Entre la intriga y la seducción
by Angel Negro 29
Summary: Serena una joven bella y virginal, se ve envuelta en una turbulenta situación cuando es secuestrada por Darien un principe heredero al trono y presunto asesino de su hermano...
1. Chapter 1

**Antes que nada agradezco a quienes visitan esta historia, espero que sea de su agrado, les dejo unas pequeñas observaciones antes de empezar**

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Tekeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake, no cambie nada de la historia porque me parecía una falta de respeto meter mi cuchara en una obra que a mi gusto es muy buena, sin embargo, confieso que desde que la leí podía ver reflejada a mi pareja favorita, por lo que no me pude resistir a subirla al FF**

**Sin más que agregar les dejo para que la lean, espero que la disfruten…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 1**

La velada de la señora Furuhata fue un éxito. A pesar del frío viento invernal que azotaba las galerías exteriores de la mansión, la _creme de la creme _del St. Martinville había aceptado la invitación distribuida por su mozo de cuadra. Luciendo terciopelos y brocados, rasos y sedas, los invitados se habían apiñado en los carruajes para acudir a su casa por los caminos fangosos y blanqueados por árboles cubiertos de musgo.

No eran _los beaux yeux _de la anfitriona lo que les atraía, eso lo sabia bien madame, sino la perspectiva de una primicia. A pesar de que habían pasado mas de diecisiete años desde que los franceses de Luisiana sé convirtieran en americanos, y a pesar de que habían gozado de la gloria de la Francia republicana mientras duro, sentían cierta fascinación por la realeza. ¿Acaso no se seguía conociendo su pequeño pueblo como _Le petit __Paris? ¿_Y no eran muchos de ellos aristócratas _emigres, _o hijos de la nobleza que habían huido del terror treinta y tantos años antes? Todavía había entre ellos quienes recordaban el estrépito de las carretas que conducían a los condenados y la hoja centelleante de madame Guillotine.

Sin duda el príncipe que acababa de incorporarse a su círculo procedía de algún reino balcánico del que apenas había oído hablar nadie. No obstante, la realeza es la realeza. Era muy improbable, claro está, que el príncipe hiciera acto de presencia esa noche. ¡_Mon __Dieu!, _La señora Furuhata hubiera enviado pregoneros para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos si se diera el caso. Aun así, se podía bailar, comer y beber; madame era famosa por sus cenas. Y tal vez alguno de los presentes hubiera visto al personaje real por el pueblo, o algún criado que conociera a los esclavos negros de la _Petite Versai__lles, _la plantación del señor de la Chaise, donde se alojaba el príncipe.

La música de violín, trompa y pianoforte era alegre, la danza ágil y la conversación, consistente en chismes y temas de interés común para las familias de la zona, estrechamente emparentadas, resultaba suave y a la vez prudente, puesto que debía ponerse gran cuidado en no ofender. Un fuego vivaz ardía en las chimeneas, en ambos extremos, calentando la larga sala con colgaduras de seda que se conseguía abriendo de par en par las puertas entre la _grande salle y _la _Petite salle. _El aire estaba impregnado de un leve olor a humo, de la mezcolanza de perfumes que usaban las damas y de la fragancia boscosa de las relucientes serpentinas verdes de zarzaparrilla que se habían utilizado para decorar man teles y puertas. El suelo pulido y brillante reflejaba el resplandor de las arañas y de los vestidos de suaves colores de las damas. Los bailarines se deslizaban de un lado a otro, las voces se alzaban y callaban, las mujeres sonreían y los hombres se inclinaban.

Una de aquellas personas no compartía la placentera excitación reinante. Serena Tsukino se mantenía al margen, con los labios finamente contorneados torcidos en una sonrisa mecánica. El resplandor de las bujías sacaba destellos de sus sedosos cabellos rubios que llevaba peinados en alto con rizos sueltos _a __la Belle, _hacia brillar su piel inmaculada y dotaba a los pequeños puntos de las profundidades de sus ojos azules de fulgores misteriosos, casi furtivos. No le preocupaba el efecto que causaba con su virginal vestido blanco al estilo griego. Lamentaba no haber podido rehuir aquella velada.

Su tía, la señora Aino, había dicho que su actitud era estúpida. Nada hubiera podido parecer mas extraño ni provocar más comentarios que su ausencia. Además, asistir a una velada de Helene Furuhata era una oportunidad para enterarse de cuanto pudieran sobre aquel príncipe antes de que él las buscara. Era mejor conocer al enemigo.

La tía tenía razón, por supuesto, y alrededor de Serena no parecía haber nada en la cháchara y las risas afables que incitara a la preocupación. Sin embargo, Serena no estaba tranquila.

-Esta muy callada esta noche, _ma chére._

Serena alzo la vista con una sonrisa en los ojos. A su lado se hallaba un joven serio de cabellos oscuros y con un bigote recortado sobre los labios carnosos. Era el hijo de la anfitriona.

-Lo sé. Tiene que perdonarme, Andrew. Tengo... tengo un ligero dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por que no lo ha dicho antes? Podríamos haber renunciado a nuestro baile. A mí me hubiera hecho igualmente feliz sentarme aquí con usted. No soy de los que necesitan un entretenimiento continuo – Andrew la miraba con una cálida expresión de inquietud y un leve rubor tenía su tez cetrina.

-Le conozco muy bien -dijo Serena con tono burlón, meneando la cabeza-. ¡Es usted tan alocado y disoluto que estoy segura de que pensará que sentarse durante un baile es lo más aburrido del mundo!

-Y yo estoy seguro de que si fuera tan disoluto usted no bailaría jamás conmigo. Un carácter semejante debe de disgustar a una mujer sensible.

-¡Que poco nos conoce! -replicó ella.

-A usted la conozco de sobra, creo, o debería, ya que prácticamente la he visto nacer. -Al ver que Serena se limitaba a sonreír, Andrew prosiguió-. ¿Tiene intención su tía de irse a Nueva Orleáns para la _saison __des visites _este año?

-No estoy segura. No se ha hecho preparativo alguno.

-Me aburriré sin usted, aunque ella suele tenerla muy bien guardada. Si no va usted prefiero quedarme en la plantación.

-Sí -declaró ella-, ¡para mirar como brota su preciosa caña de azúcar!

-La caña es la cosecha del futuro, fíjese en lo que le digo. El índigo esta muerto. Las plagas han acabado con él y...

-¡Escuche! -Serena le interrumpió sin miramientos.

-Yo no oigo nada.

-Me ha parecido oír caballos acercándose por el camino.

-¿Quién va a venir a estas horas? Es casi la hora de la cena.

Andrew miró hacia las ventanas de la sala. Nada se veía salvo el reflejo de los bailarines a la luz de las bujías.

-Debo de haberme equivocado -dijo Serena, alejándose.

No, estaba en lo cierto. Instantes después oyeron el sonido de botas en la galería. Una corriente de aire hizo vacilar la llama de doscientas bujías cuando se abrió la puerta. Los colgantes de las arañas tintinearon con frialdad cristalina. Las cabezas se volvieron, las jóvenes contuvieron la respiración y equivocaron el paso de la cuadrilla que estaban bailando. Los hombres intercambiaron miradas con una rígida expresión en el rostro. Las viudas y solteronas alineadas contra la pared, con sus gorros de encaje, dejaron de hablar y clavaron la mirada en la puerta. Al acallarse las voces, se oyó con fuerza el arrastrar de los pies y los suaves compases de la mística.

La luz de las bujías se reflejó en los hombros de Serena cuando esta se volvió para lanzar una mirada de alarma a su tía. La señora Aino no se dio cuenta. La gruesa mujer de cabellos oscuros se hallaba sentada, erguida, aferrando con ambas manos el delicado mango de marfil de su abanico. La nariz prominente y el pronunciado labio superior le daban un aspecto de perpetuo desdén. Su negra mirada estaba fija en el hombre que había aparecido en el vano de la puerta.

El mayordomo con librea de la señora Furuhata se hizo a un lado, hinchando el pecho para el anuncio que estaba a punto de vocear.

-Su alteza real el príncipe de Rutenia, Bran duque de Auchenstein, conde Íaulken, marques de Villiot, barón...

El príncipe alzo una mano enguantada de ante blanco cortando en seco el recital de sus títulos. Fue un gesto natural, que implicaba una confianza absoluta en la obediencia instantánea. Avanzó; era una figura dominante. Las suaves ondas negras de sus cabellos esculpían su cabeza. Vestía uniforme de un blanco resplandeciente con charreteras doradas, cordón arrollado y adornado con borlas sobre un hombro, y botones dorados que sujetaban las bandas azul celeste terminadas en lazos dorados que le cruzaban el amplio pecho. Una cruz esmaltada y enjoyada de alguna orden centelleaba sobre su corazón y piedras preciosas lanzaban prismas de fuego desde la empuñadura de la espalda, que colgaba grácilmente junto a la franja dorada de su pantalón. La ventaja de su alta estatura le permitió recorrer la sala con una mirada indiferente de sus ojos zafiro que brillaban bajo unas gruesas pestañas sin perder detalle.

Tras él apareció otro hombre, y luego otro, hasta quedar flanqueado por un séquito de cinco guardias uniformados. Los encabezaba un hombre mayor de facciones desiguales y pelo muy corto entre rubio y gris. Llevaba un parche sobre un ojo y tenía el porte de un prusiano. A su espalda había otro hombre, tan alto y fornido como el príncipe, aunque algo más gordo y con una peculiar cicatriz en forma de media luna en una comisura de la boca. Le seguía un individuo delgado con aire desenvuelto, facciones aquilinas y el cabello castaño oscuro. Finalmente, había un par de gemelos con rizos castaños sobre la frente, idénticos ojos color avellana y la misma postura, la mano izquierda sobre la empuñadura de la espada y las piernas separadas.

Avanzaron como una falange, relucientes por los galones y demás adornos de sus uniformes, con movimientos tan precisos como si deshilaran. Era un cuadro magnífico, tan fuera de lugar en el pequeño salón de baile de la señora Furuhata como una bandada de pavos reales en un palomar.

La música cesó. Los bailarines se detuvieron y permanecieron inmóviles. La dueña de la casa, luciendo un vestido de terciopelo rosa con una banda de tafetán rosa bajo la alta cintura estilo imperio, se apresuró a acercarse y dijo con voz entrecortada, haciendo una profunda reverencia:

-Bienvenido a esta casa, y a Luisiana, alteza. ¡Nos hace... un gran honor! De haberlo sabido, si hubiéramos imaginado...

-Tengo el placer de dirigirme a mi anfitriona, supongo -dijo el príncipe. Le tomó la mano y se inclinó; sus labios nítidamente formados dibujaban una sonrisa absolutamente encantadora.

-Si... desde luego, alteza.

-El señor de la Chaise, que ha tenido la gran gentileza de darnos alojamiento a mis hombres y a mí durante nuestra visita a su agradable comunidad, nos ha dado a entender que a usted no le desagradaría que la visitásemos esta noche. Si se equivocaba, si somos una molestia, sólo tiene que decirlo y nos marcharemos.

-¡Oh, no! Estamos encantados de que usted y sus amigos hayan condescendido a... a venir a vernos. Habíamos oído hablar de su llegada como invitado del señor de la Chaise, pero no contábamos con...

-Agradezco profundamente su gentileza, señora -dijo el príncipe, inclinando la cabeza en un gesto que evidenciaba su deseo de cortar la conversación-. En justicia su nombre ha de ser clemencia.

Unas arrugas afearon la frente de la mujer.

-Como quiera, alteza, pero me he llamado Helene desde que nací. Y ahora, si todavía desea, permítame presentarle a mi marido.

Los rasgos del príncipe Darien de Rutenia expresaron una diversión cálida y vibrante, que se desvaneció al instante cuando se volvió hacia el señor Furuhata. Solo a medias prestaba atención a las fórmulas de cortesía mientras inspeccionaba la sala una vez más.

Serena se las había apañado para quedar cerca de su tía al acabar la música. Cuando su pareja se inclinó y se fue, Serena se acercó a la silla de su vieja tía.

-Tía Berthe -le dijo en voz baja-, ¿qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada -fue la distante respuesta-. No puede saber que Mina está aquí. Sencillamente esta husmeando en busca de un rastro.

-Entonces debe tener una suerte increíble para haberse acercado tanto -replicó Serena con cierta aspereza.

-Ha venido porque sabe que Mina nació en St. Martinville, nada más.

-¿Y ha recorrido medio mundo sólo por la remota posibilidad de que Mina haya podido acabar refugiándose aquí?

-¡No seas insolente! Serena, no me gusta oírte hablar de mi querida hija, tu prima, como si fuera una zorra a la que dan caza. No lo tolerare, ¿me oyes? Y sonríe, por amor de _le bon Dieu, _está mirando hacia aquí!

Era cierto. La diversión se había borrado del rostro del príncipe, dejando en el una expresión tensa y dura mientras miraba fijamente a Serena. Su rostro reflejaba furia _y _una voluntad implacable _y _amenazante. Serena permaneció inmóvil, helada la sangre en sus venas, incapaz de apartar la vista. Segundos después el príncipe se daba la vuelta y procedía a presentar a los hombres que lo acompañaban a su anfitriona.

Serena inspiró y luego dejó escapar el aire lentamente. No solía dejarse llevar por los nervios. La culpa la tenía el ajetreo del día y la noche en blanco que lo había precedido, por no hablar del humor irritable de su tía. Todo andaba revuelto desde que Mina había aparecido dos noches antes afirmando que su vida corría peligro y exigiendo que la ocultaran.

Mina, la de los cabellos de intenso color rubio y los ojos azul cielo, el mayor orgullo y alegría de su madre. Con cuantas expectativas había sido enviada a París tres años antes. Durante un año había vivido en casa de una prima lejana para pulir su educación y luego, a los diecisiete años, había sido lanzada al _haut monde. _Como la había echado de menos tía Berthe, conque arrobo había leído las cartas en las que su hija le hablaba de bailes, fiestas y veladas, _de __billet doux __y _de poemas dedicados a las cejas de Mina o a la blancura de su cuello. Cuántos ahorros se habían realizado para que Mina pudiera disponer de un nuevo vestido o de cintas nuevas para su gran manguito de pieles. Nada había podido igualarse a la alegría que experimentó la señora Aino al enterarse de que a su hija le hacía la corte el heredero del trono de uno de los pequeños pero prósperos reinos balcánicos. Una invitación para visitar ese palacio había exigido una frugalidad aun mayor para encargar un guardarropa apropiado para la futura novia de un príncipe. El viaje se había emprendido y Mina informó de su llegada, sana y salva. En más de una ocasión se había oído a la señora Aino susurrar por encima de su labor de costura: « Princesa Mina, princesa Mina...

Después las cartas extasiadas se habían ido espaciando y cada vez contaban menos cosas. Finalmente la correspondencia había cesado por completo. Tras varias semanas de silencio, Mina había regresado en secreto con los ojos hundidos, frenética, afirmando que Maximilian de Rutenia había muerto, que le había pegado un tiro la misma mano que había intentado matarla a ella para aparentar un acto de asesinato y suicidio. Mina había permanecido inconsciente después de que la bala la rozara, y al volver en si y encontrar a Max muerto junto a ella, había huido a Francia con premura incitada por la desesperación. Allí había vendido unos cuantos regalos de Maximilian para conseguir el dinero con que llegar a Le Havre. En este puerto se había embarcado con destino a Luisiana, temiendo siempre que la persiguiera el enemigo de Maximilian, su hermano, el hombre que se había convertido en presunto heredero.

Y ahora ese hermano se encontraba allí; inclinándose ante Serena, que daba un respingo.

-Querida mía -decía Helene Furuhata-, no huya. El príncipe ha expresado el deseo de ser presentado a usted.

El príncipe sonrió burlonamente mientras sé llevaban a cabo las presentaciones. Su mirada, de imperturbable insolencia, recorría los pequeños rizos dorados que rodeaban el rostro de Serena. Bajó luego a las suaves curvas de sus pechos apenas reveladas por el vestido de muselina blanca con cinta de color esmeralda, uno de los vestidos viejos de Mina con mangas abombadas y falda con media cola. La dulce simetría de sus formas no afectó al Príncipe, aunque pareció encantado con el leve temblor de las manos de Serena, embutidas en guantes blancos de encaje que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

-¿Baila usted el vals, señorita? -inquirió el príncipe con un tono que hizo rechinar los dientes a Serena.

La joven miró de reojo a su tía, que negó con un vigoroso meneo de cabeza.

-Lamento, alteza...

-Tonterías -exclamo la anfitriona-. ¿No la he visto bailando esta noche con mi hijo?

La señora Aino intervino con tono irritado. -Vamos, Helene, si mi sobrina no lo desea, no deberían acosarla.

_-La, ma chére. _De todas las jóvenes que hay aquí, estaba segura de que ella sería la que con menos probabilidad se volvería torpe a consecuencia de la timidez. ¡Que vergüenza rechazar a un Príncipe! Su petición ha de ser tomada por una orden real.

-Nosotros no somos súbditos suyos -objetó madame Aino.

-¡Pero es nuestro invitado!

-No tiene importancia -intervino el Príncipe con un destello de desafío en sus ojos azules al posarse sobre Serena-. Si mademoiselle tiene miedo, no hay más que hablar.

La irritación hizo subir el color a las mejillas de Serena.

-En absoluto -dijo.

-En ese caso... -El príncipe ofreció su brazo al tiempo que los músicos comenzaban a tocar.

¿Que otra elección tenía Serena? Todos los presentes los miraban con interés. Además, ¿no levantaría más las sospechas del príncipe si se mostraba hostil? Con una expresión de inquieta altanería en el rostro, Serena se dirigió a la pista de baile acompañada del Príncipe.

Bajo la manga en la que Serena depositó los dedos había músculos y tendones tensos y duros. La espada que colgaba al costado con hermosas cadenas era algo más que un juguete enjoyado. Cuando iniciaron la danza, Serena descubrió que el príncipe era capaz de mantener apartada la espada oscilante para evitar que se interpusiera entre ambos.

Dieron la vuelta a la sala, completamente solos. Tuvo una experiencia insoportable, puesto que el hombre que la sujetaba mantenía la vista hija en su rostro. Serena no recordaba haber sido jamás tan consciente de la mano de un hombre sobre su cintura, ni del roce del muslo contra el suyo en los giros, ni de la mera proximidad masculina en el baile.

-Serena -dijo el Príncipe con voz profunda, saboreando cada una de las sílabas-. Ese nombre hace juego con su pose de inocencia pálida y ultrajada de esta noche, pero en mi palacio la conocían como Mina.

Serena se puso rígida y alzo los párpados para enfrentarse con la mirada del Príncipe.

-¿Cómo dice?

-La felicito, lo ha hecho muy bien, pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas para resolver adivinanzas. Tengo que hablar con usted.

-Creo, alteza, que ha cometido un error -dijo ella, frunciendo el entrecejo-. Yo no soy...

-¿Creía que no iba a reconocerla? No nos han presentado nunca, es cierto, pero la he visto en compañía de mi hermano, cabalgando sola por la avenida o sentada en el teatro varias veces

-Al parecer habla usted de mi prima Mina, alteza. Dicen que me parezco mucho a ella, de lejos, pero le aseguro que yo soy Serena Tsukino.

¿Por que no había previsto esa posibilidad? De niñas, ella y Mina parecían mellizas. Serena se había ido a vivir con su tía, la esposa del hermano de su madre, cuando unas fiebres la habían privado de sus padres. Al hacerse mayor, los cabellos de Mina habían adquirido un tinte más vivo y sus maneras se habían vuelto más audaces. Algunos decían que Serena parecía la imagen especular de Mina en una habitación en penumbra, con los cabellos de un tono más claro y el azul de los ojos oscurecido por una espesa hilera de pestañas. Durante la ausencia de su prima, habían cesado las frecuentes comparaciones y Serena suponía que la semejanza había disminuido con la edad. Después de ver a su prima al cabo de los años, su opinión le pareció confirmada.

La mano del príncipe apretó la de Serena con tanta fuerza que las costuras del guante se hicieron en los dedos.

-La paciencia no es una de mis virtudes. Como decida llamarse no es cosa mía. Lo que me interesa es lo que sabe usted acerca de la muerte de mi hermano. ¡Y juro sobre las tumbas cubiertas de musgo de mis antepasados que no toleraré una negativa!

La vehemencia del tono, aunque hablaba en voz baja, la extraña elección y cadencia de las palabras del príncipe, hicieron estremecer a Serena, que de repente sintió compasión por su prima. En cuanto a ella misma, la frustración al ver que el no quería prestarle atención, y mucho menos creer en lo que ella decía, le provocó una ira creciente.

-Lamento la muerte de su hermano, pero eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.

El príncipe tardo un momento en contestar, lapso en el que su rostro se volvió de hierro y la luz de sus ojos se hizo más brillante. Cerró más su brazo en torno a la cintura de Serena, de tal modo que la acercó más a él, mucho más de lo que permitía el decoro. Sus labios llegaron a rozar la sien de Serena cuando habló con un siseo curioso.

-¿Tiene usted idea del peligro que corre? Yo no soy Maximilian, que era todo etiqueta envarada y buena educación. Yo he seguido mi propio camino y algunos dicen que me conducirá a la condenación eterna. Puede estar segura de que la arrastraré conmigo, desnuda y sin dignidad, si es necesario para mi propósito.

Con un jadeo de sorpresa, Serena intento apartarse de él, pero la garra que la sujetaba era de acero. Serena le lanzo una rápida mirada y vio que le sonreía. Recordó entonces repentinamente una carta que Mina había enviado meses atrás. Creyendo que un día se convertiría en esposa de Maximilian, Mina se había interesado por su familia y el país en el que habría de vivir, asimismo por sus inquietudes. En aquella época se debían a la escandalosa conducta del hermano de Maximilian, un noble que hacía alarde de sus vulgares amantes en el extranjero, que disfrutaba con la compañía de ladrones y gitanos, que había matado a varios hombres en duelo y que pocas veces estaba totalmente sobrio. Su vida disoluta por toda Europa era motivo de desesperación para su hermano y de ira para su padre, el rey. Aquel hombre, Darien, que al parecer no pensaba más que en el placer y la excitación, era una desgracia para su familia y su país. Aun así, debido a su arrolladora personalidad, a su increíble audacia que despreciaba el peligro y al frenético y dulce lirismo con que se expresaba, cercano a la poesía, gozaba de la lealtad de sus partidarios y del cariño de sus compatriotas. Lo aclamaban allí donde acudiese, le llamaban el Lobo Dorado por un símbolo que llevaba en los brazos, algo que tenia que ver con un abuelo ruso, al menos eso creía Mina, aunque, por lo que ella había oído decir de aquel hombre, no veía razón por la que nadie hubiera de sentir simpatía alguna por él. Lo peor de todo era que la popularidad del príncipe Darien era mucho mayor que la de su hermano Maximilian, e incluso que la del rey.

La pista de baile se llenó. Varios de los guardas personales del príncipe habían convencido a las madres de las señoritas de que permitieran bailar a sus hijas. Serena se vio rodeada de uniformes blancos, que constituían una muralla entre ella y los demás invitados, una cortina que impedía que los demás pudieran ver con precisión el modo en que estaba siendo tratada. Serena lanzó una mirada de impotencia hacia donde se hallaba sentada su tía. La señora Aino tenía el entrecejo fruncido y los labios apretados; sus ojillos negros la condenaban con dureza. En ese momento, el hombro de un joven de cabellos oscuros que reía bloqueó su visión.

Serena respiró hondo. En las profundidades de sus ojos hubo un destello de fuego.

-Ya le he dicho que yo no sé nada. ¡El hecho de que no me crea no le da derecho a insultarme con vulgares amenazas!

-No era una amenaza, sino una promesa.

-Que difícilmente podrá cumplir aquí, en público, en una casa particular.

-Seria fatídico para usted -susurró el príncipe – que pusiera demasiada fe en esa creencia.

Se mostraba tan seguro de sí y de su capacidad para controlar la situación que Serena ardió en deseos de burlarse de él. El príncipe contempló con expresión irónica el modo en que el pecho de Serena subía y bajaba rápidamente y el color rosado que había tenido sus mejillas.

-Ahora que nos empezamos a comprender tal vez me dirá exactamente como murió mi hermano.

-¡No puedo decirle nada, porque no sé nada! ¿Cómo puedo convencerle de que nunca estuve allí?

-La vieron abandonando la casa apenas pasadas las dos de la madrugada, varias horas después de que dispararan a mi hermano en su cama. Se encontraron varios cabellos largos y dorados entre las ropas de la cama, además de una camisola bordada de seda verde que identificaron como suya. Usted estaba allí.

Serena perdió el paso y el equilibrio y tropezó con el príncipe. Este la apretó contra la dureza de los fríos botones y ornamentos de su pecho, que se clavaron en ella. Serena se retorció, tratando de apartarse de él apresuradamente, bajó los párpados y ocultó su turbación.

-Se ha cometido una terrible equivocación.

-Si, la cometió Maximilian cuando le permitió a usted regresar por última vez después de haberle pagado para que se fuera. Admito que ahora, al verla de cerca, su debilidad de carácter me resulta más comprensible.

El sentido de sus palabras era bien evidente. Mina había sido amante de Maximilian. A Serena le hubiera gustado dudarlo, pero todo encajaba demasiado bien, explicaba la reticencia de las cartas de Mina hacia el final y su pérdida del interés por el bienestar de Rutenia, así como cierto cinismo que Serena había percibido al tratar con ella en aquellos dos últimos días y las extrañas miradas que había interceptado entre su prima y su tía.

-¿Angustioso, no es cierto, que lo descubran a uno?

-Si estoy angustiada -dijo Serena con tono irritado- es porque me ha revelado algo de Mina que hubiera preferido no saber.

Sobre el rostro del príncipe se extendió una expresión glacial.

-¡Basta ya, señorita! -masculló-. O coopera conmigo o...

-Por supuesto -aceptó ella, y lanzó una furiosa bravata - ¿Quiere que hablemos sobre quien podía querer a su hermano muerto? ¿Quiere que consideremos, alteza real, a quién podía beneficiar más su muerte? ¿Quién tenía algo que ganar, riqueza, honores, una alta posición?

Su voz sé hacia oír. Con el rabillo del ojo, Serena vio que uno de los hombres del príncipe (el fornido, con el pelo color rubio platinado y una cicatriz en forma de media luna que daba un peculiar aspecto a su boca) los miraba sorprendido. El cambio en el hombre que la sujetaba también fue perceptible y, sin embargo, Serena sintió un miedo repentino que no había experimentado hasta entonces.

-Creo que después de todo será mejor una entrevista privada -dijo él, arrastrando las palabras.

-No le serviría de nada, aún cuando yo consintiera en ello, ¡cosa que no haré!

-Para los audaces, el consentimiento de una mujer es innecesario.

En la mandíbula del Príncipe se tensaron los músculos y un brillo de acero apareció en sus ojos zafiro.

-No se atrevería, no se atrevería...

-¿No? No hay medio, por sucio o deshonroso que sea, mademoiselle, que no utilizara yo para hallar al asesino de mi hermano y demostrar que no fue un suicidio, o para absolverme a los ojos de mi padre y de mi pueblo del cargo que usted ha insinuado tan delicadamente.

La música se hizo más lenta, el baile tocaba a su fin. El príncipe había aflojado su abrazo, puesto que Serena ya no se debatía, permitiéndole ampliar decorosamente la distancia entre ellos. No obstante, Serena notaba la tensión, como si él sujetara una hoja templada, doblada por la mitad. También vibraba en ella, en un leve temblor de los dedos que sostenía el príncipe entre los suyos. Serena no sabía que haría el príncipe cuando cesara la música, ni quería adivinarlo. Cuando se desvaneció la ultima nota del vals, se soltó y dio media vuelta para huir.

El príncipe se abalanzó sobre ella y la cogió rápidamente por la muñeca. Sus dedos se cerraron con una fuerza tal que hizo crujir los huesos. Serena se detuvo con el semblante blanco como el papel. Miró al hombre que la sujetaba, atravesada por el fuego azul de aquellos ojos bajo unas cejas extrañamente oblicuas.

-No debe apresurarse a abandonarme -susurró él.

-He de volver con mi tía. Ella... Todo el mundo lo encontrará extraño si no lo hago.

-Déjeles que piensen lo que quieran -replicó el príncipe, alzando el mentón.

Algo se movió cerca de Serena y de repente apareció Andrew, se inclinó y clavó su mirada oscura primero en Serena, luego en el hombre que había a su lado.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-Yo... yo le estaba explicando al príncipe la etiqueta que impera en este lugar provinciano -respondió ella. Darien de Rutenia había bajado el brazo de tal modo que las faldas de Serena tapaban la muñeca que él sujetaba.

-Estoy seguro de que estas cosas son iguales en todas partes. -El tono de su voz dejaba traslucir claramente que Andrew percibía algo raro-. Y hablando de eso lo recuerdo, Serena, que me habías prometido el próximo baile.

-Es cierto. -Serena se esforzó por sonreír y colocó la mano libre sobre el brazo de Andrew-. No hacía falta que me lo recordaras.

El príncipe podía continuar sujetándola, rebajándose así a un ignominioso tira y afloja que haría pública su persecución, o podía soltarla. Su decisión fue instantánea. La soltó y dio un paso atrás.

Serena sintió la debilidad que acompaña el alivio; su efecto fue tan intenso que no se atrevió a moverse. Lo disimuló lanzando una mirada de sonriente frialdad al príncipe.

-La hija de la señora Furuhata canta maravillosamente. Tengo entendido que nos deleitará con su voz esta noche. ¿Se quedará con nosotros?

-Creo que no. Mis hombres y yo ya hemos causado bastantes molestias. Confío, señorita, que volveremos a vernos... pronto. -Con una inclinación de cabeza hacia Andrew, el príncipe giró sobre sus talones y se alejó.

Sus guardias uniformados se pusieron firmes. Los bailarines que abandonaban la pista se separaron como hendidos por una espada y el mayordomo se apresuró a abrir la puerta. El príncipe la traspasó y desapareció de la vista.

-¡Serena, _ma __chere! _-exclamo la señora Furuhata acercándose a toda prisa-. ¿Que le ha dicho para que se marche tan precipitadamente?

Serena volvió sus ojos azules hacia el lugar en que se hallaba sentada su tía meditabunda.

-En realidad, señora -respondió-. Bien poca cosa he dicho.

Las restantes horas de la velada fueron una dura prueba. Durante la cena Serena estuvo rodeada de chicas que se admiraban de su buena suerte al haber sido distinguida de ese modo por el príncipe y que exigían saber como había podido mantener la cabeza despejada en ese trance. En sus preguntas tenían eco las peculiaridades de anfitriona, empeñada en saber por que el príncipe había hecho caso omiso de dos altos dignatarios de la ciudad y de otras personas linajudas y había pedido que le presentaran a Serena, para marcharse después de su vals sin hablar con nadie más.

Serena respondió lo mejor que supo sin revelar nada de lo que le había comunicado el príncipe y, por tanto, tampoco que Mina había regresado. Entre las miradas curiosas y suspicaces que le lanzaban, los comentarios entre suspiros de una joven y después los de otra sobre los gallardos guardias del séquito del príncipe con los que habían bailado, mas los solícitos requerimientos de Andrew sobre el dolor de cabeza que antes había admitido tener, Serena estaba más que dispuesta a abandonar la reunión cuando tía Berthe se lo pidió.

El interrogatorio, sin embargo, no había concluido. Durante el viaje de vuelta en el carruaje, la señora Aino pidió cuentas de cada palabra pronunciada por el príncipe y cada sílaba de las respuestas de Serena. También la censuró por no haber sabido coquetear con él, ya que, sin duda, de haberlo intentado, habría podido convencerle con sus encantos para que la creyera y así proteger mejor a su prima. Con toda probabilidad Serena lo había irritado con sus cáusticas réplicas, persuadiéndolo más aún de que mentía. La señora Aino debería haber sabido que Serena lo estropearía todo. Debería haberse negado a bailar con el cómo se le había indicado; esa desobediencia no sé olvidaría fácilmente.

A las amenazas del príncipe no les concedió importancia. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Entrar en su casa por la fuerza? Las personas de su alcurnia no se comportaban de modo tan bárbaro. Y aunque lo intentara, tenían un criado que se lo impediría. En cuanto a que cayera sobre ella en cualquier otro lugar, la solución era bien sencilla: Serena no saldría de casa sin acompañante mientras él se hallara en las cercanías. La idea le pareció estupenda, además, porque si Mina había de permanecer prisionera en casa de su madre, necesitaría a alguien que aliviara su aburrimiento.

Serena, al entrar en la casa, sonrió sombríamente para sí cuando saludó al mayordomo con una inclinación de cabeza; aquél era el hombre del que su tía esperaba que las protegiera contra los intrusos. Un criado de pelo blanco que arrastraba los pies, atacado por la artritis, y que ocultaba un bostezo con la mano. Podía negar el paso a las visitas inoportunas, pero poca cosa más.

Cuando Serena abrió la puerta de su dormitorio, Mina arrojó a un lado la labor de aguja y se levanto del sillón orejero frente al fuego en el que había estado enroscada.

-Bueno -dijo con tono desabrido-, ya era hora. Empezaba a pensar que queríais quedaros en el baile hasta que se hiciera de día.

Serena cerró la puerta y se volvió para mirar a su prima.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí? Creía que habías de quedarte en las habitaciones de tía Berthe para que su doncella pudiera ocuparse de ti.

-Marie no tiene conversación, y mirar el papel de ouy de las paredes, por deliciosa que sea su representación del festival de Baco, empezaba a cansarme. En resumen, me he visto atacada por el _ennui._

-¿Después de dos días apenas?

-Me había acostumbrado a una vida un poco más excitante. - Mina desperezó su cuerpo flexible y voluptuoso envuelto en raso esmeralda.

-Ya me lo imagino. Si lo que ha ocurrido esta noche es un ejemplo del tipo de vida que llevabas con el príncipe, lo dejo todo para ti.- Mina se irguió bruscamente.

-¿Que quieres decir? No... ¿No será Darien? ¡No es posible que haya llegado ya!

-¿Ah, no? -El tono de Serena estaba teñido de ironía. Dando la espalda a su prima, se quitó la capa con capucha de color gris oscuro y la arrojó sobre la cama.

_-Mon Dieu, y _pensar que lo tenía tan cerca de mi todo este tiempo. -Mina se estremeció y se rodeó el cuerpo con los brazos-. Debería haber imaginado lo que haría en cuanto se pusiera en marcha. ¿Pero quien hubiera podido soñar que iba a esforzarse tanto? No parecía haber amor, y mucho menos simpatía, entre él y Max, y claro está, la responsabilidad de ser el siguiente en la línea de sucesión recae ahora sobre él.

-Cualesquiera que sean sus razones, ha venido. Y te compadezco.

-¿Me compadeces?

-Esta noche me ha confundido contigo.

Mina permaneció en silencio unos instantes, luego soltó una carcajada.

-¡No ha sido divertido! -exclamo Serena.

-No, perdóname. ¿Se ha mostrado desagradable? No me respondas... claro que lo ha sido, y supongo que aún lo habrá sido más cuando descubrió su error.

Serena la miró con aire enojado.

-Podría haberlo sido si hubiera conseguido que me creyera. De todas formas, no le agrado que le señalara SU error.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta y entro la señora Aino, y tras ella Marie, una francesa delgada, de edad indefinida y porte regio.

_-Chèrie _-dijo la señora, y la fría expresión de su rostro se disolvió en una sonrisa al dirigirse a su hija-. Me he llevado un buen susto al ver que no estabas. Supongo que Serena le habrá dicho lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-Ridículo, ¿verdad? -respondió Mina.

-A mí también me lo parece, pero yo no he sido nunca capaz de ver esa imaginaria semejanza entre vosotras.

-La cuestión es si podemos aprovecharnos de ella. - La señora Aino no intentó fingir que no entendía a su hija.

-¿Como? No veo en que puede ayudarte.

-Ni yo tampoco por el momento. Supongo que él pronto descubriría el engaño si tuviera oportunidad de hablar con ella unos cuantos minutos.

Serena, que escuchaba esta conversación con angustia creciente, acabó interrumpiéndola. -¡Si crees que me voy a hacer pasar por ti ante el príncipe, estas muy equivocada! No se sacaría nada con semejante farsa.

-Que yo no tendría que enfrentarme con él ni con su ira -señaló Mina.

-¡Pero yo sí! ¡Muchas gracias!

-Podrias alegar ignorancia de los acontecimientos de Rutenia mucho mejor que yo, querida Serena. Siempre has sabido mantener la compostura fuera cual fuera la provocación.

Serena hizo caso omiso del cumplido con el que su prima pretendía engatusarla.

-Si, no me costaría nada fingir ignorancia, puesto que nada me has contado.

-¿Es que deseabas saber algo?

-Muchas cosas -replicó Serena, sosteniendo la fría mirada de su prima-. Para empezar, por qué no me dijiste que estabas sola con el Príncipe aquella noche? ¿O quien crees que intentó dispararte?

Mina miró a su madre de reojo con expresión cautelosa.

-No me pareció necesario entrar en detalles sórdidos... Yo... yo no lo recuerdo muy bien. Ver morir a Max... y que me dispararan... En aquel momento pensé que estaba herida de muerte y me desmayé. Afortunadamente sólo fue un rasguño en el costado, una herida poco importante.

-Te felicito. ¿Alguno de los sórdidos detalles que no mencionaste tenía algo que ver con que encontraran la camisola en la cama de Maximilian?

-¡Serena! -exclamó la señora Aino-. ¡Ya es suficiente!

La doncella no pareció sorprenderse de la acusación, pero apretó los labios. En todo caso, su desaprobación parecía dirigirse hacia Serena por su falta de delicadeza.

-Pero tengo que saber en que posición me hallo exactamente -insistió Serena-, ¿no?, si es que he de fingir que soy Mina.

-Creo que estamos todas de acuerdo en que semejante cosa no será factible -replicó su tía con tono seco y el rostro impenetrable como una máscara.

En cierto modo era una victoria. Serena miró a Mina, pero no vio signo alguno de desconcierto en sus hermosos rasgos. De haber creído que había herido los sentimientos de su prima, tal vez hubiera sentido remordimientos. En realidad, era su tía la que parecía más afectada por la insinuación de una conducta escandalosa de su hija.

-Siento que Max muriera -dijo Mina de repente-. Le tenía... mucho cariño, a pesar del modo en que... del modo en que fui tratada. Sin embargo, no es cierto que hubiera un pacto de asesinato y suicidio. Fue un asesinato, ni más ni menos. El príncipe Maximilian de Rutenia no tenía la menor intención de acabar con su vida. Y puedo añadir que yo tampoco.

-¿Pero que ocurrió? -Serena no pudo resistirse a hacer la pregunta.

-No lo sé, de verdad que no lo sé. Me hallaba entre sus brazos y de pronto yacía sobre mí. Vi el destello de la pistola, sentí el golpe de la bala cuando me dio y luego... vino la oscuridad. Cuando volví en si, Max estaba muerto y yo... sólo pensé en huir.

-Con eso basta -dijo Berthe con voz estridente-. Lo que importa ahora es encontrar un lugar seguro para tí, _ma there, _hasta que se marche ese loco que te persigue.

-Supongo que no tengo otra opción que ocultarme aquí.

Las cejas gruesas y oscuras de madame se unieron.

-No lo creo. He estado media hora pensándolo con detenimiento. Has de encontrar un lugar seguro y libre de chismorreos maliciosos, pero que no esté a excesiva distancia para que pueda mantenerme informada sobre tí. Hace un momento, en mi habitacion, Marie acaba de hacerme una sugerencia.

-¿Sí?

-La Escuela Convento de Nuestras Hermanas.

-¡No lo dirás en serio! -exclamó Mina, enarcando las cejas.

-No he hablado más en serio en toda mi vida. Las monjas te acogerán y tendrás acceso a la clausura. Pocos son los que osarían irrumpir en un recinto sagrado.

-¡No conoces a Darien!

-Ni ganas -replicó la madre de Mina-. Sin embargo, no pienso demostrarlo. Cuando estés bien oculta y a salvo, abriremos las puertas de nuestra casa y le invitaremos a que la registre, e interrogue a los criados. Nadie sabe que estas aquí salvo Serena, Marie y yo, así que no correremos ningún riesgo.

-Mucha gente me verá dirigirme al convento -observó Mina con tono mordaz.

-No si tomas el camino del bosque y por la noche.

-¿Pretendes que me meta en el bosque... de noche? -La hija miraba a la madre con incredulidad.

-Eso mismo. Esta noche, además, Serena te acompañará.

-¡Que valiente! -Sus palabras estaban llenas de sarcasmo.

-Hay un camino que ella conoce muy bien, pues en los últimos años lo recorrido en numerosas ocasiones para completar su educación con las monjas y ayudarles con las muchachas más jóvenes. Cuando lleguéis, ella puede despertar a la madre superiora y hablarle. A Serena le tienen mucho aprecio las monjas y no le costará mucho persuadir a la madre Setsuna.

-Estoy muy agradecida, ¡pero no tengo ni pizca de ganas de encerrarme en un convento! -Mina se dio la vuelta con un revoloteo de faldas.

Su madre se acercó y la tocó en un hombro.

-Solo es una escuela, no es un convento para novicias, como bien sabes. Es un refugio que no puedes permitir el lujo de rechazar. Vamos, Marie te ayudará a vestirte y te peinará. No será tan malo, ya verás.

-Rezos interminables y un sayal por vestido -fue la agria respuesta-. ¡Sin duda creerás que la experiencia será beneficiosa para mí!

-Yo no he dicho nada de eso. Sólo pienso en tu seguridad, queridísima hija.

Serena les dio la espalda, se quitó los guantes y buscó unos zapatos más resistentes, mientras la doncella se acercaba a su prima, murmurando palabras de ánimo y de cariño. La seguridad de Serena no era importante, eso quedaba bien claro. Desde luego ella no corría autentico peligro como Mina. Si volvía a encontrarse con el príncipe balcánico, debía hacerle comprender quien era ella en realidad. Aun así, hubiera sido agradable que se mostrara alguna preocupación, algún signo de que las otras mujeres presentes en la habitación comprendían el riesgo al que se exponía, que pusieran de manifiesto que les importaba. Podría haber bastado incluso con que lo fingieran.

* * *

**Pobre Sere, después de la presión en el baile, parece que nadie la quiere… ¿Qué pasará ahora?**


	2. Chapter 2

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Tekeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo ****2**

La luna brillaba con su frio esplendor de enero. Los rayos oblicuos caían a través de las ramas desnudas de los árboles, dejando un rastro de sombras móviles sobre el camino. Las hojas secas crujían bajo los pies. Serena se detuvo, ladeó la cabeza para oír mejor y miró hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurró Mina.

-No estoy segura. Me ha parecido oír algo.

-Probablemente habrá sido un lobo, o un puma. Sigo pensando que madre debería haber dejado que nos acompañara un criado. Podríamos haberle pagado para que cerrara la boca.

-Sí, y también le podrían pagar para abrírsela de nuevo. -El tono de Serena era agrio-. ¡Escucha!

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-¿Y bien?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. Se arrebujó en la capa y reanudó la marcha seguida de cerca por Mina.

Habrían caminado medio kilómetro tal vez. No se les había presentado ningún problema para salir sin ser vistas. Habían bajado por la escalera de servicio de aquella casa cuya arquitectura reflejaba el estilo de las Indias Occidentales, para recorrer la galería inferior y mantenerse luego a la sombra de los arbustos antes de emprender el camino del bosque. Al llegar al sendero, habían vuelto la mirada para ver la casa blanca, resplan deciente bajo la luz de la luna, por cuya ría superior se paseaba la señora Aino.

-Espera. -Mina jadeaba al cabo de un kilómetro-. ¿No podríamos descansar un poco?

-No. Aún nos queda kilómetro y medio.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que estaba tan lejos?

-No me pareció que importara, ya que no podíamos traer en el carruaje de todas formas.

-No comprendo para que has estado recorriendo este camino tanto tiempo. Tus estudios deberían haber terminado hace dos años, igual que los míos.

-La madre superiora me ha estado dando unas clases suplementarias de latín y matemáticas superiores, y también he impartido clases a las chicas más jóvenes. Es decir, lo hacía hasta este invierno.

-Me parece ridículo, por no decir inútil, para una mujer. Además, ¿por qué ibas a pie en lugar de coger el carruaje?

-No me lo ofrecieron -contestó Serena con aspereza-. Tu madre no aprobaba que siguiera estudiando.

-Ah. No veo objeción mientras no se presente otra alternativa -dijo Mina después de unos instantes.

-Si te refieres a que aparezca un hombre, ésa ha sido una parte del problema. Tía Berthe estaba segura de que Andrew Furuhata se me declararía sí yo hacía un pequeño esfuerzo. Temía que si me interesaba por otras cosas no me preocuparía por cazarlo nunca, así que me ha prohibido ir al convento. -Serena se apretó más la capa al pasar encogida bajo una maraña de zarzas.

-Si no recuerdo mal, Andrew era muy buen partido. Su familia no sólo es rica sino que está relacionada. -Mina seguía jadeando mientras caminaba presurosa.

-Oh, sí, y le tengo mucho cariño. Pero sólo eso, nada más.

-Así que eres una romántica. -Mina hablaba con un tono de divertida ironía, sí bien entrecortadamente.

-¿Tan extraño te parece? Estoy segura de que te pensabas igual cuando estabas con Maximilian en París.

Su prima no respondió. Frente a ellas vieron un claro donde el camino salía del bosque para cruzar una carretera. A la izquierda, esta carretera trazaba una brusca curva hacia St. Martinville, población que dormitaba bajo la noche, con las casas de la colonia de acállanos esparcidas por las afueras. El convento se hallaba a corta distancia de la población. Se podía llegar hasta él por la carretera, pero a causa de su sinuoso trazado siguiendo el Bayou Teche, la distancia se doblaba. Teche, pronunciación francesa del vocablo de los indios attapas, significaba serpiente, y aquel brazo pantanoso del rió se retorcía igual que una de ellas. En tiempos remotos aquella vía navegable había sido el cauce del poderoso rio Mississippi, antes de que este cambiara su curso.

A la derecha, la carretera se perdía en el bosque, siguiendo también el brazo del rio, hasta llegar a las casas de los colonos que vivían a sus orillas. Rio arriba, a unos diez o doce kilómetros, empezaban las tierras del señor de la Chaise, el hombre que había ofrecido la hospitalidad de su casa al príncipe, y también la plantación Furuhata, donde se había celebrado el baile.

Serena volvió la vista hacia el camino que dejaban atrás. Aunque no quería alarmar a Mina, no podía librarse de la sensación de que algo o alguien las seguía. Serena cogió a su prima por el brazo.

-Vamos. ¡Corre!

Las dos jóvenes bajaron a trompicones la suave y corta pendiente hasta la carretera, enganchándose las faldas en las zarzas y pasando por encima de matas de hierba seca. Serena iba tirando de Mina. Torcieron a la izquierda y corrieron por la carretera sobre la que tantas ruedas habían abierto surcos. Sus pasos provocaban un ruido sordo y resonaban en el silencio de la noche iluminada por la luna. Tenían la garganta áspera a causa de la respiración rápida y el miedo latía con fuerza en sus venas.

Recorrieron la pronunciada curva y vieron que se acercaban a otra.

-Serena, ¿por qué...? -preguntó Mina entre jadeos.

Serena aminoró el paso y contestó con un susurro:

-Todavía no.

Unos metros más allá volvió a mirar hacia atrás. Viendo que no aparecía nadie por la curva, torció hacia el bosque y se adentró en él moviéndose con el mayor sigilo. Mina la seguía pegada a sus talones. Las primas se ocultaron con dificultad bajo un arroyo, de donde se extraía una sustancia para hacer velas, y se quedaron quietas.

La noche recuperó su silencio. La aromática fragancia que despedían las hojas se esparcía en el aire fresco en derredor. En algún lugar dos ramitas entrechocaron y emitieron un crujido de protesta.

Entonces lo vieron a través de los árboles. Era el joven moreno que acompañaba al Príncipe. Llegaba por la carretera caminando a paso vivo. Los bruñidos botones dorados de la pechera de su uniforme lanzaban destellos. No cabía la menor duda de que el Príncipe lo había enviado para vigilar la posible aparición de Mina.

Debían haberlo cogido desprevenido o quizás sus órdenes no incluían dar caza a la presa algo por lo que agradecer a Dios. De lo contrario podría haberlas alcanzado en cualquier momento. Mina se sobresaltó, y hubiera echado a correr de no sujetarla Serena con fuerza por el brazo. La fría humedad las entumecía mientras observaban al centinela del Príncipe, que corrió hasta donde empezaba la segunda curva. Al llegar allí se detuvo y permaneció durante largo rato con los brazos en jarras antes de dar media vuelta y volver a grandes zancadas por donde había venido. Cuando pasó cerca de ellas vieron una sombría determinación en sus finos rasgos.

Pasaron los minutos. Serena apartó una telaraña que le rozaba la mejilla. Una lechuza se alejó batiendo las alas lentamente. Por fin se movieron. Haciendo señas a Mina, Serena volvió al camino que cruzaba la carretera y se adentraba en el bosque para desembocar en la puerta posterior del convento.

El edificio era viejo. Estaba construido con _bousillage, _un adobe hecho de barro, pelo de ciervo y el liquen gris que colgaba de los árboles a lo largo del rio. Lo rodeaba una cerca de estacas. El convento lo había inundado una dama rica unos doce años antes, agradecida porque su hija había recuperado la salud en respuesta a sus plegarias. Se había planeado construir un distinguido colegio para señoritas, mucho más grande, pero la muerte de su benefactora recortó los proyectos. Se hablaba ahora de cerrar la escuela y mandar a las tres monjas que en ella residían a otra parte, idea detestable para Serena.

Las habitaciones de la madre superiora se hallaban en la parte posterior de la casa. Esta monja, que era una gran aficionada a la jardinería y una reputada herbola ria, había mandado abrir una puerta en el muro trasero para facilitar la salida a los jardines del convento donde ella cultivaba sus plantas. Durante años aquella puerta había sido muy útil a las mujeres de la comunidad, puesto que permitía acceder a la madre Setsuna sin ne cesidad de pasar por la puerta principal. La severa monja que la guardaba se había consagrado a proteger a la madre superiora de las impertinencias _de adolescentes _alocadas, madres nerviosas y ancianas parlanchinas.

Era una hora en verdad intempestiva, casi las tres de la madrugada, pero Serena no dudó en traspasar aquella puerta. Era sabido de todos que la madre Setsuna raras veces dormía más de cuatro horas y que dedicaba el resto de la noche a poner en orden sus asuntos y mantener su amplia correspondencia con clérigos de Luisiana y de Francia, o arrodillada, entregada a sus _prie-Dieu._

Abrió la puerta la criada de la madre Setsuna, una huesuda mujer de color liberada, que llevaba un turbante blanco y un delantal sobre el vestido. Serena le indicó a Mina que entrara primero.

La madre Setsuna era una mujer de aguda inteligencia, que comprendió la situación rápidamente.

-Debe quedarse aquí, hija mía -dijo, volviéndose hacia Mina-. Le daremos una habitación donde permanecerá oculta, incluso de las alumnas. Será muy tranquilo, diferente de aquello a lo que usted está acostumbrada, pero tendrá tiempo para reposar tanto el cuerpo como el espíritu, para arrepentirse del pasado y reflexionar sobre su futuro.

Mina miró a Serena de reojo con expresión irónica, antes de hacer una reverencia.

-Le estoy humildemente agradecida, madre Setsuna.

-¿Sabe usted, señorita Aino, que no podrá disponer de objetos mundanos en el convento? Esta regla no pretende mortificarla, sino preservar el orden de la comunidad evitando celos o, en su caso particular, el recuerdo de un pasado de lujo y decadencia.

-Lo comprendo -murmuró Mina, aunque no parecía muy feliz.

No quedaba mucho más por decir. La madre Setsuna ordenó a su criada que preparara ropa y una cama para Mina, luego cogió la bujía y condujo a las dos jóvenes por un oscuro pasillo a la celda en la que se alojaría Mina. Allí dejo solas a las primas para que se despidieran.

Cuando la madre superiora cerró la puerta, Mina miro alrededor, la celda desnuda, de paredes encaladas y adornadas únicamente con un crucifijo. La cama, la mesita y la silla, de madera nativa, eran de tosca factura.

-Encantador-dijo Mina, irritada.

-No será por mucho tiempo.

-Esperemos que no. Seguramente me volverá loca tanta santidad aburrida.

-Ya veo que todo esto debe de ser muy diferente de lo que te rodeaba durante los años que estuviste fuera.

-No te lo puedes ni imaginar. No alcanzo a comprender como has soportado venir aquí cada día, y muchos menos voluntariamente.

Serena movió la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

-Cada cual tiene sus gustos.

-Eso es cierto. No es culpa tuya que no hayas tenido oportunidad de desarrollar otros. Yo si la he tenido, lo que sin duda será mi maldición.

Mina se desabrochó la capa y la dejó caer al suelo, como lo haría alguien acostumbrado a tener criados alrededor prestos a recoger la ropa de la que se desembarazan los señores. Su figura apareció embutida en un atuendo de viaje de seda ambarina tornasolada. La luz de la bujía hacia brillar sus cabellos y revelaba una expresión pensativa en sus hermosas facciones. Era una joven egoísta, dominante, calculadora. Todo esto lo sabía Serena; sin embargo surgió en ella la compasión al ver la inquietud y la desesperación reflejadas en los ojos azules de su prima.

Serena bajó los ojos y se miró las manos.

-Siento mucho... que la relación que tenías con Maximilian terminara de ese modo

-Mas lo siento yo -dijo Mina, y sus labios se activaron en una sonrisa amarga-. Querida Serena, ¿me permites que te dé un consejo? No es original y espero que no necesites recordarlo: no confíes en príncipes.

-No te comprendo.

-Si Max hubiera sido digno de confianza, yo no estaría aquí, y tal vez él seguiría vivo. Pero eso ya no importa. ¿No sería mejor que te fueras? ¿O te quedaras a pasar la noche?

Serena negó con la cabeza.

-Tía Berthe debe de estar esperándome.

-No te envidio la vuelta a casa. Darien andará por ahí buscándome.

-Espero que sea en los lugares equivocados. No pasará nada.

-Antes de irte -dijo Mina, frunciendo el entrecejo por algo parecido al azoramiento- supongo que debería expresarte mi gratitud.

-No es necesario. -Serena se dispuso a salir.

-Sí que lo es. Es una cuestión de dignidad, tanto la tuya como la mía. Max me lo enseñó. Yo... te ruego que aceptes esta pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento por todo lo que te debo.

Serena se volvió a regañadientes. Mina se quito una elegante cadena de oro que llevaba al cuello, con un pequeño frasco cincelado en oro que colgaba de ella y que se ocultaba dentro del corpiño. El aire se impregnó del empalagoso aroma a lirio de los valles que emanaba del frasquito calentado por la piel. La cadena despidió destellos de fuego cuando Mina se la tendió a su prima.

-No puedo aceptar algo tan valioso -protestó Serena.

-No es un gran tesoro, solo es un regalo de Max. Ahora significa bien poco y, ya que he de prescindir de él, da igual que te lo quedes tú.

-No lo perderías para siempre, ¿sabes?, sólo hasta que abandones el convento.

-Oh, eso ya lo sé, pero he decidido dártelo a ti. No tengas tantos remilgos por nada. ¡Cógelo!

-Muy bien. Gracias, Mina. -Serena cogió el extraño collar y se lo puso al cuello con un resto de sonrisa por la rapidez con que su prima había pasado de la cortesía a la irritabilidad.

Mina soltó una breve carcajada.

-Adelante. Sonríe cuanto quieras. Tú puedes ir y venir a tu antojo. Ojalá pudiera estar en tu lugar. ¡Qué no daría por volver a ser tan libre, tan inocente y aura otra vez!

No hubiera sido cortés por parte de Serena que expresara lo poco que deseaba ella invertir los papeles con su prima. Prometió que la visitaría cuando le fuera posible, deseó buenas noches a Mina y salió.

Aún tardaría media hora en abandonar el convento. La madre Setsuna insistió en que tomara algo caliente antes de marcharse y, mientras Serena permanecía sentada bebiendo leche sazonada con vainilla y endulzada con miel, la monja consiguió sonsacarle el resto de detalles de la historia de Mina. La luna había desaparecido ya cuando la religiosa la acompañó hasta la puerta posterior. Aún entonces la madre Setsuna intentó convencerla de que se quedara a descansar un rato, de que durmiera en uno de los catres hasta el amanecer. Al no conseguirlo, intentó obligarla a llevarse una linterna. Serena se negó. No tenía miedo de la oscuridad, que era en realidad su alidada.

No había llegado muy lejos por el oscuro sendero cuando empezó a desear no haberse mostrado tan inflexible. Caminaba mucho más despacio sin la luz de la luna. El bosque parecía cerrarse sobre ella, siniestro e impenetrable. Para empeorar aún más las cosas, el aire nocturno le llevó el aullido de un felino que andaba al acecho, de un puma o un lince, animales que atacaban a los seres humanos si se interponían en su camino. Serena intentó andar más deprisa, pero las ramas de los árboles que veía demasiado tarde para esquivarlas le golpeaban en la cara y las enredaderas espinosas y flexibles se retorcían hacia ella para atraparle los tobillos. Sintió un gran alivio cuando llegó a los matorrales de caña que flanqueaban la carretera. Una vez a salvo en el otro lado, habría recorrido ya dos tercios del camino de vuelta.

Serena se abrió paso por entre la espesura de altas cañas de bambú. Estaba a punto de salir a la carretera cuando se detuvo bruscamente.

Voces. Débiles, mezcladas con el sonido de cascos de caballos. Llegaban desde lejos, pero acercándose. Una de las votes reconvenía, la otra guardaba silencio. Se oyó una risa profunda, a lo bajo. Los jinetes llegaron a la altura de Serena.

Era el príncipe con sus hombres; no podían ser otros. Durante la velada en casa de la señora Furuhata, uno de los _on-dits, los _comentarios que habían circulado, se había dedicado a los hermosos caballos que el príncipe había comprado en Nueva Orleans a un alto precio, y a las sillas tachonadas de oro y bronce que habían transportado desde Rutenia para que los hombres disfrutaran cabalgando, por placer o ejercicio, o para cazar, según sus costumbres. Serena vio los destellos del precioso metal a la luz de las estrellas y el inconfundible estilo militar de los jinetes. Al llegar a donde ella estaba, tiraron de las riendas. Serena oyó hablar al hombre de pelo oscuro que ella y su prima habían despistado.

-Justo aquí las dos mujeres salieron del bosque y cogieron por la carretera. Tomaron la curva y luego...desaparecieron. Yo volví a buscar mi montura y recorrí la carretera hasta llegar casi al pueblo, pero no las vi.

-Supongo que podemos confiar en ti para distinguir a las mujeres de los hombres. -Las palabras cargadas de ironía procedían del príncipe.

-Las dos personas llevaban faldas -fue la rígida respuesta.

-Eso no es siempre una prueba definitiva, pero la aceptaremos. Llevar a una doncella a rastras, quejándose y gimiendo, para darse tono, o al menos para preservar el decoro, en una huída clandestina no parece necesario.

-No sé nada de eso, pero estoy seguro de que eran dos -replicó el otro, y su voz se iba perdiendo ya, puesto que los hombres se alejaban.

Serena debería haber supuesto que volvería. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sería una temeridad volver a utilizar el mismo sendero para llegar a la casa de la señora Aino. Podía retroceder e intentar cruzar la carretera por otro punto, o regresar al convento y esperar a que se hiciera de día. Ninguna de estas alternativas le gustaba.

Serena permaneció mirando fijamente el oscuro hueco en los arboles al otro lado de la carretera, donde empezaba el sendero. No le quedaba más remedio que emprender ese camino. El príncipe y sus hombres no esperaban que regresara. Si podía cruzar la carretera y llegar al otro lado sin ser vista, saldría corriendo hasta casa, perdiéndose de vista antes de que volvieran, lo que sin duda harían, para investigar en aquel punto.

No, era demasiado arriesgado. Probablemente los hombres no irían más allá de la segunda curva, donde el centinela las había perdido de vista antes. No tendría tiempo de cruzar. Habría de volver al convento.

Serena se dio la vuelta, pero retrocedió con el corazón en la boca. A menos de diez pasos de ella, en el sendero, había visto una forma peluda en la oscuridad. De su garganta surgía un leve rugido y sus ojos eran luminosos. Su cuerpo corto y sus orejas puntiagudas y echadas hacia adelante le dijeron que era un lince rojo, el lince casi desprovisto de cola y peligrosamente impredecible podía encogerse para saltar o, si ya había satisfecho su curiosidad, alejarse tranquilamente.

Pasaron los segundos. El felino permanecía en el mismo sitio sin pestañear. Serena respiró de nuevo, pero muy suavemente. No podía quedarse allí para siempre. El camino hacia el convento estaba bloqueado; así pues, tendría que volver a casa. Debía moverse deprisa o perdería su oportunidad.

Con infinito cuidado, retrocedió un paso. Probó luego a dar otro y se dio la vuelta para pasar por entre las cañas. Un paso más y se encontraba en el bajo terraplén que bordeaba la carretera. No había nadie a la vista. Serena se recogió las faldas, saltó a la carretera y corrió hacia el otro lado.

Un grito atravesó la oscuridad. Llegó en el momento en que Serena subía por el terraplén como una llamada en una cacería cuando se avista a la presa. Serena lanzó una rápida mirada hacia la curva de la carretera donde los jinetes habían vuelto a aparecer. El centinela moreno y delgado señalaba en su dirección, azuzando el caballo hacia ella. De inmediato Serena echó a correr por el bosque.

Siguió un trecho por el sendero, guiada por su instinto, con la cabeza gacha y protegiéndose la cara con el brazo, luego se desvió bruscamente hacia la izquierda, introduciéndose en la maleza, adentrándose cada vez más, poniendo la mayor distancia posible entre ella y sus perseguidores. Siguió corriendo hasta que oyó el estrépito de los hombres tras ella y entonces aminoró el paso. Sabía que también podían seguirla por el sonido, así que intentó caminar con el mayor sigilo, igual que los indios, como le había enseñado su padre en un juego infantil largo tiempo atrás.

-¡Alto!

La orden que se había dado a sus perseguidores sonaba amenazadoramente cerca. No sonó muy alta ni muy severa, pero fue obedecida al instante. Se hizo el silencio más absoluto en medio de la noche. Serena paró en seco, con los dientes apretados y un pie en el aire.

Después de un rato que pareció una eternidad, una voz áspera, que pertenecía al veterano corpulento y tuerto, pregunto:

-¿Que ha oído?

-Antes a nuestra presa. Ahora nada. Lo que significa que está lo bastante cerca como para oírnos y actuar según mis órdenes en beneficio propio.

-En ese caso, alteza, ¿no deberíamos desplegarnos para buscarla?

-No a menos que pretendamos proporcionarle una salida.

-Esperamos sus ordenes entonces -gruñó el otro hombre.

-Asombroso -dijo Darien de Rutenia, y procedió a darlas en frases sucintas de un idioma extranjero.

Serena apretó más los dientes para evitar que castañetearan a causa del miedo. Oír lo que iba a hacerse para capturarla y no entenderlo era peor que no oír nada. ¿Era consciente de ello el príncipe?

Se oyó el crujido del cuero de las sillas cuando los hombres desmontaron. Fue un sonido ominoso. A caballo los hombres estaban en desventaja en la oscura y densa tierra pantanosa, donde las ramas bajas surgían de todas partes y podían descabalgar a un jinete, o los caballos lanzados a un paso demasiado rápido podían tropezar en la enmarañada maleza del suelo. De pie estaban en igualdad de condiciones y además la superaban en número. Los músculos de Serena se tensaron y la joven respiró hondo, preparándose para echar a correr.

-Una cosa más -dijo la voz tranquila e incisiva-. Que no se ocasione ningún daño a nuestra presa, so pena de ser inmediatamente despedido.

¿Eran un error aquellas palabras pronunciadas en impecable francés? ¿Pretendía así tranquilizarla con respecto a su integridad física? ¿O se trataba de un ardid para que se descuidara, para que no mostrara una resolución tan vehemente en su huida? Existía aún otra posibilidad. El príncipe quería preservarla realmente de todo daño hasta el momento en que pudiera vengarse cumplidamente.

Un caballo resopló, pateó el suelo con nerviosismo y sacudió la cabeza, causando el tintineo de los adornos de la brida. Un hombre soltó una imprecación. El príncipe Darien empezó a hablar, pero de pronto se oyó un aullido de frustración del lince cazador. El sonido se hizo más alto y agudo y los caballos relincharon de terror.

Serena no perdió el tiempo. Se escabulló aprovechando la confusión, dando vueltas y más vueltas a través del denso y húmedo bosque. A su espalda oyó una orden brusca y tajante y el ruido de la persecución. Aun así siguió corriendo, agachándose para pasar bajo las ramas de los árboles, saltando sobre los troncos podridos, notando que iba perdiendo las horquillas que sujetaban sus cabellos. Entonces oyó un grito, seguido inmediatamente por el silencio y la quietud amenazantes.

Serena se detuvo y se dio la vuelta lentamente. A unos cuantos cientos de metros oyó una débil llamada y un susurro de respuesta. Se repitió en diferentes tonos más a la derecha. Los hombres se movían por parejas, manteniéndose en contacto unos con otros, rastreando el bosque de forma metódica y eficaz. Pretendían hacerla salir como si fuera un animal al que cazar.

Pero la noche era tenebrosa, el bosque grande y el número de hombres pequeño para semejante tarea. Además, Serena conocía el bosque, sabía dónde se hallaba con relación a la carretera, el río y la casa de su tía. Tenía también la ventaja de que sabía en todo momento dónde se hallaban los hombres, puesto que estos se llamaban unos a otros para evitar tropiezos. Serena aspiró profundamente para tranquilizar los nervios y sacudió la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás de modo que su sedosa cabellera quedo suelta a su espalda. Que fueran de caza. A ella no la atraparían tan fácilmente.

Serena se deslizó poco a poco, latiéndole el corazón con fuerza, aproximándose a la pareja de hombres más cercana. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, solo había cuatro hombres en el bosque cerca de ella, lo que dejaba fuera a los otros dos, que, o bien se hallaban buscando por el otro lado del camino o, por el contrario, suponiendo que uno de ellos fuera el príncipe, aguardaban con los caballos como un general y su ayudante de campo en la retaguardia de una batalla para controlar y ordenar nuevos movimientos. Serena hizo una mueca de desprecio al pensarlo. Debería haber supuesto que un personaje tan consciente del honor de su nombre no se mancharía las manos atrapando a una mujer como la que él se figuraba.

Los hombres que avanzaban hacia ella esperaban que huyera presa del pánico con el inevitable resultado de su captura. Si Serena conseguía situarse detrás de ellos, podría volver al camino, mucho más lejos de donde lo había abandonado y de donde aguardaba el príncipe, y luego sólo tendría que echar una carrera hasta la seguridad de su casa.

Los hombres se estaban acercando. El ruido de sus botas aplastando las hojas secas le erizó el vello de la nuca. Casi sin pensar, Serena se arrebujó en la capa y se volvió hacia el bajo montículo que formaba un arrayán. Ya le había servido para ocultarse con éxito en una ocasión y bien podía hacerlo de nuevo. Se abrió paso entre la maraña, agachada la cabeza y de rodillas. Inmediatamente lamentó su acción, era una tontería. Debería haberse arriesgado, haber confiado en la velocidad de sus piernas. Que humillante sería si la encontraban escondida allí como una niña asustada.

La maleza crujió y apareció un hombre, su oscura silueta se hallaba lo bastante cerca como para tocarla si Serena alargaba una mano. La joven permaneció completamente inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración.

-¡Jedite!

Serena dio un respingo cuando el hombre, joven y esbelto a la luz de las estrellas, soltó el grito. Pensó que era uno de los gemelos antes de que su mente se preguntara si la había oído o quizá visto, si con su llamada estaba pidiendo refuerzos antes de acercarse al lugar en que se hallaba escondida.

A unos cuantos metros, desde el otro lado del arrayán, surgió la respuesta. El primer hombre gruñó.

-No lo adelantes, hermano mío. Me gusta saber si estoy persiguiendo a una débil mujer, a un gato salvaje o pellejo huesudo.

-Sigue gritando de esa manera y no tendrás que preocuparte por saber que persigues. La idea era mantener un contacto discreto, en lugar de armar el mismo jaleo que la estampida de un rebaño de cabras.

El hombre que estaba más cerca de Serena soltó un bufido al oír este caustico comentario y se alejó.

-Dos a uno a que no hay ninguna chica por aquí, que Neflyte lo ha dicho para justificarse por haber perdido su rastro antes. Y que conste que no le culpo. Ahora que Darien está furioso resultará condenadamente desagradable para todos nosotros y especialmente para el hombre que la dejó escapar.

-Como lo mismo podrás comprobar si no conseguimos encontrar a esa mujer fantasma.

El sonido de sus pasos se desvaneció. Serena se levantó y permaneció quieta escuchando. Los hombres seguían internándose cada vez más en el bosque. No le pareció probable que se detuvieran hasta que llegaran al río. Lo había logrado. Durante unos instantes se apoderó de ella una fuerte exaltación, luego remitió. Aún no estaba a salvo.

Cuando la mansión de los Aino, con sus galerías, se alzó por fin ante ella, Serena se había quedado sin resuello y tenía una punzada de dolor en el costado. No había luces en la casa. Tía Berthe debía de haberse cansado de esperarla y se había retirado a dormir sin dejar siquiera una bujía encendida. Ella no sabía que su sobrina tendría problemas, pero podría haber esperado. Tan poco acogedora parecía la casa en la oscuridad reinante que Serena pensó que tendría suerte si no habían cerrado la puerta.

Antes de dirigirse sigilosamente a la escalera de atrás, lanzó una última mirada hacia el sendero desierto. Manteniéndose pegada a las sombras de la pared, Serena subió hasta la galería superior y corrió hasta las altas puerta-ventanas que conducían a su dormitorio. Se detuvo entonces una vez más y miró hacia el bosque, pero no vio ni oyó nada. Asió el picaporte, abrió la ventana y entró. Luego cerró con pestillo.

Sólo entonces respiró tranquilamente. Sin soltar la fría maniqueta de bronce, apoyó la cabeza en los paneles de cristal y esperó a que la sensación de alivio y triunfo que merecía se adueñara de ella, pero no llegó. En su lugar, percibió el olor del humo y de la cera caliente en la habitación como si acabaran de apagar una vela. 0yó un susurro, el levísimo roce de tela contra tela. Le llegó de muy cerca, a su espalda. Tan cerca que sus sentidos agudizados le hicieron pensar que percibía el calor que despedía un cuerpo antes de que la voz de Darien de Rutenia le murmurara al oído:

-La zorra siempre vuelve a su guarida.

Serena se puso rígida, giró el picaporte y corrió el pestillo, pero unos dedos fuertes se clavaron en su brazo y la obligaron a darse la vuelta. De repente sintió que una colcha le cubría la cabeza, sofocándola entre sus pliegues e impidiéndole mover los brazos. Cuando inspiró para gritar, el aire quedo atrapado en sus pulmones, pues una mano firme se cerró con violencia sobre su boca y el arco de un brazo musculoso le sujetó la cabeza como la llanta de hierro de una rueda.

Serena no podía respirar. El pánico pulsaba en las sienes mientras se retorcía y luchaba, desterrada toda idea de escapar por la necesidad de apartar esa mano. Sumida en una asfixiante neblina roja, se sintió levantada por los aires, transportada por la galería y luego por las escaleras. Serena pateó y trató de volver la cabeza, aunque le dolían los músculos del cuello, pero cada vez se sentía más débil. La rodeaba una oscuridad más profunda que la noche y la colcha que la envolvía no le dejaba ver. Con los últimos vestigios de la razón que le quedaban, aceptó la voluntad del hombre que le sujetaba y se dejo llevar, inerte.

Inmediatamente se apartó la mano. El aire puro, frío y vivificante se agolpó en su cerebro. A Serena no le cabía la menor duda de que volverían a quitárselo si se movía o emitía algún sonido. La amenaza no se había expresado, pero era evidente. Así pues, dócil, ciega _y _helada por la cólera _y _el temor, Serena permaneció inmóvil y se dejó llevar a través de los matorrales que la rozaban, y fue entregada a un hombre que iba a caballo. Se oyó el crujido de la silla del Príncipe cuando éste montó, y luego Serena volvió a los brazos del príncipe que la apretó contra su pecho. Los caballos se pusieron en marcha.

-¿Algún problema? -La pregunta del hombre que cabalgaba junto al príncipe le llegó amortiguada a Serena.

-Ninguno; claro que estaba agotada por el rato que ha hecho danzar a los otros.

-Ten cuidado. Según tengo entendido, tiene dientes y garras.

-Tu preocupación por mi bienestar me enternece, Neflyte.

-No hace falta que lo jures. ¡Si te arranca el corazón para comérselo en el desayuno, los otros me echarán a mí la culpa! -Por su voz y el nombre, Serena supo que el otro era el centinela.

-¿Tú crees que tendría motivos para hacerlo?

Se produjo un silencio antes de que Neflyte contestara:

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Antes no la detuviste -le recordó el Príncipe con cierto matiz de reprimenda en el tranquilo tono de su voz.

-No tenía órdenes de secuestrarla, sólo de vigilar e informar sobre sus movimientos.

-Pero eso no es todo -insistió el Príncipe.

-No. En el baile de anoche me pareció... me pareció una dama, y...

-¿Qué? -El Príncipe le había comprendido perfectamente-. ¿Atractiva e inocente?

-Algo parecido.

Serena se agitó, y hubiera hablado de no ser porque el hombre que la sostenía se echó a reír. Fue una animada y brusca sacudida de burla que vibró en su pecho mucho después de que el sonido se hubiera apagado.

Los dos hombres se reunieron con el resto de la _garde du corps _que los habían saludado desde el bosque. Serena se dio cuenta de que tenía la cabeza libre. ¿El Príncipe le había quitado la colcha o esta había caído a causa del movimiento del caballo? No lo sabía, pero prefirió creer que había sido esto último, pues no deseaba que la gratitud atemperara su odio hacia aquel hombre.

El rostro del Príncipe era un borrón pálido en la oscuridad. El terror inicial de Serena iba disminuyendo paulatinamente. A pesar del brazo de hierro que la rodeaba y de la dureza del pecho contra el que se apoyaba, lo que le estaba ocurriendo no parecía real. Se mantenía muy tiesa, notando el borde curvado de la perilla inglesa del arzón y los tensos muslos del príncipe bajo su cuerpo, atravesada como iba sobre su silla. No sabía adónde la llevaba ni qué pensaba hacer con ella, pero de pronto se alegro infinitamente de no ser Mina.

-Alteza -susurró, suplicando sin premeditación-, esto es un error. Tiene que creerme.

-¿Suplicando clemencia, señorita Aino? Para su desgracia, no la tengo.

Serena decidió no volver a hablar, sino emplear el tiempo en borrar de su mente los últimos restos de pánico y poner así en orden sus argumentos, hechos y pruebas. Necesitaría de todo su ingenio, pensó, cuando aquél hombre centrara toda su atención en ella.

Cabalgaron deprisa hasta llegar por fin a la plantación del señor de la Chaise. No se acercaron a la casa solariega, sino que tomaron una desviación que se adentraba en la propiedad de varios miles de hectáreas, pasando por las tierras cultivadas hacia los vírgenes terrenos pantanosos. Se detuvieron frente a una casa cuadrada con porche, hecha de ladrillos cubiertos de estuco, imitando la piedra. Era un pabellón de Gaza construido por de la Chaise al estilo de la nobleza europea. De todos era sabido que su mujer le había negado el permiso para celebrar las juergas de hombres que de la Chaise había planeado para su refugio, de modo que rara vez lo utilizaban. Durante un tiempo había servido de _garconniere _para los hijos mayores de la familia. Desde que estos se casaron, lo habían utilizado de forma intermitente para alojar a los invitados, aunque no era demasiado popular, pues se hallaba demasiado lejos de la mansión principal.

Las puertas del pabellón estaban abiertas. En el umbral, al resplandor amarillo de una bujía se recortaba la figura achaparrada y fornida de un hombre de poderosos músculos que tensaban las estrechas mangas de su librea de corte militar. Tenía una espesa y áspera mata de cabellos castaños, unos ojos rasgados que le daban un aire de mongol de las estepas rusas y la expresión de un amistoso osezno. No dio muestras de sorprenderse al ver a una mujer en brazos de su regio amo cuando este se aproximó. Se inclinó y se hizo a un lado para que entraran.

Se hallaban en una gran sala. Al fondo había una chimenea lo bastante grande como para contener un tronco de árbol entero. La flanqueaban dos de aquellos sofás que habían estado de moda después de la campaña egipcia de Napoleón, con tapicería de terciopelo desvaído y patas de cocodrilo; se trataba evidentemente de antiguos muebles de la casa solariega que se habían desechado. A un lado había una larga mesa sobre la que se veían los restos de una comida al parecer interrumpida bruscamente. El alto techo era abovedado y con vigas arqueadas entre las que había frescos con motivos mitológicos de tonos pastel y siempre con la caza como tema: Diana cazadora; Dafne perseguida por Apolo transformándose en laurel. Las cornamentas de los ciervos y los colmillos de los jabalíes formaban el friso de las paredes, en tanto que debajo colgaban estandartes de sedas descoloridas y tapices medievales que adornaban las paredes de yeso.

Justo delante de la puerta había una gran escalera con pasamanos curvados hacia afuera y tallados en roble oscuro. El príncipe se volvió sin hacer caso de las bromas de sus hombres, que se quedaron abajo.

El príncipe abrió de un empujón la primera puerta a la derecha y entró en una habitación enorme con una chimenea donde chisporroteaba el fuego. Serena vislumbró un gran armario, un secreter, una mesita y más tapices que representaban escenas en los bosques, donde zorros, conejos y ciervos jugueteaban entre el laurel y el acebo. Serena vio también unos cuantos escalones que conducían a un nivel superior, donde había una cama con dosel de brocado carmesí entretejido de hilos de oro. Luego sintió el vértigo de ser alzada y caer sobre su suave y blanda superficie.

Serena se apartó rápidamente del príncipe, se libró de la colcha, se lanzó hacia el otro lado de la cama para caer al suelo y ponerse de inmediato en pie. Despeinada y sin resuello, dirigió una rápida mirada hacia la puerta. El príncipe se movió con gracia desenfada, casi indiferente, y cerró la puerta.

Entonces se volvió hacia Serena, con una sonrisa que empezó curvando sus labios y luego subió alegremente hasta sus ojos zafiro.

-Ahora, señorita -dijo con tono de absoluta satisfacción-, veamos que hay bajo la máscara y el disfraz, bajo las prendas femeninas y las tímidas protestas de recato. Busquemos el dulce corazón de la verdad.


	3. Chapter 3

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Tekeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

Las llamas lanzaban reflejos rojos y anaranjados sobre las paredes; era la única luz de la habitación, después de que la puerta se cerrara y eclipsara el resplandor de la bujía de la escalera. Serena se humedeció los labios resecos con la punta de la lengua. Sus ojos, muy abiertos seguían al príncipe, que se alejaba de la puerta, y su mente vibraba como una cuerda pulsada por el desafío musical que él había lanzado. Darien de Rutenia se detuvo frente a la mesita que había cerca de la ventana, cogió un yesquero y provocó la chispa. Sus manos fuertes bien formadas, esculpidas por la llama, encendieron las bujías de cera de un candelabro de plata. Su resplandor hizo brillar el oro viejo en uno de sus dedos, donde llevaba un anillo tallado en forma de cabeza de lobo románica con los colmillos al descubierto. También iluminó su cara, cincelando sus altos pómulos engendrando danzantes puntos de fuego azul en sus ojos.

Serena respiró hondo.

-No hay necesidad de buscar la verdad. Yo se la ofrezco. ¡No soy Mina! Me llamo Serena Tsukino. ¡Como le he dicho durante la velada hace menos de cinco horas!

-Usted me perdonará si no la creo ahora más que antes.

-¿Perdonarle por llamarme mentirosa? ¿Por llevar su incredulidad al extremo de raptarme? ¡No soy tan generosa!

-Si mi comportamiento la molesta, hay un modo de ponerle fin. Sólo tiene que decirme lo que sepa de la muerte de mi hermano.

-Eso es bien sencillo -le espetó Serena al príncipe, que había alzado la cabeza con curiosidad-. No sé nada. ¡Le estoy diciendo que no soy la mujer a la que busca, sino su prima! -Con toda la calma de que fue capaz, Serena le relató una concisa historia de su vida, empezando por su nacimiento, el nombre de sus padres y abuelos y la relación con Mina a través de su madre, hermana del padre de Mina. Aunque el rostro del príncipe se iba tensando por la impaciencia, Serena le contó el modo en que habían muerto sus padres, razón por la que vivía con su tía, y terminó hablándole del parecido que siempre había existido entre ella y Mina. Cuando concluyó, aguardó expectante a que cambiara la expresión del príncipe.

Pero su rostro no se alteró en absoluto.

-La felicito por la conveniencia de tener una socia. ¿Es ella la que carga con la culpa de sus fechorías, como una imaginaria compañera de juegos infantil?

-¿Culpa? No hay culpa alguna.

-Me temo que sí.

Serena le miró fijamente. En su mente tenía el relato que Mina había hecho de la traición y el intento de asesinato.

-¿Por qué?

-Por la ira de una mujer despechada, que la indujo a maquinar el asesinato de mi hermano. Por utilizar sus indudables encantos y el recuerdo de una pasada intimidad para entrar una última vez en sus habitaciones, y por fin por el crimen de dejarlo morir en medio de un charco de sangre, la de él y la suya. Eso bastará para empezar.

Serena empalideció progresivamente mientras escuchaba al príncipe. Cuando habló, su voz no era más que un susurro.

-No puede hablar en serio.

El príncipe se aproximó a ella con agilidad. De su cuerpo fuerte y atlético vestido de blanco se desprendía un peligro indefinido a cada paso que daba.

-Le aseguro que sí. Permítame que recoja su capa.

Sin aguardar respuesta, alargó las manos hacia el broche que cerraba la prenda y separó los bordes de la capa hacia atrás, quitándosela de los hombros. De repente Serena aferró las muñecas del príncipe con las manos.

-No voy a quedarme -dijo.

-¿No?

No había curiosidad en su voz, solo certeza, mientras sus ojos llameaban. La joven notó bajo los dedos el pulso regular del Príncipe y la fuerza de sus músculos, que le permitirían desasirse con facilidad. El hecho de que no utilizara su fuerza resultó más amenazador que una violenta represalia. Serena sintió un hormigueo en los brazos que le hizo estremecerse y soltó al príncipe como si hubiera tocado metal ardiendo. En ese instante se apoderó de ella la rabia por aquella reacción irracional, pero sólo atinó a observarle con sus brillantes ojos mientras el cogía la capa y la arrojaba sobre una silla.

Darien examinó a la joven durante largo rato, especulativamente; luego la cogió por el brazo.

-Venga al lado del fuego -dijo con suavidad.

Serena se apartó y caminó con la espalda dignamente erguida hasta la chimenea, donde se volvió para encararse con él una vez más. Se lo encontró tan cerca de ella que se echó hacia atrás. El príncipe la cogió por los codos y la atrajo bruscamente hacia sí. Perdido el equilibrio, Serena quedó pegada a él desde los hombros hasta los muslos, notando los botones y barras de su uniforme contra el pecho y la empuñadura de su espada clavada en la cadera. Serena permaneció inmóvil unos segundos; luego, con un jadeo, puso las manos sobre el pecho del príncipe y le empujó.

-La autoinmolación no es necesaria ni deseable en este momento, por mucho que me hubiera gustado el espectáculo no hace tanto tiempo.

Serena cejó en su lucha mientras él hablaba y respiró el débil aroma a muselina chamuscada que procedía del bajo de su falda, donde notaba un calor creciente.

-Tenga la bondad de soltarme -dijo, con los dientes apretados.

-¿Bondad? ¿Por qué supone que yo he de tenerla? ¿O compasión?

-Le aseguro que no lo sé -replicó Serena con amargura-. ¡Perdóneme! En un momento de locura he pensado que tal vez tendría las mismas reacciones que otros hombres.

-Mis reacciones -dijo el príncipe lentamente, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por la encantadora curva de la garganta, los hombros y los relucientes mechones de pelo que caían sobre el pecho de Serena- no merecen esa crítica.

Serena abrió los ojos, asombrada. Se sintió como si la mirada zafiro del príncipe la hubiera desnudado y, en el fondo de su mente, comprendió que era eso precisamente lo que él pretendía.

-Quería... quería decir que esperaba de usted que se comportara como un caballero.

-¿Ahora apela a mis instintos caballerescos? Craso error. No los tengo.

El príncipe aflojó la presión sobre el brazo de Serena, deslizó la mano hacia el hombro y la hundió entre los cabellos para cogerla por la nuca. Entonces se inclinó para besarla. Serena intentó volver la cabeza, pero él se lo impidió y exploró las suaves curvas del interior de su boca, saboreando su dulzura y la resistencia de sus dientes apretados.

Cuando por fin echó la cabeza hacia atrás, el príncipe respiraba con mayor dificultad y sus ojos habían adquirido una tonalidad azul más oscura.

-No, no hay nada extraño en mis reacciones, pero las suyas me intrigan. Huye de mí como una potra que no conociera la brida o, por el contrario, como una yegua a la que duras experiencias han vuelto cautelosa y no permite que se acerque ningún semental.

-¿Que... que esperaba? -susurró Serena.

-Una zorra promiscua, con garras y dientes. -Sus cejas de oscuro color se unieron en un gesto de concentración. Luego, al ver el pálido rostro de Serena, añadió-: Me lo ha preguntado.

Serena notó que la sangre afluía a su rostro.

-Es usted un arrogante, presuntuoso...

-Veo que empezamos a conocernos, ¿verdad? -El príncipe la alzó en brazos-. Yo a usted la encuentro mentirosa y astuta, entre otras cosas. La había subestimado, lo que fue una estupidez por mi parte, lo admito. Debería haber comprendido que la mujer que se acostaba con Max y luego lo destruyó habría de ser más compleja. Lo único que me falta por saber es si me corresponde a mí vengarlo del mismo modo, o si ese impulso es el resultado de su canto de sirena...

Serena se retorció, intentando liberarse, pero el príncipe la sujetó con fuerza, sonriendo torvamente. Serena tragó saliva y procuró controlar la desesperación que empezaba a adueñarse de ella, pero no consiguió disimularla del todo cuando habló.

-¡Soy la prima de Mina! Pregúnteselo a cualquiera, a los criados de mi tía, a la señora Furuhata, al párroco, ¡ellos se lo dirán! Jamás conocí a su hermano. No he ido más allá de Nueva Orleáns en toda mi vida. Estaba aquí cuando Mina...

-Se está repitiendo. La he seguido por medio mundo, por valles y montanas y a lo largo de miles de kilómetros de carretera. La amplitud del océano no bastó para impedirme cruzarlo y encontrarla, ni las fétidas extensiones de campos estercolados. Mis hombres y yo hemos resollado en pos de su hermosa nuca, obligando a nuestros caballos a cabalgar por entre un polvo que abrasaba los pulmones, a unas bestias más valientes y leales de lo que usted ha demostrado ser. Hemos hecho miles de preguntas, describiendo, explicando, engatusando con amenazas y oro, acercándonos cada vez más. Y ahora que por fin le he puesto las manos encima, ¿cree que voy a dejarme seducir por una mirada patética y el truco de dos mujeres iguales, dos mujeres de encantadora e inflexible inteligencia, capaz de convertir a los hombres en meras cáscaras sonoras?

Las palabras del príncipe eran un torrente de gran elocuencia y doloroso filo. Serena lo miró impotente, percibiendo la ira que crecía en él a medida que iba hablando.

-Mi hermano era el futuro rey, alimentado con almendras, leche de yegua y afecto paternal, fortalecido por los combates en el campo de batalla y en el entrenamiento, y tenía una mente disciplinada y preparada cuidadosamente para los asuntos de estado. No estaba previsto que muriera en una cama deshecha con el arma a almizcle de una fulana en la nariz. Yo, por el contrario, educado y fortalecido sin objetivo alguno y mediante métodos menos refinados, con la desdeñosa bendición paterna para acostarme con quien me diese la gana, he llegado por fin a hallarme cara a cara con la asesina de mi hermano. Que no se diga que la existencia no tiene un sentido.

Sus ojos despedían rayos, a pesar de que su voz seguía siendo regular. De repente se inclinó para pasar un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Serena y la levantó. Y tan atónita se quedó ella al comprender el propósito de esta acción que no se movió ni protestó durante los segundos que tardaron en llegar a la cama.

El príncipe amaba a su hermano, lo admiraba, lo respetaba, y pretendía aliviar el dolor de su muerte vergonzosa y absurda persiguiendo y castigando a la mujer a la que él consideraba como responsable. ¿Esperaba también demostrar, al probar el afecto que sentía por su hermano, que era digno de gobernar Rutenia? ¿No buscaba en realidad las alabanzas de su padre por su diligencia?

Las cuerdas de la cama crujieron cuando el príncipe dejó caer a Serena y luego se echó a su lado, apoyándose en un codo. Se quitó las botas empujándolas con los pies y empezó a desabrocharse los botones dorados de la guerrera de su uniforme.

Serena, rígida, dominado apenas su impulso de salir huyendo, extendió una mano que no llegó a tocar el brazo del príncipe.

-Alteza, espere. ¿No podría... intentar al menos comprobar lo que le he dicho?

Las pestañas de Darien ocultaron la expresión de sus ojos mientras se despojaba de la guerrera.

-¿Para aplazar lo inevitable, dándole tiempo para pensar? Debo negarme. Ahora sólo le quedan dos maneras de protegerse. La primera, suponiendo que sea usted realmente la prima de Mina, es decirme donde se ha escondido ella.

-¿Y si a pesar de mi inocencia no pudiera decírselo?

-Debe y puede, si es quien dice ser. Lo último que supimos fue que Mina Aino se dirigía a St. Martinville, a casa de su madre. Si es usted una pariente que vive en esa casa, tiene que haberla visto por fuerza. Los criados afirman que hasta esta noche solo ha habido una joven en la casa, por lo tanto, si no es usted Mina, ella debe de estar en algún lugar cercano, tal vez en la ciudad. Serena Tsukino podría indicarme dónde, y sería liberada de inmediato, si es que realmente existe.

-¿Y la segunda manera? -Serena tenía un nudo en la garganta y le costó gran esfuerzo hablar. Si se negaba a traicionar a su prima, pasaría por culpable. No quedaba otro remedio, no podía hacerlo. Su conciencia no le permitía poner en peligro a Mina para salvarse.

El príncipe respondió con prontitud y suavidad.

-Podría confiar en mi clemencia y confesar, decirme por qué y cómo le quitó la vida a Max, y quién fue su cómplice.

Serena comprendió entonces que toda aquella farsa tenía que concluir en aquella proposición, que la amenaza que pendía sobre ella había sido cuidadosamente planeada para forzar la respuesta que él buscaba y que parecía sugerir algo más que el acto cometido por una mujer despechada, lo cual llevó a Serena a recordar que su prima le había hablado de un intento de presentar los hechos como un pacto de asesinato y suicidio. ¿Cómo podría convencer Serena al príncipe de la verdad si la mente de este estaba entorpecida por intrincados mecanismos para incriminarla?

Serena respiró profundamente antes de contestar.

-Es un gran riesgo, desde luego, ya que usted mismo ha admitido que no le queda compasión.

-Veo que lo recuerda -dijo Darien, con tono de satisfacción. Con movimientos lentos terminó de quitarse la guerrera y se desabrochó los pantalones.

Oscurecida por la angustia, Serena sostuvo la mirada azul del príncipe hasta que perdió el control de sí misma. Se alejó entonces de él, deslizándose hacia el otro lado de la cama. Darien se abalanzó sobre ella al instante y aferró su hombro; la frágil manga de muselina blanca se desgarró cuando Serena se retorció para soltarse, dejando al descubierto el contorno nacarado de su hombro. Durante unos instantes de inmovilidad Serena dudó mientras la conciencia de su desesperada situación acababa de calar en ella; luego se soltó, dejando la manga en la mano del príncipe.

Serena había perdido un zapato y su pie descalzo notó el frío del suelo de madera cuando corría hacia la puerta y pensaba en los hombres del príncipe que aguardaban abajo y que se precipitarían hacia la escalera; pero no importaba, no le quedaba más opción que intentar pasar.

De nada le sirvió este ejercicio de la imaginación. La atraparon por detrás sin hacer ruido. Un brazo de acero la sujetó por el pecho y sus rodillas cedieron ante un empujón. Serena cayó, pero no llegó al suelo; el príncipe la obligó a agacharse y con una llave de luchador la tiró sobre la alfombra que había frente a la chimenea. Serena dio de espaldas contra la espesa lana roja y azul.

-Primer punto a mi favor -dijo el príncipe con aire de satisfacción.

Una furia ciega se apoderó de Serena. Arqueó el cuerpo y buscó el rostro del príncipe como una gata. Sus uñas cavaron surcos sangrantes en la mejilla de él, cerca del ojo. Darien le cogió la muñeca con fuerza implacable, paralizadora, y le torció el brazo hacia atrás para atraerla hacia sí bruscamente. Los pechos de Serena se aplastaron contra el pecho del príncipe, cálidos, oscilantes a causa de su respiración afanosa, y sus inútiles esfuerzos por desasirse le sirvieron tan solo para darse cuenta de la dureza masculina de aquél cuerpo. Apretando los dientes por el dolor del hombro, Serena se apoyó en el brazo que tenía atrapado debajo de él y pateó intentando hacer palanca. El príncipe levantó la rodilla y se situó de forma que pudo colocarla atravesada sobre la rodilla de Serena, impidiéndole moverse. Ella se sometió, lanzándole la mirada de malevolencia de un animal enjaulado.

En el silencio que siguió se hizo audible el crepitar del fuego. La luz de las llamas se reflejaba en el rostro del hombre que tenía encima, brillaba en sus ojos y en los surcos sangrientos de la mejilla. Con una lentitud que desquiciaba los nervios, sosteniendo la mirada de Serena, el Príncipe bajó la cabeza para besarla.

El beso fue ardiente, profundo, con una presión brutal que obligó a Serena a separar los labios para permitir una invasión aun más profunda y degradante. Ella no había conocido la violencia física hasta entonces. Era casta, Aura. Tenía tan sólo una idea vaga de la pasión como compañera del amor, un amable estribillo oído desde la infancia. Años antes de su muerte, su tío la había besado en las mejillas virginales, y Andrew Furuhata, su galante pretendiente, le había rozado los labios con la punta de los dedos, nada más. La violación que vivía ahora era incluso espiritual, algo triste que absorbía su vitalidad, dejando tan solo las ruinas de una angustia inútil.

Darien apartó la cadena de oro con el frasquito de perfume, que cayó hacia atrás con un brillo tenue sobre el hombro. La cadena se convirtió en una línea reluciente sobre la garganta de Serena y el pequeño frasco se hundió en la resplandeciente masa de sus cabellos. El Príncipe le bajó entonces el ancho tirante bordado, dejando al descubierto el orgulloso montículo de su seno. Los labios de Darien trazaron un círculo abrasador, excitante, alrededor del pezón rosado. Sus dedos aferraron la muselina rasgada del corpiño, bajándolo con agónica lentitud. Le quitó el vestido y la ropa interior, pasándolos por las caderas.

Al notar la palma abierta de la mano del Príncipe sobre la piel desnuda de su abdomen, Serena contuvo la respiración, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro en un gesto de negación. La sangre le latía tumultuosamente en las venas, llenando su cuerpo de una humillación furiosa a la que acompañaba algo mas, una débil agitación ante lo que vendría después, desprovista de alegría, pero innegable, a pesar de que Serena cerrara los ojos con fuerza para rechazarla, temblando sus finas pestañas sobre las mejillas.

Cada vez luchaba con menos fuerza. Su respiración se hacía entrecortada a medida que las caricias del príncipe se volvían más audaces para deslizarse por el interior de sus muslos hacia una insufrible intimidad. Aunque Serena se mantenía rígida, el no iba a permitir que lo rechazara, así que incremento la presión de su peso y la besó una vez más mientras continuaba abusando de ella, suave pero inexorablemente. Serena se tragaba las lágrimas amargas que provocaba su excitación creciente, que amenazaba con desbordarse. La plenitud de lo que sentía en su vientre la avergonzaba. Serena ansiaba una oscuridad en la que ocultarse, pero no estaba segura de que, de tener la oportunidad, dispusiera de la fuerza necesaria para utilizar la noche impenetrable y huir de lo que se acercaba rápidamente.

La lenta y atormentadora excitación proseguía. Su cuerpo se estremeció una vez y otra más. Los músculos de su abdomen se tensaron. El Príncipe se detuvo y apartó la mano. Su respiración era rápida y profunda mientras pasaban los segundos.

Aquello era crueldad refinada; era diabólico lo que había hecho con ella, provocando aquel deseo vibrante y reticente con cuidado experto, pero dejarla así deliberadamente, en la agonía del descubrimiento, era un castigo para desnudar el alma.

Serena yacía bañada por la luz de las llamas, sin respirar apenas. Sus senos se levantaban levemente al compás de los latidos de su corazón. Cuando alzo las pestañas sus ojos aparecieron luminosos de descubrimiento, enormes en la forma oval de su rostro.

El príncipe la contempló con dos ascuas azules y expresión fiera. Tenía crispados los músculos del rostro, de los brazos y los hombros, exaltados por el claroscuro y brillantes por el sudor. A pesar de su indudable experiencia, de su pericia certera, no parecía indiferente. En sus esfuerzos por derribar las defensas de Serena, había descuidado las suyas. Este hecho fue como un bálsamo para la joven. Le dio fuerzas para dibujar un asomo de sonrisa en su boca dolorida, al tiempo que hacia ademán de girarse.

El príncipe la obligó a quedarse donde estaba. El timbre de su voz era salvaje cuando habló.

-El segundo punto cae de su lado, merezco una penalización.

Un triunfo extraño y tembloroso la sostuvo mientras Darien se despojaba de los pantalones y se acostaba sobre ella, separándole los muslos, hallándola húmeda y expectante, y la acometía con ímpetu abrasador. El príncipe notó la resistencia, intentó retirarse maldiciendo por lo bajo, pero era demasiado tarde. Serena emitió un grito ahogado cuando sintió el dolor crecer dentro de sí. No podía respirar, no podía moverse, no tenía más conciencia que aquella plenitud dolorosa en su interior.

El tiempo pareció suspenderse; luego él le soltó la muñeca, aflojó la mano sobre su hombro y la apretó más contra sí.

-Pido una tregua, y puesto que me he confundido contigo y te he lastimado, déjame curar tus heridas.

El príncipe recorrió el cuerpo de Serena, acariciándolo. Le besó las sienes, los párpados y trazó un camino de sensaciones hasta la comisura de la boca y luego el contorno de los labios hasta que estos se separaron imperceptiblemente. Abarcó su seno con la mano, deslizando el pulgar sobre el pezón erecto que lentamente perdió la contracción temerosa y se volvió flexible y se rindió, al tiempo que se aflojaba la tensión de Serena. Entonces Darien la penetró más profundamente, causando un hormigueo de inesperado placer en ella. Se extendió por todo su cuerpo, asombrándola, haciendo que llenara los pulmones de aire y lo expulsara lentamente, agradeciendo la liberación final.

El príncipe adoptó un ritmo de acometida que adquiría fuerza y rapidez. Serena alzó las manos hacia los hombros de Darien para apartarlo, pero, en cambio, abrió los dedos sobre los músculos de sus brazos, perdida la conciencia en un puro éxtasis de sensaciones.

No había más realidad que aquella, no había futuro ni pasado, solo la agitación cada vez mayor de la sangre y los ciegos manotazos hacia un olvido ardiente. Y estalló sobre ella aquella cosa increíble, espantosa, compartida con ardor jadeante por los cuerpos fundidos que se aferraban el uno al otro, retorciéndose en el esfuerzo. Luego cesó el movimiento.

Permanecieron así un rato, con los cuerpos entrelazados. Serena notaba el fuerte latido del corazón de Darien en su pecho y la lenta retirada de la excitación que había enfebrecido su cuerpo. Finalmente el príncipe se recobró y se apartó de ella, apoyándose en un codo. Serena abrió los ojos para mirarlo con ojos empañados de vulnerabilidad. Darien la contemplaba; sus hermosos cabellos negros le caían en desorden sobre los brillantes ojos azules. No dijo nada, no añadió nada a aquella breve oferta de compasión. Como reparación por lo que el príncipe Darien de Rutenia le había quitado, no bastaba.

Serena apartó la vista y se llevó una mano al hombro que quedaba más alejado del fuego. Se le había puesto carne de gallina. De repente se dio cuenta de que hacía frío en la habitación. El se incorporó; con una rodilla en el suelo la levantó en brazos. Alcanzo la cama con unas pocas zancadas rápidas, la depositó allí y le echó el cubrecama por encima.

Luego dio media vuelta y caminó hacia la puerta en su magnífica e indiferente desnudez. Tenía un cuerpo de proporciones perfectas, de hombros anchos, vientre plano y miembros largos y esbeltos; no le sobraba ni un gramo de grasa. Los músculos de su espalda se tensaron levemente cuando abrió la puerta y dejo oír su grito en toda la casa:

-¡Sarus!

El criado se presentó antes de que se hubieran extinguido los ecos de la llamada de su amo. Se quedó junto a la puerta, inclinándose y aguardó las órdenes en silencio. No miró hacia donde estaba Serena y, sin embargo, la joven sabía que había percibido las ropas esparcidas por la habitación y que ella estaba pulida y despeinada. En todo caso, sus facciones azafranadas no demostraron sorpresa alguna por tales circunstancias.

-Coñac para dos -ordenó el Príncipe-, y la cena en una bandeja, para dos también.

Darien cerró la puerta y se acerco a la chimenea. Se arrodilló para avivar el fuego con rápida eficiencia como si no se diera cuenta de que no era tarea para unas manos de sangre azul. Con rostro impenetrable, se puso los pantalones y se volvió hacia Serena, acercándose a la cama mientras se abrochaba la cintura.

La cama con dosel era de madera de cerezo, tallada con un complejo dibujo de azucenas que rodeaban una concha. A los pies había una barra de madera pulida que formaba parte de la estructura y se usaba para aplanar la superficie del colchón de plumas cuando se hacia la cama. El príncipe se apoyó en esa barra y se inclinó hacia adelante sobre los brazos rígidos para mirar a Serena detenidamente.

-Parece haber descubierto un tercer modo de demostrar que es usted Serena Tsukino.

Serena aceptó la utilización de su nombre sin sorpresa.

-No era esa mi intención, se lo aseguro.

-Lamento que haya sido necesario. No tengo por costumbre violar a inocentes.

Serena le creyó, pero eso no mitigó la desolación que la atenazaba.

-No -replicó-, sólo a las amantes de su hermano.

Los interrumpió un suave golpe en la puerta. Sarus entró con una bandeja que contenía una licorera llena de coñac y un surtido de carnes y pastas, además de platos, cubiertos y vasos. La depositó sobre la mesita, que luego acercó a la cama. Destapó la licorera, sirvió coñac en los vasos y retrocedió, esperando. El Príncipe echó un vistazo a la bandeja e inclinó la cabeza para despedir al criado. Cuando el hombre hubo salido, cogió un vaso y se lo tendió a Serena.

-No, gracias. No… no estoy acostumbrada a los licores fuertes.

-Ninguna dama lo está. Eso ya lo sé -replicó el con impaciencia contenida-. Pero no es momento para ratafía ni vino aguado.

-De verdad que no lo necesito.

El Príncipe arqueó una ceja.

-¿No se le habrá ocurrido pensar que quiero emborracharla? Le recuerdo que ya no me hace falta en absoluto.

Las mejillas de Serena se tiñeron a causa de un acceso de ira. Se irguió, recostándose en las almohadas y tirando del cubrecama para taparse.

-¡Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido semejante idea!

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Necesita que la obligue a tomárselo? ¿Es eso lo que le da placer?

Serena le arrancó el vaso de la mano con una mirada de repugnancia. Al comprender el significado real de lo que acababa de decirle el príncipe, Serena echó un trago del fuerte licor con excesiva premura. Le quemo la garganta, dejándola sin aliento, pero no iba a permitir que él lo notara y se trago el líquido, aunque el esfuerzo hizo que afluyeran lágrimas a sus ojos.

Un destello de diversión asomó brevemente al rostro de Darien. Bebió de su vaso y se sentó al pie de la cama.

-Coñac e ira, la perfecta combinación para desterrar malos...

La cadena que Serena llevaba al cuello había recobrado su posición original. El frasquito de perfume caía ahora entre sus pechos. Cuando Serena se echó hacia atrás al acercarse el príncipe, el frasco se balanceó reflejando la luz en su superficie de intrincada decoración, llamando la atención de Darien, que se inclinó. El roce de sus dedos era cálido cuando cogió el frasquito y lo estudió. Después alzo la mirada.

-Bébase el coñac -ordenó-, y luego dígame donde esta ella.

-No... No sé a qué se refiere. -No era la ardiente intensidad del coñac lo que hacía vacilar a Serena, sino la amenaza que vio en la expresión de Darien.

-No se moleste en mentir. Si no fuera porque me resulta increíble creer que Max fuera lo bastante estúpido como para tener una amante virgen, la acusaría de su muerte una vez más, pero es imposible. Por lo tanto, y dado que esta cosa que cuelga de su cuello lleva el sello de mi hermano, sus iníciales en una de esas chucherías que a él le gustaba regalar por los favores recibidos, no puede usted negarme que ha visto a Mina Aino. Así que se lo pregunto una vez más y solo una. ¿Dónde está?

-Y si no se lo digo, ¿qué hará? -Serena alzó el mentón en un gesto de desafío que era imprudente, lo sabía, pero que no pudo evitar.

El príncipe soltó el frasquito de perfume, dejando que golpeara suavemente el pecho de Serena.

-Veo que la ira como reconstituyente ha sido un error. No obstante, sería una estupidez que, en este momento de valor, creyera que no tiene nada que temer.

Serena bajó los ojos e hizo girar el vaso de coñac que sostenía, haciendo que el licor cubriera los lados con una película iridiscente.

-Aunque hubiera visto a Mina, aunque supiera donde está en este momento, ¿cómo podría decírselo? Sería una traición a un miembro de la única familia que tengo, sería lo mismo que poner a mi hermana en sus... manos.

-Sus escrúpulos resultan encantadores, pero ¿ha pensado en lo que seguramente le van a costar?

La mirada de Serena era clara y directa al encararse con el príncipe.

-¿Qué más podrían costarme?

-Piénselo -replicó él, ladeando la cabeza-. La casa de su tía estaba tranquila cuando he entrado en ella y no se ha dado voz de alarma cuando la hemos abandonado. Lo más probable es que su ausencia no se haya descubierto, en cuyo caso, si regresa por la mañana será como si este incidente no hubiera ocurrido. Su reputación seguirá sin tacha. No habrá rumores malévolos que arruinen su futuro. Pero si yo la llevara a su casa a plena luz del día, sentada sobre mi silla para que la vieran bien todos sus vecinos y los criados de su tía, ¿cual sería el resultado?

No hacía falta reflexionar. La historia correría de boca en boca. Las mujeres de más edad de la comunidad, árbitros de conducta, le retirarían el saludo. Los padres de sus amigas les ordenarían que la evitaran, si bien, de hecho, ellas mismas lo harían por propia iniciativa por miedo a que les salpicara el mismo lodo. Los jóvenes caballeros dejarían de visitarla, salvo de noche para silbar y gritar bajo su ventana. Más le valdría resignarse a vivir recluida como solterona, o bien, cuando la soledad le resultara insoportable, a ser una fulana cualquiera del pueblo.

-Una perspectiva desalentadora -murmuró el príncipe, con la mirada fija aún en Serena.

.-Usted no podría ser tan... insensible.

-Su esperanza es una falacia. Puedo serlo y sería cosas perores por hallar a la asesina de mi hermano.

Serena volvió la vista hacia el fuego.

-Si es así como ha de ser, yo no puedo evitarlo. Haga lo que deba.

-No creo que se dé cuenta realmente de lo que acaba de aceptar con tanto estoicismo -le dijo Darien con tono áspero-. ¿Se le ha ocurrido pensar si Mina merece ese sacrificio?

-No creo que lo haga por ella, sino por mi propio honor.

-Así que sabe dónde está, y se atreve a quedarse sentada ahí, toda mojigatería, negándose a decírmelo. ¿Tiene usted idea, mi querida Serena, de lo cerca que esta de ser golpeada?

Las palabras surgieron de sus labios con dureza. Las marcas de las uñas de Serena sobresalían en el rostro del Darien, lívidas de sangre coagulada. La luz azul de sus ojos era helada cuando se inclinó hacia ella, que recibió su mirada con desprecio.

-Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo tardaría en recurrir a eso.

-No hace falta que se lo pregunte más.

-¿Espera que me humille ante usted y le suplique que no me haga daño? Tengo buenas razones para pensar que sería inútil. Como ve, le ha fallado la táctica. Una persona amenazada teme lo que no sabe. Dado que me ha sometido ya al peor abuso que se puede cometer con una mujer, no conseguirá que tiemble de miedo por lo que pueda hacerme después.

¿Era el coñac que había bebido lo que le daba el valor para hablar así? No lo sabía, sin embargo, lo hizo desafiante y sin esfuerzo, como un eco de las osadas palabras del príncipe.

Darien apuró su vaso de coñac y lo dejó sobre la mesita antes de colocar una mano a cada lado de Serena y apoyar su peso en ellas.

-Si cree que lo que le he hecho es lo peor que puede sufrir, permítame asegurarle que está equivocada. No ha sido ni la décima parte de lo que puedo infligirle si lo deseo. Es usted mi prisionera. No se interpondrá nadie, haga lo que haga con usted. Si sigue mostrándose tozuda, la mantendré aquí en prolongado tormento el tiempo que haga falta para arrancarle la respuesta que quiero.

-Mi tía me echará de menos por la mañana. Dará la voz de alarma.

-Tal vez, pero me pregunto si mencionará que está usted conmigo. Si lo hiciera, daría pie a muchas preguntas incomodas, ¿no cree?, tales como el motivo por el que yo pudiera querer secuestrarla. No, no creo que nos molesten por el momento.

Serena lo miró fijamente, incapaz de rebatir sus argumentos.

-No servirá de nada -dijo, con ojos llameantes.

El príncipe levantó una mano para coger un rizo de Serena y dejarlo caer por encima del hombro para que colgara reluciente sobre su pecho.

-Oh, yo creo que sí. En realidad ya me ha ayudado, puesto que ahora sabemos que Mina esta en algún lugar cercano. Estoy convencido de que nos será de gran ayuda si le damos tiempo para pensar. Mientras tanto, yo disfrutaré de su... estimulante compañía.

-¡Se cansará antes de veinticuatro horas!

-Es posible, pero estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo. -Sus dedos buscaron una vez más el frasquito que colgaba entre los pechos de Serena-. En este momento el aroma de esta unión bastarda entre el arte de la orfebrería y del perfume me ofende. Esta muy bien para Mina, pero no es en absoluto apropiado para usted.

El príncipe halló el cierre con movimientos diestros, soltó la cadena y se la quitó. Luego le cogió el vaso de coñac y lo depositó sobre la mesita, donde también puso la cadena de oro, dejando que el frasquito golpeara la superficie pulimentada.

El príncipe se volvió entonces hacia Serena y deslizó la mano por su espalda para atraerla hacia sí, cruzada sobre su regazo. La protesta se extinguió en labios de Serena cuando Darien los cerró con el deseo lento y abrasador que iba creciendo en él. Serena se quedo rígida. ¿Qué sentido tenía luchar contra él? ¿Que podía defender ya? Sin embargo, no vería placer, ningún signo externo de la agitación que causaba en ella. Que empezara pronto a aburrirse, pues, costara lo que costara, fuera cual fuera el resultado, escaparía. E hiciera lo que hiciese, no conseguiría saber nada de ella. Nada.

* * *

**vaya manera de probar que no era Mina, pobre Sere debio sentir frustrada no?, en fin esto apenas empieza y espero que les guste la historia **

**Mi amiga Shinsa Tsukino amablemente sube sus actualizaciones diario, yo no creo poder hacerlo pero, trataré de subirlas pronto y no dejarlas con la duda si es que les gusta la historia **

******debo comentar que existes partes que creo que son un poco fuertes, al menos a mi si me dejaron un tanto impresionada por lo que en su momento les estaré comentando cuando un capitulo resulte fuerte, pero por lo general la historia tiene un poco de todo, romance, alegria, ********intr**iga, suspenso, de todo

**besitos**

**Angel Negro**


	4. Chapter 4

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

El frío aire transportaba aroma a café. Su invitación hizo que Serena se despertara. En sus ojos brillaba el día y en sus miembros sentía una pesadez como si hubiera dormido profundamente durante largas horas. Estaba caliente y cómoda, y le pareció una pena moverse, pero no podía quedarse allí para siempre. Emitió un hondo suspiro, sonrió, se desperezó, estirando los brazos por encima de la cabeza y moviendo los dedos de los pies.

Sofocó un grito y volvió a encogerse cuando tocó la cálida dureza de otro cuerpo. Los acontecimientos de la noche anterior cayeron sobre ella como un cataclismo. Giró la cabeza rápidamente y vio los ojos azules del príncipe fijos en ella. Estaba tumbado a su lado y la miraba con una expresión de sorpresa que apenas era menor que la suya.

-Le deseo buenos días -dijo, y una fría máscara pareció descender sobre su rostro, una máscara estropeada por las marcas que habían dejado las uñas de Serena.

No era un sueño que la hubieran secuestrado de madrugada, sino una pesadilla que la luz del día no hacia mas soportable.

-Buenos días -musitó Serena.

-Oh, en realidad es bastante tarde, pasado el mediodía, diría yo, y me temo que ahora su ruina ya es completa.

-Que... que amable por su parte recordármelo. Estoy segura que de lo contrario no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Se siente mordaz, ¿eh? Bien. Cualquier síntoma de desmayo exigiría drásticas medidas de prevención.

-¿Amenazas antes de desayunar? Su conversación es algo limitada, ¿no?

El príncipe sonrió repentinamente y la piel morena alrededor de sus ojos se arrugo en finos pliegues.

-Una queja muy justa. Le pondré remedio. ¿Me permite dirigir su atención hacia la bandeja que tiene al lado, y pedirle que me sirva?

Serena frunció el entrecejo levemente, recelando de aquella sorprendente afabilidad, pero volvió la cabeza y vio una mesita para el desayuno cerca del borde de la cama, sin duda colocada allí por el sigiloso Sarus. Sobre ella había una cafetera de plata, de cuyopitorro brotaba una nube de vapor, una jarra con leche caliente, varios botes-de plata y cristal y un cestillo de crujientes y fragantes croissant cubiertos por una gruesa servilleta de hilo. Serena se incorporo y, al deslizarse la sabana y dejar al descubierto sus senos, la aferró conteniendo un grito de sorpresa. La intimidad de aquella situación en la que se había despertado fue como una bofetada. Se hallaba desnuda en la cama de un extraño, que aguardaba tranquilamente a que ella le sirviera su café con leche.

No parecía tener mas alternativa que acceder a su petición, aunque se sintiera ridícula mientras servía el café en una taza de porcelana, le añadía la leche y se la tendía al hombre que tenia al lado con la elegancia deliberada de una señora que sirviera el te a sus invitados.

Pero aun se sintió mas turbada al darse cuenta de que estaba hambrienta y se comía sin recato alguno dos de las esponjosas pastas.

Cuando cogía un tercer croissant, le pareció que el Príncipe le lanzaba una escueta mirada aprobatoria, pero no podía asegurarlo, puesto que había evitado mirar en esa dirección durante el desayuno informal. Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que la observaba, y más difícil le resultaba tragar. Casi se sintió aliviada cuando él le pasó su taza para que se la volviera a llenar.

El príncipe recibió la taza llena y pidió otro croissant, generosamente untado de mantequilla y confitura de higos.

-Se me ocurre que la he subestimado, a usted y, posiblemente, a Mina.

-¿Por que?

-Anoche dos mujeres abandonaron la casa de su tía según Neflyte. Acostumbrado a pensar en las mujeres europeas, que no ponen un pie fuera de su casa sin hacerse acompañar por una doncella o un lacayo que las proteja, mujeres que necesitan escolta incluso para ir al lazareto, saque la conclusión de que una de las dos era Mina y la otra su doncella. Mas tarde, cuando la vieron a usted en la carretera, sola, imagine que su sirvienta se había adelantado para asegurarse de que el camino estaba despejado, o que había huido por el pánico. En cualquier caso, la otra mujer ya no me intereso una vez que la atrape a usted, o mejor a Mina, como creía entonces, lo cual ha sido un error. Pero eso plantea preguntas interesantes. ¿Que se hizo de la otra mujer? ¿Era realmente una doncella? ¿Estaba con usted cuando mis hombres y yo regresamos con Neflyte? ¿O quizá esa segunda mujer era Mina? ¿Podría ser que usted la guiara en la oscuridad hasta un refugio para regresar luego a casa por el mismo camino?

El desaliento hizo presa de Serena. Lo disimulo con una mirada glacial y dijo:

-Supongo que no esperara, alteza, que lo niegue o lo confirme.

-Creo que, dadas las circunstancias -replico el príncipe, frunciendo el entrecejo-, mejor será que me llame Darien. Y, no, no lo espero. Aun así, _fortuna favet fortibus._

Serena había estudiado latín, así que contesto:

-Puede que la fortuna favorezca a los audaces, alteza, pero le hará falta algo mas para encontrar a una mujer.

-Quizá, pero que pena privar a mis hombres de la persecución.

Al ver que Serena no respondía, Darien se inclino por encima de ella para dejar la taza sobre la mesita. Serena se echo hacia atrás cuanto le permitía la cabecera de la cama. El príncipe la miró y acabo sonriendo torvamente. Puso una mano junto a la cadera de Serena y el peso de su cuerpo tiro de las sabanas, desnudando sus senos, dejando al descubierto sus deliciosas curvas.

-Le he dado permiso para que me llame por mi nombre de pila, pero aun no lo he oído en sus labios.

-No...no he tenido la necesidad de utilizarlo

-Creo que pretende mantener la distancia entre nosotros con esa formalidad. No puedo permitirlo. Le ordeno que me llame por mi nombre de pila.

El príncipe inclino la cabeza para acariciar la clavícula de Serena con los labios y bajar luego hacia el canal entre sus dos senos cónicos y perfectos.

-En realidad -protesto Serena con voz entrecortada - ¿que puede importarle como le llame?

-Estoy acostumbrado a que se haga mi voluntad y no tolerare otra cosa.

Al notar la cálida respiración de Darien en la parte más sensitiva de su seno, Serena levanto la mano hacia su cabeza y hundió los dedos en las suaves ondas de los cabellos del príncipe, que aferró.

-¡Entonces es un niño mimado!

-¿Intenta frustrarme por el bien de mi alma o solo por resentimiento? -Darien no dio muestras de notar el tirón en los cabellos. Sus cálidos lengüetazos atormentaban los nervios de Serena, mientras con la otra mano bajaba aun mas la sabana. Luego deslizo la mano por la esbelta cintura y el contorno seductor de la cadera.

En ese momento alguien llamo a la puerta. Serena emitió un profundo suspiro.

-Alguien... alguien llama a la puerta.

-Es Sarus -dijo el, sin prestar atención ni detenerse.

Volvieron a llamar.

-Por favor, por favor, Darien.

El príncipe alzo la cabeza, tapo a Serena con la sabana y se retiro a su lado de la cama con una irónica mueca de decepción.

-Este hombre -comento, con tono divertido pero sombrío- esta bien enseñado.

Sarus introdujo una bañera de cobre en la habitación y el agua con que llenarla. Que el baño era un ritual diario parecía evidente, puesto que Serena no había oído que el príncipe lo ordenara ni creyera oportuno comentarlo. A pesar de que también Serena gustaba de bañarse, aquella pulcritud en una persona fue una novedad que desvió su atención del propio Darien, quien, prescindiendo de la bata de terciopelo marrón con solapas de raso dorado que Sarus había traído para el, salto fuera de la cama y se metió en la bañera.

El príncipe se baño como hacia todo lo demás, con rápida eficiencia y economía de movimientos. El frió que persistía en la habitación a pesar del fuego que había encendido Sarus no parecía afectarle lo mas mínimo mientras se enjabonaba y se aclaraba con el agua caliente, que despedía nubecillas de vapor. Finalmente salió de la bañera y dejo que el criado le vistiera con un uniforme limpio de deslumbrante blancura, aunque no tan formal ni magnifico como el de la noche anterior. Sarus le ayudo a ponerse las botas pulimentadas, le tendió unos guantes limpios y le paso un cepillo por la cabeza. Durante todo este proceso, Darien miro a Serena en mas de una ocasión, disfrutando con su desconcierto. Ella se dijo que estaba representando el papel de príncipe acentuando el regio desvalimiento habitual, a juzgar por el modo en que vacilo Sarus antes de acercarse a el con la espada y abrochársela a la estrecha cintura.

No obstante, su aire divertido se desvaneció cuando estuvo vestido. Dio órdenes a Sarus de cambiar el agua para que se bañara madeimoselle y concluyo con estas palabras:

-Atiéndela en cuanto sea necesario, salvo en proporcionarle los medios para que abandone esta casa: Artemis se quedara de guardia.

Sabedora de que esta ultima información iba dirigida a ella, Serena pregunto:

-¿Y quien es Artemis?

-El mas viejo y, por lo tanto, el mas digno de confianza de todos mis hombres para este caso.

El príncipe irradiaba un buen humor exagerado. casi frenético. Resplandeciente en su uniforme blanco aguardo la respuesta de Serena.

-Tendré que poner a prueba sus nervios _–_dijo Serena, consiguiendo sonreír.

-No se lo aconsejo -dijo el, acercándose con sus ágiles zancadas-. No es tan viejo.

Con una mano en la empuñadura de su espada, inclino como si fuera a besarla. Serena se echo hacia atrás. El príncipe la cogió por el mentón y la obligo a acercar sus labios.

-Esa es una costumbre de la que tendré que curarla cuando vuelva -susurro.

-Tal vez no este aquí -dijo ella, levantando el mentón con mas valor del que sentía.

El príncipe se irguió y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando Sarus la abrió, Darien se volvió y dijo:

-Estará.

Serena aguardo a que el criado cerrara la puerta y la dejara sola, y luego hasta que se extinguieron los pasos de Darien en la escalera. Miro a su alrededor en busca de sus ropas, pero no las encontró. Recordó entonces que el criado llevaba un bulto blanco en la mano. ¿Por que se las había llevado? ¿Para impedirle tal vez que se marchara? Pero no, no había oído que le ordenaran nada parecido y Sarus no lo hubiera hecho por iniciativa propia. Quizá había pensado que eran trapos, nada mas natural. Tendría que preguntárselo cuando surgiera la oportunidad.

Serena miro con aire especulativo la bata del príncipe a los pies de la cama, pero desecho la idea. No replicaría a los abusos del príncipe usando su ropa. Se enrollo la sabana alrededor del cuerpo y salió de la cama. Se acerco a la ventana que daba a la parte delantera de la casa y aparto los cortinajes para mirar.

Debajo de la ventana, los caballos atados a postes de hierro forjado pateaban el suelo y su pelo relucía al sol. Unas voces profundas llamaron, interrumpiendo súbitamente unas risas masculinas. En algún lugar sonó un portazo y luego, en medio de un blanco resplandor, el príncipe y sus hombres salieron de la casa. Montaron a caballo con experta soltura y controlaron a las nerviosas bestias con las riendas y los fuertes muslos, salieron al galope con un amortiguado ruido de cascos, para desaparecer por el sendero boscoso.

Serena permaneció durante largo rato con la frente apretada contra el cristal mirando al vacío. La dominaba un sentimiento de incredulidad. Sola por fin, sin la tensión por la presencia de Darien, la irrealidad de lo que había ocurrido se volvió aun mas patente. Tales cosas no ocurrían, al menos a jovencitas inocentes y de cierta categoría social como ella. Le parecía casi como si ella tuviera en cierto modo la culpa y, sin embargo, no se le ocurría de qué otra forma podría haber actuado.

Se pregunto si habrían descubierto su ausencia que pensaría su tía. ¿Habría dejado el príncipe alguna huella de su paso por la casa? No parecía probable; habían dejado abierta la puerta de atrás para cuando ella volviera y Darien no había tenido necesidad de forzarla. Pensarían que no había regresado. ¿Consideraría su tía la posibilidad de que se hubiera quedado en el convento a pasar la noche? Conociendo a la madre Setsuna su preocupación por su bienestar de Serena, era una posibilidad que no escaparía a tía Berthe. En ese caso ¿no retrasaría el momento de dar la alarma? Serena no quería pensar en lo sugerido por Darien: que madame Aino no daría la alarma en ningún momento.

Al oír un suave golpe en la puerta, Serena dio u respingo y giro en redondo. Rápidamente volvió a la cama y se metió bajo la colcha antes de decir:

_-Entrez._

Era Sarus con agua limpia y caliente para el baño. Se inclino antes de entrar y dejar en el suelo los cubos, que llevaba. Con aparente soltura cogió la bañera de cobre y la ladeó para verter el agua fría y espumosa de baño del príncipe en los cubos vacíos. Luego la colocó mas cerca del fuego, que crepitaba ahora con fuerza, volvió a llenar y se marcho para volver enseguida con un biombo que coloco cuidadosamente para evitar las corrientes de frio. Dejo una toalla y una pastilla de jabón perfumado junto a la bañera y luego inclino su cuerpo achaparrado una vez mas, recogió los cubos de agua fría y abandono el dormitorio.

Serena no esperaba tales atenciones, no recordaban en nada a una prisión. Fue maravilloso sumergirse en el agua caliente. Tenia un moretón en las costillas, por donde la había recogido Darien para subirla a una silla, y la parte exterior de los labios un poco escocida. En las blancas muñecas recorridas por venas azuladas había manchas de color azul y púrpura, y también sentía cierto escozor entre los muslos, que le recordaba los acontecimientos de la noche. No se sentía diferente. Aunque sin duda su carácter adolecía de un defecto, aquella mañana no sentía impulso alguno hacia gestos vanos, tales como la autodestrucción. Sabía que tal vez se repitiera de lo ocurrido y la idea no era agradable, pero tampoco era motivo de desesperación. Odiaba al hombre que la había llevado hasta allí y le había impuesto su voluntad. Le gustaría verlo arrastrado por el polvo y descuartizado, y sus trozos colgados del patíbulo. Pero parecía tan poco probable que así fuera que no valía la pena exasperarse por ello. ¿De que le serviría patalear y gritar? Entregándose a un ataque de ira, yendo de un lado a otro gritando desafiante solo conseguiría malgastar energías.

¿Que le quedaba, pues? Quizá habría algún modo de alcanzar la venganza mediante la astucia. Sin embargo, el príncipe era tan formidable, tan imperturbable, que habría de proceder con sumo cuidado. En cualquier caso, su preocupación inmediata era la defensa. Debía recobrar sus fuerzas para resistir los ataques contra su voluntad y su amor propio. Al parecer, su mejor baza en aquel empeño seria su ingenio.

¿Cuanto tiempo duraría la paciencia del príncipe?, ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría en recurrir a la fuerza física para convencerla de que le dijera lo que quería saber? No lo había hecho durante la noche, pero Serena no podía esperar que se contuviera mucho más. Y aunque consiguiera mantener su negativa a pesar de semejante prueba, ¿que? ¿Habría de quedarse allí indefinidamente? ¿Se convertiría en la querida de Darien con las consiguientes obligaciones nocturnas?

Esta perspectiva resultaba aterradora, pero la idea de volver a casa no era mucho mejor. La imagen presentada por Darien era sin duda de lo mas exacta. A la brillante luz de la mañana, su reputación quedaría hecha pedazos. Nada podría devolvérsela, aunque consiguiera llegar a la casa de su tía. ¡Como hablarían las malas lenguas! Tanto hombres como mujeres menearían la cabeza y manifestaran súbitas dudas sobre su moral que afirmarían haber sostenido desde largo tiempo atrás. Dirían que Serena había sido siempre testaruda y desobediente. Cualquier señorita decente se habría casado ya y habría dejado de ser una molestia para su tía. ¡Era una pena que madame Aino tuviera que cargar con ella!

Pero no se le permitiría regresar a casa de su tía a menos que hallaran a Mina. Si lo conseguían, ¿que haría Darien? ¿La llevaría allí también a ella? Para hacerla hablar, ¿emplearía con Mina los mismos métodos?

Serena frunció el entrecejo. Dudaba de que tuviera más éxito con Mina. ¿Que podía saber su prima de la muerte de Maximilian aparte de lo que le había contado a ella? Le resultaba increíble pensar que hubiera podido tener otro papel que el de mera espectadora. Darien parecía pensar que Mina había seducido a Maximilian, distrayéndole y provocando su muerte. Era imposible, de eso estaba segura. Aunque veinticuatro horas antes ni siquiera creía posible que Mina fuera la amante de Maximilian.

Uno de los elementos mas turbadores en su línea de razonamiento era el miedo de Mina. Si su presencia en el momento del asesinato se debía a una mera casualidad, ¿por que había huido precipitadamente? ¿Por que no había acudido a las autoridades, poniéndose a su disposición para ayudarles a encontrar al asesino del hombre al que afirmaba amar? No hubiera sido agradable semejante notoriedad y se hubieran levantado ciertas sospechas, pero no podría haber sido tan angustioso como la existencia acosada de las últimas semanas.

Desde ese punto de vista, no parecía excesivo que Darien quisiera hablar con ella. ¿Por que no se mostraba más razonable su prima? Tal vez cuando Mina se enterara de que Serena no había vuelto a casa, recordaría al centinela de la carretera y deduciría quien la mantenía cautiva y por que. En ese caso, ese presentaría voluntariamente para darle al Príncipe la información que tuviera? Serena no podía albergar esa esperanza, recordando la última vez que había visto a Mina, llena de miedo y de egoísmo irreflexivo.

Cabía una última posibilidad. ¿Y si el miedo de Mina y la determinación de Darien procedían de una misma fuente, de que la información que tenia Mina podía implicar al Príncipe en la muerte de su hermano? Serena se quedo mirando fijamente el fuego de la chimenea durante largo rato antes de sacudir la cabeza y volver su atención hacia lo más inmediato.

Se enjabono con cuidado, se aclaro con el agua caliente y perfumada, tomándose su tiempo en este ritual, porque no tenia nada mas en que ocuparse. Miro en derredor, las paredes cubiertas de tapices, las colgaduras de la cama, hermosas aunque desvaídas, los suelos de madera de ciprés y sus alfombras. Sin duda aquel alojamiento convenía mucho más al Príncipe y sus hombres que la mansión de la Chaise, a pesar de su falta de magnificencia. De no haber estado disponible, su propio destino habría sido quizá menos dramático.

Cuando el agua empezó a enfriarse, salió de la bañera y se seco con la toalla de hilo. Con rostro sombrío se envolvió de nuevo en la sabana y metió la punta por entre sus senos. Se aproximo al lavabo y cogió un peine de sólida plata para desenmarañar un poco la cabellera de color dorado.

¿Había estado escuchando Sarus para determinar el momento en que Serena acababa de bañarse, o era una coincidencia que volviera en ese preciso instante? No había manera de saberlo. El hombre traía el vestido y la ropa interior de Serena doblados sobre el brazo, además de una túnica Manta y recién planchada parecida a la que llevaba el. Inclino la cabeza.

-Me temo, madeimoselle, que no se han podido recomponer sus ropas totalmente. He pensado que, para cubrir los daños, si mademoiselle me permite...

Con su acostumbrado comportamiento impersonal, mostró a Serena primero el vestido y la ropa interior y luego la túnica. Mientras, la observaba atentamente con sus ojos oscuros, manteniéndose siempre entre la puerta y Serena.

La túnica era una especie de blusón que se ponía por la cabeza y tenia bolsillos en el pecho, uno de ellos con una corona bordada en raso, y un fajín de seda trenzada de color azul celeste. Sarus pretendía que se lo pusiera encima del vestido, lo que efectivamente ocultaría los rotos, toscamente zurcidos, de la frágil muselina.

Cuando el hombre se daba la vuelta para irse, Serena volvió a tenderle el blusón.

-No podría ponérmelo.

-¿No es lo bastante... bonito y elegante? -inquirió Sarus con una mirada de preocupación-. Poca cosa puedo ofrecerle aquí, donde solo hay hombres.

-No quisiera privarle de el.

-Eso no importa-dijo el, tranquilizándose-. Cójalo, mademoiselle, y tal vez cuando se haya vestido baje usted las escaleras para que yo pueda arreglar la habitación antes de que regrese el príncipe.

Su tono era respetuoso pero firme. Sus maneras eran tan despóticas como las de su amo. Lo que mas molestaba a Serena era que la sugerencia del criado se correspondía exactamente con lo que ella quería hacer.

El blusón no era tan malo. De hecho se parecía un poco a las esclavinas, llamadas cosacas, que habían sido elultimo grito de la moda el año anterior. Las mangas leestaban largas, pero se arremango hasta los codos. Con el fajín anudado a su breve cintura de avispa, en lugar de la habitual cinta más alta, bajo el busto, tenía un atractivo aire de campesina. Contribuía a crear este efecto su cabellera rubia, que caía cual cortina reluciente sobre sus hombros, y sus mejillas, arreboladas por el calor del baño, había perdido las horquillas durante la huida, de modo que no podría recogerse los cabellos. Busco los zapatos, encontró uno entre la ropa de la cama y luego el otro, no lejos de allí. Se los puso y se acerco a la mesita que había junto a la cama.

Allí estaba la cadena con el frasquito que le había regalado Mina, reflejando la luz matinal. Lo cogió y luego lo dejo otra vez sobre la mesita. Darien tenía razón; el aroma a lirios del valle no le sentaba bien y, en realidad, el frasquito era demasiado pesado y recargado para su gusto. Al mirarlo concibió una vaga sospecha. Pero no, Mina no podía saber que Darien raptaría a Serena, ni tampoco desear que la tomaran por Mina; eso era imposible. Y si lo había pensado, si esa idea había pasado por la mente de Mina, era solo por error. Sin aquella prueba, tal vez Darien no habría estado tan seguro de que Mina se hallaba por allí cerca, quizá no se habría resuelto con tanta firmeza a retener a Serena. En cualquier caso, no podía llevarlo ni volvería a hacerlo. Abandono pues la cadena con el frasquito en reluciente montón y salió de la habitación.

La casa, de estilo georgiano, tenia el piso superior dividido en dos por un amplio pasillo. Serena no pudo resistirse a realizar un pequeño reconocimiento y recorrió el pasillo de alfombrado persa. A ambos lados se abrían puertas que daban a habitaciones similares a la suya, seis en total. Al final había un corto tramo de estrechos escalones de madera que utilizaban los criados. Temiendo encontrarse con Sarus, marcho en la dirección opuesta.

La gran escalinata principal abría sus amplios brazos. Serena se detuvo antes de empezar a bajar con cautela. Al llegar al pie, miro en torno y no vio a nadie. En la enorme chimenea del fondo de la gran sala ardía un fuego humeante y había una pistola repujada en plata desmontada sobre la mesa, como si alguien la estuviera limpiando. La puerta principal estaba abierta y mas allí vio el sendero que conducía a la mansión de la Chaise, dando un rodeo por el bosque. Monsieur de la Chaise se escandalizaría al descubrir que Serena era retenida en su finca contra su voluntad. Sin duda la ayudaría, solo tenia que llegar hasta el.

Antes de que pudiera moverse, oyó unos fuertes pasos que se acercaban desde la parte posterior de la casa. Un hombre apareció en el vano de una puerta que había al otro lado de las escaleras. Llevaba una jarra en una mano y un bocadillo de queso en la otra. Era el veterano tuerto de cabellos grises, Artemis.

-Así que ya se ha levantado, preciosa mía -dijo con voz estentórea que resonó por toda la sala. Alzo la jarra en dirección a Serena.

-¿Quiere tomar un trago y un bocado para resistir hasta la cena?

-No, gracias.

-Venga, siéntese. Hábleme mientras como. Comer solo es triste.

-No seré muy buena compañía -dijo Serena con voz incolora.

-Mirarla a usted después de ver a los patanes sin afeitar que se han ido será un cambio tan agradable que no necesitara decir nada si así lo prefiere. Venga. Siéntese.

No había nada en los modales de Artemis que indicara que era el guardián de Serena; sin embargo esta tenia la sensación de que había comprendido perfectamente su pensamiento, parada allí entre las escaleras y la puerta abierta. Dado que no podía retirarse al dormitorio por el momento, Serena no hallo nada mejor que aceptar la brusca invitación.

-Aja, eso esta mejor.

Entonces Artemis se presento, enumerando sus nombres y títulos con acento áspero y gutural y añadiendo varios términos de servicio y de rangos de la mitad de los ejércitos de Europa. Echo un gran trago del líquido con aroma a alcohol que contenía la jarra y siguió hablando.

-Hace diez años que estoy con Darien, desde que llegó a la mayoría de edad. Le he visto detener una bala de mosquete con las manos desnudas, lanzar su caballo por una cuesta empinada a causa de una apuesta, recorrer las calles adoquinadas de la capital de Rutenia bajo la lluvia y en la oscuridad, arrebatar a una famosa actriz del escenario con un cable de plata para subirla hasta su palco durante su ultimo saludo después de la función, y batirse en duelo de estiletes con un rey gitano por los favores de una Bata salvaje, pero nunca le he visto tan resuelto a hacer algo como lo vi anoche a cogerla a usted.

-Me halaga... o más bien, al príncipe Darien –dijo Serena con frialdad.

-No -replico el sencillamente-. Cuando Darien ha bajado hace un rato, ha dicho que usted no era la que buscaba. ¡Vaya pifia!, con la que sus guardias disfrutaremos a su costa durante muchos días. El no suele cometer errores.

Serena golpeo la mesa con los puños.

-Yo no encuentro nada cómico en mi situación.

-No lo dudo, _meine liebe, _sabiendo lo furioso que estaba. Lo sentíamos por usted de todas maneras, pero si hubiéramos sabido que era usted... doncella, habríamos...

-¿También les ha contado eso? -Su voz sonaba tensa.

-Ah, no. Nuestro príncipe no habla mucho, pero estaba claro por lo que no dijo y por las minuciosas instrucciones que me dio con respecto a mi conducta.

-Comprendo. Es... es una pena que tenga que quedarse aquí en un día tan espléndido para vigilarme.

-En un servicio como cualquier otro. ¿Esta segura de que no quiere nada? ¿Una taza de chocolate, quizás? ¿Un vaso de vino?

Serena negó con la cabeza y miro la mesa de roble oscuro ennegrecido por los años. Estaba llena de marcas y había lugares en los bordes en los cuales al parecer comensales ociosos se habían entretenido cortando la madera con un cuchillo entre plato y plato. Serena alargo una mano y siguió con el dedo una de las innumerables huellas circulares que jarras o vasos habían dejado en la superficie.

-¿Tiene usted idea de cuando tiempo han de permanecer aquí? -pregunto por fin Serena.

-Todo el que sea necesario. -Artemis la miro con su único ojo sano, entornado bajo las pobladas cejas - ¿Le preocupa lo que le pueda pasar cuando nos vayamos? No tiene por que. Darien la recompensara muy bien.

-Que dechado de virtudes -dijo Serena, riéndose a su pesar.

-¿No me cree? Le juro que ahora que se ha interpuesto en su camino, no la abandonara.

-Si cree que deseo un lugar entre su equipaje, esta usted muy equivocado. -EI dedo que trazaba el círculo tembló y Serena cerro la mano.

-¿Le tiene miedo?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

Artemis la miro fijamente como si rumiara alguna idea.

-Yo si, algunas veces cuando ha bebido mucho. Usted es una mujer, ligera de peso y débil de fuerzas, así que tiene motivos.

-Que amable de su parte tranquilizarme de ese modo.

Artemis le sonrió v dio una dentellada a su bocadillo de queso antes de volver a sumergirse en la jarra. Trago y se limpio la boca con una mano callosa.

-Ese es el espíritu que ha de mantener. A Darien ha de devolverle cada palabra cortante con otra. Eso le hará pensar, lo distraerá, que es lo que necesita estos días.

-¿Ahora resulta que he de entretenerlo también? ¿Y sin duda estaría bien que bailara con el?

Artemis volvió a mirarla con aire reconcentrado, ligeramente ladeada la cabeza.

-Bromea, pero si pudiera apartar su mente durante un tiempo de ese asunto que lo atormenta, se ganaría la gratitud de todos los hombres de su escolta.

-Y ese es mi único objetivo en la vida, claro esta.

-Es usted tan mala como Darien -gruño Artemis. Arrojo el ultimo pedazo de pan sobre la mesa y se recostó en la silla en cuyo brazo descanso la jarra-. Tal vez no le costaría tanto comprenderlo si conociera parte de su historia.

A estas palabras siguió un discurso inconexo con muchas digresiones y no pocos comentarios picantes. Darien, segundo hijo del sexto rey de Rutenia, había provocado la muerte de su madre en el parto. había sido un niño enfermizo, nervioso e irritable, abandonado en manos de niñeras, mientras su padre se ocupaba personalmente de la educación de su saludable primogénito y presunto heredero del trono. Todo un batallón de profesores, cada uno de ellos una autoridad en su campo, se había hecho cargo de la educación de Maximilian desde su infancia.

A Darien lo habían puesto bajo la tutela de un erudito veneciano de grandes excentricidades, entre las que se contaba su inclinación al ascetismo y a la poesía, y su pasión por la ciencia. Las lecciones las Baba al aire libre. Impuso a Darien un régimen de ejercicio y comidas simples y frescas, además de una dieta rica en ideas. El débil niño se hizo fuerte, astuto e inteligente. Pero aunque podía igualar a su hermano en cualquier debate y derrotarle en cinco competiciones atléticas de cada seis, su padre, el rey, no llego a apreciar la gracia y la facilidad con que lo hacia. Siendo Maximilian su preferido y deseando que saliera siempre victorioso, el rey no quería creer que Darien pudiera vencer a su hermano mayor sin hacer trampas.

Maximilian no le guardaba rencor. Los dos hermanos estuvieron muy unidos hasta que se hicieron hombres y cada uno tuvo su propia vida. A Darien lo excluyeron de la mayor parte de la vida social de la corte y, con ello, de todas sus responsabilidades, de modo que se asocio con gitanos y otros de su ralea, y se acostumbro a luchar por causas que no eran propias a modo de escape para su energía reprimida. Así, se había lanzado a recorrer Europa con su escolta escogida, luchando y buscando pendencia, había visitado a su abuelo ruso, cuyo escudo de armas ostentaba la cabeza de lobo y que sentía predilección por el mas indomable de los príncipes de Rutenia. A Max lo veía de vez en cuando en Paris, Venecia o Roma, pero rara vez había vuelto a Rutenia.

Unas semanas antes de la muerte de su hermano, Darien había oído rumores inquietantes. Había quienes deseaban cambiar el orden de sucesión de Rutenia, que deseaban ver muertos al rey y a su hijo primogénito y estaban dispuestos a pagar bien por ello.

Darien regreso a su país natal, pero no consiguió descubrir nada. Todo parecía normal, solo había cambiado una cosa: Max tenía una hermosa querida norteamericana, una mujer adecuada como princesa por su familia y su belleza, excepto por su carácter, o al menos esa era la opinión de Artemis. Maximilian realizaba sus habituales apariciones en la opera, en las fiestas y en las cacerías, atendía a su padre y, tras un tiempo, repudio a la rubia como si estuviera cansado de la novedad, y siguió con su vida de siempre.

Entonces se había producido el suceso. Se hallo a Maximilian muerto. Cuando le llevaron la noticia al rey, este sufrió un ataque. No era el primero, había tenido otro la primavera anterior, pero fue lo bastante grave como para que se temiera por su vida durante varias horas. Luego Darien había abandonado el palacio después de que su padre le culpara de la muerte de su hermano desde su lecho por un estúpido rumor, y fue atacado por bandoleros. De no ser por su pericia como espadachín, también el hubiera perecido.

Serena estudio el rostro lleno de cicatrices del hombre que se sentaba frente a ella.

-¿Sugiere usted que había conexión entre uno y otro hecho?

-Al principio no lo pareció. Más tarde, cuando se produjo el segundo atentado, un cuchillo lanzado desde una oscura callejuela cuando Darien acudía a la antigua morada de mademoiselle Aino, empezó a pensarse en esa posibilidad. Cuando se rompió la cadena que sujetaba un cajón a punto de ser cargado en el Puerto de Le Havre y cayo a escasos centímetros de Darien, quedo bien claro.

-Con la muerte de Maximilian y la grave enfermedad de su padre, Darien se había convertido de la noche a la mañana en el futuro rey.

-Cierto, _meine liebe._

-¿Quien sería entonces el siguiente en la línea de sucesión si mataran a Darien?

-Es una pregunta inevitable, ¿verdad? La respuesta es Neflyte, su primo, el hijo de la hermana de su padre.

-¿El hombre de cabello castaño que ahora esta con el?

-El mismo. -Artemis encogió sus fornidos hombros-. Y, sin embargo, fue Neflyte quien, al enterarse de los atentados contra la vida de Darien, se unió voluntariamente a la _garde de corps. _Fue el quien hablo a Darien por todos nosotros, diciendo que no podía negarnos el derecho a ir con el, a defender el honor de nuestro apellido.

La _garde de corps, los _guardaespaldas de Darien.

-¿No podría haber sido un truco, una estratagema para eludir las sospechas y al mismo tiempo permanecer lo bastante cerca como para volver a intentarlo?

-Cualquier cosa es posible. El atentado en Le Havre, mientras esperábamos a embarcarnos, confirma esa posibilidad. -Hizo una juiciosa pausa-. Luego vino lo de Nueva Orleáns.

-¿Otro atentado?

-Es difícil saberlo. Uno de los caballos que compramos estuvo a punto de pisotear a Darien. Cuando salió de los establos del vendedor parecía un animal nervioso pero de buen corazón. De no ser por la increíble agilidad de Darien, ahora estaría muerto. Después el caballo murió. Tal vez le dieran alguna hierba venenosa para hacerle parecer mas brioso durante la venta, pero el tratante de caballos juro que no. Fue extraño que el caballo fuera el elegido por Darien y no uno de los nuestros.

Serena, con el entrecejo fruncido, estaba de acuerdo. La amenaza que pendía sobre la vida del príncipe la obligaba a reajustar sus ideas. Dadas las circunstancias, era improbable que Darien fuera el causante de la muerte de su hermano. Serena debía admitir que la idea se había vuelto cada vez más inadecuada desde el momento en que la sugiriera durante el baile. Todos los intentos de asesinar al príncipe habían fallado hasta entonces, pero resultaba difícil creer que el se hubiera tornado la molestia de prepararlos para alejar las sospechas de si.

-Comprendo la necesidad de que el Príncipe interrogue a mi prima con respecto a la muerte de Maximilian, pero ¿porqué no envió a otro en su busca?

-¿Se refiere a un funcionario de la ley? No habría tenido potestad fuera de Rutenia. Además, no hubiera viajado con la misma resolución y celeridad que nosotros ni, cuando encontrara a mademoiselle Aino, estaría tan ansioso por arrancarle la verdad sobre la muerte de Maximilian. Para Darien, la idea de que su hermano se suicidara es tan repugnante como la de que lo asesinaron, es una mancha para el honor de la familia. Pero aun hay una cosa más. Esto es solo una suposición mía, pero creo que algunas veces Darien piensa que al alejarse de Rutenia atrae hacia si al perseguidor y, por lo tanto, lo aleja de su padre.

-¿Lo atrae hacia si... o lo lleva consigo?

-Justamente, mademoiselle.

El desaliento oscureció los ojos azules de Serena.

-Pero entonces esta enfrentando su ingenio con el de un asesino, poniendo su fe en su destreza y su buena suerte para esquivar la muerte sin saber cuando volverá a atacar. ¡Es un riesgo terrible!

-Empieza a conocer a nuestro príncipe. -Artemis, arrugado el rostro en una ancha sonrisa, deposito la jarra vacía sobre la mesa con un fuerte golpe.

Después charlaron de otras cosas, sentados en un sofá frente al fuego mientras caía aquel día de principios de invierno. Hasta que llego el débil aroma de la cena que se estaba preparando en la cocina exterior, en la que Sarus, yendo y viniendo, supervisaba a un cocinero negro que les había proporcionado su anfitrión, monsieur de la Chaise. Unas figuras talladas representaban hombres cazando sobre la repisa de la chimenea, un hogar de pizarra, con azulejos alrededor de las aberturas en los que había venados, verracos, conejos y ardillas pintados con colorido naturalista. El sofá era de oscuro roble tallado y tela de crin de color verde jade, rígido, rasposo y muy incomodo.

Artemis estaba inquieto. A veces miraba a Serena de reojo, como presa de un desasosiego creciente, como si lamentara el impulso que le había llevado a hacerle confidencias.

Estaban en ese momento del día demasiado claro aun para encender las bujías pero no lo bastante para ver si Darien y los otros regresaban. La puerta principal se abrió. El borrón blanco que era el uniforme de Darien la atravesó y luego se detuvo. El príncipe se quito los guantes y los arrojó sobre una mesita, haciéndose cargo de la situación con una rápida mirada.

-¿Detecto un aire de sensibleras confidencias a la luz del crepúsculo? El rojo amapola es el color de la culpabilidad, Artemis, y de ese terreno de caza lleno de madrigueras de conejos que llamas cara. De haber sabido que ella tendría ese efecto sobre ti, la hubiera dejado con Ziocite y Jedite.

-No me ordeno que no hablara con ella -dijo Artemis, dando a entender muchas cosas.

-Un descuido por mi parte -replico Darien con tono cortante-. Ha sido culpa mía por confiar en tu discreción.

Los otros hombres se apiñaban detrás de Darien con tensa impaciencia y rostros cansados que manifestaban también un interés divertido. Había uno en particular, el fornido de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises y la pequeña cicatriz en la boca, que miro a Serena unos instantes con una expresión de irónica simpatía.

-Me temo, alteza -dijo Serena, poniéndose en pie-, que la culpa ha sido mía.

-Me doy perfecta cuenta. -La mirada de Darien apenas la rozó y, sin embargo, con ella le transmitía un reproche mordaz por interponerse entre su hombre y él.

-No -intervino Artemis con voz ronca y un brillo azul pálido en su único ojo-. Ella no ha hecho más que escuchar mi cháchara.

-¿Eres un defensor de las tiernas florecillas, Artemis? Si, como sospecho, tu intención era tranquilizarla limando los dientes del ogro, acabas de anular ese efecto. -Darien se encamino a la escalinata, indicando con un ademán que Serena debía precederle.

¡Una vez en el dormitorio, Darien se despojo de la guerrera, se desabrocho los puños de la camisa y se dirigió al lavabo. Echo agua de la jarra de porcelana en la jofaina y se lavo las manos y la cara para quitarse el polvo de los muchos kilómetros hechos a caballo. Luego, cogiendo la toalla de su soporte, se dio la vuelta con los ojos entornados.

-¿Era necesario fascinar a Artemis?

-Curiosa pregunta -replico Serena, y se acerco a la ventana, desde donde contemplo a los hombres que almohazaban los caballos - No puedo contestar que si, porque no es cierto, pero si digo que no, será como admitir que ha quedado fascinado.

-¿He de tomar esa respuesta como una negativa?

-Como mejor le plazca.

-Lo que me place -dijo el, arrojando a un lado la toalla y acercándose a la ventana, donde se apoyo con una mano en el alfeizar y la otra en la cadera - es descubrir por que estaba usted fisgoneando.

Serena le lanzo una mirada rápida, incomoda por la cercanía del príncipe y el cálido aroma, mezclado con un claro olor a caballo, que despedía su cuerpo.

-Supongo que incluso usted es capaz de comprender que me será útil saber que tipo de hombre me mantiene prisionera.

-Para eso hay una sencilla solución, pregúntemelo a mí

Serena enarco una ceja.

-Estoy convencida de que me contaría su peculiar versión, ¿pero por que habría de esperar que le creyera?

-Eso es algo que debería discernir por si misma. Todos los seres humanos tienen una carga que llevar durante toda su vida. Solo se niegan a llevarla los vagos o los locos.

-Veo que no tiene usted lugar para la confianza. Y, sin embargo, critica la carga que yo he elegido.

-Esa es mi prerrogativa.

Serena lo estudio largamente con una sonrisa inquisitiva antes de que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa.

-Por lo poco razonable que se muestra, alteza, diríase que la tarde no ha sido fructífera.

-Es la segunda vez que me arroja el titulo a la cara -dijo Darien, haciendo caso omiso del comentario de Serena-. Por lo visto tendré que emplear una mayor firmeza con usted. A partir de ahora, siempre que lo use lo considerare como una invitación. -El sentido de sus palabras quedo bien patente cuando el Príncipe desató con dedos diestros el fajín que llevaba Serena y lo dejo caer.

Ella apoyo las palmas de las manos sobre el pecho de Darien y percibió el calor de su piel a través de la camisa.

-¡No... no puede hacer eso...!

-No debería, lo se, pero al verla tan inocente y valerosa en su defensa me inclino a pasar por alto el aspecto moral de la cuestión.

-¿Para... para aplastar mis débiles defensas?

-No, no. ¡Para honrarlas!

Darien la cogió por los brazos. En sus brillantes ojos azules tenia una mirada burlona cuando observo el delicado ovalo del rostro de Serena y vio su boca entreabierta. Sin dejar de mirar los ojos de su cautiva, Darien la beso en los labios.

* * *

**Y ahora que le hará Darien a Sere, jeje, se van conociendo cosas de Darien, habrá matado a su hermano?**

**Gracias por los rw**

**Besitos **

**Angel Negro**


	5. Chapter 5

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 5**

La cena se demoró hasta una hora desacostumbrada en St. Martinville. Las llamas de las bujías de la negra araña de hierro, que colgaba a escasa altura sobre la mesa, agitadas por las corrientes de aire, dejaban los rincones de la sala en la oscuridad y arrojaban sombras danzantes sobre el techo. El fuego de la chimenea era como una cabaña entera de troncos ardiendo. Las llamas esmaltaban de naranja, rojo y azul los rostros de los hombres que se sentaban alrededor de la mesa, resaltando su tensión.

Darien, de un humor inestable, se hallaba a la cabecera de la mesa con una licorera llena de coñac al lado. A su derecha estaba Serena, vestida con el blusón y las faldas de muselina, sentada con erguida dignidad. Había sido presentada formalmente a todos los hombres congregados en torno a la mesa: a Neflyte, el de los cabellos oscuros y actitud desafiante, sentado a la izquierda de Darien; al hombre alto y silencioso llamado Malachite que estaba al lado de Neflyte; y a Ziocite, uno de los gemelos de cabellos castaño claro, ojos de color avellana y boca sensual. Artemis estaba frente a Ziocite. Serena le había dedicado una breve sonrisa al sentarse. Artemis había inclinado la cabeza discretamente y guiñado el ojo. Junto a Artemis, a la derecha de Serena, se hallaba el otro gemelo, llamado Jedite, un joven más tranquilo y observador que su hermano.

Se habían dado un banquete de sopa de tortuga y dos clases de pescado, seguidos por una pierna de venado asado, bañada en salsa de vino, y pastel de pichón. Los vasos se habían llenado una y otra vez con vino de Málaga yde Burdeos yahora se pasaban el coñac junto con las frutas escarchadas y sazonadas en licor, el queso, las nueces y un cesto con pequeñas manzanas.

Aunque las señoras francesas de Luisiana no solían retirarse al aparecer los licores en la mesa, Serena había oído que era costumbre en ciertos países europeos. Intento, por tanto, disculparse y salir, pero Darien no se lo permitió. Entonces se quedo sentada jugueteando con su vaso de vino y cogiendo uvas, mientras las voces de los hombres se hacían mas fuertes y sus gestos más ampulosos, resultado, pensó ella, de la gran tensión provocada por la fatiga. Su inquieta irritabilidad los movía a beber a menudo de sus copas de coñac. Al final, la historia que contaba Neflyte sobre una carrera entre una vaca lechera y un camello se enredo tanto que ni siquiera el supo como terminarla.

Ziocite se echo hacia atrás poniendo la silla en equilibrio sobre sus patas traseras y apoyando una rodilla en el borde de la mesa.

-Hablando de vacas, he visto algo esta tarde que recordaba a toda una manada camino del establo. Era una monja que conducía a un corro de adolescentes, todas con delantales blancos y largas trenzas. Mientras caminaban, la religiosa hacia sonar una campanilla de plata.

-Un espectáculo edificante, estoy seguro. ¿Adolescentes, dices? Ya veo por que te llamaron la atención.

Era su gemelo el que hablaba. Jedite, el más reposado de los dos, había llevado a la mesa una guitarra con extraños signos románicos pintados y la tocaba sin hacer mucho caso de la conversación.

Ziocite suspiro con gran teatralidad.

-Fue de lo mas deprimente ver a tantas mujeres núbiles, vírgenes, y tan bien guardadas.

Artemis carraspeo, dejando oír un sonido como el de una lima contra una sierra, señalando con la cabeza a Serena. Ziocite frunció el entrecejo con irritación y calló; su piel blanca adquirió un tinte rosado que desapareció rápidamente.

Darien alzo la vista que tenía fija en su copa de coñac.

-¿Hay un convento de monjas aquí cerca?

-No exactamente. Es una pequeña escuela convento que dirigen tres hermanas de la Caridad.

-Espero que no habrás pasado por alto lo más obvio-dijo Darien con acritud. Fue evidente que Ziocite se alegraba de poder dar la respuesta correcta.

-No. Lo he inspeccionado hasta donde he podido sin despertar sospechas. Es un lugar pequeño y solo alberga a veinte o treinta chicas, la mayoría de ellas internas durante el invierno. Lo fundo una dama de la comunidad por una promesa que había hecho cuando su hija pequeña estuvo enferma. La joven con la que he hablado, una encantadora descarada que se ha parado para atarse el zapato justo al desmontar yo para comprobar la cincha de la silla, me ha dicho que los únicos adultos que viven allí son las tres monjas que ofician de profesoras. No ha llegado ninguna interna nueva, ni las han visitado mujeres de la avanzada edad de veinte años más o menos.

-No me imagino a mademoiselle Aino mudándose a una escuela convento.

Era Malachite quien hacia esta observación. La cicatriz de la comisura desapareció cuando sonrió. Pero en sus ojos grises había un brillo de duda.

Darien se volvió bruscamente hacia Serena.

-¿Qué me dice usted de esa fascinante posibilidad?

La pregunta no cogió por sorpresa a Serena.

-¿Qué puedo yo decir? Si cree que Mina esta allí, intentara seguramente averiguarlo. Podría ayudarle a decidirse si le recordara que las personas que toman las órdenes sagradas no son dadas a los engaños.

-Mis experiencias personales me dicen que no siempre es así, pero lo aceptaremos -dijo el príncipe con los ojos entornados-. ¿Conoce usted la escuela?

-Fui alumna en ella desde los doce años hasta hace poco.

Un breve destello de ironía iluminó los ojos zafiro de Darien al notar que Serena se incluía entre las inocentes jóvenes de la escuela.

El interrogatorio no terminó ahí. Uno por uno, los hombres del príncipe presentaron sus respectivos informes, describiendo los parajes por los que habían cabalgado y la gente con la que habían hablado: viejos, una mujer que arrancaba liquen de los árboles para rellenar un colchón, un niño que llevaba una vaca extraviada de vuelta a casa. Habían recorrido el brazo pantanoso del río para hablar con los habitantes de la colonia acadiana. Habían trabado conversación con uno o dos esclavos que se encaminaban a la ciudad a cumplir unos encargos, e incluso con el párroco de la pequeña capilla dedicada a san Martin de Tours.

Artemis, que no podía contribuir en nada tras pasar el día de guardia, cogió dos manzanas del cesto y se puso a hacer juegos malabares. Los frutos brillaban como esferas pulimentadas bajo la luz vacilante de las bujías.

Artemis miro el cesto de manzanas una vez más y empezó a lanzar las dos que tenia cada vez mas alto para hacerle espacio a una tercera. Absorto en su juego, se olvido de la araña de hierro que tenia sobre la cabeza con sus cincuenta bujías ardiendo. Cuando extendió la mano para coger la tercera, la manzana que acababa de abandonar su mano golpeo el soporte de hierro de una de las bujías y esta cayó.

Artemis solto una imprecación, aparto la mano del cesto, recogió la bujía en el aire y se echo hacia adelante para coger la manzana descarriada. Se echo entonces hacia atrás rápidamente e incorporo la bujía al malabarismo.

Los hombres de la mesa prorrumpieron en fuertes aplausos y silbidos. Ziocite se puso en pie, riendo descontroladamente, cogió una manzana y la lanzo hacia arriba. No consiguió dar a la araña y cayo justo en medio del cesto de manzanas, haciendo que estas rodaran en todas direcciones. De repente el aire se lleno de manzanas voladoras que los hombres recogían y lanzaban con unos reflejos increíbles. La araña de hierro se balanceaba al recibir golpes desde todas direcciones. Otra bujía cayó a la mesa, y luego una más, hasta que muchas, medio, derretidas y apagadas, dejando estelas de humo maloliente, surcaron los aires junto con las manzanas como estrellas fugaces volando alrededor de planetas caprichosos.

Las payasadas iban acompañadas de risas groseras y pullas estridentes que se elevaban hacia las ahumadas divinidades del techo abovedado. Solo Darien permaneció quieto contemplando el fuego. Jedite a veces protestaba levemente, agachándose para esquivar una manzana, aunque no parecía notar el frenesí que lo rodeaba mientras arrancaba una melodía de la guitarra. Serena lo miraba con una sonrisa en las profundidades de sus ojos. Aun así, no pudo evitar preguntarse cuanto tiempo podía durar aquello.

La araña oscilaba sin cesar ante el bombardeo. De repente, Neflyte golpeo de lleno el aro exterior. Las bujías llameantes cayeron dando volteretas. Media docena o más dieron en la mesa al mismo tiempo, rodaron derribaron copas de coñac medio llenas. Del aromático licor vertido brotaron vacilantes llamas azules. El olor a tela chamuscada y a coñac quemado era sofocante. Pequeñas llamas azuladas recorrieron las cuerdas de la guitarra de Jedite hasta llegar a sus dedos. Jedite se levanto con un juramento, rota su indiferencia, y golpeo la guitarra, lo que produjo un sonido discordante que desquicio los nervios.

Neflyte se echo a reír. Era una risa desenvuelta, pero había en ella una nota chirriante de satisfacción que desterraba toda idea de afabilidad. Fue Ziocite, el gemelo de Jedite, quien, con la cara enrojecida por la ira, lanzo una serie de manzanas y bujías sobre el joven y moreno primo del príncipe. Neflyte, con los ojos entornados, en los que se desvanecía la diversión, des vió los proyectiles hacia Artemis, que los arrojo a su vez en dirección a Malachite. Para defenderse, este envió unos cuantos hacia los gemelos con un brillo de furia en sus ojos grises.

El juego había adquirido tintes malintencionados, rayando en la pelea. Los objetos volaban cada vez mas deprisa por entre el humo acre que irritaba las gargantas, lanzados con precisión para causar daño. Serena se echo hacia atrás en su silla cuanto le fue posible sin apartar los ojos del diestro y peligroso juego; la tensión creciente le erizaba el vello de la nuca.

Se oyó un leve sonido cuando Darien se puso en pie. Se alejo de la mesa, como un trozo de seda desplegándose, en dirección a la chimenea. Por el rabillo del ojo, Serena lo vio arrodillarse como si atizara el fuego. Darien se levanto entonces con un puñado de tizones ardientes en las manos desnudas. De repente el aire se lleno de humo y de una lluvia de chispas. Las antorchas cayeron sobre los hombres arrojadas con fuerza. Estos las cogieron instintivamente, pero las soltaron enseguida con gritos de dolor. Bujías y manzanas caían como lluvia mientras los tizones pasaban de mano en mano hasta regresar a Darien. Este los arrojo todos al mismo centro del fuego; el último derribo la pila, esparciendo las ascuas por el hogar de la chimenea. Una salto al suelo y rodó hasta la punta del zapato de Serena. Lanzo un último destello rojo y se extinguió en medio de un remolino de humo.

Darien coloco las manos sobre el respaldo de su silla.

-La velada ha concluido, hijos míos -dijo-. Hemos cabalgado mucho hoy y debéis descansar. Podéis coger una bujía cada uno para iluminar vuestro solitario camino hasta la cama.

Los hombres permanecían rígidos como estatuas lanzando miradas furiosas. La cera de una bujía comenzó a gotear por el borde de la mesa. El fuego crepitaba. Finalmente alguien esbozo una sonrisa de arrepentimiento. Otro sonrió después. Artemis soltó una carcajada. Los hombres sacudieron la cabeza, se palmearon unos a otros en la espalda, mirándose las manos quemadas, recogieron las copas de coñac volcadas y se las llevaron esperanzados a los labios. Después obedecieron la orden indirecta. Su instantánea docilidad fue el acontecimiento más sorprendente de la velada.

Todo había empezado y concluido tan deprisa que algunas llamas de coñac no se habían extinguido aun cuando los hombres subían las escaleras. Serena contemplo los destrozos y sintió una oleada de gratitud, rápidamente sofocada, hacia el hombre que había puesto fin al incidente.

-Que desastre -dijo.

-Sarus se ocupara de todo. Sugiero que le dejemos trabajar tranquilo.

Darien se acerco a la mesa, cogió su copa de coñac y la pesada licorera. No parpadeo cuando el cristal tallado se le clavo en los dedos quemados, pero se quedo quieto y sin aliento durante unos instantes.

-Esta herido, aunque no es de extrañar. -La aguda voz de Serena delataba la relajación de sus nervios sometidos a una fuerte tensión-. ¿Como se le ha ocurrido hacer eso?

-Para separar a los sabuesos que pelean entre ellos se les echa agua. No tenia agua a mano.

Las pestañas del príncipe ocultaban su mirada y el timbre de su voz no dejo traslucir nada.

-Pero no eran perros, sino hombres -dijo Serena.

-Da igual. Son hombres entrenados para luchar y sin nada mas que tonterías para emplear sus habilidades, hombres de acción forzados a la inactividad, hombres llevados al limite de sus fuerzas por las largas semanas de viaje continuo en una búsqueda incesante que no es la suya. Ansían dar salida a su energía contenida y no tienen contra que salvo ellos mismos.

-Algo que usted no puede consentir.

-Algo que no voy a consentir. No hay tiempo para caras largas y enemistades mezquinas.

-¿Por que no les ha ordenado simplemente que se detuvieran? -preguntó Serena, con un tono que a ella le pareció de lo más razonable.

-¿Y que habría conseguido? -replicó él, encogiéndose de hombros con impaciencia-. ¿Obediencia a costa de resentimiento, ira reprimida y sospechas de favoritismo por no haber intervenido en la refriega hasta que Jedite se vio envuelto en ella? Debería reflexionar, Serena, antes de darme lecciones sobre como dirigir a mis hombres.

Este último comentario cáustico hizo subir el rubor a las mejillas de Serena. Apretó los labios y se levanto, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-¿Tiene alguna pomada, algo que ponerle en las manos?

-No es necesario.

-Le estaría bien empleado que se le envenenara la sangre. Le aseguro que no es imposible. Este clima favorece los procesos infecciosos.

Darien le lanzo una mirada penetrante.

-Le he dicho que no es necesario.

-Creo -dijo ella alzando el mentón- que ha bebido demasiado para sentir el dolor.

-¿Me haría el favor de creer que es algo deliberado?

-Si así es como lo quiere, a mi me es indiferente. Como se muera, cuando y donde, es asunto suyo.

-Y si fuera una muerte dolorosa, supongo que disfrutaría usted con el espectáculo -dijo Darien, con una sonrisa irónica en los labios, mientras dedicaba a Serena con la mano que sujetaba la licorera que debía precederle escaleras arriba.

-¿Cómo lo ha adivinado?

Serena subió las escaleras delante del príncipe con la espalda muy erguida. A pesar de esta pelea, era consciente de que se dirigían una vez mas hacia el dormitorio que había de compartir con él a la fuerza. El silencioso andar de Darien hacia estremecer a Serena mientras subían en la oscuridad. Su manera de hablarle en la sala le pareció ahora temeraria, teniendo en cuenta lo que podría exigir de ella cuando estuvieran encerrados para pasar la noche.

Serena dio un pequeño respingo cuando el príncipe se adelanto para abrirle la puerta del dormitorio, pero no se sorprendió cuando la cerro de golpe después de que entraran.

La cama estaba hecha. En la chimenea ardía un nuevo fuego y había un puñado de bujías encendidas en la pequeña mesa situada en el centro de la habitación. En el círculo de luz que arrojaban había varias tiras de tela, un frasco de alcanfor y un bote con pomada. Serena echo un vistazo a estos remedios antes de mirar a Darien con una ceja inquisitiva levantada.

-Sarus parece el criado perfecto, silencioso, eficiente y además buen cocinero, capaz de anticiparse a sus necesidades, si bien no a sus deseos

-Algunas veces obra demasiado por su cuenta.

-Sin duda no aprobaríais que hiciera menos. ¿No hay forma de complaceros?

-En el pasado no, ahora empiezo a preguntármelo. -Sin hacer una pausa para considerar el significado de sus palabras, añadió-: ¿Le daría a usted placer hurgar en las heridas que yo mismo me he infligido, o adoptara el papel de niñera que regaña al que comete una travesura, a ese niño que según la mayoría de las mujeres guardamos dentro todos los hombres? En cualquier caso, estoy a su disposición.

Darien deposito la licorera y la copa sobre la mesa. Luego se sentó con movimientos ágiles, se apoyo en los codos y extendió las manos con las palmas hacia arriba. La luz de las velas daba un tono dorado a su rostro, realzando los arañazos rojos que le cruzaban la mejilla y dejando los ojos sumidos en la sombra.

El rostro cambiante del príncipe desconcertaba a Serena, que lo miró fijamente durante un rato. ¿Que pretendía? Había llegado a conocerlo lo suficiente como para saber que no hacia nada sin un motivo.

-Valor -la animó el príncipe-, a menos que la idea de curar mis heridas haya perdido su atractivo.

Serena no sabia por que había percibido en esas palabras un tono de amenaza. Salvar los pocos pasos que la separaban de él requirió un esfuerzo, pero aun le resulto más difícil coger un trozo de tela, mojarla en alcanfor, ponerla sobre la palma de la mano y luego apretar levemente con las sensitivas puntas de sus dedos. Darien permaneció absolutamente inmóvil. No miraba lo que ella hacia, sino su rostro. Serena mojo otro trozo de tela y lo coloco sobre la otra palma para que el efecto refrescante del alcanfor le aliviara el dolor, pero el príncipe no dio muestras de notarlo.

Dejando ambas manos cubiertas, Serena cogió el bote de pomada y lo abrió. El contenido era de un color rosa pálido que olía a esencia de rosas y algún exótico ingrediente que ella no conocía. Al tocarla, descubrió que la pomada tenía una textura ligeramente oleaginosa pero también granulosa, como si el aceite no fuera más que una base para alguna hierba medicinal.

Serena hundió el dedo corazón en la pomada esquivando la mirada de Darien, concentrándose únicamente en lo que estaba haciendo. Luego miro de reojo el rostro del príncipe y, movida por un impulso súbito, le puso pomada en el primero de los arañazos que ella le había hecho en la cara. Darien no se movió, aunque Serena noto que los músculos del rostro se tensaban bajo su dedo. El corazón dio un extraño vuelco en el pecho de Serena. Un rizo se le cayó hacia adelante y la punta recorrió el brazo del príncipe. Serena lo echó hacia atrás con una rápida sacudida de la cabeza. Al realizar este movimiento, su rodilla rozó el muslo de Darien, lo que aumento su confusión. Aun así, no vaciló. Volvió a coger pomada y siguió poniéndola sobre los arañazos, recorriendo los surcos hasta la garganta en una especie de extraña expiación.

Luego volvió a fijar su atención en las quemaduras. Levanto los trozos de tela y extendió una gruesa capa de pomada. Darien tenía callos en las palmas y en los dedos. Eran las manos duras y cubiertas de arrugas de un hombre acostumbrado a utilizar sus músculos y que no escatimaba esfuerzos físicos. Los callos no se correspondían con la imagen que de él tenia Serena, que lo creía un juerguista inútil y bebedor, y habían impedido que las quemaduras fueran tan graves como Serena había supuesto. No obstante, le habían producido ampollas enrojecidas que se levantaban en el centro de las palmas y entre el pulgar y el índice. Con el mayor cuidado, Serena vendo las manos con tiras que ato con un nudo en el dorso.

El rostro de Serena permaneció impasible mientras ponía la tapa en el bote de pomada y lo dejaba sobre la mesa y después hacia lo mismo con el frasco de alcanfor. Luego intentó alejarse, pero el príncipe echo hacia atrás su silla y se levantó para impedirle que se marchara. La cogió por los hombros con firmeza, pero no la suficiente como para evitar que se soltara si ella quería. Serena se quedo inmóvil y con la respiración agitada. Lentamente levanto los ojos, que una vulnerabilidad furiosa había ensombrecido.

-Tenía yo razón -dijo Darien, con tono pensativo-. Sea cual sea la provocación, es usted incapaz de causar daño conscientemente. Ha resistido la tentación de irritar mis heridas, a pesar de la oportunidad voluptuosa de que ha dispuesto. La cuestión es si, después de descubrir tan tierna sensibilidad, tendré la fuerza de voluntad necesaria para no aprovecharme de ella. Lamento decir que la respuesta es no.

Darien la atrajo hacia si y la beso con un brillo burlón en los ojos azules. Su beso sabía a coñac, a deseo y a algo más, a una búsqueda ciega del olvido. Los brazos del príncipe eran cálidos y envolventes; la sensación, combinada con la dureza de su esbelto cuerpo, pareció minar la voluntad de Serena. La boca de Darien rozo su mejilla y siguió la línea de su mandíbula. El príncipe aparto la cascada de cabellos dorados para besar la suave curva de su cuello. Los labios de Serena se abrieron con un suspiro. La joven se recostó contra el cuerpo del príncipe, cediendo, al tiempo que su mente aceptaba esta virtuosa razón para permitir que la abrazara. Darien recorrió su cuerpo con las más suaves caricias. Su tacto era como el de una pluma e igualmente atormentador. Los sentidos de Serena se agudizaron, gozando del delicado asalto de sensaciones inesperadas. Apenas se dio cuenta cuando Darien la llevo a la cama. En cualquier caso, no se resistió.

El segundo día de su cautividad, Serena tuvo un nuevo guardián. Fue Jedite quien se quedó con ella mientras los otros cabalgaban por los caminos en busca de su prima. De vez en cuando Jedite rasgueaba la guitarra o tocaba una melodía dulce y melancólica. A pesar de todo, era evidente que estaba mucho más alerta que Artemis. Aguardo a Serena sentado en el último escalón, y cuando Serena salió del dormitorio, por eficiencia o por habérsele ordenado así, la acompaño hasta abajo y permaneció siempre cerca de ella. Si Serena paseaba por la sala, él la seguía con la mirada. Cuando se acercaba a la ventana, Jedite se levantaba y se colocaba junto a ella. Cuando el sol radiante disipo la niebla matutina y ella sugirió que podrían salir a tomar el aire, Jedite camino a su lado, alerta pero sin quejarse.

Durante este paseo, Serena considero la posibilidad de intentar la huida. Si echaba a correr a la luz del día, era seguro que Jedite la atraparía enseguida; si ponía alguna excusa para adentrarse entre los arbustos, no estaba segura de que él no insistiera en acompañarla, por mucho que pudiera ruborizarse al hacerlo.

Jedite y su gemelo eran los miembros más jóvenes de la escolta. No era muy hablador, precisamente, y en la mayoría de las ocasiones respondía con monosílabos a los inconexos intentos de Serena por trabar conversación. Es decir, así fue hasta que, mientras paseaban, Serena menciono por casualidad una franja de vides que colgaban sobre la carretera. El interés de Jedite se despertó entonces y las preguntas fluyeron incesantes. Cuando florecían las vides en aquel clima, cuándo daban uvas y como eran. De ahí pasaron a los robles perennes que flanqueaban el sendero. Jedite se admiró de sus verdes hojas en invierno y quiso saber qué edad tenían los árboles y que alturas alcanzarían.

Mientras caminaban, Serena le habló también de los robles, de los pantanos, los robles rojos, los robles blancos, los arces de los pantanos, los magnolios y los arrayanes. Señaló también las azaleas silvestres llenas de hermosos capullos a punto de reventar a principio de la primavera, las verdes ramas de los bajos arbustos de arándanos y las cañas arqueadas de las zarzamoras, La madre Setsuna gustaba de pasear por la naturaleza explorar la flora y la fauna del Nuevo Mundo, tan diferente de las colinas secas y marchitas de España de la que procedía. Aún así, los conocimientos que había transmitido a Serena corrían el riesgo de agotarse. Fue un alivio, pues, que un comentario casual sobre las frutas silvestres y las bebidas fermentadas que con ellas hacían los acadianos desviara los pensamientos de Jedite en otra dirección.

Los acadianos eran colonos de habla francesa. Procedían de Nueva Escocia, de donde los habían expulsado los ingleses a mediados del siglo XVIII. Tras muchos años de privaciones y penurias, habían conseguido llegar a Luisiana, donde encontraron gentes que hablaban su mismo idioma, eran de la misma religión y cuyas costumbres se parecían a las suyas. Trabajaban duro, pero también eran amantes del placer. Se habían establecido alo largo del brazo pantanoso del río para llevar una vida semejante a la de Nueva Escocia. Eran granjeros y ganaderos, pero también tramperos, y cazaban y pescaban. Alrededor de St. Martinville había una gran concentración de acadianos. Debido a su origen campesino, no solían moverse en el círculo de los plantadores, _Le Pet__it Paris, _aunque siempre había excepciones. Madame Furuhata, su anfitriona de dos noches antes, era de origen acadiano y estaba orgullosa de ello. En todo caso, resultaba agradable ver a los recluidos acadianos en la ciudad para asistir a misa, o en las esquinas gesticulando y discutiendo, o en sus carromatos llenos a rebosar por lo numeroso de las familias, así como a los niños bien lavados ypeinados, a los padres gruesos, afables ybigotudos, a las madres regordetas, a las abuelas con sus mejores vestidos negros, la cabeza cubierta por pequeñas cofias blancas que se ataban bajo el mentón y las faldas protegidas por delantales blancos y almidonados sobre los que reposaban los recién nacidos de ojos negros.

A pesar de que Serena había conseguido que Jedite aceptara salir de la casa, le pareció que este se alegraba de volver a un lugar donde su vigilancia exigía menos esfuerzos.

Darien volvió pronto y solo. No le paso desapercibido el hecho de que Jedite, que estaba enzarzado en una apasionante conversación sobre la caza de agachadizas con Serena, parecía casi decepcionado de verse tan pronto libre de servicio. La voz de Darien fue brusca cuando asigno a Jedite una nueva misión, y siguió ceñudo mientras contemplaba al joven despedirse de Serena con una inclinación cortés y una sonrisa tímida.

A Serena no le dijo nada y, sin embargo, el modo en que la condujo escaleras arriba, tras pedir jerez para sí y té para ella, la hizo sentirse mas cautiva que nunca.

La luz de la tarde se debilitaba rápidamente al aumentar la nubosidad. Al parecer Darien había vuelto antes que sus hombres para ocuparse de cierta correspondencia. Con una licorera de jerez a un lado y un candelabro ante él, se sentó frente al secreter y deslizó la afilada pluma de ganso que apretaba en la mano, sin vendar desde el desayuno, sobre el papel.

Sentada en una silla frente al fuego, Serena tomaba el té y mordisqueaba un trozo de pastel de grosellas. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo al príncipe. No hacia frío; el aire parecía calentarse paulatinamente, aunque también era húmedo.

Serena se levanto y se acerco a la ventana, donde se quedo mirando el crepúsculo de color azul lavanda. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Mina en aquel momento?, se preguntaba. Sin duda se dispondría a dar cuenta de la sencilla cena del convento consistente en pan, queso y leche, puesto que allí era costumbre hacer la comida principal al mediodía. ¿Sabría Mina lo que le había pasado a su prima? ¿Le importaría? No parecía muy probable.

Serena se volvió al oír un ruido a su espalda. Darien se apoyaba en los codos y se pasaba la punta de la pluma de ganso por las yemas de los dedos una y otra vez. En sus ojos había una mirada meditabunda al posarse en Serena que la lleno de inquietud.

Sin pararse a reflexionar, ella pregunto:

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a obligarme a permanecer aquí?

-Hasta que hable el oráculo.

-No puedo decirle lo que quiere saber.

-Entonces -dijo él, apartando la vista deliberadamente-, se trata de una situación de la que usted misma tiene la culpa. La llave de la liberación esta en sus manos. Úsela o no según le convenga.

Aquella manera suave y categórica de zanjar el tema hizo hervir la sangre de Serena. Cerró los puños y se clavo las uñas en las palmas de las manos en un esfuerzo por dominar su ira.

-Puesto que habré de permanecer aquí, ¿hay algún libro en la casa o cualquier otra cosa que me sirva para pasar el tiempo?

-Tras haber trabado una cierta amistad con monsieur de la Chaise, diría que es improbable.

-Y usted, claro esta, no tuvo tiempo de incluir algo tan mundano en su equipaje.

-Un tratado en latín sobre las campañas de Alejandro Magno, una copia de un libro alemán sobre especímenes botánicos hallados en la cuenca del Amazonas y un volumen de poesía en sánscrito, hermoso pero un poco escabroso. Si conoce alguno de esos tres idiomas, le invito a que haga uso de mi biblioteca.

-Gracias -replico Serena con su tono más seco-. Las campañas de Alejandro Magno servirán para pasar unas cuantas horas.

El destello de interés que brillo en los ojos del príncipe resulto gratificante, así como el gesto con la mano señalando el armario. Sin embargo, Serena no se valió del privilegio tan despreocupadamente concedido.

-Queda un tema aun mas mundano que debo someter a su consideración. No puedo llevar la misma ropa día tras día.

-Sarus le lavara el vestido -dijo Darien, prestándole escasa atención.

-Lo se, y lo hace muy bien, pero el vestido esta roto y pronto se caerá a pedazos.

-La solución es obvia.

Serena lanzo una mirada furiosa a la inclinada cabeza de rizos negros.

-¡No para mi!

-Le he concedido libre acceso a mi biblioteca. Ahora extiendo ese privilegio a mi guardarropa, del que ya ha hecho uso. ¿Qué más quiere?

-Su... -empezó Serena, mirando el blusón que la cubría y tocando la manga-. Sarus me lo trajo. Pensaba que era... de él.

-No, no. Con un palo y unas cuerdas tirantes, podría usted montar una tienda con una de sus chaquetas.

Serena empezó a deshacer el nudo que sujetaba el fajín con dedos temblorosos.

-Prefiero no llevarlo.

-¿No? -Darien ladeó la cabeza con aire divertido-. La alternativa puede ser interesante. -Al notar que Serena se detenía, añadió-: Ya había considerado antes la posibilidad de dejarla desnuda como método para retenerla aquí en mi ausencia.

-¿Qué?-exclamó Serena airadamente.

-Oh, deseché la idea por poco práctica. El primer actor a considerar era el tiempo; una cautiva sana causa muchos menos problemas que una enferma a causa... del frío. Otro factor era la tensión que hubieran tenido que soportar mis hombres conociendo su situación. El mero hecho de que este usted aquí, moviéndose entre ellos con sonrisas dulces y gracia condescendiente, lejos de su alcance pero no del mío, es una dura prueba para su temperamento. No quise alterar aún más sus nervios invitándoles a la anarquía, o al menos eso pené. Eso fue antes de darme cuenta de que se mostraría usted cooperativa.

Las imágenes que evocó Darien en la memoria de Serena con sus palabras no fueron nada agradables para ella.

-Sabe usted muy bien... -empezó Serena, pero se detuvo, dándose la vuelta. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Su propósito era recordarle la ambigüedad de la situación en que se hallaba y sus peligros. Lo había conseguido, pero Serena no permitiría que lo supiera. -No creo que uno de sus blusones pueda considerarse suficiente -dijo, tras humedecerse los labios-. Por lo que he descubierto últimamente, los apetitos más bajos de los hombres no necesitan mucha provocación para ser estimulados.

-Totalmente cierto -admitió Darien. Se puso de pie con fluidos movimientos y se acerco a Serena-. Algunas veces la sola idea de una mujer desnuda es suficiente.

Serena no llegó a ver lo que hubiera hecho el después, porque, cuando se acercó más a la ventana, las figuras de dos jinetes emergiendo de las sombras de los árboles captaron su atención. Era evidente que los había reconocido. Darien la cogió por el brazo y la apartó de la ventana antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, puestambién Serena había reconocido a los jinetes.

El primero era Malachite, que volvía después de la larga jornada. El segundo era Andrew Furuhata.

* * *

**Que les pareció Serena, parece querer irse y a la vez esta un poco dócil y dispuesta con Darien, jeje, se la llevará Andrew?**

**Gracias por los rw y que les guste la historia, SalyLuna, Shinsa Tsukino, , shessid, que bueno que sigan la historia**

**Besitos Angel Negro**


	6. Chapter 6

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 6**

La brillante animación de los ojos de Darien había sido reemplazada por una mirada dura y opaca.

-Un solo grito y el acabara en un féretro con azucenas en las manos cruzadas. ¿Me ha comprendido?

Las motas azuladas de los ojos de Serena tenían un brillo intenso cuando miró al príncipe. No vio en ese rostro indicio alguno de que Darien reconociera autoridad, honor o moralidad que entorpeciera su inquebrantable propósito.

-Sí -respondió con un hilo de voz.

Darien la contempló unos instantes, luego se apartó bruscamente y salió a grandes zancadas de la habitación. Serena lo oyó llamando a Sarus. ¿Apostaría al criado en la puerta de la habitación para garantizar el silencio de Serena, o se uniría a los otros dos para defenderse del intruso? En este último caso, ¿qué oportunidades tendría Andrew de vencer al príncipe, a Malachite y a Sarus?

Serena permaneció inmóvil en el centro de la habitación con las manos fuertemente unidas. ¿Para que había ido hasta allí Andrew? ¿Lo habría enviado tía Berthe, adivinando donde se hallaba su sobrina? ¿O llegaba por iniciativa propia, porque la presencia del príncipe en la zona coincidía sospechosamente con la desaparición de Serena? ¿Lo harían prisionero, como a ella, hasta que Darien consiguiera lo que quería o abandonaría la búsqueda? ¿O mas bien, suponiéndole una gran amenaza, lo matarían?

Serena se aproximó a la puerta de puntillas para escuchar. La madera y las paredes de la casa eran tan gruesas que no pudo oír nada. Lentamente y con gran sigilo, giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió con un levísimo crujido.

Los sonidos que llegaron hasta ella eran saludos amistosos, risas y el tintineo de vasos. Aquello cancelaba todas las especulaciones. Andrew no había ido en su busca, a menos que lo disimulara a la perfección. Sencillamente había acudido a visitar al huésped regio, y Darien lo recibía con la mayor cortesía.

Serena se puso rígida; en sus labios apareció una mueca amarga y sus ojos azules se oscurecieron. Que estúpida había sido al creer que un solo hombre pudiera rescatarla. Lo más normal hubiera sido que toda una cuadrilla de vecinos se hubiera presentado ante la casa para echar la puerta abajo y exigir su liberación. Si Andrew, su pretendiente, su campeón, iba de visita, aceptaba la hospitalidad del Príncipe y disfrutaba con su vino, solo podía significar una cosa: Andrew no sabía que la habían raptado, ni soñaba siquiera con que pudieran haberla ocultado allí.

Esta conclusión la llevó a otra. Si alguien iba a arrancarla de las garras del príncipe Darien de Rutenia, ella misma tendría que proporcionarle los medios.

Serena no podía poner en peligro a Andrew. No quería provocar su muerte al intentar pedirle ayuda. Pero ¿y si podía abandonar la casa y llegar sin ser vista hasta un punto en que pudiera interceptarlo? Andrew podría montarla en su caballo y alejarse antes de que se descubriera su ausencia. Ese momento, mientras Darien estaba ocupado en sus deberes de anfitrión y Sarus en servir a su invitado, era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

Serena se volvió hacia el armario donde Sarus había guardado su capa. La sacó y se la echó al brazo. Sin dudarlo un instante, abrió la puerta centímetro a centímetro. El resplandor de las bujías que quedaban a su espalda iluminó el oscuro pasillo. Allí no había nadie de guardia. Serena abrió aun más la puerta; el corazón le latía alocadamente. Avanzó y luego se detuvo con los músculos en tensión.

Al otro lado del pasillo se hallaba la habitación en que dormía Malachite. La puerta estaba abierta y la habitación sumida en la penumbra. Pero recortada contra el cristal de la ventana vio la figura de un hombre alto y ancho de espaldas que estaba de pie con las piernas abiertas y las manos a la espalda. Miraba hacia el exterior de la casa, inmóvil en la oscuridad del atardecer. Era evidente que se hallaba allí de guardia. Por el momento no prestaba mucha atención, pero eso podía cambiar en un pestañeo. Lo más seguro era que la aparente sumisión de Serena, la ausencia de quejas o intentos de fuga hasta entonces, le hubieran hecho mas descuidado en su deber. Serena debía alegrarse por ello y tratar de escabullirse.

La joven dio un paso, luego otro. Al moverse sobre la alfombra persa del pasillo, una tabla del piso crujió con un sonido que le pareció ensordecedor. La espalda del vigilante pareció ponerse rígida, pero no se movió ni giró la cabeza. Serena contuvo el aliento, se cogió las faldas para evitar el suave frufrú y siguió avanzando a grandes pasos que la alejaron de la puerta abierta. Al comprobar que no se daba la voz de alarma, Serena prosiguió por el pasillo hacia la parte posterior de la casa y llego a la escalera de servicio.

Al pie de la escalera brillaba una luz. Serena descubrió que procedía de una única y gruesa vela que habían dejado encendida en la despensa del mayordomo, un recinto pequeño y oscuro en el que se guardaban los platos procedentes de la cocina exterior para mantenerlos calientes hasta que llegara el momento de servirlos, y donde se dejaban los platos sucios antes de lavarlos. Oyó voces. Débiles y profundas, parecían proceder de algún lugar cerca de la entrada principal, como si Andrew, reacio a imponer su presencia al príncipe, se hubiera bebido su jerez y estuviera ya a punto de marcharse, lo cual haría fracasar el intento de Serena.

¿Dónde estaba Sarus? Si se hallaba en la dependencia exterior que hacia de cocina, ocupado en los preparativos para la cena, lo que le sugería el intenso aroma a comida que impregnaba el aire quieto y húmedo, tal vez la viera cuando abandonara la casa por la puerta posterior. Era un riesgo que tendría que correr.

Serena bajo las escaleras y giró al llegar a la pilastra del final, esquivando una mesa de trabajo con la superficie de mármol. La capa que llevaba colgada del brazo rozó una bandeja de plata que contenía vasos. Uno de los vasos se tambaleo. Serena lo cogió rápidamente, pero los demás chocaron unos con otros produciendo un sonido musical. Tras unos instantes de in movilidad, Serena dejó de contener el aliento.

Se detuvo al llegar a la puerta posterior, pero no oyó nada. Giró el pomo, abrió la puerta, la cruzó y la cerró suavemente tras ella. Mientras atravesaba el porche posterior con paso silencioso, se echó la capa sobre los hombros. En la cocina había luz. A través de la puerta abierta vio la silueta de Sarus recortada contra el resplandor del hogar, sobre el que colgaban negras perolas suspendidas de soportes dobles. Unos cuantos pasos más y Serena podría desaparecer de la vista.

Caía una fina llovizna, que el rostro encendido de Serena agradecía. La lluvia empapaba los árboles; gruesos goterones caían sobre su capa y humedecían su vestido cuando pasaba apresuradamente por debajo.

El granero y la cochera se hallaban ocultos entre los árboles a la derecha de Serena. Si tomaba esa dirección, podría llevarse un caballo, uno de los de reserva. Serena sabía cabalgar; tanto ella como Mina habían aprendido de niñas, cuando su prima había sentido una súbita pasión por los caballos que había durando todo un verano. No obstante, Serena dudaba de su capacidad para mantenerse sobre el caballo a pelo. Oyó un sonido de cascos en el sendero, lo que significaba que Andrew se marchaba. Darien podía descubrir en cualquier momento que ella se había escapado y salir en su persecución con sus hombres. Serena tenía que coger un atajo por el bosque para alcanzar la curva por la que pasaría Andrew.

-¡Eh!

La exclamación surgió de algún lugar cercano a ella. Serena giró en redondo y vió el destello de un uniforme blanco y azul en la puerta del granero. Le pareció que era Neflyte por el sonido de su voz. Debía de haber llegado mientras ella bajaba las escaleras y estaba almohazando su caballo a la escasa luz del crepúsculo. Neflyte dejó caer el cepillo que tenia en la mano y echó a correr tras ella. Serena se subió las faldas y se lanzó a la carrera.

Fue el instinto lo que la hizo girar hacia la parte delantera de la casa y el jinete que se alejaba al trote por el sendero para desaparecer bajo los árboles con la espalda erguida y su capa de gutapercha extendida como si fuera la de un antiguo caballero. Olvidando la amenaza que pendía sobre la vida de Andrew, olvidándolo todo en su deseo de recuperar la libertad, Serena se dispuso a lanzar un grito.

Alguien aferró su capa. Serena perdió el equilibrio, tropezó con una maraña de zarzas y matas de hierbas secas y cayó. Las hierbas le pincharon los brazos y la rodearon con su fresco olor. Neflyte hincó una rodilla junto a ella. Serena se retorció para sentarse y mirarlo con indignada desesperación.

Se oyó el sonido de otros pasos, suaves y resueltos.

-Al parecer está destinada a que la cortejen con cierta dureza, Serena, querida mía.

-¡No hay nada de eso! -se defendió Neflyte, mirando ceñudo a Darien-. Esos placeres te los dejo a ti.

-Me alegra enormemente saberlo. ¿Y a qué se debe que te haya encontrado retozando en la hierba con mí... prisionera?

-Tu prisionera se estaba escapando mientras tú estabas con tú visitante. Me he limitado a detenerla.

-¡Que amabilidad la de mademoiselle Tsukino permitiendo que lo redimas por haberla perdido de vista hace dos noches! En lugar de esperar mi gratitud, deberías darle las gracias a ella, o al menos preguntarle si ha sufrido algún daño.

La ira que había hecho apretar los dientes a Neflyte se borró de su rostro. Miró rápidamente a Serena con los ojos negros llenos de preocupación.

-¿Está usted herida, mademoiselle?

-En absoluto -replicó ella.

-Es una suerte -dijo Darien, arrastrando las palabras y con la mirada fija en Neflyte, al tiempo que extendía una mano hacia Serena para ayudarla a levantarse.

Neflyte enrojeció y se puso en pie.

-Si eso es una amenaza...

-¿Como puedes pensar eso? -Darien había apartado la vista de Neflyte para dedicarse con atención consumada a secar las gotas de lluvia que tenía Serena en el rostro y quitarle las briznas de hierba.

-Fácilmente.

-No es necesario que ejercites la imaginación. Si hubiera sido una amenaza, no te habría cabido la menor duda.

Apretando los puños, Neflyte dio un paso hacia adelante.

-Maldito seas, Darien, aceptas la ayuda con menos gracia que cualquier otro hombre viviente.

-¿Fue por eso que viniste conmigo sin que te lo pidiera?

-¡Me refería a lo que ha acaba de ocurrir ahora!

-¿Ah, si?, pero yo no.

-Muy bien -gruño Neflyte con tono amargo-. No querías que viniera contigo y yo lo sabia, pero empiezo a cansarme de ser el blanco de tus invectivas por algo en lo que tengo tanto derecho como tú.

-¿Te unes a mi equipaje como una puta itinerante que sigue a su sargento mayor durante una campaña y esperas que te aplauda?

-¡Tengo tanto interés como tú en descubrir quien mató a Max! Con el muerto y tu padre enfermo, hay quien dice que yo soy el que mas ganaría si... si tú tuvieras un oportuno accidente. ¿O es que no lo sabias?

-Lo sé, criatura, y después de tan profundas reflexiones sobre este tema, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que serás el perfecto cabeza de turco mientras me acompañes, mientras que si estuvieras en Rutenia cuando me ocurriera la desgracia, se alzarían y te proclamarían rey, como el último de nuestro linaje, sin el menor escrúpulo de conciencia?

-No deseo ser _rey _en tu lugar. ¡Y no te ocurrirá nada si yo puedo evitarlo!

Darien se echo a reír; fue una risa sonora que acabó por adquirir un timbre ridículo.

-Mi ángel guardián, estoy conmovido.

-Búrlate cuanto quieras, trátame como a un idiota, mi principesco primo y futuro rey, pero no pienso abandonarte. No volveré a Rutenia solo.

Neflyte giró sobre sus talones y se alejó caminando sobre la hierba húmeda con preciso estilo militar. Darien lo contempló con el entrecejo fruncido. Permaneció inmóvil con la mirada fija hasta que, de repente, meneó la cabeza. Cogió la mano de Serena y la colocó sobre su brazo con formalidad antes de volverse en dirección a la casa.

Serena se dejó llevar porque no le quedaba mas remedio y también porque se sentía impulsada a hacerlo, y aquello no tenia nada que ver con los dedos cálidos de Darien sobre los suyos; era algo que despedía aquel hombre, una fuerza, un magnetismo que imponía su voluntad sin esfuerzo, despreocupada e inexorablemente. En la confusión de su captura y la agitación que le había seguido, Serena había olvidado completamente a Andrew.

La cena transcurrió en silencio. No cabía la menor duda de que los hombres habían sido informados de su intento de huida a medida que entraban mojados y ateridos de frío. La miraban furtivamente con una simpatía que resultaba tan turbadora como gratificante, porque parecía sugerir que tendría sus consecuencias. Nada lo indicaba en los modales del príncipe cuando devolvió a Serena a su habitación antes de la cena. Darien se había puesto a escribir una vez más con su pluma de ganso. El continuo rascar de la pluma sobre el papel había puesto a prueba los nervios de Serena. Cuando Sarus apareció en la puerta para anunciar la cena, Serena se sintió aliviada; sin embargo, al pensar en ello una vez en la mesa, vio malos presagios en la conducta de Darien.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, Darien se levanto de la mesa y se colocó frente a la chimenea. Se dio la vuelta con las piernas abiertas y las manos enlazadas a la espalda. Los hombres se miraron unos a otros. Se agitaron en los asientos cuando la mirada de su líder se posó en ellos, uno por uno. Incluso Serena notó aquella súbita tensión.

La luz de las velas brillaba en los cabellos azabaches de Darien cuando este alzo la cabeza.

-Llamo a juicio.

Aquellas palabras tenían un grave significado para sus hombres, como evidenciaba su actitud. Artemis se puso en pie lentamente con una expresión solemne en su rostro lleno de cicatrices.

-¿A quien hemos de juzgar?

Fue Malachite quien se alzo para responder.

-Creo que es a mí.

-¿Y el cargo?

-Negligencia en el deber. -La voz de Darien no sonaba vengativa. Sus palabras cayeron en un profundo pozo de silencio.

-¿Quien aportara las pruebas?

-Serena.

Serena miró a Darien al oír su nombre. El príncipe la contempló sin parpadear. Serena se humedeció los labios resecos.

-No... No tengo nada que decir.

-Se subestima a si misma-replicó Darien con tono tranquilo y resuelto-. Todo lo que se le pide es que nos cuente como abandonó la casa esta tarde.

Serena miró a Malachite. Este, en postura militar, mostraba una especie de irritación pensativa en su expresión, como si lamentara lo ocurrido.

El interrogatorio que siguió fue exhausto. Todos los hombres tenían derecho a preguntar lo que quisieran, incluso el propio acusado. No hubo nada frívolo en el procedimiento. Era un esfuerzo encaminado a descubrir la verdad, a averiguar hasta que punto tenia la culpa Malachite de la huida de Serena. Serena respondió siempre con toda la sinceridad posible, aunque apretaba las manos en el regazo para que no temblaran. En cualquier caso, por mero espíritu de contradicción o por una vaga gratitud hacia Malachite, Serena mantuvo tercamente que Malachite no se había percatado de su marcha. Cuando parecía que no quedaba nada más por preguntar, Darien miró a Malachite.

-¿Prefieres juicio y condena de tus compañeros o combate?

Malachite se mordió el labio con expresión pensativa en su ancha cara. Luego sonrió y extendió las manos.

-Admito mi negligencia, aunque afirmo que me adormecí. Además, no creo que sea tan grave. No veo demasiada utilidad en mantener prisionera a esta mujer. Por otro lado, conociendo a mis amigos, confío en su buen juicio, aun admitiendo que deba ser castigado. Pero elijo el combate, puesto que es mas honorable que un castigo publico y porque me da la oportunidad de dar tanto como reciba.

El súbito destello en la mirada de Darien fue el único indicio de la satisfacción que le producían aquellas palabras.

-Tengo derecho a escoger las armas. Para demostrar que no solo tú conoces las normas caballerescas, elijo unos bastones.

-¿Bastones? -protestó Artemis-. No tenemos.

-El bosque esta lleno de árboles jóvenes.

No fueron necesarias mas indicaciones. A excepción de Malachite, todos los hombres se adentraron en la noche lluviosa, pidiendo hachas y discutiendo con gran regocijo sobre el grosor de los bastones. Cuando sus voces se alejaron, Serena se puso en pie.

-Creo que subiré a mi habitación -susurró.

-Quédese.-Era una orden.

-Preferiría no presenciarlo.

-Entonces -dijo Darien, fijando su mirada sobria en ella-, no tendría sentido este pequeño ejercicio - Darien sabía qué había hecho Malachite y pretendía que la responsabilidad de su castigo recayera enteramente sobre la persona que había cometido la falta, ella. También Malachite pagaría, pero no tanto por una mera negligencia en el deber como por contravenir los deseos de Darien, por interferir en sus asuntos y por situar la compasión por encima del objetivo que los había llevado hasta allí. Los bastones elegidos, aunque lejos de ser una concesión a Malachite, no causarían heridas irreparables en ninguno. No obstante, la lección sería dolorosa.

Que Malachite también lo entendía así quedó patente cuando ladeó la cabeza.

-¿Combatiré contigo, Darien, o elegirás a un campeón del tribunal?

-Ya conoces mi política. No lucharé con ningún hombre de mi guardia. En cuanto a lo del campeón, no será necesario. Tu oponente será Artemis primero, luego Neflyte, y Ziocite y Jedite.

-¿Todos?

-Todos. Uno a uno, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto -repitió Malachite con expresión lúgubre. La cicatriz de la comisura se le había puesto lívida.

La apariencia de castigo con honor era falsa. A Malachite le aguardaba una soberana paliza. Aunque era el mas fuerte de todos por su estatura, no podía esperar vencer a todos. A medida que le fallaran las fuerzas, también sus oponentes serian más débiles y menos diestros, de modo que la derrota llegaría al final a manos del menos violento y fuerte de todos. Sin embargo, en primer lugar habría de enfrentar su voluntad y sus energías a las del veterano y taimado Artemis.

El combate fue tan angustioso como había temido Serena. Se apartaron las sillas para dejar espacio libre en el centro de la sala. Los hombres se desnudaron hasta la cintura. En el aire había un fuerte olor a madera joven recién descortezada que desentonaba con el de la madera quemada en la chimenea, la sabrosa comida y el sudor acre de los hombres peleándose. Los golpes caían con un ruido sordo sobre la carne, se oía el arrastrar de las botas de los hombres que combatían trazando círculos y los bastones crujían como si alguien hubiera metido un palo entre los radios de una rueda. Hubo gruñidos y maldiciones. Al cabo de poco tiempo tanto Artemis como Malachite tenían moretones púrpura en brazos y hombros y sangraban por una docena de cortes en muñecas, brazos y frente.

Artemis era astuto y más experimentado; su pelea con Malachite fue muy reñida, pero al cabo de un rato empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Malachite le atacó entonces las costillas y el diafragma, escogiendo el blanco con cuidado. Esto lo dejo desprotegido varias veces y en una de ellas recibió un golpe sobre la oreja que lo hizo tambalearse. Se recuperó y poco tiempo después Artemis alzó el bastón con ambas manos sobre la cabeza y pidió abandonar.

Neflyte estaba fresco, era un hombre atlético y, dado que había sido el receptor de la ira de Darien a causa de Malachite, se mostró más que dispuesto a medirse con él. EI que Malachite lo despachara rápidamente fue más bien cuestión de suerte que de habilidad o de resistencia. El primo de Darien perdió el equilibrio al resbalar en una gota de sangre y Malachite le asestó un golpe demoledor que lo envió al suelo. Con la caída concluyó el combate entre ambos.

El siguiente, Ziocite, se mostró cauteloso, pero sonreía y parecía ansioso. Se dedicó a fintar, a esquivar y a lanzarse con inesperados saltos gatunos bajo la guardia de Malachite. Con esta técnica pretendía agotar las energías de Malachite, como este había agotado las de Artemis.

Serena pensó que era una competición extraordinaria la que tenía ocasión de observar. Ninguno de sus conocidos hubiera sido capaz, ni hubiera querido, de agarrar un resbaladizo bastón de madera recién cortada para intentar defenderse, _y _mucho menos para atacar _y _conseguir la victoria. La rapidez y agilidad demostradas por todos aquellos hombres era el resultado de una fortaleza que solo podía dar el duro entrenamiento. Eran máquinas de matar y, por lo tanto, el método elegido para dirimir sus diferencias, aunque bárbaro, también era correcto.

Malachite tenía ahora una mancha roja en la mejilla y un corte en la ceja que sangraba abundantemente. Ziocite también había recibido lo suyo. Tenía una oreja hinchada y una larga rascadura en las costillas. Cuando en un intercambio rápido de golpes recibió una herida en el nacimiento del cabello, el dolor y la rabia deformaron los rasgos de Ziocite, que cargó con todas sus fuerzas sobre Malachite. Los bastones chocaron. Malachite trabó el suyo en el interior de los brazos de Ziocite y tiró. El largo bastón del hombre más delgado salió volando por los aires.

Lo recogió su gemelo, que avanzó hacia Malachite con obstinada solemnidad. Al contrario que su hermano, Jedite actuaba con astucia. Cada movimiento suyo, aunque carecía del brío que desplegaba Ziocite, era preciso y ejecutado con la fuerza necesaria para dar en un punto cuidadosamente elegido. No parecía dudar nunca sobre lo que debía hacer, ni que considerara necesario adaptar su táctica a la de su oponente, ni necesitar dar un paso para esquivar un golpe, aunque no dejaba que le tocara ninguno. Sus golpes, en cambio, eran contundentes. Malachite se tambaleó bajo el primero que le dió de lleno. De haber estado fresco, hubiera desbordado a Jedite por la mera fuerza de su peso y por su talla, pero en aquellas condiciones el resultado era previsible.

-Basta.

Jedite retrocedió como si aquella orden tajante le hubiera liberado de un encantamiento. Malachite, que se disponía a golpear, pareció oír la orden a través de la neblina. No pudo detener el movimiento que había iniciado. Jedite intentó alzar su bastón, pero el otro bajó silbando antes de que lo consiguiera. Se oyó un crujido y Jedite dejó caer el bastón. Se cogió con fuerza la muñeca izquierda, que colgaba en un ángulo extraño con los dedos inertes.

Serena se puso en pie de un salto y quiso acercarse, pero Darien se interpuso con una sola y larga zancada.

-Puede que los cuidados de un ángel sirvieran para consolar a Jedite, pero no es necesario. Malachite tiene práctica en arreglar huesos y en administrar remedios. Vamos, es hora ya de retirarse.

La mano de Darien en el codo de Serena la dirigió con firmeza hacia la escalera. Serena intentó resistirse.

-¿Quien atenderá a Malachite? -preguntó con tono seco.

-Para lo que el necesita le servirá cualquiera.

Hubiera sido inútil que Serena se debatiera, que insistiese en ayudarle. Aun cuando Darien se lo hubiera permitido, no estaba segura de que los hombres aceptaran sus cuidados. Al fin y al cabo, ella era la causa de sus heridas. Sentía la frustración de la culpabilidad, tan solo aliviada por la sospecha de que Darien pretendía causar ese efecto precisamente.

¿Pretendía también que Serena se sumiera en un estado de temor por lo que pudiera pasar cuando estuvieran solos? En cualquier caso Serena estaba asustada y dio un respingo cuando oyó el golpe con que el Príncipe cerró la puerta. Era mejor eso que darse la vuelta como un animal acosado. Se acercó a la chimenea con estudiada indiferencia y extendió los dedos helados hacia el fuego.

-Quítese la ropa.

Serena giró en redondo.

-¿Que... que quiere decir?

-Creo que me ha entendido perfectamente. -Darien avanzó hacia el secreter. La luz se reflejo en la masa de sus cabellos y en los botones de su guerrera cuando se inclinó para coger la pluma de ganso. Con la pluma en la mano, se aproximó a Serena y metió los dedos en la abertura escotada del blusón-. Si he de verme forzado a quitárselo yo, puede que no quede nada que remendar.

-¿Por que? -preguntó Serena con esfuerzo, por la sequedad de la boca.

Los ojos azules de Darien la miraron brillantes y firmes, pero se le contrajo un músculo de la mejilla.

-¿Es posible que dude usted de su atractivo o es que existe alguna imperfección en su piel?

-¿Por que no ambas cosas? -Serena alzó el mentón para lanzarle una oscura mirada.

-Tanta sinceridad merece una recompensa.

-Alteza... Darien... -empezó Serena, pero no halló las palabras para que su petición no sonara a cobardía. Cuando los dedos de Darien se adentraron aún más en el interior del corpiño y rozaron la piel de su seno, Serena le cogió la muñeca.

Darien miró los dedos de Serena, blancos en las puntas.

-Si la perturba que la toque, existe un modo muy fácil de evitarlo. Solo tiene que decirme lo que quiero saber, y la llevare de inmediato a la casa de su tía.

-¡No puedo decirle lo que no se!

-Creo que me miente, Serena. Creo que el terror y la lealtad la obligan a guardar silencio, que seguirán haciéndolo aunque su ruina este en mis manos.

-No le temo -le espetó ella.

-No, creo que no. ¿Me permite que la ayude a temerme?

-¡No servirá de nada!

-Tal vez baste con decirle que su ausencia de la casa de los Aino aún no ha sido divulgada. A aquellos que preguntan por usted, como Andrew Furuhata, se les dice que esta usted postrada en cama en una habitación en tinieblas a causa de una fiebre tan intensa que nadie se le puede acercar, que enfermo repentinamente después del baile de los Furuhata. -Hizo una pausa-. No parece sorprendida.

-No. Andrew no se hubiera mostrado tan cordial de no ser por esa excusa. Usted, como extranjero, habría sido el primer sospechoso de mi... desaparición, sobre todo después del modo en que me trató durante el baile.

-Muy cierto. Pero el tiempo durante el cual puede considerarse verosímil una historia tan endeble es limitado. Un día mas, dos como mucho, y la gente esperará verla curada o en el cortejo fúnebre. Sálvese usted misma, Serena. No me obligue a obrar de modo que la convierta en una marginada de la sociedad.

-Yo no le obligo a nada -dijo Serena, pero su voz no era demasiado firme.

-Ah, bien -dijo Darien; cogió el fajín que llevaba Serena a la cintura y deshizo el nudo con gran destreza-. Si dijera lo mismo sería un estúpido, además de un déspota. Puesto que la razón no la salva, protéjase tan bien como pueda

* * *

**Y ahora que pasará?**


	7. Chapter 7

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 7**

A Serena le resultó insufrible ser desvestida a la fuerza una vez más, ser incapaz de impedir esa invasión de su intimidad, de su propio ser. Se resistió retorciéndose. La sangre le latía fuertemente en las sienes y el terror renovaba sus fuerzas. Darien se soltaba una y otra vez de las manos de Serena y no parecía notar los arañazos ni los golpes que ella daba al azar. La cabellera de Serena se agitaba en torno a ellos como una cortina reluciente, arremolinándose como un pesado manto de seda.

Con una exclamación de impaciencia, Darien tiró del blusón hacia arriba, aprisionando los brazos de Serena entre los sofocantes pliegues. La atrajo luego con fuerza hacia sí, le desabrochó el vestido y se agachó para cargarla al hombro. Se acercó a la cama y, con un pie en el peldaño, la arrojó sobre el alto colchón. Después se echó a su lado y le acabó de quitar el blusón sin piedad, con indiferencia, por la cabeza. Lo tiró lejos pero retuvo el fajín, que había quedado enganchado en las presillas laterales. Serena respiraba agitadamente. Darien le bajó el vestido y la ropa interior de un tirón, liberando los brazos de las apretadas mangas. Antes de que Serena pudiera golpearle de nuevo, Darien terminó hundiendo los dedos sobre sus muñecas y, sosteniéndolas con una mano, las ato con el fajín de seda. Hizo un nudo y luego la obligó a colocar los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

Paralizada por la sorpresa, Serena se quedó quieta, tenía los ojos muy abiertos cuando miro al príncipe. Sus senos subían y bajaban apretados contra los galones del uniforme, puesto que Darien se hallaba encima de ella, impidiéndole moverse. El rostro del príncipe era impenetrable, las cinceladas líneas de su boca permanecían firmes mientras le daba vueltas con aire pensativo a la pluma de ganso que tenia aun en la mano. Serena miro la pluma y luego a Darien, y los músculos de su estomago se contrajeron.

-La espera, dicen, es la etapa más difícil de soportar de la tortura. ¿Tiene idea, mi dulce e inocente Serena, de lo que pienso hacerle?

En el fondo de su mente se insinuaba una certidumbre, pero Serena la rechazó. Tampoco le dio al príncipe la satisfacción de responder. Guardo silencio, completamente inmóvil, reservando sus fuerzas para ocultar su temor.

-El placer es una sensación de los nervios. Si se alarga demasiado, se convierte en dolor. Los nervios afectados son muy superficiales, se apiñan en las aberturas de nuestro cuerpo, aquí, aquí, aquí y aquí.

Suavemente, Darien recorrió la suave curva de los labios de Serena con la pluma, una de sus orejas, un pezón y luego descendió por los tensos músculos de su abdomen hasta la parte mas intima de su cuerpo. El tono de Darien era indiferente, exento de malicia. Era como si se hubiera preparado de antemano para la tarea, como si no deseara disfrutar ni sentir repugnancia.

Serena se repuso con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad. La lucha física no le serviría de nada pero tal vez las palabras si.

-Esta tarde se ha puesto furioso con Neflyte por mucho menos. ¿Es que las amenazas y los tormentos son privilegios que se reserva para usted solo?

-Eso parece.

-Yo no le he hecho nada. No puedo decirle nada.

-Si lo creyera, haría que sonaran las trompetas y la dejaría en libertad. Pero como no le creo, me obliga a escoger el vulgar procedimiento de los tiranos para descubrir la verdad. Cada uno de sus relucientes cabellos seria una joya preciosa y protegida y su modestia seria investida de inmaculada sanidad si hablara.

El sonido melodioso de su voz al pronunciar aquellas extrañas frases era como una droga que embotaba los sentidos, haciendo que el significado de las palabras penetrara lentamente, destilado y punzante.

-¡Aunque pudiera decirle algo, no tiene derecho a hacer esto!

-Ninguno excepto el que yo mismo me tomo.

-Y si se equivoca, ¿cómo justificara su... lo que esta haciendo? Cometer este crimen para limpiar su nombre es una infamia.

-Quizá tenga razón, pero yo seré quien cargue con esa mancha en mi conciencia mientras usted me condena con toda justicia. Es decir, claro esta, si estoy equivocado.

¿Que replica podía darse a eso? Serena contemplo con impotencia agónica los ojos entornados de Darien y la pluma que hacia girar entre los dedos. Darien se incorporo ligeramente para apoyarse en un codo y recorrer los labios entreabiertos de Serena con la punta de la pluma.

La sensación era exquisita, atormentadora. Serena apretó los puños, tirando de las ataduras que los sujetaban, y volvió la cabeza. La pluma se deslizó sobre su mejilla, acarició un párpado tembloroso y se movió levemente por la línea del pelo hasta la oreja. Se detuvo ahí, mientras Serena intentaba apartar la cabeza, y luego floto suavemente por la curva del cuello y de la clavícula hasta su seno.

Darien aplico su refinado instrumento de tortura con delicadeza hasta que Serena noto que sus pezones se contraían y la invadía una peligrosa languidez. Inspiró con un suave sonido, apretando los dientes contra el labio inferior. Notaba la piel encendida por el calor de la ira, de la vergüenza y de un deseo creciente. La pluma flexible descendió por los temblorosos músculos de su vientre. Serena intento apartarse, cerrar las piernas, pero el las mantuvo abiertas sin compasión con la fuerza de su rodilla entre ellas. Aprovechando esta situación, Darien paso la punta de la pluma a lo largo de la suave parte interna de los muslos, trazando círculos, acercándose cada vez mas al vértice del triangulo que formaban. Se detuvo, demorándose mientras los nervios de Serena se crispaban y la sangre latía en sus oídos. Y luego, levemente, casi como por casualidad, tocó sus partes íntimas.

La sensación la traspasó, vibrante, haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina. La realidad se iba desvaneciendo. Su cuerpo se convirtió en una masa de sensaciones. Aguardó con los músculos tensos y una fascinación degradante el siguiente roce, y el siguiente.

Era un placer dulce y penetrante, un sufrimiento cautivador que creció hasta que Serena dejó de eludirlo. Apenas podía respirar y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas ardientes de desesperación que corrieron por sus mejillas, trazando arroyos salados hasta sus cabellos. Con arte consumado, Darien la llevo una y otra vez hasta el borde de la agonía, de modo que Serena podía percibir la forma que habría de tener y la huella que dejaría en su espíritu. En aquel cúmulo de emociones, sintió también algo inimaginable para ella momentos antes, una intimidad con el hombre que la mantenía cautiva, un vínculo de violenta intimidad que jamás había experimentado. Este descubrimiento la aquieto, aunque no por ello disminuyó el placer doloroso que la tenia esclavizada.

Serena abrió los ojos, alzando su húmeda mirada hacia el hombre que tenia encima, y susurro:

-¿Como puede hacer esto?

En las facciones del príncipe había una insólita expresión lúgubre y unas gotas de sudor brillaban sobre su labio superior. Se detuvo. Dejó escapar el aire con una carcajada sardónica y arrojó la pluma a un rincón.

-No puedo -confeso.

Con dedos rápidos, Darien se desabrochó la guerrera yla tiro a un lado, para despojarse de botas _y _pantalones. Luego se acerco mas a Serena, acunándola contra el, y luego la penetro con insistencia palpitante. Serena quiso protestar, resistirse, pero un intenso éxtasis le cortó la respiración. Darien la penetró aun mas profundamente, llenándola de un placer tan poderoso que la cabeza empezó a darle vueltas, borracha por la súbita gratificación de sus sentidos sobreexcitados. Serena soltó un grito ahogado y arqueó el cuerpo, moviéndose al unísono con el. Alzó las manos atadas y las pasó por encima de la cabeza de Darien para rodearle el cuello. Sus alientos se mezclaron, sus bocas se unieron. Un frenético delirio se apoderó de ellos arrebatándolos en su vértice.

Fue una experiencia demoledora y salvaje, un placer terrible, insoportable, que borro sus diferencias con la fuerza despiadada de un rio desbordado, y se retiro en oleadas, dejándolos exhaustos y estupefactos, unidos en su implacable antagonismo.

Darien se separó de ella inclinando la cabeza para librarse de sus manos atadas. Las tomó entre sus dedos calientes y soltó el fajín anudado. Luego se tumbó y froto las muñecas durante largo rato. Sus dedos se cerraron con mas fuerza un instante, suspiró y, cruzando las manos de Serena sobre su pecho, se dio la vuelta y bajo de la cama. Busco los pantalones y se los puso con movimientos bruscos; contemplo a Serena mientras se los abrochaba con ojos ensombrecidos. Se inclino para recoger la guerrera y las botas con una mano, se pasó la otra por los cabellos, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió.

Se detuvo para mirar hacia atrás con una expresión de ira contenida. Soltó un juramento y abandono la habitación dando un portazo.

Serena se tumbo boca abajo, moviéndose con las precauciones de quien después de haber recibido una paliza teme que vuelva el dolor. Apoyo la cabeza en los brazos y, sin preguntarse por que lloraba, dejo que las lágrimas purificadoras fluyeran libremente.

Darien no volvió al dormitorio esa noche, y tampoco nadie molesto a Serena cuando llego la mañana. Exhausta, ella durmió profundamente hasta que la despertó el sonido de un portazo distante.

Había dejado de llover. El aire cálido y húmedo de la bahía que la había provocado segura impregnando el ambiente. A través de la ventana vio el resplandor somnoliento y las sombras cortas del mediodía. Serena no necesito del fuego de la chimenea mientras se vestía. Ansiaba tomar un baño, pero no se atrevió a sacar la cabeza por la puerta y gritar para llamar a Sarus, como hacían los otros. Tampoco había bandeja alguna con el desayuno. Solo cuando se vistió y se aventuro a salir al pasillo, descubrió la bandeja con el café y la leche desnatada junto a su puerta.

Los hombres se habían ido. En la gran sala solo halló a Malachite, repantigado en un rincón del sofá junto al fuego, que ardía a pesar de la agradable temperatura. Ante el había una mesa baja con una cafetera de café recién hecho y un plato lleno de croissants.

Malachite se levanto, moviéndose con cierta rigidez y dejando que el peso de su cuerpo recayera sobre el lado izquierdo. Tenía la cara llena de moretones azulados y purpúreos, además de un ojo medio cerrado y un esparadrapo en la sien.

-Mademoiselle Tsukino -dijo, inclinando la cabeza-, buenos días. Por fin empieza mi servicio. Pensaba que el día terminaría sin que la viera.

-¿Tanto tiempo hace que se han levantado? -inquirió Serena, esforzándose por hablar con tono normal, y poso un momento la mirada sobre lo que, aparentemente, era el desayuno de Malachite.

-Sabia que usted no había desayunado, así que la he esperado -la tranquilizó el con una leve sonrisa cuando, al seguir la mirada de Serena, comprendió su significado-. ¿Quiere desayunar conmigo?

Negarse hubiera sido una grosería. Además, estaba hambrienta, sensación que había acrecentado el aroma del café y las pastas. Por lo demás, la explicación de Malachite era totalmente verosímil, pues había dos tazas en la bandeja. Con un murmullo de gratitud, Serena se sentó en el lugar que le indicaba Malachite, a su lado en el sofá.

Malachite se inclino para coger el plato de croissants y parpadeo cuando se volvió para ofrecérselos a Serena. Esta cogió uno rápidamente y mire de reojo a Malachite.

-Yo... lamento que mi intento de huida le causara problemas.

-Lo que yo lamento mas -dijo el, encogiéndose levemente de hombros- es que fuera necesario para usted dejarnos de esa manera.

Malachite volvió a inclinarse para servir el café, pero Serena se anticipo a el tocándole el brazo.

-¿Me permite?

-Se lo agradecería. -Malachite se recostó en el sofá y se quedo mirándola.

Serena sirvió una taza de café y se la paso, luego se sirvió el suyo. Levanto la taza y sorbió el líquido humeante antes de aventurar:

-Tal vez me equivoque, pero creo, señor, que usted me dejo marchar.

Malachite la miro sobresaltado.

-Anoche, cuando la interrogaron, no dijo nada.

A Serena le latía el corazón desacompasadamente. Bajo la vista. Malachite no podía saber lo que había ocurrido entre ella y Darien en el dormitorio. Se refería al interrogatorio durante el juicio.

-Creo que su castigo habría sido mas severo si yo hubiera hablado. Aun así ya fue bastante malo.

-Entonces he de darle las gracias. Y también tendré que cambiar de opinión con respecto a usted. Supero usted el interrogatorio de Darien de manera extraordinaria. He visto a hombres reducidos a meras ruinas balbuceantes ante el, dispuestos a confesar cualquier cosa para eludir sus duras invectivas. Debe usted estar hecha de un material mas fuerte del que yo había imaginado, o el es mas débil de lo que pienso, pero esto ultimo es imposible.

-Usted... todos ustedes lo tratan como si fuera un semidiós. ¿Por que no habría de tener debilidades como los demás hombres?

-Por que no, ciertamente. Pero jamás he visto una sola grieta en su armadura, a menos que cuente cierta despreocupación por su vida, o una tendencia a refugiarse de la perfección en la bebida. Es el futuro rey, ¿comprende? y eso es lo que ha de ser, perfecto en todo, con la fuerza, el valor y la omnipotencia de un dios, es cierto.

-¿No es esperar demasiado de él?

-¿Como se puede dudar de ello, cuando Maximilian encarno todas esas virtudes y mas, y Darien sigue sus pasos?

-Habla usted como si estuviera...

-¿Amargado? Es transitorio. Aun no he superado el resentimiento por mi público castigo. Además, por que no habría de reconocer los defectos de Maximilian y de Darien? ¿Acaso no soy de su misma sangre?

Serena alzo la cabeza sorprendida.

-¿Están ustedes emparentados?

-¿No se lo ha dicho nadie? No tiene importancia, apenas merece que se mencione. Soy el hermanastro de Darien, con la barra siniestrada en mi escudo, el hijo de una vulgar moza de taberna llevada a la corte y entregada en matrimonio a un noble de uno de los linajes mas antiguos de Rutenia, por el padre de Darien... y mío también.

-No, no me lo habían dicho. -Como hijo ilegitimo, Malachite no tendría derecho al trono y, sin embargo, tenia que recibir ordenes de Darien y aceptar sus reprimendas, aun siendo uno o dos años mayor que el.

-Espero que comprenderá ahora que tengo tanto derecho como cualquiera a juzgar a mi hermanastro. Cuando crecíamos en la corte, Maximilian y Darien, Neflyte y yo, siempre estuve mas unido a Max, seguramente porque nos parecíamos y éramos más o menos de la misma edad. Por el momento lo único qué tengo que objetar es el modo que tiene Darien de conseguir información. Aunque admito que, dadas las circunstancias, sus... excesos me parecen comprensibles, al menos en parte.

-¿No me juzgara irracional si le digo que a mi no?

Malachite meneo la cabeza.

-Si le sirve de consuelo, creo que Darien empieza a lamentar lo que ha hecho. Comete muy pocas equivocaciones, pero cuando lo hace, lo paga duramente sometiéndose a su propia disciplina. Esta mañana estaba más borracho de lo que lo había visto jamás.

-¿Y por que no me deja marchar sencillamente? -se forzó a inquirir Serena.

-Quizá lo haga.

No valía la pena discutirlo. Hablaron de otras cosas, de la dirección que había tornado cada hombre en su búsqueda por los aledaños, siempre por separado, incluso Ziocite y Jedite. Serena, por decir algo, comento la juventud de los gemelos.

-Puede que sean jóvenes, pero hace diez años o más que están con Darien. Le pertenecen en cuerpo y espíritu, aunque cualquiera pensaría que es el quien les pertenece a ellos por el mimo con que lo cuidan.

-¿Le pertenecen? ¿Que quiere usted decir?

-El padre de los gemelos se los entrego a Darien, porque este salvo al anciano y su granja del asalto de unos bandidos. Es una costumbre de Rutenia. El campesino entrega a sus hijos mas jóvenes a los príncipes en recompensa por un favor. Normalmente acaban siendo criados, pero Darien no lo permitió. Jedite y Ziocite salieron grandemente beneficiados, pues, de lo contrario, se habrían pasado la vida cazando y criando faisanes en el campo.

-Jedite no parece el tipo de hombre que disfruta con acciones guerreras -comento Serena.

-Lo considera un precio justo por el privilegio de usar la biblioteca de Darien. Aun así, no lo subestime, ni a Ziocite. Bajo su superficie late una gran ferocidad, como en todas las razas eslavas; eso y un fatalismo fuertemente arraigado. Mi opinión, que he adquirido tras una dura experiencia, es que los dos morirían por Darien, o matarían por el, si lo consideraran necesario. Fue Jedite quien me hizo esto. -Se llevo la mano a la comisura de la boca donde tenía la cicatriz en forma de media luna.

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

-¿Jedite?

-Oh, tenía sus razones, o al menos eso creía él. Nos encontró a Maximilian y a mí peleando con Darien. Max había decidido que había llegado el momento de que su hermano probara lo que era la humildad, y me había pedido que le ayudara. No pensamos nunca en hacerle daño, claro esta, pero Jedite no lo vio así. Decidió poner en el bastón de paseo una contera afilada, del tipo que se usa para ahuyentar a mendigos y perros. Tuve suerte de salir tan bien librado. Hace mucho tiempo que ocurrió, claro esta, poco después de que le entregaran los gemelos a Darien.

-No se por que, pero... dudo de que Darien agradeciera la defensa -dijo Serena.

-Acierta. Fue el quien mando a Jedite que se alejara, para gran pesar de Max y mío. Pero esos actos son los que hacen de él un líder por el que todos estamos dispuestos a aceptar las mas ridículas obligaciones, como batir el bosque en busca de su prima.

-¿O vigilarme a mi?

Malachite eludió entrar en el juego con una sonrisa y sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Que tal el brazo de Jedite? Supongo que la herida de anoche no fue grave, ya que ha salido hoy.

Malachite se puso serio.

-Fue un accidente lamentable. Hubiera dado una fortuna porque no se produjera. Me siento muy culpable. Sin embargo, solo fue una pequeña rotura que se curara pronto, y el no ha permitido que le impida cumplir con su deber, como corresponde a un miembro de la guardia.

-Tal vez no permanezca fuera tanto tiempo como los otros.

-Estoy convencido de que cumplirá con la tarea que le haya sido asignada. Aun así, puedo asegurarle que todos volverán antes de la puesta de sol.

-¿Por que dice eso? -quiso saber Serena.

-Esta mañana temprano nos ha visitado el señor de la Chaise. Ese distinguido caballero ha preparado diversiones para nosotros esta noche, o debería decir más bien que las ha preparado para el mismo.

-¿Celebrara una velada?

-No, no será nada tan respetable. Ha ordenado que se preparara una comida suntuosa en sus cocinas y que la sirvan aquí sus propios criados; ha comprado excelentes vinos y licores y ha contratado los servicios de un grupo de músicos y bailarinas itinerantes que, según sus propias palabras, tocan la música mas animada de toda la zona del Teche.

-Comprendo perfectamente que quiera estar presente. Así podrá vanagloriarse mas de haber dado hospitalidad a la realeza. No me cabe duda de que animas las conversaciones en su mesa con una descripción de esta fiesta durante años.

-No creo que lo haga en compañía de las señoras.

-¿Como?

-Para añadirle el necesario _soup con _a la fiesta, ha mandado traer a unas mujeres de Nueva Orleáns.

Serena sostuvo la mirada de los ojos grises de Malachite durante unos instantes. Luego deposito su taza en la mesa.

-Comprendo. Que amable por parte del señor de la Chaise.

-Diríase que oficia de alcahuete, ¿verdad? Pero, por otro lado, como le decía, será el quien mas disfrute de su propia hospitalidad. Es decir, si su señora esposa no se entera de lo que planea. Nos han advertido que no debemos decirle nada si nos la encontramos.

Serena sonrió, pero no sin cierta tirantez.

-Puede que sufra una decepción. No se pueden mantener en secreto tan complicadas disposiciones, sobre todo si se ha de preparar una comida en las mismas narices de la esposa. Lo mas seguro es que madame este ya al tanto de todos los detalles, si es que no se entero el mismo día que su marido hizo los pedidos a los comerciantes.

-Pobre hombrecillo.

-Si -convino Serena, aunque tenia la mente en otra parte. Permaneció en silencio durante un rato, luego respiro profundamente-. ¿Es usted... el único que ha quedado de guardia hoy?

-Aparte del indispensable Sarus, si.

Serena lo miro con aire dubitativo, mordiéndose el labio antes de decidirse.

-Si ayer usted me permitió abandonar la casa, ¿no podría hoy... tal vez...?

-¿Volver a hacer lo mismo? -Malachite negó con la cabeza- ójala pudiera.

-Lo... lo comprendo.

-Si cree que es por la paliza de ayer, se equivoca. Ahora es una cuestión de principios. Ayer, podía mirar hacia otro lado por compasión y podía tomarse por un momento de despiste, algo que no se tolera en la _garde __de corps _de Darien de Rutenia, pero que no es una traición. Hoy es usted responsabilidad MIA únicamente y el cariz del asunto ha cambiado por completo, que es exactamente lo que pretendía Darien al dejarme de guar dia. Es condenadamente astuto.

-¿Se trata de una prueba entonces?

-En efecto.

-¿Siempre trata a sus hombres de esta manera?

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en la boca hinchada de Malachite, haciendo que la extraña cicatriz se hundiera mas en su mejilla.

-Somos amigos suyos. También somos miembros de una unidad de combate, un ejército pequeño pero mortífero que puede convertirse en cualquier momento en el corazón de una fuerza mayor, de inmenso valor para cualquier país que la necesite. Ha habido momentos, y volverá a haberlos, en los que hemos tenido que depender los unos de los otros para sobrevivir. El fallo de un hombre es un peligro para todos.

-Una forma un tanto incomoda de vivir -señalo Serena.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Por eso los hombres que no son capaces de seguir el paso que impone Darien, de tener el grado de concentración y de lealtad que el exige, se van. Nadie se siente atado, excepto quizás por la excitación, el sentimiento de estar intensamente vivo y de ser capaz de hacer cuanto se le pida.

-Usted lo admira -dijo Serena sorprendida-, a pesar de lo que le hizo anoche.

-Es difícil no hacerlo -replico Malachite. Apuro su café y tendió la taza para que Serena le sirviera otro. El hermetismo de sus facciones no invitaba a nuevos comentarios.

Malachite proporciono entretenimiento a Serena durante el resto del día. Le mostró un aparador que contenía una pila de semanarios amarillentos y maltrechos, la mayoría de los cuales hablaba sobre todo de granjas y de caza; los pocos que tenían propósitos literarios estaban mucho menos estropeados. También había un pequeño ejemplar de _El perfecto pesca__dor de caña, _de Izaak Walton, que le ayudo a pasar las largas horas con los sensatos comentarios y observaciones filosóficas que salpicaban los consejos sobre la pesca.

Mas tarde, cuando admitió su renuencia a dar ordenes al criado mongol, Malachite ordeno un baño para ella. En esta ocasión, Sarus llevo el agua al dormitorio, luego se dirigió a la pared opuesta a la chimenea, levanto el tapiz que colgaba allí y desapareció detrás del mismo. Volvió a surgir instantes después con la bañera de cobre, que procedió a llenar. Cuando se marcho, Serena aparto el tapiz en cuestión y descubrió una puerta que conducía a un pequeño vestidor cuya existencia no había imaginado. Contenía una butaca con una pata y el asiento rotos, que mostraba su relleno de crin, varios pares de botas muy gastadas en un rincón, amoldándose a aquel clima húmedo, y un catre con un colchón de espatas de maíz sobre una rejilla de cuerdas. Posiblemente se trataba del lugar donde, en otro tiempo, dormía un ayuda de cámara para hallarse cerca de los jóvenes amos de la familia de la Chaise. El ventanuco cubierto de polvo que había en lo alto arrojaba una luz tenue al interior poco acogedor del cuartucho.

Serena volvió al dormitorio; se desato el fajín y se lo coloco alrededor de los cabellos mientras se acercaba a la bañera.

Se deleito con el agua caliente, deslizándose hasta que le llego a la barbilla. Se atenuaron los extraños dolores de los músculos que le había dejado la dura prueba de la noche anterior.

Sus pensamientos derivaron hacia su tía. ¿Que estaría pensando? ¿Le preocupaba la prolongada ausencia de su sobrina? Tía Berthe se había mostrado muy segura de que no habría el menor peligro para Serena en cuanto Darien descubriera quien era realmente. Estaba en un error, como debía de haber advertido ya si había reflexionado sobre el tema. Darien había comprendido de inmediato que Serena sabia donde se ocultaba Mina. No podía culparle de que intentara usar ese convencimiento en su provecho.

¿Y Mina? ¿Sabría su prima que la había raptado? ¿Que haría Mina? ¿Haría algo? No era probable. Entonces, ¿acabaría todo aquello? ¿Y cuando? Si aquel episodio concluía finalmente, ¿volvería a ser la misma alguna vez, o la atormentarían los recuerdos para siempre?

No servia de nada que siguiera dándole vueltas. Por el momento, nada podía hacer.

En la chimenea, un pequeño fuego la protegía del frio que traía el atardecer. Su calor era agradable, relajante. Serena recostó la cabeza en el alto borde de la bañera. Se froto los miembros con la espuma perfumada, libre su mente del recuerdo de Darien. No tenía deberes que cumplir ni decisiones que tomar. Se hallaba extrañamente en paz.

Tan relajada estaba que no oyó los caballos que llegaban por el sendero. No se dio cuenta de que Darien había regresado hasta que el abrió la puerta y entro en la habitación. Serena se irguió en la bañera, pero al ver que sus pechos, húmedos y relucientes, se levantaban por encima del nivel del agua, volvió a hundirse.

Darien se detuvo un momento antes de cerrar la puerta con un fuerte empujón y acercarse. Dada su impecable apariencia habitual, resultaba extraño verle despeinado. Una incipiente barba brillaba en su rostro. Su uniforme estaba arrugado y no llevaba camisa debajo de la guerrera. El aire había enmarañado su cabello y tenia los ojos enrojecidos y con ojeras. En su porte, no obstante, no había diferencia alguna. Era tan controlado y vital como siempre.

-Justo lo que necesitaba -dijo, con un brillo de regocijo en los ojos-. Un baño.

-Tendrá que pedir que se lo preparen. -Serena busco con la mirada la toalla que había dejado Sarus sobre una silla al alcance de su mano.

-Pero yo prefiero compartir el suyo. -Empezó a quitarse la guerrera.

-No hay sitio -protesto Serena, siguiendo sus movimientos con no poco temor.

Darien midió la bañera con la mirada.

-Es una pena. Al parecer tendré que ayudarla para que acabe antes. ¿Quiere que le frote la espalda?

-Puedo hacerlo yo sola -replico Serena, pero el no le presto atención y se agacho junto a la bañera. Luego hundió una mano en el agua y se puso a buscar la manopla con grandes aspavientos, pero sus manos se deslizaban por las suaves curvas de Serena.

-¿Es esto lo que busca? -pregunto ella con tono glacial, alzando la manopla.

-¿Donde la había escondido? -Darien se la arrebato y hundió la mano en el agua una vez mas para deslizarla por su abdomen. Serena cogió el jabón y, apoderándose de la muñeca de Darien, se lo puso violentamente en la palma de la mano.

-Ah, si -dijo Darien, encogiéndose de hombros con decepción burlona-. Siéntese, por favor, e inclínese hacia adelante.

-¿No ha vuelto muy temprano? -inquirió Serena entre dientes, manteniéndose en su sitio.

-Un poco, pero le ruego que reprima su alegría. Resulta que hemos registrado ya todos los refugios posibles en esta zona. Por lo tanto, teníamos que alejarnos mucho o volver aquí para consultar con quien ha sido de tan... inestimable ayuda.

Darien se coloco detrás de Serena. Antes de que esta pudiera adivinar sus intenciones, el la había rodeado con un fuerte brazo y la hacia doblarse por la cintura. Serena resoplo, sorprendida, y Darien le acaricio el hombro como lo haría para sosegar a una yegua díscola.

-¿Que esta haciendo?

-Frotarle la espalda. ¡Estese quieta! -Darien enjabono la manopla y luego la deslizo por la espalda blanca, frotándola en círculos cerrados con firme presión, tal vez con demasiada fuerza.

-Espere... no.

-Deje de moverse -ordenó él, deslizando la mano libre por su cintura, acariciando la piel mojada hasta cerrar la mano sobre un seno. Cuando Serena intento apartarla, Darien apretó con más fuerza.

Serena respiro hondo.

-Si esto es una nueva forma de tortura para hacerme decir donde esta Mina...

Darien la soltó con tanta brusquedad que Serena se deslizo hacia adelante y derramo parte del agua de la bañera. El se irguió y la miro con las manos en las caderas.

-No lo era -dijo secamente-, aunque supongo que no puedo culparla por pensarlo.

Serena había hablado así por exasperación, y no porque creyera que fuera cierto. Sin embargo, no le daría al Príncipe la satisfacción de saberlo. Se aclaro sin mirar a Darien y luego alargo la mano para coger la toalla. La desdoblo y la enrollo alrededor de su cuerpo; luego salió de la bañera con gracia pero algo cohibida. Aun así, su desnudez la turbaba menos que unos momentos antes. Las manos de Darien sobre su cuerpo, el modo en que se había acercado a ella, como si estuviera en su derecho, la habían convencido de que era inútil la modestia.

Darien la contemplo, desplazando su mirada sobre la suave simetría del cuerpo húmedo y que resplandecía bajo la luz anaranjada del fuego de la chimenea. Después se metió las manos en el cinturón y se dio la vuelta.

No fue muy lejos. Se apoyo en el pie de la cama y observo los movimientos de Serena con atención desconcertante, mientras ella se secaba. Los ojos del Príncipe siguieron la mirada resignada que Serena lanzo a su ajadísimo vestido. Lo tenía colgado sobre el respaldo de una silla, y los zapatos debajo, pulcramente alineados.

-¿Sigue preocupada por la escasez de su vestuario? Ya le dije como puede remediarlo. -Ágil y rápido, Darien se acerco al armario. De las profundidades de un estante saco una prenda de hilo blanco tan fina y suave como la seda. La sacudió para desdoblarla y resulto ser un camisón largo con mangas amplias, cuello ancho Un piano y una corona bordada en oro sobre el pecho.

Cuando Darien le tendió la prenda, Serena se aferró a la toalla que la envolvía.

-No podría aceptarlo.

-Le aseguro -dijo Darien muy despacio- que no lo use nunca. Sarus me los mete en el equipaje porque cree que estas cosas son indispensables en el guardarropa de un caballero. En el mío no tienen utilidad alguna.

Darien no aguardo a que ella aceptara el ofrecimiento, y se lo echo sobre un hombro. Luego le dio la espalda, recogió sus ropas, hizo con ellas un bulto y lo deposito fuera, junto a la puerta, para que Sarus lo recogiera.

Cuando volvió al interior de la habitación, Serena seguía tal como la había dejado, pero echando chispas por los ojos.

-Tal vez a otros les gusten esas tácticas despóticas, pero no a mi. Devuélvame mis ropas!

Darien no hizo ademán alguno de obedecer. Por el contrario, empezó a quitarse las botas con el sacabotas de cobre que había sobre la chimenea, y luego se despojo de los pantalones. Aposentó su magnifica desnudez en la bañera con un suspiro. Cuando Serena se volvió airadamente, dijo:

-¿Para que? Sabe perfectamente que no las quiere. Y se alegra de que la obligue.

-¡Eso es ridículo! -Los tersos pliegues de la prenda de hilo que tenia sobre el hombro olían maravillosamente a limpio y nuevo, pero no quería dejarse tentar, ni escuchar sus palabras melosas, llenas de insidia. Oía al príncipe echarse agua y enjabonar la manopla.

-¿Lo es? Quizá lo que le he buscado carezca de atractivo. ¿Que quiere entonces? ¿Un vestido de Paris pensado para odaliscas o cortesanas?

Serena se puso rígida.

-¿Esta sugiriendo que quiero competir con...?

-¿Las cortesanas? Con quien si no. Aunque quizás haya sido demasiado amable en darles ese titulo a las mujeres que esperamos esta noche. Puede que su prima Mina pertenezca ahora a esa raza que tan buen gusto tiene, pero me temo que las que nos traerán esta noche para nuestro deleite no serán tan quisquillosas.

-Ni sus meritos ni la cuestión de mi guardarropa me preocupan esta noche, porque no bajare.

-¿No? -El sonido que producía con su vigorosa manera de enjabonarse ceso.

-No puedo creer que lo desee. Creo que seria algo arriesgado.

-Si espera ser reconocida -ironizo Darien-, es usted mas... o menos de lo que había descubierto hasta ahora.

Serena enrojeció hasta la punta de los cabellos. El Príncipe se refería a la falta de ardor en sus brazos hasta que el le había obligado a abandonarse con sus caricias. La intromisión de Darien en su baño le había permitido olvidar lo que había pasado entre ellos la nocheanterior. Ahora, con unas pocas palabras dichas a la ligera, el se lo había recordado para mofarse de ella.

-Serena... -empezó a decir el príncipe.

Pero Serena se había recobrado y le interrumpió diciendo, con el mentón alzado:

-No espero ser reconocida, desde luego, pero esas mujeres me verán y, cuando vuelvan a Nueva Orleáns, comentaran que hay una mujer aquí. La ciudad esta a cierta distancia, pero no tan lejos si se piensa que muchas personas de St. Martinville tienen parientes allí, mujeres mayores y hombres curiosos sin otra cosa que hacer que sentarse a escribirse unos a otros para contarse los chismes que oyen por ahí.

El chapoteo disminuyo.

-Pensaba que estábamos de acuerdo en que no le importaba que se arruinara su reputación. ¿A que viene esta súbita inquietud?

¿Pretendía ahora borrar la mofa anterior? Serena estaba asombrada. No obstante, si las palabras del príncipe no tenían un doble sentido, no debería utilizar untono tan mordaz.

Haciendo caso omiso de la pregunta de Darien, Serena prosiguió.

-Tengo entendido que también el señor de la Chaise estará presente. Por liberal que sea en la comida y la bebida y... en otros placeres, no aceptaría mi presencia aquí sin una explicación, a pesar de lo que usted pueda pensar.

-Al parecer, el señor de la Chaise no va a honrarnos con su presencia. Nos hemos cruzado con un mensajero en una mula cuando regresábamos por el sendero. El señor nos envía sus excusas, pues ha de cenar con su esposa. -Serena oyó a Darien salir de la bañera-. ¿Me presta su toalla?

Serena sintió un fuerte impulso de no acceder a su torpe petición. Consiguió resistirse, pero se volvió para lanzarle una mirada fulminante. Desplegó el camisón para taparse, arranco la toalla y se la arrojo.

Darien le sostuvo la mirada mientras recogía la toalla y empezaba a secarse lentamente las gotas de agua de su torso bronceado.

-Son las mujeres las que no le gustan, ¿verdad? Preferiría no mezclarse con la gente vulgar.

Había acertado, a pesar de que ella misma no estaba segura de por que le disgustaba la idea de bajar esa noche.

-¿Que tiene eso de malo? Yo nunca he... es decir, no...

-No tiene experiencia en este tipo de reuniones de solteros y preferiría no tenerla.

-Si. -Serena lo miro con aire desafiante, esperando que el príncipe tuviera un ataque de ira o se echara a reír.

-Dudo mucho -dijo Darien lentamente- que se mancillara toda esa inocencia rotunda e inquebrantable que posee, a pesar de este episodio al que entre nobles y caballeros se da el nombre de seducción.

-Por otro lado, ¿que otra cosa haría yo sino aguar la fiesta?

El príncipe la observo detenidamente con sus brillantes ojos azules, el orgulloso ángulo de su mentón y la firme mirada de Serena a pesar del rubor de sus mejillas por la referencia indirecta a la violenta posesión. Darien acepto el franco desdén de ella sin que se alteraran sus facciones. Asintió aprobatoriamente y alargo la mano para coger los pantalones.

-Muy bien. Quédese aquí, pues, muy por encima de los borrachos en celo. Le enviare una porción del festín. ¡El resto tendrá que imaginárselo usted misma!

Condenadamente astuto le había llamado Malachite. Era una caracterización acertada. Serena tuvo que ponerse el camisón que le había ofrecido Darien, porque no podía permitir que Sarus entrara en la habitación con la cena y la viera envuelta en una toalla. Mas tarde, porque era humana y curiosa, no pudo evitar preguntarse que estaría ocurriendo abajo, y también si Darien la había dejado sola por causa de las otras mujeres.

Nada de todo eso le importaba. Aun así, la irritaba ser tan predecible, mientras que ella no adivinaba siquiera lo que Darien haría, diría o pensaría.

A medida que avanzaba la noche, le llego el sonido de cristales rotos por encima del estrépito de voces masculinas y el fuerte rasgueo de violines en clara discordancia con un acordeón desafinado. Una risa de mujer vibro con fuerza hasta acabar en un grito ahogado. El olor a alcohol y perfume barato se elevaba hasta ella en una mezcla nauseabunda.

Serena iba y venia por la habitación. Los bordes abiertos del camisón revoloteaban descubriendo sus esbeltas piernas desnudas hasta la rodilla. Los largos extremos con flecos del fajín de seda azul que se había atado a la cintura bailoteaban a cada paso. Se había enrollado las mangas hasta los codos, donde formaban gruesos pliegues. El cuello del camisón, amplio incluso para el torso de un hombre, dejaba al descubierto el nacimiento de sus senos, y la corona bordada caía justamente sobre uno de los pezones, visibles a través del fino tejido de hilo.

Serena no había reparado en el aspecto que tenía con el camisón, ni en la reluciente cabellera dorada que caía hasta más allá de la cintura, ni en el suave rubor de sus mejillas o el brillo de sus ojos azules. Era el aspecto de las otras mujeres lo que la preocupaba.

¿Eran hermosas aquellas rameras que tanto cacareaban? ¿Eran más del gusto de Darien su atractivo chillón y su excesiva facilidad? Que se quedara con ellas. No le importaba lo mas mínimo si se acostaba con todas ellas, desde luego que no.

¿Eran rubias o morenas, jóvenes o viejas? Serena esperaba que fueran viejas. A Darien le estaría bien empleado y, además, seria un freno para su lascivia.

Serena se detuvo a escuchar. Las risas chillonas y vacías que llegaban mezcladas con risas roncas no le parecieron de mujeres viejas. Parecían tontas, mujeres con la cabeza hueca, vanas y estúpidamente excitadas. ¿Como podía un hombre sentirse atraído por una mujer que profería semejante sonido? A Serena no le cabía en la cabeza. Esperaba al menos que aquellas risas idiotas cesaran cuando se metieran en la cama.

¿Que era tan divertido? Serena permanecía inmóvil, escuchando con los labios apretados las carcajadas que llegaban hasta su habitación. Bruscamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Una vez en el pasillo se detuvo. No se veía a nadie. Más allí de la barandilla, el resplandor de la bien iluminada sala la atrajo hacia la escalera. Coloco la mano sobre el pasamanos y se inclino para mirar hacia abajo, pero no vio casi nada. Los hombres parecían reunidos en torno a la mesa, aunque ella solo vela sus pies. El hecho de que los pies de las mujeres que se movían alre dedor estuvieran descalzos fue suficiente para que Serena hincara la rodilla. Aun así no consiguió ver la escena completa, por lo que se agacho más y apretó la cabeza contra la barandilla de madera tallada.

Los hombres estaban jugando, repantigados en sus sillas con las cartas en la mano y un vaso de vino al lado. Habían bebido mucho, pues chillaban con los rostros enrojecidos y se habían quitado las guerreras. Malachite tenía los ojos medio cerrados y daba golpecitos en sus cartas con la uña del pulgar. Ziocite se recostaba en la silla y charlaba con Jedite, que tenia apariencia de búho, encorvado sobre la mesa. Neflyte estaba sonrojado, los cabellos le caían sobre la frente y le daban un aire disoluto. Artemis contaba laboriosamente sus cartas, tocándolas una por una con un dedo calloso; tenía el parche negro torcido sobre el ojo.

Las mujeres se hallaban reunidas a un lado, detrás de un jugador. Serena comprendió que las usaban para apostar, procedimiento que se correspondía perfectamente con su carácter. Enlazaban los brazos en torno al hombre que las había ganado, le tocaban las manos y el cuello.

Darien aceptaba sus caricias con los ojos brillantes por el vino y la diversión, y también los sacrificios que parecían dispuestas a hacer con tal de permanecer junto a él cuando su suerte cambio. Las mujeres eran jóvenes y atractivas, la mayoría morenas, había una o dos rubias, y estaban medio desvestidas. Se iban quitando ropa y la arrojaban sobre la mesa como prendas. La visión de una liga con encajes, enrollada aun en su media reluciente de seda, fue saludada con gritos, sobre todo porque la mujer que la había depositado como prenda no llevaba ya nada más que una camisola escotada. La liga se unió a dos vestidos de estampados chillones y a varios pares de zapatos. Al poco tiempo, de seguir así las cosas, las mujeres habrían de pasar desnudas a poder del hombre a quien la suerte le fuera propicia.

Serena se hizo cargo de la situación, y dejo de interesarle. Fue Darien el que llamo su atención. El príncipe estaba a sus anchas, disfrutaba con el desconcierto de sus hombres y la ridícula necesidad de mantener a las mujeres a su lado. Serena no le había visto nunca así, tranquilo, perdido el control que tan rígidamente se imponía, sin sombra de afectación. El relajado encanto de la sonrisa, que curvaba sus rasgos y hacia aparecer arrugas alrededor de los ojos, resultaba cautivador. Así debía de ser antes de que mataran a su hermano, se dijo Serena, antes de que le acusaran de intentar apoderarse del trono de su padre. Aquel era el hombre que se había dedicado a jugar y a pelear por toda Europa, el hombre que había hecho alarde de su amante gitana, al tiempo que se ganaba el afecto de sus compatriotas, así como el de su escolta personal. Por el momento, Darien se había despojado de la carga que suponía una responsabilidad no deseada, para buscar el olvido en los pasatiempos de otras épocas, entre ellos, y no el menor, la bebida.

No estaba sobrio. Serena tardo un rato en darse cuenta, e incluso entonces no tuvo mas prueba de ello que una sensación en su propio estomago. Las manos del príncipe se mantenían firmes, su mirada era clara y su habla precisa cuando apostaba. Sin embargo, había cierta temeridad en el, una alegría irreflexiva que solo el vino podía causar. Su incipiente barba brillaba y sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre. Y, por si necesitaba mas pruebas, estaba el hecho de que, a pesar de los movimientos de Serena por encima de su cabeza, no levanto la vista ni una sola vez. Serena agradecía esta circunstancia; para que a Darien se le pasara por alto una cosa semejante, debía de estar verdaderamente borracho.

Había una persona en la sala que no disfrutaba del juego. Era una muchacha que no aparentaba más allá de diecisiete años. Permanecía a cierta distancia de las otras y miraba el suelo con insistencia. Cuando Neflyte le dirigió un súbito comentario, ella le sonrió ansiosamente, como queriendo agradar, y luego volvió a bajar la vista.

Por el aspecto de la joven, Serena la tomo por una acadiana. Tenía los cabellos y los ojos castaños y su figura era robusta, pero tenía manos y rostro delicados, _y _sus maneras eran dulces _y _nerviosas, aunque exentas de timidez. ¿Donde estaba la familia de la pobre chica? ¿O es que estaba sola, como ella?

Atraída su atención por la chanza de Neflyte, Darien miro a la acadiana. Le sonrió levemente y, haciendo caso omiso de las otras mujeres que se arremolinaban a su alrededor, la cogió por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si para sentarla en su rodilla. La chica se sentó y le lanzo una mirada tensa y asustada. Darien cogió su vaso y echo un trago, luego se lo tendió a ella. La chica bebió sin vacilar, apoyando sus labios en el mismo sitio donde lo había hecho Darien.

Serena se levanto con cautela. Tenía calambres en las piernas, así que se dirigió a su habitación con extraña torpeza. Cerró la puerta procurando no hacer ruido.

* * *

**No podía dejarlas con la duda, espero que les hayan gustado estos capítulos, sé que odian a Darien y en parte tienen razón, pero… a pesar de todo no es malo, solo esta un poco desesperado, y creo que en su deseo de descubrir la verdad algo esta cambiando en su interior no creen?**

**Además Sere no ayuda mucho, jajaja, por que será?, también notaron que esta celosita?, jajaja**

**Besitos y gracias por los rw**


	8. Chapter 8

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo ****8**

El sonido de un disparo retumbo por toda la casa. Le siguió un agudo grito de terror. Serena se irguió sobresaltada en la cama. No había querido dormirse, solo cerrar los ojos un momento, pero acabo por rendirse al sueño. Se había metido en la cama solo porque tenía los pies fríos. Al despertar tan bruscamente, se sintió desorientada, como si persistiera alguna pesadilla.

Un nuevo disparo estallo en la noche, esta vez seguido por el eco; no era un sueño. Volvió a oír un grito y enseguida los sonidos agudos de burlas femeninas. Después oyó un murmullo de voces que procedía de la sala. Una súbita orden impuso silencio.

¿Que estaba ocurriendo? Serena se echo hacia atrás los cabellos y salió de la cama. Se recogió el camisón para bajar de un salto el peldaño de la tarima. Por un momento le paso por la cabeza la idea de que por fin habían ido a rescatarla, pero la desecho. No había urgencia en las voces que había oído, ni sorpresa; solo la mujer que había gritado parecía presa del pánico.

Serena llego a la puerta y la abrió justo cuando se produjo un tercer disparo. Como contrapunto oyó una voz quejumbrosa entrecortada por sollozos:

-No puedo, no puedo.

-Mantenla quieta, por amor de Dios.

La suplicante advertencia procedía de Jedite. La respuesta fue un sollozo entre hipos cuando sonó otro disparo, y luego dos mas en rápida sucesión.

El aire de la sala estaba impregnado del olor acre de la pólvora y de humo, que persistía como una cortina gris de muselina, arremolinándose alrededor de las bujías vacilantes de la araña, amortiguando la luz. Habían apartado la mesa para dejar el camino libre hacia la unica pared descubierta, de la que habían quitado las colgaduras de las ventanas. La chica acadiana se hallaba de pie junto a esa pared, sola, vestida únicamente con una camisola y flanqueada por candelabros en los que ardían unas velas. Tenía la cara bañada de lágrimas y temblaba convulsivamente. En una mano sostenía un naipe; el yeso de la pared a su espalda estaba lleno de agujeros.

Al otro lado de la sala, junto a la mesa, se hallaban Jedite y Darien. Sobre la superficie de roble de la mesa había cinco pistolas. Eran todas de tamaño y estilos similares, con empuñaduras grabadas y largos cañones de plata cincelada con complicados dibujos. Jedite entrego una sexta pistola a Darien, que empezó a cargarla con movimientos rápidos y precisos.

Los otros hombres y las mujeres medio vestidas que se colgaban de ellos se hallaban cerca de la chimenea, fuera de la línea de fuego, todos estaban borrachos y se inclinaban los unos hacia los otros para hablar, articulando mal las palabras, o le lanzaban gritos de animo a la chica que sostenía la carta.

-Cambia la carta -dijo Darien, y dejo la pistola sobre la mesa junto a las otras.

Jedite, que llevaba el brazo izquierdo en cabestrillo, se acerco a la chica con el seis de diamantes en la mano. Le arrebato el seis de corazones que esta aferraba con fuerza y lo sustituyo por el otro naipe. Luego levanto mas el brazo de la chica, apartándolo de la cara y, tras haberla colocado de modo que corriera menos peligro, volvió a la mesa.

-Cuatro de seas -dijo con satisfacción-, pero todos han dado en la carta. ¡No ha estado mal, vive Dios!

Darien cogió la primera pistola. La chica acadiana se encogió y volvió la cara. Se llevo la mano libre a la boca y su rostro adquirió un tinte verdoso cuando el terror asomo a sus ojos.

Darien apunto y disparo. En el nuevo naipe apareció un agujero irregular que había borrado un diamante rojo. La acadiana chillo y se doblo por la cintura. Jedite aparto los ojos de ella. Su rostro delgado expresaba resolución, a pesar de su palidez.

Serena no pudo soportarlo más. Bruscamente descendió los últimos peldaños de la escalera con paso rápido.

-¿Que les pasa a todos? ¿Es que no ven que esta chica esta aterrorizada?

Sin aguardar respuesta, Serena recorrió la distancia que la separaba de la joven con zancadas resueltas, interponiendo su cuerpo entre los hombres y su blanco. Arrebato la carta de los dedos inertes y alargo el brazo dubitativamente para tocar en el hombro a la chica, que estallo en lágrimas como un niño al que han castigado.

-¡Oiga! -exclamo un hombre-, hay apuestas en juego.

Serena no contesto mientras conducía a la chica hasta la silla de un rincón.

-Ella tiene la carta -dijo una de las mujeres con voz felina-. A lo mejor le gustaría sostenerla.

La sugerencia fue aceptada, repetida y aplaudida. Serena lanzo una rápida mirada a Darien. Este tenía la segunda pistola en la mano y su cara bronceada carecía de expresión.

La bebida ingerida esa noche los había vuelto inhumanos a todos. Estaban dispuestos, incluso ansiosos, a convertir a alguien en su juguete. No les importaba que se arriesgara una vida por su estúpida apuesta. Una ira que no había sentido jamás con tal intensidad se adueño de Serena. Al ver que vacilaba en complacerlos, las pullas se convirtieron en insultos. Serena quiso devolvérselos, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. No se rebajaría a su mismo nivel. Lo único que le quedaba por hacer era desafiarlos con su coraje.

Con la cabeza bien alta, se separo de la chica acadiana y se volvió con una sonrisa de desprecio en su encantadora boca. Luego alzo en alto el seis de diamantes

Con su único agujero

La sorpresa hizo reinar el silencio. Lo rompió la voz de Malachite, que pregunto tranquilamente:

-¿Si ha cambiado la persona que sostiene el blanco?, ¿cambiara también la recompensa?

Darien frunció elentrecejo. Jedite, con un rizo moreno colgando sobre la frente, miro a Serena y a la chica acadiana, y luego, con una súbita duda que ensombrecía sus ojos castaños, a su jefe

Fue en ese instante cuando Serena comprendió plenamente el juego que había interrumpido. La apuesta pretendía determinar finalmente quien pasaría la noche con la chica. Solo les habían proporcionado cinco mujeres, y los hombres eran seis: Artemis, Neflyte, Malachite, Ziocite, Jedite y, por supuesto, Darien.

Que democrático por parte de Darien elegir aquel método para decidir la cuestión, en lugar de hacer valer su autoridad. ¿Cómo se había llegado a aquella situación? ¿Tanto había cambiado la suerte de Darien que había perdido todas sus mujeres? ¿Se había llegado al punto en que la chica ahora temblaba en una silla, había perdido la camisola a manos de Jedite? y, ¿en lugar de permitir que tuviera que exhibir su desnudez con su poca experiencia, Darien había propuesto una competición? ¿El hombre que demostrara ser el mejor tirador bajo aquella luz incierta y con unos reflejos embotados recibiría la camisola y la mujer que la llevaba?¿Y ahora que había ocupado el lugar de la chica, seria ella, comotan delicadamente le había señalado, la recompensa? ¿Había llegado el momento en que dejaría de ser compañera de cama solo del príncipe para empezar a pasar de un hombre a otro?

El agrio interés de los hombres y mujeres congregados en torno a la chimenea y la importancia de la apuesta quedaban explicados. También se comprendía la angustia de la chica acadiana, puesto que ella era el premio además de hacer de blanco, semidesnuda, por unos tiradores borrachos. Muy bien. La situación, por extraña y absurda que fuera, no podía cambiarse. Lo mejor seria acabar cuanto antes.

Serena se mantuvo erguida e inmóvil. La luz de los candelabros se reflejaba en sus cabellos, que parecían oro líquido, caían sobre sus facciones y daba un brillo desafiante a sus ojos. También se filtraba por la fina tela del camisón que la envolvía y delineaba su grácil silueta, formando un halo dorado que la hacia parecer etérea y sin embargo tremendamente deseable.

Darien la miró con ojos sombríos. Apretó la mandíbula. Sin prestar atención a la pregunta de Malachite ni a la tensión que súbitamente flotaba en el ambiente, dirigió la vista hacia la carta que sostenía Serena, entornando los ojos para concentrarse en un diamante del naipe. El cañón cincelado de la pistola que sostenía centelleó cuando adopto la posición de un duelista y bajó el arma con pulso firme para apuntar.

El sonido del primer disparo resultó ensordecedor en la habitación cerrada. Serena noto un sonido junto a su oído, como el de un insecto, y un tirón en la car ta que sostenía, y luego le cayeron trozos de yeso en el cuello cuando la bala se incrusto en la pared. Serena no llego a cerrar los ojos antes de que Darien disparara otra vez. Luego siguió disparando, utilizando las pistolas alineadas. Apuntaba cada vez desde un ángulo levemente distinto. Cuando el estampido del sexto disparo se extinguió, Darien se quedo quieto, rodeado por el humo gris azulado de la pólvora.

Lentamente bajo el brazo, pero no vario su tensa postura hasta que Jedite se acerco a Serena y grito:

-¡Los seis!

Todos gritaron y pidieron vino para celebrarlo. Cuando se sirvió, brindaron por el valor de Serena; luego, volviéndose al unísono, lanzaron los vasos sobre los rescoldos de la chimenea. Las mujeres empezaron a reír y chillar cuando los hombres las apretujaron groseramente, recorriendo sus cuerpos complacientes con sus manazas. Darien arrojo su vaso contra el fondo ennegrecido de la chimenea y luego giro sobre sus talones. Rodeo la mesa, se abrió paso por entre el grupo y camino hacia Serena.

Fue entonces cuando Jedite, lanzando al aire la carta que le había cogido a Serena, hablo con tono humorístico pero desafiante.

-¿Reclamas a ambas mujeres, Darien, o teniendo en cuenta que la que sostenía mi carta era menos firme que la tuya, me permitirás tirar de nuevo contra la segunda para que el ganador elija a la que quiera?

Los demás aguardaron la respuesta en silencio; el alboroto se apago tan deprisa como se había iniciado. Darien se aproximo a Serena y la cogió de la mano.

-No habrá mas competiciones -replico con voz vibrante-. Antes he aceptado por mera justicia, ni más ni menos. Puedes decir que he preferido a Serena a la otra, o bien que te cedo mis derechos sobre la otra, dado que las condiciones no eran las mismas. En cualquier caso, con esta mujer no se juega. Es mía.

Las palabras eran una despedida, una indicación de que se habían acabado las diversiones por esa noche. Sin esperar respuesta ni nuevos argumentos, Darien se dirigió hacia las escaleras, llevándose a Serena con el. Ella se dejo conducir unos cuantos metros, pero la ira hervía en su interior por la insensibilidad que había rodeado aquel incidente, por la calma con que Darien la había declarado suya y por la seguridad con que la escoltaba hacia el dormitorio. Serena tiro de la mano y se soltó.

Darien volvió la cabeza bruscamente. Su mirada se poso un instante en las mejillas rojas de Serena antes de mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Tiene alguna objeción que hacer? Como quiera, pero no ahora.

-No se me ocurre un momento mejor -replico Serena, alzando el mentón.

-¿Aunque eso signifique una distribución injusta de las mujeres? Ahora estamos igualados, como podrá observar, acuerdo al que se ha llegado sin derramamiento de sangre ni enfrentamientos, cosa que no podré garantizar si usted pretende desequilibrar la balanza... otra vez.

-¿Otra vez? -repitió Serena, hablando en voz baja, como el príncipe-. ¿Que equilibrio existía cuando aterrorizaba a esa pobre chica, compitiendo por ella con Jedite?

-El terror de esa pobre chica se debía sobre todo al miedo de que ganara yo. Al ver que era la menos experimentada de todas, pensé que seria mejor entregársela a Jedite, lo que solo habría sido aceptado si se podía demostrar que la había ganado con toda justicia. De no haber aparecido usted, yo podría haberme retractado de la apuesta en ese mismo momento, entregándosela a Jedite con desprecio ante la perspectiva de acostarme con una chica gimoteante y chillona.

Serena sintió un repentino alivio en el pecho. -Usted... usted quería que se la quedara Jedite…

-Podría intentar ocultar su asombro por mi pequeña muestra de compasión, por lo menos. -¿Vienes, o has decidido probar los deleites de la intimidad en compañía? Si pretende unirse a la orgía, tendré que reservar un sitio.

Serena volvió la cabeza con renuencia, siguiendo el seco movimiento de la cabeza de Darien. Jedite estaba arrodillado ante la chica acadiana en un extremo de la habitación, hablándole en voz baja y secándole las lagrimas con la punta de los dedos, mientras los otros se habían tumbado con sus parejas en los sofás y sobre la mesa. Serena aparto enseguida la mirada y, pasando por alto el gesto sarcástico del príncipe, le precedió escaleras arriba como si fuera una marioneta.

Una vez en la habitación, Serena se dirigió al lavabo, donde cogió uno de los cepillos de plata. Se inclino hacia adelante y empezó a limpiarse el polvo de yeso de la masa sedosa de sus cabellos. Vio de reojo por el espejo que Darien se detenía junto a ella. Por un instante le pareció que el príncipe Darien se balanceaba, y se detuvo. Pero luego el se alejo, se quito la guerrera desabrochada y la arrojo sobre una silla.

Darien hablo por encima del hombro.

-La ira contenida es enemiga del sueño, o de cualquier otra cosa que precise de una mente tranquila. ¿Que es lo que quiere decirme?

-¡Lo sabe de sobra! -La indulgencia de Darien la exasperaba más aun.

-Pero yo le ofrezco que disfrute arrojándome las palabras a la cara. ¿Ha perdido su rabia, o es que empieza a cansarse?

-Muy bien -replico Serena, picada en su amor propio-. ¡No soy suya!

-¿Es la declaración publica lo que le molesta, o el miedo a que, si no es así ahora, lo sea muy pronto?

-¡Ninguna de las dos cosas! -Serena se giro despacio hacia el. Apretaba el cepillo con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos-. No soy un premio ni un juguete. Soy Serena Tsukino, no tengo culpa alguna de hallarme aquí y soy mi propia dueña. El hecho de que me obligue a quedarme aquí con usted no cambia nada.

-¿No? Supongamos que hubiera cambiado de opinión, que independientemente de lo que me dijera usted o del resultado de nuestra búsqueda de Mina, no la dejare marchar. ¿Que o quien podría quitármela?

-No... no estará hablando en serio.

Sin que Serena pudiera determinar si se trataba de una necesidad o de una manifestación de absoluta confianza en si mismo, Darien se acerco a una columna de la cama y se apoyo en ella.

-¿No? Pero, aunque la pregunta sea retórica, ¿que me respondería usted?

Serena lo miro fijamente.

-Eternamente prisionera, ¿es esa la amenaza?

-La descripción no es muy halagadora, pero es exacta.

-Nunca se saldría con la suya. ¡No me preocupa!, su interés por mi se desvanecería enseguida si encontrara a Mina.

-¿Quiere ponerme a prueba, querida mía? No se lo recomiendo. Ya debería saber cuan difícil me resulta resistirme cuando me arrojan un guante.

El tono burlón de Darien acicateo aun más a Serena.

-Solo intenta asustarme.

-Y entonces, ¿cómo es que necesito que me consuelen si he tenido tanto éxito?

-¡Es su orgullo herido, sin duda! -espeto Serena-. ¿Esperaba que me arrojara en sus brazos en un sueño de dicha y gratitud?

-Hubiera sido una novedad. -Su actitud era pensativa.

-Si eso es lo que quiere, le sugiero que lo intente con una de las mujeres de ahí abajo. ¡El placer fingido que ellas le darán, comprado, es todo lo que conseguirá!

-¿Otro desafio?-dijo Darien; entornando los ojos hasta convertirlos en un destello azul.

Lo prudente hubiera sido negarlo, pero Serena estaba ya cansada de todo aquello.

-¿Y que? No puede tratarme siempre como usted quiera. No consigo comprender por que sigue intentándolo, así como no comprendo por que quiere retenerme aquí.

-¿Por que? Por la misma razón que un sacerdote lleva su camisa de crin pegada al cuerpo, para recordar unos votos incómodos hechos por los mas exaltados motivos.

-Disfruta siendo enigmático, ¿verdad?

-El significado esta claro, si se molesta en buscarlo.

Serena se volvió hacia el lavabo y dejo el cepillo, consciente de que Darien la observaba con el regodeo de un lobo que tiene un conejo a la vista. Tenia todas las de ganar y lo sabia. Peor aun, los dos los sabían. Nada le impedía tratarla como le viniese en gana.

Lo que resultaba asombroso, pensó Serena, era la paciencia que había demostrado Darien hasta ese momento. Si podía creerle capaz de las reacciones de un caballero, de un hombre de honor, habría de concluir por fuerza que era un sentimiento de culpa, mezclado con la confianza en su propia habilidad para encontrar a Mina, lo que le había impedido hasta entonces usar de coacciones físicas para sacarle información. Cierto, había utilizado un método de persuasión muy poco correcto, pero en realidad no había sido doloroso. ¿Seria posible que estuviera dispuesto a usar otra táctica para descubrir lo que quería saber, después de haber batido los alrededores sin resultado alguno? ¿Que otra explicación podían tener si no sus palabras?

Un leve crujido de la estructura de madera de la cama cuando Darien se irguió le advirtió que se acercaba a ella. La mano de Darien se puso con suave firmeza sobre su hombro y su brazo rodeo su esbelta cintura para atraerla hacia si. EI aspiro la fragancia a rosa de sus cabellos y su barba incipiente le rasco la sien cuando inclino la cabeza para besarle la piel sensitiva del cuello, justo detrás de la oreja.

-¡No! -exclamo Serena, respirando con dificultad. Intentó desasirse, pero Darien la retuvo con firmeza.

-¿Por que? ¿teme sucumbir a la tentación de la dicha después de todo? -susurro, respirando cálidamente sobre su mejilla.

Al echar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo, los cabellos de Serena se desparramaron sobre el brazo de Darien como una brillante cascada dorada.

-Se engaña a si mismo. Nada menos probable, sobre todo cuando no tengo más que recordar el propósito que lo mueve.

-¿Y es? -inquirió el, fijando la mirada en las tentadoras curvas de su boca.

-No soy tan boba como para creer que se siente atraído por mi persona. ¿Que otra cosa puede querer, excepto... usar mis emociones para doblegar mi voluntad?

Una sonrisa se dibujo lentamente en el rostro de Darien.

-¿Con besos? Una idea interesante. Me pregunto si funcionara.

-No -mascullo Serena-, no si yo puedo evitarlo.

-Pero ¿podrá? Esa es la cuestión.

Sin apartar los ojos de los de Serena, Darien inclino la cabeza para besarla. Su boca era firme, cálida y dolorosamente suave, con aroma a vino. Serena noto la expansión de sus sentidos y, aunque intento defenderse de aquella suave e insidiosa invasión, no pudo evitar la languidez que parecía derretirle los huesos, de modo que fue cediendo gradualmente, apoyada en el. Cuando Darien levanto la cabeza para mirarla, los ojos de Serena eran luminosos y sus labios estaban entreabiertos.

Ella permaneció inmóvil unos instantes; luego bajo la vista. Su voz era ronca cuando se obligo a hablar a pesar del nudo que tenia en la garganta.

-Tenga cuidado, o tal vez acabe dejando sus emociones desprotegidas al buscar las mías. Le aseguro que no dudaría en usar su propia arma contra usted, si eso ocurriera, y le ordenaría que renunciara a su búsqueda y regresara por donde vino.

-Hace bien en avisarme, pero no debería olvidar que corre el mismo riesgo que yo en ese caso.

-¿Riesgo? -La fuerza de los brazos de Darien en torno a ella era un apoyo seguro y absorbente del que podía acabar dependiendo con terrible facilidad.

-Si encadenara mi alma y me convirtiera en un cautivo voluntario es posible que sintiera una necesidad tan grande de usted como para obligarla a venirse conmigo.

Semejante perspectiva debería de haber sido causa de alarma para Serena. Que no lo fuera resultaba muy turbador. Sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar sobre ello.

Con un destello extraño y pensativo en sus ojos zafiro, Darien volvió a besarla, explorando, saboreando su boca con tanta concentración, con una determinación tan férrea como cuando, apenas unos minutos antes, había levantado la primera pistola en la sala de abajo. Su deseo, dirigido por una viva inteligencia y una voluntad indomable, eran un ataque violento que ella no podía resistir. Serena sintió que cedía ante ese ataque, relegaba su fuerza destructora y respondía con dulzura. Y en ese ultimo instante de claridad, supo, con una sabiduría instintiva, que aquella respuesta era la mejor. La reacción de una mujer ante la fuerza de un hombre había sido siempre una suave rendición. Luchar contra el, sabiendo que era mas fuerte, era llamar a la derrota, pero si ella se sometía con gracia, podía volverlo vulnerable a armas menos obvias.

Darien rodeo uno de los firmes senos de Serena con la mano. El pulgar froto el suave hilo que cubría el pezón, y Serena experimento un hormigueo en aquel lugar tan sensitivo. Darien la apretó mas contra si, haciendo mas ostensible el encendido deseo que sentía por ella. Serena ya no se preguntaba como había pasado de la violenta resolución de resistirse a aquella aceptación. Apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de Darien, entregando dócilmente su cuerpo, y rozo su brazo con la mano.

Con suavidad, Darien le volvió la cabeza y, tras un suspiro, le beso los párpados antes de levantarla en brazos con facilidad. Camino hacia la cama y la deposito sobre el alto colchón. Se deshizo de sus ropas con premura y se tumbo junto a ella, esbelto, dorado a la luz de las velas que había sobre la mesita. En su mirada había un fuego azul. Darien levanto el camisón que llevaba Serena pasando la mano por las suaves formas de su pierna y su cadera. Al llegar al fajin, soltó una pequeña imprecación, aunque no tardo mas que unos segundos en desanudarlo. Después de pellizcar un enhiesto pezón, le saco el camisón por la cabeza.

Darien arrojo la prenda a un lado y se estiro junto a Serena, la atrajo de nuevo hacia si y rodó sobre la cama de modo que ella acabo encima, cada curva de su cuerpo apretada contra el cuerpo de el. Había sorpresa en los ojos de Serena cuando le miro. La firmeza de la boca de Darien se curvo en una sonrisa fugaz; luego el le paso los dedos por los cabellos para hacer que cayeran en torno suyo como una cortina reluciente. Cogió su rostro en una mano acostumbrada a empuñar espadas y atrajo su boca hacia la suya.

Serena sentía el ritmo regular de su respiración, sus latidos y el leve picor del vello del pecho contra sus senos. El vientre de Darien era plano _y _firme _y _sus muslos fuertes y musculosos. Engullida por la sensación puramente táctil, Serena pudo percibir que algo se aflojaba en su interior. En aquella postura no sería tan fácilmente dominada por el peso y la fuerza del príncipe, no se hallaba boca arriba y a su merced.

Las manos de Darien acariciaron su espalda hasta llegar a la curva de la cintura, que aferraron para apretar suavemente las caderas. Lejos de inhibirla, aquello acreció la excitación de Serena, que notaba una plenitud que fluía hacia sus entrañas. Darien se movió lentamente hacia ella, manteniéndola apretada contra el. A pesar del frío que hacía en la habitación, Serena se sentía arder. Se apoyo en un codo y levanto una mano hacia el rostro de Darien para acariciar la comisura de su boca. Fue una sensación de increíble intimidad, una cercanía mas allá de todo lo concebible, y luego la invadió la vulnerabilidad cuando el aparto los muslos y, con un lento movimiento de sus caderas, la penetro.

Serena contuvo la respiración, que después, cuando el empezó a adentrarse en ella, se acelero. Todo pensamiento consciente desapareció bajo la fuerza de aquel placer que no dejaba de acrecentarse. Serena empezó a moverse al ritmo que le marcaba Darien. Quería que llegara cada vez mas adentro. Su cuerpo era una llama que la consumía, hasta que ya no quiso nada mas a que aquélla excitación enfebrecida, aquella copula incandescente. Su ser pareció disolverse, fluir hacia el exterior y, aun así, ella siguió esforzándose, hallando en su empeño un deleite exquisito.

Los músculos de Serena se crisparon. Una oscura oleada de frenético deseo la invadió, y respiro cada vez mas ansiosamente.

Darien interrumpió sus movimientos.

-Dulce amor mío, déjame llevarte a la fuente que sacia siempre la sed -dijo con voz ronca y profunda.

Coloco sus manos sobre la espalda de Serena y se impulso hacia delante, llevando a Serena apretada y temblorosa con el. Cuando Darien quedo encima de ella, lo miro con asombro expectante. Darien se hundió entonces en ella, penetrándola profundamente, y Serena cerró los ojos, acomodándose a sus suaves movimientos. Flotaba a la deriva en la maravillosa liberación de un deleite eterno, y el seguía moviéndose en su interior. El placer borraba en ella toda conciencia de quien y que era. Se apretó contra el con alegría jadeante y voluptuosidad desenfrenada. Oyó la respiración entrecortada de Darien, los potentes latidos de su corazón y sintió el estremecimiento que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Y una vez más, se produjo la explosión carmesí. Fuertemente abrazados, dejaron que los inundara con su fuego líquido y vibrante. Se elevaron y flotaron bañados en su resplandor, unidos en el éxtasis indestructible.

Transcurrieron los minutos largos y silenciosos. Serena yacía inmóvil, casi inconsciente. Darien cambió de posición para tenderse a su lado, pero dejo el brazo cruzado sobre ella con la mano sobre su seno y el rostro enterrado en su cabellera. La respiración de ambos fue aquietándose. La oscuridad abandono la mente de Serena y, aunque le pareció que había pasado mucho tiempo, pero seguramente solo media hora, empezó a tener frió. El muslo esbelto de Darien le daba calor. Si se movía atraería sin duda su atención, pero si no lo hacia tendría que soportar un frió cada vez mayor.

Serena se agito levemente, esperando que el la soltara. Darien no se movió. Su pecho subía y bajaba con un ritmo regular y sus pestañas permanecían quietas, cerradas sobre sus ojos. Estaba totalmente dormido.

Serena ya no dudo que estaba borracho. No se lo imaginaba cayendo en un sueño tan profundo en ninguna otra circunstancia. Las noches anteriores había bastado el menor movimiento por su parte para que Darien se despertara. Pero, si estaba ebrio, nada de lo que había dicho podía tenerse en cuenta, ni podía ella interpretar el significado de sus reacciones. Su ternura, sus intentos de complacerla y la insinuación de su afecto no habían sido mas que impulsos de borracho. Este descubrimiento primero resulto desconcertante, y luego dio paso a una airada decepción.

Que estúpida era. No tenía mas remedio que admitirlo, pues en algún recoveco de su interior se había sentido halagada porque Darien la había preferido a las demás mujeres. Sabía que no había sido cuestión de equilibrio en la cantidad. Podrían habérselas apañado de modo que compartieran favores. Pero, en cambio, el la había llevado arriba y Serena había permitido que ese hecho desvirtuara su juicio. Todo su desafió y su insignificante resistencia eran inútiles, inútiles del todo. Había sido halagüeño para su vanidad que el hombre que la había raptado, que la había poseído para castigarla y decidido torturarla con habilidad diabólica y degradante, la hubiera elegido después, en un cambio tan súbito como rotundo, Para hacerle el amor del modo mas tierno. Debería de haber sabido que había una razón, debería de haber confiado en sus propios instintos cuando le decían que no estaba sobrio.

Se había adueñado de ella una ira terrible por la traición de su propio cuerpo. Sus reacciones ante Darien eran alarmantes y desalentadoras. Pero no era eso todo. Había habido un momento, mientras el la abrazaba, en que Serena había sentido algo que teniaincomodo parecido con el afecto. No es que estuviera enamorada del Príncipe, claro esta, pero aun así era imposible tener una relación tan intima con un hombre sin sentir algo por el.

Experimento un estremecimiento de repugnancia repentina por todo lo que había ocurrido en aquella alta cama con dosel y un ansia desesperada de alejarse de Darien, de estar sola, lejos de su alcance. Se aparto de el, deslizándose bajo su mano flácida. Miro alrededor en busca del camisón. Estaba entre dos almohadas, con una manga bajo la que sostenía la cabeza de Darien. Para retirarla sin despertar a Darien, aparto su almohada, la coloco a su lado y tiro del camisón suavemente. Darien se agito en sueños y Serena se quedo inmóvil; pero el se limito a volverse hacia ella y a echar el brazo sobre la almohada que había retirado.

Serena aguardo, casi sin atreverse a respirar, hasta que Darien dejo de moverse, luego bajo de la cama con el camisón en la mano, y se lo puso cuando sus pies tocaron el frió suelo de madera.

Las sillas de la habitación no eran cómodas; Serena pasaría una mala noche si intentaba dormir sentada en una de ellas. Podía enredarse sobre la alfombra frente a la chimenea, dándole la espalda a los rescoldos que aun quedaban, pero la alfombra era delgada y el suelo duro. Mientras permanecía de pie, ceñuda y con los brazos apretados en torno a si, recordó el catre del vestidor. Haría frió allí, donde no había penetrado el calor de un fuego en mucho tiempo. Necesitaba algo para cubrirse. Echo un vistazo al cubrecama y las sabanas arrugadas al pie de la cama, sopesando la posibilidad de que Darien se despertara. Alejarse de el y dormir incómodamente o estar cerca de el y sentir un calor reconfortante; debía elegir. ¡Maldito fuera aquel hombre que le ponía las cosas difíciles incluso dormido! Serena decidió que se arriesgaría a coger una de las colchas y si quería tener alguna oportunidad con Darien de Rutenia, era entonces o nunca.

Cogió la colcha para dirigirse al vestidor, pero se detuvo al posar la mirada sobre la figura desnuda del príncipe. En su estado, podía tardar horas en espabilarse lo suficiente como para notar el frió y cubrirse. Cogería una pulmonía en aquel frió húmedo.

Serena apretó la boca con aire taciturno, dejo la colcha que sostenía _y _echo las sabanas _y _el resto de la ropa de cama por encima de Darien, estirándolo todo hasta su cuello haciendo los máximos esfuerzos para actuar con la mayor suavidad. Cuando terminó tenía una sonrisa irónica. Era extraño, pero daba la impresión de que la menuda compañera de cama de Darien seguía con el. Observo un momento al príncipe, luego recogió la colcha, apago las velas de la mesita y se dirigió a la puerta oculta por el tapiz que conducía al vestidor.

El cuartucho era tan húmedo y frió como había imaginado. También estaba muy oscuro, pues en aquella noche sin luna ninguna luz entraba por el ventanuco. Un polvo antiguo, que había removido con su entrada, invadió el aire, mezclándose con el olor a cuero enmohecido. Tumbada en el catre y envuelta en la colcha como si esta fuera un caparazón, Serena percibía los sonidos de la noche, tanto en el interior de la casa como fuera. El viento susurraba su quejido por los aleros y azotaba las ramas sin hojas de los árboles que se alzaban cerca de la ventana. También hacia que las paredes y las vigas crujieran de vez en cuando para proporcionar un acompañamiento a los gemidos ahogados, gritos jadeantes y crujir de cuerdas de las camas que resonaban en los dormitorios. Sin embargo, aquellos sonidos no tenían nada de fantasmal. Los hombres de la escolta del príncipe se habían llevado a las mujeres a sus habitaciones_ y _ahora retozaban, con los miembros tensos _y _enlazados. A Serena se le ocurrió preguntarse si también habrían oído los mismos ruidos procedentes de la habitación que ella compartía con Darien, y si los habria oído alguien. No le importaba en realidad, pero la idea provocó el rubor de sus mejillas en la oscuridad. Se arrebujo aun más y cerró los ojos, resuelta a no prestar atención, a recibir el consuelo del sueño.

Un sonido crepitante se introdujo en su sueño irregular, convirtiéndose en parte de la pesadilla en que se veía envuelta. Una columna de llamas se elevaba hacia el cielo y a ella la obligaban a caminar hacia allí. Sintió miedo y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, ansia y desesperación. Oía el estruendoso crepitar y olía el humo. Le picaban los ojos y se le llenaron de lágrimas. Partículas de ceniza ardiente se introdujeron en su boca haciendo que se atragantara.

Se despertó tosiendo a causa del escozor del humo acre en sus pulmones y con los ojos llorosos. De algún lugar cercano procedía, en verdad, el crepitar ominoso de un incendio. Serena se incorporo y miro hacia l puerta. A través de una rendija vio un resplandor anaranjado.

Saltó de la cama y se abalanzo hacia la puerta. L abrió de un tirón y apartó el tapiz. La cama en la que antes había yacido ella se había convertido en una isla de fuego. Las llamas escarlata y oro devoraban, saltarinas, serpenteantes, las colgaduras, ennegreciendo el techo con su humo. Recorrían también la parte superior de la cabecera tallada y empezaban a avanzar sobre la sabanas, arrojando su brillante luz sobre las esquina en sombras de la habitación y rodeando con un halo la cabeza del hombre que estaba acostado bajo las saba nas tal como ella lo había dejado.

-Dios mío -exclamo Serena, y se arrojo sobre la cama para coger a Darien por el brazo y alejarlo de los caudalosos ríos de fuego, pero el príncipe era un peso muerto imposible de arrastrar. Un ascua cayó del dosel sobre el hombro de Darien, que no se inmuto.

Mordiéndose el labio inferior, Serena fue hacia el aguamanil y cogió la jofaina medio llena de agua. Arrojo su contenido sobre Darien y la cama. Una pequeña porción del fuego se extinguió con un siseo, pero las voraces llamas que envolvían las colgaduras no dejaban de aumentar. Necesitaba ayuda de inmediato.

Arrojo la jofaina a un lado, corrió hacia la puerta del dormitorio y la abrió. Cruzo el pasillo con unos cuantos pasos rápidos y aporreo la puerta de Malachite.

-¡Fuego! -grito-. ¡Fuego!

Al otro lado del pasillo se abrió una puerta y apareció Artemis echándose los tirantes por encima de los hombros.

_-Gott im Himmel! _-exclamo, al ver el resplandor de las llamas-. Ya me parecía a mí que olía a humo.

Serena se volvió hacia el.

-Darien...! ¡No consigo despertarlo!

Al cabo de unos segundos el pasillo estaba lleno de hombres que lanzaban juramentos y mujeres que chillaban. Todos los hombres corrieron hacia la habitación en la que yacía su jefe. Haciendo caso omiso del peligro que corrían, arrancaron las colgaduras de la cama y las patearon y golpearon para apagar las llamas, llenando el aire de cenizas y del olor a ropa chamuscada. Neflyte yJedite alzaron a Darien _y _lo llevaron al extremo opuesto de la habitación, donde lo depositaron en el suelo. Cuando se apartaron, Darien despertó, abriendo los ojos con gran esfuerzo. Con las pupilas convertidas en cabezas de alfiler, miro a Artemis y a Malachite que estaban de pie sobre el colchón envueltos en humo y partículas de cenizas resplandecientes, mientras daban manotazos al obstinado pedazo de dosel que seguía ardiendo. Resultaba difícil saber hasta que punto comprendía la situación; en todo caso, la acepto.

-Menudo alboroto -dijo, arrastrando las palabras-. Al parecer el infierno no esta mejor organizado que la tierra que con tanta exasperación adoramos.

El alivio fue palpable en todos los que ocupaban la estancia. Sarus se arrodillo ante su amo con el rostro pálido bajo su tinte amarillo. Jedite dedico una tensa sonrisa a Neflyte y a su hermano Ziocite, que estaban ocupados en arrancar de las paredes trozos de colgaduras aun en llamas.

-Gracias a Dios -dijo Malachite. Artemis gruño y bajo de la cama de un salto para acercarse al hombre tendido en el suelo.

-¿Que pretendía? -pregunto el veterano a su Príncipe-. ¿Intentaba prender fuego a la casa con todos nosotros dentro, o solo calentarse un poquito?

Darien cerró los ojos.

-No es necesario que grites. Guardare mis disculpas para monsieur de la Chaise por los daños causados en su propiedad, pero hasta donde yo recuerdo, esta aventura no ha sido cosa mía.

-Le he visto beber tanto o más que anoche sin que le causara efecto alguno, ni siquiera un bostezo. ¿Como es que ha estado a punto de asarse?

-¿Te he decepcionado? Ya no tiene remedio, ni tampoco tengo respuesta a tu pregunta.

Artemis frunció el ceño, luego apoyo súbitamente una rodilla en tierra y le levanto un párpado a Darien para mirar la pupila contraída en el brillante iris azul.

-Trabajan por separado, pero también juntos -observo Darien, y consiguió demostrarlo manteniendo ambos ojos abiertos al tiempo que arqueaba una ceja.

-Drogado -señalo Artemis-. A primera vista, con semillas de adormidera.

Una risa silenciosa sacudió el cuerpo del príncipe.

-Decadente y debilitador. No creo que arroje si bebo algo, pero me gustaría poner a prueba esta teoría. Nada de alcohol, por supuesto.

-No habrá sido usted mismo... -empezó Artemis, pero se interrumpió.

-Si tienes que preguntármelo -dijo Darien, cerrando los ojos-, es que he hecho algo mal. ¿Tal vez he sido demasiado generoso con el fruto de la vid?

Sarus se levanto y salió de la habitación. Serena se quedo mirando la puerta por donde había salido, cuyo umbral se iba llenando lentamente de mujeres pálidas con ojos llenos de curiosidad una vez desaparecido el miedo. La cuestión era quien había elegido ese procedimiento en lugar de administrarle veneno. Era porque había creído que la droga mezclada con el vino bastaría para matarlo, y al descubrir su error ¿había recurrido a otros medios? ¿O se trataba de hacer creer que el incendio había sido un accidente, con lo que la droga hubiera sido un secreto que el príncipe se habría llevado a la tumba?

Ziocite, que se había recostado en la pared con un pie apoyado en ella, se aclaro la garganta.

-¿Estas sugiriendo que alguien ha entrado en esta casa, ha rociado la comida de Darien con opio, luego se ha ocultado hasta que el se durmió y ha subido corriendo hasta aquí para prenderle fuego a su cama? Imposible con todos nosotros en la casa. Admito que se han producido incidentes sospechosos en el pasado, pero no puedo creer que el causante de todos ellos se haya arriesgado a entrar en nuestro propio alojamiento. Además, fijaos en que la vela de la mesita esta cerca del borde. Tal vez no haya sido más que un accidente.

-¿Y la droga? -preguntó Artemis.

-Solo tenemos tu palabra. ¿No podría ser que después del trajín de estos últimos días estuviera extenuado_ y _el vino le haya producido un efecto desacostumbrado?

-¿Solo mi palabra? -aulló Artemis, poniéndose en pie.

Darien alzo una mano sin abrir los ojos.

-Eran preguntas que debían hacerse.

-En cualquier caso -intervino Malachite-, lo que esta claro es que quienquiera que sea venia de fuera. Hay cinco extraños en la casa esta noche, seis si contamos a Serena. Además, hay que incluir a los criados de la Chaise, que están durmiendo en la cocina exterior. Luego están los que conducían los carromatos que llevaron los suministros a las cocinas...

-Y nosotros mismos -dijo Jedite, con un susurro apenas audible.

Como si actuaran de mutuo acuerdo, todos volvieron la mirada hacia Neflyte. Este se irguió con los puños apretados.

-Oídme bien...

-No se puede incluir a Serena -le interrumpió Artemis rápidamente, como si quisiera evitar la confrontación-. Ha sido ella la que ha dado la alarma y de no ser por eso tal vez no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo. Además, estando aquí con Darien corría tanto peligro como el.

-Eso es cierto -convino Malachite, y se volvió hacia Serena-. Tal vez ella viera algo o a alguien.

-No... no he visto nada. Cuando... cuando me desperté ya había fuego. -Por alguna extraña razón, Serena no se atrevió a confesar que no estaba en la habitación y mucho menos en la misma cama que Darien, para no tener que explicar los motivos.

Una de las mujeres soltó una risita ahogada.

-Debía de dormir profundamente. Me gustaría saber por que.

Malachite miro en su dirección y luego, asintiendo de modo significativo, dijo a los otros:

-Esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte. Sugiero que aplacemos este examen _post mortem _hasta mañana.

Mientras hablaba, volvió Sarus con un vaso sobre una bandeja de plata. Se arrodillo junto a Darien y le sostuvo por los hombros mientras bebía. Apoyado en un codo, el príncipe alzo la vista.

-Prematuro, Malachite.

El hombre alto de cabellos plateados se volvió con una sonrisa en los ojos grises.

-Así es, gracias a Dios ¿Que vamos a hacer contigo ahora?

Dispusieron la cama de la habitación de Malachite para el príncipe a propuesta del propio Malachite, que se pasaría el resto de la noche en uno de los sofás de abajo. La mujer que dormía con el protesto agriamente hasta que le pusieron una moneda de oro en la mano. Darien fue hasta la cama y se tumbo en ella sin ayuda, para contemplar con aire divertido a Serena, que con aire nervioso y muy ruborizada no se unió a el hasta que los otros se marcharon.

-Según creo le debo la vida -dijo Darien cuando Serena se sentó cautelosamente junto a el en la cama.

-No ha sido nada.

-Tal vez no sea nada para usted, pero yo lo valoro mucho.

-No quería decir... -empezó ella, frunciendo el entrecejo.

-Ya se lo que quería decir -la corto el-. Supongo que ahora tendré que buscar con que recompensarla.

-No se moleste. Mi libertad bastará.

Mirándola fijamente con ojos brillantes y acuosos por el efecto de la droga, Darien contesto:

-Cualquier cosa menos eso.

* * *

**Que impresión cuando Darien dice: ****con esta mujer no se juega. Es mía… que posesivo, jajaja, en verdad fue efecto del alcohol y la droga o como dicen los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, creen que no quiere a Serena?**

**Gracias por los rw SalyLuna, Shinsa Tsukino, JulsChiba, Goshy, gracias por seguir la historia, y espero que les siga gustando**

**Besitos Angel Negro**


	9. Chapter 9

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**Hola, antes que nada les comento que este capitulo es un poco grotesco, les aseguro que nada aterrador, pero bueno, quería advertirlo…**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 9**

Serena esperaba que Darien durmiera hasta bien entrado el día, pero no fue así. Menos de cuatro horas después de haberse vuelto a acostar, estaba en pie, afeitado, vestido y de nuevo con total dominio de si. Lo único que parecía haber quedado afectado era su carácter. Se mostró seco con Sarus, al que halló durmiendo ante la puerta del dormitorio, hosco con Serena cuando esta no fue lo bastante rápida en preguntarle que deseaba desayunar, y cortante con Artemis cuando este le ofreció algo para el dolor de cabeza que a buen seguro padecía. Darien descendió a la sala y ordeno que todos los miembros de su escolta se reunieran con el allí, vestidos de uniforme, al cabo de media hora.

Cuando los hombres llegaron, disimulando los bostezos y estirándose subrepticiamente las guerreras, para formar una especie de corte marcial, Darien envió a buscar a las mujeres de una en una para interrogarlas. Tan devastador resultó el interrogatorio, que aquellas mujeres frívolas y endurecidas salieron de e con los labios blancos y silenciosas, o bañadas en lágrimas. Jedite tuvo que ayudar a la joven acadiana, que ahogaba los sollozos con ambas manos. Cuando llego el momento de marcharse, no se dejo convencer para quedarse en el pabellón de caza, a pesar de los ruegos que Serena oyó pronunciar a Jedite. La chica se fue con las otras antes del mediodía en la calesa que les había proporcionado el señor de la Chaise. No miró hacia atrás cuando el vehículo se alejó.

Esa tarde se celebró una asamblea de la que Serena quedó excluida. Antes de que empezara la acompañaron cortésmente al dormitorio que compartía con Darien, donde pasó el tiempo ayudando a Sarus a poner un poco de orden. Frotaron las paredes, limpiaron los muebles, pulieron la estructura de madera de la cama y sustituyeron el colchón y la ropa de cama. Persistió, no obstante, el olor a madera quemada, unido, cuando terminaron, al aroma del jabón y del aceite de limón para pulir. Tras haber conseguido hacer de nuevo habitable el dormitorio, Sarus se fue con una inclinación a ocuparse de la cena, dejándola sola.

Durante la tarde, Serena oyó varias veces el sonido de cascos en el sendero. Los hombres del príncipe iban y venían con encargos cuya naturaleza ella sólo podía conjeturar. Al parecer Darien se había cansado de su juego e intentaba una vez más descubrir el paradero de Mina. La causa no era difícil de adivinar; sin duda el incidente de la noche anterior le había impresionado por su similitud con la muerte de su hermano. Hubiera sido excesivo que un segundo heredero al trono de Rutenia muriera en su lecho por causas no naturales.

Aunque Serena intentó no pensar en ello, el incendio no se alejó de sus pensamientos en todo el día. A pesar de la sugerencia de Ziocite, no había sido un accidente, de eso estaba segura. Ella misma había apagado la vela que había sobre la mesita, junto a la cama, antes de retirarse al vestidor. La idea de que un extraño se hubiera introducido en la casa era verosímil, dadas las circunstancias, pero para aprovecharse de esas mismas circunstancias esa persona habría necesitado información procedente de alguien de dentro, o bien haber mantenido una estrecha vigilancia. Aun así, era extremadamente arriesgado. La explicación mas lógica, como había insinuado Artemis, era que la persona que deseaba ver muerto a Darien era uno de los miembros de su _garde de corps._

¿Por qué se inquietaba ella por todo eso? Únicamente debería preocuparse por ella misma y por la insostenible posición en que la había colocado el príncipe. Debería pensar en lo que le aguardaba y lo que había si la amenaza de retenerla junto a él pasaba a ser una realidad. Tenía que conseguir escapar de algún modo. No tenía la menor idea de como hacerlo, pero no podía quedarse cruzada de brazos. Por ese camino su vida acabaría siendo como la de las mujeres de la noche anterior, la vida de una cualquiera sin honor ni dignidad, en la que todos los hombres serían amos, y no pertenecería a nadie, ni siquiera a si misma.

Oscureció pronto, pues el cielo se cubrió de nubes y la niebla amortajó los árboles, amenazando con convertirse en lluvia. Serena se bañó antes de la cena y se lavó el pelo para librarse del olor a humo. Desenredó luego los húmedos y sedosos cabellos y volvió a ponerse su vestido de muselina y el blusón que le había llevado Sarus por la mañana, recién lavado y planchado. Estaba sentada frente al fuego, secándose los largos bucles, frotándolos suavemente, cuando entró Darien.

El príncipe se detuvo un instante para mirarla; luego cerró la puerta y se acercó a ella pausadamente. Habló entonces como si su mente estuviera en realidad ocupada en otros asuntos.

-Tal vez como recompensa por lo de anoche le gustaría un vestido nuevo.

-No, gracias.

-No hace mucho se quejaba de la falta de variedad en su guardarropa.

Serena le echó una breve mirada y replicó:

-Tengo un guardarropa más que adecuado en casa de mi tía.

-Al que no tiene acceso. Si esos harapos que lleva encima son un ejemplo, no creo que sienta mucho su perdida.

-¿Qué tiene de malo este vestido?

-Dejando a un lado el hecho de que es de la muselina mas barata, susceptible de romperse como el papel de seda -respondió él, con ojos brillantes que la desafiaban a comentar su responsabilidad en el estado harapiento del vestido-, hace cinco años por lo menos que dejó de estar de moda. Además, no le sienta nada bien, aunque probablemente le quedaba perfectamente a Mina cuando era una _jeune fille._

Las palabras del príncipe eran mordaces, y pronunciadas con el tono de burla más ofensivo que ella recordaba desde que conociera a Darien. Serena lo miró con ojos velados por la rabia y algo más que no quería admitir.

-Es todo lo que tengo -dijo.

-Le proponía precisamente remediarlo.

-¡No es su deber ni tampoco su derecho!

-Esta en un error -la contradijo él con tono amable-. Si deseo cubrirla de diamantes y perlas, lo haré. Si me place verla adornada con guirnaldas de flores, los pies embutidos en piel y un rubí en el ombligo, se satisfarán mis deseos. Todo lo que quiero de usted es...

-¡Ya lo sé! Mi obediencia. Habrá de perdonarme si el estado de mis ropas no conviene a su posición social. No venía preparada para una larga estancia... y no sabía que posición estaba destinada a ocupar. ¡Tendrá que conformarse conmigo tal como estoy!

El príncipe se acercó a ella con aire amenazador. Sus ojos desprendían oscuras chispas de zafiro.

-Estoy pensando en volver a considerar la idea de restringir sus movimientos mediante la desnudez. No sólo sería más conveniente, sino que evitaría una relación demasiado estrecha con mi guardia. Así dejaría de convertirlos en sus campeones y jugar con sus simpatías para conseguir que la dejen ir adonde quiera.

-Está... está exagerando.

-¿En lo de mantenerla desnuda, o en la posible reacción de mis hombres? Le aseguro que en ambos casos no digo sino la verdad. -Darien apoyó una rodilla en el suelo, junto a la silla en la que estaba sentada, extendió un brazo y recorrió con los dedos la mejilla de Serena hasta la mandíbula, luego su garganta y más abajo, hacia la línea de separación entre sus pechos - Es una pena que hayamos tenido que conocernos de este modo, pero no soy de los que desprecian un regalo de los dioses por el modo en que viene envuelto. Estoy dispuesto a disfrutar de usted mientras pueda, y a procurar que usted no salga perdiendo.

Estas palabras, con su promesa de retribución, cayeron como ácido en la mente de Serena. No habían hecho más que confirmar lo que ella ya sospechaba, pero aun así se apoderó de ella la ira. Aparto la mano de Darien y se puso en pie.

-Que amable de su parte -dijo con tono desabrido.

Un suave golpe en la puerta la interrumpió. Darien se había levantado al mismo tiempo que ella. Dio un paso hacia la puerta y se detuvo, vacilante. Miró a Serena y a esta le pareció ver en las profundidades de sus ojos una chispa de algo que podía ser arrepentimiento. De repente Darien llegó a la puerta con unas cuantas zancadas y la abrió.

Era Sarus. Mantuvieron una conversación en voz baja luego el criado se fue. Con una mano en el pomo de la puerta, Darien miró a Serena.

-Sarus dice que la cena esta servida, pero primero hay un asunto que requiere mi atención. Me reuniré con usted abajo dentro de un momento. -Se alejaba ya cuando volvió una vez más la mirada hacia Serena-. Por cierto, hemos descubierto el escondite de Mina. Caerá en nuestro poder antes de que amanezca.

Serena se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta largo rato después de que el príncipe la hubiera cerrado. Respiró profundamente con las manos contra el pecho para tranquilizarse. Ya nada podía hacer ella. Le hubiera gustado estar sola, renunciar a la cena. Sin embargo, si no se presentaba, Darien podría muy bien volver y cumplir con su amenaza; le creía capaz de eso y de mucho más. Por el momento tendría que hacer lo que le ordenara, pero no siempre sería así.

Sus cabellos estaban casi secos. Se los cepilló una vez mas, los echó hacia atrás y se dirigió a la escalera.

Fruncía un poco el entrecejo mientras descendía, con los pensamientos puestos en lo que le había dicho Darien y la vista fija en los peldaños de roble y en el zócalo de _faux bois _pintado artísticamente para que pareciera mármol. Al llegar a la pilastra de la escalinata, alzó la vista. La puerta principal estaba abierta, como si acabara de entrar alguien a toda prisa, y la fría humedad del exterior se filtraba en la casa por la abertura. Casi sin pensarlo, Serena se acercó para cerrarla. Puso la mano en el pomo, pero se detuvo y se asomó a la noche envuelta en un sudario de niebla.

Había un caballo ensillado y atado al poste de hierro forjado delante de los escalones de entrada. La bestia, inquieta, pateaba el suelo. Serena la miró con ojos ardientes. Sentía el impulso de lanzarse escaleras abajo, montar y alejarse al galope como un intenso dolor. Volvió la cabeza cautelosamente hacia la gran sala; en la mesa relucía la porcelana, el cristal y la cubertería. No había nadie allí, ni tampoco en los sillones egipcios ante el fuego. Los hombres debían de haberse reunido conDarien para el asunto que había mencionado, e indudablemente Sarus se hallaba en la despensa preparando el primer plato. Aguzó el oído y percibió un murmullo de voces arriba y el débil sonido de platos más allá de la puerta de la sala donde iban a cenar. Por increíble que pareciera, estaba sola.

Salió sigilosamente y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Luego caminó de puntillas por el porche y bajó las escaleras. Le temblaban los dedos, de modo que tardó un rato en deshacer el nudo que sujetaba las riendas al poste. Era un caballo castrado de sedoso pelaje blanco y grandes ojos inteligentes. Serena le palmeó el pescuezo, susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras, haciéndole retroceder hasta el montador. Rezando para que el caballo tuviera experiencia con las faldas de las mujeres, puso el pie en el estribo y montó. La bestia resopló y volvió la cabeza como interrogándola cortésmente, pero no hizo movimiento alguno para desmontarla. Serena hizo chascar levemente la lengua, hundió los estribos en sus flancos y le hizo enfilar el sendero a paso tranquilo.

Estuvo a punto de sucumbir a la tentación de lanzarlo al galope. Cuanto más tiempo tardaran en dar la alarma, más posibilidades tendría ella de escapar. Se hallaba fuera de la casa y a caballo, pero no se hacía demasiadas ilusiones, aún podían cogerla. Miró hacia atrás por encima del hombro. Las ventanas del pabellón de caza estaban iluminadas por la luz de las velas, dándole al conjunto un aire de vigilancia, pero no vio moverse a nadie en los rectángulos tenuemente iluminados. Con los dientes apretados, volvió la cabeza hacia el sendero, manteniendo el paso lento y regular de su montura.

Fue grande su alivio cuando pudo azuzar al caballo e iniciar un medio galope. Sus posibilidades de éxito aumentaban a medida que avanzaba, poniendo tierra de por medio. Los del pabellón tendrían que ensillar los caballos para perseguirla. Aunque fueran mejores jinetes y mas osados, cada vez tenían menos posibilidades de cogerla. El caballo podía mantener el medio galope durante muchos kilómetros, y muchos eran los que debía recorrer.

Cuando se aproximó a la plantación de la Chaise sintió la tentación de desviarse en esa dirección. Cuanto antes pudiera ponerse en contacto con otras personas, con alguien a quien pudiera contarle su historia y que la ayudara, mejor sería. Pensó en Mina, tal vez disponiéndose ya a acostarse en el convento, creyéndose segura. Debía avisarla. Serena olvidó la mansión de la Chaise y continuó hacia la carretera principal.

Una vez en ella y en la dirección correcta, puso al galope su caballo. En la oscuridad de la noche, aumentada por la niebla procedente del río, era difícil ver bien el camino y seguir los surcos abiertos por las ruedas de los carruajes; el espléndido caballo blanco lo hizo por instinto. Las sombras de los árboles pasaban cada vez más deprisa, bien porque el caballo notara su inquietud, bien porque ella apretara sus flancos con fuerza. Serena dejó volar sus pensamientos hacia el pabellón de caza, preguntándose si habrían notado su ausencia, si el mismo Darien cabalgaría tras ella, o si se limitaría a enviar a sus hombres.

Instantes después creyó oír el sonido de cascos a su espalda, pero no podía determinarlo con seguridad, ya que sus propios latidos desacompasados retumbaban en sus oídos, junto con el viento y el ruido de los cascos de su caballo. Dado que no volvió a oírlos, dedujo que había sido el eco de su propio galope en el denso bosque.

Estaba libre, libre de Darien, libre de volver a casa de su tía y reanudar el tranquilo curso de su vida. Había huido, dejando en ridículo a la preciosa escolta y al hombre que la dirigía, escabulléndose en sus narices con una facilidad pasmosa. Serena experimentó una gozosa sensación de triunfo. Los había engañado con su docilidad, su calma, su conversación cortés. Tal vez habían llegado incluso a creer que estaba contenta de ser la cautiva de Darien. Eso era precisamente lo que debían haber pensado la noche anterior, cuando ella lo había salvado del fuego, y por eso no les parecía necesario estar alertas. Se habían relajado y ahora ella cosechaba el resultado.

Sin embargo, cuando emprendía una curva, Serena sintió un súbito temor. Darien no creía que ella se hubiera resignado; las pullas que le había lanzado, su actitud y el modo en que la había estudiado cuando la creía desprevenida apuntaban a todo lo contrario. Tal vez sus hombres se hubieran descuidado, pero no Darien. Un jefe no podía permitirse semejantes errores. Aun así, la había enviado abajo sola, sabiendo que en la sala no había nadie y que Sarus estaba ocupado con la cena.

Serena tenía razón. Su huida había sido ridículamente fácil. La sala vacía, la puerta abierta y el caballo ensillado; todo era demasiado sencillo. Serena lo comprendió todo súbitamente, con amargura. Había escapado porque Darien quería que escapara y, de hecho, con sus frases sarcásticas y sus amenazas veladas había acicateado a Serena para que lo intentara. Para darle aun otro motivo le había hablado del descubrimiento del refugio de Mina, confiado en que ella, si la ocasión se le presentaba, intentaría poner sobre aviso a su prima.

Con la excitación de la libertad y el placer de montar, Serena no había notado el frío a través de su fino vestido de muselina. Ahora se estremeció envuelta por la niebla. Advirtió la humedad de sus cabellos y sus ropas, que se le pegaban al cuerpo con punzadas de hielo.

¿Por que? ¿Por que le habían permitido que abandonara la casa? No le costó mucho imaginar la respuesta. Darien y sus hombres no sabían donde estaba Mina. ¡El propósito de su reunión, cuidadosamente urdido aquella tarde, había sido disponer que Serena los condujera hasta ella!

Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos y tan bien oculto estaba el sendero que llevaba hasta el convento que estuvo a punto de pasar de largo. Serena tiró de las riendas y mantuvo quieto al caballo mientras se sumía en rápidas reflexiones. Si tenía razón, Darien y los otros la perseguían, incluso era posible que hubieran enviado a un explorador avanzado para que la siguiera más de cerca, un hombre que, por tanto, la estaba observando en ese preciso instante. Lo último que ella quería era conducirlos al escondite de Mina. Su única alternativa era volver a casa de su tía.

Tomada su decisión, Serena espoleó el caballo y salió al galope para tomar el sendero que atravesaba el bosque y apenas se veía entre los árboles. Su espléndida montura acometió el terraplén de un salto y enfiló el sendero, con las ramas de los árboles golpeándole los flancos.

Serena sabía que era una locura. En el sendero había enredaderas y raíces en las que podía tropezar el caballo, y ramas altas que podían derribarla de la silla. Tendría suerte si su montura no se rompía una pata o ella el cuello, o ambas cosas. Aun así, era consciente de que había caído alegremente en la trampa de Darien, que estaba haciendo exactamente lo que el había planeado, que la había manipulado una vez más mientras ella creía que había conseguido escapar. Este pensamiento le resultaba insoportable. Apenas consideró la posibilidad de que hubiera interpretado mal los últimos acontecimientos. Los designios que atribuía al príncipe se correspondían tan bien con su carácter que Serena no dudó ni por un momento de su certeza. Pero si necesitaba una confirmación, la tuvo enseguida, pues oyó a su espalda los cascos de unos caballos que cabalgaban velozmente, golpeando con ruido sordo la blanda tierra del camino que ella iba dejando atrás. Se aproximaban claramente, no era un eco.

Serena se inclinó sobre el pescuezo de su caballo y aferrando las crines con fuerza lo azuzó. Le habló, sin saber apenas que decía, mirando temerosa las formas oscuras de los árboles que se acercaban a ella con rapidez. Conocía bien el camino, lo hubiera podido seguir con los ojos vendados; esa era su ventaja sobre los hombres que la perseguían. Ellos habrían de avanzar con mayores precauciones; además, no podían separarse para alcanzarla, sino que tenían que cabalgar en fila. Si conseguía llegar a la casa antes que ellos, podría despertar a su tía o a los sirvientes, y conseguir así que el príncipe cejara en su persecución. A Serena le hubiera gustado volver sigilosamente, sin que los criados se dieran cuenta. Dado que no era posible, tendría que hacer cuanto estuviera en su mano para desbaratar los planes del hombre que había osado hacerla su prisionera.

Las ramas le azotaban las piernas al pasar. El pelo se le enredo en una rama y estuvo a punto de caer de la silla; casi le arrancó de cuajo un pequeño mechón antes de que este se llevara la punta de la rama enganchada. El caballo resollaba y echaba hilos de espuma por la boca que volaban hacia atrás y le caían sobre la falda. Serena le habló en voz baja y el caballo avanzó más deprisa aún, con los ollares dilatados.

A través de los árboles, Serena vislumbró una luz. Procedía de la casa de su tía, que apareció rodeada por el jardín. A la entrada había un ligero faetón, cuya pintura azul relucía bajo la luz de las ventanas del salón, pero Serena no se fijó en el. Paró en seco, provocando una lluvia de trozos de aquellas conchas que cubrían el sendero de la entrada principal. Serena pasó la pierna por encima de la silla y salto al suelo. De los bosques surgieron unos jinetes, torvamente silenciosos y resueltos.

Con los labios fuertemente apretados, Serena les lanzó una mirada fugaz antes de recogerse las faldas y correr hacia las escaleras del porche y la gran puerta iluminada.

No era costumbre en la casa cerrar la puerta antes de que la familia se retirara a sus dormitorios. El picaporte de bronce giró bajo su mano y la alta puerta de madera se abrió. En el salón, a su izquierda, se oían voces, y en esa dirección volvió la cabeza. En el sendero de entrada resonaban ya los cascos de los caballos y una orden de Darien. El mayordomo negro de la casa, alto y con los cabellos blancos, apareció arrastrando los pies desde la parte posterior de la casa. Serena vio el asombro pintado en su cara al reconocerla, y luego el horror escandalizado que provocaban su vestido harapiento, el gran blusón de hombre y sus cabellos sueltos y enmarañados.

-¡Señorita Serena!

-¿Dónde esta mi tía?

-En el salón, señorita, pero no puede entrar de esa manera. Esta acompañada...

Serena no espero a oír mas. Se volvió rápidamente hacia la puerta que conducía al salón, la abrió y entró.

La sala, diseñada especialmente para recibir visitas, tenia un aire levemente suntuoso con sus muebles franceses, la tapicería de terciopelo y los cortinajes de brocado. Había también espejos con marcos dorados coronados por flores estilizadas de yeso pintado de oro, biombos y cuadros con escenas pastoriles al estilo de Fragonard, además de figuritas de porcelana. La plata pulida y los ornamentos de cristal lanzaban sus destellos sobre las relucientes superficies de pequeñas mesitas.

Su tía estaba sentada en un sofá, vestida para la cena. Llevaba un vestido de lustrina crudo y un turbante con franjas negras en la cabeza. Sostenía una animada conversación con Andrew Furuhata, que apuesto como siempre, con su tez morena y su traje de etiqueta, y el bigote curvado hacia arriba a causa de su sonrisa cortés, se hallaba junto a la chimenea con un brazo apoyado en la repisa de mármol y una copa de borgoña en la mano.

La irritación disimulada por las buenas maneras se dibujaba en los rasgos de la señora Aino ante aquella descortés intrusión cuando alzó la cabeza. Al ver a su sobrina, una palidez fantasmal cubrió su rostro.

-Serena... -dijo débilmente.

-¡Serena! -Andrew se irguió tan rápidamente que derramó el vino, dejando una mancha del color de la sangre sobre el mármol.

No hubo tiempo para más. El príncipe y sus hombres se hallaban ya en la casa. Oyeron las protestas del anciano mayordomo, y luego Darien, a la cabeza de sus hombres, irrumpió en la estancia. Cada hombre empuñaba una pistola amartillada. Darien examinó la escena con una sola mirada y luego se acercó a Serena para rodear su cintura con un despreocupado gesto de propietario. La forma en que la cogía podía parecer suave, pero tenia la fuerza de una garra de acero.

-Registrad la casa -ordenó Darien, y Neflyte y Ziocite se aprestaron a cumplirla. Entonces volvió su atención hacia la dueña de la casa y realizó una reverencia negligente que carecía de todo respeto-. Señora Aino, supongo. Le deseo buenas noches.

-¿Que... que significa esto? -preguntó la mujer, mientras se levantaba lentamente.

-Una pequeña molestia, que pronto habrá pasado. No se preocupe.

-¡No...! -La madre de Mina se escudó en un tono altanero-. Exijo saber a que debo el honor de esta visita.

-Sin duda ya lo habrá adivinado, sobre todo después del tiempo que ha pasado su sobrina en mi compañía.

Andrew no había apartado sus ojos oscuros de Serena. Ahora se volvió hacia la tía con expresión incrédula.

-¿No decía que Serena estaba enferma? Cada vez que venía a preguntar por ella, usted me decía que...

-Un subterfugio, por su propio bien, para proteger su buen nombre; pero al parecer es ya inútil.

-¿Quiere decir? -exclamó Andrew, con el rostro enrojecido al volverse hacia Darien- ¿que ha estado con este hombre todo este tiempo?

Darien sonrió. Sus palabras, mordaces e irónicas, se dirigieron a Andrew, aunque miraba a la tía de Serena.

-Oh, en contra de su voluntad, se lo aseguro.

Andrew giró la cabeza en redondo para interrogar a la señora Aino.

-¿Y no ha hecho nada?

-Usted no lo comprende -protestó ella.

-Acláreselo -sugirió Darien-. Cuéntele como ha abandonado a una joven inexperta, dejando que fuera ella quien me convenciera de su inocencia o intentara escapar, lo cual ha conseguido esta noche, de ahí esta inesperada visita - Serena inició un movimiento con la mano libre, abortado por Darien, que cerró los dedos sobre su muñeca y se la apretó fuertemente contra el costado.

La señora Aino guardó silencio; su respiración era agitada y sus ojos negros estaban llenos de odio. Sobre sus cabezas se oía el golpetear de las botas de los hombres que registraban las habitaciones superiores. Andrew avanzó hacia el príncipe.

-Debo pedirle que suelte a Serena.

-Aunque quisiera hacerlo, que no quiero, me vería obligado a negarme -fue la respuesta de Darien.

-¡Insisto!

Darien lo miró directamente a los ojos.

-Es usted un hombre inteligente, Furuhata, y agradable. Comprendo su necesidad de salvar a la hermosa doncella, pero no sabe en lo que se va a meter. Le aconsejo que procure ejercer la virtud de la autodisciplina.

En sus melosas palabras, con un acento de sarcasmo, había una nota de sensatez. Andrew miró la pistola que empuñaba el príncipe. Su expresión se endureció como si se hubiera resuelto a actuar, pero entonces oyeron unos pasos que bajaban rápidamente las escaleras y Neflyte entró en el salón.

-Nada -informó-. No hay nadie en la casa excepto ellos dos, el mayordomo y una camarera que hemos encontrado arriba.

-¿Dónde tenéis a los sirvientes? -preguntó Darien por encima del hombro.

-En el vestíbulo. Ziocite los vigila.

Darien asintió.

-Atadlos.

-¿Cómo se atreve? -chilló la señora Aino-. ¡Esta es mi casa y son mis criados! ¡No puede...!

-Puedo. -El príncipe de Rutenia se volvió hacia Andrew-. Perdóneme, señor Furuhata, pero debo pedirle que se someta también a las ataduras. Lamento que sea necesario, pero es esencial que permanezca inmóvil en las próximas horas.

Antes de que terminara de hablar, Artemis se había acercado a la ventana e indiferente a los gritos de la señora Aino había arrancado los cordones adornados con borlas. El y Malachite se abalanzaron después sobre el joven caballero. Se produjo una breve y feroz pelea, pero el resultado previsto no se hizo esperar. Al cabo de unos instantes, Andrew tenía los brazos atados a la espalda.

-¡Esto es monstruoso, es una barbarie! -gritó la señora Aino con tono cada vez más agudo, agitando los puños y golpeando el suelo con los pies-. ¡Es usted un animal, príncipe de pacotilla, un cerdo, un ave de rapiña!

-Señora -replicó Darien-, para acallar a la cerda que chilla se le corta la garganta. La gallina que cloquea más alto encuentra más rápido el hacha sobre su cuello. ¿Me ha comprendido?

La mujer calló de repente. No emitió un solo sonido ni siquiera cuando, a una inclinación de cabeza de Darien, Artemis la cogió por un codo y la arrastró al vestíbulo.

El primer piso de la mansión, como la mayoría de los de la zona, servía como planta baja elevada, y las principales habitaciones de la casa se hallaban en el segundo piso. De este modo se protegían contra las inundaciones. La parte inferior se utilizaba para almacenar alimentos _y _otros suministros, _y _una de sus secciones servía para confinar a los esclavos recién llegados de África o del Caribe, o para los criados que aguardaban su castigo por infracciones menores. Fue el mayordomo quien, azuzado por el cañón de una pistola, sacó las llaves de esa cárcel y los llevó hasta ella. Parecía preferir aquel sitio oscuro y húmedo a quedarse fuera en compañía de los hombres del Príncipe. No podía esperarse que Marie, la camarera de la señora Aino, Y Andrew lo vieran de la misma manera. Atados y amordazados, los empujaron al interior, cerraron la puerta y la atrancaron.

Se discutió luego si debían utilizar el faetón de Andrew, pero la idea fue desechada. A la luz del farol que colgaba de la entrada, Darien hizo un gesto a la señora Aino para que permitiera que la subieran al caballo que había montado Serena.

-¿Que? ¡No pretenderá llevarme con usted! -gritó la mujer, con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas.

-¿Tanto terror le causa esa idea?

-¡Pero yo no puedo ayudarle en nada!

-Eso todavía está por demostrar. Monte por propia voluntad o la colocaremos atada sobre la silla como un saco de patatas que se lleva al mercado.

Al final le permitieron que se sentara en la silla, pero atada. La cuerda que sujetaba sus muñecas se pasó bajo el vientre del animal y Artemis se hizo cargo de las riendas. Serena fue entregada a Darien, que la sentó cruzada sobre la silla. La rodeó entonces con los brazos, apretándola contra su cuerpo. Al notar que Serena se estremecía, Darien lanzó una imprecación en voz baja, se quitó la guerrera y se la puso alrededor de los hombros, haciendo caso omiso de sus protestas así como de sus intentos por rechazarla.

Cabalgando tranquilamente, como si la invasión de los hogares y el rapto de las mujeres no fuera más que un ejercicio de rutina, los hombres enfilaron de nuevo el sendero que atravesaba el bosque, de regreso al pabellón de caza.

El turbante de Berthe Aino se había torcido y le caía sobre los ojos cuando fue introducida en la gran sala del pabellón. Se lo echó hacia atrás con un gesto altanero cuando le soltaron las manos. La dejaron con Serena en el centro de la estancia, frente a la mesa servida para la cena. Darien y los demás se sentaron tras la larga tabla de madera, una muestra de descortesía deliberada que indicaba la suspensión de las normas comunes de comportamiento civilizado.

Chirriaron las sillas y las voces masculinas se elevaron en un débil murmullo. Sarus apareció y se inclinó sobre el alto respaldo de la silla de Darien para un breve coloquio.

La señora Aino lanzó a Serena una mirada avinagrada.

-Tú tienes la culpa de todo esto, miserable desagradecida. Los has conducido directamente a mi casa.

-Había conseguido huir de ellos por fin. ¿Adonde si no iba a ir... a menos que fuera al convento? -Serena habló en voz baja, mirando fijamente a su tía.

La mujer lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Darien, y siseó:

-¡Silencio, _grisette! _Atrévete a hablar de ese lugar, a insinuarlo siquiera, y no volverás a atravesar las puertas de mi casa!

-He mantenido el secreto durante todos esos días.

_-Oui; _cuando pienso que has estado aquí con todos estos hombres, me escandalizo. ¡Es una suerte que no te prometieras con Andrew Furuhata, pues es evidente que no eres digna de sus atenciones!

-¿Me permiten las señoras que les ofrezca una copa de vino para calmar sus nervios? -Las palabras de Darien cortaron la disputa privada con la efectividad de un cuchillo bien afilado-. -¿No? Entonces no les importara que nosotros bebamos y nos tomemos la sopa. Me parece que cabalgar de noche abre el apetito. -Sin detenerse, prosiguió, señalando una silla a su derecha-: Serena, querida mía, su sitio es este.

Darien se levantó para acercarle la silla cuando Serena se dispuso a sentarse, con cierta rigidez. Sólo cuando se dejó _caer _en la silla, Serena se dió cuenta de que le temblaban las piernas, efecto, se dijo valientemente, de la larga galopada.

Cuando volvió a tomar asiento a la cabeza de la mesa, Darien rodeó la mano de Serena, que descansaba sobre el mantel, con sus dedos cálidos, y frunció levemente el entrecejo al notar los temblores que la sacudían. Sarus entró entonces con los platos de sopa. Con un brusco movimiento, Darien le indicó que sirviera primero a Serena, y no se movió ni habló hasta que la vió tomar una cucharada del caldo revitalizante.

Serena se dijo que le sentaba bien, aunque le costaba tragar la sopa a causa del nudo que tenía en la garganta. Si bien Darien había podido percibir su fragilidad con aquel breve roce de sus manos, también ella había notado la tensión que lo atenazaba a él. Serena no sabía que pretendía hacer, pero sentía una aprensión que le encogía el estomago. El príncipe era capaz de cualquier cosa y, ahora que se conocía ya el secuestro de ella y su tía, disponía de poco tiempo para actuar.

La señora Aino se irguió exasperada.

-Exijo saber que significa este ultraje, por que se me ha sacado brutalmente de mi casa y se me ha traído aquí.

Darien tomó una cucharada de sopa y un sorbo de vino antes de contestar.

-Creo, señora, que sabe usted perfectamente por qué esta aquí. Aun así la complaceré. Nosotros, mis hombres y yo, queremos saber el paradero de su hija, Mina Aino.

-Eso tiene fácil respuesta, alteza -dijo la señora Aino, pronunciando con desprecio el respetuoso tratamiento-. Actualmente se halla de visita en casa de unos parientes, en Francia.

-No. Inténtelo de nuevo.

-Le aseguro...

-¡Basta! Su deseo de proteger a su hija es natural, pero innecesario. Yo no quiero de ella más que unos minutos de conversación. No consigo comprender por qué esto es causa de tanto terror, pero así son las cosas. La he seguido desde Europa hasta la puerta de su casa con ese propósito, señora, y no he de tolerar mas obstáculos.

-Tiene toda mi simpatía, alteza, pero no puedo traérsela de Francia para que usted hable con ella -replicó la señora Aino, intentando emular la fuerza cáustica del tono del príncipe.

Darien se inclinó hacia adelante.

-Puede usted tomarme por un canalla, pero no cometa el error de creerme estúpido. Usted sabe tan bien como, yo que Mina no esta en Francia. Usted sabe donde se encuentra en este momento. Si valora en algo su dignidad y una existencia sin dolor, será mejor que hable ahora.

Berthe lo miró con desasosiego.

-No se atreverá a hacerme daño. Andrew Furuhata sabe que me ha secuestrado y que ha mantenido prisionera a mi sobrina durante varios días. ¡Dará la alarma y vendrán todos a rescatarnos!

-¿Esta segura? En cualquier caso, primero tendrá que rescatarse a si mismo, lo que le llevara tiempo, un tiempo más que suficiente para mi.

Serena, que no era ya el centro de atención de Darien, dejó la cuchara. Sabía que Darien estaba en lo cierto. Pasarían horas hasta que la cocinera y la criada empezaran a preguntarse por qué el mayordomo no se presentaba para decirles que empezaran a servir la cena. Aún pasaría más tiempo hasta que hallaran a Andrew, a Maria y al mayordomo. Al final el resultado sería sin duda el que pronosticaba tía Berthe, pero la anciana no podía confiar en su seguridad durante tan largo lapso.

Serena intentó captar la mirada de su tía para indicarle cautela, pero la mujer no le prestaba la menor atención. Sus ojos negros lanzaban chispas por la fuerza de su convicción cuando dijo:

-Andrew vendrá y usted lo lamentará profundamente. Esto no es Rutenia, ni es Europa, donde los nobles obran a su antojo. Descubrirá que aquí, en Luisiana, uno no puede poner las manos sobre una mujer impunemente. ¡Aunque no tenga marido ni parientes varones, sus amigos y vecinos vengarán el insulto y su rango no le servirá de nada!

-Posiblemente, pero mucho antes a usted la desnudaran, señora, y tendrán que desfilar ante nosotros con sus carnes y pliegues colgando. Azuzándola con una espada conseguiremos una danza que nos divierta, macabra, pero que provocara cierta excitación obscena. ¿Se sentirá defraudada si solo excita risas en lugar de pasión?

-No... no será capaz de cumplir semejante amenaza. Serena ha estado con usted varios días y no parece que haya sido maltratada.

-No se deje engañar por las apariencias -dijo Darien con tono tranquilo y los ojos entornados-. Ha sufrido un daño irreparable, lo peor que le puede ocurrir a una doncella, y lo ha soportado durante horas interminables con entereza y sin la esperanza de ser rescatada, mientras que usted, señora, no hacía el menor intento por socorrerla, ni siquiera por verla, aunque debió adivinar bien pronto donde se hallaba. Desde luego no vino a suplicar que se la devolvieran sin macula. La abandono a mi clemencia y se quedó sentada en casa vestida de sedas y encajes perfumados, recibiendo visitas y fingiendo que estaba a salvo en su cama, cuando lo cierto es que corría peligro en la mía.

La gruesa capa de polvos que cubría el rostro de la señora Aino tenía un tinte amarillento sobre su piel grisácea. Alzó un hombro regordete y replicó:

-Si ha sufrido esos abusos de los que habla, lo disimula muy bien.

Los hombres emitieron un gruñido al oír este sarcástico comentario, pero la voz de Darien se impuso sin esfuerzo.

-Porque tiene un corazón mas leal de lo que usted puede comprender, y mas obstinado de lo que pueda comprender yo.

-Aun así, no parece que la hayan ultrajado -insistió la señora Aino, mirando a su sobrina.

-¿Se siente con eso a salvo su conciencia? Las huellas están en su alma, un lugar que, en mi ignorancia, creí mas apropiado. Un lamentable error. ¿Quiere que lo enmiende ahora y la desfigure para que usted se quede tranquila? ¿Es eso lo que desea?

Serena sintió un intenso sofoco. A lo largo de la mesa se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras los hombres miraban con inquietud a Darien y a la señora Aino alternativamente. Sarus recogía los platos de sopa y depositaba el asado. Artemis cogió el tenedor, pero se quedo inmóvil con la boca torcida, mirando a Darien. Jedite frunció el entrecejo; tenía la muñeca rota apoyada en el borde de la mesa.

-¡Esta loco! Yo... yo no deseo verla herida, pero no puedo evitarlo como no hubiera podido evitar lo que ocurrió de haber venido antes.

-Así como nadie podrá evitar lo que le va a ocurrir a usted en los próximos minutos. Piénselo bien. Serena, por su juventud y su belleza, y por su irresistible e inocente atractivo, requería un tratamiento diferente al de usted, señora, que no puede presumir de ninguna de esas virtudes.

La tía de Serena sacudió la cabeza mientras se retorcía las manos.

-No esperara que traicione a mi propia hija. Haga lo que le parezca. No puedo decirle nada.

-Con sus palabras acaba de admitir que sabe dónde está -le dijo Darien.

-No admito nada. ¡No le diré nada! Contemplando a su tía, Serena se sintió conmovida por su valor. La anciana estaba asustada, pero luchaba por ocultarlo. Tan evidente como la despreocupación por su sobrina era su amor por Mina y su necesidad de protegerla. Serena miró a Darien de reojo y descubrió que el la estaba mirando con expresión indescifrable sobre los labios apretados.

Lentamente, Darien levantó su copa de vino y bebió antes de volver a mirar a la señora Aino.

-Tiene toda la razón, señora. Me había equivocado al esperar que me revelaría el paradero de su hija. Me temo que le había concedido más importancia de la que tiene. Por lo tanto, no es ya mas que un peón, una pieza que ha de ser movida de aquí para allá, con poco valor y de la que fácilmente se puede uno deshacer. A partir de este momento no podrá evitar lo que le hare mos, diga lo que diga y por mucho que suplique. No le prestaré la menor atención, aunque me ruegue que la escuche, aunque me jure en nombre de la Virgen y del alma de su difunto marido que me dirá la verdad.

-¿Quiere... quiere decir que puedo marcharme? -La tía de Serena dió un paso vacilante hacia la mesa.

-¿Es eso lo que he dicho? No, la información que busco me la dará otra persona, la que se quedará sentada viendo su humillación y su dolor y sabiendo que sólo ella puede detenerlo.

Serena, que estaba mirando a Darien, lo había imaginado desde el momento en que el había empezado a hablar. Se puso en pie de un salto con tal precipitación que golpeó el borde de la mesa e hizo vacilar las copas.

-¡No!

-Sí. -La veloz mano de Darien se apoderó de la muñeca de Serena y la obligó a sentarse.

-No debe hacer esto, no de esta manera.

Darien se limitó a mirarla. Sus ojos zafiro tenían el brillo opaco de una voluntad decidida.

-Serena no le dirá lo que desea saber. ¡No lo hará! -afirmó Berthe, explorando el rostro de su sobrina ansiosamente-. Lo que a mi me ocurra no tiene importancia.

-¿Lo comprobamos?

La pregunta se había hecho con tono agradable; sin embargo, dejaba traslucir una amenaza que hizo estremecer a Serena. Se lamió los labios resecos mientras intentaba asimilar la terrible alternativa que se le presentaba. Podía salvar a su tía o a su prima, pero no a ambas.

-Darien, por favor, no lo haga-dijo con un hilo de voz.

-Déme una alternativa y le besaré los pies mientras _la garde de corps _canta aleluyas. -Darien aguardó mientras el tic-tac del reloj señalaba el lento transcurrir de los segundos.

Serena no tenía respuesta. Su mente era un caos de pensamientos, se debatía entre dos deberes contrapuestos, abrumada por el pesar. Miraba al hombre que tenía a su lado y_ en _sus ojos había acusación ydolor, sumados al miedo.

Darien soltó su muñeca bruscamente, como si se apartara de ella para retirarse a la seguridad de su posición como jefe. Hizo a un lado su plato sin tocar y ordenó:

-Ziocite, Neflyte, Malachite, vosotros sois los elegidos.

Los hombres citados se miraron; luego se pusieron en pie lentamente. Rodearon la mesa y se colocaron a ambos lados de la mujer que había en el centro de la habitación. La señora Aino los miró mientras se acercaban, examinando sus rostros impávidos sin hallar el menor rastro de compasión. Se humedeció los labios, miró a Serena y se encogió un poco cuando los hombres se situaron a su lado. Entre ellos parecía mucho menos imponente, autoritaria y segura de sí.

Darien hizo chascar los dedos y Ziocite alzó la mano hacia el turbante que cubría los cabellos canosos de Berthe Aino, con una sonrisa tensa que parecía disimular la repugnancia. La señora Aino lo abofeteó en un acto reflejo. Inmediatamente los hombres que tenía a ambos lados la cogieron por los brazos. Ziocite le quitó el largo alfiler que sostenía los pliegues de la tela y el turbante cayó descuidadamente al suelo. Le quitó luego las pulseras de los gordos brazos y le sacó los anillos con dificultad. Con una rodilla en tierra, Neflyte le quitó los zapatos de tacones curvados y las medias con liga de sus recias pantorrillas. Después se levantó, miró a Darien, que asintió, y se colocó detrás de la mujer para desabrochar la larga hilera de pequeños botones de su vestido.

La señora Aino emitió un jadeo ahogado, como si hasta ese momento hubiera estado conteniendo la respiración, como si sólo entonces creyera en lo que estaba sucediendo. El fuego crepitó en el hogar, lanzando una lluvia de chispas anaranjadas. Artemis dejó el cuchillo y el tenedor como si hubiera perdido súbitamente el apetito. Jedite mordisqueaba un trozo de pan con la mirada fija en el plato.

Serena pensó en Mina tal como la había visto la ultima vez, hermosa en su orgullo herido, desdeñando las disposiciones tomadas en beneficio suyo, pero aceptándolas por miedo, por un terror que la consumía y que apenas podía ocultar hacia Darien de Rutenia. Razón tenía en temerlo. ¿No eran prueba suficiente los abusos que había sufrido Serena en sus manos y lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel preciso momento?

Serena se volvió hacia Darien.

-¿Cómo... como espera que lo conduzca hasta Mina cuando todo lo que ha hecho, todo lo que esta haciendo, sólo sirve para demostrar lo que le espera a ella?

Berthe se debatía en manos de los hombres que la sujetaban con respiración agitada.

-No, _chere, _no debes flaquear.

Darien le lanzó una brevísima mirada.

-¿Quiere que se lo jure? ¿Pero sobre qué? ¿Que podría satisfacerla?

El corpiño de la señora Aino se estaba aflojando y caía hacia delante a medida que Ziocite iba desabrochando botones. Un momento después le bajaban las mangas bufadas del vestido para sacárselas, y luego el vestido caía en un confuso montón a los pies de la tía de Serena. Apareció entonces la camisola, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, con el corsé oprimiéndole la cintura como si fuera un embutido, haciendo que sus pechos se elevaran y sus caderas abundaran hacia abajo. El temblor de sus pechos blancuzcos desvelados por el bajo escote de la camisola delataba el furioso latir de su corazón.

-Podría... podría jurarlo sobre la Biblia -dijo Serena precipitadamente-, pero creo que hay algo que reverencia por igual, sino más. Jure por el honor de _su garde de __corps _que no hará ningún daño a mi prima, que se limitará a interrogarla sobre su hermano, tal como ha asegurado antes.

-¡No! -gritó su tía, intentando avanzar hacia ella-. ¡Estúpida, no juegues con la seguridad de Mina! ¡No puedes hacerle esto, no puedes!

Serena vaciló. Darien extendió entonces la mano sobre la mesa, cogió el cuchillo de trinchar que yacía sobre la bandeja del asado y lo arrojó sobre la señora Aino. El cuchillo salió dando volteretas por el aire, pues su pesado mango de marfil lo desequilibraba. Su hoja trazó un arco centelleante en dirección a la garganta de la mujer. Serena emitió un chillido convencida de que acabaría hundiéndose en la blanda carne de su tía.

Ziocite se inclinó hacia delante y extendió un brazo frente a la mujer para recoger el cuchillo en el aire. Lo sostuvo un instante ante los ojos aterrados de Berthe_ y _luego, poniéndose una vez más a su espalda, cortó lentamente los cordones de su corsé, que se separaron con un chasquido, como el sonido del maíz estallando sobre el fuego. La señora Aino soltó un grito y cayó de rodillas; las carnes abundantes y liberadas le colgaban como pellejos. Cuando la obligaron a ponerse en pie una vez más, tenia el rostro ceniciento y le temblaban los labios.

Serena aferró el borde de la mesa con ambas ma nos y con tanta fuerza que perdió la sensibilidad en los dedos. Se quedó mirando con fascinación horrorizada mientras Ziocite se colocaba frente a su tía con movimientos bruscos y cogió la camisola por el cuello y rasgaba la blanca batista semitransparente y bordada. La tela se rompió con un fuerte sonido, dejando al descubierto la piel basta y rojiza de su tía.

-Espere -susurró Serena-. Espere -repitió con más fuerza en la voz.

Darien se volvió hacia ella.

-Declaro que Mina Aino -dijo- no sufrirá daño alguno en mis manos, que olvidando la provocación y el impulso de venganza, permanecerá vestida, envuelta en su castidad dañada y su pretencioso fingimiento. Estará a salvo, siempre que no intente defenderse mediante engaños. Esto lo juro por mi honor, que es también el de mi guardia.

-¿Y lo mantendrá -preguntó Serena, atreviéndose a hacerlo porque, de lo contrario, tal vez tuviera que pagar un alto precio-, aunque no le complazca lo que le diga?

-Si.

¿Que otra opción le quedaba más que creerle, confiar en el brillo hipnótico y firme de su mirada? Serena respiró profundamente.

-Está en el convento de Nuestras Hermanas.

* * *

**Como les decía no me agradó como trataron a la tía de Serena, fue algo humillante no?, aun cuando esa señora me desagrada por como trata a Serena, y porque aunque no lo dice, asumo que toda la vida la trato mal, en fin, Darien a pesar de todo trata muy bien a la Sere, jeje, bueno, ahora van tras Mina… cumplirá su promesa de no "lastimarla"?, creo que Sere teme que la castigue del mismo modo que a ella, serán celos?**


	10. Chapter 10

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

-¡No! ¡Mi hija no está en el convento, no está allí! No puede molestar a las buenas hermanas a estas horas. ¡Sería un sacrilegio y no serviría para nada, para nada, se lo aseguro!

Por la atención que le presto el príncipe, la señora Aino podía muy bien haberse ahorrado su perorata. Tal como había prometido, Darien no parecía oírla, ni siquiera cuando la mujer grito que Serena los lanzaba a una persecución inútil. Unos minutos después de que Serena hubiera hablado, todos los hombres habían montado a caballo y estaban listos para partir.

A su jefe debió ocurrírsele que tal vez necesitaran un rehén, pues en el último momento ordeno que Serena y la anciana los acompañasen. Mientras Sarus iba a buscar capas para ambas, se ensillo un caballo para Serena y se lo condujo hasta la puerta principal. Sin embargo, Darien no confiaba en que Serena los siguiera dócilmente; de modo que entrego las riendas del caballo de la señora Aino a Artemis y cogió las de Serena con su mano enguantada.

El color gris azulado de la aurora se extendía sobre las copas de los árboles cuando llegaron a la gran puerta de la cerca cuyos altos y sólidos postes ocultaban la fachada del convento. El pequeño edificio estaba sumido aun en un profundo sueño. En voz baja, Darien ordeno a Ziocite y Artemis que se dirigieran a la parte trasera del convento para vigilar la salida. Neflyte desmonto y golpeo la puerta de madera con la empuñadura de su espada. Pasaron unos instantes que parecieron horas hasta que vieron moverse el débil resplandor de un farol que se acercaba. Una voz quejumbrosa quiso saber desde el otro lado de la puerta quienes eran y cuál era la naturaleza del asunto que los llevaba hasta allí.

-¡Su alteza real, el príncipe de Rutenia, desea ver a la madre superiora!

-La madre Setsuna está ocupada en sus plegarias y no ha de ser molestada -respondió la voz.

-Es un asunto de la máxima urgencia.

-No recibirá a nadie. Vuelvan cuando haya salido el sol.

-No podemos esperar tanto -declaro Neflyte con el rostro tenso-. Se lo advierto, señora, si no quieren verse obligadas a pagar una puerta nueva para esta valla desvencijada...

-Hermana Marthe, se lo ruego, soy yo, Serena Tsukino -dijo Serena, interrumpiendo la amenaza de Neflyte-. ¿Me permite entrar? Le aseguro que es muy importante que hablemos con la madre Setsuna.

La hermana vacilo durante rato, tiempo que Serena empleo en preguntarse qué le había impulsado a ayudar a los hombres a entrar en el convento. No era porque quisiera facilitarles las cosas; de haber sido ese el motivo los habría conducido a la puerta trasera, por donde hubieran podido acceder directamente a la madre superiora. No, sencillamente no deseaba que se empleara la violencia contra aquel recinto sagrado y las mujeres que vivían allí, que habían sido sus amigas durante su adolescencia.

- Serena, ¿eres tú de verdad? -Serena lo confirmo y la monja gruñó por lo bajo y descorrió el gran madero que atrancaba la puerta-. ¿Qué haces con estas personas? ¿Respondes por ellos?

Darien se apeó del caballo y luego ayudo a bajar a Serena. Malachite hizo lo mismo con Berthe, que permanecía sumida en un silencio sombrío. Después de desmontar, Jedite se ocupó de atar los caballos al poste. Luego se dirigieron todos hacia la puerta. Darien apoyo la mano en las rusticas tablas y abrió para permitirles el paso, obligando a la anciana monja a hacerse a un lado.

-Con permiso, hermana Marthe -dijo, inclinando la azabache cabeza. La cordialidad de su sonrisa pareció asombrar a la religiosa.

La hermana Marthe les cedió el paso sin emitir un murmullo siquiera. Subieron los escalones hacia la puerta principal, que estaba abierta, entraron y se dispersaron por el convento.

A partir de ese momento, la visita se convirtió en una operación militar. Se apoderaron del farol de la hermana Marthe y consiguieron otro en alguna parte. Llamaron a Artemis y Ziocite para que entraran desde la parte de atrás, mientras Serena y Berthe permane cían junto a Darien y la hermana Marthe en el zaguán, y la guardia se dividía en dos grupos para registrar habitación por habitación. No quedo tapa de arcón sin levantar, armario sin abrir ni cortina sin sacudir. Inspeccionaron el pequeño y austero locutorio en el que se permitía reunirse a las pupilas con parientes y amigos de visita, el refectorio con su larga de mesa de madera y sus duros bancos sin respaldo, las aulas con su olor a papel de pliegos, a tiza y a viejas encuadernaciones en piel, la despensa con las hierbas colgadas para secarse y los huevos en tocino derretido y el cuartucho donde se guardaban las telas para hacer uniformes y hábitos. Incluso registraron la pequeña sala que servía de capilla, donde había un altar improvisado y un crucifijo maravillosamente tallado en roble tabaco.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio, en la larga habitación con sus estrechos camastros virginales se agitaban ya las jóvenes pupilas. Unas cuantas yacían inmóviles, petrificadas por el espanto, mientras que otras se ponían de pie en la cama o saltaban a un lado u otro rompiendo el silencio de la noche con gritos y chillidos de excitación; la luz de los faroles traspasaba sus finos camisones. Por el ruido era imposible discernir si la invasión de su casto alojamiento por parte de apuestos hombres vestidos de uniforme era la experiencia más terrible de su vida o la más excitante.

-¿Qué significa esto?

La pregunta, formulada con tono autoritario, procedía de la madre Setsuna, que llegaba desde su habitación en la parte posterior de la casa. En su hábito no había una sola arruga y el griñón estaba tan almidonado que se le clavaba en la frente. La madre superiora avanzo a paso militar, fijando sus ojos entornados en Darien.

-Le ruego perdone la intrusión -dijo este, inclinándose-. Es lamentable, pero necesaria.

-No lo creo -replico la madre Setsuna, con una sonrisa que no mermaba en absoluto su autoridad.

En ese momento los dos grupos de hombres, que habían finalizado el registro, convergieron en el zaguán. El hecho de que no llevaran consigo prisionera alguna, así como sus miradas, delataban su fracaso. La madre superiora los observo con expresión condenatoria y luego alejo a las jóvenes escasamente vestidas que se habían aventurado a abandonar el lecho. Cuando se extinguió el sonido de sus pies desnudos, la madre superiora se volvió de nuevo hacia Darien, esperando una explicación en medio de un silencio imponente.

-Mis hombres y yo estamos buscando a una mujer, Mina Aino, que dispone de cierta información sobre la muerte de mi hermano. Tenemos razones para creer que se encuentra aquí.

- ¿Y era _necesario _-dijo la madre superiora, po niendo toda su ironía en la palabra- caer sobre nosotras en medio de la noche para descubrir si su informador estaba en lo cierto?

Rara era la vez en que Serena había sentido el peso de la desaprobación de la madre Setsuna, y aunque esta no la miro siquiera, la noto sobre sí claramente. A Serena le hubiera gustado redimirse explicándole el motivo por el que había conducido a aquellos hombres hasta allí, pero no era el momento más adecuado.

-Existía el peligro de que esa mujer sintiera miedo e intentara huir. -La paciencia que dejaba traslucir el tono de Darien era poco habitual.

-Podría, tal vez, comprender su ansiedad, pero no el modo en que ha pretendido calmarla. Hubiera bastado con una simple pregunta.

Darien alzo una ceja.

-¿Hubiera bastado?

-Ciertamente. -La madre superiora inclino la cabeza-. Ya no está con nosotras.

-Ya le había dicho que no estaba aquí -dijo la señora Aino con tono vengativo y triunfal. Inicio una risa áspera, pero se cortó cuando noto que Ziocite se acercaba a ella por detrás.

-¿Ha estado aquí? -insistió Darien cuando se hizo de nuevo el silencio.

-Paso tres días con nosotras hasta que ayer por la mañana llego un mensaje, traído, según creo, por la camarera de su madre, Maria. No sé lo que contenía el mensaje, pero tan pronto como se hizo de noche llego un carruaje en busca de la señorita Aino. Subió al mismo sin una palabra de despedida o, si me está permitido añadirlo, de gratitud por su estancia entre nosotras.

-¿En qué dirección? -El Príncipe frunció el entrecejo mientras aguardaba la respuesta.

-No me quede para verlo. ¿Lo sabe usted, hermana Marthe?

-Hacia el norte, madre Setsuna -contesto la monja.

Resultaba evidente que la señora Aino había intentado demorar su llegada al convento, aun sabiendo que su hija no se encontraba allí. Mina viajaba sin saber que se había descubierto su paradero y su posterior huida, y su marcha no sería tan rápida como la de los hombres a caballo. Gracias a su tozudez, arriesgándose a ser humillada, la madre de Mina había obligado a Darien a perder varias horas, y tal vez a este le fuera imposible alcanzarla.

-Parece ser -dijo Darien lentamente- que habremos de convertirnos de nuevo en centauros. Me pregunto cuál podrá ser el equivalente femenino.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras hablaba, después de coger a Serena por el brazo.

-Un momento -dijo la madre superiora. Sus ojos se habían fijado en la abertura de la capa de Serena, que dejaba al descubierto la muselina arrugada y manchada de su vestido, el mismo que llevaba la noche que condujo a Mina hasta la escuela convento. Miro también su pelo dorado totalmente enmarañado. Cuando la madre Setsuna alzo la mirada hacia los ojos de Serena, en ella se reflejaba una sospecha escandalizada. Dirigiéndose a Darien, dijo-: Exijo que deje a esta joven aquí.

Los hombres de la escolta, que se disponían ya a marcharse, se detuvieron para mirar a Darien y a la madre superiora. La hermana Marthe contenía el aliento, mientras que la señora Aino alzaba el mentón, como si dar muestras de inquietud fuera un insulto. Darien miro a Serena, deteniéndose brevemente en las suaves curvas de sus labios entreabiertos.

-Lamento decepcionarla, pero así es la vida, ¿o no es cierto? Sin embargo, si quiere salvar a alguien, le entrego a la otra dama que nos acompaña, la señora Aino, con la esperanza de que no halle motivos para lamentar su impulso.

Con estas palabras, abandonaron el convento. A su espalda oyeron la voz chillona de Berthe Aino diciendo:

-¡Déjela marchar! ¡Es lo que ella quiere! ¡Deje que se vaya con su príncipe de pacotilla! ¡Espero que se divierta con él, menuda mujerzuela!

Estas palabras siguieron resonando en la mente de Serena mientras cabalgaba junto a los hombres. Le pareció que la traspasaban con una verdad insoslayable. No había puesto objeción alguna, no había protestado ni había realizado el menor movimiento de resistencia al ser conducida hasta el caballo. En consecuencia, tal vez fuera cierta la descripción de su tía: era una inmoral. Aunque no buscara la compañía de Darien, en ningún otro lugar era tan bien aceptada como en aquel grupo de hombres.

Serena no hubiera podido soportar la escandalizada desaprobación de las monjas ni su condena por su aparente conducta de haber podido quedarse con ellas. La madre Setsuna, quizá, se hubiera mostrado compasiva, pero no hubiera podido esperar de ella que lo comprendiera. En cuanto a las demás, era dudoso que intentaran siquiera, e improbable que aceptaran el estrecho contacto de quien había pasado por semejante depravación con las inocentes pupilas del convento. Naturalmente su actitud se vería reflejada en toda la comunidad en cuanto se divulgara la historia. Al imaginarse rodeada por el desprecio, la compasión y las risitas disimuladas, ¿por qué no habría de sentir alivio, gratitud incluso, al comprobar que Darien tenía la intención de conservarla a su lado?

Sin embargo, no había futuro en esa relación. La persecución finalizaría tarde o temprano, cogerían a Mina y le arrancarían la información que querían de ella. Luego nada más retendría a los hombres en Luisiana, nada impediría que regresaran al decadente esplendor de Europa. Serena no podía esperar que Darien quisiera llevarla consigo, y lo cierto es que no debía hacerlo. Tendría que valerse por sí misma. Tenía que haber un modo de hacerlo sin sacrificar su honor y su alma., Al menos lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Avanzaron velozmente por el camino que seguía el brazo pantanoso del rio, haciendo resonar los cascos de los caballos sobre el blanco suelo fluvial y notando el viento en el rostro. Serena cabalgaba en el centro del grupo. Sus cabellos ondeaban al viento, igual que su capa, cuyo cuello le golpeaba la cara. La luz iba aumentando y era ya gris bajo una luna que se había vuelto una sombra espectral en el oeste. Darien cabalgaba a su derecha, Artemis a su izquierda, Malachite y Neflyte justo detrás y los gemelos en retaguardia. Nadie hablaba, nadie preguntaba adonde se dirigían o que tenían que hacer para obligar a sus exhaustas monturas a seguir la pista de Mina. Si estaban cansados por la actividad de la noche, o hambrientos por la interrupción de la cena, nadie lo demostró. Les bastaba con saber que cabalgaban; el hombre que los dirigía se ocuparía del resto.

Serena miro de reojo a Darien, pensando en la carga que este soportaba sobre sus hombros. Parecía aceptarla como algo normal. Se le veía un poco ceñudo, como si reflexionara sobre las alternativas posibles. Al notar la mirada de Serena, volvió la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa. Darien contemplo el ovalo de su rostro _y _su expresión de duda _y _desconcierto, mezclados con la fatiga, y luego volvió la vista hacia el camino.

No oyeron el grupo de gente que avanzaba precipitadamente hacia ellos al tomar una curva. El camino despejado, cubierto por el rocío quedo de pronto obstruido enteramente, de lado a lado, por hombres de rostro resuelto. Serena reconoció a los amigos y vecinos de su tía y también al joven sin sombrero que marchaba a la cabeza. Era Andrew.

-¡Ahí están! ¡Son ellos!

El sonido de las espadas al deslizarse en sus vainas resulto aterrador. Se empuñaron las pistolas. Estallo un tiro, y un hombre soltó un grito de dolor y de rabia. Los dos grupos dementes se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, con el ruido sordo de dos toros enfrentados en combate. Chocaron los aceros resplandecientes. Los hombres gruñían y lanzaban juramentos, los caballos relinchaban y corveteaban. Ambos bandos disponían del mismo número de hombres, pero si Andrew y los otros hubieran llegado a St. Martinville habría reunido un grupo mucho mayor.

_-Sacre bleu! _-exclamo uno de los vecinos, que era calvo-. ¡Luchan como demonios estos extranjeros!

Andrew se lanzó entonces hacia Serena blandiendo la espada y con expresión ferozmente resuelta. Darien hizo girar al caballo y se encaró con él.

-Ah, alteza -dijo Andrew sin resuello-. Creo que le ha sorprendido vernos llegar tan pronto.

-Supongo que algún entrometido os ha ayudado.

-El hijo de la cocinera, un muchacho curioso, fue a averiguar por qué se retrasaba la cena, y oyó nuestros golpes.

-Le felicito por su buena suerte.

Darien empuñaba la espada con extrema soltura, pero sin perder la concentración.

-Parece mejor que la suya, ¿no cree? ¿Pero que ha hecho usted con la señora Aino?

-¿Hecho? ¿La ha visto acaso tirada en una zanja? No, no, aunque hubiera sido lo mejor. La he dejado en el convento lanzando maldiciones, aunque no sé si pretendía condenarnos por haberla soltado indemne o por lo poco que ha sufrido.

Serena tuvo la impresión, mientras ambos hombres se alzaban sobre los estribos, lanzándose uno contra el otro y retrocediendo alternativamente, que en varias ocasiones, con un poco más de esfuerzo, Darien podría haber puesto fin al combate hiriendo a Andrew. Era como si esperara la oportunidad de desarmarlo sin hacerle daño. Lo mismo podría decirse de los miembros de la escolta del príncipe, quienes, formando una falange en torno a Serena, repelían a sus atacantes.

En un momento determinado, Darien fue embestido por tres lados. Andrew aprovecho que el príncipe desviaba su atención de él para abrirse paso hacia Serena y arrebatar las riendas de su caballo de la mano de Darien. Al notar este súbito tirón, el caballo de Serena se encabrito. No disponiendo de pericia en la silla inglesa, Serena tuvo que apretar las rodillas contra los costados del caballo y echarse hacia delante para aferrar las trines.

Entonces la empujaron desde un lado. Su rodilla quedo atrapada entre su propio caballo y el del hombre que se le había echado encima. Serena sintió un dolor que se extendía por su pierna y se dobló al recibir un golpe en la rótula. El caballo se agito, aprisionado. Serena cayó al suelo, entre los cascos enloquecidos. Un grito le subió a la garganta y quedo atrapado allí en un gemido ahogado. Sintió un estallido de dolor en la sien y la envolvió la oscuridad.

Serena despertó progresivamente, flotando con un suave balanceo. Las punzadas de dolor en la cabeza seguían el mismo ritmo. Trago con fuerza para despejar las brumas de la inconsciencia. El dolor de la sien la traspaso de parte a parte cuando una mano cálida y firme le aparto el cabello de la cara y de la herida con suavidad, pero que ella experimento como si le estuvieran arrancando los cabellos uno por uno. Serena volvió la cabeza con un murmullo irritado.

-Su belleza permanece intacta -oyó decir con una lentitud familiar por encima de su cabeza-, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de su genio.

Serena comprendió que la sostenían unos brazos fuertes cuyo consuelo contrastaba con las palabras burlonas con que la había saludado Darien. Abrió los ojos y se encontró con la brillante mirada zafiro del príncipe. Serena advirtió que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una manta de pieles y su cabeza descansaba en el regazo de Darien, sentado en el rincón de un carruaje. El vehículo, forrado de terciopelo castaño y con portezuelas de palisandro tallado, rodaba a velocidad considerable, como indicaban los árboles que pasaban por la ventanilla.

Serena abrió los ojos.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? ¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí?

-Suerte ha tenido de haberse quedado dormida durante el aburrido episodio. ¿De verdad no recuerda nada?

-No.

En la voz de Darien había una nota festiva cuando contesto.

-La recogí del suelo y la entregue a los cuidados de Artemis y Jedite. Les ordene entonces que continuaran mientras nosotros cubríamos la retirada ante oponentes cuyo torpe celo e inútil coraje no han conocido igual. Batirme con esos granjeros y sus hijos, llenos de furia y sin ninguna elegancia, no es mi idea del deporte.

-Lamento que no estuvieran a su altura. ¿Los ha dejado tendidos en el suelo en medio de un charco de sangre?

-Ha habido algunos cortes en hombros y heridas que causaran una o dos interesantes cojeras en el próximo baile, pero nada grave.

Su falta de vehemencia al hablar, el que hubiera pasado por alto la burla que tan temerariamente le había lanzado Serena, hizo sentir a esta una punzada de remordimiento.

.-Fue... fue muy amable al preocuparse por mí.

-Amable no, era necesario. Sin usted para hacer temblar mi presunción, ¿dónde estaría yo?

-Muy lejos, persiguiendo a Mina, no lo dudo.

-No, no. No tema, usted no supone ningún impedimento. Artemis ha escogido el carruaje con muy buen tino. Es ligero y capaz de viajar casi a la misma velocidad que nuestras monturas.

-Quería decir que si no se hubieran entretenido conmigo al principio...

-Querida Serena -dijo el, con voz melosa en la que se adivinaba una diversión contenida-, no ha sido tan difícil, se lo aseguro.

Serena apretó los labios, pero se obstino en mantener los ojos cerrados.

-Veo que el enfrentamiento con los vecinos de la señora Aino no ha conseguido enseñarle humildad, o al menos cierta cortesía.

-No. ¿Por qué habría de ser de otro modo? Acudieron a petición de su pretendiente, Andrew Furuhata, y si cree que estaba preocupado por los ampulosos encantos de su tía, entonces es usted quien necesita una lección, pero no de humildad, ¡sino de cómo superarla!

-Andrew... ¿quedo...?

-Furioso y debatiéndose entre media docena de amigos más sensatos que le impidieron salir en nuestra persecución, según lo vi por última vez, totalmente indemne.

Serena dejo escapar un leve suspiro.

-Me alegro.

-Me doy cuenta, aunque de haber sabido que iba afectarle tanto lo hubiera cogido por el cogote y me lo hubiera traído también para complacerla. No he disfrutado nunca de un _menage __a trois, _pero sé de buena tinta que puede resultar muy divertido.

Serena había descubierto que Darien solía comportarse del modo más escandaloso cuando estaba preocupado, y su tono era frívolo y carente de tensión.

-¿Divertido? Y yo que creía que su reconstituyente favorito era la ira... y el coñac. Me sorprende que no me haya obligado todavía a beberlo.

-Las mujeres inconscientes no sirven para apreciar un buen licor, pero estaba a punto de enviar a buscar plumas quemadas para despertarla de su desmayo.

-¿Desmayo? -exclamo Serena con aborrecimiento en la voz, abriendo los ojos-. ¡Ha sido más que eso!

-¿En serio?

-¡Lo sabe usted perfectamente! -No tenía ni idea de por qué el príncipe se lo tomaba a la ligera, a menos que quisiera desanimarla en el caso de que intentara hacerse la invalida, lo que desde luego no estaba en su intención.

-¿Duda de mi habilidad como médico?

-Solo de sus conocimientos, y lamento su tendencia a atribuirme una pequeña debilidad, como un desmayo, cuando en realidad me han dado un golpe en la cabeza. -Los ojos azules de Serena eran dos puntos oscuros cuando aparto la mirada del príncipe. Al ver por las ventanillas los árboles que aparecían y desaparecían a causa de los botes, se sintió mareada y se apresuró a cerrar los ojos de nuevo y a llevarse la mano a la boca.

-¿Quiere que paremos? -pregunto el con brusquedad.

Serena sacudió la cabeza e inmediatamente lamento haberlo hecho al notar el dolor.

-Tal vez haya sido un error reanimarla. Tiene una pequeña conmoción. No tiene por qué ser peligrosa, pero desde luego esta forma de viajar no es el mejor tratamiento.

Serena se esforzó por abrir dos estrechas rendijas en los ojos. La expresión del príncipe era pensativa. Por la mente de Serena cruzo la idea de que estaba sopesando la posibilidad de enviarla de vuelta a casa de su tía.

-Estoy... estoy bien.

-¿De verdad? -inquirió él, torciendo los labios en algo que no acababa de ser una sonrisa.

-Creo... que si, sí.

-Tenía polvos para dormir, eficaces y rápidos, en mi equipaje. Desgraciadamente no ha habido tiempo para avisar a Sarus. Todo ha quedado en el pabellón de caza y tendrá que permanecer allí hasta que nos detengamos el tiempo suficiente para mandar un mensaje a Sarus y esperarle, puesto que juro que regresemos por esa misma ruta. Tal vez consigamos algo similar cuando nos detengamos para cambiar los caballos.

-Eso podría ser un problema -murmuro Serena.

-Sí, ya lo hemos descubierto. No hay una posta decente en todo este territorio salvaje. ¿Qué hace la gente cuando viaja?

-Hacen etapas tranquilas en lugar de lanzarse a este ritmo infernal -replico Serena, sofocando un grito cuando la rueda del carruaje se hundió en una agujero y se vio lanzada hacia adelante antes de que Darien pudiera impedirlo. Cuando él consiguió devolverla a su anterior posición, prosiguió-: Los viajeros que necesitan caballos frescos dependen de la ayuda de los propietarios de las granjas y plantaciones, que dan hospitalidad durante la noche.

-Supongo -dijo Darien- que a menos que un hombre posea una plantación en este salvaje territorio, no tiene motivos para aventurarse a viajar por él. Lo normal será que vaya en dirección opuesta, hacia St. Martinville y Nueva Orleáns.

-¿Territorio salvaje? Es la segunda vez que lo dice.

-Eso me parece a mí -replico él. Sus ropas crujieron cuando se volvió hacia la ventanilla, por la que pasaban las ramas sin hojas de árboles densamente apretados sin interrupción-Nos dirigimos a una co munidad cuyo nombre, según tengo entendido, procede de una lengua india, Natchitoches.

-En realidad era una tribu india. Es una vieja ciudad, fortaleza francesa en otro tiempo, y está totalmente civilizada.

-Me alegro de oír eso.

-¿Por qué a Natchitoches?

-Oyeron al conductor de su prima preguntar por esa dirección.

La ciudad de Natchitoches era ciertamente muy civilizada, y había en sus alrededores varias plantaciones de extensión considerable, pero las carreteras que conducían hasta ella y el territorio que la rodeaba estaban escasamente poblados. Se había fundado más de cien años atrás y la principal vía de acceso era fluvial, rió Mississippi arriba hasta la confluencia con el rio Rojo, y luego hasta la ciudad, que se hallaba a orillas de este. Hasta la última década no se había abierto una ruta por tierra, la carretera por la que viajaban ellos en ese momento. La señora Aino tenía parientes en esa ciudad, aunque el hecho de que Mina buscara refugio entre ellos era una muestra de desesperación. Si para ella St. Martinville era un pueblo miserable, Natchitoches le parecía en comparación el fin del mundo, una ciénaga inmunda de aguas estancadas y sin el menor atractivo. Existía cierto peligro en llegar a aquella ciudad a la que se dirigían a toda velocidad. En los últimos tiempos se había convertido en la frontera del país a medida que los colonos de la costa sudeste la utilizaban como trampolín para pasar a los amplios espacios abiertos de la Texas española. La ciudad era un hormiguero de gentes sin ley, y la vida allí tenías las características habituales de un lugar fronterizo. Era también el corazón de una vasta zona de territorio neutral conocida como Tierra de Nadie. Esta franja, que tenía una extensión de unas cien mil hectáreas a lo largo del río Sabine en la Punta sudoeste del estado, era reclamada desde 1806, unos catorce años atrás, tanto por Estados Unidos como por España. Para evitar enfrentamientos entre ambos países que pudieran conducir a una guerra abierta, ninguno de los dos ejercía su jurisdicción legal sobre aquella estrecha franja, ni enviaban soldados a patrullarla como hacían con las tierras contiguas. Como resultados, se había convertido en un paraíso para ladrones y asesinos, para marginados de los dos países, que cometían pillajes y asaltaban a los colonos que viajaban hacia el oeste. También se realizaban allí diversas actividades clandestinas, entre las que se contaba la importación ilegal de esclavos y otro tipo de contrabandos que, al decir de algunos, llevaba a cabo el pirata y héroe de la batalla de Nueva Orleáns, Jean Lafitte, que era ya un hombre de mediana edad. Se rumoreaba también que se estaban congregando grupos de hombres que pretendían iniciar una campaña para arrebatarle Texas a España y convertirla en parte de Estados Unidos.

Por todo ello, no era una zona que se pudiera atravesar con garantías. Cualquiera que osara penetrar allí, ponía en peligro su vida. Eran muchos los que habían desaparecido, sin que se volviese a saber de ellos. Una mujer que se adentrara en aquella zona necesitaba protección armada, por fea o vieja que fuese. En el caso de Mina, que viajaba prácticamente sola, era una increíble temeridad. Era de esperar que Darien y sus hombres la alcanzaran antes de que se viera en dificultades.

A Serena le hubiera gustado hablar de la situación con Darien, pero su torvo silencio sugería que conocía ya aquellos hechos. No parecía, por tanto, que hubiera nada que decir. En cualquier caso, Serena no se sentía con fuerzas para intentarlo.

Se quedó quieta con la mejilla apoyada en el pecho de Darien, notando el latido regular de su corazón, su respiración rítmica, y sus movimientos para amoldarse a los vaivenes del carruaje. Cada vuelta de las ruedas la daba más y más de cuanto ella había conocido hasta entonces: parientes, amigos, sociedad, iglesia. Estaba sola con un príncipe impelido por su sed de venganza. Serena no sabía cómo acabaría todo, ni lo que sería de ella. No le satisfacía en absoluto que fuera así. Sin embargo, tampoco estaba totalmente descontenta.

* * *

**Pobre de Sere, que feo que se sienta querida solo por su secuestrador y su guardia, que en vez de la que se dice su familia, en serio que eso me da tristeza, y definitivamente odio a la tía Aino, es odiosa y déspota, och… me choca**

**Hubiera sido más fácil que Darien la dejara con las monjas no?, porque no lo hizo?, será que aun se quiere divertir con ella?, o hay algo mas?**


	11. Chapter 11

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 11**

Transcurrieron dos días en medio de una pesadilla nebulosa, entre el vaivén del carruaje y el avance continuo y veloz, sin descanso. Se detenían tan sólo por mera necesidad, para que los caballos descansaran y be bieran, o para cambiarlos, para comer un bocado o pre guntar la ruta a seguir por un laberinto de caminos sin señales. Serena se pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo gracias a los clementes polvos somníferos que Darien le había procurado; él y sus hombres se limi taban a dormitar de vez en cuando sobre la silla. Ponían el mayor esmero en la persecución de su presa; cada uno de los hombres se mantenía alerta para asegurarse de que no pasaban de largo por un lugar donde Mina pudiera haberse detenido a pasar la noche.

Tuvieron pocas dificultades. Su marcha era allanada por el encanto febril y el brillo del oro, una mezcla que derretía toda oposición, haciendo que se abrieran las puertas, tanto de graneros como de cocinas y armarios de medicinas, y dejaba a los hombres haciendo reve rencias con expresión perpleja mientras ellos se perdían de vista. Esa mezcla abrió también la puerta de un ar mario de ropa para Darien, que midiendo a una joven matrona con la mirada de un modo que la hizo tarta mudear y sonrojarse a pesar de hallarse en avanzado es tado de gestación, llegó a un trato con la mujer para que le permitiera llevarse una parte de su guardarropa, que probablemente tardaría mucho tiempo en volver a utilizar.

Entre las prendas se hallaba un vestido de falla gris con estampado de lilas, un chal noruego con fleco de seda, una camisola y enaguas, un traje de montar de ter ciopelo verde, tan oscuro que parecía negro, con su correspondiente sombrero alto de castor envuelto por una estrecha cinta de gasa blanca. En su lamentable es tado, Serena prestó poca atención a las ropas que le había comprado Darien y que amontonó en el asiento frente a ella. Ni siquiera abandonó su posición, enros cada y con un brazo bajo la cabeza, para darle las gra cias. Aun así, cada vez que se despertaba, se sentía un poco menos enferma y le costaba menos bajar del ca rruaje.

Durante la tarde del segundo día, Serena se sen tó y estuvo mirando por la ventanilla. Cuando anoche ció, se sintió capaz de tomar algo más que un caldo y negro pan de maíz para cenar. Darien compartió con ella el pollo hervido, el pan recién horneado y el pastel de manzana, mientras el carruaje proseguía su marcha bajo un túnel de ramas esqueléticas bañado por la luz de la luna. El príncipe no prestó atención a Serena cuando esta sugirió que se quitara las botas y durmiera un rato. Se limitó a mirarla fijamente a la luz de los fa roles del coche, observando sus ropas húmedas y arru gadas y el inicio de sus senos, que tenían un brillo per lado sobre el bajo escote de su blusón. Una leve y sinuosa sonrisa se dibujó en sus rasgos antes de que volviera a dirigir su atención a la pata de pollo. Poco después halló una excusa para dejar sola a Serena.

Casi inmediatamente los hombres iniciaron una canción muy animada, y de lo más indecente, sobre una doncella de Praga cuyas peculiares tendencias en cuan to a compañeros de cama escandalizaron a Serena. La voz de Darien se alzó en una orden, y el francés cor tesano y vivaz pasó a convertirse en ruteniano, que con su entonación gutural sonó aún más lascivo. Sin em bargo, pareció tener éxito como método para levantar los ánimos a los hombres. Engatusados, maldecidos, alentados y acosados alternativamente por su jefe, mantenían una marcha frenética, avanzando incansa blemente en medio de la noche.

Tras la salida del sol descubrieron el carruaje de Mina, bien a la vista, con las varas caídas delante de una granja. Mina había comprado caballos para ella y su cochero. Lo que no supieron determinar fue como había conseguido mantenerse a distancia de ellos du rante tanto tiempo, ni como había convencido a su es colta para que realizara tal esfuerzo, pues en escolta se había convertido el cochero. No obstante, esperaban alcanzarla hacia media tarde como mucho.

El sol brillaba con fuerza. A medida que avanzaba la mañana iba aumentando el calor, como ocurría a ve ces en Luisiana en pleno mes de enero. Serena estaba harta de pegar botes y verse lanzada de un lado a otro del carruaje, del olor rancio de los asientos de terciope lo, del polvo que se filtraba por las rendijas de porte zuelas y ventanillas y del monótono chirrido de la ca rrocería en una esquina justo encima de la rueda trasera. Sentir el aire fresco y los rayos del sol en el ros tro le pareció una perspectiva maravillosamente tenta dora. Cogió el traje de montar de terciopelo que había sobre el asiento frente a ella y lo desdobló. Serena sa bía que había caballos de sobra, atados a la parte poste rior del carruaje para que los hombres pudieran cam biar de montura en una rotación continua, evitando así que alguno de ellos cayera extenuado.

El problema consistía en cómo cambiarse de ropa. Lo resolvió colocando las amplias faldas del vestido y las enaguas sobre las ventanillas, sujetándolas en la ren dija de la portezuela. Detrás de esta pantalla improvisa da se quitó el menospreciado vestido de muselina y el blusón, blanco en otro tiempo, para ponerse el traje de montar. El traje le quedaba bien, un tanto suelto en la cintura y estrecho de busto, pero de modo poco per ceptible. Tras ponerse la chaqueta, de estilo masculino pero más corta, ajustarse al cuello la chorrera de la blu sa de lino y alisar las arrugas del vestido sobre las ca deras, se sintió adecuadamente vestida por primera vez en muchos días. Le hubiera encantado darse también un baño, pero no se podía tener todo.

Serena deseó poder negarse a llevar el traje o cualquier otra prenda que Darien le hubiera comprado. Sin embargo, al parecer carecía tanto de fuerza de vo luntad como de moral. Con el entrecejo fruncido, qui tó las ropas que tapaban las ventanillas, las dobló pul cramente y bajó un cristal para llamar a Artemis, que era el cochero, y decirle que parara.

Subirse a un caballo con una falda larga y ampulo sa sin trabarse ni mostrar indecorosamente las piernas, fue una de las cosas más difíciles que había tenido que realizar en su vida. Tampoco fue fácil controlar la falda y el caballo al mismo tiempo, conservando el sombre ro, cuyo velo flotante se le enredaba en el cabello sin peinar, sobre la cabeza. Lo logró con toda la gracia de la que fue capaz. Entonces se acercó a los demás a me dio galope, con los cabellos al viento. La recibieron con amplias sonrisas y exclamaciones de aprobación. Darien le dedicó una de sus escasas sonrisas francas y se hizo a un lado para que pudiera cabalgar al frente junto a él.

Su mirada estudió detenidamente a Serena.

-¿Se siente tan bien como parece?

-Mucho mejor, estoy segura. He de alabar su gus to para la ropa... y agradecerle su amabilidad al propor cionármela.

-No tiene obligación ni necesidad de darme las gracias, sobre todo por unas ropas de segunda mano que no son dignas ni de una institutriz o una sirvienta, y mucho menos de la mujer a la que yo...

-¿Si? -continuó ella-. ¿De la mujer a la que ha convertido en su amante? ¿Era eso lo que quería decir?

-¿Le disgusta? Entonces déjeme que diga la mujer que me ha ayudado en mi búsqueda. Agradezco que no me permita ocuparme de sus necesidades sin suspi cacia.

-Usted sabe muy bien que cuanto he hecho ha sido bajo coacción.

El príncipe la miró con un brillo torvo en los ojos.

-Oh, ya lo sé, pero tampoco he dicho que me hu biera ayudado voluntariamente.

Serena no quería discutir con él. No tenía senti do; no podía ganar nada y le quedaba muy poco que perder. Cambió, pues, el tema de conversación, e inter cambió chanzas con Artemis y Jedite. Los otros se unieron a ellos. Los kilómetros se deslizaban bajo los cascos de los caballos. A media mañana se detuvieron para dar de beber a las monturas en un arroyo. Serena se adentró en el bosque mientras Darien se quedaba vigilando. Cuando regresó, se unió a él bajo un arrayán de hoja perenne. El príncipe inspeccionaba lo poco que podía verse del cielo. El sol había huido ante el acoso de un gran banco de nubes de color gris peltre que se alzaba por el sudoeste.

-Parecía un día de primavera -dijo Serena-, y ahora va a actuar como si lo fuera.

-A mis hombres y a mí, acostumbrados a un clima invernal más riguroso, nos ha parecido veraniego, pero eso no significa que le demos la bienvenida a la lluvia.

-Bienvenida o no, seguramente caerá. ¿Cree que importará? ¿El mal tiempo les impediría alcanzar a Mina?

-A ella la obstaculizará tanto como a nosotros, si no más. No creo que sea problemático mientras no se trate de una tormenta.

-No es muy probable en esta época del año. Pero puede producirse una inundación.

-Creo que podemos confiar en que alcanzaremos a Mina antes de que eso ocurra.

.- ¿Qué hará...? Cuando la encuentre, quiero decir- Darien le lanzó una mirada burlona.

-¿De qué tiene miedo? Le di mi palabra, ¿no es cierto?

-Dijo que no le haría daño. Eso deja mucho cam po libre para alguien de su... inventiva.

-¿Azotarla con las cintas de una fregona o flage larla con la paja de una escoba? Me gustaría hacer algo más. Me gustaría humillar su vanidad colgándola des nuda por los cabellos de las torres almenadas del pala cio de mi padre. No lo haré, porque le he dado mi palabra. ¿No confía en ella, y en mí?

-Sí, hasta que recuerdo lo obstinada que puede llegar a ser Mina, y que tal vez no sepa nada que pue da ayudarle. ¿Ha pensado alguna vez en cómo se senti rá y en lo que hará si después de haber realizado tan largo viaje resulta todo inútil?

-¿Me está diciendo -preguntó Darien tranquila mente- que no confía en que sepa dominar mis im pulsos?

-No es eso lo que he dicho.

-¿Entonces?

-Debe admitir que me ha dado pocos motivos para pensar de otra manera.

-No admito nada. El impulso no tiene nada que ver con lo que yo hago.

-¡No hablará en serio! -exclamó Serena-¿Por qué si no me raptó de la casa de mi tía, me obligó a... a quedarme con usted y no me dejó en el convento a pesar de que Mina ya había huido? No esperará que crea que lo tenía todo calculado.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Semejante sangre fría resultaría aterradora!

-Oh, no he afirmado que siempre actúe así. De hecho, hay momentos en que ocurre todo lo contra rio. -Su sonrisa fugaz denotaba una diversión genui na-. Si se refiere a lo que ha ocurrido entre noso tros... en privado... en el pabellón de caza, déjeme decirle que me resolví a poseerla desde el momento en que la tuve entre mis brazos durante el baile en casa de la señora Furuhata. Me sorprendió su inocencia, pero no estoy seguro, se lo digo con toda franqueza, de que hubiera obrado de un modo diferente de haberlo sa bido.

Serena no hubiera podido decir si en su compor tamiento había habido algo -una palabra, una mirada, un gesto- que hubiera provocado a Darien. En ningún caso era motivo de orgullo. Serena desvió la mirada, privada de palabras y extrañamente vulnerable.

-No es necesario que se ponga toda mustia y páli da. No fue usted la responsable.

-¡Nunca lo había pensado! -espetó ella, alzando la cabeza.

-¿No? La otra excusa para su súbito desfalleci miento es que ha abusado de sus fuerzas y debería vol ver al carruaje.

-¡Qué adulador es usted! -exclamó Serena con tono áspero, a pesar de que la debilidad de sus pier nas indicaba que el príncipe no estaba lejos de la ver dad. La renuencia que mostraba Serena a admitirlo era motivada en parte por un brillo en los ojos de Darien que la hacía estremecer.

-Más de lo que cree -replicó el-. No pretendo que vuelva sola.

-¿Quiere decir que viajara dentro conmigo?

-La perspectiva parece darle nuevos ánimos... no alarmarla.

Serena notó el calor que encendía sus mejillas. -No estoy segura de que... de que esté preparada para que me lleven en carruaje otra vez.

-¿Debo insistir? Por el bien de sus heridas, claro está.

-¿Insistir? ¿Por qué? Le aseguro que mi poca re sistencia no impedirá su avance.

-Ah, ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mí.

Darien se rió de los obstinados esfuerzos de Serena por obviar sus descaradas insinuaciones.

-Está... está tan cerca de Mina. Tal vez usted y los demás deberían adelantarse y dejar que yo y el carrua je los alcancemos más tarde.

-¿Y permitir que viaje por la Tierra de Nadie sin más protección que la de Artemis?

-¿Estamos ya en la Tierra de Nadie?

-Hace más de quince kilómetros.

-No lo sabía.

-No tenía por qué saberlo. Aun así, supongo que ahora comprende por qué estoy resuelto a proporcio narle mi escolta personal.

-No lo creo -replicó ella con decisión.

-¿Que estamos en territorio peligroso o que estoy ansioso por... protegerla?

-Creo -respondió Serena, hablando con clari dad- que ninguna de esas dos cosas tiene nada que ver con el motivo por el que quiere viajar conmigo en el ca rruaje.

-Tan inteligente como valiente -se burló él, con la risa en la mirada. Al mismo tiempo le cogió el garbo so sombrero con el velo, lo arrojó a un lado sobre los arbustos y echó uno de los rizos dorados de Serena sobre su pecho.

-Ojalá fuera igualmente dócil.

Serena no tenía más remedio que serlo. Darien la cogió por un codo y la condujo al carruaje. Abrió la portezuela y se volvió para ayudarla a entrar. Durante unos segundos Serena estuvo a punto de negarse, y miró al príncipe con los dedos fuertemente apretados. Darien aguardó impasible. Su voz, cuando habló, era tan baja que apenas pudo oírle.

-Pruébelo. ¿Puede alguien detenerme? ¿Interven drá la guardia al oír sus protestas, o aplaudirán con en vidia? ¿Apoyarán a su príncipe o a la amante adoptiva y no reclamada de todos ellos? ¿Y se someterá usted al resultado de esa elección?

No había sido más que la sombra fugaz de una idea. Serena no comprendía como podía haberla adivina do Darien, pero la empresa, descrita con claridad, de mostró ser muy arriesgada. En aquel momento de vaci lación empezaron a caer las primeras gotas de lluvia, como si los mismos elementos estuvieran de parte de Darien. Con movimientos envarados, Serena puso la mano en la del príncipe y permitió que la impulsara ha cia el interior del carruaje, pero hirviendo de indigna ción.

Una vez dentro del vehículo, Serena se dio cuen ta de que había oscurecido notablemente. Cuando se pusieron en marcha, caía una lluvia intensa que golpea ba los cristales _y _el techo _y _chorreaba por los costados del viejo carruaje mientras avanzaban infatigablemen te. La carretera se cubierta de barro y los enormes baches amenazaban con embarrancar las ruedas. Los hombres cabalgaban lentamente frente al torpe carruaje envuel tos en capas impermeables y con las cabezas inclinadas.

Darien permanecía sentado estrechando a Serena contra su pecho, contemplando la lluvia y acariciando distraídamente los cabellos que caían sobre su brazo. En la mano que rodeaba el hombro de Serena brilla ba el oro viejo de su anillo con la cabeza de lobo. Estaban envueltos en una sofocante intimidad. Darien ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Serena, con una sonrisa iróni ca en los labios. Con la punta del dedo apartó una gota de lluvia que había quedado retenida entre sus pesta ñas. Serena alzó los ojos para encontrar su mirada y quedó atrapada en su luz zafiro. Darien musitó una exclamación, inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Sus dedos re corrieron la mejilla y bajaron hasta llegar al pecho de Serena.

Ella sintió que la invadía el deseo traicionero. Con una súbita intensidad que la asustó, ansió que la estre chara con más fuerza. Apartó la cabeza con un jadeo ahogado y dijo:

-No... Nos van a ver.

-No, pero aunque nos vieran, como son hombres comprensivos, mirarán hacia otro lado.

-Pero... pero estamos en pleno día y... y no puede...

-¿No? -Sus dedos se afanaron con los botones de la chaqueta de Serena, desabrochándolos con des treza y evitando las manos de ella, que pretendían im pedírselo.

-Darien, no. ¡Esto no es... no es decente!

-¿Y qué tiene que ver la decencia con nosotros?

Si, ciertamente, ¿qué tenía que ver?, pensó Serena con amargura; luego los labios de Darien acallaron sus protestas y la sumergieron en una marea creciente de deseo. La lluvia que azotaba el techo del carruaje pa recía tamborilear en sus venas. El aire frío y húmedo los traspasaba, de modo que sus pieles se adherían cuando se tocaban. Darien desató el lazo que coronaba la chorrera y desabrochó los botones de la camisa, de jando al descubierto sus abundantes senos de pezones sonrosados. Sus manos y después sus labios los estimu laron con su calor y su exquisita suavidad. Serena se apretó contra él en su frenesí, notó su aliento cálido en la garganta y oyó un ronco susurro:

-Serena...

Darien le abrió la chaqueta y la camisa y luego se es tiró para coger la manta del carruaje y extenderla sobre _ellos. _Bajo la manta, sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo deSerena, acariciando su espalda y su cintura, deslizándose sobre sus caderas, acercándola más y más a él como si quisiera imprimir la forma de su cuerpo en el suyo. Serena siguió el recorrido de la mano que se deslizaba por su muslo hasta la rodilla para recoger el pesado terciopelo de las faldas y echarlas hacia arriba. Darien se desabrochó la ropa y se desembarazó de los pantalones, luego se volvió de nuevo hacia ella para es trecharla contra su cuerpo y, colocando una rodilla de Serena sobre su cadera, la penetró.

El carruaje dio un bote y a Serena le pareció oír que Darien reía entre dientes cuando la sacudida la hizo saltar del asiento y acercarse más a él. Lentamente Serena volvió a relajarse, pero Darien siguió sujetándola con firmeza, manteniendo la profunda penetración. Los segundos se alargaban mientras Darien permitía que elbalanceo del carruaje incrementara poco a poco el disfrute de Serena; luego se incorporó sobre ella, lle vo sus caderas hasta el borde del asiento y empezó a moverse hasta adquirir su ritmo.

En ese momento una rueda del carruaje se hundió enun hoyo semejante a una mina de carbón. Serena se vio lanzada hacia adelante y Darien se retiró inmedia tamente, para evitar que acabara empalada en su miem bro erecto, con un giro de sus músculos de acero que le permitió atraerla hacia sí al tiempo que se volvía en el aire para no aplastarla con su peso. El carruaje se sacu dió de nuevo cuando la rueda golpeó el fondo y salió rebotada. Ellos cayeron al suelo y Darien se golpeó en los hombros con un ruido sordo. Serena aterrizó so bre su pecho, dejándole sin respiración y provocando un gruñido; luego su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Una punzada de miedo atenazo a Serena antes de darse cuenta de que él se estaba riendo. Sintió entonces deseos de reír también, y así en medio de una maraña de fal das de falla y terciopelo, enaguas y pantalones, que ha bían caído sobre ellos junto con la manta de piel, prorrumpieron en francas carcajadas.

-Me parece que hacer el amor al estilo cosaco, so bre una silla de madera en un caballo al galope, debe requerir más agilidad de la que sospechaba -dijo Darien. Sonriendo aún, se levantó e hizo girar a Serena hasta colocarla bajo su cuerpo. Sosteniendo su suave mirada con sus brillantes ojos azules, volvió a penetrarla.

Fue una experiencia gloriosa, una magia en expan sión que los hizo volar como espléndidas criaturas ala das. Fue una dicha compartida, la unión perfecta de la pasión, un anhelo que no toleraba intrusiones, que no necesitaba nada ni a nadie más, la suma del universo, o algo tan próximo que no se notaba ninguna carencia.

Yacían quietos, con los miembros entrelazados, cuando sonó el primer disparo.

Darien soltó una ristra de maldiciones, en las que se adivinaba cierta culpabilidad, y se levantó. Incorporó a Serena con soltura, se puso los pantalones de un tirón y se los abrochó al tiempo que abría la portezuela y se asomaba para ver que ocurría fuera. Más tiros habían sonado ya en medio de la penumbra lluviosa. Se oyeron gritos e imprecaciones de los hombres de la escolta cuando abrieron fuego desde muy cerca. En el techo del carruaje sonó un fuerte golpe, como si algo pesado hu biera caído encima desde algún árbol. Inmediatamente Darien cerró la portezuela y rompió el cristal de la venta nilla con el pie. Se apoyó luego en la abertura para im pulsarse hacia el techo.

El carruaje cogió velocidad, bamboleándose comosi los caballos corrieran a su antojo. Serena se abro chaba los botones de sus ropas frenéticamente, lanzada de un lado para otro, y oía los gritos y maldiciones so bre su cabeza, además de los golpes de los hombres en zarzados en una pelea. Debían de ser Artemis y Darien enfrentándose a los atacantes. Después vio jinetes jun to al vehículo que trataban de coger las correas de los caballos y subirse a ellos.

-¡Coged vivos a estos malditos bastardos! El que nos estropee el rescate es hombre muerto.

Sonó un disparo sobre el techo. La lucha cesó y el carruaje se detuvo en seco. Serena vio por la ventani lla el cuerpo que caía pesadamente desde el techo del carruaje.

-¡Darien! -gritó; abrió la puerta y saltó a tierra. Corrió hacia el lugar donde yacía el príncipe, boca aba jo, se arrodilló junto a él y se apresuró a darle la vuelta. Darien tenía los ojos cerrados, su rostro estaba pálido y quieto mientras la lluvia caía sobre sus labios descolo ridos. Sobre una oreja la sangre manchaba el negro de sus cabellos y tenía una herida en la cara, allí donde había golpeado contra el suelo. No era todo. En la guerrera blanca de su uniforme, justo por encima de la cintura, había una horrible mancha carmesí con un centro roto y fragmentado.

Un hombre se acercó a caballo, salpicando lodo. Con voz ronca maldijo a los hombres que bajaban del techo del carruaje. El hombre desmontó, se acercó al tipo que sostenía la pistola aún humeante y le derribó con un puñetazo demoledor.

-¡Maldito seas, estúpido y cobarde llorón! Si lo has matado utilizaré tus ojos como dados y tú estoma go como tabaquera

El hombre, que obviamente era el jefe de los ata cantes, giró luego en redondo y volvió a donde estaba Serena arrodillada junto a Darien.

-¿Esta muerto?

Tenía un acento escocés tan fuerte que Serena tardó un momento en comprenderle. Apartó la mano que había colocado sobre el corazón de Darien por debajo de la guerrera y respondió:

-No, todavía no. Si... si pudiéramos meterlo en el carruaje...

El escocés la miró con los brazos en jarras. Era un hombre corpulento, con una mata de enmarañados ca bellos castaños, la barba rojiza y los ojos de color taba co. Observó perplejo el desaliño de Serena después de oír su culta manera de hablar y admirar el delicado ovalo de su cara, y se encogió de hombros.

-Sí, podemos.

Gritó una orden por encima del hombro y un puñado de hombres se acercó. Serena se apartó para que metieran a Darien en el carruaje, y lanzó una rápi da mirada hacia la carretera. Los heridos yacían por todas partes, y a los hombres de Darien los tenían desarmados, tendidos en el suelo, rodeados todos ellos por tres hombres al menos, que empuñaban pistolas o carabinas. A Artemis le corría la sangre por su ojo bueno a causa de un corte en la frente, Malachite hacía muecas de dolor por una herida en el hombro y Jedite parecía haber vuelto a dañarse la muñeca; pero todos estaban vivos.

No se podía decir lo mismo de los atacantes. Alre dedor del coche había muchos hombres muertos, y los pocos que seguían vivos gemían y lanzaban maldicio nes. Al parecer había caído sobre la _garde de corps _una fuerza de unos cuarenta hombres, lo que suponía una gran desventaja para la gente de Darien. En plena carre tera y cogidos por sorpresa, no habían tenido la menor posibilidad de repeler el ataque, aunque habían dejado bien alto el pabellón. De haber existido un lugar para parapetarse, por mínimo que fuera, probablemente no los habrían derrotado.

-¿Subirá usted también?

Serena se dio la vuelta, puesto que las palabras se dirigían a ella. El jefe escocés sostenía la portezuela abierta del carruaje, esperando a que ella entrara. Darien yacía sobre el asiento delantero. La mancha oscura se veía como vino derramado. Por un instante le paso por la cabeza la idea de preguntar adónde los llevaban y que pensaban hacer con ellos, pero se contuvo. Había ciertas cosas que era mejor no saber por adelantado. Cuando el jefe le puso la mano en el codo para urgirla a subir, Serena apartó el brazo bruscamente y, lanzándole una mirada glacial, subió al carruaje sin ayuda.

Emprendieron la marcha. Serena apoyó una ro dilla en el suelo del vehículo; con expresión sombría cogió las enaguas harapientas que se había quitado para vestir el traje de caza y empezó a rasgar los volantes para hacer vendas. Cuando pasaron junto al lugar don de se hallaban los hombres de Darien, Serena vio que los obligaban a ponerse en pie y los empujaban hacia los caballos, mientras otros bandidos colocaban los cuerpos de sus compañeros muertos sobre las sillas va cías. Neflyte se revolvía furiosamente contra el hom bre que le hostigaba con la punta de la pistola y Malachite posaba la mano sobre el brazo del primo de Darien, in citándole a la prudencia. Serena se inclinó sobre Darien y empezó a desabrocharle la guerrera.

Al cabo de cierto tiempo, se desviaron por una sen da enfangada y tan angosta que las ramas de los árboles arañaban el carruaje y asomaban por la ventanilla sin cristal. Darien empezó a agitarse mientras avanzaban saltando una y otra vez a causa de los baches. Emitió, un sonido gutural y abrió los ojos. Miró fijamente a Serena hasta que sus ojos zafiro recuperaron la lu cidez.

-El orgullo antes de la caída -dijo en voz baja-. Y Yo que iba a protegerla.

-Eran demasiados y nos tendieron una emboscada.

-Sí. ¿Qué heraldo cree que anunció nuestra llegada?

Solo podía haber sido una persona; sin embargo la idea le parecía tan inverosímil que Serena se negó a expresarla en voz alta.

-¿Cómo se siente?

Por un momento una chispa de animación desban có al dolor en los ojos de Darien.

-Como si fuera una gallina atada y dispuesta a ser asada, y con el mismísimo martillo de Tor en la cabeza. Si así es como se sentía hace tres días a causa de la con moción, pido disculpas humildemente por el paseo en carruaje.

-Ha perdido mucha sangre, y creo que alguien ha debido golpearle antes de caer a causa del disparo.

-Cobardes. Me pregunto por qué no habrán re matado ese sucio trabajo.

Su indiferencia resultaba inquietante.

-Por lo que he oído, creo que el motivo es el di nero, el rescate que habrán de pagar por usted... y los demás.

-Entonces -dijo él, cerrando los párpados-, sin duda nos espera un recibimiento de gala.

Poco tiempo después el vehículo se detenía frente a una larga cabaña de grises troncos de ciprés, con tabli llas en el tejado y chimeneas revestidas de barro a cada lado, de las que se elevaban grises penachos de humo. La flanqueaban dos construcciones iguales, y en su parte posterior había graneros y corrales. Al parecer se trataba de la guarida de aquellos bandoleros. Los centi nelas, que permanecían con las carabinas entre los bra zos, apostados en el porche de la cabaña, le daban al lu gar el aspecto de un campamento. Para completar este efecto, una manada de perros sarnosos apareció en el amplio portal de la cabaña. Los chuchos, de gran ta maño y raza indefinida, de color pardo y amarillo sucio prorrumpieron en feroces ladridos, alzando los morros y mostrando los dientes, lo que no inducía a bajar del carruaje.

Una orden atronadora y unos cuantos puntapiés bien dados acallaron a los perros, pero continuaron moviéndose alrededor del carruaje, olisqueando la por tezuela y encaramándose a las ruedas. A los hombres de Darien los hicieron desmontar y subir las escaleras del porche hacia el portal de la cabaña. Darien consiguió incorporarse con un brazo apretado contra el costado. Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas de Serena, aguardó a que ella descendiera y luego bajó sin ayuda de nadie.

Le había costado un gran esfuerzo, a juzgar por su palidez, producto más bien de su fuerza de voluntad que de su fortaleza física. Mientras permanecía en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, el jefe escocés se acercó a él.

-No tiene buen aspecto, alteza. Lamento el error que lo ha herido, pero si no se hubiera resistido tanto, no se encontraría tan mal ahora.

Se oyeron unos gruñidos procedentes de los bandi dos que conducían los caballos con los cadáveres de sus compañeros hacia un cementerio señalado con toscas cruces de madera, pero el hombre corpulento de fuerte acento escocés no les prestó atención.

-Debo suponer -dijo Darien con ironía cortés -que tiene usted nombre.

-Eso es cierto. Soy McCullough, jefe de esta magnífica cuadrilla de bandidos. ¿Quiere entrar para refu giarse de la humedad y ponerse cómodo?

Darien inclinó la cabeza y el escocés, queriendo co rresponder a aquel garboso gesto, le devolvió el saludo con torpeza. La orden disfrazada de petición era un tributo a esa indefinible impresión de poder que ema naba del príncipe de Rutenia, incluso en su lamentable estado.

-Su hospitalidad me abruma -murmuró Darien.

Subió los escalones lentamente, con Serena a su lado, agachándose bajo los chorros plateados de lluvia que bajaban del tejado. En el portal soplaba una fría y hú meda brisa que traía consigo el olor a madera quemada y la pestilencia de las pieles de animales que colgaban sobre travesaños a lo largo de las paredes cubiertas de barro y moho, y que rivalizaban en la decoración con cornamentas de ciervos, garras de oso y una ristra de cencerros que, aparentemente, servían para dar la aler ta. A pesar del mal tiempo, las pieles de osos, lobos, zo rros, visones, mapaches, zarigüeyas y algún que otro castor tenían un aspecto lustroso.

Se detuvieron. McCullough se adelantó para indi carles la entrada al ala derecha de la casa, donde se halla ba ya la guardia de Darien. En ese momento se abrió la puerta que conducía a la izquierda y salió una chica in dia con un vasto vestido de percal. A ambos lados de la cara le colgaban unas trenzas tan sedosas y negras como el ala de un cuervo. Tras ella surgió el frufrú de unas fal das y el aroma de un perfume, y en el tosco umbral apa reció otra mujer. Llevaba un vestido de seda amarilla con puntillas de encaje negro y un chal de cachemira india al rededor de los hombros, en el que estaban bordados to dos los tonos del arco iris. En cuello, brazos y dedos bri llaban las joyas, y bajo el borde de su vestido relucían unos zapatos de raso con pequeñas hebillas de estrás.

-¡Mina! -exclamó Serena.

Su prima miraba más allá de Serena y de Darien, hacia los hombres que ocupaban la habitación frente a ella, los miembros de la escolta del príncipe. Estaba pá lida y, cuando volvió a mirar a Serena, dio la impre sión de que le costaba recobrarse.

-Mi querida Serena -dijo Mina con tono de asombro-. No sabía que vendrías con Darien, aunque mamá me dijo que estabas en su poder.

Serena vio que Mina lanzaba una rápida mirada al hombre que tenía al lado y le dedicaba una reveren cia no exenta de burla.

-Fuiste tú quien informó a estos hombres de nuestra llegada, ¿verdad? -preguntó Serena, des pués de respirar profundamente-. Aunque no me ex plico cómo sabias...

-¿Cómo sabía que me perseguíais? Lo suponía, _there. _Mamá me dijo que no podrías soportar el inte rrogatorio al que te someterían durante mucho tiempo, y que debía huir tan pronto como se dispusiera lo ne cesario. Conociendo a Darien, me sentía inclinada a es tar de acuerdo con ella. Pero en realidad no esperaba que estuviera tan cerca de alcanzarme.

-Me había dicho que sólo los separaban unas ho ras -gruño McCullough.

Mina se encogió de hombros.

-Creí...

-Creyó que se libraría de mí el tiempo suficiente para escabullirse de aquí y, al mismo tiempo, utilizarme para que su alteza le perdiera el rastro... si es que he en tendido bien lo que está pasando. Pues no ha funciona do, ¿no?

Una chispa de rabia iluminó los ojos de Mina al mirar al jefe de los bandidos.

-No sabía que su salvaje amante me iba a retener a punta de cuchillo. Su conducta ha sido de lo más cruel, ¿sabe? Le juro que me ha dejado llena de marcas de pinchazos, algo por lo que he jurado que me las pa gará.

-Le aconsejo que no se meta con ella. Es una gata salvaje-observó McCullough.

-Oh, no tengo la menor intención de combatir cuerpo a cuerpo con ella. Existen otras maneras.

-Eso ya lo veremos, y también por qué creyó que me enviaba en pos de un fuego fatuo. O quizá ni si quiera sea un príncipe de verdad y me haya hecho per der seis buenos hombres para nada.

Mientras el escocés hablaba, Serena notó la mano de Darien sobre su hombro; aunque no descargaba su peso, como si solo quisiera apoyarse para mantener el equilibrio, aquello delataba lo apurado de su situación.

-De momento, ¿podríamos entrar? -preguntó Serena.

Darien cruzo la sala, en cuya chimenea ardía el fue go, agachó la cabeza y entró en el dormitorio; allí se aferró al tosco armazón de madera de la cama que, jun to con un taburete y un rudimentario lavabo de made ra, componían el escaso mobiliario. Se sentó sobre las toscas mantas que cubrían el colchón de vainas de maíz justo antes de perder el conocimiento y caer lentamen te sobre las almohadas duras como piedras.

McCullough ofreció sus servicios para meterlo en la cama, pero Serena los rechazó. No quería que las heridas de Darien empezaran a sangrar de nuevo, a cau sa de unas manos torpes, cuando tan poco tiempo hacia que había conseguido restañarlas. El bandido se mar chó, presumiblemente para ocuparse del resto de los prisioneros, que se hallaban agrupados en un extremo de la otra habitación. En su lugar envió a la chica india, que demostró ser muy silenciosa y competente.

Juntas le quitaron al príncipe el uniforme húmedo y cubierto de barro y sacaron las mantas de debajo para cubrirle hasta el mentón. Serena pidió que le trajeran todas sus pertenencias del carruaje, entre ellas la peque ña caja de madera que contenía los polvos somníferos. Serena mezcló cierta cantidad de los mismos con agua para dárselo a beber cuando se despertara y se sentó a esperar en el taburete junto a la cama. La chica india cogió el uniforme y se lo llevó para limpiarlo.

El tiempo transcurrió lentamente. Tal vez hubiera pasado media hora, o más, cuando Darien movió la ca beza sobre la basta almohada de arpillera y abrió los ojos. Serena se levantó de inmediato y cogió la medi cina que aliviaría su dolor.

-Tome -dijo, deslizando una mano bajo la cabe za de Darien-. Beba.

-¿Qué es?

Serena se lo dijo, sorprendida de la vitalidad de su voz a pesar de su escaso volumen.

Darien la miró con ojos brillantes.

-¿He de verme reducido a dormitar en un camas tro, drogado hasta las cejas como un niño de pecho con cólicos? Llévese eso.

-No es más que lo que me dio a mí.

-Usted no necesitaba usar sus facultades, raciona les o irracionales.

-¿Ah, no? Era una prisionera...

-¿Igual que yo ahora? Puede decirlo tranquila mente, ya que lo ha insinuado.

-No me refería a eso concretamente.

-No diga nunca medias verdades, querida Serena. Dígame que estoy desvalido, completamente a su merced y a la de nuestro amigo escocés.

-¡Si, y seguramente así seguiremos si rechaza la ayuda que necesita para ponerse bien! -declaró ella, dándose cuenta de que sentía cierto dolor entre los hombros al inclinarse sobre Darien.

-Ese es el carácter que me gusta -dijo Darien con leve ironía-. ¿Va a pedirme también que escriba una nota a mi padre pidiéndole licencia para saquear el te soro real y pagar mi rescate? Él no le daría las gracias, ni ha de esperar más docilidad o amabilidad de él que de mí.

-¿De qué tiene miedo? ¿De ser incapaz de orde nar y dirigir con los sentidos embotados? Ahora no puede hacerlo, ¿De perder el control sobre su guardia?, Ya no lo tiene. ¿De que ocurran acontecimientos mientras está dormido? De todas maneras no podrá evi tarlos.

-Y ahora me dirá que, puesto que todo eso es cier to, bien puedo aceptar la tregua que me propone.

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

Los labios del príncipe se curvaron en una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos.

-¿Tanto resentimiento me guarda por haberla he cho prisionera que ahora quiere hacer lo propio?

La acusación dejó a Serena sin aliento. Se quedó mirando al príncipe, intentando honestamente descu brir si lo que decía era cierto.

-¿No será que prefiero verle fuerte y sano a débil y enfermo, porque mi única esperanza de salir de este trance es que usted recobre sus fuerzas?

-Qué amable, pero con eso no responde a mi pre gunta.

-¿Que importa ahora? Estamos aquí, y Mina también. No puede huir puesto que es una prisionera igual que nosotros. Tal vez haya un modo de escapar, pero por el momento no adivino cual puede ser. Hasta que lo descubra, hasta que lo descubra usted, ¿por qué no descansar?

La mirada nebulosa de Darien examinó a Serena.

-Una leona intrépida y con carácter dispensando bálsamo y mirra con la chaqueta desabrochada. Me pa rece que la prefiero a la virgen ofendida y, extrañamen te, confío más en ella.

Darien cogió el vaso que le tendía Serena y apuró su contenido. Luego volvió a tumbarse con la mirada posada en el rostro de Serena. Las facciones del prín cipe se veían pálidas bajo el vendaje que cubría sus sie nes. Al cabo de unos minutos cerró los ojos y sus pes tañas descansaron sobre sus mejillas.

Serena se quedó de pie durante un momento, lar go y doloroso, mirando a Darien, olvidando el vaso que tenía entre los dedos agarrotados. Suspiró por fin, sin tiéndose como si hubiera librado una dura batalla y vencido contra toda probabilidad, y volvió a sentarse en el taburete.

El príncipe tenía razón, tan agudo como siempre a pesar del sufrimiento. Serena tenía la chaqueta desa brochada. ¿Qué habrían pensado los que la habían vis to, McCullough, Mina, los miembros de la escolta y todos los demás? Dirían que era una mujer desaseada, o una mujerzuela, como la había llamado su tía. No im portaba en realidad, pero mientras se abrochaba la cor ta chaqueta y la camisa con dedos temblorosos, deseó ser capaz de borrar esa impresión y empezar de nuevo.

Era Darien quien la había seducido y llevado a seme jante estado, pero no podía culparle. Ella no había pro testado mucho; de hecho, había disfrutado de la volup tuosidad en el carruaje. En aquellos últimos días apenas se reconocía. Privada de cuanto daba estabilidad a su vida, abandonada al mundo, no dejaba de descubrir nuevas facetas y defectos en su carácter.

La oscuridad del invierno se iba cerrando sobre ellos cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Serena se puso en pie con dificultad y fue a abrir. Era Neflyte, con arrugas de preocupación en la frente. A su ansiosa pregunta con respecto al estado de su primo, Serena le dio la única respuesta que tenía, que Darien dormía y que la hemorragia había cesado.

-Hemos estado hablando entre nosotros -le in formó Neflyte en voz baja-. Podríamos huir de aquí por la fuerza, aunque hay doble guardia en las puertas y las ventanas. Pero no nos atrevemos mientras no po damos llevarnos a Darien con nosotros. Luego está el hecho de que la señorita Aino se halla aquí. El obje tivo de este viaje era encontrarla.

-Sí, comprendo. He... He visto unas cuantas heri das, porque solía ayudar a mi tía cuando había algún esclavo herido. Creo que la bala le ha rebotado en las costillas y ha salido por el costado. El daño ha sido grande y sería mejor no moverlo durante unos días. En cuanto a Mina, a menos que consigan que venga con nosotros, creo que Darien preferiría quedarse donde esté ella, al menos mientras no corramos serio peligro.

Neflyte meneó la morena cabeza.

-Por lo que he podido averiguar, ese bandido cree que somos todos de la nobleza y que podrá ordeñar a nuestras familias como a vacas en una granja. Sin duda ese ignorante escocés piensa establecerse como terrate niente con el oro que pueda sacar por nosotros. Sufrirá una decepción, pero pasará cierto tiempo hasta que lo descubra.

-Tiempo -dijo Serena- es lo único que nece sitamos.

Neflyte fijó la vista en el rostro de Serena.

-Parece cansada, señorita. Estaría encantado de velar a mi primo mientras usted descansa.

-Más tarde quizá -respondió ella-, ahora no.

Había sido el instinto, pensó Serena al cerrar la puerta, el que había dictado su respuesta. En el mo mento en que Neflyte se había ofrecido, ella no había considerado conscientemente la amenaza que pendía sobre la vida de Darien. Ahora, volviendo la mirada ha cia la cama, supo que era eso lo que la había impulsado. En su débil estado, Darien sería presa fácil para un asesi no, si realmente había uno en su propia guardia. Darien no lo había mencionado al rechazar la droga que ella le ofrecía, pero Serena se preguntó si no habría sido precisamente esa la causa de su desconfianza. Puesto que había sido ella quien le había obligado a tomar la medicina, habría de montar guardia. Mientras ella lo vigilara, Darien estaría a salvo.

Llegó la noche. El taburete sin respaldo era suma mente incómodo. Serena se revolvía inquieta, miran do las paredes desnudas, en dos de las cuales había ven tanas; una de ellas daba al portal y la otra a la parte pos terior de la casa, ambas cerradas con postigos de made ra. Se levantaba de vez en cuando para pasear por la habitación, se detenía a estirar las mantas que Darien desarreglaba al agitarse en su sueño, comprobaba los ven dajes para asegurarse de que no aparecían nuevas man chas de sangre o colocaba una mano sobre su frente para ver si tenía fiebre. A medida que se iba haciendo de noche, aumentó la temperatura del príncipe. En una o dos ocasiones murmuró algo, pero las palabras eran indescifrables. Intentó apartar las mantas que lo cu brían y levantarse. Serena lo retuvo con palabras pa cientes, susurrándole y obligándole a tumbarse, aun que no le resulto fácil.

Le llevaron un estofado de ardilla y pan de maíz además de una vela de sebo. Serena intentó despertar a Darien y convencerle para que comiera, pero fue tarea imposible. El príncipe bordeaba el delirio y se movía tanto que en una ocasión la cuchara cayó de la mano de Serena. Ella comió frugalmente.

Poco después notó un temblor en la manta sobre el pecho del príncipe. Tenía el cuerpo muy caliente y en rojecido; sin embargo, temblaba convulsivamente. No había chimenea y la puerta hacia la sala contigua estaba cerrada, así que el frío húmedo de la habitación había ido aumentando a medida que avanzaba la noche. La misma Serena notaba cierto entumecimiento. Se ca lentó las manos sobre la llama menguante de la vela y su humo grasiento.

La casa estaba en silencio. A Serena le dolía la es palda y sentía una punzada en la sien cada vez más agu da, recordándole que no hacía mucho tiempo que ella misma había estado al borde del delirio del que ahora era preso el príncipe.

Tenía que hacer algo. Era peligroso para Darien que le subiera tanto la fiebre. Ciertamente había remedios: lavarlo con agua fría o envolverlo con sabanas húme das, pero Serena dudaba. Tal vez no fuera necesario todavía un tratamiento tan drástico, y él se enfurecería si Serena lo hacía sin su consentimiento. Ella desea ba tener a alguien a quien pedirle consejo, alguien que la ayudara a tomar aquella difícil decisión.

De repente recordó el comentario mordaz que ha bía hecho Darien sobre las habilidades de Malachite para re ducir fracturas cuando Jedite se había roto la muñeca. Permaneció un rato mirando las toscas paredes de troncos de la habitación, preguntándose si aquel hom bretón estaría dormido, si le importaría que lo desper tara para pedirle su opinión, si sus heridas se lo permi tirían, e intentando decidir si era mejor ir a buscarlo de inmediato o esperar a la mañana siguiente. Se acercó a la cama para tocar la mejilla de Darien, en la que apunta ba la barba, con el dorso de los dedos.

Darien se agitó, como si el roce, aun siendo ligero, hubiera despertado la sensación de peligro que acecha ba en su interior, y abrió los ojos de golpe. Brillantes por la fiebre, se concentraron en Serena cuando esta se inclinó sobre él a la luz vacilante de la vela. Alerta, aunque tenue, brilló una mirada de reconocimiento.

-Serena -susurró-, no tema. No puede hacer nada.

-Puedo llamar a Malachite. Tal vez el...

-Si hubiera creído que él podía hacer algo, habría solicitado sus servicios mucho antes.

-Pero la fiebre...

-...me abandonará cuando este curado. No tema. Si siente la necesidad de convertirse en una mártir, acuéstese conmigo.

-Le molestaría.

-Puede, pero eso tampoco podrá evitarlo. Venga

Darien apartó la manta. Serena sintió la irresistible necesidad de hacer lo que le pedía, pero realizó un gran esfuerzo para no someterse a su sugerencia.

-Creo que necesita un médico.

-No la he traído conmigo para que haga de ni ñera.

-Ni yo lo intento -replicó ella en un arranque de mal genio-, pero alguien tiene que cuidarle.

-Permítame que sea yo quien decida lo que nece sito. Por el momento es su cuerpo caliente junto al mío, en lugar de un ángel frío y preocupado.

La voz de Darien era un susurro ronco y atormenta do. Discutiendo con él, Serena sólo conseguiría ago tar sus escasas fuerzas. Con movimientos envarados, se quitó la chaqueta, la camisa y las pesadas faldas de ter ciopelo, y las colocó por encima de las mantas. Vestida únicamente con la camisola, se metió en la cama. Darien la rodeó con su brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí, compar tiendo su calor. Serena se estremeció con el contacto de sus miembros helados y percibió su temblor con vulsivo. Poco a poco remitió el desasosiego del prínci pe, como si le hubiera aliviado la cercanía de Serena. Acabó quedándose quieto, aflojando el brazo con que la retenía, hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

Serena permaneció inmóvil, notando que el calor del otro cuerpo penetraba en el suyo hasta los huesos. Era un hombre extraño Darien de Rutenia. Poco con vencional, con una voluntad de hierro, resuelto, con una inteligencia cáustica y un ingenio alambicado, y se guro de si, por lo que no temía ni a los hombres ni a la desgracia ocasionada por un Dios distraído. No pare cía haber grietas en su armadura, excepto quizá, aun que no tenía la certeza, su necesidad de la aprobación paterna y la vehemencia de su pasión. Por tales cualida des, como había dicho Artemis, suscitaba la admira ción de sus compatriotas, la lealtad de sus partidarios y el amor de las mujeres.

El amor de ciertas mujeres, por supuesto. Ella, Por la gracia de _le bon Dieu, _no había sido afectada. El tras torno de los sentidos que se apoderaba de ella cuando estaba junto a él lo causaba la ira, la desconfianza y la natural inquietud frente al hombre que había despertado en ella el conocimiento de sus propias reacciones físicas. El hecho de que el príncipe la hallara atractiva, incluso deseable por el momento, solo servía para au mentar su confusión. Hubiera sido una locura tomar tales reacciones naturales por algo más duradero. Serena no sería tan estúpida; no podía serlo.

Darien pronto se recuperaría, descubriría lo que quería saber de Mina y luego se ocuparía de conseguir la libertad de todos. Después se embarcaría para regre sar a su país y desaparecería de su vida. Nada podría cambiar eso. Y no es que ella deseara lo contrario, en absoluto. Las lágrimas saladas y ardientes que se vio obligada a tragar no eran más que un síntoma de la an gustia sufrida en esos días. Era una idiotez creer que podían indicar algo más.

* * *

**Ohh, debio haber sido incomodo hacerlo en el carruaje, pero aun asi ya las cosas son mas intensas entre ellos no creen?**

**Estoy segura de que Darien iba a decir que la amaba, y no otra cosa. Y yo creo que Sere ya lo ama, por eso llora solo de imaginar que cuando consiga lo que quiere se ira a su tierra y la dejara sola**

**Encontraron a Mina, o mas bien acabaron con los mismos bandidos, jaja, y resulta que fue ella quien planeo todo… en definitiva es mala esa mujer, ya lo verán… notaron que se puso nerviosa al ver a la guardia del príncipe, que pasará ahora que estan como prisioneros, que les haran...**

**Gracias chicas por sus rw, por agregar mi historia a sus favoritos y por seguir la historia**

**Besitos Angel Negro**


	12. Chapter 12

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 12**

La mañana llego tras una noche intranquila, durante la cual Serena despertó varias veces de su sueño ligero e inquieto a causa de gritos y voces airadas, ladridos de perros, los gruñidos de un jabalí bajo la cabaña y el crujido de los troncos azotados por el viento frio que se levantaba cuando cesaba la lluvia. Se sentía peor que cuando se había acostado, si era posible tal cosa. Por sus malhumorados comentarios cuando inquirió como se sentía, Darien se hallaba en el mismo estado. La fiebre persistía. Tenía los labios secos y agrietados. Se tomó el agua con somnífero que le ofreció Serena sin protestar, lo que era motivo de preocupación.

Cuando Darien volvió a quedar dormido, Serena se puso el vestido gris estampado que le había comprado Darien y salió del dormitorio. Atravesó la sala común en la que algunos hombres dormían aun envueltos en mantas y fue en busca del jefe de los bandidos que se llamaba a sí mismo McCullough.

Lo hallo desayunando bollos con mantequilla y tocino ahumado. Junto a él vio a Mina, que picaba lo que parecía un trozo de tarta. A la mesa se sentaban también Malachite y Neflyte, y varios de los bandidos. Alzaron todos la cabeza cuando Serena se acercó al escocés.

-¡Buenos días! -saludo McCullough con torso jovial-. ¿Cómo está su alteza esta mañana?

-De eso quería hablarle -replico Serena.

El escocés soltó un gruñido mientras mordía un trozo de jamón con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, Serena había conseguido atraer su atención, así como la de Mina y la de los otros ocupantes de la mesa.

-No se encuentra nada bien. Si pudiera verle un medico...

-Mi querida muchacha -dijo el escocés, tragando con fruición-, no hay ninguno en ochenta kilómetros a la redonda, y si lo hubiera, no querría aventurarse en Tierra de Nadie.

Serena extendió una mano en gesto de súplica.

-¿Que hacen cuando hieren a uno de sus hombres?

-Se cura solo, o con la ayuda que le preste Estrella Matutina, si así lo quiere. -Señalo con la cabeza a la chica india, que en ese momento, frente a la chimenea, sacaba una pesada sartén de hierro colado de las brasas para echar más bollos en una bandeja de madera que tenía al lado. Serena observo a la chica, que le devolvió una mirada impávida.

-¿Quiere que se la mande a su príncipe otra vez? -pregunto McCullough con tono cargado de ironía.

Malachite se aclaró la garganta y entro en la conversación.

-Creo que sería más conveniente que los miembros de su guardia cuidaran de Darien. Reclamo el honor de ocuparme de sus heridas.

Serena se volvió hacia el hombre para encontrarse con la mirada de sus ojos grises.

-Por mi parte me sentiría aliviada, pero debo advertirle que no estoy segura de que él lo permita.

-Si puede impedírmelo -dijo Malachite con una sonrisa- es que no necesita un médico.

A Serena no le gustaba la idea de que obligaran a Darien a recibir unas atenciones que no deseaba, pero algo debía hacerse. Se limitó a mostrarse de acuerdo con Malachite.

-Bien -exclamo McCullough, golpeando la mesa con la palma de la mano-. Ahora que ya ha quedado claro, ¿quiere desayunar con nosotros? Estoy seguro de que a su prima le agradaría que le hiciera compañía.

Serena miro a Mina. La joven intentaba en vano evitar que su mano desapareciera bajo la manaza del escocés, que al captar esa mirada se echó a reír.

-¿Le sorprende que conozca su parentesco? Es sencillo descubrir esas cosas. Para empezar, tengo ojos para ver que se parecen mucho. Y además, Mina me lo ha contado durante la noche, eso y mucho más.

Serena recordó los gritos que había oído durante su sueño irregular. Por la expresión de terca ira que vela en el rostro de Mina, estaba segura de que los había provocado una discusión entre su prima y el bandido. -¿Que más había ocurrido entre ellos? Serena no quiso pensar en eso, a pesar de la expresión fatua y complacida de McCullough al posarse sobre Mina.

-Tomare el desayuno en mi habitación-dijo Serena con tono excesivamente formal.

-Entonces tendrá que servirse usted misma -fue la respuesta-. Estrella Matutina tiene demasiado trabajo para andar sirviendo a gente que puede cuidarse sola.

-Por supuesto.

-Cuando Serena se dio la vuelta, Malachite y Neflyte se pusieron en pie. La alcanzaron en el portal. Ceñudo, Malachite formulo preguntas minuciosas sobre el lugar y el tamaño de las heridas que había sufrido su hermanastro. Mientras hablaban sé dirigieron al dormitorio.

La herida de Darien en la cabeza era molesta, pero no parecía que pudiera derivar en algo más serio. Era el costado lo que preocupaba a Serena. La bala le había atravesado y salido por la espalda. El problema residía en que la bala se había llevado consigo seguramente trozos de la camisa, con polvo o lodo. La fiebre, cuando se estaba herido, era síntoma de curación, y por tanto nada raro había en ello, pero existía cierto peligro si subía demasiado o duraba demasiado tiempo. Las cosas por las que se interesaba Malachite y sus comentarios a las respuestas de Serena fueron un consuelo para esta, porque demostraban conocimientos en cuestiones médicas.

Cuando atravesaron la sala que ocupaban el príncipe _y _su escolta, Jedite _y _Ziocite levantaron la vista de la partida que estaban jugando con unos naipes grasientos. Los arrojaron a un lado y sacudieron con fuerza a Artemis, que seguía roncando, hasta despertarlo. Mientras el veterano se ponía las botas, los gemelos se acercaron a la puerta del dormitorio en el que habían entrado Serena y Malachite.

Darien se había despertado en su ausencia y se había incorporado. El brillo de sus ojos delataba la fiebre, pero también una lucidez preñada de irritación.

-¿Una invasión en masa? Muy halagador, pero innecesario. Haríais mejor todos en inspeccionar esta fortaleza rustica y sus defensas.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que estabas bien -dijo Malachite_._

-Contempladme, alegre y robusto -dijo Darien, con fuerza convincente-, y luego marchaos.

-Lo haré si primero me dejas echarle un vistazo a tu herida.

-Me disgusta negar privilegios, pero prefiero salvaguardar cierta intimidad.

El rostro de Malachite se contrajo.

-Dependemos de ti, Darien. Si te ocurriera algo...

-Ahórrame tu infinita paciencia. No te servirá de nada, y yo no tengo ninguna.

-Sé razonable, te lo ruego. Tus heridas...

-...son una molestia, pero no peligrosas. En cuanto a la razón, ¿qué necesidad tengo yo de ella? Soy el futuro rey de Rutenia.

Lo dijo con ironía y cierto humor amargo. Su tono resulto más conmovedor de lo que hubiera sido una franca petición de ayuda. Darien estaba solo, como toda figura de la realeza, y no podía confiar en ningún hombre por mucho que lo necesitara.

Serena avanzo hacia la cama con las manos en la cintura.

-Tal vez Malachite podría ayudarle. Tiene que dejar que le vea.

-No necesito ayuda-replico Darien, volviendo su brillante mirada zafiro hacia ella-. No deseo nada ni necesito nada de nadie, y menos aún de una atenta intermediaria, cargada de falsa preocupación y ruegos llorosos. Puede marcharse con los otros.

Con estas palabras los despedía a todos, incluso a Artemis, que había aparecido con los brazos cruzados en la puerta. Mientras Darien tuviera fuerzas para desafiarlos, nada podían hacer sino obedecer sus órdenes.

Serena abandono el dormitorio, se acercó a la chimenea de la sala y extendió las manos hacia el fuego. Malachite y Neflyte se reunieron con ella.

-Yo podría haberos dicho -declaro el primo de Darien- que no permitirá que nadie le cuide. Siempre ha sido así.

-Es un hombre obstinado -dijo Malachite con un suspiro.

-Le gusta creerse invencible, y prácticamente lo es -comento Neflyte, y dedico una breve sonrisa a Artemis al oír el gruñido del veterano, que podía significar cualquier cosa.

-Es un hombre como cualquier otro -replico Malachite-. No creo que tema la cauterización que requieren sus heridas para evitar la infección. El orgullo es su mayor pecado, un orgullo demasiado grande para aceptar la ayuda que necesita.

Neflyte miro a Serena, que había emitido un leve quejido de angustia. En sus ojos se reflejó el horror que la idea de quemar las heridas de Darien con un hierro al rojo había causado en Serena. Luego le dijo a Malachite con rostro inexpresivo:

-No creo que sea tanto el orgullo como el instinto de conservación y la dignidad personal. De todas formas, cualesquiera que sean las razones, por ahora estamos en un punto muerto. Me voy a ver a los caballos, si puedo persuadir a los que nos custodian para que me dejen ir mas allí de la sala del desayuno.

-¿Hay desayuno? -inquirió Ziocite, mientras Neflyte se dirigía hacia la puerta-. Llévame hasta él.

-Y a mí -añadió Jedite.

-No me importaría comer algo -dijo Artemis, aunque en su tono había cierta tristeza.

Se marcharon todos dejando a Serena sola con Malachite. Los centinelas de la puerta les cerraron el paso. Se oyó una breve discusión y luego el sonido de pasos que se alejaban. El fuego crepito bajo la tosca repisa de madera. Malachite se acercó al sitio donde había dormido y empezó a recoger sus cosas, doblando las mantas y apiñándolas en un viejo baúl que había contra la pared, junto a un banco toscamente tallado.

-Siento pena por su prima -dijo al cabo de un rato-. Independientemente de la relación que tuviera con la muerte de Maximilian, no le desearía su posición actual a ninguna mujer.

-¿Su posición?

-Como amante de nuestro amigo McCullough, si es que podemos llamarla así.

-¿Cree... cree usted que se ha convertido en su amante?

-Lo sé. El individuo ese lo ha dejado lamentablemente claro durante el desayuno, antes de que usted llegara. Una manera de decirnos que nos mantengamos alejados de su coto privado, supongo.

A Serena no le cupo la menor duda de que tenía razón. Resultaba extraño que estuviera allí discutiendo abiertamente de tales temas con un hombre.

-Pobre Mina.

-Al parecer es el destino de su prima tropezar con hombres que no quieren nada más de ella. Maximilian era un poco más refinado, sin duda, pero el resultado final fue el mismo. Lo extraño es que ella creyera que podía esperar otra cosa. Si hubiera usado la cabeza, habría comprendido que no podía ofrecerle más.

-Mina no se ha destacado nunca por examinar las consecuencias de... de hacer lo que quiere.

-Lo que le viene en gana, querrá decir. Una joven menos testaruda se hubiera dado cuenta de que Maximilian estaba destinado a buscar esposa en las casas reales de Europa. Su posición así lo exigía, por no hablar de su padre.

-Sí, parece obvio. -También era obvio que Malachite pretendía llamar su atención sobre el hecho de que lo mismo ocurría en el caso de Darien. Era muy amable al recordárselo, pero ella no lo había pasado por alto. El único problema era que, en una situación como la suya, no le servía de nada. Serena no tenía más remedio que quedarse con Darien.

-Lo lamento por la señorita Aino. Ojala pudiéramos hacer algo, pero no veo cómo. No es probable que nuestro anfitrión escocés se avenga a razones y deje de importunar a la dama, y no disponemos de armas.

-Estoy segura de que Mina tampoco espera nada -replico Serena, mirando el fuego.

Se equivocaba. Menos de media hora después, Mina la busco para hablarle. McCullough había llamado a Malachite, presumiblemente para interrogarle sobre el rescate. Serena estaba sola, sentada en la sala común, luchando contra el impulso de acercarse sigilosamente a la puerta del dormitorio y asomarse al interior. Tan solo la detenían los ácidos comentarios que probablemente le lanzaría Darien. Serena alzo la vista cuando su prima se introdujo en la sala, con el chal ondeando a su espalda y la boca convertida en una fina línea carmesí.

-¡Tienes que hacer algo! -exclamo Mina-. ¡Si ese bruto vuelve a tocarme me volveré loca de asco!

-¿Té... te refieres a McCullough?

-¿A quién sino? Me manosea como un oso torpe hasta que me deja sin aliento. ¡Es una bestia brutal e insaciable, y lo peor de todo es que estoy convencida de que anoche salió de mi cama para irse directamente a la de su amante salvaje, esa Estrella Matutina!

-Sé que debe ser terrible para ti -dijo Serena-, pero no veo...

-¿Terrible? No te lo puedes ni imaginar... ¿o sí? Supongo que crees que lo que me toca sufrir ahora es justo después de que mama y yo lo dejáramos en manos de Darien, ¿no? ¡Debería haberme imaginado que pensarías así!

-Yo no he dicho eso.

-¡Ni falta que hace! Lo veo en tus ojos. Nunca has sabido disimular tus sentimientos. -Mina echo hacia atrás la cabeza coronada por gruesos rizos aguardando a que Serena lo negara.

-Piensa lo que quieras -replico su prima-, pero lamento que sea este el resultado de tu huida.

-En otras palabras, que es culpa mía -Insistió Mina con tono aún más amargo- Fue culpa mía que mataran a mi cochero y que me capturaran.

-No voy a negarlo, aunque eso no sirve para aliviar mi inquietud.

-Muy noble de tu parte -dijo Mina con una risa hueca, y empezó a caminar por la sala-. Te aseguro que a menos que Darien se comportara de un modo inhumano, tú estabas mil veces mejor que yo anoche. ¡Me violo, no hay otra palabra para eso! Me arranco las ropas y me obligo a tumbarme bajo su cuerpo. Ese fanfarrón en celo hacia conmigo lo que quería. Le haré lamentarlo aunque me cueste la vida, pero primero tengo que escapar.

-Eso deseamos todos.

-¿Estas segura? Yo diría que Darien está muy contento. ¿Por fin me ha atrapado, o no? -Giro en redondo. Sus ojos azules lanzaban chispas.

-No está en condiciones de alegrarse.

-¿Quieres decir que esta grave? Que inoportuno. Estaba segura de que podíamos confiar en que él nos liberaría, sobre todo a cambio de una recompensa adecuada.

-¿Te refieres...?

-A la información que busca, por supuesto -replico Mina con tono impaciente, aunque su furia había remitido.

-¿Sabes algo sobre la muerte de Maximilian?

-¿Tanto te sorprende? Yo estaba allí -le recordó Mina, y una extraña sonrisa curvo sus hermosos labios.

-No dijiste nada la noche del baile.

-Mi querida madre estaba en la habitación con nosotras. Es mejor no desilusionar a la mujer que te trajo al mundo si puedes evitarlo.

El cinismo de este comentario dejo helada a Serena. Aunque se había hecho una idea bastante aproximada, de una parte al menos, de la situación a la que se refería su prima, como amante de Max, no podía dejar -¿Qué quieres decir?

Mina se encogió de hombros.

-¿Acaso importa? Ya hace mucho tiempo de todo eso. Debemos pensar en el presente.

-Te he dicho...

-Sí, sí, lo sé, pero algo podrá hacerse. Si tengo que actuar por mi cuenta, habré de encontrar el punto flaco de ese escocés. Creo que le preocupan sus hombres y su situación aquí, en esta tierra dejada de la mano de Dios. Gobierna un campamento armado, ¿o no te has dado cuenta?, lo que no se justifica por el temor a las fuerzas de la ley. Por lo que le oí decir a uno de sus hombres, creo que está envuelto en una disputa con una banda rival. Que encantador seria que los derrotaran esos otros criminales, sean quienes sean.

-¿Y dónde nos dejaría eso a nosotros? -pregunto Serena con aspereza.

-¿Que importa mientras McCullough sufra? Además, sin duda conseguiremos escapar aprovechando la confusión.

-No existen garantías de que los otros bandidos nos traten mejor si no conseguimos escapar.

-Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

-No con un hombre herido que no puede defenderse -protesto Serena.

-¿No puede? Darien debe sentirse muy angustiado en esa situación, nueva para él. Estoy segura de que resulta difícil convivir con él. No me extraña que prefieras estar aquí.

-Por favor, Mina -protesto Serena con vehemencia-, eso no es asunto tuyo. Pero te lo diré claramente, no pienso participar en tus maquinaciones, aunque por algún extraño medio consigas que ataquen el campamento. Es ridículo, como tú misma comprenderías si reflexionaras un poco.

-Oh, tal vez no tenga que participar personalmen_te. _Según he oído, esperan esa incursión cualquier día deestos. Todo lo que necesito es distraerlos en el momento adecuado y esperar una circunstancia favorable para poner fin a la hospitalidad de McCullough. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué puedo perder?

-Es una locura, Mina -Insistió Serena-, pero la otra no le prestó atención y continúo paseando de un lado a otro de la habitación, pisando con fuerza sobre las toscas tablas de madera.

Durante el resto del día no se oyó sonido alguno procedente del dormitorio en el que yacía Darien. Serena permaneció en la sala. Rechazo la comida del mediodía por falta de apetito, aunque estuvo largo rato preguntándose si debería llevarle agua o caldo al príncipe. Sabía que no podía seguir de aquella manera. No obstante, al atardecer Artemis se arriesgó a abrir la puerta de la habitación. Darien estaba durmiendo, dijo, y él se quedaría con Neflyte para vigilarlo mientras Serena iba a cenar a la otra ala de la casa.

La cena aún no estaba lista. Serena se detuvo en el vano de la puerta, dudando entre compartir la larga mesa con McCullough y algunos de sus hombres o regresar al portal, donde los hombres de Darien se habían enzarzado en juegos de cartas y en una competición con sus guardianes que consistía en escupir tabaco al patio. No había más alternativas. A Mina no se la veía por ninguna parte y la chica india estaba ocupada en el fuego, levantando tapas para remover el contenido de las perolas, rociando la carne que se azaba en un espetón y preparando el inevitable pan de maíz en un gran cuenco de madera. Serena alzo el mentón, despreciando la inclinación de cabeza con que la recibía McCullough, se acercó a la india y le ofreció su ayuda; le pidió el cucharón con que rociaba la carne y le dedico una cordial sonrisa. Estrella Matutina la contemplo unos instantes, estudiándola con sus profundos ojos negros, luego cedió el cucharón. Miro a Serena mientras esta rociaba el asado, haciendo girar suave mente el espetón y, satisfecha de ver la tarea en manos competentes, se ocupó de otros menesteres.

Los hombres se reunieron en torno a la mesa con gritos, bromas groseras y apetito voraz. Entre los bandidos y los hombres de Darien existía una fuerte rivalidad, solo a medias amistosa. Daba la impresión de que, tácitamente, o tal vez por común acuerdo, la escolta de Darien había decidido ganarse el respeto de sus captores y hacerles bajar la guardia. Hasta entonces no habían tenido mucho éxito, pero la estratagema parecía acertada en esas circunstancias.

Los hombres solteros de la banda comían con su jefe. Los que tenían esposa, o mujeres que se ocuparan de sus necesidades, solían permanecer en las cabañas que se desparramaban alrededor de la casa principal. Durante el día Serena había oído a niños jugando y llantos de bebes, así como los sonidos típicos de cualquier aldea. ¿Qué ocurriría con las mujeres y niños si atacaban el campamento?, se preguntó Serena. ¿Y qué antojo estúpido o arrogante impulsaba a aquellos hombres a poner en peligro a sus familias?

Cuando llego, Mina fue como un fanal que atrajo las miradas de todos los hombres. Vestía de terciopelo amarillo verdoso con una chaqueta corta de raso anaranjado _y _llevaba el cabello recogido a _la Tite, _como si se hubiera pasado toda la tarde sin hacer otra cosa que arreglarse para una gran ocasión. Serena tardo cierto tiempo en darse cuenta de que ella misma era también objeto de atención. Sin embargo, las miradas especulativas sobre sus cabellos, su rostro, encendido por el calor de fuego, el cuello recatado de su vestido y sus dedos sin anillos, bastaron para que perdiera el apetito. Incluso McCullough fijo en ella sus ojos entornados con admiración mientras engullía las judías.

La situación no mejoro por el hecho de sentarse entre Malachite y Jedite, prestos a defenderla. Como si quisiera rodearla de un aura protectora, Malachite se ocupaba a menudo de poner algo apetitoso en su plato, se inclinaba para hablarle en voz baja y le tocaba el brazo para llamar su atención, sonriéndole.

Mina contemplaba este juego con una mueca desdeñosa. Desmenuzando el pan de maíz con sus largos dedos blancos, fijo su mirada en un bandido barbudo con una sola oreja; la otra se la habían arrancado de un mordisco en una pelea en la que valía absolutamente todo. Al poco rato, el hombre con una sola oreja se puso en pie y cargo contra el hombre sentado a su lado. Cayeron al suelo, dándose puñetazos y patadas v arañándose, mientras Mina los contemplaba con desprecio, aunque en el fondo de sus ojos había una ávida excitación.

Nadie les presto mucha atención hasta que la hoja de un cuchillo emitió un destello plateado. Entonces McCullough gruño una orden, al tiempo que echaba una mirada de reojo a Mina que no auguraba nada bueno para ella. Mina se limitó a sonreír y se volvió para ver un segundo cuchillo que salía volando por los aires para irse a clavar en el suelo de tablas, cerca del hombre con una oreja.

Los dos hombres empezaron a estudiarse, sonriendo. Se acometían el uno al otro con los cuchillos por delante, lanzando gruñidos y maldiciones, pero haciéndose escaso daño. El sudor empezó a correrles por la cara y a empapar sus camisas, impregnando el aire lleno de humo de la sala cerrada con su acre olor animal. Se produjo un rápido movimiento y manó la sangre de un tajo en el brazo del hombre con una oreja. Con una mueca de dolor se abalanzo sobre su adversario haciendo rechinar los dientes. El otro hombre lanzó un grito y dejo caer el cuchillo para sujetarse la muñeca. Le goteaba la sangre de los dedos, uno de los cuales había sido cortado.

-Tosco y torpe -comento Mina con desprecio-. Cualquiera de los hombres del príncipe lo hubiera hecho en la mitad de tiempo y con mayor elegancia. Creo que Darien, enfermo como esta, hubiera podido despachar a ambos sin prejuicio para sus heridas. Si esta es la calidad de los hombres que tiene a su disposición, no me extraña que haya tenido que rebajarse a capturar mujeres.

-¿Eso cree? -gruño McCullough.

-Sí.

-Tal vez deberíamos probarlo -sugirió él. Mina enarco una ceja, adoptando una postura principesca.

-¿Quién soy yo para decidirlo? Diviértase como mejor le plazca.

-No será solo para que me divierta yo -dijo el jefe de los bandidos, observando a la mujer que tenía al lado con un brillo de astucia en sus ojos castaños-. Bien pensado, me gustaría comprobar que tipo de hombres son estos pisaverdes venidos del viejo continente.

Los hombres de Darien se miraron. En sus ojos no había terror, solo cierta cautela ante el giro que habían tornado los acontecimientos y la posibilidad de cambiar el papel pasivo que habían desempeñado hasta entonces.

-Una auténtica prueba debería incluir la destreza con la espada y las pistolas, ¿o no? -Inquirió Mina con fingida inocencia.

Al oírla, Serena comprendió que su prima esperaba así conseguir las armas necesarias para que los hombres de Darien intentaran huir, con ella, claro está. Lo que Mina no comprendía era que la lealtad de la guardia a su príncipe no le permitirla abandonarlo allí. Serena miro a McCullough de reojo y le pareció que el jefe de los bandidos no se dejaba engatusar por Mina. Tenía el rostro sombrío al mirar a su nueva amante y a aquellos de sus hombres que expresaban con gritos y abucheos su disposición a vengar la afrenta que les habían inferido. La cuestión estribaba en el grado de confianza que tuviera el escocés en su capacidad para controlar la situación... y a los hombres del príncipe una vez que dispusieran de armas. Bruscamente McCullough golpeo la mesa con la palma abierta.

-Aquí no hay espacio suficiente. Traed las lámparas; iremos al portal.

Se dirigieron entonces en tropel al portal gritando y riendo y pasándose las damajuanas de fuerte whisky de maíz. Los perros aullaron cuando los echaron al patio, las mujeres se quejaron y se cruzaron las apuestas. De las pieles colgadas de las paredes y los cuerpos de hombres sin lavar, apiñados a ambos extremos del amplio portal, emanaba un intenso olor. El viento agitaba las columnas de humo que se elevaban de las lámparas de aceite de ballena y hacía vacilar violentamente las llamas, que arrojaban extrañas sombras sobre las paredes de troncos y el techo. Su resplandor caía juguetonamente sobre palas y picos, sobre ruedas de carretillas y rejas de arados, cestos de mimbre y sacos de semillas agorgojadas y frutos secos que colgaban de las vigas del techo. También sé reflejaba en los rostros fieros y dispuestos de los bandidos desafiados y en los excitados ojos azules de Mina.

Primero decidieron competir con pistolas. El objetivo habría de ser un tablón de ciprés hendido en el que había una diana toscamente pintada. Serena percibió en el ambiente el mismo regocijo violento que era patente la noche en que sostuvo el naipe para que Darien le disparara. Luego vio que los centinelas, más de una docena, tomaban posiciones a lo largo de las paredes, armado cada uno con una carabina.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Serena, de repente no pudo soportar más estar allí. Se abrió paso entre los hombres hacia la parte de la casa en la que se hallaba Darien. En la entrada vio a Artemis conversando con Neflyte. Así pues, Darien estaba solo. Serena entro en la sala y se detuvo en seco.

La puerta del dormitorio de Darien estaba abierta, Una vela sobre la chimenea de la sala arrojaba un poco de luz en el dormitorio, donde un hombre inmóvil contemplaba a Darien. Cuando Serena se acercó, giro en redondo y se encorvo.

Era Ziocite. Al reconocer a Serena, volvió a erguirse con una tímida sonrisa y se aproximó a ella.

-Quería comprobar cómo se encontraba Darien, si le molestaba el ruido de fuera.

Serena asintió, aunque no se había tranquilizado del todo.

-No veo como impedir que le moleste cuando empiecen a disparar.

-Es una lástima.

-¿Quiere decir que aun duerme?

Antes de que Ziocite pudiera responder, una voz ronca y cáustica surgió de la cama.

-No, ni es probable que duerma mientras una multitud calzada con botas se dedique a competir y los conspiradores susurren en la penumbra. Salid y detened el alboroto, o venid a explicarme a que se debe, pero dejad de comportaros como si estuvierais ante un sepulcro.

Serena entro en el dormitorio de inmediato. Ziocite cogió primero la vela. Coloco luego la palmatoria de madera sobre el taburete, para que la luz no diera directamente en los ojos de Darien, e inicio un relato detallado de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Cuando hubo terminado, Darien se lo quedo mirando con una expresión impenetrable que sugería una intensa reflexión.

-¿Posibilidades de éxito? -pregunto al fin.

-De minúsculas a inexistentes.

-¿Recomendaciones?

-Esperar a tener mayores posibilidades, cuando tú estés recuperado -repuso Ziocite.

-Espero que mis circunstancias no hayan pesado en vuestra decisión. Cinco hombres libres de trabas antinaturales son mucho mejor para un jefe asediado que la misma fuerza atada.

-Sin duda, pero McCullough espera que le demos una especie de demostración de refinamiento con el cuchillo. Por mucho que nos disguste decepcionarlo, me temo que debemos hacerlo. De ese modo, en otra ocasión estaba menos atento.

-¿Pretendéis hacerle bajar la guardia con vuestra decadencia o inspirarle asombro con vuestra destreza?

-Creo que ambas cosas -respondió Ziocite, y sonrió

No había confianza ni desconfianza implícitas en su conversación, solo cierto respeto por ambas partes. Serena no pudo contener la curiosidad, y examino atentamente a Ziocite mientras este se despedía para ir a reunirse con los demás. Tal vez la excusa con que había justificado su presencia en el dormitorio fuera cierta, o tal vez no. Nadie estaba libre de sospechas.

Cuando Serena se volvió hacia Darien, este tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba entrecortadamente, como si la conversación le hubiera costado un gran esfuerzo. Su fiebre seguía siendo alta, como indicaban los labios agrietados, las mejillas hundidas bajo los altos pómulos eslavos y las costras resecas sobre los rasguños y erosiones de la piel. Tenía las manos quietas sobre la manta, los dedos finos y fuertes estaban relajados y el oro de su anillo brillaba tenuemente a la luz de la vela. No dio muestra alguna de sí sabía o no que Serena seguía en la habitación ni siquiera cuando se acercó a la cama.

Ella se preguntó si habría caído en un estado de somnolencia, de lo que se convenció al ver que no se movía cuando alguien llamo discretamente a la puerta.

Era Estrella Matutina. Llevaba una pequeña y humeante olla de hierro por el asa; el aroma que despedía era penetrante. En la otra mano sostenía un cuchillo de hoja mortífera.

-Eres una mujer de corazón, no como la otra -dijo la chica india-. Te ayudare con tu hombre.

Serena reflexiono. Malachite no había ofrecido medicamento alguno para mejorar el estado del príncipe. Solo había sugerido cauterizar las heridas, lo que supondría una terrible tortura para el herido.

-No estoy segura de que él lo permita -le dijo Serena con toda franqueza.

-A ti no te rechazara -fue la réplica.

Serena no estaba tan segura. Fue un alivio, por tanto, que no tuviera que comprobarlo. Darien no movió un solo músculo mientras ella retiraba las mantas, ni se agitaron sus pestañas cuando Serena apretó la fría hoja de acero del cuchillo contra su estómago para deslizarla hacia arriba y cortar el vendaje que le rodeaba fuertemente la cintura. La ropa estaba pegada a los bordes hinchados de las heridas, tanto en el orificio de entrada como en el de salida. Serena la humedeció con él líquido de la olla de Estrella Matutina y el despego con enorme paciencia y lentitud.

La india le explico cómo tenía que aplicar las hierbas cocidas. Serena hundió una cuchara en la olla y cato la temperatura del líquido, ya que no deseaba escaldar a Darien. Respiro hondo y depósito la masa verdusca sobre el primer orificio.

El príncipe se estremeció; luego volvió a quedar inmóvil. Con ayuda de Estrella Matutina, Serena movió ligeramente el cuerpo de Darien para alcanzar la segunda herida, desde la que surgían unos chorretones resecos, de color rojo oscuro. La primitiva cataplasma quedó sujeta mediante vendas limpias. Luego volvieron a cubrir a Darien con las mantas. Concentraron entonces su atención en la herida de la cabeza. Serena saco la sucia tira que la cubría, lavo el surco abierto en la piel con la infusión tibia y le quito la sangre seca de los mechones azabache. Mientras trabajaban, oyeron disparos y más tarde el entrechocar de espadas. Tan absorta estaba Serena en lo que hacía que apenas se dio cuenta.

Por fin la chica india recogió la pesada olla, prometió regresar a la mañana siguiente para ver si necesitaba algo más y se marchó. Serena cogió un trozo de toalla grisáceo pero limpia y empezó a secar los brillantes rizos que había mojado.

-Relleno y guarnecido de vegetales para que me cueza como un lechón en mi propio sudor. ¿Qué viene ahora, la salsa?

Serena dio un respingo. Era tal su seguridad de que Darien estaba inconsciente que oírle hablar fue como un veneno que recorriera su sistema nervioso, dejándola paralizada

-¡Esta despierto! -exclamo tontamente.

-A mi pesar.

-¡Pero... pero me ha dejado que le curara las heridas!

Darien abrió los ojos brillantes por la fiebre con una sonrisa.

-Estaba tan ansiosa por hacer algo, y parecía... tan inofensivo complacerla.

-Que amable -dijo Serena, apretando los dientes

-¿La he ofendido? -Inquirió él, con tono no demasiado firme-. ¿Por qué? Nunca... he puesto objeciones a ninguna atención que haya decidido... tener conmigo.

-¡No he tenido ninguna!

-¿Puede culparme entonces de que haya disfrutado con la novedad?

-Delira -le espeto Serena.

-¿De alegría?

Haciendo caso omiso, Serena continúo: -¿Y si hubiera decidido... rebanarle el cuello?

-Demasiado brutal. Su venganza, creo, seria más suave y mortífera, perfumada, abrasadora e irrevocable. -Aplacada a su pesar, pero resuelta a no dejarlo entrever, Serena se dio la vuelta para mezclar más polvos somníferos con agua.

-Tenga, a dormir -dijo, tendiendo la mezcla a Darien.

El príncipe no hizo ademán de acogerla.

-El sueño inofensivo que embota los sentidos y desenredar la madeja de las tensiones. ¿Me atreveré?

-Su cuello está a salvo. Debe tomárselo. -Darien cerró los ojos.

-Ha cesado el alboroto. La competición ha terminado.

-¿Le gustaría saber quién ha ganado?

-Mi guardia, si conozco bien a los hombres a los que he entrenado; y si no han sido ellos... la noticia puede esperar.

Su voz descendió hasta un susurro. No obstante, no era él sueño lo que la privaba de fuerza, sino la debilidad. Por la misma razón no había alzado el brazo para coger el vaso que ella le tendía. Con una imprecación silenciosa contra sí misma por no haberlo comprendido antes, Serena se inclinó para deslizar la mano por debajo de su cabeza. Darien abrió los ojos pestañeando y, con la vista fija en la de Serena, se tomó la droga.

Al cabo de unos minutos la tranquila respiración de un sueño benigno movía su pecho. Esta vez era real y profundo. Darien no se despertó cuando, un rato después, la vela se apagó, extinguiéndose en un charco de grasa derretida, ni se movió cuando Serena se tendió bajo las mantas junto a él y le toco la frente abrasada. Serena permaneció despierta durante horas, o al menos así le pareció, inmóvil, mirando con ojos fijos y ardientes en la oscuridad. Y finalmente se durmió, con las puntas de los dedos enredadas en los cabellos de Darien.

Se despertó cuando la luz gris de la mañana iluminaba la habitación. Darien dormía aun profundamente, o lo fingía muy bien. Serena sopeso la idea de lavarle el cuerpo afiebrado, pero en la agrietada jarra metálica no quedaba más que un par de centímetros de agua. Abandono la habitación con la jarra en la mano, atravesó la sala y llego al portal.

Encontró a McCullough sentado en una silla apoyada contra la pared, cuyo asiento de piel ostentaba aun el pelo de la vaca que lo había suministrado. McCullough alzo los ojos, se inclinó hacia adelante y las patas delanteras de la silla golpearon el suelo con un ruido sordo.

-Aquí la tenemos. Me preguntaba a donde se habría ido anoche.

-Tengo un paciente que cuidar.

-¿Cómo está? ¿Alguna posibilidad de que pueda escribir una carta hoy?

-Muy pocas -respondió Serena secamente.

-Mire, he tenido una idea. Se ha comentado que la legación francesa en Nueva Orleáns va a hacerse cargo de los asuntos de Rutenia en los Estados Unidos; cuestión de cortesía. He estado pensando que sería bueno llevar allí la carta que escriba ese hombre tan valiente. Tal vez consiga mi oro y mi plata mucho más deprisa, ¿no?

-No lo sé.

-Pero apuesto a que el Príncipe sí.

-Tendrá que preguntárselo a él -replico Serena, haciendo ademán de marcharse.

McCullough la retuvo, acogiéndola por el brazo.

-Eso haré, y me alegrara ocuparme personalmente. Sus hombres dicen que es valiente con las pistolas, con la espada y también en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; más que ellos.

-¿Y ellos son mejores que usted y sus hombres? -Inquirió Serena dulcemente.

-Mejor que los estúpidos con los que tengo que cabalgar, desde luego. Mi destreza no la he puesto a prueba, aunque no soy un novato en el manejo de la pistola, ni del machete. Estuve un par de años navegando con Lafitte antes del desastre de Nueva Orleáns. Cuando todo terminó el viejo Hickory me concedió el perdón y me ínstate en tierra.

-Tal vez cuando él se restablezca, si continúa aun aquí, tendrá la oportunidad de comprobar que sabe hacer.

-Eso sí que me gustaría. Estaría bien ver su estilo. Si, estaría muy bien.

-Sí -repitió Serena, retorciendo la muñeca para intentar soltarse-. Y ahora, si me permite marcharme, tengo que ocuparme de él.

-Ah, que hermosa enfermera es usted, lo bastante hermosa como para que un hombre desee su compañía. Es usted diferente a Mina, que no hace más que arañar, morder y gritar hasta echar abajo la casa. Usted es tranquila, pero profunda, con unos ojos que suavizan a un hombre y tranquilizan su espíritu, aunque le hagan hervir la sangre. Eso es lo que la hace especial para su alteza, no lo dudo.

-Le he pedido que me suelte -dijo Serena, apuntalando los pies para resistir el lento pero firme tirón de McCullough-. Ya tiene dos mujeres. ¿Es que no le basta?

-Tenía dos, es cierto, pero ahora solo tengo una.

-¿Qué? -exclamo Serena. Quedo paralizada, e imagino a Mina asesinada por aquel hombre, quitándose la vida.

-Estrella Matutina se ha ido. He tenido que apartarla de mí por culpa de esa lagarta. Hubo una apuesta; Mina apostó por los hombres del príncipe y yo por los míos. Gano ella, así que tuve que echar a Estrella Matutina. Intento clavarme un cuchillo, esa gata india, y tuve que darle en la barbilla. Aun así estuvo a punto de derribarme con sus patadas y golpes mientras la arrojaba sobre un caballo.

-¿Y ahora no tiene quien le haga el desayuno? Que terrible. -Su simpatía tenía un tono burlón.

-Mina no sabe cocinar -convino él.

-¡Debería haberlo pensado antes de aceptar la apuesta!

-Oh, sí, pero estaba seguro de ganar, y por el premio que pedí valía la pena arriesgarse.

Serena abrió la boca para preguntar que era, pero el brillo lascivo de la mirada del escocés selló sus labios.

-Tendrá que recurrir a alguna de las otras mujeres.

-Sí, podría hacerlo, pero tendría que esperar a que terminara de ocuparse de su familia.

-Es una pena. -Girando bruscamente la muñeca hacia abajo, Serena consiguió liberarse. Cuando se abalanzaba hacia la puerta, McCullough se puso en pie con una fuerza que hizo volcar la silla y la aferró por el brazo.

-¡Suéltela!

Era Malachite quien hablaba, al tiempo que terminaba de subir los escalones que conducían al portal. Le seguían Artemis y Neflyte. No estaban armados, pero con sus cuerpos atléticos seguían siendo una fuerza terrible para que se enfrentara con ellos un solo hombre.

McCullough soltó el brazo como si le quemara.

-Muy bien -dijo, frotándose la palma de la mano en la parte trasera de sus calzones-. No iba a hacerle ningún daño. Es como la miel, tan dulce y delicada que no he podido resistirlo. Era a ustedes a quiñes estaba esperando. Tengo una proposición que hacerles.

-Le escuchamos. -Malachite miro a Serena y señalo la puerta con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, Serena no necesitaba más. Dejo el portal. En la sala junto a la chimenea, encontró un cubo de agua que ha' extraído del pozo. Lleno su jarra y se acercó al portal. A través de la puerta abierta oyó a McCullough pedirles a los hombres de Darien que le ayudaran a entrenar a sus hombres.

-Si tuviera cincuenta como ustedes, toda la Tierra de Nadie seria mía, transbordadores, carreteras, establecimientos comerciales, todo. Sería tan rico que no necesitara robar nunca más, quizás únicamente para mantener el control. ¡Y lo mejor de todo, ese español rastrero que se ha puesto en contra mía no tendría más posibilidades que una puta en una reunión de predicadores!

Lo primero que vio Serena cuando volvió al dormitorio fue las gotas de sudor en el labio superior de Darien, en las ojeras y en la frente, y la almohada empapada. Tenía el pelo más brillante a causa del sudor, y también los brazos y el torso, que había dejado al descubierto al apartar la manta con sus inquietos movimientos.

Las lágrimas pugnaban por asomar a los ojos de Serena. Se llevó una mano a la boca. Luego, cuando hubo pasado esa breve oleada de emoción, pensó que el peligro ahora residía en él frio de la mañana. Necesitaba lavar de pies a cabeza a Darien, cambiar las ropas de la cama y darle algo nutritivo, como caldo caliente. Serena precisaba ayuda, pero Estrella Matutina se había marchado, así que tendría que recurrir a algún miembro de la guardia de Darien.

Jedite y Ziocite se habían unido a los demás con las caras limpias y enrojecidas, como si acabaran de realizar sus abluciones matinales. Los cinco miembros de la escolta se hallaban con McCullough, hablando y gesticulando, interrumpiéndose los unos a los otros. Dirigieron una mirada inquisitiva a Serena cuando irrumpió impetuosamente en el portal.

Antes de que ella pudiera hablar, se oyó un saludo en la parte delantera de la casa y vieron a un par de jinetes. Entre ambos había un tercer caballo que montaba un hombre con la cabeza gacha. Tenía un moretón en una mejilla y los brazos atados a la espalda. No llevaba sombrero; la brisa hacia ondear sus finos cabellos oscuros. Los primeros rayos del sol caían oblicuamente sobre sus rasgos, destacando el tinte cetrino de su piel y el delgado bigote sobre su labio superior. El hombre, deslumbrado por el sol, miro al grupo, y entonces sus ojos encontraron a Serena y se clavaron en ella. Formo su nombre con los labios, pero no emitió ningún sonido. Bruscamente se echó a reír.

Era Andrew

* * *

**Esa Mina es odiosa, perversa, y loca, en definitiva se le seco el cerebro en la huida, o se le cayó de chiquita a la Sra. Aino, porque neta que se le zafaron todos los tornillos… hay, pero como dicen hay un dios allá arriba que toma cuenta de todos nuestros actos…**

**Me encanta la dedicación de Serena para con Darien, en definitiva creo que en este punto ella ya lo ama, jejeje, y como le gusta a Darien dejarse cuidar y atender por esa mujer, jeje… creo que se imaginan porque… jeje**

**Aún sigue el misterio de que hay un asesino al asecho de Darien… ¿podrían imaginar quién es?, cuando yo lo leí no me imagine quien era hasta el final, pero apuesto a que son listas, jeje… hagan sus apuestas**

**Bueno, gracias por sus rw**

**Besitos**


	13. Chapter 13

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo esta algo "fuerte" digamos, cuando yo lo lei me acongoje y ahora que lo edite me volvió a pasar, así que solo le aviso…**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 13**

En los días que siguieron, Darien dormía, se despertaba para tomar caldo y vino de Borgoña y volvía a dormirse. Su escolta se hizo cargo de una parte de sus cuidados. Se sentaban por parejas para protegerlo y por propia satisfacción. De noche lo dejaban solo con Serena. Durante las horas del día, Darien se agitaba sin parar, pero cuando caía la oscuridad se quedaba inmóvil, durmiendo tranquilamente y sin que le despertaran los disparos de las competiciones de pistola, la música de violines y guitarras o los mugidos del ganado que conducían al interior de la fortaleza para pasar la noche.

Relevada de su puesto junto al enfermo durante el día, Serena tuvo ocasión de hablar brevemente con Andrew. Su presencia tenía una sencilla explicación. Había seguido el rastro de los captores de Serena y había caído en sus redes. El moretón de su rostro iba desapareciendo, pero el golpe sufrido por su ego tardaría mucho más en sanar. Su intención había sido liberarla, y solo había conseguido hacer el ridículo. Hasta entonces se había negado con tozudez a dar su nombre y la dirección de sus parientes más próximos, pero sabía muy bien que solo era cuestión de tiempo que acabara capitulando. Desanimado, no veía el modo de liberar a Serena de McCullough, aunque pudiera salvarla de Darien y su guardia.

-Serena -le dijo un día. Estaba sentado contemplando a Serena, que cortaba carne de buey y la arrojaba en un puchero de agua sazonada con sal y pimientos rojos. Era buey del ganado que robaban los bandidos.

Serena le lanzo una mirada sonriente.

-¿Si?

-¿Estas segura de que quieres ser rescatada? -¡Vaya pregunta! -Serena lo miro fijamente con el cuchillo suspendido en el aire, demasiado sorprendida para ofenderse -Te pido perdón -dijo Andrew-, pero creo que nuestra... amistad pasada me da derecho a preguntártelo. Eres la amante de Darien, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Cómo puedes negarlo cuando lo cuidas como una esposa devota y compartes su cama?

Serena bajo la vista y separo la grasa de un trozo de buey con sumo cuidado. -Ha estado muy enfermo.

Andrew hizo un rápido gesto de desprecio, como si el estado de salud de Darien no tuviera nada que ver. -Sé que te obligo al principio; pero si te pidiera hora que vinieras conmigo ¿Lo harías?

-No nos dejarían marchar.

-¿Pero si pudiéramos? -insistió el.

-No sería justo que te pusiera en peligro y te hiciera responsable de mi seguridad.

-Eso es cosa mía.

Serena alzo por fin sus dulces ojos azules.

-No podría dejarlo mientras me necesite. -En su tono había dolor y un asomo de consternación.

Al oír la respuesta de Serena, el rostro de Andrew adquirió el mismo tinte amarillento que la magulladura del pómulo.

-Comprendo. ¿Entonces te quedaras con él para siempre?

-¿Quieres saber si vamos a casarnos? La respuesta es no. Me han advertido que eso es imposible, y yo lo acepto.

-¿Advertido? -exclamo Andrew, recuperando el color-. ¿Quieres decir que ese príncipe insignificante se ha atrevido...?

-No ha sido el príncipe -le interrumpió Serena.

-¿Entonces quién?

-¿Importa eso? -El tono agudo y cierta tensión en la voz dejaban traslucir una súplica.

Andrew no la paso por alto, pero le lanzo más de una mirada peculiar mientras hablaba de otros temas. Para Serena fue un alivio que Jedite llegara para llevárselo al campo de tiro que habían instalado detrás del granero.

Cuando volvieron a encontrarse, hubo cierta tirantez entre Serena y Andrew, pero pronto se disipo. Paulatinamente consiguieron recuperar parte de su vieja amistad. Andrew se preocupaba más que los hombres de Darien de ayudarla en la pesada tarea de acarrear leña y agua, y se percataba de inmediato de su cansancio. Serena descubrió que Andrew la vigilaba siempre estrechamente, sobre todo al final del día, cuando ella se introducía en la habitación que compartía con Darien y cerraba la puerta. En esos instantes, el rostro de Andrew adquiría una dureza inexpresiva que le hacía parecer más viejo, y sus ojos tenían el brillo opaco de la furia contenida.

A pesar de su ira contra el príncipe, a medida que pasaban los días Andrew terminó por dejarse arrastrar al peligroso juego que habían entablado los hombres de Darien con los bandoleros. Cuando aprendió a disparar y a empuñar una espada para un propósito distinto al de demostrar su valor o actuar en un duelo, Andrew demostró ser muy hábil. Su destreza aumento de tal manera que pronto supero a la mayoría de los bandoleros elegidos como alumnos y solo era ligeramente inferior a los miembros de la guardia de Darien. A medida que adquiría habilidad y con ella confianza en sí mismo, creció el respeto que sentía por el hombre que dirigía indirectamente los entrenamientos, muy a pesar suyo.

Andrew no fue el único en obtener provecho. Los hombres de Darien hallaban una válvula de escape para sus energías en el ejercicio físico. Les ayudaba a mantener la mente distraída y también ampliaba sus propias habilidades. Antes desconocían las peleas con cuchillos de caza de hoja ancha, o los combates cuerpo a cuerpo en los que valía todo y que podían acabar con un ojo o una oreja arrancados. Como no carecían de la agilidad, la fuerza y la rapidez de reflejos que se necesitaban para salir victoriosos, no tardaron mucho en evitar ser heridos en esas competiciones bárbaras, e incluso llegaron a superar a sus adversarios. Malachite, sobre todo, demostró una capacidad especial para el cuchillo de hoja ancha, con su grueso mango y su afilada hoja.

Los hombres pudieron utilizar estos cuchillos para su auténtico fin al menos en una ocasión. Se organizó una expedición para cazar jabalís. Estos animales, descendientes de los cerdos que habían quedado sueltos en los bosques, _y _que vivían de bellotas, nueces, raíces _y _bayas, se casaban con perros. Les disparaban con sus largas carabinas y luego un hombre tenía que acercarse para degollar al animal agonizante o clavarle un cuchillo en el corazón para que manara el exceso de sangre y la carne fuera comestible.

La porción de carne que toco en suerte a McCullough y sus prisioneros no fue pequeña. A Serena le correspondió cortarla y salarla para su conservación antes de que se colgara en la cabaña destinada a ahumarla. La ayudaron Andrew, Jedite y Malachite. Era una tarea laboriosa y sucia, pero el olor de las chuletas al freírse lentamente, para comerlas durante la cena con galletas trituradas, recompense todos sus esfuerzos.

Poco a poco, la responsabilidad de cocinar había ido recayendo en Serena. Alguien tenía que ocuparse de que se prepararan platos saludables para Darien, y mientras revolvía sus sopas y estofados añadía algo a las perolas para los demás.

Por alguna razón desconocida, McCullough parecía tomar sus esfuerzos como un cumplido personal. Cuando posaba en ella sus ojos castaños, tenía una mirada de complacencia que ponía nerviosa a Serena. En más de una ocasión Serena había tenido que esquivar sus garras al pasar cerca de él. Un día la pellizco antes de que pudiera evitarlo. Fue un error, puesto que en ese momento Serena llevaba un puchero lleno de café caliente. Al darse la vuelta rápidamente, sorprendida y escandalizada, el recipiente vacilo y el café hirviendo cayó en cascada sobre el regazo de McCullough. El jefe de los bandoleros salto de su silla aullando, lanzando maldiciones, y se puso a dar saltos separando los calzones de su cuerpo. Lanzo a Serena una irascible mirada acusatoria, pero no se atrevió a más, puesto que Jedite, sumamente regocijado, se hallaba presente, y también Mina.

Serena pensaba que le debía a su prima el que McCullough no le dedicara sus torpes atenciones. A pesar de todo el desprecio que decía sentir por él, Mina parecía proteger cada día más su posición como mujer del jefe. Esta representaba seguridad frente a la lujuria a duras penas contenida de los demás bandoleros, que andaban de un lado para otro como lobos hambrientos, con los ojos amarillentos y sometidos, pero con la amenaza bailando en sus sonrisas.

Un día Serena se encontró a Mina con la espalda contra la pared y rodeada por cinco o seis de los bandoleros como una liebre atrapada. Con gran alegría, Mina se abrió paso entre ellos para atender a la llamada de Serena, pero la mirada que lanzo hacia atrás era de disculpa, casi acariciadora.

Las dos jóvenes se detuvieron un momento ante la puerta de la cocina. Mina coloco una mano sobre el brazo de Serena y en voz baja y vacilante, le dijo:

-Serena, _there, _no te sientes alguna vez... perversa, ¿como si tuvieras la necesidad de invitar a un hombre, a cualquier hombre, a acostarse contigo? ¿No te apremia esa necesidad, agravándose como una enfermedad hasta que no puedes pensar en nada más? ¿No te parece que solo en los brazos de un hombre podrás hallar el alivio para el dolor que sientes en tu interior cuando él te da placer y te castiga al mismo tiempo?

Estaba lloviendo; el agua resbalaba por las tablillas de ciprés del techo y caía como una cortina. Una fría humedad invadía el aire y el tamborileo sordo de las gotas eclipsaba todos los demás sonidos. Serena estudio a su prima, preocupada por el tono de autodesprecio y su mirada obsesiva.

-He... He sentido... deseo por un hombre -respondió al fin.

-¿Solo deseo? ¿Y con tu príncipe, no? -Los labios de Mina dibujaron una sonrisa irónica-. No me refería a eso, aunque supongo que siendo como son los hombres, aunque sean príncipes, con el tiempo también tú llegaras a sentirlo.

-Mina...

-No quiero tu compasión, ese sería el último insulto. Sé muy bien que he conseguido estropearme la vida con mis actos, y también la tuya. ¿Por qué no me odias? Eso lo soportaría mejor.

-Te odiaría si creyera que fue culpa tuya.

Mina dejo escapar una carcajada triste. -¿Cómo sabes que no lo fue?

-No puede ser, sería algo demasiado monstruoso - dijo Serena, aunque en su mente notaba el eco de la duda.

-¿Si? Que no daría yo por volver a estar tan segura de todo, de lo que está bien y está mal.

-¿Que le paso a Maximilian? -pregunto Serena, siguiendo un impulso-. ¿Puedes contármelo?

-¿A Max? -repitió Mina, como si el nombre tuviera un gusto amargo en su boca-. Le amaba, eso es lo más importante. Todo lo demás es... tan sórdido que no puede contarse.

Una puerta se abrió y apareció Jedite. Mina se puso rígida, dio media vuelta y entro en la cocina.

El miembro más reservado de la escolta se acercó a Serena.

-Parece angustiada. ¿Ocurre algo?

-Nada y todo -respondió Serena con la mira da perdida.

Una vez que remitió la fiebre, la incapacidad de Darien para recuperarse, su docilidad al aceptar las gachas _y _caldos que ella le hacía _y _su falta de vitalidad eran una fuente de preocupación para Serena. Había perdido mucha sangre, desde luego, y los estragos causados por la fiebre bastaban para debilitar la constitución más fuerte, pero por alguna razón Serena esperaba que el fuera menos vulnerable que los demás. Esperanza ridícula, naturalmente.

El corte de la frente había cicatrizado con una postilla de forma alargada, pero tal vez la herida era más grave de lo que había supuesto en un principio. O quizá la insufrible cautividad hiciera a Darien indiferente a su convalecencia. Serena creía que el príncipe estaría ansioso por ponerse bien para organizar la huida. Al menos, mientras estuviera confinado en la cama con la incertidumbre de su recuperación pendiente sobre el campamento como un velo funerario, McCullough no intentaría obtener de él la carta de rescate a su padre.

Un día Serena se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio para coger mejor la bandeja que llevaba. Le pareció oír la cadencia melodiosa de la voz de Darien, con su antiguo tono de desconcertante despreocupación hablando con Artemis y Neflyte. Tan grande fue su sobresalto que hizo entrechocar los platos que llevaba. Sin embargo, cuando abrió la puerta de un empujón vio que Darien yacía inmóvil con las manos en reposo sobre la manta y Artemis se volvía con el rostro sonrojado para saludarla, con un brazo extrañamente pegado a su costado. En la habitación había un inconfundible aroma a comida.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene ahí? -pregunto con los ojos clavados en Artemis.

-Serena, _meine liebe... _-protestó Artemis.

-¿Está escondiendo algo?

El veterano tuerto suspiro.-Solo un trozo de pavo que sobro de la comida.

Y mostró un cuarto entero del ave, uno de los pavos salvajes que habían cazado el día anterior.

-¿Y supongo que lo necesita para aguantar hasta la siguiente comida, o no?

-Puede... puede decirse así -balbució Artemis, lanzando una mirada furiosa a Neflyte con el rabillo del ojo.

-Sin duda ha pensado que comiendo ese trozo delante de Darien despertaría su apetito -sugirió Serena. Su ironía traslucía su decepción.

-Sí... bueno, quizá haya sido una idea estúpida. -Artemis miró a su jefe como suplicando su ayuda, pero Darien se limitó a devolverle una mirada límpida, con un asomo de diversión en la boca.

-¡En ese caso, fuera de aquí, usted y su comida!

Artemis obedeció con presteza, pero Serena segura desconcertada por la hilaridad que asomaba a los ojos de Neflyte y la mirada de Darien mientras contemplaba a Artemis, que se llevaba el pavo motivo de la ofensa.

Hubo otro incidente. Un día, mientras los hombres de Darien se hallaban fuera, cazando, Serena avivo el fuego en la chimenea de la sala, arrastró un barreno de madera y lo lleno con el agua que había puesto a calentar. Procedió entonces a darse un largo baño, e incluso se lavó la cabeza tan bien como pudo con el jabón áspero y gelatinoso. Limpia y maravillosamente reconfortada, sonrosada a causa del calor del baño, Serena se envolvió en una fina toalla gris y entro en el dormitorio en busca de un peine. Encontró uno, de madera y con amplios dientes tallados a mano, se paró delante del pequeño espejo de acero pulimentado que había sobre el lavabo y se lo pasó con dificultad por la masa húmeda y enmarañada de sus cabellos. Al inclinarse para echar los cabellos sobre el hombro, la toalla se deslizo lentamente, cayó al suelo y dejo al descubierto las curvas sonrosadas de su cuerpo. Desde la cama le llegó el sonido de un suspiro. Sin embargo, cuando se volvió para mirar, Darien tenía los ojos cerrados y el negro de sus cabellos resplandecía sobre la almohada.

No obstante, esa noche Darien se mantuvo en una postura rígida, y no hizo movimiento alguno para tocarla o atraerla hacia si como solía cuando tenía fiebre. Cuando Serena, medio dormida, se agito en la inquietud del sueño y su tobillo rozó al príncipe, la tensión de este aumento considerablemente. En aquel breve contacto, Serena percibió la rigidez de sus músculos. Por su mente cruzo la idea de preguntarle que le ocurría, pero había algo en el silencio tirante que exista entre ellos que la disuadió. Darien no estaba peor. Su respiración era profunda y regular. No era el dolor de la herida lo que le molestaba, pues en los últimos días había dejado de apoyarse solo en el lado contrario.

Una idea vaga acudió a la mente de Serena, pero la desechó, ¿Por qué no la abrazaba y tomaba lo que deseaba? Cuando, cansada por la dura actividad del día, Serena se durmió por fin, Darien no se había relajado aun y yacía despierto mirando la oscuridad.

Unos cuatro días después, los hombres de Darien, con Andrew entre ellos, volvieron a salir de caza. Fue una cacería nocturna que duro hasta la medianoche. Un zorro había hecho sus incursiones entre las gallinas, las que pasaban la noche en el improvisado gallinero del campamento en lugar de volar hasta las copas de los árboles, donde estaban a salvo.

Los hombres aguardaron hasta que los cacareos alarmados de las gallinas señalaron el regreso del zorro. Por retazos de conversaciones que había oído, Serena comprendió que no esperaban capturar al zorro fácilmente. La mayor parte de la diversión consistía, al parecer, en encender un gran fuego y sentarse alrededor para beber y oír a los perros que perseguían al zorro lanzando sus ladridos al viento. Luego los hombres montaban y se precipitaban en pos de los sabuesos con antorchas humeantes en la mano y las damajuanas de whisky colgadas de la silla.

A pesar de la atracción de la caza, el campamento de los bandidos no quedo desprotegido. El propio McCullough se quedó allí, así como aquellos que debían vigilar las carreteras que conducían a la casa y los que tenían familia. McCullough animo a los miembros de la escolta a ir de caza; sería una experiencia que recordarían durante el resto de su vida, les dijo, añadiendo que no debían perderse aquel método de cazar zorros que usaban en el Nuevo Mundo.

La noche avanzaba. Serena estaba sentada en la sala, acurrucada en un rincón del tosco banco, mirando el fuego. Deseo tener un libro, una labor de aguja, algo en que ocupar las manos y la mente. Algunas veces tenía la impresión de que sus pensamientos, repentinamente, habían trazado un surco en su cerebro del que les era imposible desviarse. Volviendo una y otra vez sobre el mismo tema, Serena no hallaba nada que pudiera haber hecho de un modo diferente, que hubiera podido afectar el curso de los acontecimientos, nada que le garantizara la felicidad el resto de sus días. Era morboso hacer hincapié en su situación de esa manera, pero sin distracciones resultaba inevitable.

La puerta que conducía al portal se abrió a su espalda con un crujido. Serena alzo la cabeza y se volvió. McCullough entro en la sala y se acercó a ella con paso firme y una sonrisa satisfecha, oculta a medias por su frondosa barba.

-Aquí esta, mi querida muchacha. Hace mucho que espero para estar a solas con usted. Ahora que esa bruja de Mina está durmiendo y que los otros persiguen fuegos fatuos por los pantanos, empleemos bien el tiempo del que disponemos.

Serena se puso en pie alarmada.

-¿De qué está hablando?

-Sabe muy bien que la deseo. Las mujeres siempre se dan cuenta de estas cosas. -En sus ojos castaños brillaba la confianza en el éxito y una lujuria sin complicaciones.

-¡Pero yo no le deseo a usted!

-¿Es ese el juego que quiere jugar? Sabe muy bien que estará mucho mejor conmigo que con ese príncipe. Yo puedo protegerla y el no. -Su voz delataba una cierta emoción.

Serena retrocedió ante el lento varice del escocés, rodeando el banco, que se interpuso entre ellos.

-¿Y... y Mina?

-Sí, es un problema, pero sé muy bien cómo manejar a las zorras como ella. Para gobernarlas no hay que darles nunca la espalda y tener el látigo siempre a mano. Mientras sepan quién es el amo, no causan dificultades.

-¡Ya la tiene a ella! ¿Para qué me quiere a mí?

-Ah, usted es suave y dulce, hermosa y encantadora, para obsesionar a un hombre, como una mujer sonada, como un ángel sereno, como revela su nombre. No me rechace.

Sus palabras eran melosas, y tal vez sinceras, pero la expresión de su rostro era astuta cuando rodeo el banco. Perseguía a Serena agitando los brazos, y el notorio bulto de sus calzones ponía en evidencia su lascivia.

-Esto... esto es una estupidez -dijo Serena, intentando razonar con el-. Exijo que me deje en paz inmediatamente, o gritare.

-¿Para que venga el Príncipe Darien quizá? Pruébelo si quiere. No me causara más problemas a mí ni le ayudara más a usted que un mosquito.

Serena recorrió la habitación con rápidas miradas en busca de un arma, y vio una en el atizador de hierro apoyado contra la chimenea.

-Los hombres de su escolta no le permitirán que se salga con la suya.

-No están aquí.

Al tiempo que hablaba, el escocés se lanzó sobre ella. Serena se agacho y se dio la vuelta para eludir sus garras y precipitarse sobre el atizador. La barra de hierro le resulto pesada al levantarla y volverse rápidamente hacia el bandido, que soltó un grito cuando le dio de refilón en el estómago. Con una violenta imprecación, el escocés asió el atizador por la punta ennegrecida, se lo arranco de las manos y, con un nuevo juramento, lo arrojo contra la pared. El tizne de sus manos acabo ensuciando el vestido de Serena cuando la cogió y la atrajo hacia él. Serena pateó y se retorció, pero sus esfuerzos no parecían sino excitarlo aún más.

Con una fuerza irresistible, el escocés arrastro a Serena hacia una esquina, donde había un jergón, que utilizaban los miembros de la escolta.

-¡No! -gimió Serena-, ¡no!

-No haga tantos aspavientos -gruño él. La arrojo sobre el jergón y se arrodillo junto a ella. Se sacó luego los tirantes, sonriendo-. Solo será un minuto y ya vera que le gusta.

Se echó entonces sobre ella. Al buscar sus labios, le raspo la cara con la barba, y con una mano le acaricio groseramente el pecho. Ira y dolor se apoderaron de Serena, que ataco los ojos del bandolero con las uñas.

El escocés aparto la cabeza, cogió a Serena por las muñecas y se inclinó hacia adelante para colocar la pantorrilla atravesada sobre sus muslos y evitar así que siguiera pateando. Con las manos paralizadas y una nausea que le subía desde el estómago, Serena noto los labios ardientes y húmedos del escocés sobre su mejilla.

De repente McCullough emitió un grito ahogado y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Serena, jadeante, se apartó temblando del escocés.

Con una rodilla en el borde del jergón y el brazo apoyado en el muslo, vio a Darien. Solo llevaba unos pantalones, que se había puesto apresuradamente, y la venda blanca alrededor de la cintura. Empuñaba un largo cuchillo de Gasa, cuyapunta clavaba en el cuello de toro de McCullough con tanta fuerza que había hecho brotar la sangre. Darien estaba pálido, pero su pulso era firme y su rostro reflejaba una absoluta calma.

-¿Que prefiere? -preguntó en voz baja-. ¿La muerte misericordiosa de un cerdo, sin un chillido, o la vida de puerco que no la merece?

La pregunta estaba dirigida a Serena, pero McCullough hablo antes que ella.

-Serena -gimió-, por el amor de Dios...

-Diríjase a ella -lo interrumpió Darien con voz tensa- como señorita Tsukino.

-Lo que quiera -dijo el escocés, y se apresuró a añadir, al notar que la punta del cuchillo se hundía aún más-: Señorita Tsukino.

-No lo haga -pidió Serena con tono incisivo, recelando de la expresión resuelta que veía en el rostro de Darien-. No le mate.

Darien le lanzo una mirada penetrante.

-¿Por qué no ha gritado, porque no me ha llamado?

-No podía respirar, y... y no creía que sirviera de nada.

Se produjo un momento de tensión durante el cual McCullough cerró los ojos con fuerza. El sudor perlaba su frente y le caía por la nariz. Los nudillos de la mano con que Darien empuñaba el cuchillo estaban blancos. Serena contuvo la respiración. Luego, cuando Darien retiro el cuchillo bruscamente, dejo escapar un suspiro.

Darien se puso en pie, paso el cuchillo a la mano izquierda y le tendió la otra a Serena, de la que tiro con sorprendente fuerza para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Levántese -ordeno luego, mirando al escocés.

El rostro de McCullough se oscureció una vez pasado el peligro.

-Me había engañado, ¿no es cierto? Nos ha jugado una mala pasada a todos con todas esas papillas que comía y esos aires de moribundo. No le servirá de nada.

Cuando el escocés se incorporaba, su mano rozo la parte superior de su bota y extrajo rápidamente un cuchillo. De inmediato Darien coloco a Serena a su espalda y se agazapo. Al verlo, una sonrisa de placer se abrió paso por entre la barba de McCullough.

-No -susurro Serena, angustiada. Los dos hombres no le prestaban la menor atención mientras se desplazaban en círculos, esperando una oportunidad de atacar.

-Es usted un hombre valiente -chirrió la voz de McCullough-, pero no podrá vencerme en mi propio juego.

-En Rutenia, los gitanos pueden enseñar a manejar un cuchillo a los propios tallistas; y en mi adolescencia tuve un mozo de cuadra gitano que me enseño a cabalgar, a llamar a los caballos con silbidos silenciosos y unas cuantas cosas más que me sirvieron para seguir con vida y a él, por lo tanto, para conservar su empleo. Puede que conozca un par de trucos que le sorprenderán.

-Ha estado enfermo, apenas ha recuperado las fuerzas después del agujero que le abrieron en el costado. ¿Va a arriesgarse a recibir otro solo porque deseo de su mujer algo que ella no echara nunca de menos?

-Los favores de esta dama son míos por derecho y consentimiento suyo, y al igual que un avaro con su oro, yo echaría de menos cualquier pérdida en mi tesoro.

-Bonitas palabras -se burló McCullough-. Veamos si puede respaldarlas.

Las hojas de los cuchillos centellearon a la luz del fuego, con un brillo azulado en las afiladas puntas. Los asían con el borde hacia arriba, de modo que con un golpe rápido provocaran el mayor daño posible en músculos y vísceras. En el rostro de McCullough había alegría y una cierta impaciencia, como si el combate fuera de su agrado. Hizo una finita y embistió a Darien para poner a prueba la guardia de su oponente, con ojos brillantes y alertas. Darien esquivo su ataque con facilidad. Su rostro reflejaba una concentración absoluta en los movimientos del cuchillo que sostenía el otro, pero no daba muestras de cansancio ni de debilidad.

De los dos hombres, Darien era el más alto y tenía los músculos más esbeltos. En la figura corpulenta de McCullough había potencia, y una fuerza comprimida en sus gruesos muslos y en hombros y brazos. El escocés ponía en la lucha toda su astucia para tratar de equilibrar la inteligencia del otro.

La sonrisa confiada de McCullough se hizo más amplia al ver que Darien no atacaba. Una y otra vez, el bandido arremetía contra el príncipe y su cuchillo trazaba un arco reluciente a escasos milímetros del vendaje de la cintura. Pero Darien cedió terreno sin sufrir daño alguno, y sin los esfuerzos que hacían sudar a McCu llough gruesas gotas que le caían sobre los ojos, perlaban su barba y humedecían su cabeza.

Serena contemplaba la escena con el corazón en un puño y pensando que el jefe de los bandoleros no pensaba matar a Darien, que solo quería herirle para conseguir a Serena sin perder la perspectiva de un cuantioso rescate. En cuanto a Darien, resultaba difícil entrever su propósito o incluso descubrir si tenía alguno que no fuera simplemente el de sobrevivir. El príncipe retrocedía una y otra vez con movimientos sinuosos y mirada vigilante.

La confianza creció en el bandolero. Soltó una carcajada y empezó a pasarse el cuchillo de una mano a otra, como si tentara a Darien a atacar mientras el cuchillo estaba en el aire. Seguían dando vueltas, mirándose y dejando oír sus ruidosas respiraciones. Sus pies producían un extraño ritmo sobre el tosco suelo de tablones. El brillo del sudor apareció en la frente de Darien y en sus brazos. Entonces el cuchillo del escocés lanzo un destello en su mano izquierda, que acometió el costado herido de Darien.

No parecía haber manera de detenerlo ni de esquivar el golpe. Darien tenía la guardia baja, al parecer engañado, puesto que era de esperar que su oponente le atacara con la mano derecha. Un gruñido de satisfacción emergía ya de la garganta de McCullough.

Se interrumpió bruscamente cuando Darien paro el golpe con la habilidad de un esgrimista, presentando su hoja lateralmente, desvió el cuchillo del otro y le arranco de pasada la piel de la punta de los dedos. El escocés aulló de dolor, soltó unas cuantas maldiciones y retrocedió con esfuerzo mientras pasaba el cuchillo a la mano derecha y se apretaba los dedos heridos contra los calzones para resanar la sangre. Su sonrisa había desaparecido.

-Ha bajado la guardia -le reprendió Darien amablemente-. Un gitano le hubiera rajado las tripas como a un pescado. Tenga cuidado.

-¡Tendré cuidado... con usted!

Con los maliciosos ojos entornados volvió a acometer a Darien, intentando una loca estratagema tras otra, menos preocupado ya por las heridas que pudiera sufrir que por su sed de venganza. Darien respondía a cada una de sus maniobras convenientemente, economizando su fuerza, para esperar el siguiente ataque equilibrado y alerta. Y cada vez le explicaba al escocés con frases cuidadas y pulidas el error que había cometido, aunque siempre evitaba señalar un defecto, del que la propia Serena acabo dándose cuenta: McCullough tenía la costumbre de mirar fijamente el punto que pensaba atacar un segundo antes de hacerlo.

Con cada fracaso ante un hombre que supuestamente estaba enfermo, el escocés perdía más el control. Acabo haciendo rechinar los dientes, y sostenía el arma en una mano húmeda de sudor. Sus movimientos se tornaron erráticos y salvajes, azuzado por las pullas de Darien. La ira cegó al escocés, y dejo de razonar, lo que constituyo su más grave error.

McCullough acometió al príncipe con un golpe lateral. Lanzo una maldición al ver que fallaba una vez más, y volvió a arremeter con un revés que hubiera llegado hasta el hueso de haber acertado. La furia de su acometida le dejo expuesto, lo que aprovecho Darien para abalanzarse sobre él, acogerle el brazo y retorcérselo, al tiempo que le golpeaba la corva con la rodilla. El escocés cayó con un crujido. Empezó a aullar, pero se calló al alzar la vista y descubrir que Darien se había arrodillado y le ponía la Punta del cuchillo delicadamente sobre la yugular, que latía violentamente.

McCullough, que no era estúpido, aflojo los dedos y soltó el cuchillo. Apenas podía respirar.

-Las cosas -dijo Darien con suavidad- están en orden.

En la mirada del escocés brillo cierta sensatez.

-Si grito se presentaran veinte hombres para despellejarlo como a un lobo y arrojar los restos a los perros, veinte hombres que le verán morir. Con todo este alboroto, seguro que ya vienen hacia aquí.

-Dudo mucho que se arriesguen a interponerse en lo que indudablemente tienen todas las razones del mundo para creer que es un asunto placentero, por rudo que sea. -Las palabras de Darien resonaron como un chasquido de látigo, lo que indicaba que no había olvidado las atenciones que el escocés había intentado imponer a Serena-. Pero aunque vinieran, no le serviría de nada. Hablemos de los lobos que cuando cae su jefe lo devoran con avidez...

McCullough se quedó paralizado.

-Tiene razón, maldito sea. Si mis hombres me vieran así, mi vida no valdría un dólar Doe.

Según había oído decir Serena, un dólar Doe era un dólar falso fabricado por un tal Doe, una moneda de fantasía del tamaño de los dólares de plata mexicanos, aunque con más grabados ornamentales y con una fina capa de plata sobre simple metal. En la Tierra de Nadie seaceptaban como moneda de cambio, pero fuera de ella no valían nada.

-Me alegro de que esté de acuerdo conmigo.

-Lo estoy -gruño McCullough-, pero aunque yo caiga, no conseguirá escapar solo con ese cuchillo. Mis hombres le dispararan antes de que hubiera dado tres pasos.

-Eso es cierto, sin duda, o lo sería si me vieran. Lo que yo le pido, por lo tanto, es su palabra de honor, no la del hombre que es ahora, sino la del que fue, de que a partir de ahora Serena no correrá peligro de ser molestada.

En el rostro del escocés se reflejó una breve lucha interna.

-¿Aceptaría... mi palabra?

-Sí.

-Entonces la tiene, la palabra de McCullough.

-Y si la rompe -intervino Serena-, con miradas, palabras o actos, me ocupare de que sus hombres _se _enteren de lo fácil que le ha sido a Darien derrotarle.

-No renunciare a mi rescate -advirtió McCullough, con malicia tozuda y franca.

-En cuanto a eso, ya lo veremos -replico Darien.

-Menuda pareja hacen. He tenido suerte de que no me hayan despellejado; espero que me deje levantarme.

Darien retrocedió, dejando que McCullough se alzara. El jefe de los bandidos dejo de jadear para inhalar el aire profundamente con una especie de ronquido, como si hasta ese momento hubiera tenido miedo de respirar. Miro a Darien con una sombra de desafió, como si esperara ver alguna muestra de triunfo en el otro.

-Le deseo buenas noches -dijo Darien, inclinando la cabeza.

El escocés la inclino también levemente.

-No olvidare lo que ha pasado.

-Confió en que no.

-Ya lo supongo, y si lo hiciera, estaría dispuesto a repetir la lección.

-Me juzga usted mal -murmuro Darien-. Nunca desperdicio mi tiempo en medidas que hayan demostrado ser ineficaces.

McCullough soltó un gruñido indescifrable, se dirigió a la puerta a grandes zancadas y la abrió. Miro hacia atrás con la expresión acosada de un hombre que ha dejado entrar a una serpiente de cascabel en su casa, inclino otra vez la cabeza y salió, cerrando la puerta rápidamente tras él.

Serena se volvió hacia Darien con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Podía haberlo usado como rehén, como escudo para abrirse paso entre los centinelas del campamento.

-No existen garantías de que tenga valor como escudo. Los centinelas podrían considerar que su muerte es un precio muy pequeño por conservar la fortuna que yo represento. Además, no tengo modo de saber dónde están mis hombres ahora, y no podría evitar que afrontaran la venganza de aquellos a quienes yo hubiera burlado. Y una razón más: no tiene sentido que me vaya sin Mina, y en esta situación no puedo confiar en que quiera acompañarme. Finalmente, queda mi dulce Serena. No puedo ponerla en peligro, arriesgándola a un daño mayor del que ya le ha sido infligido. No podría dejarla aquí.

-¡Siento ser una carga! -Serena le dio la espalda para ocultar su confusión. Noto en sus ojos el picor de las lágrimas que pugnaba por no dejar salir.

-Me ha comprendido mal.

El tono tranquilo de su voz basto para que Serena vacilara.

-¿Qué es lo que he de comprender?

-Que la necesito demasiado para que su seguridad sea una carga para mí.

Serena giro en redondo para encararse con el príncipe, conteniendo la respiración. Quería explorar la declaración que acababa de hacer Darien, definir sus límites con exactitud, pero las dudas la contuvieron. Podía aceptar que ella significara algo para Darien, pero era dudoso que fuera algo más profundo que el mero deseo fisco, una atracción de los sentidos mezclada con cierta compasión y quizá remordimientos. Para defenderse de esta necesidad de saber y también de Darien, dejo que estallara su ira.

-Si tanto se preocupa por mí, ¿por qué me ha ocultado que ya se había restablecido? ¿Por qué dejo que siguiera afanándome junto a su lecho como una niñera nerviosa con su primera criatura, haciéndole tomar caldos y más caldos? ¡Que supongo que tiraba directamente al orinal!

-No, no -replico el con aire divertido-. Me los tome absolutamente todos.

-¿Y Artemis tenía que pasarle comida clandestinamente, como aquel pavo asado con que le pille el otro día?

-Eso sí que fue un sacrificio, verla marchar sin probarlo.

-Pero confió en Artemis, y en Neflyte, puesto que también él estaba allí. Supongo que lo saben todos los de su guardia, y que se han estado riendo de mi por ser lo bastante estúpida como para seguir preocupándome cuando ya había pasado el peligro. -Serena apretó los puños y grito-: ¿Por qué?

Darien se metió el cuchillo en la cintura del pantalón y se acercó a Serena para acogerla suavemente por los brazos.

-Porque era a usted a quien miraba McCullough, a la que todos miraban. No podía estar seguro de que, sabiéndome fuera de peligro, seguiría cuidándome y haciéndome caldos con esa mirada de ansiedad irritada, a que ellos bajaran la guardia.

-¿Y que importaba todo eso mientras siguiera estando prisionero? -Serena percibía que iba cediendo a las razones del príncipe.

-Si podía recobrar mis fuerzas sin que ellos se enteraran, cualquier argucia que utilizáramos para escapar tendría mayores posibilidades de éxito.

-¡Pero se ha perdido tanto tiempo! Creía que estaba ansioso por hablar con Mina, por enterarse de como asesinaron a su hermano.

-¿Cree que su prima me habría contado lo que quiero saber si me hubiera encarado con ella? Yo no, y en las circunstancias actuales, bajo la amable protección de McCullough, no tengo modo de obligarla. He ordenado a mis hombres que hablaran con ella uno por uno para hacerme una idea del mejor método para abordarla.

-¿Y ha descubierto -dijo Serena lentamente, impulsada por el recuerdo de una conversación con Mina- que el mejor camino es el que esta pavimentado con oro?

-Veo que conoce bien a su prima.

-Sí. -Serena bajo los ojos hacia el mentón del príncipe, que estaba levemente cubierto por un vello- Ahora McCullough ha descubierto el engaño y no ha servido para nada.

-Una campaña cuidadosamente planeada que ha quedado en agua de cerrajas -admitió Darien-, pero no lo lamento.

-¿No? -Serena alzo la cabeza, sorprendida.

-Por mucho que disfrutara teniéndola de enfermera -dijo Darien, con un calor que hizo hervir la sangre de Serena-, ser un invalido tiene sus desventajas, entre ellas el problema de cómo convencerla de que me hallaba a las puertas de la muerte mientras le hacia el amor violentamente. Jamás, le doy mi palabra, había puesto a prueba mi disciplina de semejante modo. Un hombre no puede dormir siempre para ponerse a salvo del aburrimiento, ni soportar únicamente la compañía de hombres cuando tiene tan cerca a una mujer encantadora, pero siempre fuera de su alcance. Un día más y hubiera tenido que fingir un delirio para tenerla entre mis brazos.

-Tal vez me hubiera asustado demasiado para responder -dijo ella, velando la expresión de sus ojos, aunque no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa se asomara a la comisura de su boca.

-¿Y ahora? -pregunto el, y busco la respuesta sellando la boca de Serena con la suya.

Este contacto despertó el fuego en el interior de Serena. La animosidad, las dudas, la dolida irritación por haber sido excluida, todo lo olvido bajo la oleada de deseo que la consumía. Con un débil sonido de desesperada rendición, Serena coloco las manos abiertas sobre el pecho de Darien y las deslizo hacia arriba para enlazar los dedos en su nuca al tiempo que se apretaba más contra él. El beso de Darien se hizo más profundo. Su pecho se henchía con la satisfacción de alcanzar lo largamente deseado. La abrazo con fuerza, bajando una mano hacia su cadera, como si quisiera imprimir el recuerdo de sus suaves curvas sobre su cuerpo.

Darien guió a Serena hacia el jergón de la esquina con caricias apremiantes. La tendió allí y luego se echó sobre ella, acaricio sus labios con los suyos y abarco sus pechos, que se erguían contra la tela del vestido, con las manos. Con suave insistencia le dio la vuelta para desabrocharle el vestido, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para pasar los labios sobre la suave piel blanca de su espalda, como si no pudiera contener sus impulsos.

Tras quitarle el vestido y la ropa interior, Darien la apreso contra sí, ella de espaldas a él. Aspiro el cálido aroma de los cabellos de Serena y susurro su nombre antes de apartar la sedosa cortina para apretar la boca ávida contra su nuca. Serena sintió el suave mordisqueo siguiendo la forma de su hombro y se retorció para volverse, protestando con risas contenidas, arrebatada por una alegría absurda e irreflexiva.

Serena no recordaba haber sido nunca tan sensible a los estímulos táctiles, al cosquilleo del vello del pecho de Darien, a la firme pero suave superficie de sus labios, a la dureza de sus músculos. El pecho de Serena subía y bajaba rápidamente al ritmo entrecortado de su respiración. Se abandonó a la languidez, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Darien, permitiéndole el acceso más íntimo. Cegada por la pasión, Serena volvió la cabeza hacia atrás. Darien capturo una vez más el sabor de la pasión en su boca. Luego la soltó para desabrocharse los pantalones.

En ese instante oyeron el sonido lejano de unos disparos, coma si fuera el retumbar de una tormenta, y luego el galope de un caballo acercándose a toda velocidad. El jinete gritaba con voz débil y excitada. Cuando entro en el patio, sonó la alarma.

Serena oyó entonces la advertencia que gritaba el jinete.

-¡Nos atacan! ¡Nos atacan!

Darien se había apartado para ajustarse los pantalones precipitadamente.

-Esto -gruño- se está convirtiendo en una costumbre.

Se detuvo el tiempo justo para ayudar a Serena a levantarse y ponerse la ropa, y darle un rápido y fuerte beso. Luego, con una mirada larga e insondable, salió de la habitación.

Serena se aliso las ropas lo mejor que pudo y echo los brazos hacia atrás para acomodarse con manos torpes por la prisa y la angustia. Estaba a punto de acabar cuando se abrió la puerta y Mina irrumpió en la sala. Se acercó a Serena con los ojos brillantes y el pelo suelto como un halo dorado sobre sus hombros. Era evidente que acaba de levantarse, pues no llevaba nada más que un finísimo camisón de seda francesa que dejaba al descubierto sus brazos y las voluptuosas curvas de sus senos, además de transparentar el contorno de su figura.

-Esta es nuestra oportunidad, Serena. Ahora podríamos huir si lo intentamos.

-¿Huir? ¿Te refieres a salir de aquí, para meternos... en eso? -Agito una mano en dirección a la parte delantera de la casa, donde los disparos habían aumentado. Se trataba ya de una batalla tan ensordecedora que Serena tuvo que gritar para hacerse oír.

-¡SI! -exclamo Mina, acercándose más-. Si salimos por la puerta de atrás no nos echaran en falta con todo este alboroto. Podemos ponernos en contacto con el hombre que dirige el ataque. Sin duda podremos persuadirle de que nos escolte hasta casa.

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? -inquirió Serena-. Tal vez sea peor que McCullough.

-¡Eso es imposible! Pero yo ya sé por qué vacilas. He visto a Darien milagrosamente recuperado de sus heridas. Ahora lo tienes sano y entero otra vez y no soportas separarte de él, como una novicia enferma de amor por un monaguillo. -El tono desdeñoso de Mina tenía el acento rencoroso de la frustración.

-¡Eso no es cierto! Creo que es una locura lanzarse a ciegas a algo de lo que no sabes nada. Por lo que he oído de esos otros bandoleros, son unos despreciables ladrones y asesinos.

-¿Y quién te lo ha dicho? McCullough, supongo.

-¿Y por qué habría de ser imparcial con sus enemigos?

Mina alzo el mentón para echarse el pelo hacia atrás-. ¡Pero yo no pienso quedarme aquí como Una rata atrapada esperando a que la ratonera salte cuando se le antoje a ese bruto salvaje! Me voy de aquí. ¡Quédate o vete haz lo que te dé la gana!

Cuando Mina se dirigía a la puerta, esta se abrió violentamente. McCullough y cuatro de sus hombres irrumpieron en la sala. El jefe de los bandoleros señalo con la cabeza la puerta del dormitorio y empujo a las dos mujeres hacia allí con el cañón de su arma. Luego se volvió hacia la ventana cerrada de la parte frontal de la sala. Sus hombres habían abierto ya unos agujeros en los postigos para sacar los cañones de sus carabinas y disparar, lanzando chispas a la oscuridad.

Serena tosió, porque el humo azulado de la pólvora llenaba ya la sala, y entro en el dormitorio delante de Mina. Una vez cerrada la puerta, su rostro reflejo la alegra que le causaba el hecho de que la situación se les hubiera escapado de las manos.

Su alivio duro poco. Mina estaba en el centro de la habitación con los brazos en jarras y un mohín de rebeldía en los labios. Miro alrededor hasta que encontró la ventana que se abría a la parte posterior de la casa. Con una mirada de desafío, se acercó a la ventana, descorrió el pestillo y abrió los postigos.

-Mina, no -rogó Serena; se acercó a su prima rápidamente y la cogió por un brazo.

La otra se volvió con el rostro resuelto y los ojos ensombrecidos por una furiosa desesperación.

-Tengo que irme, ¿es que no lo entiendes? ¡Tengo miedo de quedarme, Serena, mucho miedo!

-¿De Darien? Me prometió que no te haría ningún daño.

-¿Darien? No... Sí. Tú no conoces el peligro y no tengo tiempo para explicártelo. Vamos, ven conmigo

-Es una locura, no puedo.

-¡Entonces déjame marchar! y se subió al alfeizar.

-No, espera... -Serena intento cogerla, pero Mina se lanzó hacia la oscuridad-. Vuelve -llamo Serena, pero no recibió respuesta.

Solo dudo unos instantes. La altura era mayor de lo que esperaba y cayó de rodillas al dar contra el suelo. Se quedó en cuclillas, buscando a su prima con la mirada en la oscuridad de la medianoche, tratando de oír sus movimientos a pesar del ruido de la lucha. No la veía por ninguna parte.

Un espeluznante grito de terror resonó en la oscuridad. Sin pensárselo dos veces, Serena se puso en pie y corrió hacia el lugar de donde había surgido. Dio la vuelta a la casa y vio el pálido reflejo del camisón de Mina, que se debatía entre dos figuras. Se oyó el sonido de la seda al rasgarse y Mina volvió a gritar.

Serena no consiguió llegar hasta ella. Unas manos rudas la cogieron por detrás, apretándole los brazos y tirándole de los cabellos con tanta fuerza que tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás. Serena lucho, pateó, intento arañar. Oyó las maldiciones de los hombres que la sujetaban, percibió su aliento pestilente y el repulsivo olor corporal, y vio con el rabillo del ojo el puño levantándose para golpear. Entonces sintió el dolor que explotaba en su sien y la oscuridad, suave y apaciguadora, se cerró sobre ella.

Sollozos. Gemidos. Un ruido incesante con una cadencia peculiar que se repetía, acompañada por gruñidos. Un súbito crujido. El olor de madera ardiendo y de musgo húmedo. Frió. Tenía un lado del cuerpo helado. Notaba humedad bajo su cuerpo, y el fuerte olor de los caballos sudorosos.

Su instinto de supervivencia le advirtió que se quedara inmóvil. Aguzando sus sentidos Serena descubrió poco a poco que se hallaba tendida en el suelo sobre una manta para caballos. Debajo de la manta notaba los bultos de pequeñas ramas. Cerca había un gran fuego. Era una mujer la que lloraba; por lo tanto, había de ser Mina.

Serena volvió la cabeza muy despacio, tomándose varios minutos para ejecutar el movimiento, entreabrió los ojos. Estaba tumbada en un claro de bosque, rodeada por el silencio de la noche, cuya única luz eran las llamas danzantes del fuego. El penacho de humo que despedía se filtraba por el dosel que formaban las copas de los árboles. Contó cinco hombres a corta distancia, apiñados alrededor de una mujer que se retorcía sobre otra manta de caballo. Tenía el camisón subido hasta la cintura y sus muslos desnudos resplandecían a la luz del fuego. Uno de los hombres, con los calzones por las rodillas, estaba agachado sobre ella y empujaba. De los otros, uno permanecía a un lado mirando y lanzaba algún que otro comentario obsceno. El resto se hallaba acuclillado, con la ropa desa brochada, sujetando las muñecas de Mina por encima de su cabeza.

-Date prisa, Hoss. Estoy duro como una roca y dispuesto para disparar como uno de esos cañones de Old Hickory.

Mina no luchaba. Era fácil ver que ya no le quedaban fuerzas. Sus gemidos tenían un timbre desesperanzado en el que se mezclaban el dolor y la autocompasión, y algo más que podía ser aborrecimiento de sí misma.

Uno de los hombres miro hacia donde estaba Serena.

-Tráete también a la otra. Nos la beneficiaremos también.

-Todavía esta inconsciente. No debiste golpearla tan fuerte, Charlie. Será una pena desperdiciar una buena...

Serena cerro su mente al resto de la frase. El cuarto hombre ya había acabado con Mina y el quinto, jadeando como un perro, ocupo su lugar. Serena cerro también los ojos y trago saliva para contener las náuseas.

¿Qué podía hacer? No se le ocurría nada. No tenía armas y, aunque el deseo de ayudar a Mina era como un dolor penetrante, en tales circunstancias no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Por lo demás, su situación no era mucho mejor. En cualquier momento los hombres podían impacientarse y apoderarse de ella, inconsciente o no.

Caballos al galope. El sonido se abrió paso en su mente. Cerca de Serena, los caballos junto al fuego saludaron a sus congeniares con relinchos. Sonó un grito. Con los ojos entornados Serena vio aparecer a una veintena de jinetes, que se detuvieron en seco. Uno de ellos salto al suelo y camino a grandes zancadas por entre los caballos. Era alto, de una delgadez cadavérica, con ojos muy juntos y un bigote de puntas caídas, al estilo hispano, que daba a su boca un aire cruel. Tenía largos cabellos negros, atados sobre la nuca con una tira de cuero, siguiendo una moda que era ya muy antigua. Llevaba una chaqueta de terciopelo verde botella con largos faldones que caían sobre los calzones de piel, muy lustrosos por el uso. Las rodillas quedaban al descubierto por encima de las vueltas de las altas botas. En el cinturón de cuero repujado llevaba un puñal con empuñadura de plata y oro. Lanzando maldiciones en inglés con acento hispano, se acercó al fuego y empezó a apagarlo con los pies.

-¡Bastardos! ¡Hijos de puta! Debería haberme imaginado que se trataba de una mujer. Por culpa de vuestra lujuria traicionera hemos sido vencidos por ese fanfarrón de McCullough. Y ahora encendéis un fuego para atraer a ese escocés hijo de Satán hasta aquí.

-Necesitábamos una mujer -se lamentó uno de los hombres. Cuatro se apartaron de Mina, el quinto se levantó torpemente, abrochándose los calzones sobre su miembro aun erecto. Mina permaneció inmóvil, luego tiro del camisón hacia abajo para taparse.

-¿No podíais haber esperado? Unos cuantos minutos más y hubiéramos tenido a todas las mujeres del campamento, la comida, los caballos, el oro robado y al propio McCullough para que bailara en el aire al final de una soga y nos divirtiera.

-Estas dos han venido corriendo hasta nosotros.

-No teníais que dejarnos en medio de la lucha para buscar un lugar donde tumbarlas. ¡Estúpidos! ¡Traidores! Debería fusilaros.

El hombre al que había Llamado Charlie cerró los puños y dio un paso hacia delante.

-¡Al diablo contigo! ¡Ya tenemos lo que buscábamos!

-Al diablo contigo, _mi compadre _-replico el jefe de los bandoleros tranquilamente. Con un suave y rápido movimiento cogió el puñal que llevaba en la cintura y antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar ya lo había arrojado. El puñal se clavó con un chasquido. El hombre llamado Charlie profirió un grito ronco al caer hacia atrás con las manos aferradas a la empuñadura, que sobresalía de su pecho a la altura del corazón. Cayo sobre las piernas de Mina, que temblando violentamente lo aparto a puntapiés y se incorporó.

Reino el silencio. Los hombres aguardaban junto al fuego agonizante, esperando el siguiente movimiento del hispano con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

De repente el jefe de los bandoleros se echó a reír.

Se acercó al cadáver para recuperar su puñal, lo limpio en la pernera de sus calzones y lo devolvió a su vaina. Luego advirtió la presencia de Serena y se dirigió hacia ella.

Serena cerro los ojos. Los pasos, lentos, se detuvieron junto a ella. La sensación de ser examinada minuciosamente mientras yacía inmóvil e impotente, fue casi insoportable. Deseaba ponerse en pie de un salto para mirarlo cara a cara, o gritar y golpearlo. Pero sabía que no podía dejarse llevar por la ira, pues el resultado sería desastroso. Apretó los dientes y se obligó a permanecer inmóvil, fingiendo estar inconsciente mientras el hispano se ponía en cuclillas con un crujido de sus ropas y levantaba una de sus manos laxas.

-Puede que al llevaros a esta hayáis causado ma yor daño a ese bastardo escocés del que pensáis, amigos, ¿Qué le pasa?

La respuesta provino de por lo menos tres voces.

-Una lástima-dijo el hispano-. Seria... una desgracia que sufriera un daño irremediable.

El tono glacial de la voz encerraba una amenaza. Los cuatro hombres que quedaban de los que la habían raptado se apresuraron a asegurar a su jefe que el golpe no había sido nada. Luego, como si se le ocurriera en ese momento, uno de ellos dijo:

-A lo mejor, don Pedro, está fingiendo. Si, ahí tumbada, fingiendo estar muerta para que la dejemos aquí.

-Ah, bella durmiente -dijo el hispano con aire pensativo-. Me pregunto si yo conseguiré despertarla.

Serena fue estrujada por los brazos del bandolero. Los labios finos y duros de don Pedro se cerraron sobre los de Serena; sabían a tabaco. Los pelos del bigote restregaron ásperamente su piel. Serena consiguió mantener la impostura, pero cuando la lengua del bandolero intento abrirse paso entre sus labios, no pudo evitar las náuseas. Aparto la boca con un gemido ahogado y alzo las manos para empujar a don Pedro con fuerza.

Los hombres soltaron risotadas y gritos roncos.

-¡Ya la has despertado, viejo, ahora tómala!

El bandolero clavo su dura mirada en los ojos de Serena. Tan súbitamente como la había atraído hacia si el dejo caer, y Serena se golpeó en un codo.

-Tendrá que esperar hasta que estemos en lugar seguro... y tengamos tiempo de sobra. Algunas cosas no deben precipitarse.

* * *

**Hoy no dire nada sobre el capitulo, porque en primero se observan muchas cosas, como que Andrew esta celoso, y Mina en definitiva esta loca, pero además las cosas se pusieron muuuuy feas… en fin**

**Aprovecho para desearles un feliz año nuevo, el año que va a terminar ya paso, lo que hicieron ya esta hecho, lo que no hicieron ya ni modo, mirar hacia adelante es la única opción, asi que este año que viene espero que todo lo que visualicen y desean lo logren y que Dios las bendiga a ustedes y todos sus seres queridos**

**Besos**

**Angel negro**


	14. Chapter 14

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este capitulo como el anterior esta algo fuerte y tenso, aunque al final tiene su recompensa, y espero que les guste**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 14**

-Montad, _amigos. _¡Salgamos de aquí!

No fue un viaje que Serena quisiera recordar. Cabalgó detrás del hispano con los brazos alrededor de su cintura y las muñecas fuertemente atadas. A pesar del dolor que sentía en la cabeza, como si tuviera un puñal clavado en el cerebro, intentaba mantenerse erguida sin tocarle más de lo necesario. La tensión de su espalda y sus brazos era insufrible. Al final, dado que se veía lanzada contra la espalda vestida de terciopelo del hombre una y otra vez, acabó por aceptar su apoyo. Notó entonces, más que oyó, una risita de satisfacción. Se sintió tentada de erguirse una vez más, aunque sólo fuera para desairarlo, pero parecía un gasto inútil de energía que podía agravar la enfermedad larvada que llevaba en su interior.

Habían abandonado al hombre muerto en el suelo, junto a los rescoldos del fuego, a merced de lobos y zorros. El recuerdo de esta brutalidad volvía a la mente de Serena sin cesar, ahogando todas sus esperanzas.

Tenía frío. Su vestido estaba húmedo por haber estado tumbada sobre la manta de caballo sin nada encima. El aire frío de la noche le calaba hasta los huesos mientras cabalgaban, por lo que acabó sintiendo un agradecimiento denigrante por el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del bandolero. Y si ella se encontraba tan mal, ¿cómo debía sentirse Mina, vestida con los restos de su fino camisón de seda? Su prima no era más que un borrón sobre el caballo de otro de los bandoleros, aunque, de vez en cuando, a través del sonido de los cascos, le parecía oírla llorar.

Serena dejó que su mente se deslizara hacia otros asuntos. Se preguntó que estarían haciendo Darien y McCullough en aquel momento, si la escolta habría vuelto ya de la cacería, y si habrían emprendido todos, una cacería aún mayor. No podía contar con ello. Sin duda McCullough sabría dónde encontrar el campamento del hispano, pero nada le garantizaba que llegara a tiempo para ayudarla. Serena sólo podía contar consigo misma y, lamentablemente, no había puesto a prueba sus armas: el ingenio y la audacia.

En comparación con la guarida del hispano y sus hombres, la fortaleza de McCullough era un palacio. A Serena y a Mina las introdujeron en una cabaña de una sola habitación, vigas desnudas, suelo de tierra, una puerta delante y otra atrás, y paredes de troncos sin pulir todavía con la corteza. En tal ambiente, las tres camas de espléndida madera pulimentada con postes torneados y cabeceras talladas resultaban incongruentes. Los cubrecamas eran de lana bien tejida, las colchas estaban cosidas con paciencia y destreza y las sábanas ostentaban un monograma, pero todas estas ropas asombraban por su suciedad. Elegantes alfombras de Bruselas y Wilton cubrían el suelo de tierra, y cerca de la chimenea revestida de barro se apiñaban los utensilios de plata y cobre, así como extrañas tazas, platos y bandejas des portillados, que en otro tiempo habían formado parte de espléndidas vajillas de porcelana.

Serena tardó unos instantes en comprender que aquellos eran los productos de la rapiña de los bandoleros, el mobiliario de los colonos a los que habían asaltado, asesinado mientras travesaban la Tierra de Nadie. Notó que se le contraía el estómago y, al posar la mirada sobre una cuna tallada a mano, tuvo que apretar los dientes para contener otra oleada de repugnancia. Mina y ella no eran las únicas mujeres. En la cama más alejada de la chimenea se hallaba sentada una mujer desaseada de cutis grisáceo y grasientos cabellos castaños. A la luz de las llamas sus ojos abiertos de par en par tenían un brillo de locura. Su vientre hinchado indicaba un avanzado estado de gestación. Movió los labios, pero de su boca no salió ningún sonido. Se limpió la saliva de las comisuras con el dorso de la mano.

-Oh, Dios mío -susurró Mina, y se arrastró hasta la cama más próxima para arrojarse sobre ella boca abajo y enterrar el rostro entre las manos. Serena fue a sentarse junto a ella con movimientos lentos, y puso una mano en su hombro. Unos estremecimientos desgarradores sacudían violentamente el cuerpo de Mina, haciendo temblar la cama. Serena se asombró al notar la extrema delgadez de su prima. Se inclinó para coger el cubrecama y tapó a Mina.

El jefe de los bandoleros gritaba órdenes por encima de los hombros cuando entró en la habitación. Tras él apareció un puñado de hombres. Se situaron frente al fuego. Frotándose las manos, levantaron las tapas de las perolas y cogieron las damajuanas llenas de licor. Unos cuantos ostentaban vendajes improvisados y manchados de sangre. Uno gruño algo sobre Alice, la mujer de la cama, que se puso en pie, pestañeando. Con prisa temblorosa, se apresuró a servir una masa informe de puchero de hierro que colgaba sobre el fuego. Los hombres la engulleron sin ceremonia con trozos de grueso pan de maíz.

Serena percibió las miradas que lanzaban en su dirección mientras permanecía sentada junto a su prima frotando su espalda para intentar darle un poco de calor. A pesar de que se le puso la piel de gallina y se le contrajeron los músculos del abdomen, Serena hizo todo lo posible por parecer indiferente. Pasaron los minutos. Mina seguía temblando convulsivamente. A Serena se le hizo insoportable estar allí sin hacer nada, mientras esperaba a que se tomara alguna decisión o los hombres resolvieran divertirse con ellas. Serena cambió de postura y miró una de las damajuanas de whisky. Apretó los dientes y se acercó al grupo de hombres.

-¿Podrían darme un vaso de eso? -inquirió en voz baja, señalando la damajuana.

El hispano la miró con expresión divertida.

-Por supuesto, _señorita._

Serena miró alrededor, cogió una taza de peltre y la sostuvo en alto mientras un hombre bajo y calvo al que le faltaban dos dientes la llenaba de whisky.

-Gracias. -Serena volvió a la cama, ayudó a Mina a sentarse y le dio a beber de la taza. Aunque su prima se atragantó con aquel licor tan fuerte, fue un alivio comprobar que el color volvía a sus pálidas mejillas.

-¿Quiere usted también, _señorita?_

Serena miró al jefe de los bandoleros con expre sión recelosa.

-Ya tengo bastante con esto.

-Ha de tomar más. Yo, don Pedro Álvarez y Cazorla, insisto.

-No, gracias.

-Una mujer con carácter, pero prudente. Me intriga. -El jefe se recostó en la silla de Hepplewhite, de artesanía exquisita, y estiró las piernas. Los hombres rieron disimuladamente con miradas ávidas posadas en Serena.

Van a jugar con ella, se dijo Serena, como el gato con el perro. Dejó la taza de peltre a un lado y fingió ocuparse de Mina. Su prima la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, enferma de angustia.

-Deje a su amiga, _señorita. _Venga conmigo.

Serena lo miró apenas.

-Es mi prima.

-Deje a su prima entonces. Venga. Ya.

Serena podía hacer caso omiso de su orden, para que él tuviera que obligarla a obedecer. Pero se levantó para no ofrecerle la oportunidad de poner las manos violentamente sobre ella, y se acercó a él con gracia altanera. Se detuvo a unos pasos de su silla y alzó el mentón desafiante.

-¿Quería algo?

-Mirarle mejor, ciertamente. ¿Cómo se llama? -El bandolero tenía los ojos de color marrón claro, casi amarillo, con rayas negras, como los de un ave de presa.

Serena contestó con el tono más firme y desprovisto de emoción que pudo conseguir. Miró a los otros y luego paseó la vista por los utensilios, los platos y cubiertos que habían estado usando en busca de un cuchillo de cualquier tamaño o diseño, de un arma de cualquier tipo. No había nada, ni cuchillo de carnicero ni de trinchar, ni siquiera un cucharón metálico del tamaño y peso adecuado para usarlo a modo de garrote. Pero el hispano llevaba metida en la cintura la vaina con su ornado puñal, probablemente manchado de sangre seca.

Don Pedro señaló con la cabeza al hombre calvo.

-¿Dónde están tus modales, Sánchez? Dale algo de beber a la señorita.

El hombre cogió una taza de porcelana sin asa, sonriendo abiertamente, la limpió con el dedo y la llenó de whisky. Don Pedro cogió la taza y tendió su cubilete para que también se lo llenara. Luego ofreció la taza a Serena.

-¿Quiere beber conmigo, Serena?

No era una petición, a pesar del tono. Serena cogió la taza.

-¿Por qué? ¿No tiene ya a bastante gente para hacerle compañía?

-¿Se refiere a mis hombres? Oh, sí, pero no son tan agradables a la vista como usted.

-Una mujer borracha no puede ser una compañía muy agradable.

-Se equivoca... puede ser de lo más alegre; pero usted tiene frío y yo deseo que se le caliente... la sangre

-Yo no confiaría en ello. Lo más probable es que me maree, terriblemente, además.

Una sonrisa exenta de cordialidad se dibujó en los finos labios del bandolero.

-¿Cree que va a detenerme con semejante perspectiva? Hará falta algo más que eso.

Serena aún podía hacer un último esfuerzo.

-Sería mejor que usara esto -dijo, indicando el líquido de su taza- para curar las heridas de sus hombres. Tengo cierta habilidad. Podría ocuparme de eso

El jefe de los bandoleros ladeó la cabeza. -¿Haría usted eso?

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

-Es una oferta generosa, teniendo en cuenta su situación.

-Mi situación aún no ha quedado establecida. -Serena rodeó la taza con ambas manos y los bordes rotos del lugar donde había habido un asa se le clavaron en la palma.

-Se equivoca.

Serena le devolvió la mirada, sin prestar atención al dolor de la mano y los furiosos latidos de sus sienes.

-¿Lo dice por McCullough? No soy ni he sido nunca su mujer, así que no tiene motivos para vengarse de él a través de mí. Hasta que sus hombres me capturaron, yo no era más que una prisionera.

-¿Cree que voy a creerme eso, después de que haya estado viviendo bajo su techo?

-Tenía a otra mujer que le interesaba más - No valía la pena entrar en más detalles. Con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, Serena evitó incluso mirar a Mina.

El hispano señaló la cama con la cabeza.

-¿Esa? ¡Vaya estúpido!

No hizo intento alguno por bajar la voz o atenazar su desprecio. Mina abrió los ojos y se irguió sobre un codo. Alcanzó la taza que Serena había dejado cerca de ella y vació lo que quedaba de su contenido de un solo trago.

Con los ojos convertidos en dos puntos negros, Serena observó a su prima y luego volvió a fijar la vista en don Pedro.

-No lo creo.

-Yo sí. Entonces es usted virgen.

-¡Eso no es asunto suyo! -Serena enrojeció hasta la raíz de los cabellos. No sabía que le había avergonzado más, si la pregunta o la manera desenfadada de formularla.

-Por el contrario, es una cuestión de máximo interés para mí.

-No veo por qué. ¿Requiere usted mis servicios... como enfermera para sus hombres?

El bandolero enarcó una ceja, pero no contestó. Sacó un cigarro mexicano, cortado por ambos extremos, y lo encendió con un ascua, dejando que el humo se escapara por entre los labios. Hizo entonces un amplio gesto con el brazo y dijo:

-Se lo agradecerán, estoy seguro.

Serena hizo acopio de fuerzas y se dispuso a emprender la tarea. Calentó agua y lavó las heridas que le presentaron. La mayoría eran heridas limpias, sin gravedad; los que no estaban capacitados para montar habían sido abandonados, a merced de McCullough.

Mientras Serena se movía por la habitación, era consciente de que el hispano la observaba con mirada felina. La amenaza de posesión que había formulado en el claro del bosque era más inquietante que la franca lascivia del escocés. Serena pensó que tal vez cometía un error frustrando los planes del bandolero, que quizá le haría pagar luego cada minuto que tuviera que esperar.

En la pierna de un chico se había alojado una bala, y era necesario extraerla. El chico no podía tener más de veinte años, pero maldijo con violencia e increíble fluidez cuando Serena buscó la pieza de plomo con la punta de un cuchillo de plata muy deslustrado.

-Tenga, _señorita. _Quizá este le vaya mejor.

Era Don Pedro, inclinado sobre el banco en el que estaba tumbado el chico, ofreciendo su puñal. Su voz era tranquila, perfectamente normal, y no atrajo la atención de quienes los rodeaban. Mientras aguardaba la respuesta de Serena, dio una última chupada al cigarro consumido y lo arrojó al fuego.

Serena extendió el brazo y cerro los dedos sobre la esbelta empuñadura. El impulso de saltar y apuñalar al hombre que tenía a su lado fue tan grande que por un momento creyó que iba a desvanecerse. Las sienes le latían con tanta violencia que apenas podía ver. Sólo la seguridad de que era una trampa para probarla, y que el hombre estaba alerta, la obligó a detenerse y reflexionar. Usar el puñal contra el bandolero sería un suicidio. No podía esperar que después fuera capaz de eludir a la docena de hombres que había en la habitación, aunque consiguiera coger desprevenido a don Pedro, y si lo intentaba, quedaría expuesta a un ataque violento. Don Pedro había escogido bien su estratagema, y la dura carcajada que soltó cuando Serena volvió a dedicar su atención al chico del banco

Cuando extrajo la bala de la pierna, Serena dejó el puñal para limpiar la profunda incisión. Don Pedro no hizo movimiento alguno para cogerlo. Esperó a que Serena atara el último nudo del vendaje y luego extendió la mano.

-¿Mi arma, _señorita?_

-Permítame que se la limpie -replicó Serena, con tono fríamente cortés. También ella podía participar en aquella prueba, como había descubierto con Darien. Era tiempo lo que ganaba mientras sumergía el puñal en el agua y frotaba la sangre que había en él. También debía considerar la posibilidad de que los hombres se sintieran agradecidos. No creía que le sirviera de nada, pero era cuanto podía hacer por el momento.

-Aquí tiene -dijo, y colocó el arma suavemente en las manos de don Pedro. Alzó los ojos hacia él con expresión límpida e inocente, sin dar la menor muestra de temor.

Un perro ladró en el exterior de la cabaña. Un hombre se levantó, se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió para mirar. Mina dio un respingo, como si saliera de un trance. Su mirada se clavó en la puerta.

-No era nada -dijo el hombre, y dio un portazo.

Mina cerró los ojos.

La mujer embarazada había vuelto a sentarse sobre la cama. Estaba tocando una cítara que había sacado de debajo de la colcha. La melodía era de una extraña delicadeza; las notas resonaban suavemente en la penumbra. Tres de los heridos que se habían tendido en la cama junto a la mujer roncaron sin preocupación, exhaustos y embotados por el whisky. Algunos hombres se habían envuelto en mantas con la espalda hacia el fuego, y otros seguían sentados mirando las llamas, esperando su turno de centinelas.

-Lo ha hecho muy bien, _mil gracias. _-El cumplido era de don Pedro.

Serena se volvió y hundió las manos en el cubo de agua que había estado usando. Se las secó luego con un trapo que parecía haber sido la camisa de hilo de un hombre.

-Cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo, incluso usted.

Don Pedro se encogió de hombros.

-Si hubiera querido. Yo no espero tales atenciones cuando estoy herido. ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo los demás?

-¿Es usted un estoico o es que ha tenido la suerte de escapar ileso hasta ahora?

-¿Siente pena por mis hombres? -replicó él, bajando la voz hasta convertirla casi en un arrullo-. Ya es hora de que se compadezca de mí

-¿Ha estado ocultando una herida? -preguntó Serena, mirándole inquisitivamente.

-He ocultado algo, si, aunque no una herida. -El tono con que pronunció estas palabras no tenía nada de alegre, pero en sus peculiares ojos había un brillo de diversión.

Su cercanía resultaba aterradora, no había otra palabra que pudiera describirla. Serena sentía un miedo que no había conocido hasta entonces, bien fuera por el súbito ataque de ira asesina que había acometido a don Pedro en el claro del bosque, bien por su in sensibilidad al abandonar a los heridos graves, por la evidencia de su salvaje comercio o bien por la crueldad calculada que desplegaba para jugar con ella. Sus modales fríos y suaves acrecentaban el temor de Serena, puesto que no podía adivinar que pretendía hacer con ella.

Se lo quedó mirando fijamente como un pajarillo hipnotizado por una serpiente cuando don Pedro le quitó el trapo de las manos y luego la asió por la muñeca. Su tacto era tan caliente y seco como el de un hierro al rojo y sus ojos abrasaban. Don Pedro señaló la cama vacía de la habitación y ordenó:

-Venga.

Pretendía poseerla en aquella habitación atestada, a la vista de todos los hombres. La desnudaría y la exhibiría para provocar a sus hombres y arrebatarle su dignidad. El horror de esta perspectiva se adueñó de ella. Retrocedió con los músculos tensos y una negativa en el rostro rígido. Y al mismo tiempo pensó que a don Pedro le complacía, le regocijaba incluso, que se resistiera.

El ritmo de la cítara se hizo más rápido y surgieron notas discordantes y desafinadas. Las cuerdas del armazón de la cama crujieron cuando Mina se sentó para seguir los movimientos de Serena con ojos horrorizados. De repente, se puso en pie sobre el colchón y su sombra se elevó como la estatua de una diosa sobre la pared. Mina soltó una carcajada, un sonido ronco que empezó en el fondo de la garganta y aumentó de volumen hasta hacerse vigoroso y vivo, y sólo levemente teñido de histeria. Con los ojos entornados empezó a abrir el cuello roto de su camisón, dejando que las mangas se deslizaran brazos abajo y dejaran al descubierto sus senos coronados por aureolas rosadas. Con una danza lenta consiguió que el camisón de seda cayera hasta la cintura, hasta la suave curva de su vientre, y luego hasta los muslos, donde permaneció unos segundos enmarcando el triángulo sombreado de su pubis antes de convertirse en un confuso montón alrededor de sus pies. Se llevó entonces las manos a los cabellos, que esparció en torno a sus hombros, con aire ensimismado y ojos brillantes. Retorciéndose, balanceándose, echó las caderas hacia adelante, parodiando lascivamente el acto sexual.

Don Pedro se detuvo sin soltar a Serena. A su espalda, Serena oyó claramente a un hombre que tragaba saliva, mientras otro murmuraba una imprecación. El fuego salpicó la habitación de ardientes chispas de color rojo azulado y anaranjadas. Fuera el viento seguía y un perro volvía a ladrar. Luego se hizo el silencio.

Con súbita furia, don Pedro se volvió hacia la mujer que tocaba e hizo un gesto con la mano. La música se interrumpió como si a la cítara le hubieran cortado las cuerdas con un cuchillo.

Mina alzó la mirada con una sonrisa en la boca. Apartó el camisón con el pie, se acercó al borde de la cama y saltó al suelo ágilmente. Se acercó al alto y delgado jefe de los bandoleros con los brazos extendidos y los enlazó en su nuca, poniéndose de puntillas.

-Tómame -dijo con voz baja y temblorosa y las lágrimas asomando a sus ojos-. Tómame ahora.

-Mina, no -susurró Serena, que había advertido una nota de desesperación en el tono de su prima.

¿Era la perversión del deseo lo que impulsaba a Mina, o no soportaba ver que preferían a su prima, o tal vez esperaba salvarla, dándole la oportunidad de escapar mientras el bandolero estuviera distraído?

-¿Estas celosa, primita? -murmuró Mina-. Olvídalo. Ya tendrás tu oportunidad.

Don Pedro soltó a Serena y abrazó a Mina con tal fuerza que la hizo pestañear y palidecer. Luego la sacudió hasta que su cabeza se balanceó de un lado a otro.

-Vuelve a la cama.

-¿No… no me deseas? -gimoteó Mina

-No.

El rechazo fue brutal, deliberado. Don Pedro dejó caer los brazos como si no quisiera rebajarse a tocarla. Sus ojos estaban iluminados por una peligrosa avidez y alegría. Volvió a coger a Serena por la muñeca al tiempo que empujaba a Mina delante de él.

-Creo que vamos a usar esa cama los tres.

Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de comprender el significado de estas palabras antes de que Mina se volviera súbitamente, bufando como una gata, para saltar sobre el bandolero. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y las caderas con las piernas y hundió las uñas en su rostro con furia maníaca.

-El puñal, el puñal -jadeó, y abrió la boca y clavó los dientes en el cuello del hispano.

No había tiempo para pensar. Serena se abalanzó sobre don Pedro y extrajo el puñal de la vaina. Luego se volvió en redondo, al tiempo que don Pedro arrojaba a Mina al suelo. Serena retrocedió hasta la cuna del rincón. Su prima encogió las piernas bajo el cuerpo, la larga mata de cabellos cubría su desnudez y tenía sangre en su hermosa boca. Lanzó una mirada malévola al bandolero, que se frotaba el cuello; luego se volvió hacia Serena.

-¿Por qué no le has matado?

-Porque... -empezó Serena.

-Porque -la interrumpió don Pedro- al contrario que una perra como tú, que sólo piensa con lo que tiene entre las piernas, ella sabía que sería inútil. -Se volvió entonces hacia Serena y avanzó hacia ella lentamente, con la mano extendida-. Démelo. Devuélvamelo y sólo será mía. Oblígueme a arrebatárselo y conocerá a todos los hombres que hay aquí antes de que acabe la noche. Se convertirá en otra Alice, esa del rincón, una hembra que sirve para todos. Se lo juro.

-Oh, Serena -susurró Mina con desesperación, mientras miraba a los hombres que contemplaban la escena y parecían a punto de abandonar sus asientos.

La elección más sensata era obvia. ¿No lo había decidido ya? Sin embargo, mientras contemplaba el avance sombrío e implacable de don Pedro, sopesando el puñal, Serena supo que no podía ser sensata, que no podía entregar el arma otra vez. Notó que algo se endurecía en su interior, percibió la oscuridad de una terrible resolución apoderándose de su mente. Respiró hondo con la mirada fija.

Don Pedro tenía una absoluta confianza en sí mismo, ¿y por qué no? ¿Acaso no había desechado Serena la ventaja de que disponía antes sin un murmullo de protesta? Se acercó más aún y extendió la mano. A sus ojos de halcón hambriento asomaba ya el brillo del triunfo.

Serena lanzó una cuchillada, sosteniendo la hoja como había visto hacer a Darien unas horas antes, lanzándose con todo el peso de su cuerpo sobre la estrecha franja desprotegida del vientre de don Pedro.

El bandolero paró el golpe con el brazo, echando hacia atrás el de Serena, pero al precio de que el puñal le atravesara la carne hasta el hueso, rasgando músculos y venas. Una ira rencorosa se adueñó de su rostro enjuto. Alzó la mano y golpeó la cara de Serena, que cayó hacia atrás. Fue a dar contra la pared y el puñal salió volando de su mano. El bandolero lo recogió con el brazo ensangrentado y se abalanzó sobre ella, revelando sus dientes amarillos en una mueca y la idea del asesinato en sus ojos.

Serena se recobró y colocó la cuna entre ellos, balanceándose violentamente. Don Pedro apartó la frágil estructura de madera. La mujer llamada Alice lanzó un gemido y abandonó la cama con dificultad para arrodillarse con torpe presteza, examinar la cuna y recoger las ropas de color azul pálido que se habían desparramado.

Serena se deslizó hacia atrás. Uno de los hombres extendió una mano para cogerla, pero desistió ante una orden de don Pedro.

-¡Déjala, imbécil! Es mía, y mío será el placer de la venganza.

Estas palabras no impidieron que los hombres se levantaran y fueran a bloquear la puerta cuando Serena intentó llegar hasta ella. La empujaron entonces hacia la cama donde había estado tumbada Alice. Sobre una frágil mesita de madera de cerezo que había junto al lecho descansaban una tetera y varias tazas. Serena las cogió y se las lanzó a don Pedro con toda la fuerza de que era capaz. Una consiguió dar en la mejilla del bandolero, pero él no pareció notarlo; las otras las esquivó con facilidad. Don Pedro obligó a Serena a refugiarse en un rincón. Ella saltó sobre la cama y le arrojó una almohada, y luego el resto de ropas, rápidamente arrancadas. El bandolero apartó la almohada con el puñal, rasgándola y haciendo que escaparan las plumas, que llenaron el aire, pero quedó enredado en las ropas. Serena saltó de la cama con desesperación, rompiéndose el vestido. Cayó al suelo y se le clavaron astillas en las manos. Se puso en pie y se volvió hacia la otra cama, que estaba en el rincón opuesto.

-Serena... Serena... Serena... -gimió Mina, balanceándose de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos y ensombrecidos por el terror. Sus gemidos, los sollozos de Alice _y _los gritos roncos _y _sugerencias de los hombres formaban un coro confuso. Serena corrió hacia su prima, procurando no mirar hacia la puerta posterior. Aun así, don Pedro comprendió cuál era su objetivo y se precipitó hacia la puerta, que alcanzó antes de que Serena pudiera rodear a Mina. Serena cambió de dirección. Fue entonces cuando su prima se recobró y se puso en pie y las dos jóvenes chocaron con fuerza. Antes de que pudiera recuperarse del golpe, Serena notó que unos dedos feroces se hundían en sus cabellos y tiraban de ella para atraerla hacia un abrazo pegajoso de sangre.

-Ahora -dijo don Pedro, jadeando- te enseñaré como se trata a una _puta _que hace uso del cuchillo.

Serena sintió un dolor agudo al ser arrastrada hacia la cama más próxima y arrojada boca abajo sobre el travesaño del pie. La madera tallada se le clavó en la pelvis, sus pies se alzaron del suelo y su rostro se hundió en el colchón. Sobre sus hombros cayó un peso y sintió una punzada en la nuca. Luego oyó el crujido seco de la tela al rasgarse.

Don Pedro le cortaba el vestido con el puñal. Al encogerse con un gemido ahogado bajo la hoja, Serena notó que también la ropa interior era rasgada, y el aire frío sobre su espalda desnuda la hizo estremecer. Una mano se cerró sobre su cadera, acariciando, apretando. Serena notó el tirón en el talle de su vestido cuando el puñal alcanzó esa parte más resistente. En un instante quedaría obscenamente desnuda y vulnerable, sin poder evitar la venganza que el bandolero quisiera tomarse. Se retorció y pateó, lo cual aumentó la excitación de don Pedro, cuya respiración se aceleró.

Con gran estrépito la puerta posterior de la cabaña se abrió violentamente, dio contra la pared y quedó colgando de un gozne. Don Pedro soltó a Serena con una imprecación en español. Serena se giró para ver que ocurría. Irrumpían en la habitación hombres vestidos de blanco y oro con pistolas en la mano, seguidos por hombres rudos con carabinas. Los conducía una figura poderosa, de rostro sombrío, cabellos negros y brillantes ojos zafiro.

-Darien -susurró Serena.

Los hombres que había junto al fuego se pusieron en pie con gritos de sorpresa y se dispersaron en busca de sus armas. Mina se tambaleó y, al recordar su desnudez, se tapó con las manos. Desde la parte delantera de la cabaña les llegó el sonido de disparos.

Darien se detuvo en seco con expresión impávida mientras examinaba el recinto y se hacía cargo de la situación.

Serena sintió un alivio inmenso que le dio fuerzas para esquivar la acometida de don Pedro. Rodó sobre la cama con el vestido destrozado y se echó en brazos de Darien. El Príncipe la sujetó contra sí mientras alrededor sonaban los disparos y empezaba la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo entre los hombres de McCullough y los otros bandoleros. Mina, con aire atontado, avanzó tambaleándose hacia Darien y Serena.

Perdida Serena, don Pedro decidió hacerse con Mina. La atrapó por detrás y utilizó su cuerpo desnudo como escudo. Mina soltó un grito, luego se quedó en silencio mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de desesperación.

-Quieto ahí, _amigo _-dijo el hispano con melosa malevolencia, reconociendo inmediatamente a Darien como el hombre que mandaba a los demás-. Esta mujer es menos que nada para mí, es una inútil, más que usada, sin orgullo ni sentimiento alguno en sus ojos vacíos. Si te acercas le cortaré la garganta con la misma facilidad que un cocinero le rebanaría el pescuezo a un pollo.

Los hombres del príncipe no se habían unido al combate, sólo habían hecho algunos disparos. Malachite y Andrew, que se hallaban junto a él y no podían contener sus ímpetus hicieron ademán de atacar al jefe de los bandoleros. Este apretó su puñal con fuerza y la hoja brilló cuando la acercó más al cuello de Mina.

-¡Quietos! -ordenó Darien.

Los hombres de don Pedro que había dentro de la cabaña habían sido vencidos, aunque en la calma tensa que siguió se oyeron aún los disparos y el ruido de la lucha que se desarrollaba en el exterior. Andrew y los miembros de la escolta permanecieron inmóviles contemplando a don Pedro, que se iba acercando poco a poco a la puerta delantera, arrastrando a Mina.

No podían hacer nada. Serena notaba la tensión de los músculos del brazo de Darien, síntoma de su furia impotente.

El bandolero abrió la puerta y, con una sonrisa burlona bajo el mostacho, dijo:

-Seguidme, _amigos, _y encontrareis a esta mujer muerta en el camino.

Don Pedro salió. Luego se oyeron gritos y disparos, un chillido ahogado y el galope de un caballo que se alejaba.

Alcanzaron la puerta delantera a tiempo para añadir sus disparos a los de los hombres de McCullough, y acudir en ayuda del propio escocés, que había quedado atrapado por un fuego cruzado detrás de una pila de leña. Entre todos pusieron a los hombres de don Pedro en fuga. Sin jefe y ante fuerzas que los superaban en número, decidieron montar a caballo y alejarse en confuso tropel en pos de don Pedro.

-La victoria en la guerra -dijo Darien, de pie junto a McCullough, que se hallaba sobre una manta de caballo junto a la hoguera del campamento- la pretende el estúpido que tiene más hombres y armas que su enemigo.

-Me llama estúpido a la cara y cree que saldrá impune porque le debo una -gruñó McCullough-. Dije que renunciaría al rescate de usted y sus hombres, incluso de ese Andrew Furuhata, a cambio de que me salvara el pellejo, ¡pero no crea que voy a aceptar sus insultos!

-¿No...? -se burló Darien, enarcando una ceja y sonriendo levemente mientras miraba al bandolero tendido.

McCullough se limitó a lanzarle una mirada furiosa. Se retorció y parpadeó cuando Serena le vendó la rodilla. Había recibido un tiro en las postrimerías de la lucha. La bala de pistola había astillado el hueso.

-A pesar de todo -volvió a gruñir-, les hemos _hecho _salir corriendo, como perros apaleados con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Sí, y con Mina en la silla del mas rabioso de todos.

-Es una lástima. -La falta de verdadera emoción en lavoz de McCullough era tan obvia como la mirada de faltapreocupación que dirigió a Serena.

-Es más que una lástima. Significa que tendremos que volver a montar toda la operación de rescate... y derrotar a ese bandido definitivamente.

-¿Para salvar a esa mujer?

-Exacto -replicó Darien, y añadió amablemente-: Y también por su propia tranquilidad. Sabe tan bien como yo que, aunque haya reducido a cenizas el refugio de ese don Pedro y haya dispersado su ganado, a él no le costará más de un mes reconstruir su guarida y robar la suficiente comida para subsistir mientras realiza incursiones por su territorio.

-¡Es cierto, maldita sea su estampa!

-Y entonces, ¿que habrá ganado?

McCullough soltó un bufido.

-Le conozco bien, astuto demonio. Solo quiere que mis hombres le ayuden a recuperar a la mujer, ¿y para que la quiere teniendo a Serena?

-Por sus talentos domésticos, claro está -replicó Darien, abriendo los ojos en una expresión de fingida inocencia. El escocés soltó un nuevo bufido y se dio la vuelta.

Había sido preciso levantar un campamento a unos cuantos kilómetros del infierno en que se había convertido la guarida de don Pedro. No sólo había heridos que necesitaban cuidados; los hombres estaban exhaustos, y también los caballos, que habían estado cabalgando durante toda la noche. Malachite, Jedite y Andrew habían ayudado a los heridos, y ahora los bandoleros de McCullough y la escolta de Darien, con su miembro adoptivo de Luisiana, Andrew, yacían envueltos en mantas alrededor del fuego. El escocés había insistido en ser el último de los heridos a quien atendieran, y no quiso ponerse en manos de ningún otro que no fuera Serena. A ella no le había importado; era mejor estar ocupada. Lo último que deseaba Serena era tiempo para pensar, para recordar.

Cuando por fin terminó de vendar al bandolero, Darien se hallaba junto a ella y la ayudaba a ponerse en pie cogiéndola por el codo.

-¿Podría beber un trago de agua? -preguntó McCullough, fijando su astuta mirada en Serena.

Antes de que ella pudiera replicar, Darien le espetó:

-Si puede, y será mejor que vaya usted mismo por ella. Serena ya ha hecho bastante.

-Bastante para todos menos para usted, seguro -dijo McCullough, cuando los otros ya le daban la espalda.

Darien entornó los ojos, pero no respondió. Condujo a Serena lejos del fuego, a una depresión del terreno donde habían extendido unas mantas, que parecían una franja gris en la penumbra que precedía al amanecer. Un hombre lanzó un gruñido cuando pasaban sobre las figuras dormidas, y Alice, a la que habían llevado con ellos, temblorosa y aterrorizada, extendió las manos con un gemido, buscando consuelo en la cuna vacía que tenía al lado.

La capa de hombre con la que Serena se protegía del frío húmedo y tapaba el desgarrón en la espalda de su vestido, se arrastraba por el suelo mientras ella caminaba, llevándose ramitas y bolas de resina. Serena recogió los pliegues en torno a su cuerpo y se preguntó si a Mina le habrían dado algo con que tapar su desnudez, si seguiría viva o la habrían arrojado a una cuneta. Darien había enviado a Ziocite y a Artemis tras los bandoleros por si se daba este último caso. Sus órdenes eran mantenerse a distancia, procurar no caer en una emboscada y no realizar intento alguno de rescate que pudiera poner en peligro la vida de Mina.

Aquella discreta vigilancia parecía bien poco, y aunque Serena no imaginaba que otra cosa podía hacerse, se sentía como si hubiera abandonado a su prima. Le parecía que estaba mal marchar en la dirección opuesta, como si la traicionara. Lógicamente Serena no podía esperarla allí sola, ni podía culpar a Darien y a los otros por marcharse. Su preocupación por la seguridad de Mina los tenía tan sujetos como si llevaran grilletes de hierro. Don Pedro no se dejaría sorprender nuevamente por un ataque osado como el que había conseguido liberar a Serena y destruir su guarida. Habría de transcurrir cierto tiempo para que al bandolero pudieran cogerlo desprevenido otra vez, tiempo durante el cual debía acabar creyendo que Mina tenia escaso valor para McCullough y sus hombres, tiempo para que bajara la guardia y se convenciera de que a nadie le importaba si volvía al lugar donde había quedado su cabaña quemada o se ocultaba en algún cañaveral húmedo e infestado de serpientes. Lo que nadie podía saber era cuando tiempo tardaría.

Instantes después de haberse tendido bajo las mantas, Serena temblaba como una hoja. Su temblor parecía surgir del interior en oleadas. Sabía que no era a causa del frío, porque sentía el calor de Darien a su lado. Era la reacción a los acontecimientos de esa noche, una respuesta física al miedo y la humillación por lo ocurrido y que había reprimido hasta que todo hubo terminado.

Serena creyó que se le pasaría al poco rato, pero no fue así. Los temblores continuaron sacudiéndola hasta hacerle rechinar los dientes, y se sentía como si su cuerpo fuera un arco tenso.

-Serena... -susurró Darien, y puso suavemente una mano sobre su hombro-. ¿Qué te ocurre?

A Serena le costó volverse hacia él, sobre todo porque no sabía que pensaba el príncipe de su captura, o de la escena que había interrumpido. Finalmente nada de esto importó, pues su necesidad fue mayor que su recelo.

-Abrázame -murmuró, convertida su voz en un sonido ronco y tembloroso-. Por favor, abrázame.

Darien la rodeó con sus brazos y retiró los cabellos que habían quedado atrapados bajo su hombro para alisárselos sobre la espalda. En su abrazo, en el roce de sus labios sobre la frente de Serena y en las palabras que susurró dulcemente, había consuelo pero no pasión.

-Calma, dulce Serena. Libérate de los horribles recuerdos y destierra los fantasmas de la noche. Estas a salvo conmigo y no te dejare marchar, ni siquiera en la mañana final de la vida, ni te pediré lo que no puedas darme. Confía en mí y perdóname, si lo que te he hecho en el pasado despierta en ti un recuerdo del trato que has recibido esta noche. Acepta mi amor como tu escudo, y con el vencerás a los viles dragones de la mente para lograr... la paz.

Estas palabras penetraron en ella, y cuando alcanzaron las entrañas de su ser Serena se tranquilizó. Respiró profunda y regularmente varias veces, notando los latidos del corazón de Darien bajo su mejilla, mientras permanecía abrazada a él, envuelta por el calor de su cuerpo y su fuerte olor masculino. Cuando habló, su voz era pausada, tranquila.

-¿Tu amor...?

-Te lo ofrecería pulido y reluciente, sellado y con cintas adornadas con borlas si pudiera. No siendo este el caso, ¿lo aceptarás deslustrado por el pasado y sin adornos, torpe por su gran tamaño?

-Oh, Darien -dijo Serena, tragando saliva para contener el flujo de lágrimas-. Sería injusto si... si esas palabras las dijeras a causa de los remordimientos, para compensarme.

-Jamás -replicó él sencillamente.

-Aun así, no puedo aceptarlo... a menos que tú quieras el mío a cambio.

Serena no esperaba decir esas palabras. Parecieron surgir solas, como si hubieran estado aguardando en su interior, bien ensayadas, durante incontables días, tal vez meses, años, quizá toda su vida.

-No podría desear -dijo el en voz baja- un intercambio más perfecto.

Sin embargo, su abrazo carecía de aquella tensión vibrante que comunicaba el deseo. Esta carencia resultaba perturbadora, dada la cálida sensación de abandono que Serena sentía correr por sus venas.

Serena echó la cabeza hacia atrás para ver el rostro del príncipe. Sabía que él la estaba mirando, pero no podía distinguir más que su perfil y el brillo tenue de sus ojos en la luz grisácea del amanecer. Haciendo acopio de valor, Serena alzó la mano, posó sus dedos suavemente en la mejilla de Darien, y recorrió el fuerte ángulo de su mandíbula hasta llegar a los tensos tendones del cuello. Atrajo entonces la cabeza de Darien hacia sí y rozó el firme y sensible contorno de su boca con los labios entreabiertos. Darien aceptó su beso y lo prolongó. Luego permanecieron en silencio mientras Darien respiraba profundamente para serenarse.

-Solo descansaremos hasta que se haga de día. Ahora duerme.

La brevedad de sus frases indicaba que, a pesar de las apariencias, necesitaba reposar.

-¿Y si no puedo? -preguntó Serena.

-Debes.

Serena bajó la vista y con un dedo trazó las curvas de la oreja de Darien.

-¿Debo? -susurró.

-Me ayudaría a mantener mi resolución.

-¿De no… pedirme más de lo que pueda darte? ¿Y si soy yo quien lo pide?

-Serena, no soy más que un hombre.

-Eres un príncipe que un día será rey, y estás sujeto a los cánones de tu posición, entre los que se incluye, a menos que la tradición varíe en Rutenia, el de... _no__blesse oblige._

Darien dejó escapar una risa silenciosa, que resonaba todavía en su voz cuando dijo:

-Mi muy preciada Serena, te complacería de buen grado si no fuera porque temo agotar tus fuerzas.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-¿Y cómo no? Cualquier cosa que te afecte me preocupa.

-¿También mi... necesidad de ser abrazada, de ser amada?

-Tenaz y descarada como siempre, ¿verdad? -comentó Darien con voz profunda.

-¿Te importa?

-Me encanta. Quédate quieta, pues, conserva tus fuerzas y permíteme que te amé de un modo principesco.

La destreza de Darien, regia o no, solo era igualada por su concentración. Desvistió a Serena con muchas caricias, acompañada cada una de un sensual juego de palabras con el que cantó las alabanzas de la perfecta simetría del cuerpo de Serena, de la suavidad perlada de su piel y la fragancia de sus cabellos, y también del éxtasis recibido, entregado y compartido. Con suave insistencia, Darien requirió de ella que le revelara los lugares en los que obtenía mayor placer. Sus voces se entremezclaban dulce y melodiosamente. Parecía como si Darien pretendiera hallar la entrada del alma de Serena, pero no quisiera entrar a menos que ella misma le entregara voluntariamente la llave.

Darien acarició los pechos de Serena con pasión y cubrió su estrecha cintura con las manos callosas de un hombre acostumbrado a manejar la espada. El liso vientre de terciopelo de Serena incitó al príncipe a descender más aún y demorarse en la sensible superficie, provocando un hormigueo de placer con los labios. Darien le separó las piernas y exploró la cara interna de sus muslos, cruzada por finas venas, descendiendo hasta la delicada zona de sus tobillos mientras con la palma cálida abarcaba el centro de su cuerpo y de su ser.

Serena ya no tenía frío ni se sentía aislada. El fuego se extendió por todo su cuerpo y abrasó su piel. Su mente había soltado amarras, inundada por una peligrosa languidez. Cuando Darien sustituyó la mano por la calidez de su boca, Serena empezó a respirar entrecortadamente y acarició los suaves mechones de su cabeza en un gesto de súplica y de bendición. Transportada por el éxtasis, no sabía cuál de ambos sentimientos superaba al otro.

Los sentidos de Serena se expandieron, sus músculos se pusieron rígidos por la tensión del deseo. Su respiración se hizo cada vez más agitada, desterrando la lasitud para ascender hacia el turbulento delirio del máximo placer, que alcanzó con un paroxismo tembloroso. Antes de que remitiera, Darien se desvistió y se tendió junto a ella. Colocó una de sus piernas sobre la cintura de Serena y la atrajo hacia sí para penetrarla con un movimiento fluido. Serena acarició el rostro de Darien, y luego el cuello y los hombros.

-Darien, oh, Darien -susurró con voz ronca.

-¿Podrás soportar que te ponga a prueba otra vez? -Su firme mano estaba extendida sobre el pecho de Serena, apretada contra su corazón.

-No podría soportar que me lo negaras -musitó ella.

No había modo de impedirlo. Una vez más, llegó el delirio con nueva fuerza, como una violenta explosión que cesaba, un arrebato de los sentidos en la gloria compartida. No había nada más, no había pasado ni futuro. El amanecer se abría paso con sus dedos luminosos que forzaban a las sombras a retirarse y caían sobre amantes con reflejos de plata y oro mientras yacían entrelazados. En sus miradas no había el menor rastro de oscuridad, solo una alegría luminosa.

* * *

**Hola mis queridas amigas, quiero empezar el año mas constante en mis fics, jeje, espero poder cumplir mi propósito, ahora las dejo, gracias por sus rw y a quienes siguen la historia**

**Besitos **

**Angel Negro**


	15. Chapter 15

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 15**

-¡Soy hijo de los pantanos, de larga cola y ojos de gato! Mi padre fue un oso pardo y mi madre, mitad pantera y mitad águila. Puedo cabalgar sobre un caimán como si fuera un caballo de patas cortas, derribar a un búfalo y usar el caudaloso Mississippi como escupidera desde aquí. ¡Salid para que os de una buena tunda! Hey!

Ese grito resonó en el silencio de la mañana. Serena alzo la vista del desgarrón de la camisa que estaba zurciendo, uno de los muchos que habían sufrido Darien y sus hombres en los días de intensa preparación que habían seguido al asalto al reducto de don Pedro. La sopa bullía sobre el fuego en la fortaleza de McCullough y los hombres iban y venían, jugaban a las cartas, bebían y se quejaban de los músculos doloridos.

-¿Que demonios? -exclamo McCullough. Salto de su silla y lanzo una imprecación al golpearse la rodilla herida en la pata de la mesa-. Ese parece...

Darien, alerta como siempre, dejo de limpiar su pistola Manton; los otros callaron.

-¿Vas a salir, pedazo de escocés sarnoso y comido por las moscas, o tengo que entrar yo a sacarte?

-¡Por todos los diablos! -Una sonrisa apareció bajo la barba de McCullough, que se fue cojeando a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Algunos se levantaron y lo siguieron. Serena dejo la labor de zurcido a un lado y salió también, acompañada de Darien.

Un hombre joven y de estatura gigantesca había detenido su caballo frente a los escalones que conducían al portal. Iba bien vestido; llevaba un frac de buen paño gris, chaleco de color crema bordado en seda negra, bombachos y botas de montar relucientes hasta media pantorrilla. Al ver a Serena, se apresuro a quitarse el sombrero de castor, dejando al descubierto sus cabellos rojizos, que coronaban un rostro ancho y bronceado de facciones regulares y ojos gris oscuro.

-Señorita Tsukino -dijo con tono de sorpresa.

-Señor Bowie -replico ella, sonriendo.

-En otro tiempo me llamaba usted Jim -comento el antes de lanzar una mirada de reojo a McCullough-. ¿Le importaría decirme a que se debe su presencia aquí?

Había un marcado contraste entre el tono tranquilo _y _bien educado que empleaba con Serena _y _el grito estridente de unos segundos antes, cuando había proferido el saludo típico de un rustico o de un barquero.

-Venga, Jim, no te pongas así -Intervino el escocés rápidamente-. Puedo explicarlo.

-Será mejor que lo hagas. Hace tiempo que conozco a la señorita Tsukino. Nuestras familias eran vecinas, por decirlo así, cerca de St. Martinville, hasta que a mi padre se le metió en la cabeza el año pasado mudarse a un territorio menos poblado. No me parece nada bien encontrarme a una dama como ella en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios y con tipos como vosotros.

McCullough acepto estas ultimas palabras sin la menor muestra de enfado.

-Te contare la historia, si es que quieres desmontar y entrar. ¡Tú, Jack, ocúpate de su caballo!

Jim Bowie desmonto con firme elegancia, insólita en un hombre de su envergadura. Con el sombrero bajo el brazo, se dirigió a Serena y le cogió la mano para inclinarse sobre ella. La mirada que lanzo a Darien, que rodeaba posesivamente la cintura de Serena con el brazo, fue aun menos amistosa que su tono con el escocés.

Los dos hombres eran casi iguales en la fuerza de su personalidad, aunque Bowie tenía una pequeña ventaja en estatura y peso. Era la edad lo que daba a Darien un aire mas dominante, puesto que tenía unos cuatro o cinco años mas que Bowie, de solo veinticuatro, y también la indefinible superioridad que da una dilatada experiencia. Darien soporto el escrutinio del joven con los ojos entornados, inclinando la cabeza cortésmente cuando McCullough se apresuro a hacer una torpe presentación.

-Un príncipe -gruño Jim-. Esta usted muy lejos de su casa. ¿Que le ha traído a este país?

-Un asunto personal.

-Debe ser muy grave para conducirlo hasta este lugar remoto.

-Si. -Darien hablaba en voz monótona que no invitaba al dialogo.

-Y sin duda se alegra de poder marcharse.

-Temo no estar de acuerdo. Hasta ahora ha sido un intermedio fascinante que no hubiera querido perderme por nada.

-Confió en que pensara lo mismo... cuando nos deje.

-Parece probable -replico Darien, inclinando una vez mas la cabeza.

Ciertos matices que había detectado en aquel intercambio de cortesías inquieto a Serena. Su preocupación aumento cuando vio aparecer a Andrew, que se adelanto para estrechar la mano de Jim, al que también el conocía.

-Me alegro de verle aquí -.-dijo Andrew con una leve sonrisa y autentica satisfacción.

-Y yo a usted -replico Jim, con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible en dirección a Serena.

Andrew hizo una mueca.

-Algunas veces un hombre no puede hacer otra cosa que esperar.

McCullough, cansado de que lo dejaran de lado, interrumpió la conversación.

-¡Basta de decir tonterías! Vamos, Jim, entra y beberemos algo.

Al entrar, el invitado se detuvo para dejar pasar a Serena. En el umbral, Serena se volvió a mirar a Darien, que permanecía donde lo había dejado, mirando a Jim Bowie y a Andrew. Tenía arrugas en la frente a causa de su recelosa concentración.

Mientras los hombres se sentaban para charlar, Serena se ocupo de servir la cena. Jim se hallaba en la Tierra de Nadie para comprar terrenos. El y sus hermanos, Rezin y John, especulaban con tierras. Se rumoreaba con insistencia que se iba a firmar un tratado entre los Estados Unidos y quien tendría el poder en el país al otro lado del rió Sabine, tanto si era España como los revolucionarios mexicanos (la situación cambiaba de un día para otro), para convertir el rio en la frontera que separara a ambos países. Cuando el tratado entrara en vigor, el ejercito de los Estados Unidos podría adentrarse en la franja neutral y limpiarla de bandidos. Una vez que fuera zona segura para los colonos, el valor de las tierras aumentaría y sus propietarios harían una fortuna.

-Ah, amigo -se mofo McCullough-, llevan diciendo lo mismo desde hace ocho años o mas, desde que el general Hampton envió a sus tenientes, McGeey Zebulon Pike, en el dote. Incendiaron mi casa tres veces al menos, pero aun no han conseguido echarme. No es mas que palabrería y perderás toda la plata que tanto te ha costado ganar, muchacho. ¡Te lo aseguro!

-Creo que no -dijo Jim Bowie-. Si fuera tu, McCullough, pensaría en el modo de convencer a los soldados del fuerte Claiborne de que eres un hombre honesto, o de lo contrario me iría pitando hacia Texas.

-Texas, ¿dices? Creo que tu ya lo intentaste el año pasado con ese loco de Long. ¿Que ibais a hacer vosotros dos solos, apoderaros de Texas para los Estados Unidos, enviando un mensaje a Galvez Town para el pirata Lafitte, ofreciéndole hacerle almirante de la marina de Texas? ¡Fijate en lo que paso!

-Nos machacaron y tuvimos que salir por piernas, lo se. Aun así fue una buena lucha por un buen propósito. Texas debería ser parte de los Estados Unidos y, Dios mediante, lo será muy pronto. Volvería a hacer lo mismo otra vez.

-Lo único que conseguirás es que lo maten -gruño McCullough-. Si lo que quieres es pelea, tengo una buena para ti.

Jim había sido siempre un hombre de impulsos caballerosos. Al enterarse de la terrible situación en que se hallaba Mina y de su parentesco con Serena, se mostró mas que dispuesto a unirse a la batalla que se avecinaba. No conocía a Mina, porque ella se hallaba en Francia en la época en la que la familia Bowie vivía cerca de St. Martinville, pero conocía la reputación de don Pedro, y la idea de que una mujer de buena familia estuviera en su poder hizo que en sus ojos grises apareciera un brillo torvo.

A pesar de las explicaciones del escocés, Bowie no dejo de observar a Darien con recelo. Mas tarde, cuando Serena estaba limpiando la mesa, Jim cogió la pesada olla de hierro y la llevo hasta donde ella apilaba platos en el agua caliente para fregar.

-Contésteme rápidamente -le dijo, dejando la olla en el suelo-, ¿esta aqui por propia voluntad?

A Serena no le extraño que se le preguntara, Puesto que McCullough, bajo la penetrante mirada de Darien, había sido intencionadamente vago sobre la parte que desempeñaba ella en el asunto de Mina. Serena vacilo al recordar el modo en que se habían separado ella y su tía, la falta de alternativas y los dictados de su propio corazon.

-Si -contesto al fin.

-Permítame que lo dude. Me parece increíble que precisamente usted este viajando con ese hombre y viviendo con el.

La actitud de Jim significo un bálsamo y una amarga medicina a la vez. Jim y ella habían paseado juntos alguna vez, cuando el la acompañaba por el sendero del bosque entre el convento y la casa de su tía. En una época incluso Serena había llegado a sospechar que la esperaba en la carretera, pues había aparecido con demasiada frecuencia llevando el caballo de la mano. Luego se había trasladado con el resto de su familia. Se había rumoreado que Jim se había envuelto en el contrabando de esclavos, esclavos que procedían de navíos españoles atacados en alta mar y a los que se introducía en la Texas española a trabes de Galvez Town, la guarida del pirata Lafitte, y se pasaba luego ilegalmente a los Estados Unidos a través de la Tierra de Nadie. Serena no se lo había creído hasta ese momento. ¿Que otro motivo habría de tener Jim para hallarse en tan buena relación con el hombre que manifiestamente controlaba las entradas y salidas de la franja neutral?

-Eso no puedo evitarlo. La vida de las personas cambia, ellas mismas cambian.

-Usted no. Quiero hablar con usted, Serena.

Serena intento sonreír.

-No hay nada que decir. Pregunte a Andrew. El le hablara de mi y tal vez entonces lo comprenderá.

-Lo haré -dijo Jim y, tras un momento de silencio, añadió-: Aun así, me gustaría ayudarla. Si hay algo que pueda hacer, solo tiene que pedírmelo.

-No hay nada -respondió ella, sin firmeza en la voz.

-Creo recordar que vivía con su tía en St. Martiville. Quizás podría regresar allá. Me encantaría... -Al ver que Serena negaba con la cabeza, se interrumpió; luego volvió a intentarlo-. ¿Un mensaje entonces? Me encargare de que su tía lo reciba, o le hablare yo mismo en persona.

¿Debía enviar noticias de Mina a la señora Aino? Quizá seria mas piadoso no contarle nada, esperar a que se supiera algo seguro sobre ella, o que se hallara a salvo.

-Gracias, Jim. Agradezco su ofrecimiento, pero no es necesario.

No hubo tiempo para mas. Jedite y Andrew se acercaron con pilas de platos. Era tan extraño que Serena se movió sorprendida hacia la mesa. Darien, con su lengua rápida y mordaz, estaba organizando una brigada de limpieza, ordenando a unos bandoleros descontentos y súbitamente torpes que llevaran los platos y recipientes a Serena. Darien se encontró con la mirada de Serena desde el otro lado de la larga mesa. En sus ojos brillantes había una gran seriedad mientras contemplaba el resultado de su diligencia, que era separar a Serena del hombre que hablaba con ella.

No era de esperar que la animosidad entre los dos hombres, por disimulada que fuera, pasara desapercibida a McCullough, que los estudio a ambos con una mirada astuta. Con afabilidad desmedida los atrajo hacia una conversación sobre las diferencias entre la caza en Europa y en los Estados Unidos, los hábitos de los diferentes animales y sus especies y abundancia, sobre métodos y, finalmente, sobre armas.

-Enséñale al príncipe Darien tu cuchillo, Jim -dijo McCullough, enseñando sus dientes amarillos.

-¿Mi cuchillo? -Bowie lo saco de la vaina medio oculta por el faldón del frac. Lo lanzo al aire, de modo que la afilada hoja lazo un destello plateado, y lo recibió en la palma, donde resonó como una bofetada.

-¿Me permite? -pregunto Darien, extendiendo la mano con la mirada fija en el cuchillo y un interés patente.

-Por supuesto. -Jim se lo entrego por la empuñadura.

Era un arma única. Entre la mortífera hoja de cuarenta y cinco centímetros, típica de la frontera, y la empuñadura, se había soldado un travesaño para impedir que la mano se deslizara. La hoja tenía un canal.

Darien sopeso el arma para comprobar si estaba equilibrada.

-Un arma excelente. Se parece mucho a una _cin__queada, _un tipo de espada corta con un gavilán o travesaño. Es de buena factura, pero no tan buena como la de una espada.

-Me la hizo de una vieja escofina el herrero negro de la plantación de mi padre -dijo Jim-. Me gustaría tener una similar si encuentro a un hombre que sepa hacerla mejor.

McCullough asintió con ojos brillantes, observando a ambos hombres.

-No hay quien iguale a Jim en su manejo. Usted es bueno en la pelea con cuchillo, alteza, pero aquí tiene a un hombre que puede derrotarle.

Serena, que se estaba frotando las manos con grasa de ganso para quitar las rojeces producidas por el áspero jabón, se quedo inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración. Lo que acababa de oír era un desafio disfrazado de chanza, que el orgullo de Darien le impulsaría a aceptar. Si lo hacia, correría mas peligro del que podía imaginar, pues se decía que, a pesar de sus pocos años, Jim había matado a mas de un hombre en peleas con cuchillos. Sin embargo, si lo rechazaba, perdería el respeto delosbandoleros y, posiblemente, el de sus propios hombres.

Darien miro a Bowie, que a su vez miraba al escocés con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Una habilidad muy útil, sin duda, en este lugar y enestos tiempos.

-Usted se considera un maestro, o al menos sus hombres le dan ese titulo. ¿No desea probar su habilidad con Jim, el campeón local?

-¿Para divertirle a usted? -inquirió Darien-. Por mucho que me duela decepcionar a mi anfitrión, no veo razón para proporcionarle semejante entretenimiento, o para contentar su afán de venganza.

-¡Tiene miedo de ser vencido! -declaro el jefe de los bandoleros, poniéndose colorado al ver descubiertos sus viles motivos.

-Esa posibilidad siempre existe.

-¡Pero que competición! Tienen que demostrar quien es el mejor.

Con una leve sonrisa, Darien se volvió hacia Jim Bowie.

-¿Habremos de cortarnos en pedazos el uno al otro? Dado que no existen rencores entre nosotros ni motivo alguno, ¿habremos de derramar la sangre de la vida por unos laureles fuera de temporada?

-No tengo nada en contra suyo -contesto Jim, sosteniéndole la mirada-, ni quiero buscar pelea. -Luego miro a McCullough con severidad-. La única pelea que me interesa es con ese don Pedro.

La declaración de Bowie fue saludada con vitorees, silbidos y muchas palmadas en la espalda. Seria un aliado formidable, en eso todos estaban de acuerdo, y de inmediato se dispusieron a hacer planes, acercando sillas a la mesa y desplegando mapas. Solo les faltaba descubrir donde se escondían el bandolero hispano y sus hombres. A Serena no la dejaron fuera de la conspiración, pero tampoco la incluyeron. Quiso reanudar su labor de zurcido, pero no conseguía concentrarse. Fue de un lado a otro de la habitación con un extraño desasosiego; añadió leña al fuego, barrio la ceniza que había alrededor de la chimenea y se sirvió un vaso de agua del cubo que había en un extremo del banco donde se fregaban los platos. Se respiraba un aroma a comida, humo, licor de la damajuana que se iban pasando, escupideras y hombres sucios. Cuando se avivaron las llamas de la chimenea y aumento el calor, estos olores se hicieron mas fuertes.

Serena se acerco a la puerta y la entreabrió. El aire que entraba era tan fresco que la abrió un poco mas y salió. La frescura del aire nocturno era agradable. Con los brazos cruzados camino por el portal oscuro hasta los peldaños de entrada. Permaneció allí durante largo rato, mirando la oscuridad. Alzo los ojos y vio una única estrella brillando como una baliza de hielo por entre las ramas frondosas de los árboles.

De repente, un hombre tosió a corta distancia, era uno de los centinelas. La Paz se había roto. Con un hondo suspiro, Serena dio la vuelta para regresar al interior de la casa.

La luz de la habitación ilumino el portal cuando se abrió la puerta y salió un hombre entre ráfagas de voces y remolinos de humo. Era Malachite; sus anchos hombros ocultaron la luz un instante antes de que cerrara la puerta.

-Se quedara helada aquí fuera -dijo con tono preocupado.

-No hace tanto frío -contesto Serena.

-No queremos que se ponga enferma. Seria demasiado después de todo lo que le ha ocurrido. -Malachite se quito la blanca guerrera de su uniforme y, antes de que ella pudiera protestar, se la puso alrededor de los hombros.

El calor envolvió a Serena acompañado de un resto de los olores que había dejado atrás. Cuando intento quitarse la guerrera, Malachite se lo impidió sujetando las solapas.

-Tal vez... será mejor que vuelva adentro.

-Un momento. He estado aguardando el momento de hablar con usted desde hace varios días, Serena, pero no he tenido la oportunidad hasta ahora.

-¿Que desea? -pregunto ella al ver que Malachite vacilaba.

Malachite soltó la guerrera y se inclino hacia adelante con una mano apoyada en la pared detrás de Serena.

-La he estado observando desde que Darien la trajo. Siento una gran admiración por el modo en que ha sobrellevado un periodo penoso, por el modo en que se ha adaptado a su situación. No tengo palabras para expresarle la compasión que he sentido a menudo por usted.

-Es usted muy amable, pero...

-No, déjeme acabar. Es usted muy fuerte, pero a la vez muy frágil. Deseo protegerla. Mas que eso, ansío tener el derecho de protegerla ahora y siempre. Ya... ya sabe quien soy, el bastardo del rey; sin embargo, tengo cierta posición e influencia en Rutenia. Como esposa mía, tendría un lugar en la corte, el respeto...

-¿Su esposa? -Serena alzo la cabeza-. ¿Me esta pidiendo que me case con usted?

-¿Que si no? ¿Creía que le estaba sugiriendo que dejara a Darien para tener conmigo el mismo tipo de relación que tiene con el? Yo no la insultaría de esa manera.

-Lo... lo siento, pero debe admitir que no me ha dado motivo alguno para pensar lo contrario ni, en realidad, para esperar nada de usted.

-Las circunstancias son ciertamente insólitas. Darien no me dará las gracias por meterme en sus asuntos, y además es mi oficial superior y mi príncipe, así como mi hermanastro, pero mi gran preocupación por su bienestar, Serena, no me permitía continuar callando.

-Habla de compasión y admiración, ¿nada mas?

-Ha habido matrimonios muy felices que se basaban en mucho menos. Sin embargo, si es amor lo que pide, también eso puedo dárselo.

Serena miro a Malachite, inclinado sobre ella en la oscuridad, atrapada en la maraña de sus emociones y pensamientos. Malachite le ofrecía seguridad, respetabilidad, un lugar donde vivir dignamente. Sin embargo, todo eso comparado con la pasión y el goce que había conocido con Darien no parecía tener el menor valor. Su corazon le decía que no aceptara.

-Malachite, no puedo creer que hable en serio. Apenas me conoce, ni yo a usted.

-La conozco lo suficiente y se todo lo que necesito saber, pero es normal que usted ahora no pueda aceptarme. No le pido que deje a Darien y se venga conmigo. Lo cierto es que no creo que el lo permitiera. Pero mas tarde, cuando esta aventura haya concluido, la estaré esperando y volveré a preguntárselo.

Era evidente que Malachite esperaba que Darien la abandonara en un momento u otro, y quería impedir que se quedara sola. Serena debería sentirse agradecida, pero en cambio sentía una ira dolorosa que la dejó paralizada. Al oír que se abría la puerta, volvió la cabeza y vio a Darien. El príncipe se acerco a ellos como un lobo; sus cabellos azabaches brillaban con la luz que surgía a sus espaldas.

-Tu turno de vigilancia -dijo a Malachite con voz suave pero enérgica.

-Sí, por supuesto -dijo Malachite con cierto envaramiento. Se irguió y se alejo.

-Espera-ordeno Darien-. ¿La guerrera?

El príncipe se la quito a Serena para arrojársela a Malachite. Las miradas de los dos hombres se encontraron un breve instante, luego Malachite inclino levemente la cabeza y se alejo hasta perderse de vista. Darien asió a Serena por el brazo para conducirla hacia el ala de la casa donde se hallaba su habitación.

-¿Nos retiramos a dormir?

Con un escalofrío que no tenia nada que ver con el frió reinante, Serena se dejo llevar por la sala desierta hasta el dormitorio que compartía con Darien. El príncipe cerro la puerta y se apoyo en ella, mirando a Serena, que se sintió cohibida mientras abría la cama torpemente.

-Que abundancia de pretendientes -dijo Darien-. Brotan como la progenie de los dientes de dragón para ofrecer... ¿que? ¿Socorro y la parafernalia del honor, las dos cosas por las que suspira tu corazon?

Serena dejo la almohada que estaba ahuecando y contesto sin mirarlo:

-¿Te preocupa?

-No, no. Es _fort amusant _encierto modo, pueril y trágico.

-Me alegro de que lo divierta -replico ella, enarcando una ceja y mirando a Darien con aire altanero.

-¿Era ese tu propósito? Deberías haberme avisado. Hubiera fingido un ataque de celos; pero así no tengo nada que ofrecer para divertirte a ti. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

-No.

Esta negación quedo suspendida entre ellos, desbaratando todo fingimiento, imponiéndose como una sencilla afirmación de que ella prefería ese ataque de celos y que, en realidad, no le extrañaba que el lo experimentara.

Darien soltó una carcajada. Las duras líneas de sus ojos se suavizaron antes de que se pusiera serio de nuevo, con igual brusquedad.

-¿Habrá mas?

-¿Pretendientes? No sabría decírtelo.

-Sin duda estarías mejor sin todos ellos.

Serena torció el gesto y lo miro con los ojos entornados, fingiendo reflexionar.

-¿Eso crees?

-Lo se -respondió el, acercándose-. Pero si por casualidad uno de ellos parece convencerte, te daré sus huesos convertidos en horquillas para el pelo y sus dientes ensartadazos como cuentas de rosario para tus plegarias. Solo de ese modo conseguirá acercarse a ti.

Como declaración, sirvió para contentar en cierto modo a Serena, pero no suponía compromiso alguno, no había en ella promesa de felicidad para toda la vida ni propuesta de matrimonio.

Serena pensó en hablarle de la sugerencia de Jim Bowie, que quería llevarla de vuelta a casa de su tía, y de la asombrosa promesa de Malachite, que quería pedir su mano cuando Darien la abandonara. Sin embargo, Darien no había dado pie a explicaciones y ella no quería forzarlas. Se hubiera parecido demasiado a hacer alarde de sus conquistas, como si la desafiara a hacerle sus propias confesiones, y aunque le hubiera gustado oírlas, no quería obtenerlas de ese modo.

¿Que le había dicho Darien? ¿Que le ofrecería su amor pulido y reluciente, sellado y con cintas adornadas con borlas si pudiera? ¿Quería decir que se casaría con ella si tal cosa fuera posible? ¿O mas bien, a su modo sinuoso, que la quería como esposa y se casaría con ella si las circunstancias lo permitieran?

¿Cuales eran las circunstancias? ¿Las tradiciones de la realeza que solo se unía con la realeza para mantener el mas puro tinte azul de su sangre? Tales cosas no contaban ya demasiado en el Nuevo Mundo, pero seguían teniendo gran importancia en Europa. Sin duda el padre de Darien, el rey, esperaba que su hijo tomara a una princesa como esposa. E indudablemente el matrimonio que había dado lugar al nacimiento de Maximilian y de Darien había sido uno de esos. ¿Por que, si no, habría considerado necesario llevar a la madre de Malachite a la corte y casarla para salvar su honra?

No, Serena no podía esperar que el futuro rey de Rutenia se casara con ella, ¿pero que alternativas le quedaban?

Serena yacía en el lecho con la mirada fija, envuelta en la oscuridad, cavilando sin cesar. Junto a ella, Darien estaba inmóvil, pero con una rigidez que demostraba que no dormía. Una mezcla de ira y miedo embargaba a Serena. Si quería ser sincera consigo misma, tenia que admitir que había otra razón por la que no había dado a conocer a Darien las diversas proposiciones recibidas. Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que, al enterarse, el la apartara de si por su propio bien, o la obligara con su férrea voluntad a aceptar a Malachite para librarse de responsabilidades. Le parecía que, si así lo deseaba, a Darien podría convenirle incluso un matrimonio como el que su padre había concertado para su querida, casada pero siempre disponible. Y era dudoso que Malachite se negara.

No. No debía pensar en tales cosas. Ese camino conducía a despreciarse, al cinismo y a la desesperación que habían llevado a Mina a considerar que sus favores y su vida no valían nada. Era un abismo en el que Serena no debía caer, pues nadie podría denigrarla a menos que ella lo permitiera, y desde luego no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

Mina. ¿En que situación se hallaría en ese momento? ¿Donde estaba en aquella noche fría y húmeda? ¿Que dolor y humillación estaría soportando mientras los hombres que planeaban su rescate permanecían sentados, aguardando? Si, algunos hombres habían salido a inspeccionar el terreno y recoger información, pero con sigilo y disfrazados para no poner en peligro a Mina. Entre ellos se encontraban Artemis y Ziocite, escarmentados por la facilidad con la que don Pedro los había eludido y desaparecido en el bosque con su cautiva y sus hombres. Pero aquel esfuerzo era nimio, y tal vez ya era demasiado tarde. Serena creía que su prima no era del todo responsable de sus actos cuando la habían capturado los hombres de don Pedro por primera vez. ¿Cuanto tiempo conservaría la cordura después del trato a que había sido sometida y que seguramente seguía padeciendo? ¿Cuanto tiempo tardaría en volverse como Alice, una mujer que vivía aterrorizada, recelosa, temblando cuando se alzaba una voz?

De vez en cuando, desde su regreso al campamento de McCullough, Serena había recordado la noche en que la capturaron junto con Mina. ¿El peligro en que se hallaba su prima ahora era mayor o menor que el peligro del que ella había escapado? En su momento Serena había creído que era a Darien a quien temía Mina, pero no era eso lo que había dicho su prima. Serena no podía librarse de la sospecha de que Mina había omitido mencionar a Darien deliberadamente. ¿Quien o que había inspirado a Mina un terror tal como para abandonar la relativa seguridad de la protección de McCullough por la dudosa oportunidad de escapar con don Pedro y sus hombres?

A pesar de que Serena se revolvió en la cama durante toda la noche, buscando una respuesta en el laberinto de sus recuerdos, cuando amaneció no se hallaba mas cerca que antes.

* * *

**Muchas gracias chicas por seguir la historia, gracias por agregarme a sus favoritos y sobre todo gracias por sus rw cristaldeplata, SalyLuna, Goshy, JulsChiba**

**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, esto se pone cada vez mejor**

**Besitos**

**Angel Negro**


	16. Chapter 16

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**Capitulo 16**

Cinco días después de que regresaran al campamento de McCullough, apareció la mujer india, Estrella Matutina. Permaneció a caballo en el sendero fangoso aguardando a que los centinelas avisaran de su llegada al escocés. El bandolero carraspeo y tartamudeo_ y _se rasco la cabeza, pero finalmente permitió que se acercara, al tiempo que el acudía a su encuentro. Nadie supo lo que se dijeron, pues hablaron en una rápida y tosca lengua india, pero el resultado fue que Estrella Matutina desmonto y, con rostro impávido y pie ligero, entro en la casa. Se dirigió directamente a la cocina dispuesta en torno a la chimenea y probó los platos que Serena había preparado, olisqueando con cautela el cucharón antes de llevárselo a los labios. No dijo nada, pero Serena tuvo la impresión de que se debía al respeto de la mujer india por la comida, más que a un cumplido por su destreza como cocinera.

Hacía varios días que Estrella Matutina había vuelto a ocupar lo que obviamente ella consideraba como su lugar legitimo en el lecho de McCullough y ante la chimenea, cuando se empezó a rumorear que se había visto a don Pedro cruzar el rió Sabine con el trasbordador del antiguo Camino Real, escapando por los pelos de una patrulla de soldados de Camp Sabine. En Arroyo Hondo, una mujer había sido brutalmente violada y su marido asesinado por hombres que cabalgaban con un despreciable hispano que llevaba a una mujer rubia media desnuda atada a su lado. Una mujer de Grand Ecore había dado una descripción de don Pedro al contar que le habían robado dos de sus mejores caballos y treinta cabezas de ganado, y también se oyó hablar de rapiñas en Los Adais, una antigua población fundada por sacerdotes españoles no lejos de Natchitoches.

Finalmente llegó la noticia de que todos habían estado esperando: habían encontrado a don Pedro. Había establecido su nuevo cuartel general al borde de las tierras pantanosas del Bayou Pierre, en una hacienda abandonada. Era una construcción sólida y cuadrada, Como si no quisiera ser derrotado fácilmente otra vez.

Había dejado un amplio rastro en gran parte de la franja neutral. Lo localizaron por pura casualidad. Artemis, que se había quitado el uniforme para no llamar la atención, estaba peinando el bosque con uno de los hombres de McCullough como guía. Se habían detenido a dar de beber a los caballos y comprar comida a una mujer en un pueblo a la orilla del Bayou Pierre. Allí habían visto a un hombre cuya cara les resulto familiar. Mientras se entrenaba en los ejércitos mercenarios de Europa, una de las funciones de Artemis era la de recordar los rostros y mantenerse siempre ojo avizor ante la aparición de posibles enemigos. Siguiendo a aquel hombre, Artemis y su guía habían topado con el campamento de don Pedro. Una vez allí tomaron buena nota del número de hombres, del tamaño de la granja, de sus accesos y del número de ventanas y puertas que tenía, y se apresuraron a volver a la guarida de McCullough con la información.

La noticia provoco gritos, disparos al aire y palmadas de contento. Aun así, pasarían veinticuatro horas antes de que pudieran ponerse en marcha los planes que tan cuidadosamente se habían elaborado en los últimos días. Solo unos pocos estaban al tanto del destino exacto de la expedición y de la estrategia a seguir. Aun así, todos se mostraban entusiasmados, desde las mujeres y niños de los bandoleros hasta el propio Darien. Uno de los efectos de aquella excitación fue el aumento del consumo de alcohol. Los hombres empezaron a hablar a gritos, y lanzar bravuconadas y a gastarse bromas pesadas mientras limpiaban las armas, sacaban los capotes -pues las nubes que oscurecieron el cielo al anochecer amenazaban lluvia- y charlaban. Darien se mantenía tranquilo en apariencia, pero su lengua mordaz se dejaba sentir siempre que pillaba a alguien que no contestaba rápidamente y con precisión a cualquier pregunta que él le hiciera.

Para huir del ruido y de los nauseabundos olores del licor y la comida, de la excitación masculina y de la irritante eficacia de los preparativos para una expedición de la que ella no formaría parte, Serena se echó una capa sobre los hombros y salió al patio. Uno de los perros gruño, con el pelo erizado, pero callo cuando Serena le hablo y el la olisqueo.

La noche caía rápidamente, pero a cierta distancia, por el camino que conducía a la casa, pudo ver la mancha pálida de un uniforme. Respiro el aire cargado de humedad, se arrebujo en la capa y se encamino en esa dirección.

Era Jedite, de pie bajo un negro gomero sin hojas, que realizaba su guardia con un rifle en el brazo. Sonrióal verla.

-Señorita Serena, ¿ha venido a aliviar mi tedio? No hay nada aquí excepto conejos que mordisquean brotes de sanguiñuelo sin dejar de vigilar a los perros, y el sentido común, además de la orden expresa de Darien, me impiden tocar la guitarra.

-¿Tan pronto se ha cansado de la flora y la fauna? -Serena apoyo la espalda en el tronco del gomero.

-He estudiado cada ramita desnuda que tenía a la vista, pero no hay mucho que ver en esta época del año. Además, se está haciendo de noche.

-Tal vez debería quedarse con nosotros hasta la primavera. Apenas faltan unas semanas. Habrá arbustos y bulbos en flor en los jardines, y pronto darán fruto los ciruelos y los cerezos.

-He notado que empiezan a surgir los brotes aquí y allá, cambios que han ocurrido desde que llegamos, y en febrero, milagrosamente. Sin embargo, si tenemos éxito mañana, me temo que nos iremos antes de poder ver la primavera en todo su esplendor.

-¿Volverá a Rutenia? ¿Le alegrara?

-Aquí o allá, todo es lo mismo para mí. Mi hermano y yo vamos a donde vaya Darien. Sus alegrías son nuestras alegrías, sus penas también son las nuestras, y donde el decida quedarse, ese es nuestro hogar.

Esta sencilla declaración resulto tan conmovedora que la voz de Serena sonó ronca cuando dijo:

-En Rutenia tendrá que enfrentarse con otros problemas.

-Cierto, mayores aun que los de aquí.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Allí está el rey -respondió el, y luego la miro de reojo, como si se arrepintiera de haberlo dicho.

-Artemis me hablo de la tirante relación entre Darien y su padre -dijo Serena, intentando tranquilizar a Jedite.

-¿Y no menciono que es el rey quien más deseos tiene de ver muerto a nuestro príncipe?

Serena lo miro estupefacta.

-Sin duda se equivoca. Aunque el rey creyera que Darien causó la muerte de Maximilian, iría contra las leyes de la naturaleza.

-Le digo que es así. Siempre quiso más a su hijo mayor, y cuando Max murió, se volvió loco, estado que no hizo más que empeorar a causa de los rumores en palacio sobre la participación de Darien en el asesinato. A mí no me sorprendería descubrir que el asesino que nos ha estado siguiendo los pasos es un agente pagado por el rey.

-¡Pero... eso es horrible! ¡A Darien tendrían que acusarlo del crimen y llevarlo a juicio!

-Eso sería deshonrar a la familia. No, el rey prefiere que el asunto se liquide sigilosamente y fuera del país.

Estas palabras, dichas con calma, resultaron aterradoras porque parecían tener fundamento.

-¿Pero quién aceptaría semejante encargo?

-Siempre hay quien está dispuesto a cumplir losmandatos del rey. El estímulo es grande, riquezas o los altos honores que el rey. Puede otorgar. Después, si ese hombre fuera astuto, podría sacar provecho haciendo chantaje, por haber matado por orden del rey.

-¡Pero, imaginárselo, Jedite, si mataran a Darien no habría heredero directo del trono!

-¿Y eso que importa? El rey siempre ha mantenido que Darien no valía nada al lado de Max, acusación injusta, pero imposible de rebatir con pruebas. En ese caso, bueno, al tirano le satisfaría que su sobrino Neflyte ascendiera al trono en lugar de Darien. De hecho, podría ser una fuente de placer para él privar a Darien del trono.

Serena arrugo la frente, sumida en profunda reflexión. Luego pregunto:

_-_Perosi es un hombre del rey quien sigue los pasos a Darien para matarlo, ¿quién mato a Max?

-¿Cómo saberlo? Tal vez se suicidara. O puede haber sido un marido celoso, una mujer despechada, incluso la propia Mina.

-¡No hablara en serio!

-Cosas más raras se han visto. Ella no murió y parece más aterrorizada de lo que debiera.

La conjetura de Jedite no era disparatada, pero a Serena no le pareció convincente. Quedaba otra posibilidad, que surgió en su mente con el intenso brillo de una estrella fugaz y se desvaneció con igual rapidez que Darien, en un momento de furia incontrolada, hubiera matado a su hermano. Serena no quería creerlo, de modo que desterró aquella idea, aunque con esfuerzo.

Siguieron charlando de otros temas, con intervalos de silencio, porque entre ellos se interponía, como un carbón al rojo que brillara malévolamente, la idea de que el rey pretendía asesinar a su propio hijo. Serena no quería darle crédito, ¿pero acaso no era verdad que el primer atentado se había llevado a cabo al salir de palacio, después de que Darien intentara sin éxito ver a su padre?

¿En cuanto al asesino a sueldo, o no sería la elección más eficaz, la que más probabilidades tenía de coger a Darien desprevenido, uno de sus propios hombres? La lealtad, la camaradería, la fidelidad; tal vez todo eso no bastara para equilibrar la balanza frente a la perspectiva de poder y riquezas. Sabiendo estas cosas, como sin duda las sabia, ¿cómo podía Darien confiar en alguien? ¿Y qué esperanza podía tener de que hallando al asesino de su hermano cambiarían las cosas? La verdad no se ganaría el respeto de un hombre que había perdido hasta tal punto la decencia que quería matar a su propio hijo, ni serviría para borrar el amor acumulado sobre Maximilian y negado a Darien durante tantos años. En ese caso, la larga persecución emprendida por Darien no tendría ningún sentido, y no sería más que un riesgo inútil.

Los hombres se marcharon justo después del mediodía del día siguiente. Darien y McCullough encabezaban la marcha con los miembros de la guardia, entre los que estaba Andrew, hombro con hombro con Jedite y Ziocite. Los bandoleros les seguían sin orden ni concierto, gritando y silbando mientras salían al trote del campamento. Incluso los hombres del príncipe parecían felices de volver a la acción y se llamaban unos a otros. Solo Darien se mostraba sombrío, y miraba hacia adelante sin placer alguno.

El príncipe había besado a Serena para despedirse de un modo breve y conciso, sin una sola palabra. Ella le había mirado con una opresión en el pecho que le impedía hablar, buceando en las infinitas profundidades zafiro de sus ojos. Luego él se había alejado para montar rápidamente. Incluso en aquel día encapotado, sus cabellos despedían destellos azabaches. Darien había alzado la mano y se habían puesto en marcha. Los cascos chapoteaban y despedían gruesas pellas de fango. Poco a poco el ruido se fue alejando.

La lluvia empezó a caer antes de que hubiera pasado una hora, tan silenciosa y densa como las lágrimas de un antiguo dolor. Serena encendió las lámparas para disipar la atmósfera gris. Anocheció pronto. Le parecía extraño quedarse allí sola, sin las continuas idas y venidas de los hombres, que dejaban las huellas de barro de sus botas por todas partes, sin oír sus exigencias. Se sentó frente al fuego y contempló las llamas, sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por poner orden en los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su mente. Se sentía aletargada por el peso del temor mezclado con un dolor que empezaba a oprimirle el corazón.

¿Cómo era posible que la seguridad de un hombre hubiera llegado a preocuparla tanto? No había deseado que ocurriese. Durante los días y noches pasados se había sentido enajenada. ¿Cuál sería el resultado de todo aquello?

Tiempo era que reflexionara seriamente sobre lo que debía hacer. No bastaba ya con eludir el problema o aplazarlo. Sin embargo, pocas eran sus opciones. Aunque Mina fuera rescatada, Serena no estaba segura de que su tía quisiera admitirla de nuevo, y si lo hacía solo le aguardaba una muerte en vida con su reputación por los suelos. La oferta de Jim Bowie, por lo tanto, debía ser estudiada cuidadosamente.

Pensó también en la proposición de Malachite. Al imaginar la intimidad que tendría con el si fuera su esposa, se sentía atemorizada. ¿Podría soportar una unión sin amor, basada en la gratitud, cerca de Darien pero separada de él? ¿Podría soportar Rutenia, país tan alejado de lo que ella conocía desde su infancia, sin un amor apasionado? ¿Y no le seguiría la mancha de haber sido la amante de Darien incluso hasta allí, para ensombrecer su futuro, aunque no volvieran a dirigirse la palabra después de abandonar las costas de Luisiana?

Lo mejor para la paz de su espíritu era que hablara con Andrew. Este había intentado hablar en privado con ella varias veces durante la semana anterior, pero no lo había conseguido. Sabiendo que ella no había tenido culpa alguna en su caída, tal vez el renovara sus promesas de cariño. ¿Quería ella que lo hiciera? ¿Merecía el soportar la carga de una mujer que no tenía más que amistad para ofrecerle? ¿Podría ser feliz con ella con el recuerdo de la experiencia vivida con Darien? Si se casaba con Andrew, Serena podría quedarse en Luisiana, entre gentes que hablaban su propio idioma y tenían las mismas costumbres, ¿pero qué bien había en ello si no era feliz?

Sopeso otras alternativas. Aunque la madre Setsuna no pudiera ofrecerle un lugar en la escuela del convento por miedo a disgustar a padres y alumnas, tal vez sugeriría otro establecimiento religioso que la aceptara. Si no era así, tal vez hallara empleo como costurera o institutriz, aunque no tenía la menor idea de cómo viviría hasta que lo consiguiera, o como obtendría semejante puesto sin experiencia o referencias que atestiguaran su elevado carácter moral.

Serena estaba obligada a hacer algo, o al menos a planearlo. No tenía futuro con Darien; la frialdad que había existido entre ellos en los últimos días se lo había demostrado. Su bienestar se basaba en algo tan poco tangible como el deseo que el príncipe sintiera por ella. Si este se desvanecía, Serena quedaría abandonada, sola y sin amigos en un país extranjero. No confiaba en lo que le había dicho Artemis -¿o había sido Malachite?-que Darien resolvería su situación cuando se separaran. Serena creía que tales promesas tenían escaso valor y, en cualquier caso, no quería nada de él. Quizá por su orgullo pagara un precio demasiado elevado en su situación, pero era cuanto le quedaba y no tenía intención de renunciar a su amor propio para que el tuviera la conciencia tranquila.

Un crujido la saco de sus reflexiones. Serena se irguió con el oído atento. Le pareció oír a Estrella Matutina que se movía por la cocina. Un golpe sordo, como si algo pesado hubiera caído al suelo, se lo confirmo. ¿Estaba preparando la comida para los guerreros? En caso afirmativo, pasaría bastante tiempo antes de que pudieran comérsela. Serena decidió que era mejor ir a ayudarla en lugar de quedarse allí sentada, pensando y dando vueltas en círculos que no conducía a nada. También era posible que así salvara algunos charros de cocina.

La mujer india estaba de espaldas a la puerta cuando entro Serena. Cogía sartenes y cacerolas y las metía en un saco que había en el suelo. Lo que no le convenía, lo arrojaba a un lado. Mientras Serena la contemplaba, lanzo contra la pared un cuenco de barro agrietada.

-¿Que está haciendo? -pregunto Serena, sorprendida e indignada.

Estrella Matutina giro en redondo con una cazuela en la mano y una mirada de desafío en sus ojos pardos.

-Me llevo lo que es mío.

-¿Suyo? ¿Todo esto? -Serena señalo con la mano los platos de estaño, los sacos de harina, grano, fe y judías que la india había apilado.

-Mío por derecho. Cuando vine a vivir con él desde mi tribu, traía ganado, y también pieles y cestos y zero que el vendió. Antes me echo sin nada. Ahora me llevare todo.

-No puedo permitírselo. Los hombres han de comer cuando vuelvan.

-Hágame caso, coja algo para sí misma y váyase no hay razón para quedarse aquí. -La sonrisa de la mujer india no era agradable.

Serena tuvo un extraño presentimiento. Frunció entrecejo.

-¿Qué quiere decir? Tengo tantas razones como antes. No puedo marcharme.

-Quédese y acabara sola, usted y las otras mujeres han sido usadas por los crueles hombres blancos. Se lo digo porque me ha sonreído y ha trabajado conmigo como una hermana de sangre. Es mejor que se marche enseguida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha hecho? -Serena dio un paso hacia la otra mujer, pero Estrella Matutina retrocedió y empezó a meter en su saco las provisiones que había separado.

-¿Yo? Nada, solo le he llevado un mensaje a don Pedro. No era difícil y me ha causado un gran placer. Ahora mismo, ese don Pedro está esperando a McCullough.

-¿Y... y los otros? -La pregunta, formulada con voz ronca, era inútil, pues de sobra sabia la respuesta.

-La trampa tiene una boca muy grande. ¿Pero que le importa, si los que van a morir son los que la robaron contra su voluntad?

Serena se acercó rápidamente a la mesa y se apoyó en ella con ambas manos, mientras la chica india retrocedía.

-¿Quién? ¿Quién le ha pedido que lleve el mensaje?

Estrella Matutina ladeó la cabeza.

-El que comprendió mi odio por haber visto a menudo su negrura.

-¿Su nombre? -insistió Serena.

-¿Qué se yo? Ni me importa, pues me señalo el camino de la venganza.

-Al menos dígame si es uno de los hombres del príncipe.

Estrella Matutina se dirigía a la puerta y Serena la siguió.

-Los hombres vienen y van. No los conozco a todos, ni quiero conocerlos, pues las mujeres no deben mirarlos a la cara. Adiós, Serena. Me voy.

La chica india, como un fantasma, se adentró en la noche lluviosa. Serena oyó el débil sonido de los cascos de su caballo alejándose. Luego reino el silencio Serena tenía las manos fuertemente enlazadas y los dientes clavados en el labio inferior. Estaba paralizada por el horror, incapaz de pensar con coherencia. Se trataba de una trampa, con un buen cebo, y en ese momento Darien y los demás se dirigían confiados hacia ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se fueran? ¿Una hora tal vez? ¿Más? Al partir esperaban llegar al campamento de don Pedro a la caída de la noche, para sorprenderlo en la oscuridad. La Lluvia creaba una penumbra que anticipaba la noche.

Serena respiro profundamente; empezaba a tomar una determinación. De repente, se precipito hacia la puerta. Se dirigió a la sala. Allí cogió la capa de un gancho en la pared y se encamino a los establos. Mientras corría se echó la capa sobre los hombros.

Una yegua castaña alzo las orejas al ver a Serena. No le costó demasiado ensillarla. Saco a la yegua bajo la lluvia, monto en la silla española y hundió los talones en los flancos. La yegua relincho, sorprendida, echando hacia atrás con la cabeza, pero se lanzó al galope por el patio hacia el sendero que se internaba en la Tierra de Nadie.

Serena sabia adónde ir y que caminos coger, pues había oído el informe de Artemis. Lo que no esperaba eran los numerosos senderos y pistas que atravesaban la carretera principal: carreteras militares, senderos indios y de animales. La oscuridad creciente no le ayudo mucho a orientarse. Tampoco hallo casas ni viajeros a quienes preguntar.

Se sucedieron los kilómetros de árboles oscuros, ramas enmarañadas y arbustos mojados. La yegua chapoteaba en los profundos surcos de los terraplenes, en arroyos y brazos de rio pantanosos cuyo caudal habían acrecentado las lluvias recientes. De vez en cuando Serena se detenía para buscar huellas de los jinetes, pero la lluvia las había borrado, y solo en contadas ocasiones descubría las marcas de los cascos en el lodo, como huellas de dedos en mantequilla derretida.

Serena empezaba a estar cansada. Tenía calambres en las piernas, y los dedos de las manos agarrotados como los de una vieja arpía. Sin embargo, no se detuvo. La yegua resollaba ya con dificultad y tropezaba. Serena dejo que bebiera en un arroyuelo, pero luego, a pesar de la espuma que le cubría los costados y del vapor que despedía su pelaje, siguió adelante. No podía permitirse el lujo de descansar; en aquella carrera las consecuencias de llegar tarde a la meta eran demasiado graves. Entorno los ojos y miro con ardiente concentración a través de las sombras que se cerraban en torno a ella, esperando que la noche se demorara aun, rogando porque Darien y McCullough tardaran más de lo que pensaban en llegar.

Serena no noto el viento ni la lluvia que le golpeaba el rostro. La capa empapada pesaba sobre sus hombros y golpeaba los flancos de la yegua. En su cerebro resonaba el ruido sordo de los cascos, ahogando los sonidos que surgían del vasto bosque. De pronto oyó disparos lejanos.

-No, no, no-, fue el grito silencioso que lanzo, pero siguió cabalgando a toda velocidad. Se inclinó sobre el pescuezo de la yegua, azuzándola, pidiéndole el último esfuerzo de que era capaz. Y la yegua lo dio, acercando cada vez más a Serena al lugar de donde procedían los disparos. Se produjo una explosión lo bastante cercana como para oír el zumbido de la bala, y luego todo quedo en silencio.

Hubiera sido una temeridad acercarse a la granja directamente. Serena detuvo a la yegua, desmonto y se adentró en el bosque Llevándola de las riendas. Se abrió paso por entre la maleza húmeda bajo los árboles goteantes, envuelta en los olores de la madera y las hojas podridas. Ato la yegua a un árbol joven, lejos de la carretera, y luego se dirigió hacia una luz que vislumbro entre los árboles.

La luz surgía en rectángulos dorados de las ventanas de una cabaña de troncos, se deslizaba por un amplio porche hasta el patio y caía sobre los cuerpos de los hombres tendidos de bruces, muertos. Iluminaba también el color de sus ropas; el avellana, el rojo desvaído, el gris, el azul tan oscuro que parecía negro. Y a un lado, había una mancha del más puro blanco.

Un disparo retumbo en la noche desde la oscura línea de una hondonada que había cerca de la cabaña. Le respondió otro desde un bosquecillo de cedros cercano, cuyas bajas ramas formaban un negro parapeto. Dentro de la cabaña de troncos se movió la figura de un hombre que se puso en pie súbitamente para disparar por la ventana hacia los cedros. No obtuvo respuesta.

Desde donde se hallaba, a Serena le pareció que don Pedro había dejado uno o dos hombres como señuelo en la cabaña iluminada, y que el grueso de sus fuerzas se había apostado en la hondonada. Cuando Darien y los demás se habían acercado los habían atrapado como aves acuáticas a la luz del crepúsculo. Entonces los hombres de Darien y McCullough se habían retirado al bosque de cedros. Rezo para que Darien estuviera con ellos. La figura inerte que yacía en el patio enlodado parecía demasiado delgada para ser el príncipe de Rutenia, aunque era difícil determinarlo con aquella escasa luz.

Una pistola vomito luego desde la hondonada y en el bosque de cedros un hombre soltó un grito, prueba de lo inadecuado de los árboles como protección. Los hombres de Darien y de McCullough no se atrevían a moverse por miedo a que la luz de la cabaña delatara su huida y don Pedro y sus hombres, ocultos, pudieran cazarlos con facilidad.

¿Y dónde se hallaba Mina? ¿Estaba en la cabaña?

¿Era uno de los señuelos que debían a atraer a Darien y a los otros? ¿O estaba echada en la hondonada barrida por la lluvia, con don Pedro, como rehén por si algo salía mal? Una cosa era casi segura: no se hallaba en el bosquecillo de cedros.

¿Qué pensaba hacer Darien? Por alguna razón, Serena no esperaba que otra persona pudiera tomar la iniciativa, fuera McCullough o Jim Bowie. Apretó los puños y considero las alternativas, por escasas y peligrosas que fueran.

Darien podía cargar contra los hombres de la hondonada, confiando en que la superior destreza de su escolta y de los hombres entrenados por ella serviría para compensar la ventajosa posición de don Pedro. Para arriesgarse, sin embargo, tendría que estar dispuesto a aceptar las inevitables perdidas que se producirían. Podía también retirarse hasta donde habían dejado los caballos, pero para eso habrían de abandonar la protección de los cedros, y seguramente la matanza sería tan grande como en un ataque frontal. Por último, podía persuadir de algún modo a don Pedro para que saliera a campo abierto y cargara contra ellos.

Con este último pensamiento le llego una voz profunda y tenida de burla.

-Amigo mío, le felicito por su perspicacia, pero su puntería deja mucho que desear.

-Servirá para acabar con su vida, amigo-fue la respuesta.

-Siempre es bueno tener esperanza, incluso para un hombre que se esconde como un cobarde en una zanja con el estómago hundido en el barro y la lluvia cayéndole sobre las orejas. ¿Me permite que le ofrezca un paraguas de fragantes cedros? Produce cierto picor, ¿pero servirá para proteger su pólvora? Apresúrese o está débil lluvia acabara dejándolo desarmado, y eso sería una lástima.

Cuando Serena oyó las palabras fluidas, pronunciadas sin esfuerzo, sintió un inmenso alivio.

-Darien -susurro, y cayo de rodillas sobre las hojas mojadas, pues no la sostenían las piernas. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que enjugo con un gesto vehemente de la mano para ver mejor.

Los insultos, levemente ácidos por un lado y devueltos con irritación creciente por el otro, continuaron. De vez en cuando sonaba un disparo, que siempre obtenía otro como respuesta. En los breves momentos de silencio, Serena oyó unas vacas que mugían como si las molestaran en algún lugar detrás de la cabaña. Sin duda había un colono en alguna parte que maldecía amargamente a los bandoleros.

Lentamente, en fragmentos, Serena concibió una idea. Don Pedro no sabía que ella estaba allí. Si conseguía hacer un ruido lo bastante fuerte como para distraerlo, tal vez Darien podría lanzarse al ataque. Serena no llevaba armas. En su prisa por alcanzar a los hombres no había pensado en coger una pistola o un rifle, aunque no estaba segura de que hubieran dejado alguno. No tenía nada con lo que hacer ruido. Podía gritar y chillar, pero eso no sería contundente. Se le ocurrió que podía apagar la luz de la cabaña, pero era demasiado arriesgado acercarse para lanzar ramas sobre la lámpara, pues no había piedras en el blando suelo de aluvión. Además, si la atrapaban, empeoraría la situación de Darien y sus hombres, pues se incrementarían sus riesgos si intentaban rescatarla.

Había de encontrar el medio, de sacar a don Pedro de la hondonada. No era probable que un solo jinete los impulsara a moverse. Lo que necesitaba era un grupo de hombres a caballo que aparecieran por la retaguardia. Mientras permanecía arrodillada, sumida en la reflexión, una vaca volvió a mugir. Serena parpadeo y una leve sonrisa apareció en su cara. Con una suave exclamación se levantó y se dirigió con premura pero con cautela al lugar donde había dejado a la yegua.

Llevando al animal por las riendas, Serena rodeo el bosque a toda prisa, tropezando con raíces y ramas, corriendo sin resuello, esquivando la hondonada en la que se hallaban don Pedro y sus hombres. La cabaña iluminada, cuyaluz se vislumbraba entre los árboles, le sirvió como orientación. Manteniéndose siempre a su izquierda, llego por fin a la parte posterior de la granja.

Las vacas estaban encerradas en un corral de estacas clavadas en la tierra y unidas por cuerdas. Aunque estas estaban flojas en muchos sitios, servían no obstante para impedir que escapara la veintena de vacas que se movían de un lado a otro, enloquecidas por el miedo. Sus patas habían pisoteado el terreno hasta convertirlo en una ciénaga. Los mugidos tenían un matiz de desesperación y los suaves golpes de los cuernos en la oscuridad sonaban siniestros.

La puerta rectangular del corral se abría hacia fuera. Serena monto con el mayor sigilo posible, y luego se inclinó para soltar la cuerda que sujetaba la puer ta a la estaca de la cerca. La vieja madera emitió un crujido que retumbo en la noche.

Las vacas no necesitaban de mayores estímulos. Serena apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse cuando los animales salieron en tropel. Serena los guió lanzando gritos roncos. La yegua pareció percibir sus deseos, pues se dirigió a la vaca más grande que trotaba pesadamente a la cabeza de la manada y la hizo girar hacia la parte derecha de la casa. Avanzaron al trote, mugiendo y sacudiendo la tierra en dirección a la hondonada.

Serena se sentía exultante. Le hubiera gustado hallar el modo de avisar a Darien y los otros, pero no dudaba de que se aprovecharan de la situación. A unos cincuenta metros de la hondonada Serena se apartó para dejar que el ganado siguiera adelante. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que su yegua respiraba con dificultad y temblaba. Serena desmonto y empezaba a acariciar el cuello sudoroso del animal cuando oyó los aullidos de pánico de los hombres de don Pedro. Vio que las vacas caían en la hondonada al intentar atrave sarla de un salto, con mugidos angustiados. Don Pedro y sus hombres se lanzaron hacia adelante profiriendo maldiciones, dominados por un terror supersticioso, disparando sus armas en medio de la lluvia para rechazar a los hombres que atacaban desde el bosque de cedros.

Las dos fuerzas chocaron como el hierro contra el yunque, con gritos, juramentos y gemidos. Luchó cuerpo a cuerpo cuando pistolas y rifles quedaron sin munición, pues no les dio tiempo a cargar de nuevo. Blandieron sus armas como si fueran palos; la luz de la cabaña arrancaba destellos de los cañones de las armas y las hojas de los cuchillos. Fue una lucha sangrienta pero breve. Al cabo de unos minutos, los mugidos de las vacas que no yacían en la hondonada con las patas quebradas se habían perdido en la noche, y los hombres de don Pedro que seguían vivos se hallaban tumbados, atados de pies y manos, sobre el tosco suelo del porche, relativamente seco.

Darien, cuyos cabellos mojados relucían, se dirigió hacia el cadáver de uniforme blanco. Hinco una rodilla en tierra y cogiendo el cuerpo por un hombro, le dio la vuelta con suavidad. Los ojos apagados de Jedite apuntaron al cielo. Sus cabellos rojizos caían lacios sobre su joven rostro delgado, chorreando agua. El vendaje de su muñeca herida estaba manchado de barro y sus esbeltas manos de músico habían dejado escapar la pistola. La parte frontal de su uniforme ya no era blanca sino roja.

-Salve a los jóvenes guerreros -dijo Darien con voz áspera y casi inaudible-. Entregan sus vidas por el honor y una causa perdida, por su país, y algunas veces, por hombres que no lo merecen, pero no por amor. Agotan sus mentes y sus cuerpos y conquistan los reinos infinitos del miedo, pero no por amor.

-Él lo amaba -dijo Serena, acercándose lentamente a Darien.

El príncipe la miro; sus ojos estaban velados por la culpabilidad.

-Debería haber dicho por amor a una mujer. Salve también a nuestro bienvenido ángel guardián, mojado, extenuado y cubierto de barro. ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Había venido para avisaros, pero he llegado demasiado tarde. -A pesar de que la cegaban las lágrimas y no podía soportar ver el rostro del cadáver que yacía a su lado, estaba satisfecha. Durante unos instantes, también en el rostro de Darien había habido algo cercano a la muerte, una agonía de remordimientos que tal vez buscaran cualquier medio para eludir la responsabilidad por la pérdida de Jedite. La ira de Darien llevaba en si la aceptación y el perdón para sí mismo, lo que le permitía concentrarse ahora en la presencia de Serena.

-¿Y eran tuyos esos dulces gritos que hemos oído, conduciendo al ganado de Zeus para impartir su divina justicia?

-He hecho lo que he podido. -Serena volvió el rostro y vio a Jim Bowie apoyado en una columna del porche con un rifle en el brazo, vigilando a los bandoleros capturados. Mas allí el hermano de Jedite, pistola en mano y con una mueca de dolor furioso, quería abalanzarse sobre don Pedro, y Artemis y Neflyte lo detenían sujetándolo por los brazos y hablándole con tono conciliador. Malachite estaba ocupado en vendar una herida en el brazo de un hombre sentado en los peldaños del porche, desnudo de cintura para arriba. Serena tardo unos segundos en reconocer al hombre, que tenía el rostro fatigado y pálido y los cabellos mojados y aplastados. Era Andrew.

-Podrían haberte matado -dijo Darien, levantándose. Su tono no dejaba traslucir emoción alguna.

Serena se volvió. Sus ojos parecían enormes en el pálido ovalo de su cara.

-También a ti.

-Estoy bien equipado para defenderme, mientras que tu...

-¿Solo dispongo de mi ingenio y de mi buena estrella? ¿Qué importa eso? Estoy aquí. -Serena quería que la abrazara, que la consolara y le hiciera saber que estaba a salvo. Comprendía el sentimiento de culpabilidad de Darien y su irritación por el gran riesgo que había corrido ella para salvarlo, pero eso no le sirvió de consuelo.

-No seas impertinente con el maestro -dijo Darien en voz baja-. Olvidemos mis aprensiones y dime que susurro temerario, que pérfida maquinación lo ha obligado a venir hasta aquí.

Serena abrió la boca para contestar, pero él la cogió bruscamente por el brazo y la condujo al cálido interior de la cabaña. Una vez dentro, se acercó a la chimenea y avivo el fuego medio extinguido con su acostumbrada rapidez y eficiencia. Cuando las llamas cobraron nueva vida, cogió una manta de la cama, quito la capa mojada a Serena y la arropo. Luego la obligo a sentarse frente al fuego. Solo entonces le permitió hablar.

Serena sintió escalofríos a medida que el calor fue atravesando sus ropas húmedas y llego a su piel helada, pero no dejo que su voz la delatara. De todas formas, no tenía mucho que contar.

-¿Estas segura de que Estrella Matutina no insinuó nada acerca del que la utilizo como intermediaria?-pregunto Darien, mirando el fuego con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Completamente, y he tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en ello mientras cabalgaba hacia aquí.

Darien tardo un momento en hablar; cuando lo hizo sus palabras no parecían estar relacionadas con el tema de la conversación.

-Jedite fue herido en el costado derecho, ligeramente hacia adelante.

Serena miro a Darien. El asombro se desvaneció lentamente de su rostro para ser reemplazado por el horror. Don Pedro y sus hombres se hallaban en la hondonada, a la izquierda de la cabaña, cuando Darien y su escolta se habían acercado. Estoy habían avanzado divididos en varios grupos, desde distintas direcciones. Jedite formaba parte del grupo que había intentado un ataque casi frontal a juzgar por el lugar en el que había caído. Eso significaba que, en la confusión de la carga y el descubrimiento de la trampa, a Jedite le había disparado uno de sus propios compañeros. Serena llego con renuencia a la conclusión de que no había sido un accidente.

¿Lo sospechaba Darien? El dolor que asomaba a sus ojos respondía a la pregunta. Lo sabía, y eso lo atormentaba. ¿Habían tornado a Jedite por el príncipe en la oscuridad? ¿O habían matado a Jedite por algún motivo que a él se le escapaba, por algo que Jedite sabía, o suponía, o había visto?

Serena recordó la teoría de Jedite sobre un asesino enviado por el rey. Al ver la expresión tensa de Darien, no dijo nada. Ya tenía bastante, no era el momento oportuno para enfrentarle al hecho de que era probable que su propio padre quisiera verle muerto. Darien se había preocupado por ella, le había ofrecido calor y protección y le había abierto los recovecos de su alma. No podía devolverle aquellos favores infligiéndole una herida como aquella, y menos en semejante momento.

-¿Y Mina? -pregunto, cambiando de tema.

-Buena pregunta. Veamos lo que tiene que decirnos nuestro amigo don Pedro.

Si don Pedro había creído que podía obtener clemencia a cambio de la información que poseía, pronto descubrió que andaba muy errado. Darien no llegaría a ningún acuerdo con él, y así se lo hizo saber. Era McCullough quien decidiría sobre la vida o la muerte de don Pedro. Darien solo tenía jurisdicción sobre el tratamiento que iba a recibir.

Viendo el modo en que el príncipe arrancaba la información que deseaba del rudo bandolero, Serena comprendió que a ella la había tratado con extrema delicadeza y exquisito dominio de sí. Con el hombre que había secuestrado a Mina no tenía necesidad de tales remilgos, y los dejó de lado con rabia amarga.

Don Pedro cedió en un tiempo asombrosamente breve. Lanzando maldiciones e insultos, dijo que Mina se había convertido rápidamente en una carga. La había cambiado por un caballo y sus arneses en Los Adais, a un hombre que la había visto en la calle. El hombre, jugador de profesión, no tenía hogar. Creía que se dirigía hacia Natchitoches, aunque solo Dios sabía por qué.

A partir de ese momento, los acontecimientos se precipitaron con rapidez. Jedite fue enterrado a la luz de un farol. Una cruz improvisada señalo el lugar de su tumba fangosa. Darien y sus hombres registraron las provisiones de don Pedro y metieron cuanto necesitaban en sus alforjas. Jim Bowie, ansioso de ponerse en camino, se ofreció como guía hasta Natchitoches, y fue aceptado con una inclinación de cabeza y un apretón de manos. A Andrew le fue encomendada la tarea de volver inmediatamente con Serena a la guarida del escocés; McCullough y sus hombres los seguirían después. La razón por la que McCullough había de demorarse no se mencionó, pero era evidente que pensaban hacer algo con los hombres que seguían atados en el porche.

Serena se había secado, al menos en parte, después de permanecer un rato junto al fuego. La habían excluido del enterramiento de Jedite, por costumbre y por orden de Darien. Mientras los hombres se preparaban, Serena se levantó y volvió a ponerse la capa que había dejado a secar. Darien volvió a la cabaña con una capa de gutapercha en la mano. Se acercó a Serena y se la puso sobre los hombros.

-No puedo aceptarla-dijo ella, quitándosela con un movimiento nervioso-. Te mojaras.

-No. Era de Jedite y el ya no la necesita. Y no tienes por qué sentir escrúpulos. Se la había quitado antes de que le dispararan.

Serena miro a Darien a los ojos, sin pestañear, con expresión resuelta.

-Yo... yo quisiera que me dejaras acompañarte a Natchitoches.

-Puede que la presencia de Mina no sea más que una quimera traviesa de piernas largas que nos lleve siempre más allá. ¿Qué harías tú en ese caso?

-Pero don Pedro ha jurado...

-El juramento de un hombre muerto al que, según lo que cuenta McCullough, no le aguarda el paraíso. Además, es un viaje largo y fatigoso y no habrá descanso para dormir.

-Si tú puedes hacerlo, yo también.

-¿Puedes, mi dulce Serena, toda corazón y nada de juicio? ¿Puedes?

Durante unos segundos, la mirada de Darien adquirió una suavidad que acaricio el espíritu herido de Serena como un bálsamo.

-Podría intentarlo.

-Sí, pero yo no puedo permitirlo. Vete con Andrew, Será lo mejor.

En las facciones de Darien no había concesión alguna. Serena acabo asintiendo. El príncipe sostuvo su mirada durante unos segundos interminables, mientras a su alrededor se apiñaban los hombres que querían calentarse, buscaban comida y bebida o se ponían las capas impermeables y los guantes. De repente, Darien se acercó a Serena y, atrayéndola hacia sí, la beso en los labios. La guerrera de su uniforme estaba húmeda y fría, pero él tenía su propio y vibrante calor masculino. Su beso fue posesivo, con el sabor de la desesperación. Cuando la soltó, sus brazos parecían remisos, como si le costara un gran esfuerzo de voluntad separarse de ella.

Con unas cuantas ordenes tranquilas, Darien reunió a sus hombres y salieron de la cabaña acompañados por Andrew y Serena. Les llevaría los caballos. Artemis ayudo a Serena a montar, y ella aguardo con las riendas flojas a que lo hicieran Andrew y los demás. ¿Se produjo algún serial entre Darien y Andrew que ella no viera, se dio alguna instrucción que ella no oyó? Daba igual. Su antiguo pretendiente se inclinó para coger la brida de su caballo y la alejo del grupo, de los miembros delaescolta que le decían adiós, de las maldiciones y gemidos de los hombres de don Pedro mientras los obligan a ponerse en pie y los arrastraban por las escaleras del porche, de los bandoleros de McCullough que lanzaban cuerdas por encima de las ramas de los robles venerables.

Serena miro por encima del hombro hacia donde se hallaba Darien, que ajeno al ruido y la confusión reinante tenía la vista clavada en ella. Mientras lo estaba mirando, Malachite toco al príncipe en el brazo y Darien se volvió impulsivamente antes de recobrar su aplomo Y coger las riendas de su caballo. La _garde de corps, _de la que quedaban cuatro miembros, se puso en marcha con Darien a la cabeza. Jim Bowie galopo hasta ponerse a la altura del príncipe. Al cabo de un rato marchaban en fila como una bandada de gansos que emprendieran su viaje primaveral hacia el norte, en dirección opuesta a la que seguía Serena. Sus capas impermeables brillaron un instante bajo la lluvia, y luego desaparecieron.

Serena miro al frente. A medida que pasaban los minutos _y _la distancia entre ella _y _Darien aumentaba, se sentía cada vez más angustiada. En su garganta llevaba el dolor de las lágrimas no derramadas y una opresión en el pecho. Era como si un hilo invisible la uniera al hombre que se alejaba de ella, un hilo cuyatirantez aumentaba conforme se alejaban, un hilo que podía romperse, que se rompería. Lo hizo por fin, con un estallido de agonía desgarradora, y Serena sintió las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, mezclándose con la lluvia.

Junto a ella, Andrew era una sombra en movimiento. Los cascos de sus caballos golpeaban el lodo del camino. Serena oía el repiqueteo de la lluvia sobre su capa. Se alegraba de que fuera de noche, que lloviera y que la rapidez de la marcha les impidiera entablar conversación. Ella no hubiera podido hablar. Revivió mentalmente, una y otra vez, el momento de la despedida de Darien y su escolta, y por mucho que lo intento, no logro hallar nada que demostrara que no había sido definitiva.

**Ohhh, yo no pude evitar sentir la opresión que sintió Serena con esta despedida… será definitiva?**

**Pobre Jedite, que habrá sido, lo confundieron con Darien? O en realidad el sabia algo mas? Que opinan?**

**Muchas gracias por sus rw cristal de plata, JulsChiba, sailor lady, sakura-aoi, Goshy, SalyLuna, ohh, las cosas se ponen cada vez mejor, y a esta historia le quedan escasos 4 capitulos… no tengo pensado subir otra adaptación de libro, pero créanme tengo varias cosas en la cabeza, tanto para los fics que tengo pendientes como para cosas nuevas, jeje**

**Besitos **


	17. Chapter 17

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 17**

Las columnas de humo se elevaban lentamente de los restos quemados para ir a mezclarse con la luz grisácea del amanecer. Las mujeres andaban de un lado para otro con el rostro enrojecido por el llanto y el calor, tratando de salvar algo de las ruinas humeantes y mojadas. Los chicos permanecían apiñados en grupos bajo los árboles chamuscados, pero una niña con largas trenzas negras, a la que le faltaba un diente, sacaba agua del pozo. La jarra de barro en que echó el agua parecía ser la única pieza intacta que quedaba en el lugar.

Serena y Andrew detuvieron los caballos y contemplaron las ruinas de la guarida de McCullough. No quedaba ni una sola construcción en pie, todas habían ardido hasta los cimientos. No se veía ningún animal, a excepción de un gallo que escarbaba cerca de donde antes se alzaba el establo, con el plumaje verde y cobrizo manchado de barro. Andrew hizo señas a un niño de pelo de estopa de que se acercara.

-Han sido esos indios ladrones -contestó a la pregunta de Andrew-. Han venido por la noche, los de la tribu de la mujer de McCullough. Lo que no han quemado, lo han destrozado o se lo han llevado. Me dice que tendremos que irnos a otro sitio, al menos hasta que se vuelvan a construir las cabañas.

El chico recogió la moneda que le lanzó Andrew y salió corriendo con ella fuertemente apretada en el puño

-¿Y bien, Serena? -dijo Andrew.

Serena se esforzó por sonreír cuando se cruzaron sus miradas.

-Si te refieres a qué pienso hacer, no lo sé.

-¿Estás de acuerdo entonces en que esto cambia las cosas? No puedes vivir al raso como los animales.

-Sin duda McCullough encontrará cobijo en algún lugar, quizá en la granja que dejamos anoche.

-Sí, y llevar a estas mujeres y niños adonde los vencidos cuelgan como fruta podrida de los árboles. Y eso, claro está, si en un momento de descuido olvidaron prender fuego a la casa.

La frente de Serena se llenó de arrugas. Era muy probable que las cosas fueran tal como las describía Andrew.

-¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?

-Puedes venir conmigo a Nueva Orleans, a casa de mi madre.

La señora Furuhata debía hallarse por entonces en la ciudad a orillas del río para la temporada de invierno. Siempre cerraba su casa cercana a St. Martinville a finales de enero y emprendía viaje acompañada por su carromatos llenos de plata, porcelana y cristal, baúles de ropa, colchones de plumas y almohadas especiales, jamón, chuletas de buey, higos, manzanas, melocotones y peras en conserva, además de numerosas variedades de gelatina. Y hacia todo eso como si su casa de la calle St. Anne no dispusiera de alimentos suficientes y comodidades, como si no la mantuvieran bien aireada y resplandeciente esperando su llegada.

-Eres muy amable, pero no es necesario.

-¿Para quién? ¡A mí me es necesario! Te amo, Serena, y quiero ocuparme de ti. Me destroza el corazón verte así, sin nadie a tu lado ni lugar adonde ir, sin ropa decente que ponerte ¡ven conmigo te lo suplico!

-Sería un abuso por mi parte -dijo Serena, acongojada, desviando la vista hacia una mujer que acababa de topar con un trozo de jamón ennegrecido, y cuyos gritos de triunfo atrajeron a las demás, que llegaron corriendo y tropezando en los restos humeantes.

-No sería ningún abuso. Mi madre se ocuparía de ti, y lo haría con gusto, sobre todo si fueras su futura nuera.

Serena se volvió de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Te casarías conmigo? ¿Ahora?

-Es lo que más deseo en este mundo.

Una nueva proposición. Que frágil debía parecer Serena para suscitar tal instinto protector en los hombres, o que desesperada. Ella no se sentía frágil, sino vital y fuerte, a pesar del cansancio. Solo Darien se había abstenido de ofrecerle la protección de su apellido. Solo Darien.

-Piénsalo, Serena, _ma __chere _-continuó Andrew al ver que ella no respondía-. ¿Y si el príncipe Darien no regresa a buscarte? ¿Y si... si tuvieras un hijo?

Serena alzo la barbilla; sus mejillas adquirieron un leve tono rosado.

-¿Y si lo tuviera?

-Seria mío por apellido y afecto por ti. Jamás, te lo juro, te reprocharía nada ni lo lamentaría.

-Eres demasiado bueno, Andrew, no puedo...

-¿Bueno? -exclamó Andrew, indignado-. ¡Pienso en mí mismo y rezo para que aceptes! Siempre he tenido en gran aprecio tu amistad y he admirado tu valor, tu amabilidad y tu belleza, pero nunca comprendí cuanto te quería hasta que te vi elevarte por encima de la degradante situación que has padecido las últimas semanas.

Serena apenas oyó esta declaración. Pensaba en que seguramente habría un hijo. Había perdido la cuenta de los días y las semanas, pero había tenido su último ciclo menstrual dos semanas antes del baile de la señora Furuhata. Al pensar en su falta, se había alegrado de no tener que preocuparse por eso en una situación en la que no sería más que otra dificultad. Aun así, el miedo había existido siempre, atormentándola de continuo, Más recientemente, además, habían empezado a molestarle los olores y sentía nauseas a horas extrañas. Había otros síntomas, pequeños pero reveladores.

¿Qué rumbo tomar, pues? ¿Ir con McCullough, Dios sabía adónde, cuando este regresara, confiando en que Darien la encontraría, y que lo haría antes de que el escocés decidiera desafiar el peligro y acabar lo que antes había interrumpido Darien? Serena pensó que el Príncipe confiaba en que el temor de McCullough a su venganza y la presencia de Andrew impedirían la repetición del hecho, pero si ella rechazaba a Andrew, ¿qué razón tendría este para quedarse?

Serena echó la capucha hacia atrás y se pasó la mano por los cabellos con un gesto de cansancio.

-Por ahora podríamos desmontar. Tengo ganas de caminar, y a lo mejor se me pasa el dolor de cabeza.

-¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? -preguntó Andrew con tono preocupado, al tiempo que desmontaba y se aprestaba a ayudar a Serena con el brazo sano-. De todas formas los caballos necesitan descansar, beber y tiempo para pacer. Supongo que no conseguiremos más que agua. Yo te la traeré.

Serena se acercó a las mujeres y charló con dos de ellas, con las que había trabado cierta relación durante su estancia entre los bandoleros. Parecían recelar de Serena tras su desaparición, y resentidas porque las hubieran dejado allí, mientras que ella había participado en los sucesos. Serena satisfizo su curiosidad sobre lo ocurrido y luego, al ver que Andrew se acercaba con la taza de plata de la petaca que llevaba en sus alforjas, se interrumpió y fue hacia él.

Andrew le tendió la taza. Serena le lanzó una mirada de interrogación con el entrecejo fruncido, pues el líquido era turbio.

-Polvos para tu dolor de cabeza -le explicó el-. Te traeré agua fresca cuando te lo hayas tomado.

Serena contuvo la respiración y bebió, estremeciéndose por el sabor amargo del líquido.

-¿No es demasiado fuerte?

-Quizá, pero es la dosis que me han recomendado para mi brazo. -Andrew palmeó el pescuezo del caballo que pacía cerca de el-. Darien se los dio a Malachite para mí, así que no pueden ser malos.

-Supongo que no -dijo Serena dubitativamente. Haciendo un esfuerzo se lo bebió todo y le devolvió la taza. Andrew la recogió y echo una breve mirada hacia el camino por el que habían llegado con expresión de inquietud en el rostro.

Serena lo vio y dijo:

-Tal vez será mejor que tú también tomes un poco.

-Sí, enseguida. -Se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia el pozo. Serena lo vio mirar la jarra que la niña de pelo negro había usado, que se había convertido en el recipiente comunitario para el agua; luego llenó una vez más la taza. Serena se la bebió. Andrew tuvo que sacar más agua con el cubo, que ya se había vaciado, para saciar su sed. Serena no vio que él se tomara su dosis de láudano, así que frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose si le habría dado todo lo que le quedaba. Resultaba un tanto preocupante que se sacrificaran tanto por ella. Malachite le había cedido su guerrera, Jedite su capa impermeable y ahora... Jedite, el tranquilo y amable Jedite, que tan bellas melodías gitanas extraía de su guitarra, ya no necesitaba su capa.

La mente de Serena empezaba a divagar. Sentía las piernas pesadas, así que tuvo que apoyarse en la cerca. Andrew parecía ocupado junto al pozo, hablando con los niños y dándoles monedas. Luego se acercó a ella, tambaleándose un poco. Los árboles también parecían oscilar, así como los dos adolescentes que seguían a Andrew mirándola con sus grandes ojos. Serena dio un paso hacia Andrew y cayó.

Él la recogió y la llevo, medio a rastras, medio en brazos, hacia la cerca. Los dos muchachos se encargaron de llevar los caballos hasta allí. Las bestias siguieron mordisqueando la hierba.

-Lo siento, Serena -murmuró Andrew-. No había otro modo de hacerlo.

La cogió en brazos, gruñendo por el dolor que le causaba en el brazo herido, y estuvo a punto de dejarla caer, de modo que Serena tuvo que asirse al cuello de su chaqueta. Andrew se subió a uno de los postes de la cerca para impulsarse y montar a caballo con Serena en los brazos. Ella, carente de voluntad, quedó inmóvil con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho. Andrew espoleó el caballo, que inició un trote cansino. Cuando se inició aquel movimiento de balanceo, Serena dejó caer los párpados y se durmió.

El sol de la mañana derramaba su luz en la habitación como un jarabe dorado. Su calor había empezado ya a disipar el frío de la noche, pero el pequeño fuego que ardía en la chimenea con repisa de mármol resultaba alegre y reconfortante. Serena se hallaba en una cama con dosel, cuyas columnas de palisandro ostentaban hojas de acanto talladas. Estaba sentada, apoyada contra un cabezal forrado de lino con adornos de encaje, y rodeada de gruesos almohadones cubiertos de raso ocre, con labor de ganchillo y bordado. A un lado tenía una bandeja de plata sobre una mesita móvil de caoba colocada a la altura de su regazo. En la bandeja había una jarrita de porcelana con un dibujo de rosas, llena de chocolate aromático y humeante, una jícara con su platillo, un plato de croissants calientes cubiertos por una servilleta de hilo bordado y un ramito de narcisos en un pequeño búcaro de plata. El perfume de las flores se mezclaba con el olor del chocolate, impregnando la habitación. También había un leve olor a flores secas que había en una vasija de cristal opalino sobre la repisa de la chimenea, calentadas, por el fuego.

Serena extendió un brazo, cogió la jarrita de chocolate y llenó la jícara. No se había sentido tan mimada en su vida, ni siquiera cuando había estado enferma. Por las comodidades y lujos que le ofrecían en la casa de los Furuhata se hubiera dicho que era una invalida, cuando menos. Hacía tres días que no le permitían salir de la cama. Le habían suministrado las últimas revistas de modas de Paris, novelas con tapas jaspeadas, imitando mármol y ónice, e innumerables platos y bocados para tentar su apetito. Su anfitriona la visitaba de vez en cuando, pero la mayor parte del tiempo la dejaban sola para que descansara.

Al principio, Serena estaba demasiado exhausta para hacer otra cosa que sumergirse en aquel lujo tranquilizador y reconfortante. Tan agotadas estaban sus fuerzas que ni siquiera había protestado cuando la doncella de Helene Furuhata la había bañado como a un bebé, le había lavado el pelo y se lo había peinado. En ciertos aspectos aquella confusión provocada por la fatiga había sido beneficiosa. Apenas podía recordar el largo viaje que la había llevado hasta Nueva Orleáns. Al despertar del efecto de los polvos, se encontraba ya a casi doce horas de la Tierra de Nadie, meciéndose en una cama en el interior de un carromato que habían prestado a Andrew. Este se había negado entonces rotundamente a volver atrás, y Serena se había sentido tan enferma al intentar bajar del carromato que habría caído de bruces si Andrew no la hubiera atrapado a tiempo.

Al día siguiente, a pesar de que Andrew tenía los ojos enrojecidos y el rostro macilento, finalmente se habían detenido en una plantación. Los dueños eran desconocidos para Andrew, pero les habían dado hospitalidad. Les habían permitido pasar la noche en la cabaña que, en un extremo de la casa, estaba destinada precisamente a visitantes como ellos, que transitaban por aquella carretera solitaria. Andrew había dormido fuera, envuelto en una manta bajo el carromato, y Serena había ocupado la cama. Lo que pensaron sus anfitriones de tales disposiciones no llegaron a saberlo, pues se marcharon con las primeras luces del día. Serena se sentía mejor, pero tan desanimada que no parecía importarle adonde fuera ni con quién.

Su más vívido recuerdo era, sin embargo, el momento en que, días después, habían entrado en la casa de la señora Furuhata y los habían conducido a su presencia. La expresión de horror escandalizado que había aparecido en el rostro de aquella elegante dama había herido a Serena en lo más vivo. Lo que más preocupaba a la madre de Andrew, al parecer, era el aspecto de Serena con el vestido harapiento, la capa arrugada y el pelo enmarañado, y el de Andrew, que iba sucio y desaliñado. ¿Y si algún conocido los había visto entrar con aquella facha, o llegar en un vehículo tan horroro_so? ¡Tiens, _mejor no pensarlo! Sólo más tarde la señora Furuhata se dio cuenta de que su único hijo varón llevaba el brazo en cabestrillo y empezó a preguntar que hacían allí y en semejantes condiciones.

Serena sorbió su chocolate, dejando que su mirada se paseara por las paredes cubiertas de tafetán ocre, la carpintería, con su delicado dibujo de conchas y campanillas, los cortinajes de seda rosa, sujetos por gruesos cordones de pasamanería con borlas, los visillos de encaje tan finos como telas de araña y los suelos pulidos con sus alfombras en tono rosa, verde y crema.

La casa era una mezcla exquisita de diseño español y decoración francesa. Su fachada daba a una de las calles más importantes del Vieux Carre, la (vieja plaza), en el centro de la parte más vieja de la ciudad. Tenía ocho ha bitaciones, todas comunicadas entre sí para permitir que se ventilaran y situadas en el segundo piso, por encima del ruido y el polvo de la calle. Los pisos inferiores se utilizaban para alojar a los esclavos y como almacenes. En la parte de atrás tenía un hermoso jardín de estilo morisco, con una alegre fuente en el medio, cuyos muros de ladrillo estaban cubiertos por setos de adelfas y malvarrosas. Los parterres de flores se alineaban a lo largo de los senderos, también de ladrillo.

El mobiliario interior tenía reminiscencias parisinas. En la habitación en la que se hallaba Serena, un tocador ocupaba una esquina. A un lado tenía un alto candelabro de bronce y al otro, un biombo con pinturas de pastoras y cabreros enamorados de Fragonard. Los cajones del tocador quedaban ocultos bajo festones de encaje, y sobre su superficie había toda una colección de frascos con pomos de plata, cepillos con mangos también de plata y, enmarcada en plata, una miniatura de Andrew en tonos pastel.

Andrew había sido la amabilidad personificada durante el viaje. No había nada que él no hiciera para garantizar la comodidad y la tranquilidad de espíritu de Serena, excepto regresar a la guarida de McCullough. El resentimiento de Serena no había provocado ira alguna en él. Se disculpaba continuamente, pero su resolución era inamovible. Ni lágrimas ni amenazas le habían impedido hacer lo que él creía mejor. Le preocupaba el silencio apático en que se había sumido Serena después del segundo día de viaje, pero hizo lo posible por parecer alegre y despreocupado, a pesar de que el brazo debía de dolerle terriblemente a causa del esfuerzo necesario para llevar las riendas del carromato.

En algunas ocasiones Serena casi le había agradecido que la hubiera obligado a marcharse con él, y no porque le hubiera perdonado, sino porque para ella la decisión era tan difícil que se había quedado paralizada por la duda. Irse con Andrew era la alternativa de la inte ligencia; sin embargo, no estaba segura de que hubiera llegado a decantarse por lo que, en realidad, significaba dejar a Darien. El príncipe la había apartado de si, cierto, sin decirle cuando volvería por ella, ni si lo haría. Pero tampoco había dicho que no fuera a hacerlo.

El sonido de unos leves golpes en la puerta aligeraron el ánimo de Serena, prometiendo sacarla del círculo en que se movían sus pensamientos. Se volvió hacia la puerta de madera tallada con picaporte de cerámica y dijo:

_-Entrez!_

Helene Furuhata entró en la habitación luciendo una bata de terciopelo azul forrada de seda color melocotón, yuna encantadora toca de lino yencaje atada por debajo de una oreja con cinta azul. Detrás de ella entró su doncella llevando una pila de vestidos en los brazos con todo el cuidado de una niñera con su primer bebé.

_-Bonjour, ma chere! _¡Espero que haya dormido bien!

-Estupendamente, gracias. -Se había pasado media noche dando vueltas en la cama, como resultado, pensaba ella, de tantas preocupaciones y tan poco ejercicio, pero hubiera sido descortés quejarse.

-Ah, bien. Entonces quizá se encuentre lo bastante descansada como para pensar en modas, ¿sí?

-No creo...

-Tiene que complacer este capricho mío, _chere. _Mi hija no ha tenido jamás el menor gusto para vestir y se niega en redondo a seguir mis consejos, así que me muero de ganas de tener a alguien a quien inculcar mis preferencias.

-Ya tengo un vestido -señaló Serena, sonriendo levemente ante el entusiasmo de Helene Furuhata.

-¿Esa cosa gris? No valía más que para tirarlo a la basura, y eso es lo que hice... o mandé hacer -añadió con escrupulosa sinceridad.

-¿Ha quemado mi vestido? -preguntó Serena, frunciendo el entrecejo con incredulidad y borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Era lo mejor, se lo aseguro. Cualquiera que la hubiera visto con ella habría tornado por una penitente. No puede ser. Debe hacer alarde de lo poco que le importan los comentarios de los demás. Es el mejor camino.

-Tal vez, si quisiera aparecer en sociedad, pero no deseo...

-¿No quiere salir? ¡Funesto, _ma chere, _sería funesto! Todos sabrían entonces que tiene algo que ocultar. -Al ver la expresión de Serena, la señora Furuhata se detuvo con una exclamación de enojo-. Ah, no pretendía echárselo en cara de esta manera. Sin embargo, _ma chere, _debe comprender que todo el mundo se ha enterado de que fue raptada por el Príncipe. Vaya, en realidad no se ha hablado de otra cosa desde que llegué a la ciudad. ¡Es la comidilla de la temporada!

-¡Entonces desde luego que no quiero salir! -exclamó Serena, dejando su jícara sobre el platillo con un golpe y apartando la bandeja, súbitamente perdido el apetito.

-¡Pero es lo que ha de hacer! No puede ocultarse para siempre. Yo la acompañaré y comentaré en privado a unos pocos, solo a unos pocos, que todo ha sido una gran exageración, que Andrew, su galante caballero, llego a tiempo para rescatarla. Luego, cuando se anuncien las amonestaciones, todos se lo creerán, pues nadie pensará que mi hijo aceptaría a una mujer mancillada como esposa. Una tontería, claro está, pues ¿por qué no iba a hacerlo si la ama? Sin embargo, ante los demás es necesaria esta farsa.

Serena alzó la cabeza rápidamente.

-Oh, no, señora, va usted demasiado deprisa. Aún no se ha decidido que vaya a haber boda.

Durante un instante, algo parecido al alivio se dibujó en el rostro de la madre de Andrew, que borró luego la educación y la inquietud.

-Pero él ha dicho que sí y, sinceramente, tal como me ha contado su historia, creo que será lo mejor.

-La decisión no es sólo suya.

-No debe culparle, pues fue su afecto por usted lo que hizo que confiara en mí y me pidiera ayuda. Siempre ha sabido lo que quería y siempre lo ha conseguido.

-No lo dudo -dijo Serena, con una sonrisa irónica-, pero no puedo permitir que disponga de mi vida a su conveniencia.

El rostro de Helene Furuhata estaba serio cuando miró a Serena.

-¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer, _there? _No creo que comprenda bien lo que ocurrió si no se casa con él. Yo la ayudaré cuanto pueda, pero sin la respetabilidad del matrimonio, y habría de realizarse enseguida, me temo que su vida se arruinará.

-No puede evitarse.

La señora Furuhata la contempló durante largo rato. Al fin encogió los hombros regordetes bajo la bata de terciopelo.

-Eso es algo que tendrán que decidir entre los dos, pero se lo advierto, no le será fácil disuadirle. De momento, no puede ir desnuda, tanto si se aventura a salir fuera como si no. ¿Quiere echar un vistazo a lo que le he traído?

Tan zalamero era su tono, tan razonable su actitud, que a Serena le pareció una estúpida grosería no aceptar. La doncella, una mujer negra de hermosa figura, sonrisa deslumbrante y los cabellos cubiertos por una toca sólo un poco menos elegante que la de su ama, se acercó a la cama y depositó las telas de seda, terciopelo, raso e hilo. Serena, que no se había fijado en los vestidos hasta entonces, exclamó:

-¡Pero esto es demasiado!

-Ay, sí -dijo Helene con alegre sonrisa-. Me temo que estoy un poco _embonpoint _esta temporada. Estos vestidos me los han hecho en Paris con las medidas del año pasado y, por mucho que lo he intentado, no he conseguido meterme en ellos. Ceci no quiere ni verlos; ¿querría probárselos usted?

Ceci era la hermana de Andrew y una buena amiga de Serena, a pesar de ser dos años más joven.

-¿Está aquí Ceci?

-No. ¿Habrá muchacha más irritante? Enfermó de varicela dos semanas antes de emprender viaje hacia aquí. ¡Menudo susto nos dio! Podrían haber sido viruelas, ¿comprende? Se quedará en la plantación con su padre para hacerle compañía hasta que se le curen las señales. Me temo que no podrá aparecer en el palco de la ópera hasta el próximo año. Pero basta de charlas. Pruébese el de seda verde manzana. Creo que le quedará muy bien con unas puntadas aquí y allá.

La descripción de los cambios que habrían de hacerse para que a Serena le sentara bien era más que optimista, pero al cabo de veinticuatro horas pudo abandonar la habitación vestida con elegante sencillez. Llevaba una chaqueta corta de color canela sobre un vestido verde de seda con la cintura alta y el escote en forma de corazón que subía hasta un cuello alto con el mismo ribete de encaje que adornaba las anchas mangas. Le habían cortado el pelo del flequillo y sus rizos se apilaban alrededor del rostro. Calzaba zapatos de piel con lazos de terciopelo color canela. En una de las habitaciones superiores se hallaba una costurera a la que habían encargado arreglar los otros tres conjuntos que Serena había aceptado ante la insistencia de Helene, uno de color lavanda y azul marino, otro rosa, con un sombrero de plumas a juego, y una pelliza redingote de falla amarilla a rayas, con cuello de tul de Vandyke.

A Serena le dijeron que podría encontrar a Helene en el gabinete, donde acostumbraba atender su correspondencia y llevar personalmente las cuentas de la casa. Serena llamó a la puerta y entró con un exagerado revuelo de faldas.

La señora Furuhata alzó la vista de su secreter y dejó la pluma en un tintero de ónice pulido. Su hijo, que se hallaba de pie junto a ella, también levanto los ojos y en su rostro se dibujó lentamente una sonrisa.

-Encantadora-dijo Helene-. ¿Verdad, Andrew?

-Deliciosa -replicó él, después de que le fuera preciso aclararse la garganta.

-Gracias a los dos -dijo Serena con tono animado, recuperado ya el equilibrio-. ¿Qué hacen ahí?

-Me alegro de que lo pregunte. -Helene miró a su hijo de reojo-. Es algo que le concierne, querida. Quería pedirle permiso antes de enviar la misiva, pero he pensado en consultar primero con Andrew sobre el modo de expresarme. Estoy escribiendo una carta a su tía para comunicarle que ha vuelto sana y salva.

-Es... es muy amable de su parte, pero temo que será inútil.

-Eso mismo me ha dicho Andrew. Aun así, no tendré la conciencia tranquila hasta que ella lo sepa.

¿No sería que la señora Furuhata esperaba que la tía de Serena se presentara en la ciudad para llevársela antes de que la joven sucumbiera a la persuasión de Andrew? No podía culparla, pero le dolió pensar en ello, puesto que en otro tiempo aquel matrimonio había contado con su total aprobación.

-Debe hacer lo que mejor le parezca -dijo Serena.

-¡_Chere_no ponga esa cara! -exclamó Helene-. No me sorprendería nada ver a Berthe Aino en la ciudad antes de que acabe la semana. ¡Ya verá!

No ocurrió así. Como si quisiera distraerla de la falta de respuesta de su tía, la señora Furuhata organizó expediciones a las tiendas del barrio de los habitantes de habla francesa y española del Vieux Carre. En ellas compraron pañuelos y perfumes, guantes, velos con los que proteger el rostro del sol de primavera, ropa interior y raíces de vetiver para perfumar la ropa y ahuyentar las polillas. La señora Furuhata ordenó también que prepararan su carruaje para ir a la zona de la ciudad conocida como Faubourg St. Mary, adonde se habían retirado los habitantes de la ciudad de habla inglesa, a quienes rehuían los criollos tanto de origen francés como español, para construir sus casas con motivos griegos y romanos. Pasearon asimismo por el muelle y por la vieja Place d'Armes, la plaza de la iglesia de San Luis. Helene saludaba a sus conocidos con la cabeza y de vez en cuando se detenía para presentar a su joven amiga con modales tranquilos, impávida ante las súbitas miradas y las respuestas balbucidas.

El domingo por la noche fueron al Teatro de Orleans. Una diva parisina, cuya voz era tan impresionante como sus blancos senos, actuaba como Rosina en la nueva ópera cómica de Rossini, _El barbero de Sevilla. _Durante el intermedio acudieron a su palco dos viejas damas de aire muy aristocrático, que habían prestado más atención a Serena que a los atributos de la diva durante la representación. Estuvieron charlando con ellas unos minutos, haciendo preguntas insustanciales a Serena, sin perder detalle de su apariencia, modales y carácter. Se marcharon tras aceptar cortésmente una invitación de su querida amiga Helene para visitarla al día siguiente.

-Ah, _there_-dijo la señora Furuhata con un suspiro de felicidad, recostándose en su asiento-, ahora sí que saldremos de dudas. No hay pareja más importante en Nueva Orleans que esas dos, en otro tiempo damas de compañía de la propia Maria Antonieta. Si ellas lo aceptan, todo irá bien. De lo contrario, estamos perdidas.

Serena no estaba segura de desear que la sometieran a examen como si fuera un caballo o un esclavo en venta. Al día siguiente se puso el vestido de seda rosa y se dirigió, con cierto aire envarado, a la defensiva, al salón donde se recibía a las dos grandes damas.

Allí estaban ellas con sus ojos negros como cuentas de vidrio en sus rostros blancos y frágiles. Helene servía agua de azahar de una jarra de plata, e indicaba a la criada que pasara los pastelitos coronados por almendras picadas y violetas escarchadas de oscuro color púrpura. Al ver a Serena le señaló una silla junto a la pareja de ancianas.

Sintiéndose incómoda, Serena no supo que contestar a las incisivas preguntas que le hicieron y Helene, que no dejaba de fruncir el entrecejo y animarla con pequeñas inclinaciones de cabeza, no la ayudó precisamente. Su anfitriona intentó valientemente distraerlas con la historia de una colisión en el Mississippi entre una chalana y uno de los barcos de vapor con rueda de paletas que hacían el trayecto del río. Las ancianas la escucharon con escasa atención y volvieron al ataque con preguntas sencillas, que no acababan de ser directas, pero estaban destinadas a incitar a las confidencias. Quizá Serena estaba familiarizada con la catedral de la capital de Rutenia, sin duda el príncipe se la había descrito. La madre del príncipe era una mujer distinguida, pariente de los Wittelsbach de Munich, la familia dirigente de Bavaria. Algunos decían que se había elegido a una prima de esa rama de la familia real como esposa para Maximilian. ¿Pensaban casar a Darien con esa misma joven? ¿No lo sabía? Que extraño. Querían saber de qué temas había hablado con el príncipe. Los gustos e intereses de los personajes regios solían ser insólitos, diferentes a los del común de las gentes, ¿no era cierto?

Las respuestas que se le ocurrían a Serena eran bastante groseras y tuvo que morderse la lengua por miedo a poner en apuros a la señora Furuhata. La paciencia y la diplomacia de Serena tenían un límite, por necesaria que fuera la aprobación de aquellas mujeres.

-Díganos, señorita Tsukino, ¿cómo era la conversación del príncipe? ¿O tal vez no perdieron el tiempo en charlas ociosas?

Por un momento, Serena oyó el eco de las frases fluidas de Darien.

-Su conversación -contestó lentamente- raras veces era vulgar o incorrecta. Es decir, no se servía de la charla ociosa como trampa para los incautos. Cuando deseaba saber algo, lo preguntaba, y si la respuesta no le satisfacía buscaba otro modo de averiguar lo que quería o bien callaba.

La insinuación no podía ser más clara. Un resoplido turbo la atmósfera del salón; la anciana se echó hacia atrás con expresión ofendida. Su hermana parecía petrificada por la incredulidad.

En ese momento se abrió la puerta. El mayordomo, que había viajado con su señora desde St. Martinville y era el mismo que había anunciado a Darien la noche del baile, se adelantó e hizo una reverencia.

-Disculpe, señora, pero el príncipe está aquí.

-Oh -exclamó Helene débilmente. Era innecesario preguntar que Príncipe-. Supongo que será mejor que le haga pasar.

-No es necesario -dijo Darien, desde la puerta-. Ya estoy aquí y confío en que me perdonará la intrusión y la presunción.

Al ver a Serena vaciló y palideció, pero desvió la mirada rápidamente para evaluar a las dos ancianas. Después cogió la mano de la señora Furuhata e inclinó la cabeza. Vestía un inmaculado uniforme blanco y llevaba la chaqueta corta con sus galones dorados colgada de un hombro.

Serena notó que el pulso se le aceleraba, que su rostro perdía el color y luego se encendía. Apretó las manos con fuerza sobre el regazo, consciente de que acaparaba todas las miradas.

Darien se irguió y preguntó:

-¿Tendré el honor de ser presentado a estas damas?

Helene se apresuró a acceder a su petición con voz algo vacilante al mencionar que las señoras habían sido miembros de la corte francesa y habían escapado al terror por los pelos.

-Por supuesto -dijo Darien, con una cordial sonrisa de simpatía, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre la mano de una y otra-. El aire es inconfundible. El miedo puede superarse, ¿o no es cierto?, pero las esperanzas de orden y seguridad y la confianza en los hombres ya no pueden recuperarse, y esta pérdida se hace patente.

-Eso es exactamente lo que siempre he dicho -declaró la mayor, muy complacida, con un leve tono rosado en las mejillas-. Uno reconoce siempre a otro _emigre. _Se lleva en los ojos.

-O en el rostro, espejo de pasados horrores Y placeres.

-¡Espero que no, alteza!

De haber llevado consigo un abanico, la anciana cortesana lo hubiera agitado sin duda a la manera en que se estilaba cincuenta años atrás. Mientras Serena contemplaba la escena con cierto asombro, Darien se sentó entre las ancianas hermanas y pronto consiguió que rieran y parlotearan como chiquillas para contarle su precipitada huida de Paris en un carro lleno de coles, tocándole el brazo con sus dedos enguantados como si quisieran asegurarse de que estaba realmente allí, junto a ellas.

Las tenía completamente cautivadas cuando, con delicadeza de hombre de mundo, Darien involucró a Helene y Serena en aquella rápida sucesión de recuerdos. Al cabo de poco, las viejas damas parecían dispuestas a otorgar su aprobación a todo el mundo.

Aprovechando un momento de calma, Darien miró a Helene.

-Pensaba encontrar a su hijo en casa esta mañana.

-Andrew se ha marchado hace poco con intención de visitar a su sastre. ¿Quiere que envíe un criado a buscarle?

-Se lo agradezco, pero no es necesario. Lo veré otro día si, como sospecho, la señorita Tsukino puede proporcionarme la información que preciso. ¿Podríamos hablar en privado?

-Yo... bueno, alteza, yo... -La señora Furuhata no sabía que contestar. Resultaba obvio que se debatía entre acceder a lo que tan cortésmente se le pedía y no permitir a una joven a la que tenía bajo su protección que se quedara a solas con un hombre.

-Sin duda comprenderá, alteza -dijo la mayor de las hermanas-, que madame Furuhata no puede concederle lo que le pide. Me temo que no sería decoroso.

-Debo apelar entonces a que la señorita y yo ya nos conocemos como motivo de excepción...

_-Mais oui _-dijo la dama, encogiendo los hombros huesudos, embutidos en bombas de seda negra con encajes-, estamos al corriente. Sin embargo, la apariencia lo es todo, ¿comprende?

-Tal vez en este caso -perseveró Darien, con tono ligero, aunque tenía el entrecejo fruncido-, ¿podría obtener una dispensa real?

-Ah, alteza, a mí me persiguieron príncipes por los jardines de las Tullirías cuando su alteza no era más que un querubín entre los Ángeles. Pocas prerrogativas podrían reclamar que me sorprendieran, o me escandalizaran. Pero, lamentablemente, no estamos en Francia, ni en Rutenia.

Serena era plenamente consciente de que el interés por Andrew no era más que una excusa. Ella no deseaba hablar con Darien. De hecho, desconfiaba de su urbanidad y de la cortesía con que había formulado su petición. Aún menos quería quedarse a solas con él. Se aclaró la garganta y dijo con tono circunspecto:

-¿Podríamos apartarnos tal vez durante unos minutos, en el extremo de la sala?

Esta propuesta no satisfizo a Darien, pero poca cosa podía hacer salvo seguir a Serena hasta el hueco de la ventana, adornado con colgaduras de terciopelo y encaje y compartido por una ninfa de mármol sobre un pedestal. Desde allí se veía el jardín posterior de la casa.

-Ultrajada, traicionada y víctima de los peores chismorreos. No lo ha pasado muy bien desde que nos conocimos -dijo Darien.

No era eso lo que Serena esperaba.

-Eso no importa. ¿Encontró a...?

-¡Por supuesto que importa! -La violencia contenida cortó en seco la frase de Serena-. Le impide elegir libremente y la obliga a vivir como un paria sin tener culpa ninguna. ¿Me absolverá algún día, ahora que está lejos de mí? Yo prefiero que no lo haga y permanezca a mi lado.

-¿Con qué fin? -inquirió Serena- ¿Para viajar con el resto de su equipaje? No estoy hecha para seguirle como la mujer de un soldado, esperando siempre a que regrese de una nueva escaramuza, sin saber con quién habré de irme si por casualidad olvida donde me dejó la última vez... o no regresa. -Esta era la descripción más clara que Serena podía hacer de su situación. Que él la había comprendido se hizo patente por el modo en que entorno los párpados.

-Tiene mi garantía.

-¿Una garantía de palabras?

-¿Qué otra puede haber? La ley y la Iglesia le confieren santidad a partes iguales, pero no pueden crear lo que no existe.

Serena apartó el rostro para mirar el jardín. Una criada se había subido a un taburete para sacar agua con una calabaza hueca de una enorme tinaja de arcilla que había debajo de la gálea de las cocinas. Luego se metió en la casa.

-Andrew me ha pedido que me case con él.

Darien tardó unos instantes en responder.

-¡Qué noble...!

-¡No tiene por qué burlarse!

-Por extraño que parezca, no me burlaba. Era un tributo. ¿Le aceptará?

-No le he contestado aún. -Su réplica fue breve y seca.

-Es una solución muy recomendable. Andrew ha tenido la misma educación, es de su mismo país y tiene los medios necesarios para procurar su bienestar. Es sobrio, inteligente, leal, y la quiere.

-Un modelo, en realidad -dijo Serena sin inflexión en la voz.

-¿Y si, a pesar de todo eso, le dijera que se viniera conmigo?

Su voz, tranquila y profunda, con su leve acento extranjero, pulsó una cuerda que vibró en el interior de Serena. Sintió el doloroso impulso de arrojarse en sus brazos, de olvidar el futuro y dejarse llevar por los vientos que quisieran conformar su destino. La prudencia y un extraño miedo sin forma definida le dictaron cautela.

-¿Adonde? ¿Lo sabe acaso?

-Por el momento, a la legación francesa. Después, a Rutenia.

-¿Ha encontrado a Mina? -Serena se dio la vuelta, con la espalda erguida y las manos fuertemente apretadas.

-Perdimos su rastro en Natchitoches, pero sabemos que ella y su amante actual se embarcaron con la intención de venir aquí, a Nueva Orleans.

-¿Así que cogió el primer barco en pos de mi prima? No me extraña que se haya sorprendido tanto de verme aquí -La mirada de Serena se burlaba de la preocupación del Príncipe por su situación actual.

-Admito que me he quedado perplejo al verla envuelta en sedas y atenciones, como la hija de la casa. Por otro lado, no, no me ha sorprendido. Después de despedirnos de su amigo, James Bowie, mis hombres y yo volvimos a la guarida arrasada de McCullough. Nos dijeron que había aparecido por allí, pero que se la había llevado luego su galante caballero, medio desmayada.

-Era el efecto de sus polvos, un truco por el que tendré que perdonar a Andrew si algún día me convierto en su esposa.

Darien guardó silencio con la mirada atenta. -Comprendo -dijo por fin-. No fue un rescate, sino un nuevo rapto.

-Con variaciones, y por el mejor de los motivos. Que he llegado a comprender desde entonces.

-Me pregunto si le preocuparía que Furuhata recibiera nuevas instrucciones sobre la conducta de un miembro honorable de la _garde de corps._

Serena empalideció al asimilar el significado de aquellas palabras.

-No se atreverá... -Se interrumpió. Claro que se atrevería, sin el menor escrúpulo. Serena tragó saliva-¿No sería un poco hipócrita?

-Si -replicó él con una leve sonrisa-, pero muy satisfactorio.

-No es usted mi protector

-Que palabra más desafortunada, mi querida Serena, y asociada a una idea falsa.

Serena le tocó la mano; sus dedos estaban fríos al contacto con la cálida piel del Príncipe.

-Prométame que no...Que no hará daño a Andrew. Si lo que pretende es batirse en duelo con él, no...No conseguiría más que dar un nuevo motivo de escándalo.

-Que es lo único que le preocupa, por supuesto. -El tono de su voz ya no era divertido.

-Debo pensar en ello, puesto que usted no quiere hacerlo -replicó ella. Retiró la mano, acalorada por la despreocupación con que hablaba Darien.

-No he tenido más remedio que notarlo con toda claridad esta mañana, así como el solemne peso de mi responsabilidad. La cuestión que queda por resolver es el método más adecuado para rehabilitar su reputación, ¿desentenderme juiciosamente o darle mi protección de modo manifiesto? Sería de infinita ayuda que me dijera que prefiere. 0 tal vez sería un estorbo, y haría mejor en decidir por mí mismo el mejor modo de obrar, al menos para uno de nosotros.

La dureza de su mirada resultaba inquietante, pero Serena no tuvo ocasión de seguir preguntando. Helene se acercó a ellos en ese momento, comentando alegremente la excesiva duración de su charla y los celos de sus otras invitadas.

-Discúlpeme, señora Furuhata -dijo Darien, y cogió a Serena por el brazo para acercarse a las mujeres-. Debo marcharme. Cuando llegué a la legación francesa anoche, me aguardaba una multitud de despachos que requerían mi atención. Tengo que ocuparme de ellos de inmediato.

-Que decepción -exclamó Helene-. Confiábamos en que nos concedería el placer de una larga visita.

-Tal vez pueda hacerlo más adelante. Las obligaciones de la realeza son muchas e inevitables, entre ellas la necesidad de representar al país. Al presentarme en la legación francesa, mi visita a su ciudad se convirtió en asunto oficial y, así, me veo sometido a una serie de deberes sociales. Si les agradan tales formalidades, espero persuadir a las damas presentes, y a usted misma, para que acepten las tarjetas de invitación al baile que se dará dentro de unos días. De ese modo estoy convencido de librarme del tedio.

Helene profirió exclamaciones de placer y las ancianas damas aceptaron con tono regio. Tras un torrente de cumplidos y meticulosas cortesías, el príncipe se marchó. En cuanto se cerró la puerta tras él, se inició una animada conversación sobre las hermosas facciones de Darien, su porte, modales y atenciones. Serena no tomó parte en ella. Tan confusa se hallaba que no prestó atención a las radiantes sonrisas que le dedicaron las antiguas damas de Maria Antonieta, y Helene tuvo que indicarle que se despidiera cuando las señoras se marcharon.

Tres días después, la vieja berlina de la señora Aino se detenía frente a la casa de los Furuhata. La madre de Mina había perdido peso, estaba ojerosa y su rostro tenía un tinte cetrino. Sus sufrimientos no habían mejorado su carácter. No perdió tiempo en formalidades, ni agradeció en modo alguno a Helene por acoger a su sobrina. Se limitó a recoger a Serena y llevársela a la casa que tenía su hermana viuda cerca del río.

La casa estaba situada sobre una botillería de la que era propietaria la viuda y que estaba alquilada a un hombre de color libre. Aquella morada pequeña y sin ventilación estaba impregnada del olor a licor y a humedad. Tenía cinco habitaciones, un salón y un dormitorio que daban a la calle, y en la parte trasera otro dormitorio, un comedor y una despensa. Las estancias posteriores se abrían a una galería exterior, sobre un diminuto jardín, la única característica agradable de la casa. En otro tiempo, una pequeña parte de la galería se había cerrado para crear una nueva y diminuta habitación, en la que se alojaba la criada. Dado que la viuda ya no podía permitirse ese lujo, instalaron en ella a Serena. Al parecer la señora Aino prefería que Marie, su doncella, compartiera su habitación con ella en lugar de su sobrina.

A Serena le pareció bien. Si poco se había esforzado su tía por poner cara amable a Helene Furuhata, menos aún se esforzó con Serena. Tan severas fueron sus maneras que Serena no comprendió para que se hubiera molestado en ir a buscarla. Serena había pensado seriamente en negarse a ir a la casa de la viuda al notar la frialdad de su tía, pero no podía abusar de la hospitalidad de la señora Furuhata por más tiempo. Además, al enterarse de que Darien estaba en la ciudad, Andrew había empezado a importunarla, a exigir y suplicar, abordándola cada vez que aparecía. Le alivió poder alejarse de el por un tiempo, hasta que se hubiera decidido.

Afortunadamente, la señora Aino, o quizá Marie, había ordenado que se guardaran las viejas ropas de Serena en un baúl, y lo había traído consigo. Serena intentó entonces devolver los vestidos que Helene había mandado arreglar para ella, pero la madre de Andrew declaró que eran suyos y se sentiría muy dolida si se negaba a aceptarlos.

Serena se estaba quitando el vestido de color lavanda, que guardaría en un viejo armario pasado de moda, cuando Berthe Aino entró en la habitación.

-Quiero hablar contigo -anunció la señora sin más preámbulos.

-¿Si? -inquirió Serena sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

-Quiero que sepas que no he venido a Nueva Orleans por ti. Tenía... otros asuntos que tratar y que re querían mi presencia. He creído que era mejor sacarte de la casa de los Furuhata antes de que provocaras un escándalo también allí. Andrew ya ha hecho bastante el ridículo por tu culpa, actuando como si fuera un caballero andante para salvarte.

-Estoy segura de que el Príncipe Darien estaría de acuerdo contigo.

-En el futuro te abstendrás, si me haces el favor, de mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia. Lo aborrezco y deseo olvidarlo. La humillación que padecí en sus manos es una prueba de la que quizá no me recupere nunca más, una mancha vergonzosa en mi alma. Todo lo que te pido es un silencio absoluto sobre ese tema, silencio y discreción, si es que sabes lo que es eso. No saldrás a exhibirte, no recibirás visitante alguno ni aceptarás invitaciones. Para ser claros, no abandonarás esta habitación sin mi expreso permiso. En los próximos días, tendrás tiempo de sobra para reflexionar. Te sugiero que consideres la posibilidad de hacer votos de novicia tan pronto como sea posible. Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte.

Cuando su tía se volvía ya para marcharse, Serena le preguntó:

-¿Tiene algo que ver esta visita a la ciudad con la posibilidad de que Mina se encuentre aquí?

-¿Qué? -La voz de su tía era brusca, pero no de lataba sorpresa.

-No me ha preguntado por ella, ni siquiera ha querido saber si está viva o muerta, o si la he visto.

-Mi hija... lo que haga, donde esté, o lo que yo sepa de ella, no es asunto tuyo. Para nosotras es como si estuvieras muerta, ya no perteneces a la familia. Harías bien en recordarlo.

Serena enarcó una ceja. Por alguna razón, las duras palabras de su tía no causaron gran efecto en ella.

-Si pretende cortar toda relación conmigo, perderá toda la autoridad sobre mis actos que supone tener. No puede esperar, por tanto, que me someta a sus órdenes.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos! -exclamó la señora Aino, irguiéndose.

-Si -convino Serena.

No obstante, Serena no abandonó su habitación en los días que siguieron. ¿Qué sentido tenía, si no tenía adonde ir, ni nadie con quien hablar, y nadie se hubiera mostrado ínfimamente educado con ella? La hermana de tía Berthe era una desgraciada criatura a la que la pobreza había convertido en una mujer amargada y mezquina. Había visto a Serena solo un instante, pero estuvo más que dispuesta a aceptar todo cuanto su hermana le contó, y a aumentar su desprecio en proporción directa a la adulación que desplegaba con su hermana, cuya presencia había mejorado tanto las comidas como el ocio. Era Marie quien limpiaba y cocinaba, quien hacía la colada y compraba cada mañana en el mercado francés. Y era Marie quien, cuando los demás ya habían comido, le llevaba una bandeja a Serena con las sobras.

A media mañana del tercer día en casa de la viuda, Serena se hallaba tumbada en la cama mirando el entablado del techo, cuyas grietas habían tapado con musgo seco. No se sentía bien, pero tampoco demasiado mal. Era como si se hubiera apoderado de ella un extraño malestar. Se reprochaba su debilidad, pero no conseguía centrar sus pensamientos en el problema más acuciante, el de resolver su futuro. Era como si estuviera atrapada en una red, cuanto más luchaba, más se enredaba y mayor era su cansancio. En algún recóndito lugar de su mente reconocía la causa de su estado, lo que provocaba aquella sensación enfermiza, su cansancio, su tendencia a sumirse en el sueño. Se negaba, sin embargo, a nombrarla, porque entonces sus problemas serían más graves, exigirían concentración y actos.

Un portazo llamó su atención. Tan escasa era la actividad en la casa de la viuda que se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la única ventana que había en la habita ción, puesto que las ordenanzas municipales dictaminaban que ninguna ventana podía dar a la propiedad privada de otra persona. Serena vio que Marie emergía de las escaleras que conducían al jardín. Llevaba capa y toca. Entró en la cocina, anduvo por el interior en penumbra y salió minutos después con una cesta colgada del brazo. Serena pensó que se dirigía al mercado, pero vio que la criada se detenía para ajustar una servilleta que cubría el contenido de la cesta.

Si iba a comprar al mercado, la cesta debería estar vacía. Daba la impresión de que la criada llevaba comida a algún sitio.

No era necesario preguntarse adónde, a quién o por qué. Serena ya lo sabía. Cogió el chal que había usado para taparse los pies, se calzó los zapatos que tenía debajo de una silla y se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Recorrió la galería con paso ligero y bajó las escaleras de puntillas. No tenía miedo de encontrarse con Berthe, pero prefería evitar el alboroto y los gritos que hubiera acarreado el enfrentamiento. Se detuvo un instante para asegurarse de que Marie había salido ya por la verja lateral de la casa, y luego rodeó el edificio, abrió la verja de hierro forjado y dejó que se cerrara sin ruido detrás de ella.

Apenas distinguió la figura lúgubre de la criada que bajaba presurosa por la calle, esquivando a una mujer que vendía pastelillos de arroz llamados _tout chaud cajas y _a un joven caballero criollo que empuñaba un bastón con pomo de plata. Marie se dirigía al mercado de la plaza. Serena esquivó a su vez a un par de monjas de hábitos flotantes y la siguió.

El mercado era un pabellón estrecho que se extendía a lo largo de la mayor parte de una manzana. Supo que el mercado estaba cerca por la babel de lenguas -francés, español, inglés, alemán, criollo, gaélico, choctaw, griego e italiano de los habitantes de la ciudad y media docena más de lenguas de los marineros de los que regateaban por los artículos en venta. Los cargueros se alineaban a lo largo del malecón. Traían pescado, marisco, carne de venado, conejos, ardillas, mapaches, zarigüeyas, petirrojos, mirlos, palomas y pequeños chorlitos conocidos con el nombre de _papabottes, _famosos entre los caballeros criollos por sus cualidades afrodisíacas, además de verduras en manojos o en cestas, y frutos exóticos de las Antillas. Los indios, sentados aquí y allá, ofrecían pieles, cestos de mimbre, pacanas silvestres, castañas, nueces y raíces de sasafrás que se convertirían en polvo para condimentar la sopa de semillas de quingombo. De vez en cuando se veía también a un marinero que vendía loros y monos.

Los compradores eran caballeros en su mayor parte, pues se consideraba que el mercado no era un lugar apropiado para las señoras, que se verían obligadas a regatear con groseros vendedores y, en ocasiones, a soportar la visión de un guerrero choctaw, ataviado únicamente con una manta hábilmente envuelta en torno al cuerpo. Las mujeres que aparecían por allí iban siempre acompañadas por algún criado para protegerlas y transportar los artículos que ellas consideraran dignos de su mesa. Se trataba sobre todo de las _placees, _cuarteronas elegantemente vestidas, queridas de hombres ricos de la ciudad, que también solían hacerse acompañar por una criada cuyo único cometido consistía en agitar un abanico para mantener a raya a los omnipresentes mosquitos.

Serena prestó poca atención a aquel caleidoscopio de ruidos y colores, de olores a fango y vegetales podridos, a verduras frescas y pieles húmedas, a cebollas, ajo, pepinillos, clavo y pimienta de Jamaica. Su mirada estaba fija en la figura de la criada, que se movía con rapidez. La vio detenerse junto a una mujer alemana de rostro colorado que vendía quesos de bola, y a otra mujer, cubierta de pies a cabeza por una capa de barata tela de frisa, que se acercaba y le cogía la cesta. Serena estaba tan absorta en lo que se desarrollaba ante sus ojos que no vio el gato escuálido que se interponía en su camino.

Lo pisó. El gato soltó un maullido de dolor. Al dar un respingo, Serena derribó una pirámide de naranjas, que salieron rodando en todas direcciones. Un par de chiquillos que andaban por allí se lanzaron al suelo para capturarlas. El vendedor empezó a chillar y en un santiamén se armó con gran alboroto. Cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, Marie y Mina habían desapa recido.

¿La habían visto, o había sido la prudencia lo que les había dictado una huida apresurada? ¿Pero por qué seguía ocultándose Mina? ¿Sabía que Darien y su escolta se hallaban en Nueva Orleans, o era un sentimiento de culpa lo que la mantenía oculta? Miedo o vergüenza, ¿cuál era la respuesta?

Serena sintió un gran deseo de contarle a Darien lo que había visto, tan fuerte que se detuvo en medio de la calle, perpleja por el modo en que había cambiado de actitud. ¿Por qué tenía tanta fe en él? Si podía confiar en el en ese asunto, ¿por qué no también en el de su futuro?

Al notar la mirada de curiosidad de una niñera que llevaba a un crío con bombachos de terciopelo y un aro en la mano, Serena echó a andar de nuevo, aunque no sabía muy bien adónde iba ni por qué. Sus pasos la condujeron hasta el jardín de San Antonio, que estaba detrás de la iglesia de San Luis. Caminaba con una sensación de libertad, pero también de perplejidad por su estupidez. No había lugar seguro. Lo que parecía atraer del matrimonio era un engaño; no había más que ver a las viudas, solas y desposeídas. La única seguridad posible se hallaba en el interior de uno mismo, desde cuya fortaleza se podían encarar las desgracias del mundo con valor, tanto si era para vencer como para salir derrotado. Una vez guarnecido ese bastión, se podía salir para ofrecer amistad y amor. Los débiles, los que vacilaban ante la primera acometida y necesitaban que los sostuvieran desde fuera continuamente, jamás saborearían la gloria de enfrentarse solos a un adversario, hombre o mujer, en pie de igualdad.

Advirtió que se hallaba frente a la legación francesa, un macizo edificio de piedra gris y ladrillo. Se celebraba en aquel momento una recepción matinal con gran ceremonia. Criados con librea flanqueaban los peldaños que conducían hasta la entrada; sus botones de oro resplandecían a la luz del sol. Una hilera de carruajes se extendía a lo largo de varias manzanas, vehículos que no se habían utilizado en mucho tiempo, mientras otros invitados, más modestos, se acercaban a pie hasta la puerta. Las damas, ataviadas con sus más elegantes trajes de mañana y los caballeros con sus fracs hechos a medida, sus corbatines y chalecos bordados, subían la escalinata hasta la inmensa doble puerta de la legación, que estaba abierta.

En el interior centelleaban las arañas, se apreciaba el tenue brillo de las colgaduras de seda y los destellos de las joyas y condecoraciones. Había una hilera de personas que recibían a los invitados nada más entrar, pero se hallaban en la sombra y era difícil distinguirlas. Los hombres que entraban se inclinaban respetuosamente y las mujeres realizaban grandes reverencias.

¿Quién recibiría semejante homenaje sino la realeza? ¿A quién podían honrar de ese modo si no a Darien?

¿Le había hecho ella alguna reverencia desde que se habían conocido? No, ni siquiera en su primer encuentro. De repente aquella omisión le pareció reveladora. ¿Era el orgullo la razón? ¿Obstinación, ignorancia? Muchas eran las veces en que Serena había dejado de pensar en el cómo en un príncipe. A Darien no le había importado. No obstante, parecía ser un asunto de la mayor importancia. Ella no pertenecía a su mundo. Por mucho que ansiara decirle al heredero del trono de Rutenia que se había decidido, que deseaba irse con él, hacerlo sería un error.

No podía haber felicidad para ella en su relación con Darien, siempre al borde de su mundo, sin llegar a formar parte de él. Dependería demasiado de Darien para todo, sería demasiado suya y muy poco de sí misma.

Y cuando terminara, ¿qué? Si después de haber estado con él unas semanas apenas, sentía tal dolor, ¿cómo se sentiría cuando tuviera que separarse de él, cuando tuviera que dormir sola después de varios meses, quizá incluso años?

No, lo mejor sería olvidarlo todo, elegir el mejor camino para ambos, en lugar de dejar que el decidiera por ella.

Serena se alejó rápidamente. No era extraño, a pesar de la pena que se apoderó de ella en aquel momento, que no volviera a pensar en Mina.

* * *

**Hola chicas, aquí les dejo otro cap de esta hermosa historia, espero que les guste tanto como a mí, las cosas se ponen cada vez mejor no?**

**Andrew la quiere de esposa, Darien le dice que la quiere a su lado pero no le dice lo que siente por ella, Sere embarazada?, y que pasará ahora con Mina?**

**Gracias por los rw y a quienes siguen la historia**

**Besitos**

**Angel Negro**


	18. Chapter 18

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo ****18**

La puerta de la diminuta habitación de Serena se abrió de repente. Marie entro con una bandeja cubierta por una servilleta arrugada. La viuda y Berthe Aino seguían el horario de comidas del campo, de modo que cenaban al caer el día. Dado que ya hacia bastante rato que había anochecido, Marie debía de haberse dedicado a lavar los platos antes de dignarse a llevarle la bandeja.

-Vaya -exclamo la criada, deteniéndose-, debería haber encendido una vela. Podría haberme roto el cuello al entrar aquí a oscuras.

-No hay nada que ver.

-Melancólica, ¿eh? Supongo que cree que deberían haberle permitido que fuera al baile de esta noche. -

-¿Baile? -se extraño Serena-. ¿Esta noche?

-Pues claro. No me diga que no lo sabía. No se ha hablado de otra cosa desde el día en que la señora devolvió las invitaciones que llegaron para ustedes dos. Ahora mismo, la señora y su hermana se han ido a ver la llegada de los invitados. La señora no quería, desde luego; cuanto menos vea al príncipe mejor, pero su hermana se moría de ganas y ha insistido en ir para mirar como una tonta.

Serena contemplo a la huesuda mujer, que dejo la bandeja bruscamente sobre una mesita desvencijada.

-¿Recibí una invitación?

-Yo misma la vi, así como otras misivas dirigidas a su nombre que han llegado en los últimos días. Casi todas se arrojaron al fuego. La invitación se entregó a un criado para que la devolviera a la legación.

-No hubiera ido en cualquier caso -replico Serena cansinamente.

-Es lo más sensato, desde luego -se burló la criada-. Las señoras de Nueva Orleáns han rivalizado del modo más indecoroso en llevar el vestido más elegante y caro. El baile del Príncipe será el acontecimiento de la temporada, del que se hablara en los años venideros. Vaya, si hasta mujeres que no pertenecen a la alta sociedad, las _americaines _sobre todo, estaban dispuestas a matar o prostituirse por una invitación.

Al parecer Darien había causado una impresión favorable en la ciudad en la última semana. Serena se preguntó a qué habría dedicado su tiempo el príncipe, además de las recepciones, tés y cenas que debían haberse celebrado en su honor. ¿Habría buscado a Mina con tanta diligencia como en la época que pasaron en el pabellón de caza, y con la misma escasa fortuna? Dudaba de que lo visto por ella en el mercado sirviera para mucho. Lo más probable era que Darien mantuviera vigilada la casa de la viuda. Él no hubiera descuidado una posibilidad tan evidente como la de que Mina se pusiera en contacto con su madre. Al menos este era el argumento con que Serena había intentado convencerse de que su información carecía de importancia.

Miro de reojo el rostro satisfecho de la criada cuando esta se inclinó para aplicar la yesca a una vela. ¿Habrían tenido en cuenta a Marie para la investigación? Su contacto con Mina había sido breve. Podía haber pasado desapercibido en medio del barullo del mercado aunque la siguiera un miembro de la guardia. Suponía que así había sido, puesto que, de lo contrario, hubieran descubierto a Mina, lo que hubiera repercutido sin duda en la casa de la viuda y ella se habría enterado.

Pero Serena deseaba asegurarse, hallar el modo de enviar un mensaje a Darien y que él le contestara. Era todo lo que deseaba por el momento.

La criada se fue, decepcionada por la falta de respuesta de Serena ante sus maliciosos comentarios, tirando bruscamente de las faldas para pasar por la puerta. Serena se levantó. La comida que había bajo la servilleta, pollo frió y espárragos en salsa cuajada, no era demasiado apetecible. Incluso tuvo la impresión de que vomitaría si intentaba comérsela. También había un vaso de vino que bebió a pequeños sorbos antes de dejar la bandeja fuera de la habitación.

Volvió a entrar y se miró en el diminuto espejo de acero pulido que colgaba sobre una mesa que servía como lavabo. A la luz vacilante de la vela, Serena se vio mejor de lo que se sentía. Tenía la piel sonrosada y leves destellos plateados entre las motas azuladas del iris. Sus cabellos caían en cascada sobre su espalda, aureolados por la luz dorada de la vela. En un esfuerzo por animar su ánimo deprimido, por la tarde Serena había calentado agua en la cocina y la había subido por las escaleras de la galería hasta su habitación para bañarse y lavarse el pelo. No obstante, una vez seco, no había vuelto a recogérselo, y llevaba tan solo una Bata que había sacado de su baúl.

La campanilla sonó en la verja del jardín de atrás, único medio de acceder al domicilio de la viuda, puesto que la puerta de la calle en el entresuelo era la entrada de la botillería. Serena no presto demasiada atención. Marie se ocuparía de abrir.

El sonido de pies calzados con botas en la galería fue el primer aviso de que algo ocurría. Los pasos se acercaban con resolución, resonando sobre el entarimado desigual e indicando que había más de un hombre. Serena oyó la voz chillona de Marie protestando. Solo había una persona a la que pudieran desear ver, pues sin duda la criada les habría dicho que las demás señoras se hallaban ausentes. De haber habido cerrojo en la frágil puerta de su habitación, Serena se hubiera encerrado, pero lo único que podía hacer era ajustarse bien la bata y aguardar.

La puerta se abrió. Como blancos destellos entraron Artemis, Malachite y Ziocite, empujando a Marie delante de ellos. Se detuvieron e inclinaron la cabeza, entrechocando los tacones de las botas. Artemis retuvo a la francesa, que no dejaba de revolverse. Ziocite llevaba una caja grande bajo el brazo, atada con una cinta.

-Perdone la intrusión, señorita -dijo Malachite-. Aunque seamos unas extrañas hadas madrinas, hemos venido a buscarla para llevarla al baile.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Serena, una sonrisa de placer por volver a verlos y por la alegría que demostraban sus rostros.

-Son muy amables, pero...

-Si piensa negarse -la interrumpió Artemis-, no se lo aconsejo. Si no viene con nosotros, el propio Darien dejara con un palmo de narices a todos los padres de la ciudad con sus emperifolladas _fraus, _a todos los políticos y soldados que insisten en contarle como derrotaron a los británicos aquí hace seis años, para venir en su busca.

-Digamos que esta... algo tenso -señalo Ziocite con unas maneras sosegadas que recordaban a las de su hermano muerto.

-Pocos personajes de sangre real cumplen con sus obligaciones con tanta distinción como el... y ninguno tan de mala gana -explico Malachite-. Luego está el asunto que le trajo a Nueva Orleáns y que no va demasiado bien, y el rechazo de la invitación al baile.

-Eso no fue cosa mía, pero no cambia el hecho de que no puedo ir.

-Debe hacerlo.

-Pero no tengo nada que ponerme para una ocasión así.

Ziocite se acercó entonces y coloco la caja que llevaba sobre la cama.

-El príncipe Darien esperaba tal objeción. Esto se encargó hace unos días, a su medida.

Viendo que Serena no hacía ademán de abrir la caja, Ziocite soltó la cinta y levanto la tapa. En el interior había un vestido de blanco tisú, tan fino que parecía gasa entretejida con hilos de cobre. El corpiño por encima de la alta cintura estaba bordado, lo que permitía que el cuello se sostuviera sobre el profundo escote. Unos bordados más rígidos aun daban peso y distinción a la cola que caía desde la cintura para abrirse como un abanico.

-No... No puedo aceptarlo.

-Y si lo hace -se burló Marie-, la señora se encargara de que lo lamente.

Artemis sacudió a la mujer.

-Tú serás la que va a lamentarlo si vuelves a abrir la boca.

-¿La están coaccionando? Nosotros nos ocuparemos de quien haya osado retenerla contra su voluntad.

-No es eso exactamente...

-¿Entonces por qué duda? Debo decirle que sería de gran ayuda para Darien que usted fuera al baile. Él nunca se lo pediría, ya lo sabe, pero se rumorea que la rapto de su casa y que la ultrajo. Si la vieran en términos amistosos con él, no se concedería más crédito a esos rumores.

Serena sostuvo la mirada de Malachite durante un largo rato. Vio en ellos simpatía y un cierto grado de pesar por la petición que acababa de formular.

Artemis intervino entonces con su profunda voz gutural.

-La echa de menos, _meine liebe, _y está resuelto a verla, por lo menos, si no puede hacer otra cosa. Eso es todo, en resumidas cuentas.

-Esta mujer se encargara de peinarla, puesto que afirma ser la doncella de su tía -añadió Ziocite-. Tenemos un carruaje esperando para conducirla rápidamente a la legación.

-No, por favor -dijo Serena, llevándose una mano a los ojos, pero ella misma se dio cuenta de la poca firmeza de sus palabras.

-Nos han prohibido usar la fuerza bajo amenaza del más severo castigo, pero él no estará sometido a tal prohibición, como bien sabe. Las palabras de Malachite eran suaves e insidiosas.

Serena alzo el mentón.

-Muy bien, pues, si Marie me peina, iré.

-Se esmerara como nunca -prometió Artemis-, si no quiere acabar ocupándose de las hierbas que crecen en el fondo del Mississippi.

La amenaza y la mirada que la acompaño fueron poderosos incentivos. Marie peino los cabellos de Serena en una corona de relucientes rizos que adquirieron un aspecto regio sobre su cabeza. Luego la ayudo a ponerse el vestido de seda, le calzo las medias y se arrodillo para hacer lo mismo con los blancos zapatos de cabritilla y bordado en cobre que hallo en el fondo de la caja. No dijo nada ante la mirada agradecida de Serena, se limitó a tenderle un par de guantes largos y espero a que se los pusiera para abrochar los botones. Tras esto, la criada salió de la habitación para indicar a los hombres que aguardaban fuera que Serena estaba lista.

Llevando la cola recogida sobre el brazo, Serena bajo las escaleras por delante de los hombres. Le ayudaron a subir al carruaje de bordes dorados, cuyas ondulantes líneas parisinas sugerían que era el vehículo oficial de la legación francesa. Malachite, Artemis y Ziocite montaron a caballo y, cuando el carruaje emprendió la marcha, ocuparon su lugar en torno a él como jinetes de una guardia de honor.

Al poco rato se detenían frente al edificio que albergaba la legación. Unas lámparas de aceite de ballena surgían de las paredes sobre candelabros de bronce a ambos lados de la puerta para iluminar la escalinata de entrada. Las ventanas eran cuadrados de luz dorada. El aire transportaba los vivaces sonidos de trompa, violín, arpa _y _pianoforte, _y _dos jóvenes criados negros bailaban al son de la música en la acera frente a la casa.

Un rumor de comentarios admirativos se elevó de la multitud cuando Serena se apeó del carruaje. Por un instante se preguntó si su tía se hallaría entre la gente congregada para contemplar el espectáculo, pero decidió que no tenía importancia. Dejo caer la cola del vestido para que se deslizara a su espalda mientras ascendía, del brazo de Malachite. Las puertas se abrieron para recibirla y se encontró sonriendo mientras la presentaban al cónsul francés _y _a su esposa, sonriendo y haciendo una graciosa reverencia cuando Darien tomo su mano y sonriendo cuando su mirada se encontró con los ojos negros y serios de Neflyte. Cuando dejo atrás a los anfitriones del baile, pudo respirar de nuevo con tranquilidad. Aunque Darien la había llamado por su nombre y le había apretado la mano, Serena no había levantado la vista más allá de la condecoración que llevaba sobre el pecho.

Era una estúpida. La aguda perspicacia de Darien le haría sospechar rápidamente que le ocurría algo. Serena debía usar todas sus armas femeninas y su instinto para impedir que Darien supiera la verdad. ¿De que serviría que supiera cuanto ansiaba estar con él? ¿Qué bien le haría descubrir que iba a tener un hijo suyo? Ninguna de las dos cosas le alegraría. La última, en particular, era la carga que Serena habría de soportar sola.

-Parece acalorada -comento Malachite-. Me temo que la hemos hecho correr demasiado. ¿Quiere tomar algo? Hay vino caliente con especias y champaña helado, además del agua de azahar que parece ser la bebida favorita de las señoras de Nueva Orleáns.

-Gracias, creo que tomare eso ultimo -replico Serena, y se quedó mirando en torno mientras Malachite iba a buscar la bebida.

No había exageración cuando se afirmaba que las señoras de Nueva Orleáns se habían puesto sus mejores galas. Se veían vestidos de seda oriental y terciopelos de Lyon con encajes y joyas, vestidos adornados con pieles y forrados de raso, vestidos de brocado y brocatel. La luz de dos mil bujías se reflejaba en los diamantes que lucían en cuellos, muñecas y orejas y arrancaba destellos multicolores de esmeraldas, rubíes y zafiros. La fragancia de tanto perfume caro pendía sobre la concurrencia como el incienso en una catedral.

-Aquí tiene -dijo Malachite, acercándose.

Serena tomo el vaso de cristal que le tendía, murmurando las gracias, y se lo llevo a los labios. El olor del agua de azahar penetro por su nariz. Una fuerte nausea la acometió entonces al captar un aroma semejante al del láudano, los polvos que Andrew le había dado y que tan mal le habían sentado no hacia demasiado tiempo. El agua de azahar, como la droga, era un derivado de la adormidera. Debería haberlo supuesto. Su tía siempre tomaba agua de azahar para sus nervios.

-¿Que le ocurre? -pregunto Malachite, cogiendo el vaso de su mano temblorosa.

-Nada -contesto Serena con un gemido ahogado, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Se me pasara enseguida.

-¿Esta segura?

Serena asintió y consiguió sonreír al notar que el espasmo iba desapareciendo. Aun así, no le pareció que Malachite estuviera muy convencido. Su mirada gris era meditabunda mientras contemplaba a Serena, su piel sonrosada a pesar de aquel malestar momentáneo y la blancura, surcada por venas azuladas, de los senos que se hinchaban bajo el amplio escote de su corpiño.

Serena miro alrededor buscando con que distraerle, y vio que los anfitriones habían entrado en la sala. Darien apareció detrás de la esposa del cónsul. Cuando el invitado de honor se inclinaba ante aquellos a los que la dama distinguía con su conversación, la condecoración del príncipe bailaba suspendida de la cinta azul celeste, reflejando la luz. Era una Cruz de Malta de diamantes, zafiros y rubíes engastados en esmalte y oro.

-Hábleme de la condecoración que lleva Darien -pidió Serena-. ¿Que representa?

Malachite se volvió para mirar al príncipe.

-Es una orden instituida por el bisabuelo del actual rey en 1726, y se otorga al valor de quienes conducen a los hombres en batallas para proteger a Rutenia. Fue concedida a Darien por haber contribuido a derrotar a los que invadieron Rutenia por un pequeño desacuerdo que se produjo hace unos años con nuestros vecinos del norte. -Malachite hizo una pausa antes de añadir-: Fue Max quien insistió en que le fuera otorgada. Su padre, nuestro padre, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, sobre todo porque Max, que formaba parte de la misma expedición, no actuó en el combate, y por lo tanto no se le podía conceder tal honor.

-Debe... debe de estar muy orgulloso de llevarla.

-Creo que no hay nada que tenga más valor para el -convino Malachite.

Mientras hablaban, Darien se libró hábilmente de la esposa del cónsul y desapareció. Serena lo busco entre la multitud.

-Dominante y seductora, una visión que aturde la mente y nubla la vista, sin igual en esta sala, en esta ciudad, en este continente o en cualquier otro. ¿Quieres abrir el baile conmigo, bella Serena?

Darien hablaba a su espalda. No era el mejor momento para enfrentarse con él, pero no podía evitarlo. Serena se dio la vuelta, consiguió sonreír y se esforzó por imprimir a sus palabras el mismo tono ligero que él había empleado.

-Con gusto, pero creo que el protocolo exige que lo haga con la anfitriona.

-Tiene los dientes protuberantes y ese vestido lo ha llevado ya en una noche de extraordinario calor, diría yo. Si he de abrir el baile, prefiero que sea con usted.

Sus ojos zafiros tenían un brillo quizá excesivo. Había bebido, y su humor alegre e irreflexivo le recordó la noche en que había disparado en competición con Jedite por los favores de una chica acadiana. Serena no debía olvidar, sin embargo, que la bebida no entorpecía los sentidos del príncipe en absoluto.

-Eso sería poner a prueba mi buena voluntad y falta de resentimiento con una venganza, ¿no cree? ¿Por qué no poner un letrero que diga que fui su amante voluntariamente?

-¿Y por qué no? Solo que no sería cierto.

-¿Que le importa eso a esta gente si es lo que prefieren creer?

-¿Desengañada, dulce Serena? Ese no fue nunca mi propósito, si es que tenía alguno. Pero deme la mano y yo me esforzare, con decoro y cortesía extrema, por darles una razón para pensar que mi único deseo es enmendar el mal causado con grandes dosis de aburrimiento.

Serena se dejó conducir por el príncipe y, ciertamente, no tuvo nada que reprochar en cuanto a sus modales Darien miraba a la multitud que aguardaba alrededor de la pista. Inclino la cabeza a un lado y a otro con expresión distante y luego inicio con Serena los animados pasos de un vals, cogiéndola de un modo tan impersonal como si fuera su hermana pequeña.

Fue una experiencia extrañamente decepcionante. Aun así, Serena contemplo la deliberada inexpresividad de las facciones del príncipe, y en sus labios de dibujo una involuntaria sonrisa. La volubilidad de sus emociones fue una sorpresa para Serena, que meneo la cabeza sin darse cuenta.

-¿Cómo? ¿No aprueba el fingimiento? -inquirió él.

-No, ya que no tengo papel alguno que desempeñar en él. Si el suyo es mostrarse aburrido, ¿Cuál ha de ser el mío?

-¿Atemorizada? -sugirió el, afectando ser la viva imagen de la inocencia.

-¡Ni hablar!

-¿Satisfecha?

-No -replico Serena, lanzándole una mirada indignada.

-¿No hay modo de complacerla? ¿Qué me dice de engreída?

-No sé por qué, pero creo que no me conviene -respondió ella, aun con mayor aspereza.

-A mí sí. Una cosa esta definitivamente prohibida, y es que frunza el entrecejo.

-¡No lo estaba haciendo!

-Sí que lo hacía, y es de lo más inquietante. ¿Acaso tengo una mancha en el cuello?

-¡Sabe perfectamente que no!

-Lo que sé es que le pago a Sarus una suma exorbitante para estar seguro de ello. Ha vuelto conmigo, por cierto.

-Eso le hará muy feliz.

-Inmensamente. No ha abierto la boca más que para quejarse por el trato que ha recibido el uniforme que llevaba durante mi estancia en la Tierra de Nadie. Pero creo que echa de menos ropa femenina de la que ocuparse, porque me ha preguntado con insistencia por usted.

Darien la había atraído ligeramente hacia sí. Serena le lanzo una mirada de desasosiego.

-Sus atenciones diarias ya no son necesarias, pero puede saludarle de mi parte y decirle que estoy bien. En cuanto a la ropa, debería darle las gracias por el vestido que llevo. Ha sido muy considerado de su parte el procurarme tan maravillosa creación.

-Es un vestido magnifico, pero solo pasable mientras no lo luce usted -fue el halago convencional que le dedico Darien, antes de continuar con un tono más incisivo-. Acepto artículos similares de Andrew Furuhata, de modo que no significa demasiado.

Serena se echó hacia atrás, ceñuda.

-De su madre, a la que conozco desde la infancia, lo que es muy diferente.

-Niegue si puede que se los dio por él.

-Quizá en parte sea verdad, pero no del todo. Y además, no es usted quien para lanzar tales acusaciones

Darien enarco una ceja.

-Siempre he tenido la mejor de las intenciones.

-¿Qué le parece como epitafio para mi tumba?

-¡No hay necesidad de llegar a tales extremos! La sonrisa con que el príncipe obsequio a Serena era tan radiante que estuvo a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza.

-Entre nosotros no ha habido jamás nada que fuera de naturaleza moderada -dijo.

Se adentraban en terreno peligroso. Serena tardo un rato en recobrarse y hallar otro tema de conversación menos arriesgado.

-Hay... hay algo que debo decirle. He visto a Mina.

-¿Donde? -La mirada inquisitiva de Darien no hizo desaparecer el calor de sus ojos.

Serena le contó la escena del mercado, más segura que antes de que no tenía importancia para Darien, que él debía tener sus propias fuentes de información.

-Es una lástima que la perdiera entre los nabos y el pescado. ¿Estaba sola?

-Por lo que yo pude ver, sí.

-Preferiría que no volviera a seguir a la criada de su tía. Esto no es un juego de espías, ni una competición deliciosamente arriesgada. La vida de Mina corre peligro si la encuentra antes otra persona, al igual que la suya, dulce Serena, si se interpone en su camino. Temo que tenerla cerca de mi seria como firmar su sentencia de muerte, pero mi mayor tormento es el temor de que se precipite usted al peligro estando alejada de mí.

Serena se había equivocado, la información era importante; pero lo más curioso, lo que apenas se atrevía a admitir, era que Mina y lo que sabía no tuvieran prioridad sobre ella misma.

Antes de que pudiera interrogar al príncipe al respecto, terminó el baile. Darien sostuvo su mirada unos instantes, luego se volvió con la mano de Serena en su brazo y la condujo hacia donde se hallaba Helene Furuhata con las dos damas del _ancien regime _que Serenahabía conocido en su casa. Darien tomo la mano de Serena, se la llevo a los labios para besar la palma, se inclinó y se fue.

-Que maravilloso aspecto tiene esta noche, querida -dijo Helene con frialdad-. Es evidente que al menos uno de los caballeros piensa lo mismo. El príncipe esta cautivado.

La más joven de las hermanas suspiro, juntando las manos nudosas embutidas en mitones de encaje.

-Ha sido de lo más conmovedor el modo en que se la comía con los ojos.

-Estoy... estoy segura de que no ha hecho tal cosa -protesto Serena.

-No todo el mundo es tan observador como nosotras, que los hemos vistos juntos antes -le aseguro la hermana mayor-. No tiene por qué enfadarse.

-¡Ustedes no lo comprenden!

-No es necesario que se explique, _ma __chere _-dijo la anciana dama, tocándole el brazo con su abanico de amarillentas varillas de marfil-. No me había divertido tanto, ni me había sentido tan transportada a mi juventud en muchos años. Transgredir las normas con alguien como él es una mera bagatela sin importancia, excepto para una misma quizá. Todos deben perdonar a esos picaros de la realeza y a las mujeres que tienen la buena suerte de atraer su atención. -Un recuerdo lejano domino la expresión de su rostro, pero se desvaneció cuando añadió animadamente-: Y así se lo diré a cuantos osen hablar mal de usted en mi presencia. ¡Lo hacen por despecho, estoy convencida, y por envidia!

Andrew se les unió en aquel momento. Con miradas de conspiración las ancianas damas abandonaron ese tema. Cuando la música volvió a oírse, Andrew se apresuró a pedirle que bailara con él, y Serena no vio motivo alguno para negarse.

-Te fuiste sin despedirte -dijo Andrew cuando se hallaban ya lejos de su madre y sus amigas.

-Lo sé, y lo siento, pero mi tía vino a buscarme.

-Creo que lo culpa de la desaparición de Mina. ¿Te ha tratado bien?

-Muy bien. -No había necesidad de agobiarle con sus problemas, sobre todo si pretendía negarle el derecho a solucionarlos.

-¡Me permito dudarlo! Me han dicho repetidas veces que no estabas en casa, y no era cierto, pero dejémoslo estar. -Sus ojos castaños la miraron con gran seriedad-. He de hablar contigo. Todavía queda un asunto pendiente entre nosotros, y muy urgente, al menos para mí.

-No sabía que hubieras venido a verme -fue todo lo que Serena pudo decir.

-Tampoco has contestado a mis cartas.

-No las he recibido.

-Si quieres verme, forzare la puerta de la casa. Tu tía no puede mantenerte prisionera.

Andrew confundía las evasivas de Serena para cambiar de tema, creyendo que con ellas pretendía darle alas.

-No, pero lo cierto es, Andrew, que aunque tu preocupación resulta tranquilizadora, no estoy segura de que pueda darte la respuesta que tú quieres.

-Bien poco es lo que te pido.

-Lo sé -replico ella con una mirada de compasión al alzar los ojos hacia el rostro moreno de Andrew, con su fino bigote sobre los labios curvados en una sonrisa-, pero te lo mereces mucho más.

Después de ese baile, los miembros de la escolta cerraron filas en torno a Serena como un muro protector y aislante. Bailaron con ella una y otra vez mientras Darien atendía por necesidad protocolaria a las esposas de los dignatarios, y Serena se preguntó en más de una ocasión si su galantería seria el resultado de una preocupación personal por ella o si se limitaban a cumplir las órdenes de su jefe. Artemis, con el rostro enrojecido pero los pies ligeros, fue su pareja en una danza popular de origen inglés. Malachite escogió un vals. Neflyte ejecuto los pasos de una cuadrilla con precisión y cierto encanto impredecible. Ziocite se inclinó ante ella para una danza cortesana muy semejante al antiguo minué, que había vuelto a ponerse de moda con la restauración de los Borbones en el trono de Francia. Sus maneras eran sosegadas y, al igual que los demás, llevaba un brazalete negro. Se mostró cortes y considerado y con una cordialidad en su semblante que resaltaba extraordinariamente su parecido con Jedite. Tan cambiado estaba el gemelo de Jedite que Serena tuvo casi la impresión, al mirarlo por el rabillo del ojo, de que había sido Ziocite el que había perecido.

Tales reflexiones ocuparon su mente y le impidieron seguir de cerca los movimientos de Darien o pensar demasiado en las náuseas que había sentido. Se le habían pasado al cabo de un rato, pero se negó con emergía a beber nada más en toda la noche. Tuvo ocasión de observar que Darien no la imitaba.

-Ha estado así -le dijo Malachite- desde el día en que llegamos a Nueva Orleáns y empezó a leer los despachos que lo aguardaban aquí. Seguramente tiene sus motivos. Yo no los he leído, pero según tengo entendido buena parte de ellos procedían de su padre, que le reprocha haber eludido sus deberes; otros eran del ministro de finanzas para hablarle de gastos, y otros del secretario de asuntos exteriores para comentarle la posibilidad de que se prometa con una princesa bávara.

-Suficiente para poner a prueba los nervios de un hombre -consiguió decir Serena con gran esfuerzo-, pero más aún para alguien que tenga una misión como la de Darien.

-No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted. Su energía es asombrosa. No solo ha dormido poco y mal por la necesidad de encontrar a su prima Mina, sino que ha tenido que atender continuos deberes sociales y estar constantemente a disposición de todo vendedor de dulces o modista que pudiera proporcionarle alguna información. Además de esto, ha hecho excelentes progresos en la consolidación de las relaciones entre este país y el nuestro y, por si eso no bastara, ha respondido a todos las misivas que ha recibido.

-Parece... ciertamente dotado para la organización.

-Y para hacerlo sin reposo, lo que nos preocupa a todos los que estamos cerca de él, sobre todo ahora que estamos tan cerca de concluir nuestra visita aquí.

-¿Tiene noticias de Mina? -quiso saber Serena.

-Se muestra cauto al respecto, ¿y quién puede culparle por ello? Pero creo que es posible, incluso probable.

-Si es así, ¿por qué no ha hecho nada?

-No lo sé. Tal vez pretenda asegurarse y no quiera espantar la presa antes de estar listo para caer sobre ella.

O podría ser también, pensó Serena, que no confiara en nadie y quisiera mantener el secreto.

Cuando estaba por empezar el último baile antes de la colación de medianoche, Darien se acercó a ella. La cogió por la mano, la condujo a la pista de baile y, en medio de docenas de parejas que reían y charlaban, inicio con ella un vals vienes. No hablo mientras bailaban, pero va no había nada impersonal en su modo de suje tarla. Era como si la abrazara, indiferente ya a las apariencias. Tenía serio el semblante y reservaba toda su atención para ella. A Serena le pareció que en aquella solemnidad suya había un silencioso adiós.

Los brazos de Darien eran un refugio seguro mientras la guiaba, dando vueltas por el salón. Serena se sentía protegida, moviéndose con él en una unión íntima y perfecta. Cada fibra de su ser respondía a su presencia, a los viriles movimientos de su cuerpo musculoso, al poder que mantenía bajo control. Serena notaba un zumbido en los oídos, un hormigueo recorría todo su cuerpo por la tensión del deseo, y las lágrimas contenidas le dolían la garganta. Recordó la noche en que se habían conocido y el interrogatorio implacable a que la había sometido. Que diferente era el suave control que ejercía en ese momento sobre ella; pero Serena hubiera preferido su anterior actitud si eso significaba que podían seguir juntos para siempre.

Ella había acabado por creer que el propósito de llevarla al baile aquella noche era el mismo que había insinuado una semana antes en casa de Helene Furuhata, es decir, devolverle de algún modo su posición en la comunidad, reparar el daño que involuntariamente él le había infringido. Serena le estaba agradecida por ello, pero tenía sobrados motivos para temer que su esfuerzo fuera inútil.

-¿No se ha hartado ya de voces gangosas, reverencias obsequiosas y pies torpes? Yo debo quedarme hasta el final para hacer cabriolas obedientemente, flotando en champaña con sabor a hiel, pero la enviare a casa cuando lo desee.

Serena estaba cansada. Además, sería mejor despedirse en aquel momento con decoro en lugar de quedarse para seguirlo por toda la sala con ojos ardientes hasta que la obligaran a marchar.

-Si -dijo en voz baja-. Ya he tenido bastante.

Malachite la acompaño en el carruaje con su silenciosa presencia, apoyado en los cojines del asiento. No intento entablar conversación mientras recorrían las primeras manzanas. Finalmente, volvió la cabeza y contemplo el perfil de Serena a la luz de la lámpara que ardía en el exterior de la portezuela.

-Quisiera saber si ha reflexionado sobre mi propuesta de hace algunas semanas -dijo desde su oscuro rincón, con voz débil, Como ensimismado.

-Empezaba a preguntarme si no la habría olvidado o, por el contrario, deseaba que se olvidase -replico ella.

-¿Cómo podría olvidarla? Pero van surgidos otros problemas y otras consideraciones, Como su fuga, si puedo llamarla así, con el Joven Furuhata.

-No pretendía acusarle de... de hacerse el remolón. De hecho, es perfectamente comprensible que tenga sus dudas. Tal vez debería haberle dicho de inmediato que he considerado su oferta y no puedo aceptarla. -Tras unos instantes en los que el no dijo nada, Serena pregunto-: ¿Le he ofendido? No era mi intención, se lo aseguro. Siempre le estaré agradecida por su interés y por intentar remediar mi peculiar situación. Solo lamento no poder creer que la mejor solución sea entregarme a su buena voluntad. Estoy convencida de que ninguno de los dos sería feliz.

Malachite estiro el brazo Como si fuera a tocarla, a abrazarla incluso, pero lo retiro cuando el carruaje se detuvo y Neflyte se acercó a la ventanilla.

-Lamento, deploro incluso, que su decisión no haya sido favorable. He deseado siempre que las cosas fueran diferentes en muchos aspectos.

-De haber sido diferentes, nosotros no seriamos los mismos -señalo Serena.

-Si -dijo el al tiempo que se inclinaba para abrir la portezuela.

Serena no tenía a nadie que le ayudara a despojarse de sus ropas, a desabrocharse los botones de los guantes o a quitarse la pesada cola. La señora Aino y su hermana habían regresado, pues Serena había visto luz en la salita. Sin embargo, la habían apagado inmediatamente como si quisieran evitar que entrara a verlas.

Se las apaño como pudo, retorciéndose y girando el cuerpo, hasta que finalmente consiguió quitarse el vestido y guardarlo en el armario. Después de ponerse un viejo camisón, se quitó las horquillas del pelo y lo dejo suelto. Luego se cepillo la espesa cortina de rizos, aliviando el dolor que le había causado el peinado tirante sobre la cabeza y, con él, toda la tensión de su cuerpo. Cuando los cabellos cayeron lisos y brillantes en torno a su rostro, apago la vela y se metió en su estrecha cama.

Serena no esperaba dormir. Su agotamiento era más bien del espíritu e imposible de juzgar. Yacía sobre la cama mirando fijamente la oscuridad, y al cabo de poco se sumió en el olvido.

Se despertó con un sobresalto y permaneció completamente inmóvil, mirando alrededor. Era todavía noche cerrada, ni siquiera había un vestigio de la luz de las estrellas.

No sabía que la había despertado, pero su instinto le dijo que se mantuviera alerta. Lenta e inexorablemente, comprendió que no estaba sola. No podía decir como había llegado a saberlo, pero estaba segura de que había otra persona en la habitación.

Con la respiración contenida y los sentidos aguzados, intento descubrir un movimiento, un sonido. Con gran dificultad domino su impulso de saltar de la cama y correr. Los músculos se le agarrotaron. El tiempo transcurría lentamente. En algún lugar canto un gallo. La brisa agito las enredaderas del jardín sobre la pared de ladrillo. Serena se humedeció los labios.

-¿Tía Berthe?

-Ni arpía arrastrando los pies ni ladrón en la noche. Solo soy yo.

La voz procedía de la puerta, Serena se volvió hacia allí.

-¡Darien!

-Contén tu entusiastita bienvenida, si puedes.

-Por qué... ¿porque estás aquí? -en la voz del príncipe había un tono de mofa que la inquieto. Serena se incorporó en la cama, que crujió, y se echó el cabello hacia atrás.

-Por la misma razón que un mendigo se acerca a un altar, con la esperanza de una bendición.

-¡Deberías haber llamado!

-¿Para qué me negaras la entrada? El riesgo era demasiado grande.

Por su voz, Serena supo que Darien se había acercarlo a la cama, aunque no había oído sus movimientos. Un estremecimiento, que Serena reconoció como regocijo tembloroso, recorrió todo su cuerpo. La lleno de rabia que Darien pudiera excitar su deseo tan fácilmente, que manipulara sus emociones, destrozando su corazón al alejarla de él y exigiendo luego su presencia, y entrara en su dormitorio subrepticiamente.

-Te la niego ahora -dijo con firmeza-. No me importa quien seas, no puedes hacerme esto.

-Ya lo he hecho, después de trepar por la verja, escalar peligrosos escalones y pasar junto a la guarida de los dragones. Habiendo llegado tan lejos, ¿por qué habría de partir sin mi recompensa?

El príncipe se estaba burlando de ella con total desfachatez. Sin duda segura ebrio, y dispuesto a arrojar por la borda lo poco que había conseguido aquella noche. Y todo ¿por qué? ¿Por un capricho? ¿Por una travesura? ¿Por alguna absurda apuesta? El resultado importaba poco; lo que la indignaba era el hecho de que quisiera utilizarla como diversión.

-Tendrás que hacerlo -replico Serena sencillamente.

-¿No me das la bienvenida, dulce Serena? ¿No me ofreces tus besos y caricias? En una ocasión, solo en una, me los diste voluntariamente, sin pedirlos. ¿Habré de vivir acosado por el sueño de ese recuerdo?

Serena sintió un cálido roce en el brazo y dio un respingo.

-El sueño es que estés aquí ahora. Vete, y será como si no hubieras venido.

-¿Irme y dejarte durmiendo, envuelta en el aire de la noche y desprotegida, sin tocarte? Soy un hombre, no un espectro que pueda disiparse a tu antojo. Mi deseo de ti es una llama que atormenta mi voluntad y abrasa mi corazón, arrojándome a esta vil y rastrera consumación.

Serena percibió la dureza que empezaba a apoderarse de su tono y se apartó cuando el príncipe se abalanzo sobre ella. Con la agilidad de un felino, Serena se escapó por el otro lado de la cama. Cuando sus pies tocaron el suelo, se agacho. Oyó el sonido amortiguado de las botas de Darien sobre la alfombra cuando se apresuró a cortarle la retirada por la puerta. Inmediatamente Serena se metió bajo el alto armazón de la cama, rodando, notando el roce de la pelusa en los brazos, para acabar levantándose con sigilo por el otro lado.

Permaneció inmóvil, alerta ante el más leve sonido, sabiendo que el hacía lo mismo. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, en un intento por penetrar la oscuridad tenebrosa y vislumbrar el resplandor blanco de su uniforme. No le sirvió de nada. Se mordió el labio. Su respiración era irregular. Además, temblaba de rabia y de una peculiar excitación.

El príncipe solo tenía que quedarse donde estaba para mantenerla prisionera en la habitación. Si quería pasar por la puerta, tendría que inducirlo a desplazarse. Con sumo cuidado, Serena extendió la mano hasta tocar la almohada de la cama. Sus dedos se cerraron sobre la funda de tela, levanto la almohada y con un rápido giro de la muñeca la lanzo al rincón más alejado, le jos de la puerta.

Una tabla del piso crujió cuando Darien se lanzó hacia el suave sonido de la almohada al golpear la pared. Antes incluso de que hubiera caído al suelo, Serena se dirigía ya hacia la puerta.

-Un truco mohoso y sin fuerza de puro viejo -dijo Darien, muy cerca de ella, conteniendo la risa.

-Prueba este entonces -dijo Serena y dirigió su puño directamente a la voz que se burlaba de ella.

Darien no lo esperaba, pues lanzo un gruñido de sorpresa. Aun así, volvió la cabeza lo suficiente como para que los nudillos de Serena solo le rozaran la boca. Fue la ira lo que le hizo vacilar, permitiendo así a Serena que abriera la puerta y saliera corriendo hacia las escaleras que daban al jardín.

Serena oyó el juramento que soltó al ir tras ella y que dio alas a sus pies cuando bajo las escaleras a toda prisa, cogido el camisón con una mano para no tropezar y los cabellos ondeando a su espalda. Los escalones, que no eran demasiado firmes, temblaron bajo el peso de Darien cuando inicio el descenso con ágiles saltos. Se estaba acercando a ella, pero Serena no osaba mirar hacia atrás mientras buscaba los peldaños desgastados con los pies desnudos. Si conseguía llegar al final de la escalera, tendría más lugares donde ocultarse.

Una mano se cerró sobre su hombro y la empujo hacia adelante. Un grito subió a su garganta, pero fue interrumpido por un brazo de acero que le rodeo la cintura y la doblego. Perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron con estrépito por las escaleras. Serena advirtió que Darien tiraba de ella y se las ingeniaba para que su cuerpo m musculoso amortiguara los golpes que ella podía recibir. Serena se quedó quieta por fin, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Darien, jadeando y percibiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

-¿Estas bien? -preguntó Darien con voz preocupada, tanteando su cuerpo con las manos.

Serena cerro los ojos, esperando notar algún dolor o algún indicio de daño interno.

-Creo que sí.

Creyó percibir el roce de sus labios en los cabellos.

-Peligrosa y veloz. Al parecer aprendiste demasiado bien mientras estuviste conmigo.

-No lo bastante como para derrotarte.

-¿Quién sabe? Si esta es mi victoria, ¿dónde está el placer que proporciona?

-¿Te he hecho daño? -Serena no tuvo más remedio que preguntarlo.

-Llevare siempre esta cicatriz. -Darien había dejado de buscar heridas, sus manos se habían vuelto más suaves al recorrer la curva de sus caderas hasta la cintura y abarcar luego su pecho.

Serena echo la cabeza hacia atrás intentando ver su rostro, pero no era más que una mancha pálida. Su ira se había evaporado, dejando una confusa desolación. Serena toco los labios de Darien y se encontró con un hilillo de sangre en la comisura.

-Será muy pequeña.

-No, una herida del alma que no sanara, mas funesta que el odio de un padre o la muerte prematura e innecesaria de un joven guerrero. No será mortal, pero preferiría que lo fuera a soportar su tormento.

No era culpa suya que su sangre fuera real, que el muro del deber y el honor se interpusiera entre ellos, más infranqueable aun a causa de las responsabilidades que el mismo atribuía. Darien había intentado protegerla y ayudarla cuando otro hombre de su posición la hubiera abandonado a sus sufrimientos. Si bien había acudido allí sin pensar en las consecuencias que su acto tendría para ella, menos aún había reflexionado sobre las que tendría para él. Y si le había divertido la reacción de Serena ante aquella invasión de su dormitorio, esa breve burla había desaparecido, no dejando más que una angustia desesperada.

-¿Me permites curártela? -pregunto Serena.

-¿Cómo? ¿Restregándola con palabras amargas, con un látigo de reproches?

-Con los laureles que habías venido a buscar, con amor, con... placer.

Darien contuvo la respiración, inmóvil. Por fin, pronunciando las palabras como si se las arrancaran contra su voluntad, pregunto:

-¿A qué precio?

-No será calculado, ni podrá serlo jamás.

-¿Una ofrenda de lágrimas? -Su voz era suave, indecisa.

Serena no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando

-La sal, según dicen, es beneficiosa -susurro.

-Sacramental -dijo el, rozando con la punta de los dedos las lágrimas que rodaban lentamente por las mejillas de Serena, para luego tocarse la frente, el corazón y los hombros, santiguándose-; pero si la cura es un medio para olvidar, no lo aceptare.

-No, no -dijo Serena con la voz ronca-. Déjame vivir en tu recuerdo, ya que no en otro lugar.

-Para siempre, te doy mi palabra de fidelidad eterna.

El príncipe tomo suavemente el rostro de Serena y la beso. El sabor de la sangre y las lágrimas se mezcló en sus lenguas, cimentando su unión. El beso se hizo más profundo, mas apasionado. Serena se apretó contra él y deslizo las manos hacia arriba hasta enlazar las en la nuca de Darien. Sus senos se aplastaron contra su pecho. Ella sintió que el deseo crecía rápidamente en su interior, alimentado por la desesperación. La abrasaba con tal apremio que quiso formar parte de Darien y que el fuera una parte de sí misma. Enredo sus dedos en la seda de los cabellos del príncipe con un leve murmullo casi doloroso.

La boca de Darien se aplastaba contra la suya con fuerza abrasadora. Sus brazos atenazaban como si el dolor pudiera mitigar un dolor más profundo que llevaban en su interior. Absortos en el deseo, no repararon ni en el lugar en que se hallaban, ni en la incomodidad de las escaleras. Embelesados, desafiaron tiempo y espacio en la búsqueda del éxtasis.

La mano de Darien recorrió la espalda de Serena hasta abrirse sobre la cadera para apretar la parte inferior de su cuerpo contra sí. Siguió luego hacia el muslo. Levanto su camisón para dejar al descubierto la piel. Como un galante merodeador, exploro las curvas y recovecos de su cuerpo hasta que ella jadeo, abrumada por las sensaciones y el calor que se esparcía por su cuerpo.

Serena deslizo las manos hacia la guerrera para desabrochar los botones, y luego acaricio su pecho. Darien aparto su mano para pasarse por la cabeza la ancha cinta azul con la brillante condecoración y quitarse la guerrera, que doblo a modo de cojín y coloco bajo Serena. Con ágiles movimientos, se despojó de camisa y pantalones y le quito el camisón a Serena. En tonces volvieron a unirse como hierro e imán, el sujetándola entre sus brazos, reservándose el molesto reborde de las escaleras.

Darien inclino la cabeza para trazar con la lengua un surco cálido y húmedo alrededor del seno de Serena, rodeando el pezón erecto. Serena recorrió su espalda con la punta de las uñas, pasándolas por la cintura hasta acabar en la dura superficie de su vientre, allí donde terminaba el triángulo de vello que se iniciaba en su ancho pecho, y donde surgía su miembro increíblemente sedoso.

-Serena -susurro Darien-, ángel de misericordia, dueña de mi corazón, ¿me invitaras a entrar, o prolongaremos esta dulce agonía hasta que, ciego y mudo, solo sirva para mendigar con un platillo?

-Mudo jamás, jamás, pues eso sería como tener solo una mitad tuya y esta noche quiero tenerte entero para mí.

Darien separo los muslos de Serena y la penetro. Ella contuvo la respiración y abrió las manos sobre su pecho para deslizarlas hacia su cintura, que aferró para atraerlo más y más hacia sí.

Darien susurro su nombre, rozando sus párpados con los labios. Saboreo la dulzura de su boca una vez más y luego, en una marea intensa y poderosa, la arrastro con el hacia el éxtasis. Con los párpados fuertemente apretados, Serena gozaba con sus acometidas, notaba el placer que provocaban en él y eso la llenaba de júbilo. No hubo lugar de su cuerpo que él no alcanzara, ni fortaleza en la que no abriera una brecha. Serena se entregó sin límites, aceptándolo, encerrada con él en un latido cálido y vibrante. Tan intenso fue que en su ascensión a la cima del placer un estremecimiento recorrió sus nervios como un rayo. Serena grito y Darien estrecho aún más su abrazo.

Flotaron entonces, perdidos en la nada, unidos en aquel esplendor primitivo. Llevados hasta el borde afilado de la percepción, sus sensaciones alcanzaron tal intensidad que llego a parecerse al dolor, y tal inmensidad que llenaron el mundo entero, privando de espacio a todo lo que no fuera ellos mismos. Envueltos en una magia casi divina, exultantes, invitaron al peligroso futuro a derramar sus dones sobre ellos, entregándoles toda una vida de felicidad en unos breves y fugaces instantes.

-Disfruta conmigo, mi amor-dijo Darien con voz ronca-, de este paraíso, es todo cuanto se nos permite.

Darien se hundió en ella una última vez, luego la abrazo. Respiraban agitadamente. Poco a poco se fueron calmando y su piel, cálida y húmeda, empezó a enfriarse. El regocijo que había ocultado su angustia iba remitiendo.

Serena noto el duro borde de las escaleras clavado en sus hombros. También tenía un tobillo enganchado en la barandilla. El viento frió de la noche se deslizo sobre sus hombros y caderas y le produjo escalofríos.

El hombre que la abrazaba emitió un sonido que era mitad gemido y mitad carcajada. Darien, apoyado en una rodilla, recogió las prendas de ambos, que dejo caer sobre el regazo de Serena. Se inclinó, la alzó en brazos y se puso en pie, ella apoyada contra su pecho, para subir las escaleras lentamente.

Se hallaban cerca del final cuando un haz de luz surgió de la ventana de uno de los dormitorios. La puerta que daba a la galería se abrió y apareció la señora Aino, envuelta su figura achaparrada en una bata de muselina, de color pardo rojizo y negro, y el pelo recogido en una trenza sobre su espalda, bloqueándoles el paso.

-¡Bueno! -dijo entre dientes, cuando su mirada se posó en la desnudez de Serena, aunque no dio muestras de que la desnudez del príncipe la turbara. Su mirada era triunfante, como si creyera que tenía cierta ventaja por hallarse vestida.

-Le deseo buenas noches, señora -dijo Darien educadamente.

La mujer hizo caso omiso del saludo. Una sonrisa de desprecio curvo sus labios cuando miro a Serena a los ojos.

-¡Me había parecido oír a una perra en celo! Darien, regio y arrogante como cuando esta vestido, enarcó una ceja.

-Sus propios ronquidos, sin duda.

Su cáustico comentario consiguió, como pretendía, atraer la atención de Berthe hacia él. La señora Aino se irguió con expresión furiosa. -¡Le exijo que se marche!

-Exija cuanto quiera -replico el tranquilamente-, y váyase al diablo.

-¡Esto es intolerable! ¡No permitiré semejante conducta en casa de mi hermana!

-¿Y quién va a detenerme? ¿Acaso esta celosa? ¿Desea que enviara a buscar a Malachite, a Neflyte, o a Ziocite?

Resulto evidente que Berthe recordaba a los hombres que la habían desvestido, en aquella noche imborrable de su secuestro, por el modo en que se encogió al oírlo.

-No... !No se atreverá

-Apreciada señora, amable pariente de Serena que tan amorosamente ha cuidado de ella, dígame: ¿por qué no habría de atreverme?

Al oír aquellas frases desdeñosas e incisivas, Serena casi sintió pena por su tía.

La señora Aino miro al príncipe con rabia temerosa, luego entro en su dormitorio y cerro dando un portazo. Darien alcanzo la habitación de Serena con unas pocas zancadas, empujo la puerta con el hombro, entró y deposito a Serena sobre la estrecha cama. Cerró la puerta y fue a tenderse junto a ella. Luego cubrió sus cuerpos con las sabanas.

Con la mejilla apoyada en el hombro de Darien, el cuerpo apretado contra el suyo, envuelta en su color vital, Serena fue tranquilizándose y perdiendo el frió. Coloco las palmas extendidas sobre el pecho del príncipe miró la curva de su cuello, donde latía el agitado pulso.

El tiempo transcurría veloz. Pronto amanecería. Darien la estrecho con más fuerza. Serena le acaricio la mandíbula y le ofreció los labios, invitación que el acepto prestamente.

Y así, con susurros, dulce y tierno ingenio y salvaje deleite, gozaron el uno del otro, retozando con dicha irreflexiva, ajena a todo. Aun así, no pudieron detener la várice de la noche, y por fin, doloridos y saciados, con los cuerpos entrelazados y las manos unidas, se quedaron dormidos cuando la luz del alba empezaba a filtrarse por la ventana.

El día era espléndido, bañado en otro líquido, cuando despertó Serena. El sol se reflejaba en la condecoración que lanzaba sus despreocupados destellos cuidadosamente colocada sobre la almohada, junto a Serena. Estaba sola.

* * *

**Hola amigas aquí le dejo otro capitulo, que es lindo, a mi me gusta la parte de la escalera, pero debio de ser pesado ir a la fiesta, le siguen lloviendo los galanes que hara ella?, y mendiga vieja, como odio a la tia de Mina, mas que a la misma Mina, jajaja**

**Cristal de Plata: Si, Sere esta embarazada, supongo que Andrew creyo que era la única manera de alejar a Sere de Darien, y bueno, yo creo que Sere a esas alturas estaba agotada como para querer escapar, ademas ella sintió que ya era una despedida cuando la mando con Andrew y no se la llevo con él, que mas daba a donde iba… **

**JuslChiba: Pues Mina conoce la identidad del asesino de Max, así que ella teme que si habla él la mate, al fin de cuentas casi la mata cuando murió Max, Darien esta acostumbrado a esconder sus sentimientos, y creo que no sabe como expresarlos, yo también odio a la tia de Sere, es una mula despiadada**

**Besitos**

**Angel Negro**


	19. Chapter 19

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 19**

La cocina exterior de la casa de la viuda olía a humedad y a moho, y el yeso se iba cayendo a pedazos de las paredes de ladrillo. También persistían los rancios olores de la comida y otro, mas agrio, del agua de fregar llena de espuma que había quedado después de la comida del mediodía. Serena no tenía hambre durante las mañanas, cuando la acometían las náuseas, pero a medida que avanzaba la tarde adquiría un apetito voraz.

Levantó la tapa de una olla con estofado de pescado, frío y con una capa de grasa. La devolvió a su sitio con un escalofrío. Le pasó lo mismo con un plato de anguilas. Acabó cogiendo un trozo de pan crujiente, un poco de queso y unos camarones hervidos. Con estas provisiones en la mano, se dirigió a la escalera de la galería.

Se hallaba a medio camino por la escalera cuando Berthe Aino salió de su dormitorio y empezó a bajar. Su tía iba vestida para salir. Llevaba una capa corta, un cesto colgado del brazo y la toca bien apretada alrededor del rostro. Tal vez fuera la toca lo que le impidió ver a Serena hasta que se hallaron cerca. Pero también podía tratarse de un acto de desprecio, pues cuando llegó a su altura la señora Aino pasó junto a ella sin apartarse, con lo que a punto estuvo de derribar a Serena. Siguió bajando y recorrió el sendero hasta la verja sin volver la vista. Serena se quedó mirando a su tía con un brillo sombrío en los ojos. Le dolía que la culpara injustamente de la desgracia de Mina, y le irritaba que hiciera ver que no existía. Aun así, fue un alivio que guardara silencio. Su tía no se había atrevido a insultarla; eso se lo debía a Darien.

Pero había algo en Berthe que inquietó a Serena. Tardó un rato en comprender que era, a causa de la rabia y la consternación, pero al fin se dio cuenta de que su tía no vestía con su elegancia habitual. Llevaba la capa y la toca de Marie, y también su cesta.

Berthe iba a ver a Mina, y sabía exactamente dónde encontrarla, era evidente. Sin duda pensaba que podría salir sin ser vista, no esperaba encontrar a Serena fuera de su habitación, donde había permanecido todo el día. ¿Creía en su arrogancia que no sería reconocida vestida con las ropas de Marie? Aparentemente resultaba ridículo. La señora Aino era demasiado robusta y la criada demasiado delgada. Sin embargo, se prestaba muy poca atención a las idas y venidas de criados y esclavos, salvo que alguien los estuviera vigilando.

¿La vigilaría Darien? Serena hubiera querido saberlo, saber que estaba haciendo el para encontrar a Mina. Le había dicho que no volviera a seguir a Marie. ¿Por qué, a menos que conociera ya el lugar en que se ocultaba Mina? ¿O a menos que prefiriera que Serena no se viera envuelta de nuevo en aquel asunto?

Desde luego Darien no le había dicho que no siguiera a su tía. Serena vaciló, luego volvió a bajar las escaleras y avanzó por el sendero. Si ella descubría el paradero de Mina, no sería únicamente para informar a Darien. Serena quería verla, quería saber si se encontraba bien, hablar con ella. Habían quedado demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta. Le parecía terrible dejarla sola y asustada. Recordó la última vez que la había visto, desnuda en brazos de don Pedro, con la mirada enloquecida por el terror y, de repente, se encontró corriendo, arrojando a un lado la comida que llevaba.

Las calles estaban casi desiertas. Había cierta tenencia en el Vieux Carre a guardar la tradición de la fiesta española. Las tiendas cerraban durante una hora o dos, y volvían a abrir más tarde hasta el anochecer. Vio a su tía delante de ella, caminando rápidamente en dirección al río.

Serena la siguió. Era un día cálido, y la zanja que discurría por el centro de la calle exhalaba su pestilencia. Se necesitaba una buena lluvia para que barriera el agua estancada, las basuras y las heces de los caballos. Se dirigía a los canales que había bajo la ciudad, y de allí al río. Parecía que pronto llegaría, pues un gran banco de nubes grises se acercaba desde el noroeste. Serena no se había detenido a coger un chal, pero con suerte no lo necesitaría. El vestido que llevaba, uno viejo de _cord du __Roi _color rojizo y con franjas amarillas, era de manga larga y tenía un cuello alto de lino con entredós. Si llovía se protegería bajo las galerías de las casas, sostenidas por columnas de hierro forjado.

Berthe eludió el mercado del malecón y enfiló una calle con casas construidas de espaldas a los muros de contención que protegían a la ciudad de las crecidas del Mississippi. En otro tiempo habían sido los hogares de los ciudadanos más poderosos e influyentes, pero habían sucumbido a la humedad, las inundaciones y los vientos huracanados. Sus antiguos propietarios se habían mudado a terrenos más elevados, dejando que los edificios de suelos combados y paredes de ladrillos al descubierto se convirtieran en cafés, botillerías y salas de juego. La mayoría de estos establecimientos tenían, además, burdeles en los pisos superiores. Allí acudían los marineros y también los barqueros del río, quienes, con los beneficios de toda una temporada en el bolsillo, buscaban un lugar donde gastarlos. También se encontraban allí los jóvenes petimetres criollos con dinero para gastar a manos llenas y una fuerte, aunque lánguida, inclinación al vicio.

Raro era el día en que no se hallaba algún cadáver en los callejones de aquel barrio, y se hablaba de lo frecuentes y misteriosos sonidos de chapuzones que se oían detrás de las casas, y de extrañas formas que se alejaban flotando. El año anterior había desaparecido un joven de buena familia, hijo de un hombre que poseía no menos de tres plantaciones en las que trabajaban cuatro mil esclavos. Algunos decían que le habían dado a beber vino drogado y que lo habían embarcado en un navío con destino a China por el cabo de Hornos. Otros afirmaban que le habían asaltado unos bandidos y que había seguido el mismo camino acuático que muchos borrachos y pordioseros.

Lo único que Serena sabía con certeza era que una mujer no debía aventurarse sola por aquel barrio, y menos aún una mujer como Berthe Aino. El hecho de que una mujer de nervios tan delicados se adentrara en aquel lugar lleno de peligros demostraba el profundo amor que sentía por su hija. También explicaba el hecho de que vistiera las ropas de su criada. Andar por un sitio como aquel era ya bastante arriesgado, pero ser vista por sus conocidos podía acarrear el ostracismo social.

La tía de Serena se metió bruscamente en una callejuela entre dos edificios. Para seguirla, Serena tuvo que rodear a tres hombres que jugaban a cartas en la acera. Pasó ante la puerta abierta de un café y un hombre borracho le gritó algo. Serena no le prestó la menor atención y, con la mirada puesta en la callejuela por la que había desaparecido su tía, siguió avanzando.

De repente alguien la cogió por el brazo y la introdujo a la fuerza en una sala en penumbra con el suelo enarenado y el aire impregnado de olor a absenta. Serena sacudió el brazo para soltarse y frente a ella vio un hombre barbudo y de ojos color tabaco al que no esperaba volver a ver.

-Vaya, no se sabe nunca con quien se va a encontrar uno por las calles de Nueva Orleans -dijo McCullough, arrastrando las palabras-. Que alegría volver a verla, señorita Tsukino, mi hermosa muchacha.

-¿Qué... qué está usted haciendo aquí? -preguntó Serena, indignada.

-Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo. Este no es lugar para una mujer como usted, que yo sepa. ¿Dónde está su principesco amante? ¡No me diga que no ha vuelto con usted! No me lo creeré. ¡Estaba tan ansioso por encontrarla!

La sospecha que por un momento abrigó Serena de que McCullough había llegado a la ciudad con Darien se desvaneció.

-No tengo la menor idea de dónde está.

-Ni el de dónde está usted, seguro. Se lo preguntaré otra vez, ¿qué está haciendo aquí, al lado del río, y adónde iba con tanta prisa?

-Tengo un asunto que resolver -explicó ella sucintamente-. Tampoco usted me ha dicho que hace aquí.

-Oh, tenía ganas de gozar de los placeres de la ciudad -respondió él, guiñándole un ojo-. La Tierra de Nadie se estaba volviendo demasiado tranquila. Por cierto, puede que el joven Bowie tuviera razón en eso del ejército. Últimamente ha habido por allí demasiados soldados para mi gusto.

Serena no le creyó ni una palabra.

-Si está buscando a Darien, lo encontrara en la legación francesa.

-No, ¿para que querría yo ver a su alteza? Es en usted en quien estoy interesado, hacetiempo que lo estoy, lo sabe muy bien.

-Tendrá que perdonarme, pero no puedo quedarme. Mi… mi asunto es urgente y ya es muy tarde.

Cuando Serena intentó marcharse, McCullough la cogió por la muñeca.

-¿No tendrá nada que ver con una cama por aquí, verdad? Si es así, me encantaría hacerle una visita.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamó Serena, soltándose de un tirón con las mejillas arreboladas por la ira.

-¿Está con ese franchute, Furuhata, entonces? ¿Es ese el que la espera?

-No es asunto suyo con quien esté ni yo tengo tiempo para hablar de eso. -Serena se agachó para pasar por debajo del brazo de McCullough cuando este intentó cerrarle de nuevo el paso, y salió corriendo a la calle. Creyó notar que McCullough la seguía hasta la acera y se quedaba mirándola, pero no intentaba ir tras ella.

Serena pasó por delante de la callejuela que había tornado su tía, y fingió echarle un vistazo displicente. Torció en la siguiente calleja, angosta y oscura, y la recorrió rápidamente hasta el otro extremo. No podía evitar que McCullough la viera entrar en aquella calleja y, de hecho, importaba poco mientras no intentara seguirla.

A pesar de aquel arranque de valor, cuando salió de la calleja estaba temblando. Se detuvo un momento para tranquilizarse. Era una casualidad que McCullough se encontrara allí, nada más. No tenía nada que ver con Mina. Era natural, dadas las circunstancias, que ambos hubieran acabado en la misma zona.

Serena miró alrededor. Vio la elevación del dique, cubierta de hierba y coronada por espinosos arbustos sin hojas. Una o dos casas tenían jardín en la parte de atrás, protegidos por muros de ladrillos, pero el resto daba a terrenos baldíos en los que se agitaban al viento las ropas tendidas, principalmente sábanas, y se amontonaban las pilas de basura con sus cohortes de moscas y gatos. Las casas estaban tan juntas que parecían apoyarse las unas en las otras para no caer. Sus galerías posteriores, que daban al río, se inclinaban en alarmantes ángulos. Comparados con el aspecto general de decadencia, los canalones que recorrían la línea de los tejados estaban en buen estado y conducían a grandes cisternas, hechas de listones de madera, como cubas de whisky, que se sostenían sobre altas estructuras de postes. Otras de las cosas que estaban en excelentes condiciones eran las escaleras que bajaban desde los pisos superiores.

A Berthe Aino no se la veía por ninguna parte. La única persona que había por allí era una criada mulata que había salido a una galería para sacudir un trapo, que arrojó una nube de polvo.

Su tía podía haber entrado en cualquiera de las casas alineadas a lo largo del río. No podía continuar sin saber en cuál. Serena se dispuso a esperar a la sombra de una cisterna.

Era una temeridad aventurarse hasta allí para ver a una prima a la que tan poco importaba, y que no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por verla, y mucho menos por salvarla, cuando Serena se hallaba cautiva. Claro está que también ella debía encontrarse en esa situación. Serena no comprendía porque Mina no se había ido a la casa de la viuda, con su madre. Tal vez creía que sería demasiado fácil encontrarla allí, o quizá la hermana de Berthe se había opuesto. O hallándose en refugio seguro, Mina se había mostrado reacia a abandonarlo.

Seguramente también Serena necesitaría pronto un refugio. No creía que su tía le permitiera seguir en casa de su hermana cuando descubriera que estaba encinta. Los pensamientos de Serena recorrieron los mismos caminos de tantas otras veces en que había intentado planear su futuro. Sentía el impulso de confiarse a Darien, de echar esa carga sobre sus hombros y aceptar cuantas disposiciones tomara. Solo se lo impedía el recuerdo de lo que el padre de Darien había hecho en una ocasión semejante: casar a su querida con otro hombre.

En alguna parte se oyó el pestillo de una puerta. Una mujer salió a una galería tres casas más allá, una mujer que vestía capa corta y toca. Serena se echó hacia atrás cuando su tía descendió las escaleras y, poniéndose los guantes, enfiló la calleja por la que había entrado.

No había permanecido mucho tiempo allí, media hora apenas. Serena le dio tiempo para que llegara a la calle y luego salió de su escondite y se acercó a la escalera por la que haba bajado su tía. Subió con paso rápido y ligero. Se detuvo ante la puerta, respiro hondo, giró el picaporte y entró.

Se encontró en un rellano. Justo enfrente vio una escalinata con una barandilla de madera tallada que descendía. Había otras puertas que daban al mismo rellano. Desde abajo le llegó el murmullo de voces masculinas, el tintineo de vasos y el rodar de dados. Serena avanzó unos pasos y vio una mesa de tapete verde sobre el que había pilas de monedas de oro junto a los brazos de los hombres que jugaban a las cartas.

Las colgaduras de seda verde de las paredes del rellano ostentaban círculos oscuros producto de la humedad, la pintura dorada que cubría la madera tallada de la barandilla se había descascarillado y la alfombra de Bruselas del centro del rellano había padecido las pi sadas de muchos pies y muchas sacudidas. El lugar tenía la elegancia de relumbrón que se asociaba con los establecimientos conocidos como infiernos del juego, impresión esta que confirmaban los olores a licor, tabaco y polvo, y un extraño aroma muy parecido al de las flores que se han dejado demasiado tiempo en un jarrón. Serena enarcó una ceja. Había oído hablar de tales lugares, pero nunca había visto ninguno. Cerró la puerta por la que había entrado.

Una vez dentro, no sabía qué hacer. No le hacía mucha gracia empezar a abrir puertas y asomarse. Por otro lado, no le parecía sensato bajar a la sala de juegos y preguntar por Mina. No podía permanecer allí, hecha un manojo de nervios, esperando a que su prima apareciera por casualidad. Con los músculos envarados, avanzó hacia la puerta más cercana, a su derecha, giró el picaporte y empujó un trecho la puerta. No se produjo sonido alguno, así que la abrió del todo.

Era un dormitorio con cortinas de oscuro terciopelo azul, que el polvo había vuelto gris en los pliegues, una jarra, una jofaina, un recipiente para el agua sucia y un _pot __de chambre, _todos de agrietada porcelana con rosas azules. La jarra y la jofaina se hallaban sobre una vasta mesa de pino. También había una cama larga y un armario directorio sobre una alfombra de cuadrados negros y blancos. Alrededor de las delgadas columnas que sostenían el dosel de la cama, colgaba una mosqui tera harapienta. La cama estaba vacía.

_-Bonjour, _señorita, ¿o señora?

Serena giró en redondo. En la puerta estaba un francés alto y enjuto, con bigote, perilla y los ojos negros más fríos que había visto jamás. Acababa de salir de la habitación del otro extremo del rellano.

_-Bonjour-contestó _Serena, mientras se afanaba por adivinar cuál sería la siguiente pregunta de aquel hombre.

-¿Busca empleo, o es usted una de las jóvenes matronas de nuestra metrópoli que prefieren por la tarde algo más excitante que lo recibido por la noche de sus maridos?

-No, no. He... He venido a visitar a mi prima Mina Aino.

-¿Nuestra encantadora Mina? -El hombre entornó los ojos y avanzó hacia Serena, examinándola lentamente de la cabeza a la punta de los zapatos, apenas visibles bajo las faldas, demasiado largas para la moda del momento.

-Sí, se nota el parecido.

-¿Está aquí? ¿Puedo verla?

El hombre se encogió de hombros.

-Me es indiferente que reciba a hombres, mujeres o perros sarnosos, mientras me de dinero. Pero había algo... ¡ah!

Hubo un movimiento en la habitación de la que había salido aquel hombre. Una mujer apareció en la puerta. Llevaba una bata que consistía en capas superpuestas de tafetán blanco, adornado de encajes y forrado de seda. Se ataba por delante con una cinta de color esmeralda, pero en ese momento caía abierta hasta el suelo, dejando ver claramente el cuerpo blanco y extremadamente delgado.

-Etienne -dijo-. Creía... ¡Serena!

-Mina, yo... -Serena intentó acercarse a su prima, pero se lo impidió el tal Etienne, que debía ser el jugador al que don Pedro había vendido a su prima. Etienne empujó a Serena con fuerza, haciéndola trastabillar. Luego salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cuando Serena fue a abrirla, oyó con incredulidad que la cerraban con llave desde fuera.

-¡Mina! -llamó, aporreando la puerta y sacudiendo el picaporte-. ¿Mina?

Desde fuera le llegó el ruido de una pelea y la voz de una mujer que protestaba. Luego se oyó el chasquido de una bofetada, seguido por el llanto de la mujer y un portazo. Unos pasos bajaron por la escalera con rapidez. Después, todo quedó en silencio.

Estúpida, estúpida. Había sido una estúpida metiéndose a ciegas en algo de lo que nada sabía. Serena se paseó de un lado a otro de la habitación, golpeándose las manos con furia. Debería haber comprendido desde el principio que no sería tan fácil, pero no imaginaba porque su tía había entrado y salido sin daño alguno.

¿Qué le ocurriría a ella? Recordó historias de jóvenes doncellas lo bastante tontas como para ser secuestradas, jóvenes que habían huido de una escuela convento o a las que habían echado por su escandaloso comportamiento. A su tía, en particular, le gustaba contar las cosas que podían ocurrirles a esas obstinadas inocentes. Le producía gran deleite demorarse en los detalles más escabrosos: las palizas, el hambre, las drogas que usaban para obligarlas a prostituirse. La moraleja de tales historias era bien clara, incluso entonces, pero era posible que muy pronto descubriera todo su alcance.

En cuanto a Mina, a pesar de que su aspecto había cambiado mucho, no parecía que la hubieran maltratado. Serena volvió a recordar a su prima balanceándose a la luz del fuego de la chimenea, de pie sobre la cama en la guarida de don Pedro, ofreciéndose a él lujuriosamente. Disipó esta imagen con una enérgica sacudida de cabeza. Mina solo intentaba distraer al bandolero, nada más.

Desafiando el polvo y las telarañas que acechaban bajo los cortinajes de terciopelo, Serena descubrió que las ventanas estaban claveteadas. Tanto daba que fuera para mantener prisionera a una mujer o para impedir que los clientes masculinos se escabulleran sin pagar. En cualquier caso, no hubiera podido saltar desde aquella altura, y las sábanas de la cama estaban tan manchadas de moho que difícilmente habrían soportado su peso si hubiera querido usarlas para descender

Podía romper los cristales con la jarra de porcelana si era necesario, pero ambas ventanas daban al río y nadie la oiría o, peor aún, nadie acudiría a sus gritos. Sobre la mesilla de noche había una vela, pero no vio yesca alguna.

Nada le quedaba sino ir y venir por la habitación y utilizar los juramentos de Darien más espectaculares, sonriendo al tiempo que los profería, para no pensar demasiado en lo que se avecinaba.

Pasó el tiempo. De vez en cuando Serena se acercaba a la puerta y la aporreaba y gritaba, pero sin ningún resultado. Se acercaba la noche y la oscuridad se apoderó de la habitación. Empezó a llover. El agua tamborileaba sobre el tejado y salpicaba monótona mente las ventanas.

Serena se sentó en el borde de la cama con los hombros hundidos. Marie descubriría que se había ido cuando le llevara la bandeja de la cena. No era probable que diera la alarma, pero informaría a Berthe. Aun así, de nada le serviría. La señora Aino pensaría que se había ido con Darien o a casa de Helene Furuhata. Podían pasar días antes de que descubrieran su error, e incluso entonces no era probable que hicieran algo al respecto.

Darien si la buscaría, con su acostumbrada diligencia, pero ¿cómo podía esperar razonablemente que consiguiera seguir su pista hasta aquél sórdido lugar?

Serena oyó los latidos de su corazón en medio de la oscuridad, mientras la lluvia azotaba las paredes de la extraña casa, y pensó en el hijo que llevaba en su seno y que la hacía más vulnerable. Una amenaza contra ella era también una amenaza contra ese hijo. Para protegerlo haría cualquier cosa. No debía permitir que le ocurriera nada malo. Pronto sería todo lo que le quedaría en el mundo, todo lo que tendría el resto de su vida.

Una luz que se filtraba por debajo de la puerta anunció que alguien se acercaba. La llave dio la vuelta en la cerradura. La puerta se abrió y entraron dos hombres con una lámpara en alto. Uno era alto y enjuto, con el perfil de bigote y perilla en el rostro. El otro era alto y corpulento, y la luz iluminaba el brillo dorado de sus cabellos.

-Sí, es ella -dijo Malachite-. Estoy en deuda con usted.

Algo pasó de un hombre a otro; se oyó el tintineo de unas monedas.

-Gracias, señor -murmuró Etienne; le pasó la lámpara al otro hombre, se inclinó y se fue.

Serena se puso en pie con una sonrisa para dirigirse hacia Malachite.

-¡Estoy tan contenta de verle! ¿Va a venir Darien?

El hijo bastardo del rey de Rutenia dio unos pasos y cerró la puerta. Depositó la lámpara sobre la mesa.

-Oh, sí, ya lo creo...

La maligna satisfacción con que había pronunciado estas palabras fue como un golpe. Serena se detuvo.

-¿Sabe... sabe él dónde estoy?

-Pronto lo sabrá.

-Supongo que ese hombre le enviará un mensaje, como hizo con usted.

-Muy inteligente; la inteligencia siempre ha sido uno de sus muchos encantos.

Serena alzó una ceja, haciendo caso omiso del cumplido. Se sentía como si tuviera un gran peso en el pecho que le impidiera respirar. La duda que la roía se acentuaba.

-Lo que no entiendo es la necesidad de mantenerme aquí prisionera, y por qué ese hombre ha creído que a usted podría interesarle.

-No veo razón por la que no deba satisfacer su curiosidad. Me conocía, porque me molesté en trabajar relación con él ayer, cuando seguí la pista de Mina hasta aquí. En cuanto a mi interés, eso no debe preocuparla. Baste con decir que la recompensa por informarme de su presencia aquí era cuantiosa. Al retenerla aquí, ese hombre ha demostrado una gran presencia de ánimo, y una perspicacia que no es rara en hombres de su calaña. El hecho de que usted viniera ha sido un golpe de suerte inesperado. Pensaba que tendría que atraerla hasta aquí con una carta de Mina. El único problema en las negociaciones con nuestro barbudo amigo es que se muestra reacio a perder los encantadores servicios de Mina, pero creo que sus escrúpulos podrán ser disipados por un precio adecuado.

-Quiere decir que usted...

-Hace tiempo que su prima no es más que un estorbo.

Serena contempló a Malachite, la satisfacción de su ancho rostro y su malévola sonrisa de triunfo.

-Es usted de quién ella tenía miedo, de quien huía desde que abandonó Rutenia.

-Puede ser, ¿pero qué me dice usted, querida Serena? ¿Tiene miedo? ¿No quiere saber para qué quería tenerla en mis manos?

Serena lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, y se humedeció los labios antes de contestar.

-Es evidente. Si era de usted de quien huía Mina, entonces fue usted quien mató a Maximilian e intentó matarla a ella. De ello se deduce que también es usted quien ha intentado matar a Darien. Por lo tanto, yo no significo nada para usted.

-Oh, yo no diría eso -la interrumpió Malachite, con una mirada peculiar en sus opacos ojos grises.

Serena continuó como si no le hubiera oído.

-Y cree usted que Darien vendrá a buscarme.

-No solo lo creo, lo sé.

Serena intentó soltar una carcajada y se sorprendió al comprobar que no le costaba el menor esfuerzo.

-Eso es absurdo. Significo tanto para él como Mina, en la que apenas ha puesto los ojos.

-¿Cómo puede decir eso? -inquirió Malachite, sacudiendo lentamente la cabeza-. Yo mismo vi como la trataba cuando estuvimos en la Tierra de Nadie, y como la miraba la otra noche durante el baile y delante de lo que pasa por ser la _creme de la creme _en Nueva Orleans. Y más tarde, cuando lo seguí desde la legación francesa, vi... o mejor dicho oí el comportamiento convincente de un enamorado en la escalera posterior de la casa donde se aloja usted con su tía.

-¡Cómo se atreve! -exclamó Serena. Había creído que sentiría la más profunda vergüenza si oyera hablar de tal cosa, en cambio solo sentía una gran rabia por la profanación de lo que era un recuerdo precioso para ella.

Malachite se echó a reír.

-No había disfrutado tanto en toda mi vida. Pero después de una experiencia tan vívida, ¿sigue creyendo que el príncipe de Rutenia no vendrá, solo y desarmado, como me encargaré de especificar, si cree que puede salvarla? Lo haría hasta por el último de sus hombres, incluso por mí. ¿No habrá de ser mil veces más probable que corra ese riesgo por su dulce amor?

-¿Otra trampa como la de Max, en la que Mina era el cebo, como la de la noche del ataque al campamento de don Pedro?

-Ambas bien planeadas, pero sin suerte. Esta vez será diferente.

La confianza de Malachite era suprema, basada en cierto poder. Serena intentó socavarla diciendo:

-Ha fracasado en matar a Darien varias veces, en Rutenia, en Le Havre, en Nueva Orleans, en el pabellón de caza. Ni siquiera consiguió que lo hiciera otro, como don Pedro, por usted. Y finalmente, cuando disparó sobre él en la oscuridad, en un intento desesperado, mató a otro hombre.

Malachite entornó los ojos.

-Ya le dije una vez que Darien es muy perspicaz Tiene un sexto sentido para el peligro, con el que siempre hay que contar. En el último momento, cuando avanzábamos hacia la emboscada de don Pedro, percibió algo extraño y ordenó la retirada, encargándose él mismo de cubrir a los hombres. En cuanto a lo de matarlo yo mismo, no. Estaba demasiado cerca de él y del resto de la guardia después de aquella carga abortada.

-Pero a Jedite no lo mataron los bandoleros de don Pedro.

-Fue una lamentable necesidad que no me causó el menor placer, pero Jedite me había visto con Estrella Matutina y, de haber sobrevivido a la escaramuza, podría haberlo recordado en el momento de ajustar cuentas.

Serena se dio la vuelta, súbitamente incapaz de soportar la expresión tranquila de Malachite, como si las cosas que había hecho y que pensaba hacer fueran perfectamente razonables. Dio tres pasos y se detuvo.

-Si mató a Jedite por lo que sabía...

-A su modo es tan aguda como nuestro príncipe. ¿Por qué no aceptó mi propuesta de matrimonio? Hubiera hecho todo lo posible porque no lo lamentara. Ni siquiera me hubiera vengado por las molestias que me causó al sacar a Darien de la pila funeraria que había encendido para él, o por sacar a aquellos cobardes de la zanja... solo que el hijo que lleva en su seno, el bastardo de Darien, habría muerto al nacer. Trágico, pero habríamos tenido otros.

-Lo sabe. -Serena estaba tan paralizada por el horror que apenas pudo pronunciar esas dos palabras.

-¿Cómo no iba a saberlo, si he estado vigilándola, buscando síntomas igual que una partera, siempre atento cuando Sarus le lavaba la ropa y, más tarde, inspeccionando las cosas que usted misma había puesto a secar? No estuve seguro hasta la noche del baile. No se necesita ser médico para reconocer las náuseas, algunas por la mañana, otras a horas extrañas, otras por culpa de los olores.

-¿Y ahora? -preguntó Serena con gran esfuerzo.

-Y ahora disfrutaré de lo que me había sido negado, un placer que he ansiado desde hace tiempo, se lo aseguro. Siempre me ha gustado poseer las cosas que han pertenecido a mis hermanos, incluso las que han sido desechadas.

La lentitud con que pronunció estas palabras, su fría complacencia, hicieron que a Serena se le acelerara el corazón. Sin embargo, había una amenaza mayor que no podía pasar por alto. Malachite no podía dejarla con vida, sabiendo ella todo lo que sabía.

-Después -dijo Serena para probar su teoría-, cuando Darien haya venido y se haya ocupado de él, yo desapareceré.

-No es la solución que yo hubiera elegido, pero así son las cosas. No puedo permitir que hable. Necesitaré toda la simpatía y el apoyo de la guardia cuando vuelva a mi país.

Serena giró en redondo.

-¿De verdad cree que permitirán que Darien venga aquí sin armas con las que defenderse y sin su guardia?

-Si él lo ordena, se lo permitirán; y así lo ordenará.

-Por mí

Malachite asintió.

-En este momento le están comunicando que la soltarán sana y salva, y sin saber quién fue su captor, cuando él esté encerrado bajo llave.

-No -susurró Serena. Sus pupilas se dilataron cuando comprendió lo que implicaban sus palabras-. ¡No!

Serena se abalanzó hacia la puerta. Malachite la cogió por el brazo y la obligó a darse la vuelta, al tiempo que agachaba la cabeza para esquivar el golpe que ella pretendía darle. Luego la derribó de un empujón, pero Serena se puso en pie y retrocedió.

-Si -se burló el, acercándose a Serena-, y me aseguraré de que antes de morir sepa que no le ha servido de nada.

-Le ha juzgado mal. No se meterá en su trampa tan dócilmente. Conseguirá vencerle una vez más.

Malachite siguió avanzando lentamente hacia ella.

-Es posible, pero eso no la ayudará ahora. Nadie puede ayudarla.

Serena tropezó con uno de los postes de la cama y se deslizó hacia un lado sin apartar los ojos de la sonrisa de Malachite. Cerca estaba la mesa donde se hallaba la jarra y la jofaina de porcelana. Serena se volvió, agarró la jarra y la arrojó a la cabeza de Malachite con todas sus fuerzas. Malachite se agachó y la jarra fue a dar contra el suelo, haciéndose añicos y dejando escapar las arañas y moscas que había en su interior. Le siguió rápidamente la jofaina, que golpeó el hombro de Malachite. El soltó una exclamación, y con el rostro encendido y los ojos convertidos en dos ágatas grises, siguió adelante.

Serena volcó la mesa de un empujón y se colocó detrás de un salto. Malachite no consiguió cogerla a tiempo y la mesa le golpeo las espinillas. Pero Serena no fue lo bastante rápida. Él le asió las faldas y tiró haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Serena cayó hacia atrás, y al extender una mano para amortiguar la caída se hirió los dedos con un trozo de porcelana. A pesar del vibrante dolor que le subió por el brazo, Serena asió el pedazo de porcelana y se levantó cuando Malachite se inclinaba hacia ella.

El casco abrió una larga brecha roja en la mejilla de Malachite, que profirió una imprecación, se llevó la mano a la herida sangrante y la giró luego para dar una fuerte bofetada a Serena con el dorso. La cabeza de Serena se dobló hacia atrás con una explosión de rabia y dolor. Malachite le aferró la muñeca y se la retorció tan cruelmente que el trozo de porcelana cayó al suelo. Luego alzó a Serena y la arrojó sobre la cama, donde quedó inmóvil, atontada.

-Creo -gruño Malachite- que tendré que enseñarle un par de cosas que tal vez Darien haya descuidado, una lección de humildad.

Serena emitió un grito ahogado cuando él la obligó a ponerse boca arriba cogiéndola por las caderas. Con una breve carcajada, Malachite se echó pesadamente sobre ella.

Una cuerda del bastidor cedió con un restallido. La estructura de la cama crujió cuando los cuatro postes se inclinaron hacia adentro. La mosquitera dejó caer una nube de polvo sobre ellos a causa de los manotazos y sacudidas. Serena notó que se deslizaba y alzó las rodillas con un gesto reflejo cuando rodó sobre Malachite.

Una de sus rodillas le golpeó la entrepierna. Malachite soltó un grito ahogado y le dio un violento empujón para apartarla. Serena aprovechó el impulso para cogerse al borde del colchón y usarlo como palanca para saltar de la cama. Se lanzó contra la puerta y giró el pi caporte. Cuando empezaba a abrir oyó fuertes pisadas a su espalda y la puerta volvió a cerrarse de golpe. Malachite la arrojó con violencia contra la pared. Luego sus fuertes manos rasgaron el lino del cuello y tiraron del corpiño. Al ver que no cedía, el metió la mano y la cerró sobre un suave seno, que apretó hasta provocar un grito de Serena. Malachite hundió la mano izquierda en sus cabellos y tiró de ellos desde la nuca, echándole la cabeza hacia atrás. Cubrió sus labios con la boca abierta, cálida y amarga. Su lengua intentó abrirse paso por entre los labios firmemente apretados. El asco y la angustia provocaron nauseas en Serena y gruesas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Malachite, entre maldiciones, la llevó hasta la cama con un brazo retorcido a la espalda, que parecía salirse casi de su articulación, y arrastró el colchón hasta el suelo. Obligó a Serena a echarse en él y se arrojó sobre ella.

Serena no podía defenderse de la fuerza y la ferocidad de aquel hombre. Reconoció este hecho con negro dolor cuando Malachite se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y le arrancó los corchetes del vestido. Ella tuvo el pensamiento fugaz de que la primera noche con Darien había sido un ideal de seducción comparada con la brutal violación que sufría a manos de Malachite, o con el trato que había recibido de don Pedro. "Darien, Darien", grito silenciosamente al notar la espalda desnuda.

Malachite le soltó la muñeca y le arañó los brazos al bajarle las mangas a tirones, dejando al descubierto la parte superior de su cuerpo. Se levantó, con una rodilla apoyada en el colchón, y le subió las faldas hasta la cintura para hundir la mano en sus partes íntimas. Serena se retorció como un animal en una trampa. Se mordió los labios para no gritar, advirtiendo la dureza del bulto que se apretaba contra su cadera. Su visión era una neblina roja.

Mientras Malachite intentaba quitarse la ropa con movimientos apresurados y torpes, Serena hizo acopio de sus últimas fuerzas y se levantó. Malachite cayó sobre ella, le sujetó los brazos contra el colchón y hundió una rodilla entre sus piernas. Serena quedó aplastada bajo él, incapaz de moverse y con la respiración afanosa. Le zumbaban los oídos y el corazón le latía alocadamente. La luz de la lámpara pareció extinguirse entre brumas grises.

La puerta se abrió entonces con gran estrépito. De repente Serena pudo respirar cuando Malachite se dio la vuelta. Hubo un destello blanco y alguien levantó a Malachite y lo arrojó al otro lado de la habitación. Con el reflejo broncíneo de la luz de la lámpara en su rostro implacable, Darien acometió a Malachite con mortal agilidad. No empuñaba arma alguna. Enfrentó a su hermanastro con las manos desnudas.

Alguien más apareció en la puerta. Serena vio el rostro enjuto y barbudo de Etienne y con él a un esbirro fornido y medio calvo que blandía un garrote.

Serena se levantó sobre un codo.

-Darien, cuidado... -gritó, pero su voz no fue más que un gruñido.

Era demasiado tarde. Cuando Darien se volvía, el hombre calvo golpeó con el garrote, que dio a Darien justo detrás de la oreja. El Príncipe cayó como un ciervo al que una bala hubiera herido en plena carrera, inconsciente antes de haber llegado al suelo.

-Otra vez -ordenó Malachite, con una mueca y la mano en la nariz, que chorreaba sangre-. Dale otra vez.

El hombre calvo obedeció. Su golpe rajó la piel, y un reguero rojo se extendió rápidamente por los cabellos negros.

Malachite se acercó al príncipe y le dio una patada y luego otra en el estómago. Lo miró un momento con odio vengativo y aire de triunfo, y luego a Serena, que se cubrió apresuradamente y se levantó tambaleante para arrodillarse junto a Darien.

-De ti me ocuparé más tarde -dijo Malachite con voz opaca-, cuando me haya curado la nariz y tengamos un público que sepa apreciar el espectáculo. Eso, claro está, si vuelve en sí, o al menos lo suficiente como para darse cuenta.

Etienne salió detrás de Malachite y el hombre calvo y cerró la puerta. La llave giró en la cerradura y fue retirada.

Serena arrancó la sabana de la cama, levantó la cabeza de Darien y la colocó sobre una de sus rodillas. Tenía una gran hinchazón detrás de la oreja, pero la piel estaba intacta. De la segunda herida manaba la sangre en abundancia, tiñendo los cabellos, goteando sobre la falda de Serena y la alfombra. Serena rasgó una tira de la sábana y la dobló para apretarla contra la he rida, que vendó con una segunda tira.

La palidez del rostro de Darien era espantosa bajo la sucia venda que le rodeaba la cabeza. No movía los párpados y las firmes líneas de su boca estaban relajadas; parecía inusualmente joven e indefenso. Tenía una grieta en el labio donde le había golpeado ella la noche anterior. Al reparar en eso, Serena sintió un dolor más profundo que el provocado por las demás heridas. Permaneció sentada, limpiando la sangre de sus cabellos, mientras transcurrían los minutos.

La llama de la lámpara de aceite vaciló. Serena alzó la cabeza. No llegaba ningún ruido desde el exterior. Diríase que la casa estaba vacía. Por fin oyó un débil rumor de voces. Se irguió, esperando que las voces se detuvieran frente a la puerta, y se relajó al comprobar que se alejaban.

¿Cuándo regresaría Malachite? Intentó no pensar en lo que ocurriría entonces. Nada podía hacer. La llegada de Darien, dispuesto a sacrificarse por ella, la llenaba de amor y desesperación. Había sido un noble gesto, pero inútil. Sin embargo, dada su constancia y su firme sentido de la responsabilidad, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer?

Que absurdo, que terrible absurdo que tuviera que morir como un perro en un lugar tan sórdido y lejos de la corte de su padre, donde hubiera brillado con luz propia. Esta idea resultaba insoportable. Por culpa suya había ido hasta allí, lo que para Serena representaba el último giro del puñal que llevaba clavado en sus entrañas. Un torrente de lágrimas afluyó a sus ojos y cayó por sus mejillas; tenían un sabor cálido y salado, pero ella no les prestó atención.

-Un ángel lacrimoso -susurró Darien-, todo quejidos y lamentaciones. Resulta halagador, pero no tranquiliza demasiado.

Serena contuvo la respiración por un instante y sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza y derramando nuevas lágrimas.-No, es cierto. Lo siento.

-Soy yo quien debe disculparse. Al parecer no se me da bien rescatar doncellas en apuros. Los gestos heroicos están muy bien, pero se necesita algo más.

-Has... has conseguido detenerle -dijo ella en voz baja.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo? -Su amargo rictus dejaba traslucir claramente que sabía muy bien lo que ocurriría.

Serena le devolvió la mirada, a pesar de las lágrimas. Bajo el pómulo tenía una magulladura lívida y purpúrea.

-No demasiado.

-Dios -susurró él, con las facciones desencajadas-. Merecería que me despellejaran vivo y me arrojaran a los cerdos por meterte en todo esto. -Levantó una mano, no demasiado firme, para acariciar los cabellos dorados que se desparramaban sobre el hombro de Serena-. Has sido víctima y meta de todos nosotros, incluso de Malachite, sobre todo de Malachite. Verte en esta situación es tan...

-Estoy bien-dijo ella, incapaz de soportar aquella tranquila aseveración, aquel flujo de palabras que podía convertirse en una llama acerca de todo lo que perderían-. ¿Y tú? ¿Puedes levantarte?

Por los ojos de Darien pasó un fugaz destello de diversión.

-Que ángel tan práctico. ¿Salvarás de nuevo al hombre y dejarás que su espíritu desfallezca?

-Soy de la opinión que el primero es más importante.

-Con un panegírico semejante, ¿cómo no voy a hacer lo que me pides?

Un ruido de cristales rotos siguió sus últimas palabras. Darien se levantó con la rapidez característica de sus músculos entrenados, pero tuvo que agarrarse al poste inclinado de la cama para no tambalearse. Si el ruido hubiera anunciado algún tipo de amenaza, Darien se hubiera enfrentado a ella; pero se trataba sólo de una herradura que golpeó el suelo y se deslizó hasta uno de los zapatos de Serena. La herradura, comida por la herrumbre, resultaba un objeto incongruente entre los trozos de cristal y porcelana esparcidos por la alfombra.

Serena recogió la herradura y se acercó cojeando a la ventana, rígidos los músculos por haber permanecido sentada tanto tiempo en la misma posición y por la lucha anterior. Al pie de la ventana vio a un hombre. En un principio, no distinguió sus rasgos, pero acabó reconociéndolo cuando McCullough retrocedió para quedar bajo la luz que surgía por la ventana.

-Bien, no me había equivocado de habitación. Lo he adivinado por el ruido.

Antes de que Serena pudiera hablar, Darien se hallaba a su lado y preguntaba:

-McCullough, ¿con un arma?

-Da la impresión de necesitar una. -El escocés sacó una pistola que llevaba al cinto y la arrojó hacia arriba cuando vio que Darien extendía el brazo a través del cristal roto. Le siguieron la pólvora y las balas. Finalmente le tiró un cuchillo.

-Gracias, amigo mío -dijo Darien.

-Usted me salvó la vida. Lo menos que puedo hacer es devolverle el favor; eso pensé cuando oí a uno de los suyos que ofrecía dinero a mis hombres por su cabeza. Me dije que tenía que participar en el juego.

-Considere la deuda cancelada.

-Pare el carro, voy a entrar. A los suyos puede darles las ordenes que quiera, pero a los míos ya no. No vamos a quedarnos plantados mientras los asesinan, a usted y a la muchacha.

Darien asintió, pero su atención estaba fija en la pistola, que cargaba a gran velocidad, después de meterse el cuchillo en el cinturón.

-Dígale a Artemis que él y los demás quedan libres para actuar. Han contratado a unos esbirros...

No hubo tiempo para más. Unos pasos se acercaban a la puerta. Oyeron la llave en la cerradura.

Malachite irrumpió en la habitación seguido de Ettienne. Sus ojos se dilataron de sorpresa al ver que Darien se hallaba en pie y empuñaba una pistola. Se detuvo bruscamente. Parpadeó y se hizo a un lado. Ettienne se adelantó con una pistola amartillada en la mano. El francés alzó el arma.

De repente Malachite le detuvo con un feroz ademán, fija la mirada en la pistola que sostenía Darien y que le apuntaba.

Se hallaban en un callejón sin salida. Serena permaneció inmóvil, sin atreverse a respirar. Miró a Malachite y a Darien alternativamente, y descubrió por primera vez un leve parecido en la férrea determinación con que apretaban los labios.

-¿Y ahora que, querido hermano, compañero de la infancia con el que comparto el desprecio paterno?¿Qué vas a hacer?

El rostro de Malachite se endureció ante aquel comentario sarcástico.

-Retirarme, creo, y dejar que te ases en el fuego ya encendido, sin dejar de vigilar la ventana por si eligieras una muerte más rápida.

La mano de Darien se cerró sobre la pistola con mayor fuerza haciendo que los nudillos se volvieran blancos y que la cabeza de lobo de su anillo lanzara un destello dorado.

-¿Y qué hay de Serena? Sería una locura abrasar a una belleza semejante.

-¿Me la estas ofreciendo, cuando apenas hace unos minutos no pensabas más que en rescatarla? ¿No es preferible entonces la muerte al deshonor? Pues yo la deshonraría, tú lo sabes, del modo más abyecto.

-¡No! -exclamó Serena, acercándose a Darien.

-Parece reacia a aceptar -se burló Malachite-. ¿Piensas aconsejarle que se muestre más dócil, que considere mis deseos, mis apetitos, con la esperanza de que la conserve a mi lado? Tendría que mantenerla prisionera, puesto que conocerá el nombre de tu asesino. Será un placer fatigoso, pero tú ya sabes de qué hablo, ¿verdad? Podría hacerlo, aunque solo fuera para permitirte el supremo sacrificio. Te admiro. La mayoría de hombres preferirían ver consumirse entre llamas a la mujer amada.

-No -repitió Serena-. Me matará de todas formas.

-Existe esa posibilidad -dijo Malachite con una sonrisa.

Darien guardó silencio; sus ojos zafiros reflejaban la tensa sucesión de sus pensamientos. En ese momento se oyó el taconeo de unos zapatos de mujer y el fru frú de unas faldas. Vestida aun con la bata de blanco tafetán, Mina apareció en el rellano.

-¿Que ocurre, Etienne? He oído disparos y huelo a humo, estoy segura...

Mina se detuvo y de pronto todos se dieron cuenta de que en la calle había un intercambio de disparos. Serena miró a su prima y vio que palidecía, horrorizada, al verla a ella y a Darien, y que después se volvía hacia Etienne.

-Me habías dicho que se marcharía -exclamó Mina con voz aguda-. Me habías dicho que la dejarías marchar. -El francés se encogió de hombros mirando de reojo a Malachite, y Mina se volvió hacia este-. ¡Otra vez no, Malachite! ¡Esta vez no pienso ser tu cómplice!

-Creo -dijo el hermanastro de Darien, fingiendo una caballerosidad burlona- que es mejor que las damas nos dejen solos. ¿Qué dices tú, mi príncipe?

-Ve con él -dijo Darien en voz baja, sin mirar a Serena.

-No. -Serena alzó el mentón con una mirada en la que había suplica y desafío.

-Aunque valoro más que nada en el mundo tu decisión y por mi parte no deseo otra cosa que morir entre tus brazos, no puedo aceptar tan dulce y reconfortante almohadón.

Darien cogió a Serena por el hombro con la mano izquierda y la empujó hacia adelante. Él le dio el estímulo, pero el impulso surgió del interior de Serena, nacido del odio y del miedo. Se abalanzó sobre el hombre que empuñaba la pistola, confiando en que creyera que se limitaba a correr descontroladamente hacia la libertad. Con dedos como garras Serena golpeó la pistola y luego atacó los ojos del francés como un ave de presa.

Etienne aulló. La pistola cayó al suelo. Malachite se inclinó velozmente para recogerla. Serena giró en redondo y vio que también Mina se lanzaba sobre Malachite, con los labios apretados y una mirada salvaje. Un disparo atronador se produjo junto a ella. Mina emitió un débil gemido con la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados por la sorpresa. Se tambaleó y cayó; los volantes de su bata estaban manchados de sangre.

Darien no podía usar la pistola por miedo a herir a Serena. Avanzó, pero el brazo de Malachite rodeó el cuello de Serena, ahogándola, y la arrastró hacia si, al tiempo que se inclinaba para sacar un cuchillo de la bota. Su hoja centelleó ante los ojos de Serena antes de que el filo se apoyara sobre su garganta.

-Quieto -ordenó Malachite.

Darien no obedeció al instante. Fue como si no pu diera detener la furia implacable de su ataque. Pálido y sin resuello, se detuvo con los músculos tensos a pocos centímetros de ellos.

-Etienne -dijo Malachite con tono satisfecho-, quítale la pistola.

Darien lanzó una mirada fugaz al francés.

-Yo no lo haría. Puede prescindir de usted fácilmente y no abandonaría su protección si yo decidiera eliminarle a usted.

Etienne vaciló; era el instante que necesitaba Darien para sacar el cuchillo del cinturón y empuñarlo diestramente con la mano izquierda.

-Estúpido -espetó Malachite a Etienne, cerrando aún más su brazo, de tal modo que Serena apenas podía respirar.

Fija la mirada en el brazo que atenazaba la garganta de Serena, Darien dijo:

-¿Qué piensas hacer, querido hermano, tan lleno de amenazas que nunca consigues llevar a cabo? Atrévete a derramar una sola gota de su sangre y grabaré mis iniciales en tu espina dorsal y me haré un silbato con tu clavícula. Profundiza un poco más, y no habrá nada en este mundo vil y rastrero que pueda salvarte, nada.

Era una promesa extravagante pero completamente seria. Malachite lo sabía, pues aflojó la presión de su brazo. No dijo nada. Serena recordó la cabaña de don Pedro y el momento en que este había sujetado a Mina de la misma manera. En aquella ocasión no había alternativa posible, pues era demasiada la distancia que los separaba; no hubo prueba de nervios y voluntades. Ahora Mina yacía en el suelo, a su espalda. No se había movido después de caer. Serena sentía la impotencia de no poder atenderla, cuando quizá se estuviera desangrando. Etienne apenas la había mirado, y ahora retrocedía lentamente.

-Tu guardaespaldas se marcha -se burló Darien. Los pasos del francés se hicieron más rápidos. Finalmente, dio media vuelta y se precipitó hacia la puerta de la galería posterior-. Ahora solo quedamos tú, yo y Serena. Puestos a cometer desatinos, te propongo una cosa. Yo dejaré la pistola si tu sueltas a Serena. Luego, si quieres probar tu destreza con el cuchillo, te daré permiso para cortarme en trocitos en justa competición.

-No tienes por qué complacerme -dijo Malachite.

-Oh, ¿no es esto lo que quieres, lo que siempre has querido? Tus ganas de derrotarme son evidentes desde hace tiempo. Ninguno de los otros miembros de la guardia mostraba tan fuerte inclinación. Por qué crees que me he negado siempre a enfrentarme con vosotros, sino para evitar la amargura de la derrota? Vamos, ahora tienes tu oportunidad.

-La derrota y la amargura habrían sido tuyas.

-Demuéstralo -le desafió Darien-. Necesitas sobresalir en algo a toda costa, ¿No es cierto? Mi habilidad ha sido siempre la piedra de toque, la meta que pretendías alcanzar. Lo que ansiabas era la posición de Max y mi reputación, para bien o para mal, y nuestras mujeres, claro está. Quédate con todo, si puedes.

-Primero baja la pistola.

Darien soltó una carcajada.

-¿Quieres también que desnude mi pecho para tu primer golpe? Suelta a Serena y dejaré la pistola.

-¿Me das tu palabra?-En la pregunta se mezclaba la confianza con el desprecio.

-¿Sobre las sagradas reliquias y el trono de nuestro padre? Lo que tú quieras.

Serena quiso protestar, pero se contuvo. No debía distraer a Darien ni hacer nada que afectara el delicado equilibrio de la decisión que estaba forzando. Notó que los músculos del brazo de Malachite se aflojaban. Por fin apartó el cuchillo y la soltó. Serena respiró hondo y, ante un gesto de Darien, se alejó de Malachite para apoyarse en la puerta.

Lentamente Darien dejó la pistola sobre la mesa, junto a la lámpara. Cuando Malachite salió al rellano, Darien pasó junto a Serena sin apartar la mirada de su hermanastro un solo instante.

Mirando a Darien, resultaba difícil saber hasta qué punto le habían afectado los golpes en la cabeza. Se movía con seguridad, pero había una arruga entre sus ojos que podía ser causada por la concentración o por un dolor punzante. No había demasiado tiempo, además, que le habían disparado en la Tierra de Nadie, lo que sin duda le restaría fuerzas. Malachite, por el contrario, estaba tan en forma como se requería de cualquier miembro de la guardia, e ileso a pesar de los últimos acontecimientos. Que él pensaba esto mismo era patente por la leve sonrisa desdeñosa con que se quitó la guerrera.

Cuando ambos hombres se hallaban en el centro del rellano, Serena se arrodilló junto a Mina. Colocó una mano sobre su pecho, aun sabiendo que era inútil. No percibió movimiento, alguno, no respiraba ni latía su corazón. Su prima tenía los ojos abiertos y en su azul superficie, como hielo sobre aguas estancadas, se había posado el velo de la muerte.

Serena miró a Darien con lágrimas en los ojos. Él la miraba también. Serena se levantó, negando con la cabeza. Darien volvió la vista hacia Malachite cambiando de mano el cuchillo.

-Otra de tus víctimas, querido hermano, una belleza dulce e indefensa que tú has destruido. ¿Te sientes orgulloso?

Malachite arrojó la guerrera sobre la barandilla y probó el file de su cuchillo con el pulgar.

-¿Hablas de Mina? No es necesario que derrames lágrimas por ella. Ella también mató a Max, ¿sabes?, igual que si hubiera empuñado la pistola.

-¿Por despecho?

-Por odio y sed de venganza de un amor ofrecido y despreciado. Max la había repudiado, pagándole con unas cuantas baratijas. Fue una estúpida al creer que podría ser de otro modo, pero lo cierto es que esperaba mucho más y se encolerizó al verse rechazada.

Malachite atacó a su hermanastro sin avisar. La hoja de su cuchillo pasó junto a la pechera de Darien, pues este se había echado hacia atrás. Darien soltó una breve carcajada. Malachite se agachó con el rostro sombrío, siguiendo sus movimientos.

-Por el tono de sus cartas cuando yo estaba fuera del país -dijo Darien, girando en círculo para evitar que Malachite lo acorralara contra la barandilla-, hubiera jurado que Max estaba enamorado.

-Y lo estaba, hasta que empezaron los rumores. Era un hombre quisquilloso y con un gran orgullo. Le gustaba creer que ningún otro hombre había cabalgado la yegua que él había elegido.

Se oía el arrastrar de los pies de ambos sobre la alfombra cubierta de polvo. Malachite se movía lateralmente aguardando su oportunidad.

-A mí -dijo Darien con tranquilidad- no me pareció que la dama fuera lo bastante estúpida como para permitir que la montaran.

-No, pero hubo insinuaciones, indirectas sutiles, Oportunos comentarios...

-¿Tuyos? -se burló Darien, retrocediendo ante una súbita acometida de su hermanastro con movimientos ágiles, casi despreocupados, como si en realidad no prestara demasiada atención a aquel desafío mortal.

Malachite frunció el entrecejo. Con tono mordaz replicó:

-Respondían a la verdad, luego, entre su repudio y la muerte de Max.

-Tú provocaste la ruptura entre Max y Mina y luego la sedujiste, azuzaste su rabia, la convenciste para que se vengara y le mostraste el modo. Después, cuando Mina consiguió meterse en el lecho de Max una última vez, irrumpiste en la habitación, disparaste a Max y habrías matado a Mina para que pareciera un suicidio pactado si hubieras tenido mejor puntería.

Una pequeña lámpara, sujeta a la pared mediante sin soporte, arrojaba su tenue luz sobre el rellano. Los veloces cuchillos que empuñaban los hombres lanzaban reflejos. Ambos contendientes eran de estatura similar, pero Malachite era más pesado, carecía de la flexibilidad y economía de movimientos de Darien. Serena los contemplaba con el corazón en un puño y un insistente latido en las sienes, incapaz de apartar la vista a pesar de que se oyó una ráfaga de disparos, acompañada de negras nubes de humo y gritos de fuego

-Mientras tanto -prosiguió Darien al ver que Malachite no contestaba-, te dedicabas a susurrar al oído del rey nuevos rumores inventados por ti. Le hablabas de los celos y de la ambición de su segundo hijo, con lo que te cubrías las espaldas si algo salía mal. Tan bien te fue que mantuviste la teoría del pacto de suicidio para el público, pero reservaste la otra para deleite personal de nuestro padre, con la esperanza de que la justicia real, rápida y sin apelaciones, me eliminaría y te dejaría el camino libre.

Darien saltó hacia adelante apuntando directamente al corazón de Malachite. El otro se echó un lado, pero no fue lo bastante rápido. En su camisa apareció un desgarrón antes de que se lanzara a su vez sobre Darien, que retrocedió a tiempo. Una mancha roja se ensanchó en el costado de Malachite; este soltó un gruñido y replicó:

-Muy astuto; claro que nunca esperé engañarte.

-Pero Mina no murió -continuó Darien con tono incisivo-. Tenía por tanto que ser silenciada, lo cual comprendió ella al verse engañada. Huyó hacia su hogar. Yo la seguí, y tú a mí, naturalmente, con una dispensa del rey designándote como mi verdugo, ¿o no es cierto?

-Ah, sí, pero el afecto del pueblo por su príncipe me obligó a obrar con cautela, disponer primero tu fallecimiento, a ser posible de modo accidental, y difamarte cuando ya estuvieras muerto.

-Además de eso, había que pensar en la guardia, supongo.

-La guardia, sí. Cualquiera de ellos podría intentar vengar tu muerte sin molestarse en echar un vistazo a mi dispensa e independientemente del nombre y los sellos que la adornaran.

Los tensos movimientos de tanteo, las fintas y ágiles retiradas hicieron recordar a Serena la pelea de Darien con McCullough. El hombre con el que el príncipe se enfrentaba ahora era un adversario mucho más peligroso, cuyo único propósito era dar muerte a su oponente.

¿Qué se habría hecho del escocés? ¿Eran él y sus hombres la causa de los disparos? Daba igual. Nada importaba sino el destello cortante de los cuchillos, la respiración de los dos hombres y sus voces, tan malignas como las hojas que empuñaban.

-Y esos paradigmas de conspiración, esa manera rastrera de promover escándalos y esos ataques a medianoche destinados a matarme, a los que se añade un trío de víctimas inocentes, ¿por qué?

-¿Por qué? Lo sabes muy bien. Quería lo que vosotros teníais, tú y Max. Y pienso conseguirlo.

En la penumbra del rellano los rostros brillaban, perlados por el sudor que humedecía las ropas. Darien tenía el rostro congestionado. El tono de su voz era áspero cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿Cómo? Eres hijo del amor, pero te falta la legitimidad para reclamar tu patrimonio.

-El poder me bastará. Seré el consejero indispensable, designado...

-...pero no ungido. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando muera el rey?

¿Había olvidado Darien la escalera en su búsqueda de la verdad? Se hallaba ahora a su espalda. De ella surgían oleadas de calor y humo como si se tratara de las fauces del infierno. Los disparos habían cesado y se oía perfectamente el crepitar del fuego.

-Neflyte es el siguiente en la línea de sucesión después de ti -dijo Malachite.

-Un rey con aversión a las coronas.

-¿Acaso tú has dudado alguna vez? Su preocupación por ti ha sido siempre conmovedora. Lamentará profundamente no haber sabido hacerlo mejor, pero será un rey justo y manejable teniéndome a mí para guiarle y corregirle.

La escalera estaba cerca, demasiado cerca. Con una serie de enérgicas acometidas Malachite iba empujando a Darien hacia ella. El príncipe, al borde del agotamiento, no podía hacer otra cosa que retroceder. Serena contemplaba con incredulidad a Darien, que no hacía movimiento alguno para evitar el peligro. Pensó en advertirle, pero no llegó a hacerlo porque temía que un sólo segundo de distracción resultara fatal.

Malachite siguió insistiendo como si percibiera la fatiga de Darien. Pareció crecerse y dominar el duelo; sus acometidas se hicieron más intensas, más difíciles de parar. Exudaba confianza en sí mismo, a pesar de la pequeña herida recibida. Semejante a un toro por su fortaleza, arremetía como tal contra la voluntad del lobo herido, que empezaba a flaquear.

Tomando impulso, Malachite atacó con furia inusitada. Darien se apartó, quedando apenas a unos centímetros del inicio de la escalera. Serena soltó un grito y se lanzó hacia ellos. Era demasiado tarde. Darien se tambaleó, perdió pie y cayó.

Malachite saltó tras él con un gruñido exultante y el cuchillo preparado para el ataque final. Pero aquella exclamación se convirtió en un grito ronco cuando vio la trampa que le aguardaba. Darien, que había recuperado súbitamente su agilidad, le aguardaba en cuclillas, unos escalones más abajo, con el arma dispuesta. Se alzó entonces, dejando que el otro cayera por la fuerza del impulso. Antes de que Malachite pudiera recobrarse, el frío acero del cuchillo de Darien se hundió profundamente en su estómago. El príncipe lo retiró inmediatamente, de modo que Malachite se desplomó hacia adelante, cogiéndose a la barandilla para frenar su caída, pero esta se desprendió en parte y Malachite rodó hasta detenerse a mitad de la escalera. Darien recogió el cuchillo que había soltado el otro al ser herido, bajó rápidamente y se enfrentó con Malachite empuñando las dos armas.

Una ráfaga de aire fresco recorrió el rellano procedente de la puerta que conducía a la galería exterior. Serena se dio la vuelta y vio a McCullough a menos de diez pasos. Junto a él se hallaba Neflyte. Ambos tenían las ropas chamuscadas, y en el uniforme de Neflyte había restos de humo y hollín. Serena no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban allí, pero la mirada torva de Neflyte le indicó que era bastante. McCullough escupió en el suelo con aire triunfal y se volvió hacia la puerta abierta. Segundos después Serena le oyó gritar a sus hombres y llamar a Artemis y Ziocite.

-Algunos sueños son más accesibles que otros -dijo Darien con tono cansado-, y algunas visiones más espléndidas. Y a algunos, que apestan a podredumbre como cadáveres llenos de los gusanos de la envidia y la avaricia, es necesario destruirlos.

Malachite se irguió con dificultad, aferrándose el vientre con una mano, entre cuyos dedos se escurría la sangre; tenía el rostro deformado por el dolor y la rabia, que subrayaban aún más las llamas que lamían el pie de la escalera.

-Lo hubiera conseguido todo -dijo con voz vacilante- de no ser por ti.

Mientras, Neflyte se había acercado a la barandilla. Había dejado caer el brazo en el que llevaba la pistola y miraba a Malachite con desprecio y asco.

-No. No habría habido lugar para ti en mi corte, para el hombre que se mantuvo aparte durante el ataque al campamento de don Pedro, bien lejos del peligro, ni para el que se quedó mirando sin hacer nada cuando a Darien le dispararon los hombres de McCullough. No sabía si eras un cobarde o algo peor, pero jamás te hubiera aceptado entre mis consejeros.

-Estúpido -jadeó Malachite lanzándole una mirada glacial-. Aún podrías ser rey si quisieras. Solo tienes que... matar a un hombre, y el arma esta en tu mano. Úsala con rapidez y... y no te hará falta hablar de lo que podría haber sido.

-A un hombre y también a una mujer -observo Neflyte.

-A ambos pues, ¿qué más da? -dijo Malachite haciendo rechinar los dientes-. , O es que... quieres que te ayude... mi futuro rey? Tú te ocupas de uno... y yo de la otra.

Malachite hundió los dedos ensangrentados en su cinturón y sacó una pequeña pistola cuyo dorado cañón brilló. Serena miró el arma un momento, y luego a Neflyte, que alzaba su pistola con un rápido movimiento. A aquella distancia era imposible fallar.

El estallido del disparo reverberó en aquel espacio cerrado como una explosión atronadora, y el destello amarillo de la pólvora iluminó la escena. La bala silbó, volando hacia su objeto por obra de la puntería certera que los miembros de la guardia habían conseguido con la práctica incesante y el estímulo de las alabanzas y los desprecios.

Malachite cayó hacia atrás como un roble corroído al que hubiera golpeado la furia de una tormenta primaveral. Neflyte había hecho su elección.

* * *

**Y bien, que les pareció… muchas ya se imaginaban quien era el traidor asesino, pero aquí esta la respuesta, maldito Malachite, en verdad que casi logra su cometido, y dios es que Serena no puede ser mas tonta, pero bueno, asi están las cosas, ya queda el capitulo final que déjenme decirles que esta tan emocionante como este, jajaja, o quizá no, jejeje, no se, que será lo que pasara ahora que la verdad ha salido a la luz?**

**Dejen les comento que estoy pensando muy seriamente hacer el epilogo de la historia, y seria de mi propia inspiración, obvio siguiendo la línea de la historia que no es mia, jeje, pero ya que suba el ultimo cap la empezare**

**Gracias por los rw y porque sigan la historia**

**Besitos Angel Negro**


	20. Chapter 20

**1. algunos de los personajes usados en esta historia pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi (digo algunos personajes porque otros preferí mantenerlos del original)**

**2. la historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 20**

-Señorita Tsukino, ha llegado un mensajero para usted – Marie se hallaba en la puerta de la salita. Hablaba con tono comedido y respetuoso. Serena alzo la vista del pequeño secreter en el que estaba escribiendo notas de agradecimiento en respuesta a otras tantas de pésame. Llevaba buena parte de la mañana ocupada en esta tarea, que le había asignado su tía. Berthe se hallaba postrada en cama, atendida día y noche por su hermana, desde que le dieran la noticia de la muerte de su hija, tres días antes.

Serena había dispuesto que sacaran el cuerpo carbonizado de Mina de la casa de juego para su posterior enterramiento y la misa de réquiem por su alma. Había ordenado que se detuvieran los relojes a la hora de su muerte, que se volvieran los espejos hacia la pared que colgaran negros crespones en las puertas y se preparara comida y bebida para los posibles visitantes. A estos los había recibido en la salita para dar explicaciones por la ausencia de su tía y eludir las preguntas directas sin prestar atención a las extrañas miradas que le dirigían.

Serena se levantó y se aliso los pliegues del vestido, teñido apresuradamente de negro para el luto.

-Hazle entrar, por favor, Marie.

El criado negro llevaba la librea oro y azul de la legación francesa. En la mano portaba un pequeño cesto forrado de raso, que tendió a Serena. Una tarjeta con su nombre coronaba una pequeña pila. Serena sonrió, ordenó a Marie que trajera algo de beber al criado, cogió la tarjeta entre sus finos dedos y la abrió. "Solicitamos el honor de su presencia..."

Las palabras se volvieron borrosas ante sus ojos. Era una cena de despedida para el príncipe Darien de Rutenia. Serena carraspeo.

-¿El... el príncipe se marchara pronto?

-Sí, señorita. Será una pequeña reunión por respeto al luto del príncipe por la muerte de su hermanastro.

A Serena le costó un gran esfuerzo doblar la nota y volver a colocarla en el cesto.

-Como puede ver -dijo, indicando su vestido negro con un breve ademán-, yo misma estoy de luto. No sería correcto que asistiera.

El criado cogió la tarjeta doblada y escrita con elegante caligrafía, y la coloco en el borde del secreter.

-También me han ordenado, el príncipe en persona, de hecho, que no aceptara una negativa, señorita.

-Oh, pero debe hacerlo.

-No puedo.

El criado se inclinó, dio media vuelta y salió rápidamente de la habitación. La puerta se cerró tras él. Serena oyó que Marie hablaba con él, sin duda para ofrecerle un vaso de _biere Creole._

Serena volvió a sentarse y se quedó mirando la tarjeta. Había decidido cerrar su mente a los acontecimientos pasados, valiéndose de los deberes que habían recaído sobre ella en la casa de la viuda para alejar de sus pensamientos el horror de aquella noche. La casa de juego, construida en madera, corroída por los años, había ardido como el papel en unos minutos. Apenas habían tenido tiempo de salir antes de que se hundiera el segundo piso. Las casas vecinas habían ardido también antes de que la lluvia apagara las llamas, ayudada por la tardía llegada de los bomberos. Darien, lo que quedaba de su guardia, McCullough y sus hombres habían luchado contra el fuego junto a ellos, secundados por la mitad de los hombres de Nueva Orleáns. Más tarde Darien había acompañado a Serena hasta la casa de la viuda y la había dejado en manos de Marie, a la que había dado severas instrucciones para que fuera bien atendida. Luego se había encerrado con la señora Aino para darle noticia de la muerte de Mina.

Desde entonces, Artemis y Ziocite habían acudido a visitarla. No se habían perdido detalle de las medidas ordenadas por Serena, como si tuvieran que presentar un informe al volver a la delegación. También Andrew la había visitado, unos pocos minutos cada vez, para hablar de cosas insustanciales, de cualquier cosa que no tuviera nada que ver con la temporada que Serena había pasado con el príncipe y su guardia. A Darien no le había visto.

Serena sabía que el príncipe había de hacer frente a la inevitable investigación que seguía a una muerte violenta. Y tenía otras obligaciones que superaban con mucho las suyas. Serena había oído decir incluso que una comisión de funcionarios de la ciudad había visitado al príncipe para agradecerle su participación en la extinción del fuego, evitando que se propagara, el gran terror de Nueva Orleáns, que había padecido grandes incendios en más de una ocasión.

Serena había dado por terminada su relación con el príncipe; se creía finalmente apartada de su vida, lo que en cierto modo era un alivio, a pesar de que el dolor que le causaba la hacía llorar a cualquier hora del día.

A causa precisamente del insoportable pesar que producían en ella los recuerdos, también había alejado de su mente otros acontecimientos vividos en semanas anteriores. Pero en ese momento volvieron con fuerza, con su carga de miedo yde pasión, de placer ydedolor. Hurgando en ellos, Serena eludió pensar en la noche en que la había secuestrado Darien y lo que había seguido después, para volver a la tarde en que Malachite la había dejado escapar del pabellón de caza. En aquel momento había creído que lo hacía por caballerosidad, pero ahora sabía que solo había sido una treta para evitar que le dijera a Darien lo que Malachite no quería que su hermanastro supiera: el paradero de Mina.

Fue Malachite, claro, quien drogó a Darien la noche del fuego en el dormitorio; sin duda le echo en la comida alguno de los medicamentos que guardaba como médico oficioso de la guardia. La misma dosis podría haber matado a un hombre de una constitución más débil. Aquello explicaba el hecho de que Malachite hubiera tardado más de lo normal en acudir a la voz de alarma de Serena, a pesar de que solo tenía que cruzar el pasillo.

Más tarde, durante la escaramuza con los hombres de St. Martinville tras la visita de medianoche al convento, Serena estaba segura de que alguien había golpeado a su caballo para que se encabritara, y que el golpe que ella había recibido en la rodilla había sido la causa de su caída. Malachite se hallaba cerca, porque cabalgaba justo detrás de ella. ¿Pero que amenaza podía ver en Serena entonces? Ninguna, a menos que creyera que ella conocía a los parientes de Natchitoches a los que quería recurrir Mina, y que hubiera percibido que empezaba a ceder ante Darien. O tal vez fuera un impulso vengativo por haber presenciado Serena el humillante castigo que había recibido Malachite a manos de la guardia, o por conducir a Darien hasta el convento en el que se había ocultado Mina.

No tenía dudas sobre la razón que le había llevado a proponerle matrimonio en la guardia de McCullough. A causa del creciente interés de Darien por ella, Malachite había llegado a concebir una gran pasión por Serena que quería satisfacer, al tiempo que obtenía el control sobre el hijo que probablemente llevara en su seno.

Todo parecía ahora muy sencillo. ¿Por qué no lo había visto antes? La respuesta era que siempre resultaba difícil ver a un enemigo en un hombre que lleva la máscara de amigo. Tanto más difícil debía de haber sido para Darien, que había jugado con él de niño, que había compartido con su hermanastro el desdén y la indiferencia del padre, que se había entrenado y peleado con él como miembro de un cuerpo de elite.

Por lo que Serena había llegado a oír, creía que Darien y su _garde de corps, _con Malachite entre ellos, habían estado fuera de Rutenia de modo intermitente durante los meses en que Mina había tenido relaciones con Max. ¿No había dicho Darien que solo la había visto una o dos veces y de lejos? En aquella época, sus correrías por Europa eran puramente placenteras, por lo que sabía Serena. Si Malachite había regresado solo a Rutenia durante ese periodo, tendría que haberlo hecho en secreto. Desde luego había esperado a que Darien estuviera dentro de las fronteras del país para ejecutar su plan y matar a Max. Era necesario, puesto que quería implicar a su hermanastro.

Y lo había logrado. La prueba era la dispensa del rey que liberaba a Malachite de toda culpa en el caso de que Darien fuera asesinado. ¿Seguiría esa dispensa entre los papeles de Malachite, o la habrían descubierto y destruido? ¿O tal vez, en un gesto de amargo orgullo, la habían dejado intacta para que se devolviera a su pariente más cercano, su padre, el rey?

Serena rozo la tarjeta que llevaba su nombre. Darien volvía a su país. Cuando llegara, ¿se vería obligado a presentarse ante su padre y responder por la muerte de Malachite? ¿Aceptaría el rey el testimonio de su segundo hijo, respaldado por Neflyte? ¿Y qué ocurriría luego? ¿Más vagabundeos por Europa en busca de una buena causa? ¿O seria recibido como heredero, cubierto de joyas y terciopelos para ser mostrado al pueblo, que arrojaría flores a su príncipe y a su princesa bávara?

Serena decidió no ir a la cena. No quería despedirse delante de una veintena de personas con una mueca sonriente en el rostro y las piernas demasiado temblorosas para hacer una reverencia. No quería ver a Artemis incomodo dentro de su mejor uniforme, ni a Neflyte, orgulloso y susceptible, ni a Ziocite, observando en silencio, tan parecido a Jedite. Prefería recordarlos tal como los había visto la última vez, exhaustos tras haber luchado contra el fuego, pero con la alegría de la victoria y de tener a Darien a salvo entre ellos una vez más, sonriendo con los rostros cubiertos de sudor y de hollín. Serena prefería la despedida de Darien de aquella noche, antes de que hallaran a Mina, una despedida de besos, caricias y suaves frases de amor que resonarían en su mente hasta la muerte. No, definitivamente no iría.

Sin embargo, fue. Lo hizo por miedo a que el príncipe enviara de nuevo a la guardia, por miedo a que fuera a buscarla el mismo, lo que le hizo sacar de su baúl un vestido de seda gris que no había llevado nunca porque le parecía demasiado serio. Había sido de Mina, que lo había usado una sola vez, con ocasión de la muerte de un abuelo, justo antes de ser enviada a Francia. Serena se quedó mirando el vestido gris con sus rígidos encajes, el bajo escote y las pequeñas mangas bufadas, pensando en su prima, mientras Marie la peinaba para la cena.

Serena sabía que Mina había amado a Max, aunque quizá su prima no había comprendido cuanto lo quería hasta que murió. En todo caso, sus sentimientos se habían mezclado con el orgullo y la vanidad, y la expectativa de la alta posición que ocuparía si llegaban a casarse. Al verse repudiada, su vanidad había exigido cumplida venganza. De haberse hallado sola, se hubiera limitado a rabiar y patear y romper unas cuantas cosas, pero a su lado se hallaba Malachite para incitarla y dirigir sus emociones con funestas consecuencias, que habían resultado más de lo que Mina podía soportar. El peligro y las humillaciones que había padecido después habían bastado para enloquecerla; sin embargo, al final había intentado ayudar a Serena e impedir que Malachite alcanzara el objetivo para el que la había utilizado en un principio.

Otra de las razones por las que Serena decidió asistir a la cena fue una nota de Helene Furuhata en la que decía que ella y Andrew habían recibido una invitación y estarían encantados de llevarla en su carruaje. Con esta promesa de apoyo Serena creía poder soportar la dura prueba.

La legación francesa tenía un aire sombrío. No había luces en los salones principales, ni lacayos con librea en la escalinata aguardando la llegada de los carruajes. Fue el mayordomo quien se encargó de abrir la portezuela a Serena, Andrew y Helene, quien recogió sus capas y los acompañó con sencillo protocolo hasta la sala.

En la amplia y elegante estancia de espejos dorados, muebles de estilo rococó y cortinajes de brocado se hallaban reunidas una veintena de personas, entre ellas el gobernador Villere, así como el alcalde y su esposa y uno o dos dignatarios más. Jim Bowie charlaba con Artemis en un rincón, y alzo su copa en silencioso brindis cuando Serena efectuó su entrada. Sentada en el sofá, vestida de raso azul marino adornado con plumas de cisne, estaba la diva que había entusiasmado a Nueva Orleáns en _El __barbero de Sevilla, _a la que, según Helene Furuhata había comentado en el carruaje, habían invitado para que cantara después de la cena. Neflyte y Artemis se acercaron a la diva para dedicarle sus cumplidos en tono de chanza, al tiempo que se inclinaban para ver mejor los generosos atributos que dejaba al descubierto su amplio escote. Ziocite, con aspecto atormentado, charlaba galantemente con la esposa del cónsul, mientras Darien dedicaba sus atenciones al esposo de dicha dama y al gobernador.

El príncipe vestía su uniforme de gala y lucía un par de condecoraciones en el pecho; tenía un aspecto magnifico. Su mirada se encontró con la de Serena, a la que sonrió levemente, y solo volvió a atender a los dos hombres cuando el gobernador le palmeo el brazo para dar énfasis a una frase. A Serena le pareció que estaba cansado y, de algún modo, incompleto sin la ancha cinta azul con la orden al valor sobre su pecho. Apretó con fuerza el bolsito de malla que llevaba. Ziocite se acercó entonces. Helene hizo un divertido comentario y paso aquel momento de turbación para Serena.

La cantante, las esposas del cónsul y del alcalde, Helene y Serena eran las únicas mujeres presentes. Por lo tanto, cuando se anunció la cena poco después, la composición de la mesa quedo desequilibrada. Fue una comida larga, de interminables platos. Ante Serena desfilo la sopa de cebolla, seguida de _huitres en __brochette, daube glace, _pavo asado relleno de ostras _y _pacanas y un plato de ternera a la parrilla. El postre consistió en _tarte aux peches y _una selección de quesos, nueces e higos secos. A pesar de que todos los alimentos eran excelentes y bien presentados, Serena se pasó toda la cena removiendo lo que tenía en el plato e in tentando mantener una conversación con Andrew por un lado y el alcalde por el otro. Consiguió contenerse y no mirar continuamente a Darien, fijando su atención en el dulce de nueces que era la _piece de montee _en el centro de la mesa, con forma de cruz de Malta, y que se estaba derritiendo con el calor de las bujías, derramándose sobre las frutas escarchadas que lo rodeaban sobre la bandeja de plata.

Cuando terminó la cena, las damas abandonaron el comedor acompañadas por los caballeros. Las de mayor edad se sentaron mientras aguardaban a que la diva se preparara para cantar.

Serena se hallaba junto a Ziocite, mientras Andrew iba en busca del chal de su madre, que se lo había dejado sobre el respaldo de su silla en el comedor. Serena miro alrededor buscando un sitio donde sentarse que no estuviera demasiado cerca de la cantante y de los lugares de honor destinados a los dignatarios, ni tampoco de madame Furuhata, quien solía darse a la charla en tales ocasiones. Ziocite se disponía a señalarle una silla cuando se detuvo bruscamente y se alejó. Serena se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Darien a su lado.

-Paloma de plumaje gris, enlutada e infinitamente querida, ¿cómo te encuentras?

-Bastante bien. ¿Y tú? -consiguió responder, desviando la mirada hacia los rizos que cubrían la amplia herida de su cuero cabelludo.

-Me peino con esmero y por la tarde me acuesto en una habitación en penumbra, ansiando que la tríade manchada de barro vuelva a mí. Vagaría por las calles delirando por su causa, de no ser porque los miembros de mi guardia me lo impedirían a la fuerza. Y no sería en bien de mi salud, tenlo en cuenta, sino para evitar convertirte en la comidilla de la ciudad.

-¿Has estado enfermo?

Una sombra de fastidio cruzo por el rostro de Darien, como si lamentara hablar de ello.

-Artemis te dirá que tengo la cabeza más dura de lo normal. No ha tenido importancia.

-No le escuche, _meine liebe _-dijo Artemis, que se había acercado a ellos-. Ha sufrido una recaída en las consecuencias de la herida que recibió en la cabeza cuando nos capturaron los hombres de McCullough. El golpe en la taberna las ha agudizado.

-Gracias, Artemis -dijo Darien con un tonillo tranquilo que conllevaba una despedida. El veterano inclino la cabeza y se alejó-. He de hablar contigo, Serena -continuo Darien.

Serena comprendió la importancia de esta petición por su tono resuelto. De repente recordó lo que le había dicho Artemis el día en que se conocieron: que su relación con el príncipe seria provechosa y que la compensara cuando terminara.

-Yo... no es necesario -balbuceo Serena-. Has descubierto lo que viniste a buscar y ahora debes marcharte. Lo comprendo.

Darien observo el rubor de sus mejillas y el dolor que dejaba traslucir su mirada esquiva.

-¿De verdad? ¿O es el equivalente de un frasquito de perfume con mi nombre grabado lo que esperas, algo como esto?

El príncipe saco una cadena de uno de sus bolsillos. Serena se puso tensa durante unos instantes, luego reconoció el pequeño frasco de perfume con la cadena de oro que Max le había entregado a Mina, el mismo que su prima le había regalado a ella en el convento.

-¿Dónde lo has encontrado?

-Estaba entre las cosas que Sarus recogió en el pabellón de caza del señor De la Chaise. No tiene valor alguno y si recuerdos cargados de tristeza. Aun así he creído que quizá querrías conservarlo.

-Si -susurro ella, y extendió la mano para que Darien dejara caer la cadena y el frasco de perfume, impregnados aun de su calor. Serena abrió su bolsito de malla, metió el frasco y luego hurgo en su interior buscando la cinta de seda-. Y yo he traído esto para devolvértelo. Es una espléndida baratija, pero no puedo aceptarla.

Abrió la mano y mostró la condecoración que el príncipe había dejado sobre su almohada.

-¿Por qué? -pregunto Darien con la mirada sombría.

-Es demasiado valiosa.

-Eso es imposible -replico con tono lacónico.

-Aceptare el cumplido -dijo ella en voz baja-, pero debes recuperar lo que es tuyo por derecho, por tu fuerza, tu valor y tus actos.

-Tú eres mi valor y mi fuerza, Serena. Escúchame...

En ese momento hubo cierta conmoción en la entrada de la legación. El mayordomo irrumpió en la sala y se acercó a hablar con el cónsul francés. Este caballero se volvió de inmediato para mirar a Darien, dio una breve orden al mayordomo y se acercó rápidamente a su invitado de honor.

-Alteza, acaba de llegar un barco procedente de Rutenia en el que viaja una delegación que desea verle.

Antes de que acabara de pronunciar estas palabras tres hombres aparecieron en la puerta. Dignos y de noble porte, vestían de negro y traían serio el semblante. Se detuvieron ante Darien e hicieron una profunda reverencia.

Al verlos, Serena pensó por un momento que pretendían arrestar a Darien y llevarlo ante su padre para que respondiera por la muerte de Max. Pero al volverse hacia Darien, vio su rostro, la súbita dureza de su mirada, la blanca línea que apareció alrededor de su boca y la rigidez de su pose, y comprendió de qué se trataba.

El hombre de mayor edad se irguió primero y hablo.

-Lamento ser portador de malas noticias, Príncipe Darien. Tengo el penoso deber de informarle que su padre, el rey, ha muerto. Aguardamos sus órdenes, Majestad.

Majestad, no alteza. Darien era ahora el rey. Los hombres de la delegación se inclinaron una vez más. Gritos y exclamaciones resonaron por la sala. Luego, los miembros de la guardia, el cónsul y su esposa y todos los demás ejecutaron las tradicionales reverencias.

Serena hizo lo propio. Noto una leve presión en el hombro. Al alzar la vista, nublada por la compasión, se encontró con la mirada del nuevo rey de Rutenia y vio en ella la ira y el dolor de la frustración.

-Majestad, ¿puedo sugerirle una habitación para hablar en privado con estos caballeros? -pregunto el cónsul.

-Si -contesto Darien distraídamente. El caballero de mayor edad le toco entonces el brazo para indicarle que debía precederlos.

Andrew se acercó a Serena, cogió la condecoración de sus dedos paralizados, la metió en el bolsito que colgaba de su brazo y lo cerró. Después la condujo hacia una silla, en un extremo de la sala, mientras la diva, obedeciendo a una senda de la esposa del cónsul, principiaba un aria con su magnífica voz.

El público, sin embargo, no dejaba de moverse con inquietud, y de volver la cabeza hacia la habitación en que se habían encerrado Darien y los tres caballeros. Ni la mejor cantante del mundo hubiera conseguido mantener su atención. Apenas tres canciones después, la anfitriona hizo sonar la campanilla para pedir café y coñac. Con escasa cortesía, la diva se excusó alegando un temprano ensayo y se marchó sin más, pero el resto permaneció allí, ansioso por comentar el nuevo giro de los acontecimientos en la fascinante saga de la realeza balcánica. Serena tuvo la impresión de que lo único que hubiera conseguido acrecentar su deleite habría sido la ausencia de uno de los principales protagonistas, es decir, ella misma. Pero cuando sugirió a Andrew que se marcharan, este sacudió la cabeza con decisión. La obligo a cogerle del brazo y la guió hacia una ventana salediza con un asiento forrado de terciopelo.

-No debes salir huyendo -le dijo, de pie frente a ella, que se había desplomado en el asiento-. Con eso solo conseguirías borrar todo el bien que se ha hecho.

-Te agradezco tu preocupación, Andrew -dijo Serena con una sonrisa cansina-, pero todo eso carece ya de importancia para mí.

-Sin embargo la tiene. Darien regresara a su país sin ningún tipo de trabas, sobre todo ahora, y tú debes permanecer aquí. Hay ciertos rumores, pero nadie te ha vuelto la cara en la calle ni te ha negado una invitación, ni lo hará.

-Por ahora, Andrew, pero ¿qué ocurrirá dentro de unos meses?

-Aun será mejor, pues surgirá algún escándalo que distraiga su atención.

-No cuando... cuando vean que voy a tener un hijo.

-Cuando... -Andrew palideció y se sentó junto a ella.

Coloco una mano sobre los fríos dedos que Serena apretaba sobre su regazo. Su voz dejo traslucir una nueva resolución cuando empezó a hablar, lentamente al principio.

-A su debido tiempo, cuando sea evidente que estas encinta, no dirán nada, pues hará varios meses que serás mi esposa. Nos iremos al campo, a la plantación. Allí hay una excelente partera. Las últimas semanas las pasaras recluida, como es costumbre, y si es necesario retrasaremos el anuncio del nacimiento y el bautizo.

-Oh, Andrew, no pretendía...

-Lo sé -la interrumpió el-has rechazado mi propuesta demasiadas veces. En esta ocasión no voy a permitirlo. Te casaras conmigo tan pronto como se hagan los preparativos.

Que fácil seria, pensó Serena. Andrew sería un buen marido. Estaba segura de que jamás le haría ningún reproche ni le retiraría su confianza. Con el tiempo, Serena acabaría tomándole afecto por su generosidad y su constancia.

-No puedo permitir que te sacrifiques -musito Serena.

-No será un sacrificio, sino un honor.

Los ojos verdes de Andrew eran suaves, muy diferentes del azul vibrante de los de Darien. Sus emociones y deberes eran sencillos. En su compañía no tendría una gran estimulación mental, pero habría paz. No existiría la pasión, pero si un amable placer.

-Yo... intentare hacerte feliz.

-Ya lo has hecho -replico el, y se llevó a los labios la mano de Serena para besar la punta de sus dedos.

La ayudo a ponerse en pie y la condujo al centro de la sala.

-Escúchenme, amigos míos, mama -dijo Andrew-. Soy el hombre más afortunado de Nueva Orleáns. Serena acaba de acceder a ser mi esposa.

Helene Furuhata se volvió. En su rostro se leía la lucha entre la consternación y la alegría por la evidente satisfacción de su hijo. Sin embargo, no fue la reacción de su futura suegra lo que acaparo la atención de Serena, sino la del hombre que acababa de regresar a la sala.

Cuando oyó el anuncio, Darien se detuvo en seco. Por un momento pareció destrozado, pero enseguida se rehízo, avanzo con elegancia, sonriente, y felicito a Andrew con toda cordialidad.

-Mi guardia y yo nos embarcaremos esta misma semana -anuncio a su vez-, pero antes de marcharnos tendré la satisfacción de ver casados a mis compañeros de penurias.

Las palabras se dirigían a Andrew, al que estrechaba la mano, pero su mirada se clavó brevemente en los ojos de Serena, y ella supo que estaban destinadas solo a ella.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Se trataba de algún tipo de castigo sutil, de un intento de consolidarla en su posición con una exhibición de indiferencia, o de la necesidad de verla acomodada y a salvo antes de partir? ¿Por qué insistió Darien en asistir a la boda?

Esta pregunta atormentaba a Serena mientras se preparaba para la ceremonia en la iglesia de San Luis. A primera hora de la tarde se había bañado. Había dejado que el pelo se secara bajo el sol primaveral mientras permanecía sentada con los ojos cerrados, deseosa de reposo, alejando de si todo pensamiento. Pero a medida que transcurran las horas y se acercaba el momento, le costaba más evitar las divagaciones.

Miro el vestido de pesado raso marfileño con ropa interior a juego que había sobre la cama, regalo de la madre de Andrew, imposible de rechazar. Era de un corte exquisito, con mangas acampanadas hasta el codo, cintura alta y amplio vuelo de faldas. Realmente era un vestido precioso, y Serena no tenía nada en su guardarropa que fuera remotamente apropiado para la ceremonia. Tampoco quería disgustar a Andrew, así que había decidido aceptarlo.

Ella hubiera preferido una ceremonia más íntima, quizá en el campo, en una pequeña capilla, a la que solo asistieran los novios, Helene, el sacerdote y, puesto que tanto insistía, Darien. No iba a ser así. Habría docenas de parientes de los Furuhata, abuelos, tías y tíos de dos generaciones, e innumerables primos de todos los grados. Era Andrew quien se había empeñado en que la boda se llevara a cabo en la iglesia de la plaza principal de la ciudad. Serena creía que con ello quería acallar a quien pudiera decir que se trataba de una boda furtiva.

El lado de la iglesia que correspondería a los familiares de Serena estaría lamentablemente vació. Tenía pocos parientes, y ninguno en Nueva Orleáns aparte de tía Berthe. Serena creía que a la hermana de su tía le hubiera gustado asistir, pero que no se atrevía a decirlo. Berthe había abandonado por fin el lecho y se preparaba para volver a St. Martinville. Había dejado bien claro que no pensaba presenciar el matrimonio de una sobrina a la que había llegado a odiar. Culpaba a Serena sin reservas de la muerte de su hija, y le habría gustado echarla de la casa si hubiera creído que podía hacerlo sin que tomaran represalias contra ella.

No, Serena habría de viajar sola hasta la iglesia en el carruaje de los Furuhata. Recorrería el camino hacia el altar del brazo de Andrew. Intercambiarían sus votos ante el sacerdote. Firmarían el registro. Las flores se enviarían al mausoleo de la familia Furuhata en el cementerio. Ellos regresarían a la casa de los Furuhata en la ciudad para el banquete de bodas, y permanecerían allí durante los cinco días de reclusión que la tradición exigía. A su término, se trasladarían a la plantación de St. Martinville y empezarían a vivir como si Darien de Rutenia no hubiera estado jamás en Luisiana.

Serena se levantó con un suspiro, se quitó la bata y empezó a ponerse la ropa interior, dejando que la fría seda acariciara su piel con un susurro. Volvió a sentarse para cubrir con medias de seda sus delgadas pantorrillas, que sujeto con ligas de raso bordado. Luego se puso los zapatos, se levantó y se midió la cintura con las manos. Todavía estaba delgada y así seguiría durante algunas semanas más. Los invitados a la boda no observarían nada raro que diera pie a los chismorreos. Aun así, se sentía como si llevara su estado escrito a fuego sobre la piel.

Dejando caer las manos bruscamente, se acercó a la mesilla sobre la que estaba la _corbeille de mariage, _la canastilla que enviaba el novio a la novia para la boda. Era de paja italiana forrada de raso y adornada con encajes y puntillas. El suntuoso regalo ofrecía un fuerte contraste con el serio brazalete de rubíes engastados en oro que le había entregado Andrew al prometerse.

La canastilla había llegado esa misma mañana por mensajero especial, un poco tarde; en todo caso, Serena no esperaba ninguna. Al ver los artículos que contenía supo por que se había demorado. En la canastilla había primorosos guantes blancos de cabritilla; un chal de tela tan final como la gasa con flecos y bordados de seda; un abanico con varillas de oro y una delicada escena de Watteau pintada sobre la tela; un conjunto de joyas a juego, con diamantes y topacios engastados en oro puro y de orfebrería tan exquisita que resaltaba su fragilidad, con rayos de sol y de luna; y por fin un velo hecho a mano de encaje de Valenciennes, tan ligero y etéreo como tela de araña, traído de Europa con un increíble coste. Andrew debía de haber recorrido todas las tiendas de Nueva Orleáns para llenar la canastilla, sin reparar en gastos.

Serena decidió ponerse el velo, que le caería sobre los hombros hasta más abajo de la cintura; no podía resistirse a un complemento tan perfecto para su vestido. El resto de artículos los guardaría en su baúl para usarlos posteriormente. Pensó que era el momento adecuado de hacerlo, mientras esperaba a Marie, que había prometido acudir para ayudarla a ponerse el vestido y peinarla, en cuanto pudiera escapar de la señora Aino.

Por fin estaba lista. Llego el carruaje. Serena descendió las escaleras de la casa de la viuda con un ramo de violetas y reinas de los prados en la mano. Marie la seguía con el baúl a cuestas. Un criado con librea la ayudo a subir al carruaje. La portezuela se cerró tras ella, y el baúl fue colocado atrás. El carruaje inicio la marcha con una sacudida. Serena levanto una mano para despedirse de Marie, que se había quedado mirando en la acera, luego se recostó en el asiento e intento adoptar un semblante de serena compostura.

AI cabo de unas cuantas manzanas, oyó el repiqueteo de cascos detrás del carruaje. Luego vio por la ventanilla a un jinete uniformado, luego otro, y otro más. Serena se irguió en el asiento, pero ni Artemis ni Neflyte ni Ziocite desviaron la vista hacia ella, y permanecieron tan rígidos en sus sillas como si se tratara de la guardia de honor de una reina.

A los pocos instantes apareció un cuarto jinete. La portezuela derecha del carruaje se abrió. El rey de Rutenia realizo con facilidad el complejo traslado del caballo al vehículo en movimiento. Darien se detuvo un momento, en equilibrio, con la portezuela abierta, para dedicar a Serena una radiante sonrisa burlona; luego, cerro la portezuela y se sentó a su lado.

Serena aparto la falda de raso para evitar que Darien la pisara con sus botas, al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada fulminante.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

-Escoltar a la novia, es una vieja tradición de Rutenia.

En un instante de locura Serena había creído... Agradeció a la penumbra del interior del carruaje que ocultara su súbito sonrojo y el temblor de sus manos.

-¡Estas ebrio! -exclamo, poniéndose a la defensiva.

-De tu belleza únicamente. No he estado más sobrio en toda mi vida, y así espero mantenerme.

-Si... Si con esto pretendes ayudarme, será mejor que te diga que produce la impresión de un libertino en el acto de pasar la amante con alivio a su sucesor.

-Terriblemente mordaz, y con una lengua viperina. Compadezco a tu futuro marido.

-¡No le hace ninguna falta! No tendrá nada que lamentar.

-Me alegra oírlo.

-¡No comprendo tu interés!

La mirada de Darien se volvió pensativa.

-Al igual que el hombre que planto flores cuyo perfume era tan intenso que ahogo a su vecino, en cierto modo me siento responsable.

-Si lo que quieres decir es que voy a abrumar a Andrew, me parece una idea ridícula -dijo Serena recuperando el control de su voz, que se esforzó por mantener tranquila.

-Estoy seguro de que el intentara impedirlo. La cuestión es si podrá. ¿O acabara deseando una mortaja para reposar de sus esfuerzos conyugales?

-¡No digas necedades! -exclamo ella sin poder contenerse-. Y supongo que crees que tú serias mejor marido.

Darien volvió la cabeza para mirarla.

-Oh, sí, dulce Serena. Yo soy tu mentor, tu compañero, tu igual, la cuerda tensa y temblorosa de tu arco, la espada templada para tu suave y flexible vaina, el alma enamorada gemela de la tuya, la mitad de tu ser, el cisne que ha de morir sin ti, cantando.

Un dolor vibrante, intenso, se inició en el pecho de Serena y nublo su mente. Quedo privada del habla, apenas podía respirar. Solo cuando el carruaje se detuvo ante la puerta de la iglesia, fue capaz de susurrar:

-No me hagas esto.

-Ya lo he hecho -replico él. Con la fuerza y la agilidad del lobo cuyo nombre llevaba, Darien salto al suelo cuando se abrió la portezuela y ayudo a Serena a descender.

Ella no vio a Andrew por ninguna parte, ni las docenas de carruajes que esperaba encontrar en la plaza, llenos de parientes de Andrew que marcharían hacia el altar detrás de la pareja de novios. A través de las puertas abiertas de la iglesia se distinguía el resplandor de las bujías. El pasillo, flanqueado por hileras de bancos vacíos, llegaba hasta el altar, donde se vislumbraban las blancas vestiduras del sacerdote. Olía a incienso, a cera y a madera. La patina dorada de las estatuas de yeso de los santos emitía un tenue brillo, al igual que el mármol, de color semejante a la carne, y la madera tallada. Los pasos de Serena y Darien, seguidos por los de la guardia, resonaron con fuerza en el silencio del recinto.

Durante un momento Serena se dejó llevar por aquel sueño. El hombre que caminaba junto a ella era real, un hombre de emociones fuertes y profundas. Serena percibía la fuerza de su brazo y sentía en su interior la respuesta a la fuerza vital que ardía en él. De repente, Andrew surgió de las sombras junto al altar, interponiéndose en su camino.

Darien se detuvo a un paso del otro. Los dos hombres se miraron fijamente. La tensión vibraba entre ellos como una cuerda pulsada. Serena noto que el brazo que rodeaba con su mano se endurecía y vio que Andrew apretaba los puños. Con la respiración entrecortada, Serena soltó el brazo de Darien y tendió la mano a Andrew.

Fue un esfuerzo supremo, el último del que Serena era capaz, pero no pudo evitar que una terrible desolación se reflejara en sus ojos. Andrew la vio e hizo una mueca. Apretó la mano de Serena y, a pesar de su mirada inexpresiva, sonrió. Suavemente giro la mano de Serena, se la llevo a los labios y se la entrego luego a Darien.

-Como me pidió -dijo Andrew-, he contemplado su rostro mientras se acercaba por el pasillo. Tenía razón. Se la entrego.

Andrew se alejó rápidamente hacia la puerta. Serena volvió la cabeza para mirarlo con una neblina en los ojos, dejándose llevar hacia donde el sacerdote los aguardaba.

El intercambio de votos fue breve, prolongado tan solo por la enumeración de los nombres de pila de Serena y de Darien, que ella no había oído hasta entonces, además de su apellido, uno de los más ilustres de Europa. Cuando concluyeron, se firmó el registro. Salieron de la iglesia, donde la guardia prorrumpió en gritos de alegría y risas. Todos besaron a la novia antes de permitir a Darien que la instalara en el carruaje. Una vez en su interior, Serena se volvió hacia el rey y lo miro fijamente. Pero apenas faltaban unos metros para llegar al embarcadero y, antes de que Serena hallara las palabras con que expresarse, el carruaje se había detenido una vez más.

Darien bajo con Serena en brazos, subió la escalera de madera del malecón y la pasarela que conducía a la cubierta del navío allí anclado. Sonó la sirena. Los hombres se inclinaban a su paso. Darien inclino también la cabeza, pero no se detuvo.

Bajo rápidamente la escalera de toldilla y recorrió el pasillo hasta la puerta flanqueada por un par de guardias uniformados, que se cuadraron al ver a Darien. Uno de ellos, más diligente que el otro, se apresuró a abrir la puerta y recibió una de las raras sonrisas de Darien como recompensa.

El camarote era espacioso, con revestimiento de madera y lámparas de aceite. Cubría el suelo una alfombra persa. Una mesa con sillas de caoba se hallaba dispuesta bajo una hilera de ventanas con parteluces y en el extremo opuesto, había una gran cama de caoba con un dosel dorado coronado por un penacho de plumas de avestruz. Las colgaduras eran de terciopelo azul y ostentaban un bordado con las armas e insignias de los reyes de Rutenia. Darien deposito suavemente a Serena en la cama. El colchón se hundió bajo su peso cuando se sentó junto a ella.

-Lo siento si no era esto lo que tú querías. Para mí era necesario. No podía soportar la idea de separarme de ti. O de pensar que fueras la esposa de otro hombre, llevando a mi hijo con pesar y arrepentimiento, viviendo con el dolor del recuerdo mientras concebías a los hijos de Andrew. Tenía que llevarte conmigo o volverme loco de añoranza y remordimiento.

Serena no se sorprendió, solo sintió un profundo alivio.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Tus ojos tenían un brillo misterioso la noche del baile y tu sonrisa era triste y dulce a la vez. Después, cuando fui a tu habitación, note tus senos más llenos en mis manos, y...

-Si -se apresuró a decir Serena. Parpadeo y luego le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva-. Pero entonces, si eras libre para casarte conmigo, ¿por qué...?

-¿Por qué no proclame nuestra futura unión hace días y te recibí bajo el manto de mi protección, haciendo resonar las trompetas? Te hubieras convertido entonces en un objetivo oficial y, de haberse descubierto tu secreto, guardiana de mi futuro heredero, tratarían de eliminarte. Además, hubieras sido el rehén perfecto para asegurar mi presencia, pues allí donde te retuvieran habría acudido. Ni siquiera podía impedir que me atacaran a mí, ¿cómo hubiera podido protegerte? Me pareció que estarías más segura lejos de mí, aunque la gran pasión que sentía por ti me impulsara a verte, a sabiendas del peligro.

-Malachite lo adivino, y lo demostró utilizándome como rehén.

-¡Olvídalo! -dijo Darien con voz ronca-. Piensa en Rutenia bajo diamantes de hielo y ópalos de nieve, o si no en chales con flecos de seda, en abanicos de oro con los colores del arco iris, en topacios llenos de luz y velos de Valenciennes. -Darien aparto el velo de encaje que cubría los cabellos de Serena, hallo las horquillas que lo sujetaban y las quito.

-La _corbeille de manage _-exclamo Serena asombrada-. ¡La enviaste tú! Pensaba que Andrew se había vuelto loco y había tirado la casa por la ventana.

-¿Y por qué no habrías de pensarlo? Él era el novio elegido, y la noche en que se atrevió a anunciar vuestro matrimonio estuvo a punto de ser víctima de la ira de un nuevo rey.

-¡En cambio le felicitaste!

-Fueron las palabras más difíciles que he tenido que pronunciar. Dime ¿porque tuvieron que ser arrancadas, junto con la bilis y pedazos de ml corazón, justo entonces? ¿Por qué no pudiste esperar a que llegara mi declaración, tan segura como que Orión sigue a Casiopea por los cielos, tras la muerte de Malachite?

-No sabía que se iba a producir. Me habían dicho que se esperaba que te casaras con una princesa europea, que tu padre había elegido a una princesa bávara y tú aceptarías, buscando su aprobación.

-Dulce Serena, hace mucho tiempo que he superado la necesidad de recibir muestras de favor o de afecto de cualquier hombre. En cuanto a aceptar a una princesa, tal vez Max hubiera accedido, ¿pero de que me sirven a mi tales vanidades? Si decido casarme con una plebeya, ¿quién va impedírmelo? Ahora soy el rey.

-Pero tus hijos...

-...serán fruto del amor.

-Alimentados con leche de yegua y almendras -dijo Serena, movida por un débil recuerdo.

-Sí, y todo el afecto que su padre pueda reservarles del que tiene por su madre. -Darien sonrió antes de continuar-. Y si lo que te preocupa es que sientan vergüenza por el color de su sangre, azul y rojo se convierten en purpura real. Piensa, además, en Europa después de las guerras napoleónicas, y en el propio Napoleón, que elevo a su familia plebeya a la realeza en una noche, instalando en los tronos tambaleantes a todos sus parientes.

-Sí, claro -dijo Serena, pensativa.

-Y después de todo esto, permíteme preguntarte a que vienen tantos escrúpulos cuando en tu árbol genealógico se inscribe el nombre de un rey Borbón.

-Fue Mina quien hizo alarde de ello, no yo.

-El árbol genealógico del que Mina se pavoneo en Rutenia seguía la línea paterna. Tú eres hija de su hermana, ¿no es cierto? Por lo tanto, eres de la misma descendencia regia.

-Comprendo -dijo Serena, frunciendo los labios y extendiendo una mano para tocar con un dedo los botones de oro de la guerrera de Darien-. Te has casado conmigo porque soy adecuada.

-¡Dios, no! -Darien la tomo en brazos y la atrajo hacia sí; tan cerca estaba que Serena pudo ver en sus ojos el reflejo de la lámpara que había junto a la cama-. Me he casado contigo para unirte a mí por encima de todo, para honrar una comunión perfecta bajo el cielo de un lugar inhóspito, para ofrecerte una abundancia de riquezas que no hallaras en ningún tesoro, sino en la mente, el cuerpo y el corazón, para buscar en tus brazos la cálida pulsación de la vida y recibir el don que limpia y cura, pero que también puede destruir...

-Te amo, Darien de Rutenia, mi rey.

Detenido en medio de su discurso, Darien susurro:

-Si, por eso.

Serena cogió a Darien por la guerrera y atrajo su cabeza hacia ella hasta que sus labios se rozaron. Los brazos de Darien la abrazaron con fuerza mientras la tumbaba sobre la cama, sin que se separaran sus bocas. Serena se apretó contra el con tembloroso alivio, con la alegría gozosa del deseo, que le hizo saltar las lágrimas. El cuerpo de Darien sobre el suyo era cálido y excitante, pesado y necesario. El barco soltó amarras y se adentró en el rio, girando para poner proa hacia el golfo y salir a mar abierto.

Tal vez el mundo fuera mezquino y rencoroso. La ambición, la malicia y la muerte reinaban tanto en la ciudad como en los lugares más apartados. Pero en aquel sendero polvoriento de los días había destellos radiantes, momentos dulces de gloria, que perduraban con todo su esplendor en el recuerdo, separados de la monótona procesión.

Con estos pensamientos, Serena acaricio el rostro de Darien. El rey echo la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla con ojos brillantes. Luego volvió a besarla y sus manos la acariciaron. Serena ya no volvió a pensar.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**Que les pareció el final… jajaja, se imaginaban todo esto?, yo la primera vez que lo leí pensé que si se casaba con Andrew y todo paso tan rápido que casi no me di cuenta que acabo casada con Darien, jajaja, en fin, esta historia llego a su fin pero como les prometí hare un epilogo en estos días, espero no demorarme en hacerlo, quizá sea cortito pero no me puedo resistir a hacerlo**

**Gracias por los rw que me dejan, y por seguir la historia, nos seguimos leyendo…**

**Besitos**

**Angel Negro**


	21. Epílogo

**La historia no me pertenece ni es de mi autoría, la historia se llama "Intriga y Seducción" y pertenece a Jennifer Blake. Sin embargo este pequeño epilogo es de mi inspiración basada en el libro, espero que sea de su agrado**

**

* * *

**

Seis años después…

Una mujer se encontraba bajo la sombra de un árbol disfrutando el viento de abril que la refrescaba y le traía el aroma del bosque, la mujer estaba sentada sobre una manta, tarareando una canción de cuna a la pequeña bebe a la que estaba amamantando, su cabello recogido dejaba a la vista su cuello, hombro y brazo, la pequeña estaba completamente entretenida en su labor, de pronto la mujer escucho pasos amortiguados por el pasto, se acercaba alguien de manera sigilosa y precavida, la mujer se mantuvo quieta pero atenta, tarareando la canción, irguió la espalda a la expectativa, sintió a alguien cerca, podía percibir su aliento sobre su hombro

-te atrapé papi – grito una voz infantil al tiempo que derribaba al suelo a la persona que estaba hincada a lado de la mujer – te atrape – decía entre risas dejando caer su pequeño cuerpo sobre el musculoso cuerpo de su padre

-oh, pequeño – decía entre risas dejándose derribar y vencer por su hijo – eres tan fuerte – lo levanto en brazos dejándolo suspendido mientras el niño extendía los brazos, las risas de ambos eras contagiosas

El pequeño era el vivo retrato de su padre, cabello negro, ojos azul profundo, a pesar de su edad se notaba el porte real, la bebe era igual a su madre, cabellera rubia ondulada, y unos ojos azules como el cielo matinal, una tez blanca, pero sobre todo una paz que irradiaba

-la pequeña Mina se divierte con ustedes aun en mis brazos – habló la mujer, mientras la pequeña niña sonreía al escuchar a los hombres – Darien, no deberías bajar la guardia – dijo en tono de burla

-es que cuando te observo me olvido de todo – le dedico una sonrisa picara – mi dulce Serena – bajo al niño de sus brazos – ahora me toca a mi atraparte – le dio oportunidad al niño de correr, quien observo que una pareja se acercaba y corrió hacia ellos gritando

-Artemis, Artemis, escóndeme Artemis – se lanzó a los brazos del hombre quien lo atrapo riendo feliz, mientras sus padres lo veían complacidos

-señor – Artemis hizo una reverencia – ya esta todo listo para la celebración de esta noche – comento mientras el niño trataba de ocultarse a sus espaldas

-bien Artemis ¿han llegado nuestros invitados especiales? – pregunto sentándose a lado de su esposa, cargó a la pequeña para sacarle el aire mientras ella se arreglaba la ropa

-aun no señor pero tengo entendido que llegarán en un par de horas

-yo me llevaré a los niños para que puedan arreglarse los señores – una mujer de cabello negro ondulado y tez blanca se acerco a la niña para tomarla en brazos

-gracias Luna – le sonrió Serena – Endimion – le hablo al niño – por favor quiero que obedezcas a Luna – le advirtió

-yo siempre la obedezco – se defendió el niño tomando un porte serio y de pequeño caballero, haciendo sonreír a todos, los dos adultos y los niños se dirigieron al castillo mientras la pareja real se queda un momento a solas

-mi dulce esposa – se acerco más a ella y le dio un beso en el hombro - ¿te he dicho que te amo?

-no desde ayer – bromeo Serena mientras se deleitaba por el beso

-te amo – le dijo mientras besaba su cuello una y otra vez – te amo – se acercó a sus labios pero no la besó - ¿tú me amas? – pregunto a centímetros de su rostro mirándola a los ojos, el azul del medio día, que se encontraba con el azul de la medianoche

Serena acorto la distancia entre sus labios y le dio un cálido beso – más que a mi vida – suspiro – pero… - se levantó de prisa – si no se arregla su majestad – hizo una reverencia – no podrá atender a sus invitados

-odio que me hagas reverencias – dijo Darien poniéndose de pie – cuando estamos solos – la estrecho en sus brazos

-¿y entonces como demuestro mis respetos hacia ti? – preguntó sonriente

-no me respetes – la levanto en sus brazos – ámame con locura Serena, ámame por el resto de tu vida – se fue acercando al castillo mientras Serena rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos – y si hay vida mas allá de la muerte ámame también, como yo te amare a ti – entraron al castillo entre risas mientras la servidumbre se hacia la desentendida de la escena, Darien subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación real

-oh Darien – le besó la mejilla – eres todo un poeta – le dijo feliz pero con algo de burla – pero solo son palabras – lo retó

-ah, veo que mi dulce esposa quiere hechos – dijo enarcando una ceja, ella asintió sonriente – bien – la deposito suavemente en la cama – entonces deja que este hombre te demuestre cuanto te ama – se fue desprendiendo de su camisa, que una vez que quedo en el suelo siguió con las botas y los pantalones de montar, quedando solo en pantaloncillos mientras Serena lo observaba de arriba abajo temblando por dentro – pero primero – se colocó en la cama hincado en sus rodillas – necesito que estemos en igualdad de condiciones – con delicadeza la fue desprendiendo de su blusa, rozando toda la piel que le fuera posible, una vez que lo hizo le desprendió las horquillas que le sujetaban el cabello dejando que se desparramara sobre la almohada – eres tan bella como un ángel – fue dejando pequeños besos en sus hombros, su cuello, su mandíbula– pero eres MI ángel – beso sus labios de manera demandante mientras con sus manos acariciaba delicadamente sus senos, solo con un ligero toque

-oh Darien – suspiro Serena mientras enterraba los dedos en su sedoso cabello, Darien bajo sus manos a la cadera de ella para poder desabrocharle su falda larga de tipo gitana, una vez que se la quito fue dejando besos en sus pies descalzos fue subiendo por su pantorrillas mientras Serena se desarmaba en suspiros y pequeños gemidos de complacencia, un sonido en la puerta interrumpió sus movimientos

-Sarus – dijo Darien con un suspiro de frustración mientras miraba a su esposa

-Sarus – repitió ella sonriendo por la cara de su esposo – debe de venir a preparar tu baño

-¿aceptarías compartir el baño conmigo? – preguntó con una mirada picara

-será un placer – dijo mientras se cubría con el cubre cama al tiempo que Darien se encaminaba a la puerta, donde le dio algunas indicaciones a Sarus quien inmediatamente desapareció con la misma eficiencia de siempre, Darien se acostó en la cama junto a Serena y la abrazó de la cintura, se quedaron en silencio recostados unos momentos, al poco tiempo regreso Sarus quien después de una indicación de Darien entro a acomodar el cuarto de baño para los dos y rápidamente salió sigilosamente, ambos se dirigieron al cuarto de baño el cual estaba rodeado de velas que desprendían un peculiar aroma a canela, Darien se metió en la bañera y ayudo a Serena a meterse frente a él, dándole la espalda, la abrazo con ternura

-estaba recordando la primera vez que quise ayudarte a bañar – mencionó Darien entre divertido y nostálgico

-como olvidarlo – respondió Serena suspirando

-pensé que me odiabas – dijo algo triste

-claro que no te odiaba – respondió ella girando el rostro para mirarlo – pero no sabía que pensar de ti – le acaricio el rostro – me torturaste – trato de sonar dura pero no pudo evitar sonreír – con una pluma

Darien sonrió y la miro a los ojos con picardía – oh, si – besó su cuello haciéndola suspirar – aun recuerdo tu rostro contrariado por el dolor – mordió su oreja haciéndola jadear y cerrar los ojos conmocionada–si, una cara así– dirigió sus manos a los pezones de Serena y las rozo delicadamente, la hizo girar con cuidado, de modo que quedo hincada en la tina de frente a él – deseaba tanto poder atenderte – tomo la pastilla de jabón, que desprendía un olor a vainilla y se la froto en las manos hasta hacer espuma, colocó las manos en los hombros de Serena – quería cuidarte – fue frotando desde su cuello, sus brazos, después sus senos, su cintura – quería aunque fuera un poco borrar lo que te hice sufrir esa noche – se acerco más a ella y la abrazo para frotar su espalda, en su roce había algo más que su afán de limpiarla, había deseo y calor que hacían suspirar a Serena

-me dabas miedo – dijo entre suspiros, lo miró con algo de pena, él bajo la mirada y ella le acaricio la mejilla –pero no te sientas culpable Darien – él levanto la mirada –nadie puede cambiar el pasado, nisiquiera un rey – sonrió algo burlona, pero más bien para animarlo – pero sea como fuere estamos aquí, juntos, con nuestros hijos, amándonos todos los días que Dios no permita vivir

-eres un ángel – la abrazó de nuevo, con ternura y amor – mi amada Serena – bajó sus manos de la espalda a los glúteos de Serena, los cuales tallo, acaricio y apretó, mientras ella le regalaba unos cuantos gemidos de placer – eres tan dulce y bella – froto delicadamente sus piernas para regresar a su centro y rozarlo delicadamente tentándola y haciéndola suspirar un poco más fuerte, con algo de fuerza de voluntad, la poca que le quedaba Serena tomo la pastilla de jabón y se la froto en sus manos para formar espuma, después fue limpiando en cuerpo de Darien, sus brazos, su pecho, sus hombros, y cuello

-tú eres tan fuerte, pero a la vez tan delicado, amoroso conmigo y nuestros hijos, noble y de buenos sentimientos – se enderezo sobre sus rodillas para alcanzar la ancha espalda de Darien – eres un buen líder – el rey aprovecho para deleitarse con la espalda baja de Serena haciéndola suspirar – por eso y muchas cosas es que te amo – deliberadamente llevo sus manos a su endurecida masculinidad la cual estaba bastante alentada, y la fue masajeando suavemente para que alcanzara el máximo punto, de modo que entre ambos se iban preparando – mi amado Darien

-reina mía – exclamo Darien en un gemido – te juro que este juego… me está matando – la colocó a modo de quedar a horcajadas sobre él y en total alineación – necesito sentir… – gruño mordisqueando su oreja – tu cálido abrazo

-entonces… no alargues mas… el momento – demando ella con la voz entre cortada, el encuentro fue placentero y ambos suspiraron entregados al placer, todo lo que se oía en el cuarto de baño, eran sus gemidos, sus suspiros y el vaivén del agua, que poco a poco fueron aumentando de volumen al tiempo que ellos aumentaban la velocidad de su entrega, hasta que presos del éxtasis, gritaron al momento de alcanzar el orgasmo, permanecieron un momento controlando la respiración, abrazados y sin decir nada, hasta que sentir la espalda desnuda y mojada hizo estremecer a Serena

-querida, será mejor salir antes de que enfermes – ambos se ayudaron a acabarse de bañar y enjuagarse, una vez fuera del baño Darien llamó a Sarus para que hiciera lo propio con el desastre que los reyes habían hecho en el baño.

-por cierto - dijo Serena mientras se sentaba al pie de la cama con una suave toalla enroscada en su cuerpo – de donde salieron esas velas y ese jabón – miro a Darien con suspicacia – olían delicioso

Darien le regalo una sonrisa picara y se fue secando de pie frente a ella – lo mandaron de la India, los reyes de ese país mandaron una especie de ofrenda por nuestra boda y el nacimiento de nuestros hijos – hizo una pausa solemne – creo que esperan emparentan con nosotros en un tiempo no muy lejano

-¿emparentar? – pregunto extrañada

-sí, ya sabes que Endimion o Mina se casen con una princesa o un heredero hindú

-Darien – dijo con pesar – no estarás pensando casar a tus hijos por conveniencia ¿o sí?

-claro que no amor – se hinco frente a ella ruborizándola por su despreocupada desnudez, a lo que solo le sonrió – sabes que jamás obligare a mis hijos a nada –acaricio su mejilla con dulzura – quiero que conozcan el amor verdadero – le dio un suave beso en los labios – como lo conozco yo – se levantó y camino al librero que tenían a un costado de la habitación – aunque no vamos a despreciar los regalos que nos mandan ¿no crees? – tomo un libro y se lo dio a Serena

-¿_Vatsyayana kama sutra? _¿Qué es esto Darien? – preguntó con extrañeza

-un libro ¿no ves?

-eres un genio Darien – dijo con irritación

-jajaja, que carácter – se burlo Darien – en realidad no lo he visto, pero según la misiva decía que tu y yo – se volvió a acercar a ella y le acaricio el hombro desnudo – lo íbamos a apreciar mucho

-eso suena interesante – le dedico una sonrisa picara mientras ojeaba el libro – muy interesante – se mordió el labio con sensualidad, siguió ojeando hasta que se detuvo en una página – _l'équilibre_ – le mostró el libro a Darien, quien enarco una ceja

-se ve interesante, podríamos intentarlo esta noche – se inclino para morder seductoramente su oreja

-ya lo estoy deseando – suspiro extasiada

Entre los dos se ayudaron a vestir y después Luna ayudo a Serena a peinarse y terminar de arreglarse, mientras Darien recibía a las visitas que acababan de llegar y revisar que todo estuviera listo para la cena, más adelante entre Luna y Serena arregló a los pequeños príncipes para presentarlos ante los altos mandos de la sociedad en Rutenia

Las arañas del techo iluminaban el gran salón donde se encontraban casi todos los invitados, apreciando la música de violines que desde un lado del salón se ofrecía, la gente estaba esparcida por el salón conversando en pequeños grupos, al pie de la escalera que conducía a las habitaciones del palacio apareció un mayordomo vestido todo de negro, al momento hubo un total silencio

-la familia real – anuncio a viva voz, arriba, al inicio de la escalera aparecieron Darien, quien llevaba en su brazo derecho un pequeño bulto envuelto en una fina manta delgada de color perla, de su mano izquierda iba tomado el pequeño Endymion, ambos iban vestidos con sus uniformes de gala que eran en tono azul marino, la guerrera con sus botones de oro reluciente, tenían ambos el mismo porte de realeza, Serena sujetaba al niño de la otra mano, llevaba un vestido en color borgoña de mangas cortas, llevaba encaje negro en la parte del busto y la cintura se moldeaba a su cuerpo y acentuaba mas sus formas, llevaba el cabello levantado en un moño dejando pequeños mechones sueltos, en su cuello llevaba una cruz esmaltada, que en otro tiempo pertenecía a Darien, y que como regalo de bodas mando montar en una gargantilla adecuada para su esposa, si bien Serena era una extranjera nadie podía negar que era digna portadora de su titulo con una belleza y elegancia que muchas princesas envidiarían, y que aunque todos se sorprendieron cuando el rey llego casado, nadie en lo absoluto menosprecio a su reina, la familia descendió por la escalera con toda la gracia de la nobleza mientras los presentes se inclinaban para realizar una solemne reverencia, antes de bajar se detuvieron en el ultimo escalón Darien inclino la cabeza a modo de saludo

-Damas y caballeros – empezó a hablar el rey – os presento a mis hijos – dijo con orgullo – Endymion Alexander – acaricio el cabello del niño – y Mina Serenity – movió un poco su brazo donde su pequeña hija dormitaba, todos aplaudieron con respeto

-por la familia real – habló alguien al fondo levantando su copa

-por la familia real – repitieron los demás presentes igualmente levantando sus copas, poco a poco los reyes se fueron integrando en la reunión, saludando a unos y conversando brevemente con otros, las esposas de algunos funcionarios le preguntaban a Serena como conservaba su figura después de los embarazos, que si Endymion se parecía a su papa y Mina a su mama, que si pensaban tener más hijos, así estuvieron un rato, después Darien se quedo conversando con algunos funcionarios mientras Serena y Luna estaban con los niños y después se los llevó a descansar, unas cuantas personas se acercaban a saludar

-_ma chére _– hablo un hombre a espaldas de Serena – como siempre tan hermosa, si no es que más – cuando Serena se giro, el caballero hizo una reverencia

-Andrew – respondió contenta y sorprendida de ver a su amigo y antiguo pretendiente justo frente de ella - ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto entre asustada y extrañada

-pues… - hizo una pausa mirando alrededor como buscando algo o a alguien – me invitaron – dijo simplemente

-¿Quién? - preguntó muy curiosa

-pues yo – hablo Darien cerca de su oído haciendo saltar y dar un pequeño grito ahogado ya que no había notado su presencia

-así que es uno de tus invitados especiales – más que una pregunta era casi un reproche por parte de Serena - ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?

-quería sorprendente – Darien la abrazo por la espalda y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-pues lo lograste – ella recargo su cabeza en su pecho

Andrew se aclaro la garganta para que recordaran que estaba presente

-bienvenido de nuevo Andrew – Darien extendió su mano derecha para saludarlo sin soltar a su esposa

-¿Cómo has estado Andrew?

-bien, muy bien – giro y se acerco a una mujer que estaba cerca de ellos y que Serena no notó, era una bella castaña de ojos verdes, más alta que Serena, pero de maneras muy delicadas – quiero que conozcan a Lita – acerco a la mujer a donde estaban los reyes – mi esposa

-mucho gusto sus majestades – Lita hizo una reverencia muy formal, y se dirigió a los reyes muy educadamente

-mucho gusto Lita – respondió Serena – pero nada de sus majestades, él es Darien – señalo a su marido quien inmediatamente tomó su mano y le dio un elegante beso, logrando que Lita se sonrojara – y yo soy Serena – le extendió la mano para saludarla – y siendo la esposa de Andrew considérame tu amiga – le regalo una genuina sonrisa -¿hace cuanto que se casaron?

-hace 1 año – respondió Andrew abrazando a su esposa

-pues felicidades

-gracias, y como están los demás – pregunto Andrew refiriéndose a la guardia real

-muy bien – respondió Serena y busco con la mirada a los demás – Artemis se acaba de casar hace dos años con Luna, la nana de mis hijos – señaló a un lado del salón donde el veterano estaba conversando con la nana y algunos funcionarios

-por cierto son hermosos tus hijos – comentó Lita con ilusión – son los vivos retratos de sus padres – se puso una mano en el vientre – espero que el mío se parezca a su padre – Andrew la miró sin entender nada al principio

-¿de qué hablas mujer? ¿No me digas que tu… yo… tu y yo? – Hablo nervioso - ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-tengo casi dos meses – respondió Lita muy divertida por la actitud de su marido

-pero mujer porque no lo dijiste antes, no debimos hacer el viaje hasta acá – empezó Andrew con excesiva preocupación – te pudo pasar algo a ti o al bebe

-Andrew – hablo Darien palmeando su hombro – relájate, no subestimes la fuerza de las mujeres

-coincido con Darien – no pudo evitar recordar cómo puso su fortaleza a prueba cuando esperaba a Endymion – la fuerza de una mujer es mayor a lo que te puedes imaginar, y más cuando se trata de los hijos – ambas sonrieron de manera cómplice

-y que hay con Neflyte y Ziocite? – preguntó Andrew abrazando a su esposa

-bueno Neflyte está saliendo con Molly, la hija de Luna, ella es viuda, y desde que nació Endymion han vivido aquí en palacio, aunque Neflyte no se decide a casarse con ella – señalo a un lado de la escalera, Neflyte estaba conversando muy íntimamente con una chica pelirroja unos años mas chica que Serena, y en la mirada de ambos se veía el amor que se profesaban

-se ven muy contentos – comento Lita algo tímida

-sí, lo son – comentó Darien – a pesar de que él dice que ella es un poco joven para él, sé que lo arreglaran – miro a su esposa

-todo lo que se hace con amor funciona – comentó Serena feliz –por cierto pronto tendremos una boda en palacio

-¿en serio? – comentó Andrew

-sí Ziocite se casara en dos meses con la encargada de la educación de la gente de palacio – comentó Serena señalando a otra pareja que se acerco a Artemis, eran Ziocite y una joven de cabello azul corto y ojos del mismo color, era de estatura pequeña – es muy inteligente, se llama Amy

-veo que todos son felices – comento Andrew sonriente

-¿y qué has pensado de mi propuesta? – le pregunto Darien y Serena lo miro extrañado

-¿Qué propuesta? – preguntaron ambas mujeres al mismo tiempo

-bueno, Darien, me propuso pertenecer al consejo real y…

-y a la guardia real – completo Darien

-eso es genial Andrew – Serena lo abrazo con fraternal entusiasmo -vas a aceptar ¿no?

-bueno, creo que primero tengo que conversarlo con mi esposa

-pues deberías considerarlo mucho – le dijo a su amigo – y tu Lita piensa en el futuro de su familia

-pero por hoy – comento Darien – pueden disfrutar de la velada sin ninguna presión – todos asintieron

La cena se llevo a cabo de la manera que la reina había dispuesto, la comida era fastuosa y apetecible, el vino era el más exquisito y la música era agradable. Después de la cena todos los invitados que no vivían en palacio, al igual que los habitantes o invitados que dormirían en palacio se fueron retirando, en un par de ocasiones los reyes se disculparon para ir a ver a sus hijos dormir, esa se había convertido en una tradición desde que nació el primogénito del rey el visitarlo y arroparlo en la noche.

Cuando la fiesta termino y todos se retiraron Serena se dirigió a la alcoba real mientras el rey revisaba algunos asuntos de la corte con Artemis, Luna ayudo a Serena a deshacerse de sus ropas de fiesta y a colocarse su largo camisón, y a soltarse el cabello, mientras esperaba a que Darien regresara se sentó en la cama, llevando el libro que les habían regalado

-esto se ve interesante – exclamo leyendo algunos párrafos del libro

-¿Qué es interesante? – preguntó su esposo desde la puerta de la habitación

-el libro que te regalaron – le dedico una sonrisa picara

-nos regalaron querida – mientras se desprendía de sus ropas y zapatos se fue acercando a la cama mirándola con deseo y pasión, se detuvo frente a la cama hasta quedar totalmente desnudo, ante la mira ansiosa de su amada esposa

-la cena fue todo un éxito – cerro el libro, lo coloco en la mesa de noche y desvió el tema deliberadamente

-todo lo que haces es un éxito querida – se acerco mas a ella, pero se quedo de pie, le acaricio la mejilla con ternura

-bueno, es mi trabajo como la reina – bromeo un poco

-sí, pero también eres mi reina – la tomo de la mano y la jalo para que se hincara frente a él, después la beso dulcemente rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos, el beso se fue haciendo apasionado, deseoso - ¿quieres que probemos… algo del libro? – le sugirió con la voz ronca y entrecortada

-me parece…buena idea – respondió ella con la voz entrecortada – siéntate – le pidió, haciéndolo darle la espalda y sentarse en la cama, se levanto de la cama – ¿me ayudas a quitarme el camisón? – le pidió de manera picara y coqueta mientras el hombre la obedecía fielmente, acariciando toda la piel que podía a su paso, una vez que se lo quito lo lanzo al suelo junto a su ropa, ella se lanzo a sus labios de manera demandante y desesperada mientras con su mano acariciaba todo lo largo de su masculinidad

-oh, amor… - gruño en un jadeo – eres una picara

-quiero que mantengas las piernas juntas – susurro a su oído de manera sensual – mientras yo me siento en tus piernas – al tiempo que le decía se iba sentando en él dándole la espalda, con su mano dirigía su miembro por su entrada, y lentamente lo fue introduciendo, logrando que ambos jadearan un poco

-oh – suspiro – que bien se siente – jadeo mientras dejaba besos en su espalda y cuello, y con sus manos acariciaba sus senos de manera suave y delicada

-si – jadeo – se siente tan bien – Serena se iba moviendo de arriba hacia abajo y haciendo círculos con su cadera

-por Dios Serena – jadeo Darien mientras su esposa aceleraba el ritmo, rápidamente y de manera violenta, como un terremoto alcanzaron el clímax máximo, Darien se tiro en la cama llevándose a Serena con él, abrazándola fuertemente, durante largo rato y mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones se mantuvieron en silencio, abrazados, sintiendo el uno al otro, de repente Darien se enderezo para luego acomodar a ambos bajo las sabanas, Serena estaba descansando su cabeza en el pecho de Darien – te amo tanto – dijo entre susurros besando la frente de su amada

-yo también te amo – suspiro Serena

-sé que empezamos mal, pero no me arrepiento de nada – le acaricio la espalda delicadamente – de cierto modo le agradezco a Mina que haya escapado a su casa

-de no haber sido así jamás nos hubiéramos conocido ¿cierto? – aclaro Serena haciendo círculos en el pecho de Darien

-se que desde que nos conocimos nos rodeo una gran intriga

-pero también nos rodeo una seducción que nos lleno por completo – levanto la vista para mirarlo a los ojos – sabes Darien, la vida nos pone pruebas difíciles, pero – le acaricio la mejilla – hasta ahora hemos podido librarlas

- y mientras nos amemos podremos enfrentarnos a cualquier cosa – acorto la distancia para posar sus labios sobre los de ellos, el beso era tierno, delicado, lleno de amor y de promesas mutuas, de un futuro juntos con sus amados hijos

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

**Hola chicas que les pareció mi pequeño epilogo, perdón la tardanza pero tuve que adaptarme un poco al estilo de escribir de la autora para que no se viera tan diferente, espero haberlo logrado, y también espero que les haya gustado, gracias por seguir la historia, y por su apoyo, sus rw o que agregaron la historia en sus favoritos y alertas… **

**Besos**

**Ángel Negro**


End file.
